La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si nuestro querido capitán Jack Sparrow se convirtiera en una mujer? Pues le traería muchísimos problemas a sus amigos y enemigos. Una historia entretenida para leer y una alocada historia de amor que te sorprenderá. ¡Tiene de todo!
1. Prólogo

PIRATAS DEL CARIVE

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN

**Escribir un fics de esta peli tan linda me ha hecho muy feliz, Johnny Depp es uno de los actores que más me gustan por la versatilidad de personajes que puede interpretar, aparte de que es un hombre muy atractivo, (aunque en "Piratas del Caribe" no se lo ve tan atractivo como en "Hora Límite", con esos anteojitos me vuelve loca… ¡wow, pero admiro su trabajo como actor), por cierto... Los personajes principales y las 3 pelis de "Piratas del Caribe", son marcas registradas, por lo tanto no tengo intención alguna de ganar algo con esta historia, sólo me mueve mi fantasía y mi gusto por la escritura el hacerlo. Como mis leales lectores me lo aconsejaron, voy a poner esta historia por capítulos y creo que publicaré un capítulo por semana, ya veremos. **

**(Unos días más tarde…) Con el gravísimo problema que tuve con mi computadora (se me quemó la CPU), hacer este fics me alejó un poco de mi tristeza por haber perdido una vez más a mis otros fics sin terminar y otros terminados (la mayoría eran de Yu Yu Hakusho). Espero tener más suerte para la próxima. **

**(Algunos días después…) Se rumorea que en mi ciudad y en otra rodarán un film, y eso me tiene muy entusiasmada, ya que es una gran novedad para estos lugares. Encima me enteré de que en la capital de mi provincia, una universidad privada abrió la carrera de cinematografía, así que… ¡Estoy súper feliz por ello! Si me esfuerzo, mis sueños de ser directora de cine podrían hacerse realidad, así que pienso terminar karate llegando a cinturón negro (me faltan tres o cuatro años), y durante ese tiempo ahorrar todo el dinero posible para irme a estudiar mis sueños. ¡Espero que así sea!**

**He estado pensando… ¿Si publico un libro escrito a la manera de un animé, pero con personajes propios (en palabras), dará resultado? **

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE: LA MALDICIÓN DEL ANILLO DE LA CALAVERA**

PRIMERA PARTE: LA NUEVA CAPITANA DEL PERLA NEGRA

**Prólogo:**

En alguna parte del medio oriente, exactamente en uno de los reinados desérticos de un poderoso y cruel Shake llamado Alí Tel Aviv, una hermosa y rencorosa princesa con fama de hechicera, se encontraba oculta en uno de los más oscuros aposentos del enorme palacio del mencionado Shake, un lugar equipado con toda clase de artilugios para la práctica de la hechicería. Ella estaba a punto de terminar uno de sus más crueles y poderosos hechizos, un hechizo hecho para la venganza.

Jetzabe, que así se llamaba la hermosa mujer, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia un enorme caldero, se hizo un pequeño corte con un lujoso cuchillo de oro en la yema de su dedo medio y luego lo apretó un poco para que salieran unas cuantas gotas de sangre y cayeran sobre la extraña mezcla que estaba creando.

-Que todo aquel que fuera hombre, ahora sea una mujer –sentenció, y entonces se sacó un bellísimo anillo de su dedo índice y lo lanzó hacia el caldero, en dónde se hundió rápidamente provocando una pequeña explosión de color rojo. Estaba justo por decir las últimas palabras del hechizo mágico, cuando de repente entró el amo del palacio sorprendiéndola.

-¡Jetzabel! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Estuve buscándote por todo el palacio y te encuentro en este lugar extraño! –exclamó mientras miraba alrededor suyo y comprobaba que todo lo que le habían dicho sus sirvientes era cierto, su amada era una bruja.

Este Shake era un hombre joven, buen mozo, de cabellos morenos, un rostro de adonis perfecto y un cuerpo moldeado con una envidiable musculatura, estaba vestido con ricos atavíos dorados propios de un poderoso gobernante.

La mujer se dio media vuelta, y Alí notó un destello de furia en sus ojos violetas. Esta princesa, de soleados cabellos castaños y poseedora un cuerpo de diosa cubierto por los más finos tules de colores amarillos y anaranjados, señaló a su amante y dijo:

-¡Tú vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho! ¡Tu lujuria por las mujeres te condenará a un infierno interminable!

-¡¡Jetzabel! –el Shake quiso acercarse a ella, pero la mujer no se lo permitió blandiéndole amenazadoramente el cuchillo dorado.

-¡No te acerques más! –y siguió diciendo mucho más enojada aún mientras señalaba el caldero con la otra mano:

-¡Todos lo hombres son basura! ¡Tratan a las mujeres como a unos objetos para su satisfacción personal sin importarles ni un poco por sus sentimientos! ¡Es por eso que los condeno a todos vivir en el cuerpo de una mujer y pagar así el precio de su desconsideración! –Y diciendo esto, la princesa tomó al caldero por sus manijas y lo volteó al suelo, derramando todo su contenido, incluyendo el anillo.

-¡Pero qué es esto! –Exclamó el otro mientras sacudía sus pies mojados por el extraño líquido-. ¡Estás loca maldita mujer!

-No tan loca como tú lo estarás –dijo mientras tomaba una de las botellas que tenía en una de las repisas y la lanzaba al suelo con mucha fuerza, provocando una pequeña explosión y un humo gris invadió todo el salón, bloqueando toda visión-. ¡Cuando mueras la maldición comenzará!

El príncipe apenas podía respirar por culpa de aquel humo, pero cuando por fin pudo volver a ver, notó que Jetzabel ya no estaba en la sala, tampoco ninguno de sus artilugios mágicos, sólo estaba a sus pies el anillo que él le había regalado alguna vez, cuando todavía la amaba.

Alí tomó el anillo del suelo y lo observó por unos momentos hasta que sintió que algo muy siniestro habitaba dentro de él, así que lo lanzó por la ventana lejos de su vista, pero, cuando ya estaba presto para retirarse de aquel lúgubre salón, se topó con el anillo otra vez, justo al pie de la puerta, como si estuviera esperándolo. Aterrado, el joven shake mandó a uno de sus mejores guardias a deshacerse del anillo, pero por más lejos que este lo llevara y lo arrojara, el anillo siempre aparecía frente al príncipe. Ni magos, ni sabios, ni siquiera herreros curtidos por la experiencia pudieron con el anillo, no podía ser destruido ni desaparecido, ni tampoco derretido. Y jamás pudieron encontrar a Jetzabel, era como si ella nunca hubiera existido.

Pasaron los años, y con el joven Shake desesperado y enloquecido por culpa de aquel anillo encantado que jamás lo abandonaba, nunca encontró la paz en sus mujeres ni en sus riquezas, muriendo al final preso de una gran locura provocada por aquel terrible hechizo que le lanzó la mujer que alguna vez había sido su único amor. Sus parientes gobernaron durante años guardando celosamente el anillo maldito y la leyenda de que quien se lo pusiera se convertiría en mujer y concubina del shake Alí Tel Aviv, un terrible espíritu encarnado sin posibilidad del descanso eterno, que lamentablemente, varias fueron sus víctimas.

Los años transcurrieron y el reino del shake encantado fue invadido por los cruzados y sus descendientes eliminados, quienes tomaron sus riquezas y se las llevaron hacia las tierras de Europa, para luego de unos años ser llevados hacia el nuevo mundo como parte de la riqueza familiar de una familia francesa poderosa que formaría parte de la gobernación de dichas tierras. Pero camino a las Américas, el gran navío fue asaltado por piratas que robaron los tesoros y los enterraron en una isla desconocida llamada "La Isla del Cuello Torcido". Aquellos piratas jamás pudieron volver para recuperar su tesoro, ya que fueron capturados y muertos por tropas inglesas.

Durante muchos años el anillo maldito esperó por sus nuevas víctimas en aquella isla remota, hasta que un día, un peculiar pirata lo encontró.


	2. El Anillo Misterioso

**Capítulo 1: El Anillo Misterioso**

Jack Sparrow, perdón, el Capitán Jack Sparrow estaba realmente emocionado al saber que estaba tan cerca de su objetivo, pronto pondría sus manos sobre uno de los tesoros más buscados de todos los tiempos entre los siete mares: "el Tesoro de la Calavera Dormida". Cuyo rumor de su existencia había llegado a oídos de nuestro peculiar pirata de la boca de uno de los borrachos que tanto abundaban en "Tortuga", una isla que servía de refugio a todos los piratas, bandoleros y perseguidos por el rey.

El ansioso capitán de largos y semi rizados cabellos morenos, volvió a mirar su supuestamente inservible brújula tratando de adivinar una vez más el rumbo a seguir. La terrible tormenta que había comenzado hacía una hora arreciaba cada vez más y hacía cada vez más difícil ubicarse entre la inmensidad del encrespado mar, pero nada de esas dificultades detendrían al alocado y aventurero Jack Sparrow para encontrar aquel tesoro tan codiciado.

-¡¡Sigan por aquella dirección! –indicó a sus subalternos con renovada determinación, extendiendo el brazo y señalando con su dedo índice el lugar indicado.

Aquel extraño capitán bronceado por el sol, de sucia apariencia, de movimientos un tanto raros y oscilantes, siempre sabía que rumbo seguir a pesar de no tener grandes conocimientos sobre las técnicas de navegación propias de un experimentado navegante. Su tripulación jamás dudaba de él, ya que por una extraña razón, siempre acertaban con el lugar indicado a pesar de la ignorancia de su, muchas veces, borracho capitán

Jack volvió a mirar su brújula, aquella brújula que jamás indicaba el norte y que todos creían estropeada. Entonces, el pirata de ojos enmarcados, vio con alegría cómo aquel aparato mágico seguía indicándole el lugar que tanto deseaba encontrar.

-¡¡Tierra a la vista! –gritó uno de los marineros que hacían de vigías en los mástiles.

El capitán miró ansioso, como todos los demás, hacia el lugar donde se había avistado la tierra, y allí estaba, la Isla del Cuello Torcido, en cuyas entrañas se escondía el Tesoro de la Calavera Dormida.

Más de media hora después, y con grandes dificultades causadas por la inoportuna tormenta, el barco pirata de velas negras llamado poéticamente "Perla Negra", logró echar anclas, y momentos después, el capitán Jack Sparrow y una pequeña parte de su tripulación, se dirigieron hacia las costas de la isla a bordo de un pequeño bote. Minutos después, se encontraban caminando sobre las pálidas arenas de la playa, y fue en ese momento en que la tormenta comenzó a ceder para dar paso a un cielo nocturno hermosamente estrellado, iluminando tenuemente con la luz de la luna llena todo el lugar.

Jack miró hacia el cielo y murmuró para sí sonriendo a su tan peculiar manera simpática:

-El cielo está de nuestro lado en esta isla, seguramente encontraremos un gran tesoro que nos llenará de riquezas para vivir un buen tiempo sin preocupaciones...

¡Pero si tan sólo él supiera cuán equivocado estaba porque aquel tesoro que tanto anhelaba tener entre sus manos le traería terribles dolores de cabeza más adelante!

Los cuatro caminaron por un buen rato entre el follaje de la isla, durante el recorrido escuchaban toda clase de ruidos nocturnos, típicos de una isla sólo habitada por animales isleños: búhos, grillos, monitos y loros de vez en cuando, hasta a veces creían escuchar otros ruidos no tan comunes, extraños se diría, tanto como para asustar a cualquiera que fuera lo completamente normal como para tener miedo de un lugar desconocido, solitario y oscuro.

-Seguramente son los espíritus de los pobres desgraciados que murieron en el mar –comentó uno de ellos.

-No seas tonto y no digas estupideces –replicó el segundo al mando.

-¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! –exclamó el loro entrenado, quien sabe cómo, para hablar en cuanta de su amo mudo, quien sólo atinaba a hacer señales.

-¡Shhhit! –pidió silencio su capitán-. Creo que ya estamos cerca del sitio indicado.

Los dos marineros y el loro de alta mar cerraron sus bocas, y el pico, y siguieron en silencio a su capitán, de más está decir que no hacía falta que el mudo guardara silencio... Caminaron un poco más hasta que se encontraron con la falda rocosa de una montaña.

-Vamos por aquí. –Dijo, mientras comenzaba a rodear la circunferencia de la montaña.

Después de unos resbalones a causa de las piedras, Jack Sparrow y su reducida tripulación, llegaron hasta la pequeña entrada de una cueva, entonces el capitán sacó un mapa y la brújula y los miró por unos momentos.

-Este es el lugar –dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos de emoción-, tenemos que entrar, el tesoro está allí adentro.

-Pero capitán, la entrada de la cueva es demasiada angosta –opinó, Gibbs, su subalterno más rollizo.

Jack lo observó por unos instantes, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, ladeó un tanto la cabeza y dijo tranquilamente:

­-Tienes razón. Tú no cabrás por ahí.

A Gibbs no le gustó mucho aquel comentario, pero así era su capitán, demasiado sincero.

-Voy a entrar yo primero. –Dijo Jack Sparrow mientras se sacaba la casaca y su amado sombrero y se los entregaba a Gibbs.

-¿No será un poco peligroso ir solo? –dijo el otro pirata.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow, el Terror de Todos los Piratas.

-Por eso justamente nos preocupamos... –comentó Gibbs por lo bajo, era sabido que aquel hombre vivía metido en problemas.

Y sin prestarle demasiada atención a las preocupaciones de sus hombres, el mencionado pirata decidió no perder más el tiempo y procedió a entrar por la angosta cueva.

Tal como se lo habían dicho, la entrada de la cueva era bastante estrecha, por lo tanto le costó introducirse en ella, pero luego de arrastrarse unos metros, descubrió que más adelante se ensanchaba y hacía más fácil su recorrido. Jack, mucho más cómodo ahora, caminaba por aquella cueva con antorcha en mano para iluminar un poco aquel oscuro sitio y así poder seguir el camino. Ya más adelante la dichosa cueva se ensanchó aún más hasta convertirse en una enorme caverna fría y húmeda, de paredes negro azuladas, habitada especialmente por murciélagos, ratas e insectos extraños. Jack recorrió la enorme caverna hasta que de pronto, algo llamó su atención.

-¡El tesoro! –exclamó entusiasmado al divisar una montaña de monedas de oro y toda clase de riquezas, en cuya sima se encontraba un cofre bellamente ornamentado. Jack Sparrow se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el mencionado cofre y lo abrió en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance.

-... ¿P-pero qué es esto...? –se preguntó un tanto extrañado al encontrar en su interior un simple anillo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Cae la Maldición

**Capítulo 2: Cae la Maldición**

Jack, bastante extrañado, tomó el anillo y lo observó detenidamente. Algo en especial debería de tener si estaba sólo en aquel cofrecillo ricamente adornado. A parte se ser un anillo de oro macizo y adornado por diminutas piedras preciosas como diamantes, rubíes, zafiros, y otros brillantes costosos, parecía ser que no tenía nada más con qué impresionar, aparte, claro, de una diminuta y casi inteligible leyenda en el lado interior del anillo que nuestro protagonista no podía descifrar, pues parecía estar escrito en un idioma extraño, quizás del medio oriente, árabe.

-A de ser bastante caro –murmuró mirándolo de reojo, y sin entender bien el porqué, bastante atraído por aquel misterioso anillo, entonces, Jack decidió ponérselo para ver cómo le quedaba junto a sus otros anillos no tan finos.

El hombre se colocó el dichoso anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, y de inmediato sintió un extraño mareo que lo hizo tambalear y aferrarse a uno de los cofres para no caerse.

-Debería haber tomado un poco más ron, me faltan fuerzas –razonó Jack un tanto repuesto del mareo y deseando de veras tomarse su bebida favorita.

-Y bueno, -dijo alegremente- tomaré algunas de estas preciosidades doradas y se las llevaré a mi tripulación para que se motiven y así entren a este lugar y para tomar el resto del tesoro… -pero Jack se calló, arqueó las cejas un tanto extrañado, había notado que algo no encajaba, algo que nunca antes había escuchado en su tono de voz, sonaba con un tono un tanto...

Pero algo le hizo prestar atención hacia otra cosa que no era su voz, sino los ecos de unas pisadas que provenían de otro acceso a aquella cueva, otro túnel húmedo y oscuro.

-Buenas noches…

Escuchó Jack decir, y unos segundos después, vio con sorpresa que alguien aparecía entre las tinieblas de la oscuridad. Era un enorme hombre de calva cabeza, piel cobriza dorada, con pendientes circulares de oro, vestido con ropas árabes (chalequito, bombachos y babuchas), y que principalmente traía entre sus manos una gran sable turco. Fue una sorpresa bastante grande para Jack, pero éste se rehizo enseguida y recobró su habitual modo campechano.

-Buenas noches, -saludó tranquilamente-. Me parece que estás algo lejos del desierto, ¿con quién tengo el honor de tratar?

-Mi nombre es Abdul, y he venido para llevarte conmigo –respondió en un tono bastante imperante.

Jack lo miró de reojo, el desconocido hablaba muy en serio.

-Pero si recién acabo de llegar –protestó el capitán-, y justamente estaba pensando en retirarme así que no necesito que me lleves a ninguna parte. Además, no pensaba llevarme tu lindo tesoro…

-Tu presencia es requerida por mi amo, -le cortó la conversación que no iba a ningún lado- él te quiere para que seas parte de su harén.

Al escuchar la palabra "amo" y "harén", Jack arqueó una ceja y sospechó que algo andaba mal.

-¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijiste amo? Ya sé que soy bastante atractivo, pero creo que tu amo se equivocó de género. Un harén está compuesto de hermosas mujeres árabes, y yo soy un apuesto hombre, un terrible pirata.

-Eso lo eras antes, por eso mi amo te quiere como su concubina.

-Concu ¿qué?… -Jack ni siquiera pudo terminar aquella palabra, porque ahora sí sabía que algo estaba pintando muy pero muy feo allí. Poco a poco, el pobre comenzó a retroceder para emprender una huida veloz lejos de aquel lunático.

-Siento mucho que tu amo y yo no concordemos en gustos acerca de formar parejas. Dile que aprenda a distinguir las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres –comenzó a decir-. Pero estoy seguro que si le pone empeño logrará dar con una verdadera mujer y se olvidará de mi atrayente masculinidad… ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Hasta para los hombres soy irresistible.

El extraño árabe sonrió al notar que su presa pretendía escapar, así que, con espada en mano, decidió detenerla. Al ver las intenciones de su captor, el capitán Sparrow también desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a defenderse y a atacar a su adversario si era necesario.

-¡Jah jah jah! Vas a gustarle mucho a mi amo, a él le gustan las mujeres valientes.

-Estás completamente ciego, ¿no ves que soy un hombre? –ahora sí que Jack estaba bastante confundido y asustado.

-No, tú eres el ciego. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta ya de lo que te pasó cuando te pusiste el anillo?

Jack, extrañado y visiblemente preocupado, se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, pero recordó que mejor y lo más primordial era poner los pies en polvorosa y alejarse de allí lo más posible de aquel lunático.

Cuando apenas giró para dirigirse hacia la salida, Abdul se interpuso velozmente entre él y la cueva y lo atacó horizontalmente con el sable, a lo que Jack pudo esquivar ese ataque saltando hacia atrás, para luego atacar a su enemigo dándole con un espadazo vertical, que el otro pudo bloquear con su sable. En ese momento, con las espadas una contra la otra, ambos espadachines comenzaron a hacer fuerza sacando algunas chispas por la fricción de los sables, pero Jack comprobó que el otro sujeto era mucho más fuerte que él, así que se hizo a un lado para que el árabe perdiera la estabilidad por culpa de su propia fuerza. Pasó lo que quería, Jack pudo herirlo en la espalda, comprobando así que no era un fantasma. Inmediatamente después, aprovechando la momentánea desconcentración de su atacante, el capitán volvió a dirigirse apresuradamente hacia la cueva, pero Abdul se restableció rápidamente y lo atacó a una velocidad increíble con un golpe diagonal de espada, pero el capitán Sparrow pudo esquivar ese ataque bloqueándolo con su espada para luego lanzarle a la cara la antorcha que había traído consigo para poder ver en la oscuridad, la antorcha dio de lleno en su objetivo.

-¡Aaaarrrggggh! –chilló el grandulón y Jack aprovechó entonces para desaparecer velozmente por la cueva.

Mientras Jack Sparrow huía por la fría y oscura cueva, comprobó que casi no tenía que arrastrarse como cuando había entrado, además había notado que sus movimientos ahora eran más rápidos pero con menos potencia en la batalla, pero no tubo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, ya que se asustó al escuchar una horrible voz fantasmal que provenía de las profundidades de la montaña y gritaba escalofriantemente:

-¡¡QUE NO SE ESCAPEEE! ¡¡TRAIGAN A ESA MUJER ANTE MÍ! ¡¡LA NECESITO! ¡¡TRÁIGANLAAA!

"están locos" –pensó Jack mientras seguía su camino-, "siguen pensando que soy una mujer".

Apenas había terminado de pensar esto, Jack salió despedido como un rayo fuera de la cueva para encontrarse con sus hombre que lo estaban esperando completamente aterrados, ya que ellos también habían escuchado aquella extraña voz fantasmal.

-¡¡Vámonos de aquí! –exclamó su capitán al verlos mientras salía disparado como una bala hacia la playa.

Pero los tres hombres y el loro se quedaron estupefactos por el asombro de ver a su "nuevo" capitán. Aquello era mucho más asombroso que todos los gritos fantasmales juntos.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa! –Preguntó Jack dándose media vuelta y clavándose en seco medio enfadado medio apurado-. ¿Acaso les sorbieron el cerebro unos pulpos? ¡¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡¡Hay un maniático sexual en esta isla que le gusta acostarse con los hombres!

Todos se miraron en silencio impactados por la noticia hasta que…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAH! –gritaron aterrados (menos Cotton que era mudo y el loro gritó por él) y siguieron a su espantado capitán hacia el bote y lo abordaron para luego dirigirse con asombrosa velocidad hacia la seguridad del Perla.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron a bordo del querido navío, toda la tripulación tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para dedicarle su tiempo al capitán Sparrow, quien se encontraba apoyado junto a la barandilla tomando aire para recuperar el aliento. Fue entonces que Jack notó que lo observaban con demasiada atención, notándolos bastante estupefactos.

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? –Preguntó un tanto fastidiado-. ¿Por qué me miran como si fuera un fantasma? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?

Pero ninguno de sus hombres respondió, sólo se limitaban a mirarlo a lo lejos y murmurando entre ellos.

-¿Será el capitán? –preguntó Ana María con cara de sospecha.

-No lo sé… –le contestó dubitativo el segundo al mando, Gibbs.

-¿Pero de qué están hablando? ¡Claro que soy su capitán! ¡Soy el temible capitán Jack Sparrow del igualmente temible Perla Negra con un grupo de tripulantes sin sesos!

-Me supongo que se refiere a este barco… -comentó Gibbs poniendo a prueba a su capitán.

Rápidamente nuestro capitán Sparrow se dirigió en silencio hacia su regordete segundo al mando y le replicó en tono muy serio llevándole el dedo índice como advertencia frente a su cara.

-Navío, así es como se dice señor Gibbs, navío.

El aludido se le quedó mirando por unos instantes y luego miró hacia Ana María y a los otros y dijo:

-Es Jack, no me cave ninguna duda.

-¿Pero qué le hicieron? –preguntó el enano de la tripulación.

-¿Qué me hicieron qué? –inquirió Jack un tanto preocupado y extrañado.

-¡Cambio de turno! ¡Cambio de turno! –gritó el loro aportando así la opinión de Cotton.

-¡El loro tiene razón! –exclamó Gibbs y todo los demás asintieron con murmullos haciendo que Jack se sintiera aún más confundido.

-¿Razón de qué? –quiso saber nuestro capitán ahora totalmente afligido.

-¿Acaso no se dio cuenta mi capitán? –preguntó Gibbs extrañado.

-¿Debo decir que… no? –preguntó Jack inclinando la cabeza y achicando sus ojos.

-Mírese usted mismo capitán, ¿no me diga que no se dio cuenta de que ahora es una mujer?

-¿Una mujer…? -y allí nuestro capitán puso los ojos en blanco y cayó pesadamente al suelo, completamente desvanecido por aquella conmoción.


	4. Capítulo 3: Problemas Femeninos

**Capítulo 3: Problemas Femeninos**

El capitán Jack Sparrow, ya en la tranquilidad de su camarote y completamente espabilado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en el espejo, no tenía aquellos bigotes y barba insipiente bifurcada, trenzada y adornada con cuentas, ni tampoco sus cejas eran las mismas, eran más bien delgadas, y ni siquiera su nariz era la misma, sino más fina, al igual que su rostro, que ahora era más delgado y delicado, pero seguía teniendo su sucia piel morena de antes, pero... ¡Igualmente tenía rostro de mujer! Ahora, mucho más nervioso y preocupado que antes, se llevó las manos al pecho, y comprobó con horror ¡que tenía busto femenino! Jack de inmediato se abrió la raída y vieja camisa para comprobar lo que había tocado, y sí, tenía un buen par de turgentes y hermosos pechos de mujer. El pobre ex hombre se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y comenzó a temblar pensando en lo que encontraría más abajo. Muy pero muy nervioso y asustado, procedió a comprobar lo que más estaba temiendo, y poco a poco introdujo su mano derecha dentro de sus pantalones hasta que… se tocó.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Toda la tripulación del Perla Negra escuchó aquel alarido desgarrador de su capitán, bueno, realmente fue el grito de una mujer, y eso los dejó bastante preocupados.

-Esto se va a poner muy feo… -opinó Gibbs haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

E inmediatamente el capitán Jack Sparrow salió disparado de su camarote completamente histérico.

-¡¡Soy una mujeeer! ¡¡Qué terrible maldición cayó sobre míii! ¡¡Maldito anillooo! ¡¡Sé que es por culpa de este anillo! ¡¡Ya no tengo el orgullo de un hombreee!

Jack dejó de gritar de repente al ver que todos los miembros masculinos de su tripulación lo miraban con cierto interés y asombro.

-Oigan –dijo un tanto extrañado, -¿por qué están tan mudos? Si ustedes ya me vieron hace un rato con este aspecto.

-Lo que pasa, mi querido capitán, -dijo Gibbs con dificultad –es que…, estamos viendo sus pechos…

-¡¿Eh! –exclamó intrigado el aludido, bajó su mirada y descubrió sorprendido que su camisa estaba desabotonada y mostraba sus recién adquiridos tributos.

Tan colorado como un tomate y mientras se tapaba los pechos cruzando sus brazos sobre ellos, Jack dijo un tanto molesto:

-Pero qué vergüenza caballeros, ¿acaso no tienen educación? Espero que se disculpen, ofendieron a una fina dama. Con permiso -. Y dicho esto, se fue rápidamente hacia su camarote, de donde no volvió a salir, dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Demonios… -fue lo único que dijo Ana María, la ex única mujer a bordo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó uno de los piratas.

-Creo que tendremos que buscar ayuda –respondió Gibbs.

-¿La de quién?

-La de William Turner.

Jack Sparrow se había quedado encerrado en su camarote por todo un día completo, y sólo se dedicaba a su afición por el ron, tratando así de olvidar su serio problema. De tanto en tanto llevaba una de sus manos hacia sus flamantes pechos femeninos y decía:

-Bueno, por lo menos son bonitos…

Varios golpecitos a la puerta lo sacaron de su nueva y placentera actividad.

-¿Quién diablos es? ¡Rayos! ¿Así hablo ahora? –maldijo el capitán al darse cuenta por fin de su dulce voz femenina.

-Soy yo, capitán, Gibbs.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado bebiendo y haciéndome cariñitos?

El pobre de Gibbs se quedó mudo por un momento al haber escuchado tamaña declaración de su capitán, pero tragó saliva y procuró seguir hablando con claridad.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer ahora para volverlo a la normalidad.

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio antes de que Gibbs escuchó a su capitán tropezarse y maldecir, para luego, finalmente, abrir lentamente la puerta y apenas sacar la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Gibbs? ¿Acaso no les gusto así como estoy? –dijo Jack bastante molesto, se veía que estaba de muy mal humor.

-Eso fue un sarcasmo, ¿verdad, señor? –preguntó el aludido tratando de verse tranquilo. Ver a su querido capitán convertido en mujer, era algo que podía provocarle cierta gracia a cualquiera.

-Sí –respondió Jack mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba a su segundo al mando ingresar a su camarote.

El capitán y su lugarteniente tomaron asiento en un par de sillas que en medio se ubicaba una mesa de madera bastante rústica, en la cual se encontraban varias botellas de ron vacías y una cuantas llenas. Jack sirvió a ambos un poco de ron en un par de vasos rústicos y dijo:

-Te advierto, Gibbs, que a pesar de mi apariencia de pirata, soy una mujer completamente decente y no acepto ningún tipo de insinuación.

-No vine a eso, señor, digo, lo sé señor –dijo el aludido un tanto nervioso pues no sabía si su capitán hablaba en serio o no, mientras lo veía poner los pies sobre la mesa.

-Perdón, Jack, pero creo que no es correcto que una mujer haga eso.

Jack, muy molesto, le clavó los ojos apenas terminó de oír esa tonta advertencia.

-¡Perdón, mi capitán! –Gibbs pidió disculpas rápidamente.

-¡Sssshhhh! –Lo calló e hizo un además de desinterés agitando la mano, sacó sus pies de sobre la mesa para luego se acercarse a él y preguntarle por lo bajo:

-¿Qué dice toda la tripulación sobre mi apariencia?

Gibbs lo miró un tanto pensativo por unos momentos, para luego responder al fin:

-Algunos dudan que sea usted realmente, pero otros, conociéndolo a usted y a su fama de atraer problemas, están convencidos de que le cayó una maldición… Y hay otros que opinan que es usted bastante atractivo…

-¿En serio lo soy? Vaya, eso es realmente interesante…

El pobre de Gibbs se le quedó mirando otra vez, no sabía si su capitán hablaba en serio o no.

-Respecto a la maldición, señor… ¿Qué haremos?

-Romperla, claro está.

-¿Pero cómo? No sabemos nada sobre esa maldición.

-Podríamos ir a preguntarle a tía Dalma si sabe algo al respecto.

-¿Y si no sabe?

-Pues ya veremos qué hacemos, Gibbs. No pienso quedarme así para siempre.

-Eso me tranquiliza -dijo mientras resoplaba-, comenzaba a pensar que le gustaba estar así.

-Y bueno, tiene sus pequeñas ventajas –dijo tranquilamente mientras se servía un poco más de ron-, pero en realidad yo soy el capitán Jack Sparrow, un pirata bien macho, no lo olvides, Gibbs.

A Gibbs no le quedaba otra que aguantar la risa al escucharlo hablar así, teniendo la apariencia de una mujer, resultaba un poco difícil considerarlo como un verdadero hombre.

-¿Y también le pediremos ayuda a al señor Will y a la señorita Elizabeth? –aventuró el viejo pirata.

-¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Gibbs! –exclamó Jack horrorizado con los ojos bien abiertos y poniéndose de pie-. ¡Esos dos no tienen que enterarse de nada! ¡De seguro aprovecharán la ocasión para burlarse de mí! No, olvídate de esa tonta idea.

-Entendido, señorita… digo, ¡señor! ¡Quise decir señor! –el pobre de Gibbs quiso enmendar su ya irreparable error de género.

Jack Sparrow lo miró bastante molesto por esa confusión, luego se miró el anillo y murmuró:

-Estos días van a ser bastantes largos…


	5. Capítulo 4: Problemas en Isla Tortuga

**Capítulo 4: Más Problemas en Isla Tortuga**

Jack Sparrow había decidido que antes de ir a ver a tía Dalma, irían primero a "Tortuga" en busca de provisiones y aprovechar para hacer algunas reparaciones al Perla Negra, que había sufrido ciertas averías en el casco a causa de la terrible tormenta que los había atrapado la noche en que encontraron la Isla del Cuello Torcido. Durante el viaje, que duró unos cuantos días con sus respectivas noches, Jack había asombrado a su tripulación cuando vieron con qué tranquilidad y naturalidad tomaba su nueva condición de mujer. Seguía vestido de la misma manera de siempre, con su ropa ajada y sucia de pirata, su forma de ser y la de hablar prácticamente seguían siendo las mismas. Pero les costaba bastante a los integrantes del Perla Negra acostumbrarse a la nueva apariencia de su tan peculiar capitán, sobre todo a la pobre Ana María, que no podía soportar con qué desfachatez se comportaba Jack cuando se emborrachaba. Lo acusaba de no tener ni una pizca de moral como flamante representante del sexo débil. A todo eso, Jack le contestaba con una descares increíble:

-No te enojes. Lo que pasa es que soy una mujer adelantada a mi tiempo. Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero.

-¡Pero tú no eres mujer! –replicó la muchacha morena muy molesta.

-Te equivocas, ahora lo soy –respondió incorregible.

-¿Acaso no extrañas pasar tiempo con una mujer?

-¿Te me estás declarando? Pues creo que va a ser bastante interesante hacerlo en mi condición.

-¡Rayos! ¡Cuánto te detesto! –exclamó enfurecida la que antes había sido la única mujer tripulante a bordo, pero decidió irse antes de que perdiera el control.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No sé por qué demonios no le doy una paliza! –dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Porque soy una dulce y frágil mujercita.

Con la paciencia completamente agotada, Ana María decidió darle a Jack Sparrow lo que tanto se merecía. ¿Quería ser tratado como una mujer? Pues recibiría una tunda como mujer que era.

El temido Perla Negra tocó puerto en la Isla Tortuga al atardecer del cuarto día, y después de echar amarras, toda su tripulación bajó a darse un descanso en la "mejor" posada de la isla. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo, era aquella extraña pirata con el rostro completamente golpeado y amoratado que acompañaba a dicha tripulación. ¿En dónde estaba el estrafalario capitán Jack Sparrow? Era un misterio su paradero, quizás por fin alguien o algo se había encargado de él.

Toda la tripulación entró a la posada en dónde antes Jack había llevado a Will por primera vez, y por supuesto, llamó la atención de todos los bebedores y comensales aquella extraña mujer de raros y oscilantes movimientos. Y con la frescura que tanto caracteriza a nuestro querido capitán, tomó asiento en una silla y llevó sus pies a la mesa como si nada hubiera cambiado en él.

Después de que les sirvieran ron y tocino, los muchachos procedieron a cenar tranquilamente, cosa que no se les permitió hacer más adelante, pues luego de casi media hora, un sujeto enorme, totalmente sucio y desprovisto de toda moral, decidió "cortejar" a la desconocida recién llegada. Se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraba Jack cenando y dijo con total prepotencia:

-¿Qué hace una hermosa jovencita en un lugar como este? ¿Acaso buscas un poco de acción? Yo puedo dártela si quieres.

Jack lo miró un tanto incrédulo y sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero recordó entonces que ahora su apariencia era otra.

-Primero –dijo con desfachatez alzando su dedo índice-: no soy jovencita, ya soy grandecita. Segundo: sé que soy hermosa. Tercero: No busco "esa" acción. Y cuarto: Dudo mucho que me des lo que quiero, no eres mi tipo, parece que eres puro músculo y nada de cerebro, claro, si quizás le podamos llamar "cerebro" a la cosita esa que llevas en los pantalones.

Jack Sparrow nunca supo cuándo cerrar la boca, tal vez así podría haberse evitado la mitad de los problemas que siempre tenía.

La tripulación del Perla sabía que su capitán había tocado una llaga muy profunda en aquel bravucón. Habría serios problemas.

-Tenemos que sacar a Jack de aquí –dijo Gibbs un tanto preocupado.

-De acuerdo –contestó otro de los piratas.

Mientras tanto, el sujeto ofendido estaba completamente enfurecido con aquella falta de respeto hacia su persona, tenía que darle su merecido a esa mujer impertinente. En cambio, Jack Sparrow, consciente de lo que se venía, estaba listo para salir huyendo dado el momento oportuno.

-¡¡Maldita mujer!! ¡¡Voy a machacar cada parte de tu impertinente ser!! –gritó mientras le lanzaba un tremendo puñetazo que el agredido pudo esquivar haciéndose a un costado para luego tomar el plato de sopa caliente y tirárselo a la cara del grandote.

-¡¡Arggghhh!! ¡¡Está muy caliente!! –exclamó adolorido mientras se tomaba el rostro con las manos.

-Eso fue lo que le dije al posadero. –Dijo Jack tranquilamente mientras emprendía velozmente la huída hacia la salida de la posada seguido por sus subordinados. Luego de caminar un rato y estar seguros que nadie de malas intenciones los seguía, el capitán mandó parte de sus hombres encargarse de los víveres, y a otros, que se encargaran de reparar el casco del Perla, mientras él iba a visitar a sus amistades femeninas, cosa que Gibbs y no se lo aconsejaron, pero la testarudez de Jack pudo más.

De más está decir que por más que se esforzara de explicarles lo que le había ocurrido a sus amantes, recibía un soberano cachetazo por mentiroso, por ser la "posible tercera en discordia", por "rara", o simplemente porque detestaban a Jack Sparrow y el sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre desencadenaba una serie de reacción alérgica curada únicamente por bofetadas. Mientras el susodicho capitán iba de aquí para allá recibiendo cachetazos por diferentes razones, no se había percatado de que el mismo sujeto con quién había tenido problemas en la posada, lo estaba siguiendo con un grupo de traficantes de esclavas.

Mientras Jack caminaba muy a su estilo por el puerto rumbo a su amado Perla Negra, iba protestando por la forma en que lo habían tratado.

-Que me hayan golpeado por mentiroso, me lo merezco, por ser "la tercera en discordia" no… -pero luego de pensarlo un poco, añadió:

-Pues creo que eso sí me lo merezco porque yo me quiero mucho –luego siguió con sus razonamientos-. Eso de que me acusen de "rara" ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza hacer algo así ahora con otra mujer, creo, por lo tanto tal vez no me lo merezco, pero eso de que me detestan…, bueno, creo que eso tal vez sí me lo merezco.

Y mientras caminaba sin más preocupaciones que sus pensamientos en su nueva condición femenina, Jack no se percató de los que lo seguían sino hasta el último momento.

-Buenos días, señorita –saludó el grandulón al salirle al paso de repente, dándole una muy mala sorpresa a nuestro capitán, quien miró hacia atrás buscando a la "señorita" olvidando ahora que era a él quien se refería el otro.

-¿Señorita? ¿Cuál señorita? Yo no veo ninguna.

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Nadie se burla de mí! –exclamó el otro muy enojado.

-¡Oh! ¡Te refieres a mí! Perdón, pero es que no me acostumbro a mi nueva apariencia.

-¡Ya me tienes harto! –gritó enfurecido el hombre musculoso, y al momento lanzó un terrible golpe de puño a la cara de Jack, quien pudo esquivarlo para que, con tan mala suerte (para el tipo), que el golpe le dio de lleno a uno de los tratantes que estaba a punto de atrapar a Jack por detrás, noqueándolo al instante.

-¡Perro Loco! ¡A él no lo golpees! –exclamó molesto otro de los tratantes al ver lo sucedido-. ¡Atrapa a la mujer! ¡Que no se escape!

Y mientras Perro Loco emprendía la persecución junto a otros hombres, Jack había trepado por una soga hasta encima de unas cajas de madera apiladas, para luego saltar sobre el techo de una casa vieja, con tan mala suerte que el techo desvencijado cedió bajo sus pies y cayó de bruces al suelo, eso le dio tiempo a sus perseguidores a entrar a la casucha y capturarla. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que lo vieron desenvainar una espada y ponerse en guardia.

-¡Juah juah juah! ¿Acaso la señorita quiere pelear? –se burló el grandote.

-Para que sepas, -dijo Jack en un intento de intimidarlos- yo soy el famoso y temible capitán del Perla Negra: el capitán Jack Sparrow.

Todos se rieron a más no poder al escuchar aquella declaración tan ridícula e inverosímil. ¿Aquella mujer era el temido Jack Sparrow? La pobrecilla seguro estaba loca de remate.

-¡Basta de tonterías! –Dijo Perro Loco-. No me importa si eres la reina de Inglaterra o una pobre lavandera, vendrás con nosotros quieras o no.

-A ver si me atrapan –replicó el perseguido, y enseguida los otros se lanzaron en su persecución usando también sus espadas.

Para sorpresa de todos, la mujer sabía defenderse bastante bien con la espada, podía luchar tanto contra uno como contra varios. Jack utilizaba la misma técnica de siempre: luchaba con su espada utilizando todo lo que había a su alcance y procedía luego a la huída para luego batirse a duelo con cualquiera que se le atravesaba. Así estaban las cosas hasta que nuestro pirata logró sacar a Perro Loco por una ventana lanzándolo por consiguiente al agua y luego acabó con sus tres perseguidores cortando un solo golpe la soga que ataba a unos cajones de madera que estaban suspendidos del techo haciendo que estos cayeran sobre ellos, noqueándolos. Mientras Jack se despedía de ellos, en su descuido no se dio cuenta de que su más acérrimo perseguidor lo estaba esperando escondido detrás de la desvencijada puerta, que aprovechó el momento de golpearlo en la nuca haciéndolo perder el conocimiento. Y mientras observaba a su victima tendida en el sucio y húmedo piso de madera, dijo con una sonrisa:

-A ti vamos a venderte al peor de los diablos por un buen precio.


	6. Capítulo 5: En el Cazador de Doncellas

SEGUNDA PARTE: LAS DESVENTURAS DE JACK SPARROW

**Capítulo 5: En el "Cazador de Doncellas"**

Jack volvió en sí completamente atontado por el terrible dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba, así que de inmediato no prestó atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando, y era la voz de una mujer.

-Perdón. ¿Qué decía? –preguntó el pirata sacudiendo la maltratada cabeza (la pirata, para ser más exactos, haciendo honor a la dura realidad de nuestro pobre capitán)

-Que debes de haberte resistido bastante como para que te golpearan –le dijo la joven mujer que tenía aspecto de haber sufrido una dura vida-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Aparte del dolor de cabeza? Perfectamente –le respondió Sparrow mientras miraba a su alrededor y notaba que estaba encerrado junto a otras mujeres en una celda que parecía encontrarse en la bóveda de un barco mercante.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó preocupado, pero tratando de ocultarlo.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes, preciosa? –preguntó con sarcasmo otra de las mujeres, una que parecía bastante vulgar-. Somos prisioneras.

Jack le dirigió una mirada de reojo a la mujer. Aquella respuesta parecía salida de su propia boca. Seguramente ambos tendrían la misma inteligencia combinada con el sarcasmo que lo caracterizaba ante las preguntas tontas.

-Ya sé que somos prisioneros, -dijo- yo me refiero a que por qué estamos aquí, a parte de que nos atraparon, claro está.

La mujer de cabellos negros, la vulgar, sonrió, pues esa mujer extraña vestida con ropas de hombre se había adelantado a su respuesta irónica, ambas parecían tener la misma sagacidad.

-Vamos a ser vendidas como esclavas –respondió la cuarta mujer, una bastante regordeta.

-¡Y quién sabe a qué clase de dueños nos venderán! –comenzó a llorar una jovencita delgadita, que formaba la quinta integrante de aquella celda. Cada celda tenía cinco prisioneras y en aquella bodega se encontraban como cuatro celdas.

Jack Sparrow abrió sus ojos enormemente al saber de qué se trataba todo y exclamó sorprendido:

-¡¿Estamos a bordo del navío "Cazador de Doncellas"!

-¡Bingo! –exclamó la mujer morena, que se llamaba Beatriz.

-Su capitán es de lo más terrible –comentó la joven sufrida de nombre María-, compra mujeres en todos los puertos en que puede atracar y las vende también en diferentes ciudades para propósitos diversos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Y también sé cómo se llama el capitán de este navío ya que lo conozco muy bien.

-¡¿Qué! –exclamaron las cuatro a unísono, muy sorprendidas por aquella inesperada revelación.

-Si hablo con él y arreglamos el asunto, seguramente nos soltará.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Jah jah jah! –Dijo Beatriz incrédula -¿Y crees que vamos a creerte? Estás loca, perdiste la razón con el golpe que te dieron.

Jack la miró en silencio por unos momentos antes de responderle, luego se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella extendiendo sus brazos y dijo con una semi sonrisa:

-Hay algo que nos diferencia entre tú y yo –dijo al fin.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué es?

-En que yo tengo fe.

Y después de decirle eso, dejando a la mujer completamente muda, el capitán Jack Sparrow se acercó a la puerta de la celda y comenzó a llamar a su carcelero llamando la atención de todas las prisioneras:

-¡Oiga! ¡Carcelero! ¿Puede venir un momento? Quisiera decirle algo.

Muy intrigado y claramente sorprendido, el obeso hombre al que respondía dicho cargo, se allegó hasta la celda de Jack. Jamás, en todos sus años de carcelero, había escuchado a una mujer prisionera llamarlo con tanta familiaridad.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molesto- Más te vale que sea importante, me despertaste de un lindo sueño que tenía contigo y tus amiguitas.

Las otras cuatro mujeres se asustaron al escuchar eso, pero Jack ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Mira, gordito –comenzó-, conozco a tu capitán y exijo… hem… exijo…

¡Justo ahora no se acordaba de aquella bendita palabra salvadora odiada por todos los piratas!

-Este… quiero… ¿Patatas? ¿Paraguas? ¿París? ¡Parlei! ¡Eso! ¡Parlei!

-¿Parlei? –se sorprendió el hombre al escuchar la dichosa palabra- ¡Que un mal rayo me parta!

Casi todas las presentes mujeres no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que significaba la palabra "Parlei", pero sospechaban que era algo muy importante para que aquel tipo se sorprendiera y se molestara al mismo tiempo, así que permanecieron calladas para saber cómo seguía aquel extraño asunto.

-Sé lo que significa "Parlei" –comentó Beatriz.

-¿Lo sabes? –dijo intrigada la regordeta que respondía al nombre de Josefine- ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Lo usan los piratas capturados para tener una audiencia con el pirata captor, más preciso, su capitán.

Todas se quedaron mudas. ¿Aquella mujer tramaba encontrarse a solas con el capitán del "Cazador de Doncellas"? Estaba firmando su sentencia con aquella actitud tan confianzuda.

Pero había algo defectuoso en su plan con que Jack no contaba, y eso era…

-No puedes tener audiencia con el capitán –dijo el gordo-. No eres una pirata y lamento decirte que eres una simple mujerzuela.

Al escuchar este entredicho, el capitán del Perla entrecerró los ojos y decidió arriesgarse confesándolo todo a pesar de correr el riesgo de que no le creyeran.

-En realidad no soy una mujer. Mi nombre verdadero es Jack Sparrow y soy el capitán del temido navío Perla Negra. Una maldición hachada sobre un anillo me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Realmente me capturaron por herror.

Esta rápida explicación dejó estupefactos a todo el mundo, o sea, con la boca bien abierta.

-Se me hace muy difícil creerte. Más bien me pareces una completa lunática –opinó el guardia luego de unos momentos de silencio, completamente incrédulo ante tan extraordinaria confesión.

-Acércate y te diré un secretito sobre tu capitán que sólo él y yo sabemos, luego puedes ir a decírselo y ya verás cómo pide hablar conmigo, Holmes –dijo Jack en voz baja acercándose bastante a los barrotes de hierro.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó intrigado el obeso y sucio guardia.

-Ya te dije que soy el capitán Jack Sparrow, ¿no? Los conozco a casi todos en este barco.

Y ante la presión que emanaba la pintoresca personalidad de nuestro capitán, Holmes cedió y escuchó lo que Jack le dijo en susurros al oído. Muy sorprendido después de escuchar aquel pequeño gran secreto, un muy asustado señor Holmes, pirata guardián de las prisioneras del navío "Cazador de Doncellas", conocido por el tráfico de esclavas, huyó con suma rapidez escaleras arriba y fue directo hacia su capitán para contarle aquella extraordinaria historia acerca de una mujer que alegaba haber sido antes el famoso pirata Jack Sparrow.

Mientras tanto, Jack observaba con una sonrisa cómo el hombre regordete desaparecía tras la puerta, y las otras mujeres lo miraban con mucho asombro, incredulidad y desconfianza.


	7. Capítulo 6: ¡Defiende tu Virginidad!

**Capítulo 6: ¡Defiende tu Virginidad!**

No pasaron ni cinco minutos que el gordo estuvo de regreso y sacó a Jack de prisión y se lo llevó a empujones hacia el camarote del capitán del "Cazador de doncellas".Y luego de llamar a la puerta, dejó a nuestro pirata en el interior del cuarto frente al hombre por quien Jack pedía.

Dicho sujeto se le quedó mirando por un buen rato con una expresión entre incredulidad y burla.

-¿Así que tú dices ser mi gran amigo, el capitán Jack Sparrow? –preguntó al fin.

-Claro que soy yo, pero en un envase diferente –contestó mientras tomaba asiento y colocaba sus pies sobre la mesa, tomaba una fruta (una manzana, para ser más exactos) y le daba un buen mordisco.- ¡Esto está exquisito! Te confieso que allí abajo no se come muy bien… Pero me pregunto por qué siempre hay manzanas, a Barbossa le gustaban mucho y parece que a ti también, que poco original eres. (Eso va también para la autora de este fics)

Henry McKinley, que así se llamaba el traficante de esclavas, observó todos los movimientos y escuchó cada palabra de su invitada con sumo interés, muy divertido por la manera tan familiar con que se comportaba.

-¿Podrías explicarme lo que te ocurrió? Quizás así pueda creerte.

Y ante aquel pedido, el capitán Sparrow procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido en la misteriosa isla del "Cuello Torcido" y luego sus peripecias como representante del sexo débil en la isla "Tortuga". Aparte de todo eso, también contó ciertas cosillas secretas en que ambos piratas habían participado y que sólo ellos y nadie más sabía para así poder convencerlo totalmente.

-Veo que realmente eres mi amigo Jack Sparrow –dijo al fin con aún más renovado interés.

-¿Qué te dije? –sonrió triunfante el aludido.

El capitán Henry McKinley era un hombre bastante alto de cabellos castaño oscuro y una barba candado cuidadosamente recortada, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos verdes. De ropas algo pulcras y finas, de carácter un tanto serio e introvertido, podía llegar a ser bastante cruel con las mujeres, y en contadas ocasiones Jack había sido "accidentalmente" causante de la huída de varias de sus "mercancías". El traficante entonces vio en la nueva apariencia de su amiguito la forma perfecta de vengarse. Mientras Jack se entretenía con más manzanas y en su infatigable dialogo trivial, el capitán del "Cazador de Doncellas" se levantó lo más naturalmente que pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta del camarote, y sin que su invitado se diera cuanta, le echó llave.

-¿Y qué dices? –preguntó Jack de repente mientras se volvía para mirarlo- ¿Vas a dejarme en isla Tortuga? Ya sabes que tengo que regresar con mi tripulación y buscar la manera de romper este hechizo.

-¿Y por qué el apuro? –inquirió el aludido mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su amigo preguntándose para sus adentros si éste había notado sus movimientos anteriores. –Podríamos sacarle un poco de provecho a tus nuevas cualidades…

Jack, un poco alarmado, notó la mirada totalmente libidinosa de aquel hombre que se decía ser su amigo, y entonces comprendió en la grave situación en la que se había metido.

-Este…, no comprendo –dijo haciéndose el tonto mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la silla.

-No te hagas la desentendida. Tú ya sabes. Podríamos pasarla muy bien los dos juntos. –Decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más, listo para atrapar a su presa.

-Entiendo perfectamente bien lo que estás sintiendo por mí, es la primera vez que ves algo tan atractivo y hermoso como yo y no te culpo sentirte un poco atraído a mis brazos, pero ya sabes, en realidad soy un hombre. Tu gran amigo **Jack Sparrow**. –dijo con cierta acentuación las últimas palabras mientras se preparaba para emprender una rápida huída.

-Lo que realmente ven mis ojos es a una salvaje mujer que pide ser domada por un hombre como yo…

Jack tragó saliva ante tal sentencia, completamente asustado. ¡Lo querían hacer mujer de verdad!

De repente, aquel hombre se le lanzó encima para capturarlo, pero Sparrow fue más rápido y pudo esquivarlo haciendo que su atacante cayera pesadamente sobre la mesa de madera circular tirando todo lo que se encontraba sobre ella.

-¡Te voy a atrapar, Jack Sparrow y serás mi mujer! –gritó el otro enfurecido mientras se ponía en pie y se resbalaba luego gracias a haber pisado una manzana.

-No sabes lo tremendamente raro que sonó lo que acabas de decir –argumentó Jack mientras se detenía unos momentos para mirarlo.

-¡Te atraparé! –exclamó Henry mientras volvía a ponerse en pie y salía disparado directamente hacia donde se encontraba nuestro protagonista. Jack apenas pudo escapársele, ya que el otro pudo tomarlo de la casaca y arrancársela.

-Realmente tienes un cuerpo muy sensual –dijo mientras lo observaba como si lo estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada.

-Eso que dijiste no es de caballeros. Acabas de ofender a una dama. –Replicó Sparrow haciéndose el ofendido.

-No, aún no eres una dama, alguien tiene que **hacerte** una dama. –Dijo Henry con muchísima maldad.

Sin prestarle atención a sus palabras, el capitán del Perla buscaba a toda prisa alguna espada o algo por el estilo que lo ayudara a defenderse de aquel animal en celo, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

-Mi querido Jack, ¿piensas que voy a tener algo peligroso que pudiera utilizar una de mis invitadas? Sigues siendo el mismo iluso de siempre.

Perseguidor y perseguido se miraron a los ojos, desafiándose mutuamente, uno por tener la chance de vengarse y el otro por defender su recién adquirida virginidad femenina.

-Escúchame un momento, Henry –comenzó a decir Jack apresuradamente tratando de calmar los ímpetus de su amigo moviendo frenéticamente sus manos-, tienes que darte cuenta de que esta relación entre nosotros jamás funcionará, tú eres demasiado apasionado para mí y yo soy un hombre que adora la libertad y no quiero tener ninguna clase de ataduras, además…

-Ya cállate. –Dijo el otro sonriendo burlonamente- ¿Quién dijo que yo quiero una relación seria? Sólo me basta una noche entera de placer y nada más.

-Mal-di-ción –sólo pudo decir Sparrow dándose perfectamente cuenta que todo aquello podría terminar entre las sábanas de una inmunda cama pirata.

Acto seguido, como los dos estaban a ambos lados de la gran mesa ladeada, enfrentados, comenzó una cómica persecución alrededor de dicho mueble, siempre mirándose a los ojos y con las manos sobre la mesa, hasta que Henry comenzó a apurarse y por lo cual terminó corriendo por detrás de un desesperado Jack Sparrow, quien había adquirido una velocidad increíble para evitar ser capturado, hasta que, sin previo aviso, tomó una silla, se dio media vuelta, y se la rompió en la cabeza de su perseguidor, que acto seguido, cayó desvanecido al suelo. Triunfante, y dando un suspiro de alivio, Jack dijo:

-Nunca sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer una mujer que defiende desesperadamente su virginidad.

Entonces se agachó y comenzó a buscar la lleve entre las ropas de su ex amigo hasta que la encontró en el bolsillo derecho de su casaca. Pero antes de que abriera la puerta, le llamó la atención un cofre que se encontraba en un rincón. Estaba con llave, así que buscó entre el manojo que tenía en la mano y probó una por una hasta que por fin halló la llave correcta y pudo entonces abrir el dichoso cofre, en dónde se llevó una muy grata sorpresa cuando se fijó en lo que había en su interior.

-¡Mis cosas! –exclamó maravillado mientras sacaba del cofre su pistola, su brújula, su sable y su amado sombrero para luego ponérselos.

Después caminó hacia donde se encontraba su casaca, la alzó, la miró y luego se la puso diciendo bastante molesto:

-Que bruto animal, la rompió, ¿por qué no me regala flores si quiere halagarme? Pero no, él me rompe la única muda de ropa que tengo.

El capitán Jack Sparrow, más calmado, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de allí, un enorme empujón lo lanzó de bruces al suelo.

-¿Acaso crees que te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente, Jack Sparrow? –dijo muy molesto Henry Mc Kinley, quien se había despertado de su desmayo y por consiguiente había empujado a nuestro protagonista.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow para ti, amigo mío –aclaró Jack incorregible mientras apoyaba su codo derecho al suelo de madera y colocaba su otra mano en la cintura y lo miraba desaprobadoramente sobre su hombro.

-… Te voy a hacer pedazos… -se enfureció aún más el otro mientras sacaba su sable dispuesto a rebanar a Jack en pedacitos.

Al ver aquel gesto amenazador, la mujer (Jack), también tomó su sable y se levantó como un rayo dispuesto a pelear en contra de su reciente enemigo, poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Jah jah jah! –rió McKinley con desdén al ver la actitud temeraria de su ex amigo -¡Qué patético te ves! ¡Juro que en cuanto te derrote vas a ser mi mujer!

-Y yo juro que no descansaré hasta que te afeites esas horribles patillas. Te quedan espantoso –fue la desubicada opinión de Jack.

-¡¡Cállate!! –exclamó el otro capitán y se lanzó hacia su enemigo blandiendo su espada verticalmente para partirlo en dos, pero tubo mala suerte, ya que Sparrow pudo bloquear su golpe defendiéndose con su sable.

Estuvieron forcejeando por unos minutos, espada contra espada, pero era obvio quién iba a ganar, ya que uno de ellos no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para soportarlo por largo tiempo.

-Admítelo, Jack, soy mucho más fuerte que tú. Tan solo eres una tonta y debilucha mujer.

-¿Acaso no sabes que la gente pequeña es capaz de hacer cosas grandes? –Preguntó, tratando de ponerle sabiduría al asunto.

-¡¡Cállate, imbécil, y deja de decir estupideces!! ¡Ya vas a ver de lo que soy capaz! ¿Sabes lo que les hago a las mujeres que no paran de hablar?

-¿Le dejas escribir un libro para que se desahoguen?

-No. Les arranco la lengua…

-Qué violento… Pero recuerda que en realidad soy un hombre.

-No, eres una mujerzuela, acéptalo.

-¿Así que soy una mujerzuela? –preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Claro que sí.

-¡¡Entonces toma esto!!

Y sin que el capitán Henry McKinley se lo imaginara siquiera, recibió un tremendo puntapié de Jack en la entrepierna, haciéndolo arrodillarse por el espantoso dolor que sentió.

-M-me la p-pagarás… -apenas pudo decir.

-Es tu culpa, tú me diste la idea. Una dama jamás haría eso, pero una mujerzuela, sí.–Dijo el capitán del Perla inclinándose un poco y abriendo sus brazos, luego se dio rápidamente la media vuelta, dio unos pasos pero se detuvo, había recordado que le faltaba terminar aquella escena con su frase ganadora se siempre.

Entonces volvió a darse la media para ver a su enemigo caído y dijo triunfante:

-Acuérdate de este día como el día en que casi le quitas la virginidad a Jack…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un enorme e inesperado estallido, junto a una violenta sacudida del barco, lo hizo caerse de bruces al suelo con un desparramo de brazos y piernas, siguiendo así, la vieja tradición de nunca poder acabar su famosa y siempre interrumpida frase.

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? –se preguntó nuestro protagonista (que realmente sería "nuestra protagonista"), mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se acomodaba su viejo y raído sombrero pirata. Pronto, su pregunta fue respondida.

-¡¡Es la armada del Comodoro Norrington!! –Oyó escuchar a uno de los tripulantes del Cazador de Doncellas -¡¡Nos están atacando!!


	8. Capítulo 7: Motín a Bordo

**Capítulo 7: Motín a Bordo**

-Por fin te atrapé. –Murmuró el laureado Comodoro Norrington mientras miraba con su catalejo hacia la nave que acababa de atacar.

-¡¡Ataquen otra vez!! ¡¡No les den tiempo a reaccionar!! –ordenó mientras apartaba su vista unos momentos de su artefacto.

Y mientras sus hombres se disponían a disparar una vez más los cañones, Norrington volvió a observar todo por el catalejo mientras volvía a hablar para sí:

-Hace años que estoy detrás de tus fechorías y jamás pude detenerte, pero estoy seguro de que esta vez sí te atraparé y juro que terminarás en la horca…

El Comodoro Norrington, de impecable peluquín blanco, ataviado con ropas dignas de un jefe al mando de una poderosa flota de la armada inglesa, de rostro impecablemente recio y atractivo, de modales caballerescos y andar digno, era un hombre muy estricto y apegado a las leyes de la corona inglesa, hábil en el arte de la espada. Amante de la justicia y poseedor de una personalidad dominada por la razón antes que los sentimientos, y quizás era eso último lo que había llevado a Elizabeth Swan a rechazarlo como su futuro esposo y por consiguiente haber elegido a William Turner como el hombre de su vida, un muchacho mucho más pasional y sensible que él. Por supuesto que Norrington lamentaba que su vida amorosa no haya resultado como quisiera, pero lamentaba mucho más el hecho de haber dejado escapar al pirata Jack Sparrow en un arrebato de sentimentalismo, pero ya enmendaría ese grave error. El Comodoro Norrington dedicaría toda su vida, si era necesario, en capturar y llevar a la horca a Jack Sparrow.

Mientras tanto, nuestro querido y carismático protagonista, se había puesto en pie luego de haberse colocado bien su sombrero. Miró a su alrededor y notó todo aquel ajetreo entre los asustados hombres de la tripulación del "Cazador de Doncellas", quienes habían sido tomados por sorpresa por aquel ataque inglés gracias a que habían estado muy entretenidos con la pelea que había tenido su capitán con la nueva y extraña prisionera sobre cubierta, llevándolos a desatender por completo sus obligaciones, entre ellas, vigilar el horizonte marítimo.

Dado que se habían descuidado de tal manera, la armada del Comandante Norrington se había acercado hasta unas pocas leguas del barco pirata mercante, frustrando cualquier intención de escape, ya que estaban peligrosamente cerca del alcance de la artillería cañonera inglesa y serían hundidos sin remedio en pocos minutos. Sólo les cabía esperar el abordaje y la consiguiente lucha de espadas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Totalmente enceguecido por la furia de haber sido ridiculizado ante la tripulación, el capitán Henry McKinley juró para sus adentros que acabaría con la molesta presencia de Jack Sparrow de una sola vez por todas, y mientras tomaba su espada y se ponía en pie, le dijo a su tripulación:

-Preparen los cañones para atacar a esos cerdos y prepárense para un posible abordaje. Yo me encargaré de esta bufona.

-Pero capitán… -quiso replicar uno.

-¡¡Háganlo!! –exclamó lleno de ira sin siquiera mirar a quien le había hablado.

Y así, toda la tripulación del "Cazador de Doncellas", sin decir una palabra más, se puso manos a la obra para resistir el ataque del Comodoro Norrington y su armada de navíos ingleses mientras su capitán y una mujer extraña arreglaban sus asuntos personales.

-No sabía que un despecho te heriría tanto –comentó Jack con una media sonrisa -¿Tanto me querías?

-Cállate –respondió el otro enojado -. No te creas tanto. Pero tienes que saber que jamás una chica se negó estar en mis brazos, y tú no serás la excepción.

-¿Acaso te olvidas que realmente no soy una mujer?

-Ahora lo eres, y ten por seguro que tarde o temprano, alguien te hará dudar.

-¿Estás loco? Yo soy todo un hombre.

-¿Apostamos?

-Apostamos.

Y mientras el capitán Jack Sparrow y el capitán Henry McKinley guardaban la distancia, caminaban en círculos y se miraban directamente a los ojos con desafío, empuñando sus sables listos para atacar, la gran batalla estalló.

A la orden del comodoro, los cañones volvieron a disparar sus peligrosos proyectiles dándoles de lleno al barco traficante dejándolo muy dañado rompiendo el mástil mayor y parte de la proa. Los traficantes ya no podían escapar.

-¡¡Acérquense para el abordaje!! –otra vez ordenó imperiosamente el militar de alto rango, cuya tripulación obedeció en el acto.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Jack y su adversario habían iniciado su lucha personal entre ellos, pero como era de esperarse, aquella lucha no podía ser llevada muy en serio gracias a la actitud un tanto ligera de nuestro capitán.

Jack peleaba con destreza al igual que el otro capitán, pero sus idas y venidas sazonadas con algunos comentarios fuera de lugar, volvía loco de furia a McKinley. Sparrow saltó justo sobre unas grandes cajas de madera cuando su enemigo quiso rebanarle ambos pies con un rápido sablazo, luego, Jack lo atacó con su espada pero el otro pudo bloquearla para rápidamente utilizar un cuchillo que tenía escondido en su cinturón y tratar de abrirle el estómago, pero no pudo, ya que el capitán del Perla retrocedió justo a tiempo para luego emprender la huída a través de la cubierta del barco, corriendo cómicamente como era su costumbre, con los brazos alborotados. Viéndolo huir de esa manera, Henry, con el sable en una mano y con el cuchillo en otra, apretó fuertemente sus empuñaduras lleno de ira.

-¡¡TE ATRAPARÉ, JACK SPARROW!! –dijo.

Jack lo escuchó, pero trató de no darle tanta importancia y se concentró en lo que tendría que hacer, en tramar un plan. Sabía que el comandante Norrington haría que su tripulación abordara el barco pirata tarde o temprano, y que seguramente estaría a salvo de la locura de su amigo gracias a que ahora era una mujer y nadie sospecharía que era el famoso capitán del Perla Negra: Jack Sparow, eso tendría que ayudarlo a que lo protegieran los hombres de Norrington.

Como todavía Henry estaba persiguiéndolo para acabar con él, así que necesitaba hacer tiempo y confusión a bordo del barco, y ya sabía qué hacer, era algo arriesgado, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvar su propio pellejo.

Jack llegó a toda prisa a la entrada de la bodega en donde estaban las prisioneras, quiso abrir la puerta, pero comprobó que estaba asegurada con llave, eso sería un problema. Retrocedió un poco para tomar distancia y se lanzó contra la puerta para abrirla a lo bruto, como lo haría un hombre, pero lo único que consiguió fue rebotar contra ella para luego caer de cola al suelo. Se levantó sobándoselo y murmurando maldiciones. Casi se había dislocado el hombro. Trató de pensar en lo que haría entonces para abrirla, sabía que el gordito portador de las llaves estaría por allí tratando de evitar el abordaje de los ingleses, por lo tanto era arriesgado ir a buscarlo.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó completamente nervioso sin hallarle la solución al problema.

Afuera se escuchaban los gritos de ambos bandos, parecía que la armada de Norrington estaba a punto de atrapar al "Cazador de Doncellas". Entre las fuertes detonaciones de los mosquetes, se oían aún las más fuertes detonaciones de los cañones de ambos bandos. La Lucha pronto acabaría en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –dijo Jack lleno de alegría por su oportuna idea, y sin perder más el tiempo, subió rápidamente los escalones de madera.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir, el capitán Henry McKinley le salió al paso y se interpuso en el camino, sorprendiéndolo.

-Hola, mi amor –saludó malignamente.

-Hola –saludó con una nerviosa sonrisa. -¡Y adiós!

Sin que McKinley se lo esperara, Jack le arrebató el mosquete que tenía en el cinturón y le cerró la puerta en la cara, golpeándolo y dejándolo atontado en el suelo de la cubierta. Rápidamente Jack bajó por las escaleras y cuando llegó ante la puerta asegurada, le apuntó a la vieja y herrumbrada cerradura con el mosquete y disparó. Como dicha cerradura estaba estropeada, se rompió con facilidad dejando la entrada libre para nuestro pirata. Una vez adentro de la bodega-prisión, encontró a las mujeres muy asustadas dentro de sus celdas.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –exigió saber Beatriz, que parecía una de las pocas con valor de aquel lugar.

-La armada inglesa llegó y están tratando de capturar este navío –explicó rápidamente mientras trataba de buscar por todos lados las llaves que abrirían las celdas.

-¿V-vas a liberarnos? –preguntó asustada Josefine.

-Por supuesto, sino no estaría buscando las llaves –respondió mientras levantaba una vieja frazada para descubrir que sólo había un sucio ratón que salió huyendo despavorido al ser descubierto. Los gritos de la mayoría de las mujeres se hicieron escuchar al ver al roedor.

"El bicho ese está más asustado que ellas –pensó Jack un tanto despectivo-, afuera hay cosas en que sí vale la pena que gritaran. Todas la mujeres son unas cobardes, pero no me imagino a Elizabeth asustarse por una rata, ella es muy valiente…".

El sólo hecho de pensar en ella por unos momentos, Jack se desconcentró, pero la mujer llamada Beatriz lo volvió a la realidad.

-Si buscas las lleves de las celdas, las tiene el gordo asqueroso que tenemos como carcelero.

-¡Rayos! Entonces no podré liberarlas, seguramente él está afuera peleando. –Su plan peligraba.

-No lo creo -sonrió Beatriz, y señalando hacia una oscura esquina, en dónde apenas se veía a alguien en el suelo, dijo:

-Nosotras pudimos engañarlo y noquearlo, pero tuvimos mala suerte porque él retrocedió antes de que pudiéramos agarrarlo por sus ropas y terminó desmayándose allí.

-Pensamos en que ya todo estaría perdido si lograba despertarse. Se vengaría de nosotras –comentó María, la joven delgada. –Pero ahora llegaste tú y nada nos pasará.

Y sin perder un minuto más de tiempo, Jack Sparrow corrió hacia el gordo caído, y cuando comenzó a registrar sus ropas en busca de las dichosas llaves, pero entonces, el desmayado comenzó a despertarse.

-… ¿Eh…? Pe-pero qué demonios pasa… -dijo, confundido por el golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza.

-Nada, vuélvete a dormir –le respondió Jack mientras le daba otro golpe con la dura culata de la pistola, dejándolo otra vez desmayado.

-Éste va a tener un buen dolor de cabeza cuando despierte –opinó mientras seguía buscando las llaves hasta que por fin pudo encontrarlas.

Muy feliz, se dirigió entonces hacia las celdas y comenzó a abrirlas una por una hasta que por fin todas estuvieron liberadas. Luego de unos momentos de festejo al verse en libertad, la preocupación las embargó al escuchar las detonaciones incesantes de los cañones, que de tanto en tanto, lograban destruir el casco del barco y alojarse violentamente en la bodega, por donde comenzaban a entrar grandes cantidades de agua.

Agachadas para protegerse de los proyectiles, una de ellas dijo muy preocupada:

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? Van a hundir este barco antes de que logren rescatarnos.

-Tenemos que sabotear los cañones –dijo Jack, que ya tenía preparado un plan -. Una vez que ya no puedan seguir disparándolos, será más fácil para los soldados ingleses abordarnos y tomar prisioneros a los piratas sin necesidad de hundirnos.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan. Ayudarían a la pequeña flota inglesa.

-Las que tengan miedo no vengan –dijo Beatriz con voz imperante-, sólo estorbarían. Las que tengan el valor de acabar con estos imbéciles, que me acompañen.

Enseguida se supo quienes irían. Jack estaba fascinado con el carácter de la mujer morena. Ella tenía valor.

-Lástima que ahora sea una mujer, si no… -murmuró.

-¿Qué dijiste? –quiso saber Beatriz, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Eh? ¡Nada, nada! –exclamó nervioso moviendo frenéticamente las manos-. ¿Todas preparadas? ¡Pues vamos al ataque!

Y sin dudarlo, armadas con palos y hierros, todas salieron de la bodega y subieron a tropel por las escaleras dispuestas a cumplir con su cometido.


	9. Norrington Salva el Día y se Enamora

**Capítulo 8: El Comodoro Norrington Salva el Día** **y se Enamora**

Mientras tanto, Henry McKinley por fin pudo reponerse del tremendo golpazo que Jack le había propinado con la puerta. Estaba completamente enfurecido, jamás una mujer lo había humillado de esa manera, ¡pero ya vería aquella cuando la atrapara! La batalla que estaba dando a lugar y la derrota inminente que se veía venir ya no le importaban, sólo le importaba atrapar a Jack y hacerle todo lo que le haría a una mujer de verdad.

En cuanto por fin pudo ponerse en pie y extender su mano para abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió de repente y un grupo de mujeres lideradas por Jack Sparrow, le lanzaron una pesada lona encima que encontraron abajo y lo derribaron al suelo para luego dirigirse hacia la otra puerta que conducía hacia la sala de los cañones, sólo Jack se quedó junto a terriblemente enfurecido capitán McKinley, quien había rasgado la sucia lona con su cuchillo y logrado ponerse en pie.

Ambos capitanes se miraron por unos momentos, mientras tanto se escuchaban las detonaciones de cañones y mosquetes, gritos y la imperiosa voz del Comodoro Norrington ordenando el abordaje a sus hombres.

-Ya todo terminó –le dijo Jack-, ríndete.

-Eso jamás –respondió Henry testarudo mientras alzaba amenazadoramente su sable-. Primero tengo que acabar contigo.

-Pero que cabeza dura eres –replicó mientras volvía a sacar su espada, dispuesto a defenderse-. Debes saber que nadie pudo ponerle una espada encima al invencible capitán Jack Sparrow.

-Eso está a punto de cambiar… -dijo el otro, quien, sin dudarlo un segundo, se lanzó en un instante sobre su adversario.

Jack respondió defendiéndose lo mejor que pudo, ya que la furia de McKinley era tan grande como el poder de sus golpes de espada. Nuestro capitán estaba asustado, con la fuerza femenina de su nuevo cuerpo era incapaz de mantener el ritmo violento del combate al que era sometido, sólo podía escaparse más que de costumbre, hacer piruetas y utilizar toda cosa que estuviera a su alcance como arma de defensa, ataque o huída.

En un momento de la pelea, el capitán del derrotado "Cazador de Doncellas", derribó a Jack con un rápido barrido de pies, provocando que la mujer cayera de espaldas al suelo, quedando un tanto aturdida.

-¡Te tengo! –festejó McKinley al mismo momento en que se agachaba para clavarle el sable en el pecho, pero Jack fue rápido y listo, así que utilizando una de sus piernas, empujó a su adversario con toda la fuerza que pudo, logrando derribarlo y lanzándolo contra un tonel de manzanas, en dónde se estrelló.

Aprovechando el pequeño incidente de su ex amigo, Sparrow se levantó y salió disparado hacia el otro lado del barco, en dirección al timón, para controlarlo y facilitar la captura de la nave. Ya no es escuchaban los cañonazos del "Cazador de Doncellas", así que supuso que las mujeres habían logrado con su cometido. Mientras corría hacia el mando del navío, Jack tubo que enfrentarse contra algunos piratas que se le interpusieron en su camino a los que evadió con espadazos, algunas volteretas, y evasiones cómicas, hasta tiró a uno por la borda. Cuando por fin pudo llegar al timón y encargarse del tipo quien lo maniobraba con un fuerte golpe con el puño de su sable, el capitán Jack Sparrow por fin tenía el objeto deseado entre sus manos y hacer de él lo que quisiera. Pensaba estropearlo, pero…

-¡¡Acabaré contigo, Jack Sparrow!! –gritó Henry McKinley al borde de la locura al mismo tiempo que reaparecía blandiendo peligrosamente su espada en contra de Jack, quien apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, y cuyo golpe cayó directo sobre el timón, destrozando parte de él.

-¡Oye! –dijo Jack un tanto molesto- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Destrozaste el timón! ¡Hiciste lo que yo quería hacer! ¿Sabías que eres más fastidioso que un dolor de muelas? –Luego se puso pensativo y agregó:

-¿O será tan molesto como un mosquito?

-Gggrrrrrrrr… ¡¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!! –exclamó ya totalmente enfurecido, enloqueciendo de ira. -¡¡VOY A REBANARTE COMO A UN PEDAZO DE PAN!!

-Prefiero como a un tocino, es más rico.

-¡¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!!

Y así comenzó otra vez la pelea que nada tenía que ver con lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, los hombres del Comodoro abordaron el navío pirata y comenzaron a pelear en contra de algunos de los piratas que todavía querían defenderse y presentar batalla, pero prontamente fueron vencidos de uno en uno. El Comandante James Norrington observaba todo aquello desde su otro navío, parado cerca del timón y del hombre que estaba encargado de maniobrarlo. Estaba concentrado en la batalla de sus hombres, pero pronto, algo llamó la atención del Comodoro: una mujer peleando frenéticamente contra el quien parecía ser el capitán del barco pirata.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy peligrosas para nuestro pirata protagonista, la furia incontrolable de McKinley era una fuerza poderosa contra su débil brazo femenino, y por poco, en varias ocasiones durante la pelea, estuvo a punto de partirlo en dos. Jack necesitaba con urgencia alguien que lo ayudara.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que varios soldados ingleses estaban como fascinados mirando la pelea que mantenía con Henry McKinley, pero ninguno de ellos hacía el mínimo asomo de movimiento para ayudarlo.

-¿Y así se hacen llamar caballeros? –murmuró molesto mientras trataba de seguir luchando.

Pero luego, mientras huía de su enemigo, Jack pudo ver a Norrington en el navío de guerra que era justo el que había abordado el barco pirata, por consiguiente, se encontraba al lado de la mencionada nave, así que trató de aprovechar al máximo la presencia de su otro enemigo a su favor. Haría que él lo ayudara.

Jack Sparrow saltó hacia la barandilla del barco y tomó una de las gruesas sogas que colgaban de los palos de los mástiles y se lanzó hacia el otro barco, soltándose luego para caer de pie sobre la cubierta de dicha nave de guerra. Frente a él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, estaba el Comodoro Norrington, y ambos se miraron a los ojos, lleno de desesperación uno, y lleno de sorpresa el otro.

-¿Me podrías ayudar? –pidió apresuradamente la extraña mujer.

James Norrington no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, la aparición tan repentina de una dama tan irrealmente salvaje lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Las últimas maniobras de Jack no pasaron desapercibidos por el capitán Henry McKInley, quién también utilizó una soga y se balanceó con fuerza hasta aterrizar en la cubierta del barco enemigo, dispuesto a dar caza a su escurridiza presa.

Como él había caído cerca de dónde había aterrizado Jack Sparrow, Henry se encontró frente a frente con Jack y el Comodoro, lo que hizo que los tres se miraran en silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Así que ahora buscas la ayuda de quien juró llevarnos a la horca, Jack? –le preguntó lleno de ira.

-¿Jack? –repitió James extrañado.

Jack Sparrow no sabía que decir, pero el sorpresivo ataque de McKinley lo salvó de dar una explicación.

Como aquel ataque fue tan de repente, Jack sólo tubo tiempo de dar un brinco hacia delante, con tan mala suerte, que tropezó torpemente y cayó encima del Comodoro Norrington, derribándolo al suelo y él cayéndosele encima.

Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero con el sólo hecho de que aquella mujer desconocida llena de una fuerte personalidad cayera sobre él, lo perdió por completo.

Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca y James pudo sentir su agitada respiración sobre él, notó la ruda belleza de sus facciones femeninas, su piel dorada por el sol, sus hermosos senos apenas ocultos por la vieja camisa. Era delgada y poseedora de una fina cintura que ahora sus grandes manos sostenían. Aquella mujer era simplemente hermosa, una belleza casi salvaje, indomable y libre como el mar. Y así fue, como el rígido Comodoro James Norrington, se volvió a enamorar.

Con aquella espantosa visión frente a sus ojos, (Jack sensualmente encima del Comodoro), Henry McKinley terminó por fin de perder los estribos de su cordura.

-¡¡MALDIA MUJERZUELA TRAIDORAAA!! –exclamó enfurecido.

Jack se volvió para mirarlo y entonces, sin quererlo, puso sus pechos muy cerca del rostro de Norrington, quien se puso muuuuyyy colorado ante tal excitante muestra de un par de bellos atributos femeninos.

-¡¡TE MATAREEE!! –gritó Henry muy frustrado y completamente celoso, blandió su sable en contra de Jack Sparrow, pero un rápido movimiento del Comodoro, quien por fin pudo dominarse, hizo a un lado a la atacada y sacando su espada, bloqueó el ataque y rápidamente barrió a su enemigo con su pie, haciendo que éste cayera pesadamente al suelo.

El Capitán Henry McKinley trató de incorporarse para seguir con su atropellado ataque, pero pronto fue rodeado por varios soldados y comprendió que ya nada podía hacer, así que se rindió bajando su sable.

-Dime ahora qué vas a hacer con ella –dijo mientras los soldados lo apresaban-, también es un pirata.

-Por cierto que no la dejaré junto a ti ni tampoco junto a tus hombres –respondió sin inmutarse. –Ella se quedará conmigo en este barco.

Rápidamente, Sparrow se colocó frente al Comodoro y lo corrigió seriamente:

-Navío, es navío. No Barco.

James lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una fijeza tal que nuestro capitán prefirió cerrar la boca y colocarse a su lado, como si nada hubiera dicho.

Pero aún así, Jack estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué querría Norrington que se quedara junto a él? Algo parecía no andar bien.

Y mientras los hombres que habían quedado con vida del navío pirata capturado eran llevados hacia sus celdas, y las mujeres rescatadas eran enviadas a otro de los barcos de combate ingleses, Jack Sparrow se quedaba a bordo del mismo navío junto a su más ferviente enemigo: el Comodoro James Norrington.


	10. Capítulo 9: Dudas, Dudas y más Dudas

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada: No estoy muy segura acerca de la marca del capitán Sparrow, he estado buscando la primera peli para asegurarme, pero no pude hallarla, snif, (hace siglos que ví la peli y además tengo una memoria terrible). Perdonen si he cometido algún error garrafal, sepan disculpar las molestias, pero ya no puedo seguir aguantando sin poder publicar este capítulo. (Realmente odio escribir así entre mis historias)**

**Fe de Erratas**

SEGUNDA PARTE: ROMPECORAZONES

**Capítulo 9: Dudas, Dudas y más Dudas**

En un principio, el Comodoro Norrington mandó a encerrar a la pirata a una de las celdas de la bodega, pero pronto cambió de parecer y ordenó que la llevaran a un camarote lo mejor acondicionado que se pudo para las necesidades básicas de una mujer.

Nadie se daba cuenta de la lucha interna entre los sentimientos y el deber en el interior de aquel hombre. James sabía que debía ser inclemente con los rufianes, pero aquella extraña mujer lo había conquistado totalmente. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino aquietar su corazón y tratarla lo mejor que pudiera hasta que llegaran a Port Royal en dónde allí se decidiría su destino?

Mientras el Comodoro James Norrington se debatía entre amarla o condenarla, el pobre Jack Sparrow, ahora convertido en una representante del sexo débil, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurriría con él respecto a su libertador y carcelero. El camarote en donde lo habían confinado era bastante cómodo, mucho más que su camarote en su amado Perla Negra. Antes, cuando Barbosa era el capitán del Perla, no había sido muy amable en su trato para con aquella habitación.

Jack se encontraba frente a un rectangular espejo de marcos dorados sentado en una cómoda silla forrada con una tela roja suave. Estaba contemplándose en dicho espejo, muy pensativo, respecto a todos los problemas que le había traído el solo hecho de ser mujer. No sabía cómo iba a encontrarse otra vez con su tripulación, y era casi seguro de que Norrington iba camino a Port Royal, en dónde Jack no quería ir por equis circunstancias: uno, ser ahorcado; dos, encontrarse con Will y Elizabeth. Sabía que ellos no lo reconocerían si lo vieran, ya que ahora era una mujer, pero sabía que si llegaban a enterarse quien era realmente, se burlarían de él a más no poder.

-¡Ni loco que me quedo más tiempo en este navío! –exclamó Jack poniéndose de pie muy decidido.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la ventana del camarote y la abrió, luego fue hacia la cama, tomó unas sábanas y procedió a rajarlas en gruesos pedazos para atar sus extremos y así conseguir una especie de soga para poder bajar y llegar al agua. Jack suponía que ya estaban cerca de Port Royal y no le sería difícil que alguien lo recogiera o pudiera llegar a tierra. Cuando ya tubo lista su soga improvisada, Jack ató un extremo a una de las gruesas patas de la pesada y torneada cama de madera para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana y lanzar hacia abajo el resto de la soga. Cuando ya estaba cruzando una de sus piernas hacia fuera de la ventana, escuchó que le quitaban el cerrojo a la puerta y entonces ésta se abrió dando paso al Comodoro Norrington, quien se quedó bastante sorprendido parado en la entrada al ver a su prisionera a punto de escaparse.

Muy nervioso, Jack sólo pudo balbucear unas cuantas palabras:

-… Este… ¡Hola…! Sólo quería salir a tomar un poco de aire, está muy cerrado aquí y yo sufro de una severa claustrofobia… Así que…pensé…

-Te estabas por escapar. –Dijo sin inmutarse el Comodoro, y luego, frunciendo el entrecejo, dijo:

-No trates de engañarme, esperaba que hicieras eso.

-¿Ah sí? –Jack se hizo el tonto mientras volvía a poner lentamente su pie sobre el piso de su camarote -. ¿Eres adivino o algo así? Tendrías que trabajar adivinando el futuro, ganarías mucho dinero de esa forma y no…

-Ya cállate –ordenó Norrington, e inmediatamente después se dirigió con pasos veloces hacia su sorprendida prisionera.

-¿Pero qué…? –sólo atinó a decir Sparrow cuando vio a su enemigo abalanzarse sobre él sin darle tiempo a nada, y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió totalmente vulnerable, y no le gustó nada en lo absoluto.

El Comodoro James Norrington tomó la muñeca derecha de la mujer y con la otra mano le corrió la manga para ver la vieja marca"P" de pirata hecha con hierro al rojo vivo en la parte inferior antebrazo, reafirmando así la certeza de que aquella mujer era una pirata, por lo tanto, no merecía más que la horca, pero…

-Así que de verdad eres una pirata, ¿no? –dijo decepcionado.

-Tuve malas influencias en mi niñez –Parecía más un chiste que una declaración.

El Comodoro no dijo nada respecto a eso, pero no se dio cuenta que los ojos de su prisionera estaban fijos en la espada que llevaba al cinto. Pero cuando Jack estuvo a punto de arrebatársela para poder amenazarlo y escapar, James se dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta sin siquiera darse cuenta de las intenciones de su prisionera, así que el pobre Jack, que se abalanzó hacia delante, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y sólo pudo recuperarlo balanceando sus brazos en círculos hacia atrás, para que por fin pudiera sostenerse en el respaldo de la silla. Norrington se volvió para mirarla un tanto extrañado, pero sólo vio en su prisionera silbando nerviosamente y mirando hacia el techo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Estás muy sucia –dijo dando un suspiro-. Mandé a que te calentaran un poco de agua para bañarte y también a que te trajeran ropa limpia.

Luego llamó a uno de sus soldados y le dijo que asegurara la ventana para que ella no pudiera escaparse, acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta, y antes de salir por ella y asegurarla, miró a la mujer y dijo:

-Cuando estés aseada, traerán tu cena.

Y en cuanto se hubo marchado, Jack, incrédulamente sorprendido, parado como un tonto con los brazos totalmente sueltos, sólo pudo atinar a decir:

-¿Ba-ñarme?

Pasaron varias horas antes de que el capitán Jack Sparrow accediera a bañarse, odiaba tener que hacerlo, odiaba el jabón y odiaba estar limpio. Un pirata tan libre, y al mismo tiempo, atado al mar como él, sólo necesitaba el agua de mar para darse un chapuzón de vez en cuando. Pero si no se bañaba ahora, sabía que el Comodoro no le enviaría la cena.

-Ese Norrington es un psicópata sádico –se quejó más tarde mientras apenas se enjabonaba metido en la bañera de madera-, se abusa de que tiene el poder en este navío, pero ya verá, me vengaré. ¡Nadie manda al capitán Jack Sparrow a bañarse con un apestoso jabón!

Jack se bañó lo más rápido que pudo (o sea, poco y nada), pero en cuanto salió de la bañadera sintiéndose triunfante por su gran astucia, pisó el jabón, se resbaló, y se fue de golpe otra vez al agua dándose otro terrible remojón. Está de más aclarar que un montón de maldiciones y palabrotas fueron dirigidas hacia el culpable de la situación en la que estaba metido: el Comodoro Norrington. Jack Sparrow, ahora sí, y sin quererlo, estaba completamente limpio.

Luego, Jack se vistió con la ropa que le habían dejado. No eran ropas de mujer para su alivio, sino ropas de hombre, pero limpias. Luego de que se hubiera vestido guardó celosamente sus otras ropas piratas, esperando que más adelante, se las volviera a poner, como hombre o como mujer, una vez que hubiera podido escapar de allí.

Jack estaba furioso con su situación, y todo por culpa de una maldita maldición a la que ni siquiera lograba entender su finalidad. ¿Por qué el convertir a un hombre en mujer? ¿Y quién rayos sería aquel Shake que lo quería para su harén? Y por sobre todo, ¿cómo podría librarse del anillo?

Miró su mano, la mano en dónde llevaba el dichoso anillo maldito. Odiaba el anillo. Por culpa suya había sido maldecido con la apariencia de una mujer, separado de su tripulación y de su amado "Perla Negra". Habían querido abusar de él, y por sobre todo, ¡tubo que bañarse para poder comer! En ese momento le dio tanta rabia que decidió intentar sacarse el anillo como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, y no encontró mejor forma que comenzar a morderlo.

-¡Maldición! –se quejó entre dientes mientras seguía con su vano intento- ¡Está atorado!

Y cuando más concentrado estaba con su tarea infructuosa de mordisquear el anillo ( más bien parecía una rata royendo), el Comodoro Norrington hizo una entrada rápida y sorpresiva junto a uno se sus hombres de más bajo rango, quien se ocupaba de las tareas más simples del barco, por ejemplo, la comida, la limpieza o la vestimenta.

Está de más aclarar que los tres personajes se miraron durante unos instantes en silencio y con los ojos bastante grandes a causa de la sorpresa que se llevaron.

-Este… -Jack sonrió nerviosamente-. Me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Ya veo… -dijo James observándolo de reojo, preguntándose para sus adentros de quién diablos se había enamorado. ¿Qué le había visto a esa mujer vulgar?-. Te hice traer la comida.

-Gracias por su caballerosidad –replicó con una reverencia, tratando de imitar modales femeninos para no llamar tanto la atención, pero, ya era un tanto tarde.

El Comodoro nada dijo, pero ordenó a su hombre que le preparara la mesa y se retirara, luego se dirigió hacia su prisionera y dijo:

-Más tarde vendré a hablar con usted, hay cosas que necesito saber. –Y dicho esto, se retiró.

Jack se quedó un tanto perplejo con la extraña actitud de aquel hombre. Sabía que el Comodoro era una persona rígida y seria, pero sospechaba que había algo que estaba tratando de ocultarle. ¿Qué sería? Él era muy amable pero al mismo tiempo receloso. Sabiendo que estaba tratando con un pirata, y a pesar de su jurada lucha contra ellos, lo estaba tratando bastante bien. Pero enseguida desvió su atención sobre su enemigo y se centró en la cena que le habían traído.

-Bueno, hay enigmas que no vale la pena descifrar, mejor me dedicaré a llenar mi estómago para después pensar en cómo me escaparé de éste lugar-. Miró la comida y olió su aroma-. ¡Qué rico se ve esto! ¡Son tocino, papas y huevo! ¡Vino fino delicioso y uvas! ¡Voy a comer como un rey!

Y mientras el capitán Jack Sparrow, ahora convertido en una señorita, se dedicaba a hincar los dientes, el Comodoro James Norrington oscilaba entre el deber y el amor en su camarote.

James Norrington, sentado como al abandono sobre su silla frente a una gran mesa repleta de cartas marítimas, trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos, y en especial, sus sentimientos. El dolor que le había causado el rechazo público de Elizabeth apenas lo estaba asimilando, sobre todo el haber conocido inmediatamente al afortunado elegido. Así que para poder olvidar aquel desaire, se había dedicado de lleno en perseguir a los piratas y acabar con ellos, en especial al excéntrico Jack Sparrow, a quién no veía hacía ya bastante tiempo. Pero justo ahora en que más abocado estaba en su deber, aparecía aquella extraña y hermosa mujer un tanto despistada pero inalcanzable. Inalcanzable porque era una pirata y él un soldado de la corona dispuesto a hacerla ejecutar, ¿pero qué tan dispuesto estaba en hacerlo…? Se había enamorado locamente de ella y ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos y amarla, pero eso significaría rechazar todo para lo que había luchado tanto durante mucho tiempo. ¿Realmente valía la pena perderlo todo por una completa extraña?

Dio un profundo suspiro y miró el reloj. Pronto amanecería y tocarían puerto en Port Royal, ya era tiempo de que tomara una decisión al respecto de lo que haría con ella. Si la llevaba frente a la magistratura, era seguro que la condenarían a muerte. Era una tontería soñar con quedarse con ella, eso era para los soñadores, no para él, esa era la verdad, él no era un soñador, sino un militar de alto rango que hacía respetar la ley a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus sentimientos. Ya había cometido un error antes, con dejar ir a Jack Sparrow, y no volvería a cometer otro error similar, no, conservaría la cabeza fría, a pesar de que su corazón moriría junto con ella. Él era el Comandante James Norrington, un hombre de honor que servía a la corona inglesa, y era su deber hacer cumplir la ley a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo.

Era casi el amanecer cuando el capitán Jack Sparrow había tramado un plan totalmente desquiciado, propio de él (ya que alguna vez había representado el papel de un sacerdote), para poder escapar, y lo pondría a toda marcha, pues había recordado algo que Beatriz le había dicho antes de que se separaran, cuando los salvaron, algo que él mismo había tachado como "tonterías".

"Ese hombre está perdido por ti –le había dicho ella- y ya sabes que un hombre en ese estado haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que ama. Aprovéchalo y utilízalo. Yo lo haría, ¿y tú?".

-Si el tonto de Norrington siente algo por mí –dijo Sparrow con una malévola sonrisa-, voy a utilizarlo como nunca lo utilizaron en su vida… ¡Wah jah jah jah jah…!

Luego calló y murmuró un tanto confundido:

-Eso que dije sonó bastante raro… Menos mal que no hay nadie que pueda escucharme…


	11. El Hombre que Odio en la Mujer que Amo

**Capítulo 10: El Hombre que Odio en la Mujer que Amo**

La pequeña flota inglesa de guerra constituida por tres navíos, tocó puerto a las cinco de la mañana en Port Royal.

Mientras tanto, Jack Sparrow era lo suficientemente osado y pervertido como para no tener que pensar dos veces en la falta moralidad de su plan, sólo le interesaba escaparse de allí, reunirse con su gente en el Perla y tratar de romper el hechizo, y nada más.

A las seis de la mañana ya tenía todo preparado, (por cierto, le costó horrores tener que levantarse temprano), pero creía que Norrington era de aquellos que madrugaban temprano, así que lo engañaría, se vengaría, lo utilizaría y luego huiría de allí. Tenía todo fríamente calculado y suponía que nada iba a estropearle el plan, absolutamente nada.

Media hora más tarde, y como Jack lo había supuesto, el Comodoro Norrington quiso verlo, ¡pero en su camarote! Eso sí que nuestro pirata no lo había planeado, ya que su plan consistía en tratar de "seducirlo", tirarlo a la tina con agua sucia (para vengarse del baño que tubo que darse), atarlo, y luego utilizarlo como rehén para escapar del navío, pero el tener que ir al camarote del odioso Norrington estropeaba todos sus malévolos planes.

"Y bueno… -pensó Jack encogiéndose de hombros-, ya veremos lo que pasa, mientras no se ponga loco como Henry…".

El soldado que fue a buscarlo lo condujo hasta dicho camarote, y tras su llamado en la puerta, el Comodoro Norrington dio el permiso de que pasaran. El extraño caminar un tanto oscilante de la prisionera, le llamó la atención, le hizo recordar a alguien, pero no podía saber con exactitud a quién.

-Desátala –ordenó, e inmediatamente, no sin alguna duda, el soldado obedeció.

Una vez que la hubo desatado y el soldado los hubiera dejado solos he hiciera guardia afuera, Norrington decidió de una vez por todas, decidir lo que haría respecto a la prisionera.

Y sin que él se lo indicara, dicha prisionera tomó asiento y colocó sus pies sobre la mesa, y, "sin querer", tiró un tintero y desparramó todo su contenido sobre algunas cartas marítimas, también sobre el fino traje del Comodoro Norrington, haciendo que este se levantara de un brinco de su silla para mirarse el traje arruinado.

-¡Uy! Lo siento. –Dijo Jack sin ni siquiera sentir una pizca de culpabilidad.

"Eso va por haberme obligado a bañarme" –pensó con malicia satisfecha.

-No…, importa –respondió James mientras volvía a sentarse, pero en vez de comenzar con la conversación, se le quedó mirando como si estuviera en la luna, lo que hizo poner un tanto nervioso al capitán Sparrow.

-Esteee, ¿no quería usted decirme algo? –preguntó.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí! –respondió como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño.

"Parece un completo idiota –pensó Jack burlonamente-. Creo que voy a divertirme un rato con él".

-Tiene que saber que cuando lleguemos a Port Royal, usted será ejecutada en la horca –respondió velozmente el Comodoro, como si él mismo no quisiera escuchar sus propias palabras.

-Ya lo sabía –comenzó la gran actuación de Jack Saprrow, bajando los pies de la mesa y mostrando un semblante lleno tristeza y resignación-, desde que me obligaron a seguir este camino sabía que mi vida terminaría trágicamente…

-…-Norrington no supo qué decir, estaba sorprendido, jamás se hubiera imaginado una respuesta así, tan sincera.

Jack continuó con su farsa.

-Siempre quise ser una esposa devota y una madre ejemplar, pero el destino nunca te da lo que quieres –se levantó y lentamente se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar tristemente por ella-. Mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas era una niña de cuatro años, unos piratas abordaron el barco en que ellos viajaban y mataron a casi todos los pasajeros. Sólo me perdonaron a mí y a otros niños, pero con el tiempo, y después de la dura vida que tuvimos que vivir entre esos piratas, nosotros también nos convertimos como ellos al no saber cómo ganarnos la vida.

Si en esos tiempos se hubiesen entregado premios por la mejor actuación, Jack los hubiera ganado todos con su interpretación de una mujer buena y marginada, herida por el destino.

-¡No sabe usted cómo me hubiera gustado vivir una vida normal…! Pero ahora es demasiado tarde y tengo que pagar por mis crímenes, ya no hay más esperanzas para mí…

-Todo eso son mentiras –exclamó Norrington seriamente, casi sin mostrar expresión alguna como buen inglés que era.

-… –Jack se preocupó, ni siquiera se atrevió a volverse para mirarlo, pero estaba listo para emprender una veloz huida si era necesario.

Lentamente, James se acercó hasta la sufrida mujer y se paró detrás de ella, permaneciendo en silencio por unos momentos.

"Me atrapó –pensó-. Tendría que haberme imaginado que jamás podría engañar a alguien tan inteligente como él".

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el Comodoro volviera a hablar.

-Yo, te… dejaré escapar –dijo al fin. Por primera vez en su vida, James Norrington, dejó que sus sentimientos hablaran más fuerte que su razón. Ahora sabía muy bien lo que tenía qué hacer, aunque eso significara sacrificar toda su vida.

-¿Eh? –se asombró Jack al escucharlo. Lo había engañado finalmente, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que el duro y estricto Comodoro le permitiera escapar a un pirata tan fácilmente.

-Tienes que irte antes de que me arrepienta –continuó James un tanto nervioso para luego darse la media vuelta y caminar unos pasos, con la mirada hacia abajo, aún luchando consigo mismo. –Ya sabe que soy un militar al servicio de la corona inglesa, y he jurado eliminar a todos los piratas que navegan por estos mares… Lo que estoy haciendo, está… en contra de todas mis creencias.

Auque Sparrow podría haber dejado las cosas hasta allí y marcharse, estaba totalmente impresionado por el cambio de actitud del Comodoro, su perversidad le pedía a gritos seguir engañándolo, para saber hasta dónde podrían llegar las acciones de un hombre que estaba prácticamente postrado a sus pies. Jack no era vengativo, pero era tan atrevido que no podía dejar escapar la mejor oportunidad de hacer sufrir a uno de sus enemigos. Para nuestro capitán, sólo era un juego, y el Comodoro Norrington era una marioneta, y además, él jamás sabría quien era en realidad aquella mujer que tenía ante él, por lo tanto, no había peligro en seguir engañándolo.

Con una audacia y falta de moralidad increíbles, Jack Sparrow se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Norrington hasta tenerlo tan cerca, parado tras sus espaldas, que tan sólo unos centímetros los separaban. Por supuesto que no quería tocarlo, pues a pesar de tener la apariencia de una mujer, Jack seguía siendo uno hombre en su interior. No era de su agrado tocar afectuosamente a otro se su propio género.

-Pero –dijo-, ¿qué haré de mi vida? ¿Quién cuidará de mí? Yo no quisiera seguir siendo una cruel pirata, sólo quiero vivir una vida normal, con un querido esposo e hijos a quienes amar…

-Yo no puedo hacer nada –dijo el aludido fingiendo serenidad y dureza a pesar de sentir su corazón latiendo con suma velocidad. Trató de no volverse, para no tener que mirar sus ojos suplicantes.

Divertido con lo que veía, Jack decidió dar un paso más osado.

-Pero yo pensé que usted me acompañaría. Pensé que sentía algo por mí… porque yo… me enamoré de usted la primera vez que lo vi y no me iré hasta que acepte escaparse conmigo.

Y mientras nuestro cruel amigo se reía por dentro, pensando en rechazarlo apenas se le declarara, James recibió impactado las dulces palabras de aquella mujer. ¡Resultó que ella también lo amaba! ¿Sería a caso capaz de dejar una comisión tan bien remunerada por una completa desconocida, culpable de haber robado su corazón? ¡Podría ser feliz al fin con una mujer que lo amaba! Podría tener hijos y hasta otro trabajo si era necesario. Sí, ella lo valía, valía cualquier sacrificio.

Todo sucedió tan de repente, que nada le dio tiempo a Jack para reaccionar. Norrington, impulsado por sus sentimiento, se había dado vuelta velozmente y lo había tomado por la cintura con ambos brazos.

-Acepto escaparme contigo, porque yo también te amo.

Y lo besó.

Con los brazos moviéndolos frenéticamente, los ojos terriblemente abiertos y tan pálido como un muerto, el capitán (capitana) Jack Sparrow no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Norrington lo estaba besando! Auque sentía un asco enorme, no podía soltársele, los brazos que lo sujetaban eran muy fuertes.

"¡¡No me merezco esto!! ¡¡No me merezco esto!! ¡¡Buuuaaaah!!" –pensaba desesperado, y cuando estaba a punto de romperle la cabeza con un candelabro que había podido recoger de una mesita que estaba cerca suyo, la puerta del camarote fue abierta con tanta violencia, que hizo que la atención del Comodoro se fijara en la persona que acababa de entrar y lo soltara, así que como un rayo, Jack Sparrow corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió, y comenzó a vomitar. Aún sin poder creer lo que le había pasado.

Ante un sorprendido Comodoro James Norrington, un hombre enloquecido por la furia de los celos, hizo su aparición: el ex capitán del "Cazador de Doncellas", Henry McKinley, quien había logrado escaparse de su prisión, acabar a quien quiso detenerlo en el camino hasta poder dar con el paradero de su escurridiza presa.

-Lo felicito, Comodoro Norrington –dijo con un tono entre burla y enojo-, acaba usted de besar a uno de sus peores enemigos: el capitán Jack Sparrow.

-¿C-cómo? –no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero enseguida se repuso y replicó:

-¿Me crees un idiota? ¿Crees que me voy a creer esa tontería? Tú sólo quieres hacerle daño y no te lo permitiré… ¡Prepárate para combatir! –exclamó valerosamente sacando su sable, dispuesto a defender el mancillado honor de su "novia".

-¡Eres un ingenuo estúpido! –respondió el otro también con espada en mano, dispuesto a batirse en duelo contra quien había logrado atrapar primero al escurridizo Sparrow.

-¿Acaso no notaste sus ropas? Siempre usa lo mismo. ¿Y no viste su brújula? ¡Con sólo verlo caminar tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que era Jack Sparrow! Lo compré por casualidad a un grupo de bandoleros. Él me contó que por culpa de un anillo que encontró en la isla del Cuello Torcido se convirtió en una mujer. Supongo que lo viste pelear, ¿o no? Sin duda es él, y tú acabas de besarlo… ¡Jah jah jah! Pero he de suponer que también fue bastante desagradable para él… ¡Jah jah jah!

Por supuesto que James no creía una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho aquel lunático, pero recordó que cuando en el final de la batalla, cuando los tres se habían encontrado por primera vez, McKinley había llamado a la mujer con el nombre de "Jack", y sin quererlo, una pequeña sensación de duda se asomó en la mente de Norrington.

-¿Aún no me crees, verdad? –sonrió malignamente-. Me lo imagino, yo también siento cierta atracción hacia esa mujer, pero creo que nuestros impulsos son diferentes, ¿verdad? No sé qué cuento te contó, pero parece que caíste en su engaño…, y ella, mejor dicho, él, tomó una cucharada de su propia medicina sin quererlo… ¡¿NO ES CIERTO, JACK SPARROW?! –apenas terminó estas palabras, inmediatamente le lanzó un cuchillo al aludido, que fue a clavarse en al marco de la ventana, al lado de un atribulado capitán del Perla Negra, quien se dio vuelta inmediatamente.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¡Casi me matas!

Pero enseguida y sin quererlo, los ojos de Jack se cruzaron con la mirada inquisitiva y suplicante del Comodoro Norrington, lo que lo hizo guardar silencio.

-¡Vamos! –Lo desafió Henry -¡Dile que eres Jack Sparrow! ¿O es que acaso no tienes el valor para decírselo?

Jack nada dijo, temeroso del resultado de su revelación. Su vista se posó entonces en la puerta recientemente abierta por su lunático amigo.

-¡No la molestes! –exclamó Norrington blandiendo su espada- ¡Lo que estás diciendo son los pensamientos insanos de un completo loco!

Pero a pesar de aquella amenaza, el pirata siguió, pues se sentía herido y traicionado, y quería vengarse de cualquier forma.

-Oye, Jack, ¿acaso en realidad él te gustó? ¿Por eso no quieres romperle el corazón?

-¿Qué si me gusta él? –Sparrow había mordido el anzuelo-¿Te volviste loco? ¡Claro que no me gusta! ¡Yo soy un hombre…! –se detuvo, consiente de la estupidez que había dicho.

-¡Ups…! Oh oh… -Y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, lentamente, Jack se volvió hacia el Comodoro Norrington y lo miró.

Éste estaba blanco como un papel, petrificado por lo que acababa de escuchar de la supuesta mujer que le había dicho cuánto lo amaba… ¡Y como un tonto él también se lo había dicho! ¡¡Y la había besado!! ¡¡Besado en realidad al odiado Jack Sparrow!!

Lentamente, el semblante del Comodoro fue transformándose en una expresión de futura ira incontenible, sus puños comenzaron a cerrarse con tanta fuerza que la empuñadura del sable comenzó a crujir. Esa era la señal de que Jack Sparrow, el gran actor, tenía que bajar el telón y huir velozmente de aquel lugar si quería seguir con vida. Así que, raudo como una liebre asustada, y sin que Henry McKinley pudiera detenerlo, Jack desapareció por la puerta del camarote hacia su libertad.

El capitán Jack Sparrow jamás fue tan veloz en un escape en toda su vida, pues sabía que se había metido en un terrible problema y que Norrington lo haría pasar a mejor vida rápidamente sin necesidad de llevarlo a la horca en cuanto lo atrapara. Y mientras corría miraba al pasar a los soldados atacados por McKinley, ya se encontraba en la barandilla del barco buscando la plancha que habían extendido hacia el puerto de Port Royal, una voz femenina conocida lo llamó.

-¡¡Jack Sparrow, capitán del "Perla Negra"!!

El aludido se dio media vuelta y se encontró de frente con Beatriz que venía corriendo hacia él con una bolsa de lona entre sus manos. Cuando llegó hasta él, una mirada brillante entre alegría y picardía, iluminó su rostro adornado con una bella sonrisa.

-En verdad que eres Jack Sparrow. No podía creerlo cuando te escuché decírselo al carcelero. Toma, estas son tus cosas. –Dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa-. Logré juntarlas al escaparme cuando nos llevaban hacia la magistratura. Sabía que estarías en problemas y quise ayudarte, ¿Cómo te fue con él?

Y antes de que pudiera responderle, oyó a Norrington gritar desde su camarote:

-¡¡MALDITO JACK SPARROW!! ¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!! ¡¡NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA QUE TE AHORQUE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOOOOOOOS!!

-Ya lo sabes… -dijo alzándose de hombros para luego decir un tanto apurado:

-Creo que me excedí un poquito con él, así que si no quiero morir, me tengo que ir cuanto antes... Gracias por todo…

Pero en cuanto Jack quiso darse la vuelta y seguir su camino, Beatriz lo tomó por el brazo y jaló al pirata convertido en mujer hacia ella y le dio un profundo y largo beso en la boca para luego mirarlo a los ojos y decirle:

-Cuando ya hayas roto la maldición, te buscaré.

Y acto seguido, Beatriz se marchó velozmente por el puente y desapareció entre los pescadores y marinos, dejando estupefacto a Jack Sparrow.

-Dos personas me besaron hoy… No sé si tengo buena o mala suerte… -murmuró pensativo, pero luego dijo ya con más seguridad:

-Bueno, creo que tengo ambas suertes.

Y antes de que más soldados llegaran para socorrer al navío en problemas, y que el Comodoro Norrington lo encontrara, Jack también bajó hacia el puerto y se mezcló entre la gente, esperando no atraer más problemas sobre sí.


	12. Un Encuentro Accidentado con Will

**Capítulo 11: Un Encuentro Accidentado con William Turner**

El Comodoro James Norrington y el capitán del desaparecido navío "Cazador de Doncellas", Henry McKiney, se habían batido en duelo en el camarote después de que Jack huyera, rompiendo todos los muebles. Sus sentimientos también estaban combatiendo, uno muy adolorido, y el otro sintiéndose traicionado.

La pelea sólo había durado un poco más de cinco minutos, ambos mantenían el mismo nivel de destreza en el sable, pero luego, McKinley se vio superado en número al ver que varios soldados llegaban para ayudar a su jefe y tuvo que huir por la ventana, saltando a las aguas del mar y hundirse en ellas.

El Comodoro ordenó que dispararan sus mosquetes hacia el agua, pero luego de hacerlo no supieron a ciencia cierta si habían acabado con el fugitivo.

-Si está vivo, seguramente irá a buscar a Jack Sparrow –murmuró Norrington mirando por la ventana.

-¿Cómo dijo, mi Señor? –preguntó uno de los oficiales.

-Nada… -contestó-. El escape de estos dos piratas son mi culpa y mi responsabilidad. Saldremos ahora para encontrarlos y capturarlos, seguramente se marcharán a la ciudad.

-De acuerdo, Señor.

Y dando la orden de partida, James encabezó a un grupo de soldados hacia el puerto, y por consiguiente, hacia la ciudad. Ninguno de ellos sabían lo que su Señor estaba sintiendo, ninguno sabía que en su interior se estaba rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos.

"Pagarás por haberme engañado de esa forma tan cruel, Jack Sparrow –pensaba confundido entre los sentimientos de traición y dolor-, cuando te encuentre no tendré piedad contigo".

Y mientras Norrington se marchaba con su grupo de hombres, McKinley los observa escondido desde atrás de unos toneles de madera, esperando el momento oportuno para salir de allí y comenzar con su objetivo: encontrar a Jack Sparrow.

"Ya verás cuando te encuentre –dijo, sonriendo malévolamente-, dije que serías mi mujer y así será".

Una vez con el camino libre, McKinley salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la ciudad en busca de su presa.

Ambos hombres querían encontrar a una misma persona por razones diferentes, ¿quién la encontraría primero?

Jack, ya en el mercado, sabía que Norrington y McKinley lo buscarían hasta dar con él (si es que no se habían matado entre ellos, cosa que lo beneficiaba por dos), así que se le ocurrió un magnífico plan (según él), y sin que nadie lo notara en el patio de una casa, se robó unas prendas femeninas.

"Ellos están buscando a una mujer vestida con ropas masculinas, pero no a una vestida como mujer. Jeh jeh jeh, soy tan inteligente". –Pensó maravillado.

La cosa era en dónde se cambiaría de ropa para no llamar la atención. Pensó en una Posada, pero si lo veían entrar con ropas de hombre y salir vestido como mujer, se lo dirían al Comodoro en cuanto estuviera allí. No, no podía arriesgarse así, tenía que buscar un lugar escondido para hacerlo.

El capitán Jack Sparrow caminó por las calles de la ciudad sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde iría, no encontraba ningún lugar adecuado y ya eran cerca de las doce del mediodía y se moría de hambre, de pronto, se le cruzó por la cabeza ir a pedirle ayuda a Will.

-¡No, no! –exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente-. Estoy pensando estupideces, si se llega a enterar de que soy yo, se va a burlar toda la vida de mí, estoy seguro…

Entonces, el quejido de su hambriento estómago se dejó escuchar.

-Por otra parte –dijo pensativo-, si no le digo nada sobre quien soy yo, jamás se enterará de quien soy yo, por lo tanto, no corro ningún riesgo de que me reconozca y así podré disfrutar de su hospitalidad hacia una hambrienta desconocida. ¡Pero qué astuto soy!

Después de su extraño monólogo, un alegre Jack se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la casa de su amigo William Turner dispuesto a representar otro papel, uno que esperaba, no le trajera muchos problemas.

William Turner, un joven apuesto y talentoso herrero, le daba los últimos toques de arreglo a su impecable traje. Ansioso porque había quedado en verse con su querida Elizabeth para almorzar en un picnic en el campo sobre una pequeña loma verde y hermosa. El día parecía totalmente perfecto, pero había comprobado con horror que se le había hecho muy tarde gracias al haber estado muy entretenido trabajando en los últimos toques de unas espadas que iba a entregar a la armada local.

-Elizabeth me matará. –Murmuró preocupado mientras se miraba por última vez al espejo y se arreglaba el cabello.

Este muchacho había sido rescatado desvanecido cuando era un niño de un naufragio provocado por el malvado Barbossa cuando era el capitán del "Perla Negra". Gracias a la intervención de la pequeña Elizabeth, quien le quitó una moneda que llevaba atada al cuello, no lo identificaron como pirata por el capitán Norrington, Gibbs y los demás. El pequeño y huérfano Will luego fue tomado como aprendiz de herrero por un viejo bueno pero dado a la bebida. Luego de una década, y por ciertas circunstancias creadas por un pirata algo extraño y extravagante, llamado Jack Sparrow, enterándose de que su padre fue en realidad un pirata y no un mercader como le había dicho su madre, por fin le había declarado su amor a su siempre idolatrada Elizabeth, por quien había estado enamorado desde pequeño, evitando así, que ella se casara con el Comodoro Norrington.

Will, un joven buen mozo, siempre elegante vistiese lo que vistiese, alto, delgado, de enérgico y decidido caminar, inteligente y leal, muy diestro con el martillo tanto como en el arte de la esgrima, bastante sentimental y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos. Un simpático y buen muchacho que podía combinar los sentimientos y la razón en dosis precisas.

El reloj dio las doce llamando la atención del muchacho.

-¡Esta vez sí que Elizabeth va a matarme! –exclamó, e inmediatamente se lanzó hacia la puerta de salida, pero en cuanto la abrió, una desconocida mujer cayó desmayada a sus brazos, dejándolo muy asombrado.

El plan de Jack había salido a pedir de boca, ya que Will hizo exactamente lo que esperaba, ayudarlo. Fingiendo que perdía el conocimiento, había logrado una comida y un lugar para cambiarse de ropa asegurados. Así que, comenzaba otra actuación.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y su mirada pareció perdida y confundida hasta que se encontró con el preocupado rostro de su amigo.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita? –preguntó al verla que se despertaba.

-… Creo que sí… -respondió mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y fingía un dolor de cabeza-. ¿En dónde estoy?

-Está en mi casa. ¿Puede contarme lo que le pasó?

-Claro –asintió dócilmente-. Unos piratas que traficaban con mujeres me raptaron desde las colonias y me encerraron con otras mujeres. Luego de varios días de maltrato, fuimos rescatadas por una flota inglesa que nos desembarcó en este lugar.

Hizo un silencio conmovedor antes de seguir, Will estaba expectante.

-Pero ahora no tengo a dónde ir, estoy sola y desamparada… ¡No sé qué hacer! –Y el incorregible Jack, fingió un doloroso llanto que conmovió al joven profundamente.

William estaba impactado por aquella bella y joven mujer de unos cuantos años más que él. Era totalmente frágil, de hermosa figura, casi inocente… Ella necesitaba su ayuda y él se la daría, porque él era un perfecto caballero. Y sin quererlo, se olvidó de su querida novia.

Luego de que se hubieran presentado, (Jack dio un nombre falso), el engañado muchacho le proporcionó comida caliente y refugio como Jack lo había planeado, pero era claro que no podía quedarse allí todo el día, pues tarde o temprano llegaría el odioso Norrington que adivinaría con exactitud que él se encontraría allí oculto, por lo tanto, se tenía que marchar lo más pronto posible.

-Necesito cambiarme de ropa antes de marcharme –dijo de pronto.

-Pero no es necesario que se vaya tan rápido –protestó Will-, puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quiera.

-Tengo que irme –replicó esta vez con más energía-, no me gusta ser una carga, y…

-Usted no es una carga para mí –negó con la cabeza, testarudo-, con gusto la recibo en mi casa.

-Pero tu novia se molestará, ¿Porque tienes una novia, verdad? –el capitán del Perla se estaba cansando de fingir.

-Sí, pero ella entenderá.

"Muchacho tonto –pensó Jack muy molesto-, justo ahora se pone testarudo. Pero bueno, ya sé lo que haré, le diré que me quedaré aquí, y en cuanto pueda cambiarme, me escaparé antes de que descubra quién soy".

-Me quedaré si me das una habitación en dónde cambiarme de ropa, odio la ropa de hombre, es incómoda –mintió.

-Puede ir allí detrás, luego de que esté lista buscaremos en cuál habitación de la casa se alojará. –Dijo indicando unas viejas cortinas verdes, cuyo fin eran de hacer de puertas de una despensa.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la mujer, e inmediatamente descorrió la cortina, entró allí y comenzó a desvestirse ante un atónito muchacho, dejando a la vista una sensual espalda morena.

-¡No olvide cerrar la cortina! –exclamó Will súper nervioso y rojo como un tomate mientras se daba la media vuelta para no seguir mirándola.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó Jack cerrando las cortinas y dándose cuenta de la torpeza que había cometido, pues como hombre que era realmente, se había olvidado de que las mujeres eran pudorosas.

-¿Demonios? –repitió el joven Turner algo extrañado. Había creído que aquella mujer era una dama, pero quizás sólo era una simple mujer de clase baja.

Aún así, el muchacho no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquella hermosa figura femenina ni la dulce feminidad de su invitada, ¡hasta le parecía más atractiva que Elizabeth! Will sacudió la cabeza al cruzársele ese pensamiento, pero aún así se prometió a sí mismo velar por aquella inocente y sufrida dama.

Mientras tanto, Jack aprovechaba para robar algunos alimentos de la alacena para el viaje y meterlos en un saco que había encontrado.

-¿La trataron muy mal esos piratas? Escuché que fue al barco "Cazador de Doncellas" quien Norrington capturó. –Preguntó Will curioso.

De repente, Jack sacó la cabeza por la cortina verde y dijo sin poder controlar su genio:

-Se dice "Navío", no barco, "navío", creí que lo sabías.

-¡¿Jack?! –exclamó el muchacho dándose vuelta para mirarla muy sorprendido al reconocer a su amigo por aquella frase-. ¡¿Eres tú?!

-¡Ups! –el mencionado quiso pegarse un tiro por su tonto descuido, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo en su defensa, algo sucedió:

En ese instante, la puerta de salida al patio se abrió dándole paso solamente al Comodoro Norrington, quien había mandado a sus hombres hacia otra dirección, pues había preferido ir solo ante el posible encuentro con Jack Sparrow.

-¡¡Por fin te encuentro, Sparrow, sabía que te encontraría aquí!! –exclamó triunfante-. ¡¡Pagarás ya mismo lo que me hiciste!!

Y acto seguido, sacó su espada y se abalanzó ante los tomados por sorpresa Will y Jack. Gracias al impacto sorpresivo de las palabras de la supuesta mujer y de la repentina aparición y aseveración de James Norrington, William había quedado tan asombrado que apenas pudo reaccionar, pero con tan mala suerte, que tropezó con la bolsa de lona de Jack y cayó de bruces hacia la alacena ante un desparramo de cortinas verdes, cayendo pesadamente sobre su semi vestida huésped, quedando justo con la cara metida entre los bien desarrollados pechos de la mujer.

Norrington estaba como petrificado al ver todo lo sucedido, pero quien se llevó una mayor y desagradable sorpresa, fue la persona recién llegada menos indicada para ver aquella escena: Elizabeth Swann.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! –exclamó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.


	13. Un Juego de Espadas muy Peligroso

**Capítulo 12: Un Juego de Espadas muy Peligroso**

Elizabeth Swann era una chica de temperamento, de ideas brillantes y una valentía comparada a la de su novio. Igualmente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por las personas a quienes amaba o lograr cualquiera de sus objetivos propuestos, lo cual, a veces la hacía muy peligrosa. Auque fue criada como una dama delicada, su temple y personalidad liberal, le permitía liberarse de las ataduras del protocolo de la época y acostumbrarse a cualquier situación.

Hija del gobernador de Port Royal, hermosa, esbelta y rubia salvadora de William Turner, ex pretendida de James Norrington, y totalmente confundida en sus sentimientos hacia Jack Sparrow, a quien no sabía si amaba o detestaba.

Y ahora, en ese momento, Elizabeth Swann, hija única del gobernador y prometida de William Turner, veía cómo su novio la traicionaba con una perfecta extraña frente a sus propios ojos. Poco a poco, una ira incontenible comenzó a invadir su dolorido y traicionado corazón. Elizabeth, sintió unos terribles celos.

Era lo peor que podría haberle pasado a Will, allí estaba su querida Elizabeth parada en la puerta con las manos crispadas por la ira. El muchacho deseaba con todo su ser que ella fuera como otras chicas y se marchara de allí para luego él seguirla, explicarle que todo era un mal entendido, reconciliarse y nada más, pero en ese momento estaba dudando de que ella fuera como las demás mujeres. Elizabeth lo iba a matar.

-¿Qué te parece si te sales de encima mío? –Le preguntó Jack un tanto fastidiado-. No lo pareces, pero eres bastante pesado, y además, ella está pensando muy mal de nosotros dos y nuestra hermosa relación.

-¡¿Pero de qué maldita relación está hablando?! –Se molestó Will incorporándose sólo un poco-. ¡Yo ni siquiera la conozco!

-¡Ejem! –dijo el pirata, aún acostado en el suelo y con su amigo encima-. Quita tus manos de allí…

-¿Eh? –extrañado, el joven miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que tenía ambas manos afirmadas sobre los pechos de la mujer.

-¡Demonios! –maldijo sacándolas de encima y poniéndose en pie, muy colorado y nervioso-. Esteee… Lo siento mucho… Yo no quise…

-No te hagas problemas, a mí también me gustó –replicó Jack dejando a un muy confundido Will, mientras también se ponía en pie y se arreglaba la ropa, para luego inclinarse a modo de despedida ante los tres personajes que lo miraban boquiabiertos.

-Como veo que esto se está por poner bien feo, y es un asunto que no me concierne, me marcho de aquí. Adiós.

Y justo antes de que lograra cruzar la puerta de salida, Elizabeth, quien estaba parada al lado de dicha puerta, lo detuvo sorpresivamente, colocándole una espada de esgrima en el cuello.

-Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que sepa quién demonios eres y qué diablos hacías con William –dijo amenazadoramente.

-Que boca para una señorita –replicó Jack, pero lo único que consiguió, fue que ella le presionara más el filo de la espada en el cuello.

-No estoy para chistes tontos –dijo más molesta aún.

-No era un chiste, era una opinión –contestó incorregible.

Pero antes de que Elizabeth tomara la mano de la justicia por su propia cuenta, Will decidió intervenir.

-¡Espera Elizabeth! Te aseguro que nunca hubo nada entre esa mujer y yo. Yo sólo la estaba ayudando…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Poniendo tu cara y tus manos en sus pechos? ¿Esa es tu forma de ayudar a otras mujeres?

-¡Pero Elizabeth!

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras! ¡Yo te ví!

-¡Pero fue un accidente! Deja que te lo explique…

-¡No quiero tus explicaciones!

Viendo que la discusión seguía y que sus dos amigos estaban enfrascados en ella, Jack decidió retirarse silenciosamente de allí. Tomó delicadamente la punta de la espada que lo tenía atrapado, y la hizo a un lado lentamente poniéndosela atrás, pero cuando ya se creía libre para escapar, otro espada en su cuello lo hizo detenerse una vez más.

-Acuérdate que yo también estoy aquí –dijo molesto el Comodoro Norrington.

-Eh… Sí… -asintió Jack Sparrow sonriendo nerviosamente mientras miraba de reojo las dos espadas en su cuello, una por delante, y la otra por detrás. Mientras tanto, Will y Elizabeth seguían discutiendo a su lado.

-¡Ya te dije que ella no me interesa!

-¡No te creo!

-Eres la única para mí…

-¡Vete al diablo con tus mentiras!

-¿Quieres que te convenza de que esta mujer no significa nada para mí? –preguntó Will desesperado, e inmediatamente desenvainó su espada y también se la colocó en el cuello a un ya histérico Jack-. ¡P-puedo cortarle el cuello si tú quieres…!

"¡Otra espada más no! –gimió para sus adentros Sparrow-. ¿Qué hice de malo para merecer todo esto?"

-¡Por Dios! –exclamó incrédula, creyéndolo incapaz de algo así-. ¡Eres un patético farsante y mentiroso! ¡Te odio!

-¡Pero Elizabeth!

-¡Jah! ¡Con razón no pudiste ir al picnic! ¡Estabas de amoríos con otra mujer! Y pensar que yo iba a casarme contigo…

-¿Cómo que "ibas" a casarte conmigo? –se asustó Will.

-¡Pues con esto no me caso nada!

-¿Así que desconfías de mi palabra? –comenzó a molestarse él también.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No soy estúpida!

-¡Entonces no vamos a casarnos nada y punto!

-¡Como quieras!

A pesar de que ellos dos estaban discutiendo intensamente por su culpa, Jack no podía liberarse de las espadas que lo mantenían prisionero, ya que el Comodoro Norrington también se unió a la discusión, pero sin bajar el sable, al igual que Elizabeth y Will.

-¡Te dije que él no era de fiar! –dijo.

-¡Tú no te metas! –amenazó Will.

-¡Déjalo hablar! –exclamó Elizabeth saliendo en defensa de su ex prometido- ¡Debí haberlo escuchado!

-¡Bien! ¡¿Ahora te pones de su lado?!

-¡Por lo menos él no me engañaría!

-¿Y quién lo asegura? ¡Norringon no es ningún santo!

-¡No le permito que se refiera así de mí! –se enojó el aludido.

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me refiera a usted, señoría?! –preguntó con sarcasmo un fastidiado Will Turner-. ¡¿A una ostra aburrida?!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

-¡Cállate, Will!

-¡Ay! Defiendo a mi ex… -replicó en tono de burla y desprecio.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!

Y mientras los tres discutían acaloradamente, iban y venían por toda la cocina con el pobre capitán del "Perla Negra" con el cuello atrapado entre las tres filosas espadas, siguiéndolos obligadamente para que no le cortaran la yugular por accidente, o más seguramente, queriéndolo.

-Cuidado con la espada… Cuidado con la espada… -repetía el pobre muy nervioso.

Medio agachado, con el cuello estirado, y con los brazos abiertos, moviéndolos frenéticamente como era su costumbre cuando se veía en problemas y escapaba (sólo que aquí no podía hacerlo), Jack Sparrow ya no aguantó más aquella situación y exclamó:

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Yo soy el capitán Jack Sparrow! ¡Me convertí en mujer por culpa de un maldito anillo maldecido y quise utilizar a Will para que me ayudara! ¡Él jamás te engañó, Elizabeth! ¡Créele! ¡Me arrepiento de todos los problemas que les causé, así que déjenme en paz! ¡No me corten el cuello!

Cuando se calló, notó que los tres lo estaban mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, al igual que sus bocas, por el asombro provocado por aquellas palabras reveladoras.

-Realmente eres tú… -dijo Will impresionado, bajando la espada al ver confirmadas sus sospechas.

-No…, lo puedo creer. –Conmocionada, Elizabeth también bajó su espada.

Al escuchar esa asombrosa confesión de parte de la mujer que aún amaba, el Comodoro Norrington tuvo que aceptar la cruel realidad y dejar de lado las pocas esperanzas que había mantenido hasta ese momento. Pero todavía mantenía el sable en el cuello de su enemigo sin saber qué hacer, confundido ante sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué va a hacer? –Le preguntó Will-. Siendo mujer no podrás llevar a Jack a la magistratura, jamás creerían una historia así.

-Por mí que se lo lleve –dijo Elizabeth aún molesta con el capitán del "Perla" por el mal momento que le había hecho pasar.

James frunció el entrecejo y los labios, confundido pero a punto de tomar una decisión. Miró a su prisionero y sólo vio la mirada suplicante de un cachorrito en problemas, sus manos unidas pedían perdón. Norrington sacudió la cabeza, otra vez el maldito pirata lo estaba manipulando, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Una decisión momentánea. Por el momento, William Turner tenía razón.

Bajó la espada sin decir una sola palabra.

-Gracias, gracias… -agradeció Jack inclinándose un poco varias veces con las manos unidas.

Norrington no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con cierta desconfianza.

Pero entonces, una muy enfadada Elizabeth se dirigió hacia Jack y le propinó un terrible puñetazo en el rostro, dejándolo sentado en el suelo, luego se dirigió hacia Will y le dio un tremendo bufetazo, dándole vuelta la cara. Luego pasó al lado de un bastante asustado Comodoro y se dirigió hacia el salón diciendo:

-Eso fue por todo lo que me hicieron pasar. Jack, más vale que nos expliques bien todo este asunto.

Los tres hombres (uno estaba convertido en mujer), se miraron sorprendidos.

Luego de que nuestro protagonista se hubo cambiado de ropa en la habitación de Will, poniéndose otra vez sus ropas ajadas y sucias de pirata, fue a la pequeña sala y tomó asiento junto sus amigos y enemigo preparado para explicarles las razones que lo habían motivado a actuar de esa manera.

Jack Sparrow les explicó todo, empezando por la llegada a la isla del "Cuello Torcido", de cómo encontró el anillo, lo que le pasó cuando se lo puso, de la extraña voz que escucharon él y sus hombres, de cuando fueron a Isla "Tortuga", el rapto, del capitán Henry McKinley del barco "Cazador de Doncellas" (omitiendo lo de su intento de abuso), la llegada de Norrington, de su huída (claramente, aquí Jack omitió lo del beso, lo que el Comodoro se sintió agradecido), y de su llegada a la casa de Will hasta la llegada de James y Elizabeth.

Cuando Jack terminó con su loca historia, Will, Elizabeth y Norrington se le quedaron mirando en silencio por unos momentos, pensativos.

-Ahora necesito que me ayuden para romper esta terrible maldición –pidió el pirata.

Silencio.

-¿Qué me responden? ¿Me ayudan?

Silencio otra vez.

-¿Y? ¿Qué les pasa?

Una vez más el silencio, hasta que…

-¡¡Jah jaah jaaah! –explotó Will sin poder contener más la risa-. ¡¡Sólo tú serías lo suficientemente idiota como para que te pase algo así!! ¡¡Jah jaah jaaah!!

Elizabeth tampoco pudo aguantar más.

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!! –dijo, casi sin poder respirar- ¡¡Eres una mujer!! ¡¡A ver si así aprendes a no husmear en los tesoros ajenos!! ¡¡jah jah jah!!

Y mientras los dos se dedicaban a burlarse de un muy ofendido Jack Sparrow, quien antes fuera hombre y ahora era una mujercita, el único que no se burlaba de él era el Comodoro Norrington, quien seguía sumido en el silencio por razones obvias.

-Lo sabía –murmuró Jack enojado y cruzado de brazos-. Por eso no quería que se enteraran, ahora van a estar molestándome todo el tiempo…

James Norrington se levantó de golpe y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Ya se va? –Preguntó el muchacho- Pensé que con este lío usted sería el que más disfrutaría de esto.

Ya con la puerta abierta y la mano en el picaporte, el Comodoro ni siquiera se volvió para mirarlo.

-Ahora que lo puedo capturar, no puedo –respondió-, esperaré a que vuelva a ser como era antes.

Y acto seguido, se marchó, dejando a todos algo pensativos mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasará? –se preguntó Will extrañado- Pensé que torturaría un rato a Jack, pero no fue así.

-No lo sé. Sé que él es un hombre serio, pero esto no me lo explico. –Replicó Elizabeth también asombrada, luego se volvió hacia el capitán del "Perla Negra" y le preguntó:

-¿Y tú, Jack? ¿Qué opinas?

-No sé nada de nada –negó éste, tratando de no pensar mucho en la verdadera razón de aquel extraño comportamiento, pues ciertamente la sabía.

Y mientras así estaban las cosas en la casa de William Turner, ningún habitante de Port Royal se imaginaba que muy pronto estarían en peligro gracias a que Jack Sparrow era, lamentablemente para él, una mujer buscada.


	14. Capítulo 13: Sacrificio

**Capítulo 13: Sacrificio**

Amanecía. Parecía ser que ése sería un día hermoso, soleado, resplandeciente, un día de esos en que uno agradece estar vivo y con ganas de realizar todos sus sueños, pero para nuestro guapísimo muchacho, William Turner, le sería un día bastante problemático por la sola presencia en su casa de un amigo un tanto alocado: Jack Sparrow.

Y allí estaba Will, uno de nuestros queridos protagonistas, en la cocina tomando el té con algunos sándwiches de mantequilla esperando a que su amigo ya se hubiera despegado de las sábanas y bajara a desayunar. Tan tranquilo estaba, que no le prestó demasiada atención a Jack cuando tomó asiento frente a él, hasta que…

-¿Me pasas la mantequilla? –pidió el recién llegado.

-Sí, claro… Toma. –respondió pasándole el pote sin mirarlo. -¿Sabes? Es un poco extraño escuchar tu voz ahora…

-Ajá… ¿Sólo tienes té? –Preguntó un tanto preocupado mirando hacia todos lados- ¿Acaso no tienes un poco de ron por ahí?

-Jack, tú sabes cuánto detesta Elizabeth esa bebida. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo tendría ron en mi… -Will alzó la vista y de inmediato escupió el líquido que apenas acababa de tomar, quedándose boquiabierto, totalmente sorprendido.

Y ahí estaba su amigo pirata, poniéndole mantequilla a su pan, con la camisa y chaquetón semiabiertos (como era su costumbre), mostrando casi todo lo que tenía que mostrar.

-¡¡Jack!! –Exclamó escandalizado mientras inclinaba la cabeza para no tener que mirar a su impudoroso amigo-. ¿Cómo te atreves a bajar así? ¡Por Dios!

-¿Qué tiene? –se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse-. Somos hombres.

-¡Yo sí pero tú no! ¡Ahora eres una mujer! ¡Ya no es lo mismo!

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora me discriminas? –Jack se hizo el ofendido.

-¡No es eso! –se quejó el pobre de Will, desesperado por no poder hacer entrar en razón a su inconsciente amigo.

Y en eso estaban, hasta que Elizabeth hizo su aparición por la puerta del pasillo y se encontró con semejante escena.

-¡Jack! ¡Will! ¡¿Pero me pueden explicar qué es esto?! –preguntó muy enojada y completamente roja por la indignación.

-El desayuno. –Respondió Jack mientras mordía tranquilamente un sándwich.

El muchacho quiso alzar la vista pero se topó con los nuevos atributos de su amigo y volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

-¡Mira con que aspecto bajó a desayunar! –se quejó-. ¡No puedo hacer que se arregle un poco! ¡No entiende que ahora es diferente!

-Eso se llama discriminación –fue la opinión del pirata.

-Y esto se llama un buen derechazo a la cara si no te acomodas esa camisa ahora –amenazó la joven alzando un poco su puño.

Jack la miró de reojo y comprendió que si no hacía lo que ella le pedía, pronto tendría un ojo morado.

-Está bien… Pero qué violenta…-dijo mientras se serraba un poco más la camisa bajo la amenazadora mirada de Elizabeth.

-Me voy a asfixiar así. –Se quejó y luego agregó:

–No saben cómo disfruto mirar este cuerpo frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo…

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron de reojo, y luego, asiendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho el pirata, el muchacho preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Elizabeth?

-Vine a ver si Jack se estaba portando bien, -lo volvió a mirar con recelo al aludido mientras él seguía desayunando como si nada pasara-, y también quería saber lo que haríamos al respecto con su problema.

-¿Cómo que es lo que harían? –Se alarmó un poco Sparrow-. Tienen que ayudarme, por supuesto.

-No sé… -dijo Will sonriendo atractivamente y observando con malicia a su "amiga"-, yo creo que estás muy bien así. ¿Tú qué opinas, Elizabeth?

-Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo –asintió con una sonrisa vengativa-. Le va a venir muy bien un cambio radical en su vida.

-No pueden estar hablando en serio –dijo la victima un tanto preocupado.

-Pero Jack, hablamos muy en serio –aseveró Will-. Creo que es la única forma de que te liberes de los problemas que ocasionas y de que nosotros nos liberemos de ti.

-¡Hasta podrías casarte con un buen hombre y sentar cabeza! –opinó Elizabeth, muy divertida con la idea. –Conozco buenos partidos para ti.

Jack comenzó a molestarse, sus amigos habían comenzado a burlarse de su desgracia otra vez.

-¿Qué te parece el Comodoro Norrington? Harían una pareja perfecta –bromeó el apuesto muchacho.

-No me gusta la idea –protestó el pirata.

-¡Oh sí! Nos casaremos los cuatro juntos, ¡haremos una doble boda! –rió con gusto la hija del gobernador.

Y mientras los dos jóvenes volvían a destornillarse a carcajadas, a Jack no se le escapó la oportunidad de hacer una de sus agudas observaciones.

-¿Y podríamos hacer "cosillas" los cuatro juntos en la luna de miel?

Will y Elizabeth dejaron de reírse y lo miraron un poco confundidos.

-¿No podemos? Qué lástima –dijo el capitán del "Perla" fingiendo desilusión mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la ventana para observar el paisaje portuario a través de ella.

-¿En verdad piensan eso ustedes de mí? –murmuró. -¿Acaso no éramos amigos?

-Oye Jack, tú siempre nos mientes, nos utilizas o nos traicionas. Eso no hace un amigo de verdad. Ni siquiera un buen hombre lo hace. -Replicó Will.

-Por eso pensamos que si no puedes ser un buen hombre, entonces podrías ser por lo menos una buena mujer… -Elizabeth trató de reprimir una carcajada.

-Sobre todo si siempre vas a estar así de limpio… -agregó Turner.

Y otra vez los dos, sin poder aguantar más tiempo, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de su infortunado amigo.

-Pues tienen que admitir que lo ayudé en varias ocasiones –apuntó Jack Sparrow sin quitar la vista de afuera.

-Un par de veces, más o menos –aseveró el muchacho haciendo un gesto dudoso con la mano.

-Pues creo que esta vez van a tener que ayudarme lo quieran o no. –Replicó mientras su mirada seguía fija en el horizonte, un tanto preocupado.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Will curioso.

-Porque vamos a tener graves problemas dentro de muy poco tiempo.

-¿Cómo? –interrogaron ambos jóvenes sorprendidos.

-Vengan a ver –respondió Jack mientras les hacía un gesto con la cabeza.

Entonces, William Turner y Elizabeth Swann, se aproximaron ansiosos hacia la ventana por dónde su amigo estaba mirando. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando observaron en el horizonte y se encontraron con una flota de por lo menos cien navíos árabes rodeando toda la costa de Port Royal, listos para atacar.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –exclamó el joven herrero lleno de preocupación.

-Van a atacarnos –dijo Jack.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Elizabeth angustiada.

-Porque me buscan a mí –respondió seriamente.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos de aquella revelación que entonces comenzó el feroz ataque de aquellos barcos estilizados de tres mástiles con velas triangulares rayadas verticalmente y adornados con banderas bifurcadas. Las balas de los cañones cayeron sobre las casas, tiendas y construcciones, la gente huía despavorida hacia el refugio más cercano para ponerse a salvo mientras las tropas y flotas de Port Royal salían al campo de batalla dispuestos a dar la vida para defender a la ciudad de aquellos terribles atacantes. Pronto el puerto comenzó a arder en llamas gracias a las flechas incendiadas que lanzaban los arqueros árabes desde sus embarcaciones. Todo era un completo caos en Port Royal.

-¡Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí! -exclamó Will con urgencia mientras tomaba su espada y algunas cosas.

-¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó Elizabeth un tanto nerviosa mientras metía víveres en un saco, y luego agregó con preocupación:

-¿Qué hay de mi padre?

Al escuchar eso, el muchacho se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su preocupada amada y la tomó de los hombros para decirle con dulzura pero conservando su seriedad:

-Tu padre debe estar bien, Elizabeth, lo importante es que huyamos de aquí lo más pronto posible para que te reúnas sana y salva con él, ¿entendido?

-Sí… -asintió un poco más calmada, y miró a su novio con ternura, sintiéndose protegida.

Mientras los veía besarse amorosamente, Jack Sparrow hizo una mueca de envidia y dijo:

-Oigan tortolitos, tenemos que irnos, ¿acaso no se acuerdan de que estamos en serio peligro?

Will y Elizabeth lo miraron y asintieron, tomaron sus cosas al igual que su amigo y salieron apresuradamente de la casa rumbo al bosque, con la esperanza de encontrar un buen refugio allí.

Mientras caminaban cuesta arriba, el joven Turner miró hacia el mar y vio la lucha encarnizada que estaba dando a lugar allí, y se sintió mal por no poder hacer nada.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, -dijo Jack-, pero nada podrás hacer tú solo, son demasiados.

-Lo sé… -murmuró angustiado.

-¿Por qué crees que es a ti a quien buscan? –Preguntó la hija del gobernador.

-Porque el dueño del anillo parece ser un árabe.

-Entonces…, -caviló la chica- si él es el causante de todo esto…

De pronto, Elizabeth colocó su espada en el rostro del pirata, provocando que los tres se detuvieran, y dijo decidida:

-Seguramente si te entregamos todo esto terminará.

-¡Elizabeth! –exclamó sorprendido su novio al ver lo que ella hacía.

-Piénsalo, Will, es la única forma, ¿acaso quieres que todos en Port Royal mueran?

-Claro que no, pero debe haber otra forma… -dijo dudando.

-No la hay, y tú lo sabes –argumentó ella decidida pero con el corazón adolorido por Jack Sparrow.

William nada dijo, pero se volvió hacia su amigo y dijo con resignación:

-Ella tiene razón, Jack. Tendremos que entregarte, es por el bien de todos.

Jack, mirando a los dos, supo que estaban decididos a entregarlo por la vida de todos en Port Royal.

-… Lo sé. –asintió por fin el (la) pirata comprendiendo que no había nada más qué hacer.

-Entonces vamos al puerto antes de que sea demasiado tarde –dijo el muchacho tratando de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza al igual que los otros dos.

Mientras recorrían en silencio las calles llenas de gente que corría asustada hacia todas direcciones, vieron las casas destruidas, gente herida o muerta tiradas en todos lados, comprendiendo así, que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Elizabeth ya no sostenía su espada en contra de Jack, sólo Will lo tomaba de la muñeca para que no escapara si se arrepentía, porque conociéndolo, era una probabilidad que lo hiciera..

-Perdóname, Jack –le dijo el muchacho sin poder mirarlo a la cara sintiéndose culpable.

-Descuida –respondió resignado-, estás haciendo lo indicado

La joven nada dijo, pero sabía lo que le esperaba a Jack si lo entregaban al árabe que reclamaba su presencia, tan sólo por eso, y sintiéndose morir, rezó por su bienestar.

La batalla naval había empeorado terriblemente, las bajas eran muchísimas, apenas habían hundido a diez barcos árabes y pronto se quedarían sin municiones. El Comodoro Norrington, al mando de la flota inglesa, sabía que todo estaba perdido desde un comienzo, ya que el enemigo los superaban en número por mucho, sólo le cabía luchar hasta morir junto a sus hombres.

Antes de dar su última orden, James Norrington le dedicó sus últimos pensamientos a aquella mujer que se había burlado de él. Aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón sin quererlo, y sólo por eso, odiaba a Jack Sparrow.

-¡¡Prepárense para una arremetida final!! –gritó dando la orden final a sus hombres. -¡¡Y que Dios nos acompañe!!

Pero cuando estaban a punto de atacar, las campanadas de la iglesia se hicieron oír por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¡Escúchenme!! –se oyó gritar a alguien desde el puerto destruido, esa persona era William Turner. -¡¡Aquí tengo lo que vinieron a buscar!!

Apenas se escuchaba su voz, pero fue lo que dijo lo que hizo que el ejército árabe dejara de combatir y le prestara atención. El jefe de todos, Abdul, quien había intentado atrapar a Jack cuando éste apenas se había colocado el anillo, sonrió al ver a la mujer que tanto buscaban al lado de quien les había llamado.

-Por fin la tenemos -murmuró satisfecho-. Mi Amo estará muy feliz cuando se la lleve a su presencia.

-Jack… -murmuró James Norrington sorprendido mientras miraba por su catalejo y reconocía desde su navío a la persona que estaba con el herrero.

-¡¡Quiero hacer un trato a cambio de él… ella!! –volvió a gritar el muchacho.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –preguntó el negro desde su barco, interesado.

-¡¡Se la entregaré a cambio de que dejen de atacar a la ciudad!!

-¡… No…! -se sorprendió aún más el Comodoro al escuchar aquella propuesta. ¡Iban a entregar a su amada!

"¡¡No!! –pensó aturdido-. Soy un estúpido, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¡Sólo se trata del maldito Jack Sparrow y de nadie más! ¡Es mejor que se lo lleven!".

-¡¡Le cortaré el cuello si no acceden!! –exclamó Will desesperadamente nervioso mientras le colocaba el sable a su amigo en dicho lugar.

-Ten cuidado, no vayas a cortarme –opinó Jack tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

El negro Abdul soltó una horrible carcajada.

-¡¡Jah jah jah!! ¡¡No es necesario que hagas eso!! ¡Acepto tu trato!!

Y mientras todos bajaban sus armas, el árabe subió a un bote junto a cuatro de sus mejores hombres y se dirigieron hacia el deteriorado puerto para recoger a su presa.

-Perdóname –volvió a decir Will muy angustiado mientras veían a los árabes tocar puerto.

-No te preocupes –replicó Jack-, no tenías otra salida. Ya veré cómo salir de esta.

-¿Y si no lo logras? –preguntó preocupado, mirándolo a la cara.

-Entonces no nos veremos nunca más –fue la preocupante respuesta de su amigo.

-Jack… -quiso decirle algo, pero en ese momento llegó el grandulón, y sin decir una sola palabra, tomó bruscamente a la mujer por el brazo y se la llevó a rastras hacia el bote junto a los demás hombres.

-Más cuidado que soy una dama –le dijo el capitán Jack Sparrow al árabe, tratando de no doblegarse ante la situación.

-Te dije que tarde o temprano te atraparía –replicó Abdul con una sonrisa siniestra mientras lo lanzaba dentro del bote.

Parado en las maderas casi quemadas del puerto, con Port Royal casi destruida por completo detrás de él, un angustiadísimo William Turner veía cómo se llevaban en el bote a su amigo hacia una vida de sufrimientos.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó desesperado mientras golpeaba con su puño a una viga de madera derruida.

James Norrington, en silencio, parado en el puente junto al timón, miraba a Sparrow subir obligadamente al barco árabe, hasta lo vio intentar escaparse sin ningún éxito. Cerró los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente.

La pobre Elizabeth Swann, parada al lado de la enorme campana en lo alto de la torre de la iglesia, a la que había subido después de haber tocado las campanadas, veía cómo el barco en dónde se llevaban al capitán del "Perla Negra" desaparecía en el horizonte. Pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus bellos ojos para recorrer sus suaves mejillas.

-Jack… -murmuró en un susurro doloroso el nombre de su amigo, sintiéndose culpable-. Perdóname…

La joven se arrodilló tapándose el rostro para comenzar a llorar amargamente por el terrible destino que le esperaba.

Toda la flota árabe desapareció en el horizonte para no regresar jamás, llevándose como prisionero a un desesperado Jack Sparrow, alejándolo de sus amigos y de su amada libertad.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Como verán, aquí la cosa comienza a ponerse un poco seria, pero descuiden, como siempre, seguiré el estilo de las películas.**

**De paso quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen mi historia, quiero decirles que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo y eso me motiva muchísimo a seguir con esta historia. Y los que no dejan reviews, no se preocupen, la verdad conque sólo lean mi historia es más que suficiente.**

**Aquí van mis agradecimientos por orden de aparición de mis lectoras: CocoRunbi,¸Darksoubi, Ivania, Phoebe.W¸****aLdI****¸****jakelin sparrow****¸ivania diaz¸Chibi, Dafty, señorina de hitsuga, y ****Jenny Flint**

**¡¡Las quiero muchooo!!**

**¡Nos vemos en mi otra Nota!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu**


	15. capítulo 14: Revelaciones Asombrosas

CUARTA PARTE: EN EL BARCO FANTASMA

**Capítulo 14: Revelaciones Asombrosas**

El sirviente del Shake Alí Tel Aviv, Abdul, una vez en el barco con su prisionera, no perdió el tiempo y se la llevó a rastras hacia una de las celdas que tenían en la bodega, en dónde le encadenó las muñecas y los tobillos, a sabiendas de que intentaría escapar.

-Mucha seguridad, ¿no te parece? –opinó Jack.

-Todo para que no te escapes. –Respondió el aludido mientras le dedicaba una mirada de satisfacción varonil.

La pirata, atada con cadenas fijas en la pared de madera, con los pies encadenados, sentada en el suelo en una posición un tanto sexy, lo miraba con cierta inocencia.

-¿Me sueltas? –dijo.

Adul acercó su rostro al de ella y dijo:

-Ni lo sueñes, no caeré en tu maldición. Pero viéndote, me arrepiento de haberle jurado lealtad a mi Amo –y dicho esto, se marchó.

Después de que lo vio retirarse, Jack hizo un gesto de repulsión y dijo:

-¡Uwaajjjh! El aliento de ese tipo era asqueroso.

Luego de esto, intentó liberarse de las cadenas pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Un poco resignado, decidió quedarse tranquilo hasta que se le ocurriera algo, o que algo ocurriera, pero tubo que aceptar que él no era de esos que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados, y una vez más forcejeó con las cadenas con idéntico resultado. Suspiró, y pensó en sus amigos. ¿Decidirían rescatarlo? ¿O lo dejarían en manos del dueño lunático del anillo? No, ellos no eran de los que abandonaban a sus amigos, sabía que lo ayudarían, pero… ¿ellos lo consideraban su amigo?

Jack frunció el entrecejo y la boca, dubitativo.

-Si no me rescatan, -dijo con tono amenazador- regresaré como un espíritu y los atormentaré por el resto de sus vidas.

El capitán del Perla guardó silencio para luego decir muy extrañado:

-… ¿Qué habrá querido decir ese grandulón con caer en mi maldición?

Mientras tanto, en Port Royal.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Elizabeth!

Elizabeth Swann, a quien se estaba refiriendo una voz conocida, pero en el estado de ensoñación en que se encontraba, no podía deducir de quién era. Escuchó aquella voz muy lejos de ella, hasta que volvió a escucharla cada vez más cerca, hasta que por fin se despertó y abrió los ojos.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien! –exclamó lleno de felicidad el joven y apuesto herrero al verla despertarse.

-Will… –llamó por su nombre a quien la había estado llamando, mientras se incorporaba un poco al verlo arrodillado a su lado, pero inmediatamente sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza y tubo que quedarse sentada en el duro suelo de madera de la torre de la iglesia.

-¿Pero qué pasó…? –preguntó confundida.

-Te desmayaste, al igual que yo. –Suspiró tristemente.

Su novia notó su tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Will? –Pregunta tonta, ella sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, pues también sentía lo mismo.

A Will le costó contestarle, no sin evitar sentirse culpable.

-Ya sabes… Se llevaron a Jack.

-Yo también me siento muy mal por él, ¿pero qué podíamos hacer? No teníamos otra alternativa que entregarlo, Port Royal corría grave peligro.

-En cierto sentido, sí. –replicó preocupado mientras también se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir? –preguntó extrañada la joven.

-Mira a tu alrededor –propuso William.

La hija del gobernador así lo hizo, pero había algo en el paisaje de Port Royal que no encajaba muy bien en sus recuerdos. Ahora, la ciudad no se veía tan destruida como lo aparentaba hacía unas horas. Elizabeth se levantó de inmediato, totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –preguntó extrañada, sin lograr entender lo que había ocurrido.

Turner se levantó también y se paró al lado de su amada.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –dijo-, Port Royal no está tan mal como pensaba. Es realmente muy extraño.

Will y Elizabeth contemplaron por unos momentos el paisaje, un tanto pensativos, un tanto confundidos. Ambos notaron que todos los habitantes de la ciudad habían estado en su mismo estado de desvanecimiento, ahora, como ellos, comenzaron a despertarse y a sentirse un tanto desorientados.

Había muertos, sí, pero no tanto como habían esperado, como habían visto antes, en el ataque. Todo era muy misterioso.

El muchacho miró a su novia al igual que ella a él, así permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que la joven habló.

-Creo que nos engañaron, Will. Nos engañaron para poder llevarse a Jack.

-En ese caso –dijo él sonriendo levemente-, tendremos que ir a rescatarlo.

-¡Sí! –Asintió ella, feliz con la idea de volver a ver al pirata-. ¿Pero cómo la haremos? No sabemos en qué dirección se lo llevaron, y si se lo llevaron a la isla del "Cuello Torcido" no tengo idea de en dónde está, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco lo sé, pero tenemos esto para guiarnos –fue la esperanzadora respuesta de William mientras sacaba un objeto del bolsillo de su chaquetón y se lo mostraba.

-¡La brújula de Jack! –exclamó con alegría tomándola entre sus manos. -¡Vamos a poder rescatarlo!

-Se la saqué sin que se diera cuanta… –contó mientras se acordaba dicha de escena en el muelle, antes de que se llevaran a su amigo. –Tenía esperanzas de que lo volveríamos a ver.

-Vamos al puerto, no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Elizabeth con resolución mientras comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras.

-Pero necesitaremos una embarcación, y no la tenemos –replicó Will preocupado mientras la seguía.

Entonces, ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo y dijo con seriedad:

-En ese caso, tendremos que improvisarnos una.

Y mientras Elizabeth volvía a retomar las escaleras, el muchacho sonrió maravillado ante la determinación de su novia.

Ya en el puerto semidestruido, la joven pareja buscaba la forma de hacerse de un transporte, pero lamentablemente, casi todas las embarcaciones estaban destruidas. Prácticamente, estaban buscando en vano.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Elizabeth ansiosa.

-No lo sé –respondió preocupado el muchacho mientras miraba hacia todas partes-. Parece ser que sólo quedaron un par de barcos pequeños y no nos sirven para nada.

Y mientras contemplaban en silencio el horizonte marítimo, no se dieron cuenta de que el Comodoro James Norrington los había visto y se había encaminado hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo en este lugar? –preguntó cuando llegó, sobresaltándolos de un susto, pues estaban inmersos en sus cavilaciones.

-¡Comodoro Norrington! –exclamó Will al verlo-. Veo que no le pasó nada malo.

-Perdí la mayor parte de mi flota incluyendo a la mayoría de mis hombres. Fue un milagro el que haya resultado ileso. –Contestó con su habitual frialdad, pero luego agregó:

-Eso tendría que responder realmente, pero lo extraño es que sólo perdí un par de navíos y menos hombres de lo que había creído… -llevó su mano al mentón, pensativo-. Algo muy extraño pasó aquí.

-¿Perdieron la conciencia? –preguntó Elizabeth.

James asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que fue cuando se llevaron a Sparrow –dijo.

-Entonces… -comentó Will pensativo-, cuando lograron su objetivo nos durmieron a todos.

-¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó la muchacha-. ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué después? Se habrían ahorrado todo el enfrentamiento.

-No tiene sentido –comentó el Comodoro.

-No a menos que… -dijo Turner cavilando las posibilidades-. Que los desmayos hayan sido los efectos adversos de algo…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Elizabeth extrañada.

-Piénsalo bien, Elizabeth –dijo mientras brillaban sus ojos por el descubrimiento que había hecho-. Nos hicieron creer que Port Royal estaba completamente perdida bajo el ataque de una increíble flota de más de cien naves. Luego de que nos obligaron a entregar a Jack, perdimos el conocimiento, y cuando nos despertamos, nos dimos con la sorpresa de que no todo era tan desastroso como parecía. Conclusión: ¡nos engañaron!

-¿Te refieres a que nos hechizaron o algo así? –preguntó con asombro su prometida.

-Es una posibilidad –asintió él.

-¿Un hechizo? –Comentó con ironía el Comodoro, siempre incrédulo ante esas cosas- ¡Ay por favor! No digas estupideces.

-¿Entonces cómo podría usted explicarme lo de su flota, a la cual creyó completamente destruida? –le preguntó Will un tanto molesto-. ¿Qué le dijeron sus hombres al respecto?

-¿Mis hombres? –se preguntó acorralado-… Pues… Ellos me dijeron que me creían muerto. Que me vieron morir…

-Como usted los vio morir a ellos. –Replicó William Turner sonriendo, satisfecho por haber refutado su punto.

-Entonces, -dijo Elizabeth abriendo grandemente sus bellos ojos- nos engañaron a todos, nos hicieron ver cosas que no eran ciertas. ¡Entregamos al pobre de Jack en vano! ¡Él se sacrificó en vano!

-No creo que haya sido tan en vano –replicó el muchacho-. De todas maneras, si no lo hubiéramos entregado de inmediato, seguramente nos hubieran seguido engañando con esas visiones, en ese caso habrían matado a mucha más gente.

-Seguramente… -murmuró Norrington pensativo-, no eran cien navíos, eran menos…

-¿Cuántos lograron destruir? –le preguntó William.

-No encontramos nada –fue la sorpresiva respuesta-. Yo creí que habíamos hundido por lo menos diez navíos, pero no fue así, sus restos no están por ninguna parte.

-¡Eso quiere decir que sólo el barco que se llevó a Jack era el verdadero! ¡Es uno solo! ¡Podremos contra ellos! ¡Podremos rescatarlo! –Festejó Elizabeth muy feliz ante la nueva perspectiva que se habría frente a sus ojos.

-No sabemos si eso sea verdad, Elizabeth –la contuvo Will.

-Eso no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. –Replicó con seriedad, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

El joven se sintió dominado ante la fuerte personalidad de su novia.

-Pero no tenemos un barco, ni mucho menos una tripulación para ayudarnos –replicó Turner.

Entonces, Will y Elizabeth otra vez vieron que sus esperanzas para poder rescatar a Jack Sparrow desaparecían. Ni siquiera sabían en dónde se encontraba el "Perla Negra" para que los ayudaran, quizás seguiría en isla "Tortuga", pero igualmente no tenían cómo llegar hasta allí. Ambos se sentían desesperados.

-Yo los ayudaré. –Fue la sorpresiva propuesta del Comodoro Norrington, Will y Elizabeth lo miraron perplejos.

James carraspeó nervioso antes de seguir con su habitual flema inglesa.

-Les proporcionaré una embarcación y una tripulación. Y yo… -Tomó aire entes de continuar-. Yo seré su capitán.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron completamente mudos por la sorpresa que se llevaron. ¿El Comodoro Norrington, jurado enemigo de los piratas, estaba dispuesto a rescatar a Jack Sparrow?

-¿De verdad estás dispuesto a ayudarnos a rescatar a Jack? –le preguntó Elizabeth, aún incrédula.

-¿Quién dijo que lo estoy haciendo por él? –se molestó James tratando de no sonrojarse-. Esos malditos piratas del medio oriente atacaron a una colonia inglesa, intentaron destruirla, mataron a varios de sus ciudadanos, hundieron a dos navíos de la corona inglesa. ¿Cómo se les ocurre que hago esto por un sucio pirata? Están muy equivocados, sólo quiero castigar a quienes cometieron estos crímenes y nada más. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien, -asintió William- no es necesario que se enfade de esa manera. Entiendo que sólo lo acompañaremos y nada más. ¿No es así?

El Comodoro asintió ya más tranquilo, por lo tanto se puso en camino.

-Vamos. Zarparemos inmediatamente. No debemos dejar que se alejen más. –Dijo sin volverse para mirarlos.

Mientras caminaban, el Comodoro James Norrington seguía tan confundido acerca de sus sentimientos como en un principio, desde la primera vez que vio a Jack convertido en mujer. No quería admitir que seguía enamorado de esa mujer, pero no podía negarse aquella verdad por más que intentara cerrar sus ojos ante su corazón. La única solución era ayudarlo a romper la maldición, entonces, y sólo así, podría liberarse de aquel duro tormento que lo acosaba día a día. En su interior, lo quería ver a salvo.

Will y Elizabeth lo seguían en silencio, preguntándose qué le ocurriría al Comodoro. Por supuesto que ni siquiera se imaginaban ni por casualidad de la verdadera razón.

Mientras tanto, nuestro querido protagonista, seguía encadenado a su celda, sin tener la remota idea de lo que realmente había pasado en Port Royal, ya que la creía completamente destruida.

-¡¡Ya es hora de almorzar!! –gritó-. ¡¿Acaso piensan matarme de hambre?! ¡A su amo no le gustará una concubina desnutrida!

Unos cuantos minutos después, Abdul bajó con una bandeja de comida para la prisionera.

-¡Qué bien! –Exclamó Jack en cuanto le colocó en el suelo la bandeja de plata tapada- ¿Qué es? ¿Un enorme jamón acompañado con papas doradas? ¿Un pollo a la cazuela con arroz? ¡Dime!

Y entonces, el odioso hombre destapó la bandeja presentando su contenido con una malévola sonrisa:

-Es una exquisitez de este barco: Rata asada rellena con cucarachas crocantes.

-¡¡Uwaaajjjjh!! –El pirata hizo cara de asco- Qué asqueroso, igual que tu aliento…

-¿Cola? –Preguntó Abdul mientras cortaba dicha parte y se la ofrecía.

Y sonriendo como pudo, Jack Sparrow respondió:

-N-no gracias… ¿Acaso no tendrás un poco de ron por allí?

"Me vendría bien para olvidar un rato todo este asunto" –pensó.

-No. –Fue la terrible respuesta- Sólo tengo agua.

-¡¿AGUA?! –Exclamó Jack escandalizado, y enseguida se arrepintió de su acto de buena fe. Hacía ya varios días que no tomaba su elixir de la vida.

El navío árabe navegaba tranquilo por las aguas marítimas acompañados por varias gaviotas, hasta que un grito desgarrador las asustó y huyeron espantadas.

-¡¡NNNOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡MI VIDA POR UNA GOTA DE ROOOONNN!! ¡¡WILL!! ¡¡ELIZABETH!! ¡¡VENGAN POR MÍIIIIIIII!!

-¡¡JUAH JUAH JUAH!! –Se burló el condenado guardia árabe.

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Y sí, si no sale Jack, el capítulo no es gracioso, hay que admitirlo. Pero no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo está completamente protagonizado por Jack y sus locuras.**

**Este no es un capítulo muy entretenido, pero revela parte del poder que tiene el Shake Tel Aviv (en realidad son más viles engaños que otra cosa), pero eso hará que Jack Sparrow y compañía se metan en problemas más adelante en la sexta parte, más o menos.**

**Me están saliendo muy largos los capítulos, y eso me está costando caro por mi delicada vista (y sí, soy miope un tanto alérgica y uso anteojos), cada vez veo menos. Perdónenme si más adelante los hago más cortos. Mi única oportunidad es escribir a partir de las once de la noche, cuando termino de trabajar, a veces me quedo hasta las tres de la mañana escribiendo. Creo que a partir de ahora me demoraré tres días en vez de uno para escribir, ya veremos.**

**Si quieren algo de romance, sólo avísenme, o si no, seguiré con el estilo de las pelis. (la verdad, sólo serían enredos amorosos y nada más, un poco, para sazonar la historia). Relamente quiero que mi historia tenga de todo, pero especialmente el humor.**

**Un gran saludo de bienvenida para Mafe Sparrow y jana 94. ¡¡Bienvenidas!! ¡¡Y más saludos para las demás chicas!!: CocoRunbi,¸Darksoubi, Phoebe.W¸aLdI¸jakelin sparrow (ivania),¸ivania diaz,¸Chibi, Dafty, señorina de hitsuga, y Jenny Flint**

**Perdón a mis amigas, ya que por ahora no puedo leer sus fics, pero les prometo que en cuanto termine este fics, me tomaré un tiempo de descanso y los leeré y les dejaré reviews, ok?**

**Runbi, nos hiciste preocupar a todas, espero que estés bien, te queremos muchísimo. ¿Lo sabías?**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima nota! **

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	16. Una Jugosa Propuesta de Lord Beckett

**Capítulo 15: Una Jugosa Propuesta de Lord Beckett**

Antes de que zarparan en un navío militar llamado "The Executor", el Comodoro Norrington había sido llamado para presentarse ante el recién nombrado Lord Cutler Beckett, por lo tanto, Elizabeth Swann había aprovechado aquel contratiempo para regresar a su hermosa mansión para cambiarse de ropas, en vez de llevar un hermoso y costoso vestido a la moda, llevaría puesto ropas de un caballero, para así poder viajar más cómoda. Mientras tanto, dejaron a Will Turner a cargo para que trazara la ruta a seguir con ayuda de la brújula de Jack para encontrar al dichoso barco árabe, si es que solo había uno.

James Norrington, a solas, ya ante la presencia del poderoso Lord en la acomodada oficina de la East India Company, pronto sabría a qué atenerse.

-Lamento haberlo hecho llamar justo cuando estaba por hacerse a la mar, Comodoro Norrington –se disculpó sólo por educación mientras terminaba de acomodar casi con indiferencia unos papeles de su escritorio-. Pero debe saber que tengo algo muy importante qué comunicarle.

-Mi Lord –dijo el Comodoro tratando de contener su necesidad de apremio-, no es necesario que se disculpe, pero debo de confesarle que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para…

-¿Rescatar al pirata Jack Sparrow? –dijo con tono suspicaz aquel maligno caballero para sorpresa del militar.

-¿Mi Lord? –James quiso hacerse el desentendido, pero fue en vano, como siempre, Lord Beckett estaba enterado de todo-. Creo que se equivoca, mi prioridad es perseguir a estos criminales, atraparlos y llevarlos ante la ley.

Cutler Beckett sonrió despectivamente sin siquiera levantar la vista para mirarlo, luego, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde su invitado estaba parado.

Lord Cutler Beckett trabajaba para la poderosa "East India Company" con sede en Inglaterra, quien se encargaba de las colonias británicas en la india y comercializar especias de dicho país en todo el mundo, todo bajo el tutelaje de la corona inglesa. Era un hombre con demasiada sed de poder, de grandes ambiciones, se podría decir de casi la misma edad de Norrington. Llevaba, como todo caballero de buena posición social o económica, el infaltable peluquín blanco terminado en cola de caballo, de barbilla impecable. De ropas caballerescas a la moda, de modales finos de caballero, todo eso escondía a un hombre frío, manipulador y calculador, siempre enterado de todo lo que acontecía en el Caribe. Había tenido tratos con Sparrow en el pasado, ya que Becket había sido quien le marcó la letra "P" de pirata en el brazo, pero igualmente, le guardaba un cierto rencor. En el pasado, Beckett había sido un despiadado cazador de piratas.

-Yo conozco su secreto –le murmuró al oído al Comodoro, detrás de él-, sé que realmente quiere ir a rescatar a "esa mujer".

James se volvió para mirarlo, con sus ojos grandemente abiertos, totalmente sorprendido.

-¡Oh sí! Lo sé todo… -soltó una pequeña risita de desprecio-. Sé que el muy estúpido se convirtió en mujer gracias a un anillo maldito, y también sé que usted, sin saber quién era en realidad, se enamoró locamente de ella.

-Yo… -quiso interrumpir, preocupado.

-¡Shit! Silencio. –Lo interrumpió para luego volver a sentarse en su costosa silla y mirar hacia la pared que tenía en frente, lista para ser pintada como un mapamundi.

-De nada sirve negarse –siguió hablando-, yo también estaría en su situación por culpa de la maldición que porta ese pirata.

-¿Qué…?

-Olvídelo, Comodoro Norrington –dijo volviendo su atención hacia él-, hablemos de negocios. Ya sabe usted que puedo acusarlo ante la corona del imperio ingles por dejar escapar a dos piratas: a una misteriosa mujer pirata, de quien sabemos que realmente se trata de Jack Sparrow, con quien está sentimentalmente enredado, y a Henry McKinley, un lunático pirata traficante de mujeres.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? –preguntó como a la defensiva.

-Píenselo bien, Comodoro Norrington –sonrió malignamente-, si usted no quiere que haga público su pequeño "desliz" con Sparrow, tendrá que hacer lo que yo le pida.

-Nadie le creerá –afirmó James con gran seguridad, ya que hasta a él mismo le costó creerlo.

-¿Usted cree? –Se levantó de nuevo y se sirvió una copa de fino vino español-. De todas maneras, si lo creen o no, su reputación no será la misma, ¿verdad? Además, ya sabe que ese pirata, a pesar de ser astuto, puede soltar la lengua sin quererlo, por ser tan… ¿distraído?

Norrington no dijo nada, sólo miraba a Lord Beckett con recelo y desprecio.

-Además –continuó hablando después de sorber el rojizo líquido-, pienso darle a usted el título de "Almirante", ¿qué le parece? Lo que podría costarle años conseguirlo, yo se lo daría en un segundo.

-¡¿Almirante?! –exclamó lleno de asombro James. ¡No podía creerlo! Ser portador de semejante título era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo entero. ¡Sería poderoso! Y entonces, la parte fría y ambiciosa de su personalidad, salió a flote.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –preguntó.

-¡Jah jah jah! –Se rió Beckett al ver que había podido corromper a Norrington-. Te lo explicaré. ¿Has notado que algo extraño pasó el día de hoy en Port Royal? Bueno, aquella ilusión tan poderosa psicológicamente, fue provocada por una piedra mágica que está en manos de un Shake inmortal llamado Alí Tel Aviv. Lo único que quiero es esa piedra y nada más.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Jack Sparrow en todo esto? –preguntó el Comodoro extrañado.

-¿No lo adivinas? Pues bien, el dueño de ese anillo maldito es nada más ni nada menos ese mismo Shake, justamente el que está detrás de todo este asunto de querer atrapar a Sparrow.

-¿Y para qué lo quiere? –preguntó interesado.

-Para incluirlo en su harén, como concubina, es parte de la maldición.

-¿Cómo concubina? –no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Lord Cutler Beckett volvió a sonreír despectivamente al verlo actuar de esa manera.

-Mire, Comodoro Norrington –dijo-, hagamos una cosa respecto a su pequeño problemita sentimental.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó interesado.

-Usted me entrega la piedra, yo le consigo el título de Almirante, y además, usted se queda con la mujer. ¿Qué le parece?

James Norrington se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, con el seño fruncido, pensativo.

-No acepto eso –fue la sorpresiva respuesta-, no soy capaz de obligar a nadie a amar a quien no quiere. Puedo robar la piedra y aceptar con gusto el título que me ofrece, pero prefiero que Jack Sparrow vuelva a su verdadero aspecto y así poder atraparlo y entregarlo a la justicia.

Lord Beckett lo observó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Tiene algo de caballero dentro de todo –dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a acercarse a él-, pero debo confesarle, hasta advertirle, que usted puede llegar a ser tan ruin como yo, si se lo permite. Por lo tanto, piense en mi propuesta con Jack Sparrow, sería interesante verlo ejercer de "ama de casa". ¿No le parece? ¡Jah jah jah! Sería una buena forma de quitárnoslo de encima.

-No estoy de acuerdo –fue la firme respuesta de James.

-¿Ah no? Pues bien… -volvió a su asiento otra vez-. Pues en ese caso, tráigamelo, le haré pagar por todo lo que me hizo.

-No habrá problema una vez convertido en hom…

-Alto. No me entendió usted. ¿No se dio cuanta? Yo me refería a que me lo trajera como mujer, ya sabe, sería mucho más divertido así. Me dijeron que como mujer, es muy atractiva y sensual, por lo tanto, quería comprobarlo, ya sabe usted como. –Sus ojos brillaron con morbosa satisfacción y una sonrisa siniestra se hizo notar.

"¡Maldito!" –pensó el Comodoro.

-Debe estar odiándome en este momento, Comodoro –habló como si lo supiera-, pero he de recordarle lo que le ofrezco a cambio. Le sugiero que lo piense detenidamente. Buenas tardes.

Viendo que ya lo estaba invitando a marcharse, el Comodoro James Norrington apenas le hizo una pequeña e imperceptible venia y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Lord Becket se arrellanó muy divertido en su sillón apenas lo vio marcharse. Si sus planes resultaban bien, ya que era eso lo que esperaba, tendría el poder de la piedra y así podría engañar a todos aquellos a quien quisiera confundir y utilizar, sería un arma poderosa contra los ejércitos. Y si el estúpido de Norrington se decidía, podría también tener a Jack Sparrow entre sus manos, convertido en una mujercita.

"¡No sabes lo que te haría sufrir entonces, jah jah jah!" –pensó saboreando la malvada idea.

Mientras tanto, el Comodoro caminaba deprisa por el puerto después de que un carruaje militar lo llevara hasta allí, como en todo el camino desde las oficinas de la "Compañía de Comercio de las Indias Orientales" hasta allí, había pensado y repensado en la propuesta de Lord Beckett. Lo de robar la piedra y llevársela (si es que existía en verdad), lo haría sin problemas, pero lo de entregar a Jack Sparrow convertido en mujer a manos de aquel despiadado asesino se piratas, lo dudaba seriamente. Sabía de lo que era capaz de hacerle. Pero por otro lado, el título codiciado de Almirante no podía dejarlo, era con lo que había estado soñando toda la vida… Realmente no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente confundido.

-¡Por fin llegó! –Protestó Elizabeth al verlo llegar-. Lo esperamos por más de una hora. ¿En dónde estaba?

-El barco árabe debe estar más lejos aún, tenemos que darnos prisa –apremió William.

-Ya les dije que no hago esto por es pirata –dijo sin ningún asomo de emoción alguna mientras subía por el puente-. Suban ya, zarparemos de inmediato.

Will y Elizabeth decidieron no decir nada más, pues parecía estar de pésimo humor, así que decidieron subir a bordo y desear encontrar a Jack lo más pronto posible. Ninguno de los dos sabía que el futuro de su amigo dependía de la decisión de un hombre completamente confundido.

Mientras tanto, en el barco árabe, Jack Sparrow seguía quejándose sin saber que su suerte pendía de un hilo gracias a Lord Beckett, a parte también, claro, del Shake Tel Aviv.

-¿Es que no vamos a llegar nunca? –decía-. Ya estoy aburrido de todo esto. ¿Y la comida? ¿Y el ron? Necesito ir al baño, ¿o prefieren que me haga encima? ¿Acaso quieren que su Shake se case con una…

-¡Ya cállate! –exigió Abdul, ya con los nervios crispados por culpa de Jack, aún así, se mantenía lejos de él.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó la lengua infatigable de nuestro capitán-. ¿No te quieres acercar a mí? ¿Acaso estoy enfermo de la Peste Negra o algo así? ¿O temes enamorarte de mí? Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero…

-¡¡Ya cállate!! –gritó enfurecido mientras le lanzaba un cuchillo que fue a parar al lado de la cabeza de la pirata.

-Bueno, me callo. –Dijo Jack, ya más calmado.

Entonces se le quedó mirando al pelón, pensaba que quizás podría manipularlo como había hecho con el tonto de Norrington. Tenía que arriesgarse a intentarlo, tal vez resultaría y lo soltaría. Era algo que tenía que intentar para verse en libertad.

"Y bueno, -pensó-, no pierdo nada con intentarlo

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Y bueno, sé que les dije anteriormente que este capítulo sería enteramente de Jack Saprrow, pero como siempre, se me ocurrió esta idea para embrollar más este asunto. ¡Maldito Lord Beckett! Espero que para el próximo capítulo no se me ocurra algo más que retrase la aparición total de Jack. **

**Sé que dije que me demoraría en escribirlo, ¡pero es que no me aguanto!**

**¡Bienvenida a mi loquísimo Fics ****Iron Ethel Sparrow Reckham****! ¡Espero que te siga gustando!**

**Y como siempre, un besazo de cariño a mis chicas: CocoRunbi,¸Darksoubi, aLdI,¸jakelin sparrow (ivania),¸ivania diaz,¸Chibi, Dafty, señorina de hitsuga, Jenny Flint, Mafe Sparrow, ****janita-chan**** (ex jana 94) y Phoebe.W**

**Por alguna misteriosa razón, no puedo dejar mi email a quien quiera tenerlo, supongo que es por política del sitio, en fin, ¿alguien me puede decir qué hacer?**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	17. Capítulo 16: Intento de Escape I

**Capítulo 16: Intento de Escape I**

El capitán (capitana) Jack Sparrow se iba a arriesgar, sí, ya estaba completamente cansado de permanecer atado, estarse quieto no era para nada su estado natural, su idea de libertad era demasiado poderosa como para fijarse en lo que estaba bien o en lo que estaba mal. Totalmente falto de prejuicios, estaba decidido a fugarse como sea.

"Y por lo visto no vendrán a rescatarme" –pensó un tanto decepcionado.

Miró a su guardián, y allí estaba como en un principio, vigilando la puerta de entrada de la bodega, entonces Jack decidió iniciar su plan. Primer paso: llamar su atención.

Como nuestro querido pirata tenía las manos encadenadas subidas sobre su cabeza, le costó un poco desacomodar sus ropas para verse un poco "sexy". Era una jugada peligrosa, pero sabía que si lo hacía bien, tendría enormes chances de lograr liberarse.

Poniéndose en una pose como de desvanecido y tratando de verse pálido, se preparó para iniciar el segundo paso: engañarlo, y tenía una manera muy segura de lograrlo: asustarlo.

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Me muero!! ¡¡Qué dolooor!! ¡¡Que me lleven los demonios!!–exclamó el pirata sinvergüenza fingiendo un fuerte dolor de estomago-. ¡¡Ayuda!! ¡¡Auxilio!!

Era demasiado melodramático, exagerado por así decirlo, pero al escucharlo, Abdul acudió un poco preocupado a ver lo que le estaba pasando. Si ella moría, tendría gravísimos problemas con su amo.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? –preguntó al llegar a su lado, aún receloso. Aquella mujer podría salirle con alguna treta.

-¡¡Me duele!! –exclamó sin siquiera levantar la cabeza y encogiendo sus piernas aparentando un terrible dolor-. ¡¡Me duele el estómago!!

Estaba a punto de convencer a su carcelero hasta que una exageración en su melodrama lo puso al descubierto.

-¡¡Ouch!!¡¡Uy!! ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Fue tu asquerosa comida!! ¡¡Me está matando!! ¡¡Que te lleven los malos espíritus!!–Jack se retorcía tan exageradamente, que Abdul comenzó a dudar de la veracidad de aquel sufrimiento.

Viéndolo por unos minutos cómo actuaba, sonrió con malicia mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura, sintiéndose muy alabado hacia su propia inteligencia al darse cuenta del engaño. Él no era hombre de que le tomen el pelo tan fácilmente.

Mientras se quejaba y se retorcía como pez fuera del agua, el capitán del "Perla" notó que su plan no estaba saliendo a flote.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees? –preguntó de repente, levantando su rostro consternado y olvidándose se fu fingido dolor, como si nunca nada lo hubiera molestado.

Abdul sonrió despectivamente y respondió:

-No, no te creo. –Luego colocó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, al lado de su prisionera y con su mano derecha le tomó la barbilla y continuó hablando:

-Tú ni siquiera probaste un pedacito del ratón, por lo tanto, no puedes sufrir del estómago. Además, finges demasiado. –Luego le dedicó una buena mirada a la figura femenina de Jack y dijo:

-Te ves muy provocativa, ¿acaso quieres seducirme? –preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sparrow-, pues lamento decirte que no te resultará el plan. Mi amo me matará si llego a ponerte una mano encima…

El árabe se puso en pie, justo sobre las piernas del capitán, y siempre cruzado de brazos, sintiéndose superior ante aquel prospecto de fémina.

-Como mujer –dijo burlonamente-, tu no puedes ser mucho más inteligente que yo.

-Eso que acabas de decir es una tontería, las mujeres son mucho más inteligentes de lo que crees, y además –replicó el pirata sonriéndole muy a su manera mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza. Siempre tenía la suerte de hallarle rápidamente otra salida a sus planes-. Creo que mi plan sí resultó después de todo. Segundo paso: Noquear al gordito pelón.

-¡¿Cómo?! –se sorprendió Abdul.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para actuar, ya que velozmente, Jack le dio un soberano puntapiés en la entrepierna utilizando ambos tobillos encadenados, que por lo consiguiente le provocó un dolor aún mucho más intenso que el que le había provocado al pirata McKinley. Entonces, Abdul se quedó parado como una estatua tomándose la entrepierna con las manos, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna y con los ojos en blanco, y entonces, se desmayó, pero con tan mala suerte para Jack, que el pesadísimo cuerpo del regordete se le vino encima.

-¡Oh, demonios! –se asustó nuestro protagonista al ver que corría peligro de convertirse en un panqué si no reaccionaba rápidamente para evitarlo. Y sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, logró empujar al enorme hombre con la fuerza de sus piernas y lo lanzó hacia una viga de madera, en dónde se estrelló y se quedó sentado en el suelo, completamente desmayado.

-¡Uf! De la que me salvé… -dijo Jack mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio, pero se repuso rápidamente y decidió seguir con el plan, tercer paso: tomar las llaves del gordo asqueroso y liberarse.

-Tercer paso: Las llaves –dijo el capitán mientras que con una sonrisa ganadora miraba hacia donde se encontraba su desvanecido carcelero, el portador de las dichosas llaves… a por lo menos, tres metros de distancia…

-Oh oh… -Jack Saprrow cambió la cara al darse cuenta de que una "pequeña" parte de su plan había salido mal, el gordito medio musculoso había quedado fuera de su alcance, por lo tanto, las llaves también.

-Bueno. No todo está perdido –dijo sin querer darse por vencido-. Intentaré otra cosa más.

E infructuosamente, el capitán del "Perla Negra" Jack Sparrow, puso en práctica su otro plan, que consistía en estirar su cuerpo todo lo posible hacia la dirección en donde Abdul estaba "haciendo la siesta" para poder así agarrar las llaves con los pies. Mientras luchaba y luchaba por alcanzar su objetivo con las piernas totalmente estiradas, pero al ver que no lograba nada, dijo un tanto consternado:

-Que raro, por más que lo intento no puedo acercarme.

A nuestro inteligentísimo pero a veces algo despistado pirata, no se daba cuenta todavía que le faltaban casi como tres metros para alcanzar su objetivo, o sea, casi la misma distancia de antes.

-Bueno, bueno, a no desesperar… -se dijo a sí mismo mientras se ponía algo nervioso y comenzaba a mirar hacia todas partes en busca de una solución. Sabía bien que si Abdul despertaba, él la iba a pasar muy mal por hacerse el pícaro.

De pronto, Jack miró hacia sus muñecas encadenadas encima de él y notó que el tablón en donde estaba fijada la cadena, estaba algo estropeado por la humedad. Anteriormente no había podido romperlas, pero ahora se le había ocurrido una buena idea (según él), ya que como hombre sabía que tenía una buena condición física y atlética, y sabía que como mujer era mucho más flexible (según le había comentado una mujer amazonas alguna vez). Y entonces, ya tomada la idea y la decisión, Sparrow se puso manos a la obra.

Afirmando su espalda todo lo que pudo hacia la pared se madera, permaneciendo un momento sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y tratando de concentrarse en el siguiente movimiento difícil y peligroso, pero era el que lo liberaría si tenía suerte, ya que mucho dependía de las malas condiciones de aquel viejo barco árabe. Si el tablón estaba podrido por acción de los elementos, sería muy probable que se quebrara.

De repente, Jack, utilizando toda la fuerza que pudo, levantó sus piernas lo más rápido posible llevándose por consiguiente la pesada bola de hierro volando sobre su cabeza, logrando así que esta se estrellara justo sobre su cabeza, en el gancho que sostenía las cadenas de las manos, haciéndolo pedazos.

Luego, el pirata del "Perla Negra", se quedó unos momentos en completo silencio, sin siquiera moverse un centímetro, ya que por poco faltó que se quedara sin cabeza al pasar rasante la esfera frente a su rostro, o sin manos si llegaba a errar su movimiento, o si simplemente, tenía mala suerte. Lentamente bajó las manos hasta poder verlas frente a él y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente liberado de la pared, poco a poco, asomó su simpática y típica sonrisa triunfante a su rostro.

-¡Estoy libre! –Exclamó lleno de felicidad- ¡Soy un genio!

Pero entonces, y sin esperarlo, un buen chorro de agua le dio de lleno sobre su cabeza borrándole su sonrisa, dejándolo un tanto consternado y bastante mojado. A parte del gancho que había roto, también había estropeado la madera, por donde se filtraba el agua del mar.

Jack se sacudió un tanto y se levantó rápidamente de allí para seguir con su plan, en el que consistía en quitarle las llaves al árabe y liberar así sus muñecas y tobillos, pero un ligero dolor en la base de la columna lo hizo agacharse, aquel dichoso movimiento anterior con las piernas le había dejado un tanto adolorida la cintura.

-¡Ouch! Esto duele… -si antes quería verse adolorido, ahora no tenía la necesidad de fingir. Para colmo de males no podía friccionarse ni un poco con las manos, ya que tenía encadenadas a una cadena un tanto corta.

Así que, un poco adolorido, agachado como un anciano y arrastrando la odiada esfera de hierro, se acercó hasta el bello durmiente y procedió a registrarlo y robarle las llaves. Pero desagradable fue su sorpresa, cuando de repente, Abdul lo tomó de la muñeca con su musculosa mano.

-¡Te tengo! –Dijo con una malévola sonrisa- ¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar tan fácilmente? Pues debo decirte que no soy tan fácil de noquear.

-Y yo también debo decirte algo… –replicó Sparrow e inmediatamente después lo golpeó con los duros brazaletes de hierro con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza. Desmayándolo otra vez.

-Que no soy fácil de atrapar –terminó la frase con una sonrisa.

Luego, Jack procedió a registrarlo, pero por más que buscaba y rebuscaba entre sus pocas prendas árabes, no pudo encontrar ni una sola llave.

-Maldición –dijo mientras se ponía en pie muy molesto y buscaba con la mirada las dichosas llaves por todo el húmedo lugar, a las que no pudo encontrar.

-Y bueno –dijo un tanto resignado-, tendré que escaparme así nomás.

Y dicho al hacho, Jack Sparrow subió por las escaleras hacia la puerta de salida. La esfera de hierro y las cadenas de los pies le estorbaban mucho para caminar, y las cadenas en sus manos también le molestaban demasiado, pues no le permitían movimiento libre alguno, y como ya sabemos, nuestro protagonista era propenso a los movimientos gestuales un tanto exagerados.

Una vez llegado hasta la puerta, procedió a abrirla para darse, lamentablemente, con una muy mala sorpresa, ya que un desagradable conocido suyo salió a su encuentro.

-Hola, queridita… -saludó con una siniestra sonrisa un remojado Henry McKinley, ex capitán del barco "Cazador de Doncellas".

-Ho-hola… -saludó también Jack con una sonrisa nerviosa, ingratamente sorprendido.

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Y bien, me demoré un poco, pero por fin apareció el Capitán Jack Sparrow otra vez, y como siempre, es un gusto escribirlo.**

**Me demoré en publicar ya que desde la semana pasada comencé a ir a karate otra vez (lo dejé unos meses, para descansar), por lo tanto, ahora me está dando sueño últimamente muy temprano, a eso de después de la media noche, y tengo que dejar de escribir, ya que he visto que comienzo a escribir estupideces. Una vez puse "secretaria" en vez del nombre del àrabe…????????? Por lo tanto, escribiré todo lo que pueda hasta que me dé sueño. Pero no se preocupen, que jamás dejaré esta historia sin terminar por más que me demore un poco, ya que detesto dejar mis historias sin final.**

**¡¡Saludos a todas!!: CocoRunbi,¸Darksoubi, aLdI,¸jakelin sparrow (ivania),¸ivania diaz,¸Chibi, Dafty, señorina de hitsuga, Jenny Flint, Mafe Sparrow, janita-chan, Iron Ethel Sparrow Reckham y Phoebe.W**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! (Intento de Escape II, creo)**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	18. Intento de Escape II: Terror a Bordo

**Capítulo 17: Intento de Escape II: Terror a Bordo**

Frente a frente, a ambos lados de la puerta de la bodega, se encontraban enfrentados ambos hombres (bueno, lamentablemente, uno era mujer), y como era de esperar, nada bueno resultaría de aquella situación.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? –preguntó el capitán del "Perla" un tanto consternado.

-Vi cuando abordaste este horrendo barco, por lo tanto, subí yo también con la ayuda de una soga.

-Eres más testarudo que los caprichos de una mujer…

-Te dije que nunca podrás liberarte de mí, Jack Sparrow. –Dijo McKinley.

-¿Es que nunca vas a dejarme en paz? –Replicó el aludido con una expresión de cansancio.

-No hasta que te tenga entre mis brazos… -contestó este, e inmediatamente se le abalanzó encima para atraparlo, pero entonces, Jack quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara como había hecho antes, pero McKinley ya estaba sobre aviso y paró el portazo con la fuerza de sus brazos.

-Ese truco no volverá a funcionar conmigo, primor. –Dijo sonriendo triunfalmente.

Jack lo miró sorprendido, pero se repuso rápidamente ocurriéndosele una brillante idea.

-¿Y qué te parece este otro? –dijo mientras le propinaba un feroz puntapié en la entrepierna, y claro, junto con las cadenas de compañeras.

Esta vez, Henry no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo habían en su mente muchas estrellitas y chispazos. Cayó de rodillas semi desmayado y su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia delante, donde se encontraba Jack de pie sobre las escaleras, así que este se hizo a un lado permitiendo que su ex amigo rodara escaleras abajo.

Mientras Jack lo veía caer por las escaleras, haciendo muecas con los hombros y la cara como si él mismo estuviera recibiendo los golpes, comentó con cierta burla al verlo estrellarse abajo:

-No debiste haberte olvidado que no soy una "dama", primor. –Y mientras salía de allí y cerraba la puerta, agregó:

-Con todos estos golpes que les he dado a lo de mi género, creo que no me merezco volver a mi estado natural… Pero bueno, ahora soy una tierna mujer después de todo y tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Entonces, ya liberado de sus crueles enemigos, sus pensamientos se concentraron en armar un plan de escape para huir de aquel navío. En primera planeó conseguir una lancha y largarse de allí lo más rápido posible, no le importaba si estaba lejos de tierra, lo importante era que no lo llevaran ante el maldito Shake. Mientras tanto, tenía que evitar que alguien lo descubriera sobre cubierta. Pero notó que había algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y era que no había nadie sobre cubierta.

"Qué raro…" –pensó nuestro capitán extrañado, mirando hacia todas direcciones al notar que nadie le salía a su encuentro para detenerlo. Bueno, si es que podía ver algo, ya que recién había notado que una espesa y oscura niebla estaba esparcida por sobre toda la cubierta, dándole al lugar una aspecto realmente lúgubre y aterrador. No había sonido alguno para escuchar, ni había ningún mar para mirar, sólo niebla y un completo silencio sepulcral. Lo único que Jack podía escuchar, era el tenebroso y escalofriante ruido de las cadenas de sus pies y de la maldita bola que arrastraba por consiguiente.

-E-esto está terriblemente mal… -dijo medio muerto de miedo y con la piel de gallina, hasta deseaba interiormente volver a la bodega y ver algo de humanidad, si se podía llamar de esa forma, en la persona desmayada de Henry McKinley.

Lentamente, se dio media vuelta para encaminar sus pasos hacia dicho lugar, pero en cuanto comenzó a caminar, un horrendo esqueleto encarnado vestido con ropas árabes, le salió al encuentro frente a él.

-¡¡Aaah!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! –gritó el pirata asustado tomado por sorpresa, pero gracias a un acto reflejo y con la ayuda de la esfera de su pie, lo barrió de un solo golpe derribándolo al suelo. Pero cuando ya estaba por festejar su victoria, un segundo esqueleto lo agarró del hombro por detrás, asustándolo terriblemente, así que la darse media vuelta, le arrancó sin querer el brazo a su atacante, quedándosele prendido sobre su hombro.

-¡¡Aaayyyyyy…!! –gritó lastimeramente el cadáver, con su rostro a medio carcomer por los gusanos.

-¡¡Aaaaaah!! –gritó Jack completamente histérico al verse frente a frente con dicho cadáver.

Pero no contentos con eso, el esqueleto que él había derribado antes, lo tomó por el tobillo y quiso trepar por él. (Por cierto, a Jack le habían quitado las botas para encadenarlo mejor).

-¡¡Quítate de encima!! ¡¡Quítate de encima!! –repitió el afligido capitán mientras sacudía su pie logrando solo otro desprendimiento del miembro superior de su atacante.

Acto seguido, y al notar que la situación pronto se pondría peor, el capitán Jack Sparrow inmediatamente puso los pies en polvorosa y salió disparado como pudo hacia cualquier dirección con tal de escapar como fuere, corriendo en forma bastante cómica con los pies y las manos encadenadas, medio inclinado gracias al dolor de cintura, y con las extremidades de los muertos encarnados colgando y arrastrando sobre su hombro y pie derecho, adjuntando claro, el hecho de la estorbosa esfera de hierro arrastrándola detrás suyo.

Muerto de miedo, pudo encontrar un escondite detrás de unas gruesas sogas enrolladas, en donde se colocó en cuclillas, mirando hacia todas partes, vigilando. Con la maldición del "Perla Negra" meses atrás, se había enfrentado a algo parecido, pero con la excepción de que la situación actual era verdaderamente terrorífica.

-Sabía esto, no me escapaba nada, y ni mucho menos me entregaba… -murmuró el pirata sintiéndose muy arrepentido de sus actos.

Y así estaba cuando de repente una mano lo tomó firmemente del brazo, asustándolo terriblemente, ya que tenía los nervios bastante crispados.

-¡¡Wuaaaah!! –gritó, pero inmediatamente otra mano le tapó la boca.

-Cállate, soy yo, estúpido –susurró un recién despertado Henry McKinley, también de cuclillas.

-¡Mh! ¡Mh! ¡Mfh! –quiso decir Jack con los ojos grandemente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó el otro pirata.

-¿Mh? ¡Mmmmh! ¡Mnnh! ¡¡Mfh!!

-¿Cómo?

-¡¡Mfgh!! –gruñó bastante molesto, y se sacó la mano de encima.

-¡Te decía que no me taparas la boca! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

-Un hombre jamás tiene miedo. –Argumentó con gran orgullo masculino, para luego mirar a Sparrow y decirle con condescendencia:

-Pero una débil mujer sí, es por eso que me encuentro aquí para protegerte.

-No sabes cuánto te detesto… -replicó muerto de rabia.

Entonces, los ojos de McKinley se fijaron sobre los brazos que se sujetaban en el hombro y tobillo de Jack, y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –preguntó.

-Es la última moda en París… -arguyó el capitán del "Perla" son cierta ironía.

-¿Y por lo menos tienes alguna idea de qué demonios está pasando aquí? –preguntó ignorándolo por completo.

-¿Crees que si sabría no estaría yo así de exaltado? –Replicó un tanto malhumorado-. Da lo mismo si sé o no sé lo que pasa, de todos modos hay esqueletos por todos lados.

-Pero podríamos olvidarnos de ellos por unos momentos… -dijo Henry poniéndose algo meloso, acercándose a su antiguo amigo, con una mirada que lo decía todo.

-Mira, marinero de agua dulce que solo piensa con la cabecita de abajo –dijo seriamente Jack mientras se inclinaba un tanto hacia atrás, como para distanciarse de él-, no es el momento ni el lugar para ponerse románticos, ni tampoco habrá jamás ni un momento ni un lugar entre nosotros, así que vete olvidando de esa idea ridícula, ¿quieres?

Pero de nada servían las aclaraciones de Jack, Mc Kinley seguiría insistiendo, abalanzándose poco a poco hacia él.

-Vamos… -dijo poniéndose un tanto maniático-, sólo un besito y nada más.

-¡Pero qué insistente! ¿Es que no entiendes que no eres mi tipo? –opinó mientras poco a poco iba haciéndose a un lado.

Viendo que se le quería escapar, su lunático admirador lo tomó entonces firmemente por los hombros dispuesto a ejecutar su tan anhelado beso. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a besarlo, Jack pudo hacerse a un lado, y como resultado, el apasionado beso fue a parar sobre la boca del cadáver que los había encontrado y quien también se había puesto en cuclillas por detrás del pirata del "Perla".

-¡¡Wwuuuaarrrgggggh!! –se quejaron los dos al darse por enterado del apasionado beso que se habían dado.

Aquel momento de asco fue el que aprovechó nuestro protagonista para desaparecer de allí y alejarse de su lunático pretendiente y de su nueva novia.

-¡Adiós! No sabes lo feliz que estoy al ver que por fin encontraste tu pareja ideal –y dicho al hecho, se fue antes de que Henry lograra recuperarse de aquella decepción amorosa y lo persiguiera.

El capitán Jack Sparrow se acercó entonces a la barandilla dispuesto a saltar por ella aunque no encontraba un solo bote para escapar, ya que ni loco se quedaría allí por más tiempo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, a pesar de que no se veía nada más allá de sus narices, una horrenda y siniestra risa lo contuvo.

-¿Q-quién es? –preguntó dándose vuelta lentamente para mirar el oscuro lugar por dónde tal vez había provenido aquella espantosa risa de ultratumba. Y casi inmediatamente, Abdul apareció entre la oscuridad, con un aspecto totalmente espantoso.

-¡¿Tú?! –exclamó Jack sorprendido, luego sonrió como pudo un tanto nervioso y dijo mientras inclinaba un poquito su cuerpo:

-Esteee… lo de golpearte justamente "allí" fue un accidente, ¿lo sabías? Es que no veo muy bien, necesito anteojos…

Abdul nada dijo, sólo siguió sonriendo tenebrosamente, para luego sacar de atrás suyo un par de sables árabes enormes.

-¡Glups! –Jack tragó saliva, parecía que lo iban a rebanar en pedacitos, y como no tenía arma alguna, su única salvación era su inigualable agilidad a la hora del escape.

Pero cuando el árabe ya estaba a punto de atacarlo, el capitán Henry McKinley salió en ayuda de Sparrow y se colocó frente suyo.

-No te preocupes, nena, yo te protegeré –dijo él valientemente mientras sacaba su espada y se ponía en guardia.

-¿Nena? –repitió el pirata entre sorprendido y ofendido, así que comenzó a murmurar palabrotas en contra suya-. Maldito marinero de agua dulce, lunático pervertido, &...

Al ver el enorme Abdul que un mediocre pirata quería enfrentársele, sonrió despectivamente y decidió que sería mejor llamar a una pequeña ayuda para esa clase de casos, así que comenzó a silbar como si estuviera llamando a un perro.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Henry extrañado.

-Silbando, ¿no ves?... –respondió Jack con su infaltable ironía, y luego agregó:

Creo que está llamando a alguien.

-Sea lo que sea, yo me enfrentaré a él con la valentía que caracteriza a nosotros los hombres, tú quédate al margen –reafirmó con orgullosa valentía.

Obviamente, Jack Sparrow tuvo deseos de que unos hambrientos lobos marinos lo hicieran pedazos.

Mientras tanto, después de haber silbado, comenzó a escucharse unos sonidos que parecían los jadeos de unos animales, y sin que Jack y su odioso amigo se lo esperaran, emergió de las tinieblas un enorme perrazo negro parecido a un pitbull, pero poseedor de dos cabezas, que feroces, mostraban sus desmesurados y afilados dientes.

-¡Qué demonios…! –apenas pudo decir el capitán del "Perla" por lo asombrado que había quedado al ver semejante engendro.

-¡Yo mejor me largo de aquí! –exclamó el "valiente" pirata McKinley, e inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó de cabeza por la borda, para caer directamente a las aguas del mar.

En cuanto el capitán del "Cazador de Doncellas" salió a flote, notó consternado que el cielo diurno estaba limpio y claro, el mar azul como siempre, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que en el barco árabe, sobre la cubierta, no se veía nada en lo absoluto, como si nada existiera sobre él. Como si nada tenebroso ocurriera allí.

-Qué raro… -dijo, sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de ser capturado por otras personas.

-¡¡Atrápenlo!! –oyó decir, pero era demasiado tarde, pues fue capturado con una pesada red de pesca.

Mientras tanto, nuestro protagonista se quedó mirando hacia la barandilla, doblemente consternado.

-Y él decía que me amaba… -dijo-, así son todos los hombres, mentirosos, la dejan a una abandonada en cuanto ven las cosas un poquito complicadas…

Al oírlo decir esas palabras de queja, Abdul no sabía si él (ella), hablaba en serio o no, pero ahora no era momento de detenerse a pensar, la prioridad era darle una lección a su prisionera, y lo haría. Volviendo su mirada hacia el feroz animal que tenía a su lado.

-Ataca. –Ordenó.

Y en el mismo momento en que el perro inició su feroz acometida, Jack tomó rápidamente la espada que McKinley había soltado en su huída y la apuntó hacia el cánido, quien se la incrustó justamente en medio del pecho, deteniéndose en el acto.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo sonriendo-. No soy tan fácil de eliminar.

-Ni él tampoco. –Replicó sorpresivamente el árabe.

-¿Eh…? –exclamó preocupado mientras dirigía su vista hacia el can supuestamente asesinado, y comprobó con horror, que no estaba muerto.

De la herida del perro de dos cabezas, comenzó a salirle un líquido fétido, pastoso y purulento repleto de gusanos. Aquel extraño animal ni siquiera tenía sangre.

-¡Qué asco! –se quejó Jack haciendo una mueca y soltando la espada.

El bicho se puso en pie y lo miró de repente con sus siniestros ojos rojos, listo para atacarlo.

-¡Perrito! ¡Que lindo perrito! –comenzó a decir nuestro pirata lleno de temor mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente.

El "fido" comenzó a gruñirle con gran ferocidad.

-Mal-di-ción –dijo Jack, e inmediatamente comenzó a correr como pudo gracias a sus grilletes, con el perro corriendo detrás de él y acompañado con la risa odiosa del árabe.

Pero de pronto, mientras el perrazo se lanzaba encima del pirata, Abdul sintió que alguien se encontraba muy cerca de su barco, era otra embarcación que parecía querer atacarlo. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Agárrenla y llévensela a la celda! ¡Y encadénenla bien! –ordenó de repente con suma urgencia a los esqueletos andantes, quienes actuaron en el acto y se dirigieron en dónde había sido capturada la prisionera.

Jack se encontraba templando bajo el enorme perrazo de dos cabezas, quien lo tenía prisionero bajo sus patotas babeándose encima suyo mientras le gruñía. Tan fuerte había sido la dentellada inicial, que le había triturado la cadena que aprisionaba sus muñecas.

-P-perrito lindo… ¡Puaj! Perrito lindo… ¡Puajjjj! –escupía el prisionero tratando de quitarse la asquerosa baba viscosa del animal sobre su rostro mientras trataba de calmarlo, moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos como era su costumbre, pero entonces llegaron un par de cadáveres andantes y lo tomaron de los brazos para llevarlo a rastras hacia su nueva celda.

Mientras el perro, que se había quedado parado en aquel lugar sin moverse, lo observaba a ojos vistas de haberse quedado con las ganas de clavarle sus dientes, y Jack sólo se limitaba a burlarse de su infortunio mientras se lo llevaban.

Ya encadenado en su nueva celda, el capitán Sparrow se sintió bastante tranquilo al verse a salvo de aquella espantosa locura sobre cubierta, pero poca fue su tranquilidad, ya que escuchó la detonación de un cañón, parecía ser de otro navío.

Por fin, habían venido a rescatarlo.

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Como acaban de leer, habrán visto que escribí algo de "terror" para hacer completa la cosa, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡¡Mil gracias por seguir leyendooo!!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(Estoy muerta de sueño, ya van a ser las tres de la mañana, y justamente mañana tengo que asistir a clases de karate…)**


	19. Capítulo 18: El Perla Negra al Rescate

**Capítulo 18: El "Perla Negra" al Rescate**

La batalla comenzó sin titubeo alguno, los cañonazos se hicieron sentir a kilómetros de distancia, una lucha sin cuartel por tan sólo un motivo: Jack Sparrow.

-¡¡Ataquen con todo lo que tengan!! –Gritó Gibbs dándole las respectivas órdenes a sus subordinados a bordo del navío "Perla Negra"-. ¡¡Recuerden que hacemos esto por nuestro capitán!!

-¡¡SÍ!! –asintieron todos mientras que, sin dudarlo, cargaban los cañones y efectuaban sus respectivos disparos sobre el barco árabe.

Gibbs trataba de infundirles valor, ya que el enemigo había comenzado a utilizar sus artimañas psicológicas sobre ellos, y era muy difícil sobreponerse a ellas si no había alguien que les estuviera recordándoles que todo aquello era una vil manipulación, volviéndolos a la realidad.

-¡¡No se acobarden!! –Seguía gritando, tratando él también de no caer en la ansiedad-. ¡¡Recuerden que todo eso es un truco!!

El barco árabe había desplegado sus engaños psicológicos haciéndole ver a su enemigo que en vez de una sola embarcación, había docenas de ellas, tripuladas por feroces negros árabes que parecían no tener piedad alguna, pero aún así, los piratas no caían en pánico y luchaban con todo lo que tenían para lograr así el abordaje del barco árabe y así poder rescatar a su capitán.

Mientras tanto, en la precaria celda en dónde habían encadenado a Jack, éste estaba cada vez más excitado con la batalla que se estaba dando afuera.

-¡Maldición! ¡Rayos! ¡Si tan sólo estuviera allí afuera…! –exclamó sobresaltado, pero inmediatamente volvió a hablar, pero en voz baja:

-Me tomaría un montón de botellas llenitas con delicioso ron… ¡Ah! Cuanto extraño su sabor…

Estaba como en el paraíso pensando en su tan amado elíxir, que un terrible cañonazo lo sobresaltó, e inmediatamente una bala de cañón atravesó el casco del navío árabe justo al lado de nuestro capitán.

-¡Qué diabl…! –apenas pudo decir mientras era bañado por un buen chorro de agua salada de mar.

Después de escupir por unos momentos, notó que el caso del barco estaba haciendo agua y pronto comenzaría a inundar toda la bodega. Al ver que aquella situación podría pasarse por agua, Jack comenzó a forcejear una vez más sus ataduras de hierro, pero nada podía hacer, esta vez estaba muy bien asegurado. Pero de repente, y sin que se lo imaginara siquiera, una segunda bala de cañón atravesó una vez más el estropeado casco y provocó otro gran agujero, por dónde también se filtraba a chorros el agua marítima, mojando por consiguiente a su prisionero.

El capitán Jack Sparrow, con las manos encadenadas a lo alto de su celda, con los dos agujeros hechos por los cañonazos del barco atacante a cada lado de su ser, por dónde entraban enormes chorros de agua mojándolo e inundando el lugar, se veía en grandes aprietos gracias a sus rescatadores, claro, si eran ellos en verdad, pues bien podrían ser otros piratas o alguna armada real.

-¡¡Marineros de agua dulce!! –gritaba entre enojado y desesperado-, ¡¡Will!! ¡¡Elizabeth!! ¡¿Acaso piensan ahogarme antes de rescatarme?!

Y mientras seguía protestando, volvió su rostro hacia uno de los agujeros, y mayor fue su sorpresa al reconocer a su querido y amado navío: el "Perla Negra".

-¡Muchachos! –exclamó lleno de felicidad y lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos-, ¡Gibbs!, ¡Cotton!, ¡Ana María! ¡El perico parlanchín y el enano cuyos nombres no recuerdo ahora! ¡Todos ustedes vinieron a rescatarme!

Pero apenas terminó de decir todo esto, una tercera bala de cañón entró por uno de los agujeros y pasó rasante al lado de la celda del pirata y dio de lleno contra la otra pared, destrozándola.

-¡Al demonio con todos ustedes! –Gritó, de muy mal humor-. ¡¿Vinieron a matarme o a salvarme?! ¡Partida de tontos!

Y mientras nuestro querido pirata protestaba ante la incapacidad de sus hombres y el lugar en dónde estaba prisionero comenzaba rápidamente a llenarse de agua, la dura batalla continuaba afuera.

Los dos navíos atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, a veces parecía que era el barco árabe quien llevaba las de ganar, pero otras veces era el "Perla Negra" quien sacaba ventaja. Aunque ambos recibían terribles daños, ninguna de las dos tripulaciones cedería ante la derrota.

Abdul, al ver que de nada le servía aquel simple truco contra la gente del "Perla", procedió a utilizar trucos mucho más atemorizantes, como ser mujeres arqueras aladas que lanzaban flechas incendiadas (que supuestamente prendieron fuego las velas negras del navío enemigo), grandes serpientes marinas dispuestas a destruir cada cañón enemigo, sus típicos esqueletos armados con escudos y espadas, etc. Que poco a poco empezaron a atemorizar a la tripulación del barco pirata caribeño.

-¡¡Nos hundimos!! ¡¡Nos hundimos!! –repitió el guacamayo azul de Cotton dando a entender que la situación se estaba poniendo en contra de ellos, ya que las visiones eras cada vez más convincentes y comenzaban a confundir a los tripulantes del "Perla".

-¡¡No se dejen engañar!! ¡¡Peleen!!–gritaba un histérico Gibbs al ver que sus hombres comenzaban a perder el control.

Como había ocurrido antes con Port Royal, la realidad y la fantasía se entremezclaban confundiendo la situación real en que se encontraban. Varios hombres del "Perla Negra" habían caído ante las flechas de los arqueros, las velas negras del barco pirata estaban incendiadas, y parecía que los enemigos jamás se acabarían. Todo parecía estar perdido para la tripulación de Jack Sparrow, ya que todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico y dejaban de luchar, completamente asustados.

En uno de los mástiles del barco, Henry McKinley se encontraba atado con fuertes sogas, maldiciendo su mala suerte, asustado ante los proyectiles incendiarios que lanzaba el enemigo y ante aquellas visiones terroríficas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto es culpa del tonto de Jack Sparrow! –exclamaba.

Pero entonces, un personaje ataviado como un pirata, como un capitán, hizo su aparición desde el camarote del capitán Sparrow, caminó tranquilamente hacia McKinley y se paró ante él, observándolo.

-Tienes mucha razón de que todo esto sea culpa de Jack, Henry –dijo-, pero para parar esto, primero tenemos que liberarlo.

-¡Espero que sepas lo que haces, maldito! –le gritó.

-Tranquilízate, todo está bajo control.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió entonces hacia un preocupadísimo Gibbs, portando un frasco con un líquido muy extraño. Cuando llegó a su destino, le dijo:

-Gibbs, toma esto y lánzalo con fuerza al suelo, ya sabes lo que eso provocará, eso me dará tiempo para actuar. –Ordenó mientras le alcanzaba el frasco.

-¿Acaso usted irá a rescatar a Jack? –preguntó extrañado el aludido mientras tomaba dicho objeto.

-Así es, ya es el momento –contestó mientras sonreía de una manera un tanto malvada.

Minutos después, Gibbs arrojó al suelo el frasco que les había entregado tía Dalma, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Inmediatamente después, un espeso humo verde comenzó a emanar del líquido esparcido sobre cubierta y comenzó a expandirse por todo el lugar, por sobre todas embarcaciones, eliminando toda ilusión producida por el enemigo y dejando al descubierto al verdadero barco, en dónde Jack se encontraba prisionero.

Todos en el "Perla Negra" se quedaron realmente sorprendidos por ver que lo que creían verdadero, era casi completamente falso, algunos compañeros suyos no habían muerto en realidad, ni todas las velas del navío estaban incendiadas, ni tampoco habían cien barcos enemigos atacándolos, sólo había uno, con sólo unos cuantos tripulantes. Todo había sido una engaño, les hicieron ver cosas que realmente no existían.

-¡¡Allí están!! ¡¡Aquel es el verdadero barco!!–Exclamó Gibbs a los demás tripulantes-. ¡¡Ataquen con todo!! ¡¡Por nuestro capitán!!

-¡¡POR NUESTRO CAPITÁN!! –exclamaron todos con nuevas energías renovadas y se lanzaron entonces nuevamente ataque para intentar abordar el navío árabe.

Y mientras todos los piratas reiniciaban su acometida, Abdul estaba que hervía por haber sido descubierta su treta, ahora sería mucho más difícil llevarse la prisionera hasta su amo, el Shake, Alí Tel Aviv. ¿Cómo habían hecho para romper el poderoso hechizo? Tan preocupado estaba el árabe por pensar en lo que haría ahora, que no se había dado por enterado de que un polizón había subido a bordo por el otro lado lateral del barco, yendo directamente hacia la bodega para rescatar a Jack mientras eliminaba a diestra y siniestra a quien se le atravesaba en su camino.

A todo eso, el tan buscado prisionero estaba con el agua de mar hasta el cuello, a punto de ahogarse gracias a la incompetencia de sus hombres. Poco a poco, el agua comenzó a llegarle hasta cerca de su boca, entonces, el pirata subió su rostro todo lo posible y comenzó a estirar sus labios todo lo que pudo para evitar ahogarse y tomar todo el aire posible para sus pulmones para así aguantar todo lo posible si es que alguien llegaba a rescatarlo justo a tiempo.

-Juro que… ¡glups! ¡Glu! Voy a matar a esos desgraciados si es que llego a salir con vida de esto… ¡Gluh! –protestaba a medio ahogarse.

Y así estaban las cosas para nuestro ya histérico protagonista que de repente escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y bajaba tranquilamente por los pocos escalones secos que quedaban. No era Abdul, ya que este usaba babuchas en vez de botas, ¿quién sería?

Entonces, algo pequeño se lanzó al agua y fue nadando hasta donde se encontraba Jack, era un monito malcriado vestido de pirata.

-¡Jack! ¿Eres tú? –preguntó el igualmente llamado Jack, totalmente sorprendido al verlo frente suyo.

-¡Iiiiih! ¡Iiiih! –respondió el animalito mostrándole los dientes en señal de disgusto.

-Sí… -dijo el pirata también con cara de disgusto-, a mí tampoco me da gusto verte, mono apestoso.

-Simpático como siempre, Jack Sparrow –oyó decir la voz de alguien bien conocido.

-¡Barbossa! ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó realmente sorprendido-, ¿cómo es qué…?

Y entonces, desde el escalón que quedaba al borde del agua, el mencionado pirata se colocó en cuclillas para ver mejor a su eterno rival en el asunto del pillaje.

-Como siempre, nunca puedes mantenerte alejado de los problemas, ¿verdad, "Jacky"? –Dijo sonriente mientras mordía una manzana verde, su fruta favorita.

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡¡Sí!! ¡Apareció el odioso capitán Barbossa! Por bastante tiempo estuve pensando si lo haría aparecer o no en esta historia, pero supuse que sería bastante entretenido mezclarlo en este embrollo con Jack como está ahora. Espero que les haya gustado la idea.**

**¡Saludos a todas!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu**


	20. Capítulo 19: Llegan los Refuerzos

**Capítulo 19: Llegan los Refuerzos**

-¡Mira, Will! ¡El "Perla Negra"! –exclamó Elizabeth Swann señalando el horizonte con esbelta mano.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y se afirmó a la barandilla para poder otear mejor el horizonte, y allí estaba el "Perla", con sus clásicas y viejas velas negras, combatiendo a muerte contra el barco árabe.

-Ellos también vinieron a rescatar a Jack –dijo mientras se dibujaba una media sonrisa en su apuesto rostro adornado con un fino bigote castaño y una reducida barba, dándole una hermosa apariencia masculina.

Ninguno de ellos podía imaginar siquiera que un terrible enemigo suyo que habían derrotado hacía unos meses, estaba allí, dispuesto a "ayudar" a quien habían venido a rescatar.

Hector Barbossa, codicioso, pirata cruel, maliciosamente astuto y traicionero, cuya fruta preferida eran las manzanas verdes, fue antiguo compañero y mano derecha del capitán Jack Sparrow, segundo al mando del "Perla Negra" hasta que lo traicionó y lo dejó solo en una isla desierta arrebatándole su amado "Perla Negra" y el tesoro de Cortes. Cayendo luego bajo la maldición de dicho tesoro, viviendo como un muerto vivo junto a su tripulación durante diez años para luego caer bajo el tiro vengador de su antiguo capitán cuando apenas había podido romper la maldición. Ahora, revivido gracias a su monito "Jack" quien había tomado dos monedas del tesoro maldito, una para sí y la otra la había colocado una en el cuerpo de su amo. Ahora se encontraba viviendo en la vieja casa de tía Dalma en Río Pantano. Curioso por ver a su enemigo transformado en mujer por culpa de una maldición (jamás se perdería dicho evento hilarante), había accedido a ir a rescatarlo bajo el pedido de la tripulación del "Perla Negra". El capitán Hector Barbossa, más alto que Jack Sparrrow, de barbas y cabello rojizos, un poco más cuidadoso que su contraparte en cuento a la vestimenta, portaba un gran sombrero redondo adornado con una gran pluma, al que lo llevaba sobre su cabeza siempre inclinado.

Ahora, se encontraba contemplando cómo su compañero y rival comenzaba a desaparecer bajo las aguas que inundaban aquella vieja habitación, sin dar ninguna muestra de querer rescatarlo, disfrutando con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Le era muy difícil a Jack mantenerse a flote, ya que las pesadas cadenas que le sujetaban las muñecas y los tobillos, la mucha más pesada bola de hierro y la adición del peso de sus ropas mojadas, le complicaban muchísimo la ya difícil tarea. Hacía todo lo posible por salvarse, pero las ataduras de hierro lo mantenían fuertemente atado a la celda en dónde se encontraba prisionero.

-¡Gluh! ¿Es que no piensas… ¡Glup! rescatarme? –preguntó desesperado al ver que nada hacía Barbossa al respecto y que el nivel del agua ya lo estaba cubriendo por completo-. ¡Glu! ¡Glups! ¿No ves… ¡glup! Que me… ¡gluh! Estoy ahogando…? ¡P-pirata!

Luego, ya no pudo hablar más, el agua lo había cubierto por completo y lo último que el capitán Sparrow pudo ver antes de perder el conocimiento, fue al odioso mono frente suyo y al infeliz de Barbossa sonriéndole con suma maldad sin mover ni siquiera un solo dedo para evitar su ya inminente ahogamiento.

Mientras tanto, y sin que la tripulación del "Perla" supiera que su querido capitán estaba a punto de morir, seguía combatiendo contra el enemigo, que extrañamente, no consistía solamente de Abdul, el fiel sirviente del Shake Alí Tel Aviv, sino de muchos otros miembros esqueléticos a su mando, pues poco a poco, el efecto de la pócima de tía Dalma estaba perdiendo su efecto contra el poder ilusorio del enemigo.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el árabe se daba cuenta de que regresaba el poder de la piedra y volvía a tener efecto sobre las débiles mentes de los atacantes. Sonrió. Ganaría después de todo. Pero nada sabía este, que un pirata enemigo, había abordado su barco, y mucho menos que había encontrado a su preciado prisionero.

Gibbs había notado que poco a poco su miedo iba creciendo, al igual que sus otros compañeros, al ver que el enemigo volvía a retomar la batalla con nuevos y espantosos refuerzos. A pesar de que todos sabían que era un engaño, nada podían hacer en contra de la desesperación que comenzaba a gobernar sus mentes y corazones, reduciendo así su rendimiento en la batalla. Después de todo, eran muy supersticiosos.

"¡Si seguimos así, todos moriremos!" –pensó el segundo al mando al ver que las cosas se les estaba saliendo de control. Pero no sabía que pronto llegaría una valiosa ayuda de mano de uno de sus peores enemigos, acompañado de dos jóvenes dispuestos a ayudarlos.

Y exactamente a unas cuantas leguas de distancia, el Comodoro James Norrington observaba con su catalejo las artimañas de sus enemigos, comprobando así las sospechas del prometido de Elizabeth Swann.

-Tenía razón, joven Turner, aunque me es difícil creerlo aún –dijo mientras le cedía el catalejo para que pudiera observar el muchacho que se encontraba de pie a su lado al igual que su novia-. Casi todo lo que pasó en Port Royal era una ilusión hecha por el enemigo. Justamente ahora lo está haciendo con sus "amigos" piratas. Me imagino que ellos vinieron a rescatar a Jack Sparrow, no puedo creer que los piratas tengan algo de "honor".

Will, ignorando aquel último comentario, tomó el objeto que le ofrecía y comprobó con sus propios ojos lo que podría haber ocurrido en Port Royal.

Era realmente extraño, bastante difícil de explicar, pero con gran asombro veía cómo, ante sus ojos, una imagen de lo que creía era la real, se intercalaba a otra que también parecía ser real, pero no lo era, ya que seguramente era la visión engañosa provocada por los árabes. Era demasiado terrorífica.

Después, William le dio el catalejo a Elizbeth para que también mirara el extraño fenómeno, y luego de algunos minutos, ella bajó el catalejo y comentó extrañada:

-¿Qué crees que sea, Will? Todo eso es muy extraño… tan raro… Es como si estuviéramos en dos mundos diferentes.

-Creo… -aventuró el aludido-, creo que como los árabes no saben de que nosotros estamos aquí, sólo están aplicando su hechizo sobre la tripulación del "Perla Negra", y no a nosotros, por eso vemos entremezclados la realidad y la ilusión.

Elizabeth asintió y volvió su vista hacia el horizonte para seguir observando lo que sucedía mientras se iban acercando a la zona de conflicto.

-Eso quiere decir que en cuanto estemos allí, vamos a sufrir las mismas visiones que ellos –arguyó preocupada-. Eso sería peligroso.

-Así es… -asintió, también preocupado y pensativo. ¿Qué podrían hacer al respecto? Si la visión era tan fuerte como la que habían sufrido en Port Royal, era seguro que tenían grandes posibilidades de perder la cabeza.

Una suave brisa marina sopló provocando ondas en el cabello castaño claro del muchacho sujetado por la nuca.

-¿Y si… -comenzó a decir la joven- los atacamos desde lejos? Podríamos tomarlos por sorpresa entes de que notaran nuestra presencia.

Will la miró totalmente maravillado con la idea de su prometida.

-Es una posibilidad. –Respondió, y luego se volvió hacia el Comodoro y le preguntó:

-¿Podemos hacer eso desde esta distancia?

-Efectivamente, este navío es uno de los mejores de su especie. –Arguyó seriamente para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia su tripulación para impartir las órdenes. Atacarían desde esa distancia con los potentes cañones con que contaban para hundir al enemigo.

Por supuesto que Norrington también se había quedado maravillado con la inteligencia de Elizabeth, pero aún así, ella no le correspondería nunca.

-¡Pero, James! –Exclamó dicha muchacha al ponérsele en frente-. ¡Si atacan de esa manera al enemigo, Jack podría morir también! ¡Yo me refería a otra cosa!

El Comodoro la observó seriamente por unos momentos, pensativo, pues sabía que ella tenía razón, además, necesitaba a Sparrow para encontrar la piedra que le pedía Lord Beckett, pero por sobre todas las cosas… ¿quería que "ella" muriera?

-Cálmate, entendí perfectamente tu plan, sólo vamos a cañonear al barco lo suficiente como para que se hunda lentamente, entonces así podremos abordarlo. –Luego levantó el dedo índice y dijo con una mayor seriedad:

-Pero sabes que solo lo hago para atrapar a esos malditos cobardes, no lo hago por tu amigo. Dependerá de él el mantenerse con vida durante el ataque.

Y mientras se marchaba para realizar su cometido, Elizabeth y Will lo miraban un poco consternados.

-Tan inflexible como siempre, es un odioso… –comentó el muchacho frunciendo el entrecejo.

Por supuesto que su novia opinaba lo mismo, pero interiormente sentía que había algo más en el interior de su ex prometido, pues su comportamiento no era muy normal que digamos, sino era como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo. ¿Qué sería?

A todo eso, y mientras seguía la batalla, el capitán Jack Sparrow volvía en sí tosiendo agua de sus pulmones y preguntándose qué demonios había ocurrido, pues si estaba muerto, el cielo o el infierno se parecían mucho al interior de un barco. Al abrir los ojos e incorporarse un poco, se sorprendió al verse tendido al lado de su antiguo compañero de piratería Hector Barbossa, quien se encontraba sentado al lado suyo con el mono en su hombro, observándolo con cierta malicia en su rostro.

-P-pensé que había muerto… -dijo mientras sacudía su oscura cabellera mojada-, creí que por fin podría tomar un poco de ron, si es que lo hay en el otro mundo, claro, porque espero que lo haya….

Barbossa no dijo nada, sólo se dedicaba a seguir observándolo en silencio hasta que dejara de hablar como un loro.

Ya terminado su monólogo, Jack se sentó y miró sus mojadas ropas, pero se disgustó al ver que seguía teniendo las pesadas cadenas y la bola negra de hierro. Luego dirigió su vista hacia al otro pirata y frunció el entrecejo, disgustado. Todo aquel asunto estaba terriblemente mal, ya que pronto anochecería y estaba muerto de hambre, estaba completamente mojado, le dolían las manos, los pies y la cintura, y todavía estaba encadenado, pero lo peor de todo es que no había probado una sola gota de ron desde que lo habían secuestrado por primera vez.

-Esto no puede ponerse peor… -dijo mientras volvía a tenderse en el suelo, un tanto exhausto.

-Para revivirte tuve que hacerte respiración boca a boca. –Fue la nada agradable revelación de Barbossa mientras seguía sonriendo con perversidad

El capitán del "Perla" abrió grandemente los ojos, totalmente sorprendido, ahora sí que las cosas se habían puesto peor. Inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo y comenzó a toser y a limpiarse desesperadamente la boca con la manga de su camisa.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Eres un…! –exclamó muy molesto-. ¿Por eso te tardaste tanto en ayudarme? ¿Para poder hacerme eso?

-Exactamente –contestó triunfante-, cualquier cosa para humillarte.

-¿Y te gustó besarme? –preguntó Jack con desfachatez y mirándolo detenidamente con cierto interés.

-¿Eh? –sólo pudo dar por respuesta un confundido Barbossa, ya que había creído que él se enojaría por lo que le había hecho.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para atacarse verbalmente, ya que Abdul y un grupo de cinco guerreros árabes los descubrieron. Como Jack y Barbossa se encontraban en la puerta de la bóveda inundada, pudieron rodearlos sin ningún problema, ya que no tenían por dónde escapar.

-¿Así que tú abordaste mi barco y liberaste a mi prisionera, eh? Pues no saldrás con vida de este lugar. –Amenazó Abdul mientras sacaba su sable turco dispuesto a rebanar a Hector Barbossa.

Él y Jack Sparrow se miraron unos segundos, poniendo cara de "qué se le va a hacer", entonces, ambos piratas de pusieron en pie, listos para pelear por sus vidas,

-Tendremos que pelear, compañero –dijo el capitán (capitana) del "Perla" a su antiguo compañero.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema –admitió el aludido mientras su monito saltaba hacia una de las sogas del mástil para estar más seguro-. ¿Pero podrás pelear con esas cadenas puestas?

Jack sonrió como si le hubiera preguntado una niñería.

-¿Te preocupas por mí, Barbossa? Ya sabes que soy el inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow, pelear con estas cosas es pan comido para mí –replicó con cierta arrogancia.

Hector Barbossa sonrió también, pero con burla.

-Querrás decir: "la capitana Jacky Sparrow" –corrigió mientras sacaba su espada y se ponía en guardia-, acuérdate que ahora eres una mujer.

-Vete al diablo –replicó su ex compañero mientras también se ponía en una posición de combate, pero con tan mala suerte que inmediatamente se tropezó con la bola y se cayó de bruces al suelo.

Mientras todos lo miraban un tanto sorprendidos y bastante perplejos, Jack se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y se arregló un poco la ropa mientras miraba a todos de reojo.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo un tanto avergonzado-, ¿vamos a pelear o no?

Abdul lo miró con una expresión de lástima, luego sonrió malignamente y dijo:

-Aún falta lo mejor…

Y en eso, más muertos vivos aparecieron armados y se unieron junto a los demás, rodeándolos, listos para masacrarlos a los dos. Eran demasiados para una par de personas (y un monito), sobre todo si una de ellas contaba con una gran desventaja.

-Tendrán que pensarlo dos veces antes de decidir pelear una pelea ya perdida para ustedes –concluyó Abdul, blandiendo su amenazadora espada contra ellos..

**Nota de una Autora Media Dormida:**

**Barbossa va a molestar muchísimo a Jack, será divertido cuando los saque de este combate y estén juntos y en paz… ¡van a molestarse tanto! Pero no quiero escribir así, medio dormida, no tiene gracia, no puedo concentrarme… **

**Bueno, esta vez sí que me demoré, en fin, el sábado me dediqué a navegar por internet y responder mails, el domingo fui al parque de diversiones por un rato. Ayer estaba demasiado cansada como para escribir por culpa de karate, y hoy me estoy muriendo de sueño también. ¡Qué difícil es volver a acostumbrar al cuerpo otra vez al ejercicio! **

**Ya estoy cansada de ponerme a escribir tan tarde… ¡Quiero mi computadora! **

**No sé cómo me salió este capítulo, la verdad es que lo estuve escribiendo media dormida… Pero pronto la pelea terminará en el capítulo que viene, luego irán a visitar a tía Dalma y después viajaran al oriente medio… y luego se vendría la última parte y fin de la historia. ¡Falta tanto!**

**Bueno, las dejo. ¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!!**

**Buenas noches a mí. **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… ¡Uh Oh! Me quedé dormida frente a la compu, pero que patética…**

**Sayounara Bye Bye… ¡Hummm! ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para corregir mis errores tipográficos)**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **


	21. El Capitán Barbossa y la Capitana Jacky

**Capítulo 20: El Capitán Barbossa y la Capitana "Jacky" Sparrow**

Gibbs estaba angustiado, la batalla se les estaba poniendo en contra, ya no podía controlar a sus hombres (ni siquiera al loro, que gritaba histérico), la pobre Ana María hacía todo lo posible para repetirse varias veces a sí misma que nada de lo que veía era cierto, pero lamentablemente, también fue perdiendo el control poco a poco. Varios tripulantes habían caído presa del miedo y por consiguiente fácilmente muertos por flechas y algunos tiros verdaderos.

A ese paso, todos iban a morir sin remedio.

"Espero que Barbossa ya haya encontrado a Jack y haga uso de la otra pócima que le dio tía Dalma" –pensó desesperado, tratando de mantener una luz de esperanza.

Mientras tanto, en el barco árabe que ya estaba en peligro de naufragar, otra batalla estaba a punto de comenzar...

La pelea de dos contra diez comenzó de inmediato, Barbossa se enfrentó contra seis enemigos, unos de los cuales, era Abdul, en cambio, a Jack le tocó pelear contra los restantes cuatro contrincantes, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia, sentía como que lo subestimaban un poco por ser mujer, pero igualmente, dada sus "encadenadas" circunstancias, no le venían nada mal que sen pocos.

Estos enemigos eran de dos clases, cuatro, incluyendo a Abdul, tenían apariencia humana, pero los otro seis eran cadáveres andantes, pero tan ágiles como si estuvieran con vida.

El ex capitán del "Perla Negra", Barbossa, era tan ágil como su par pirata, podía pelear contra los seis casi sin ningún problema. Saltaba, evadía, atacaba a matar, pero siempre con un poco más de seriedad que Sparrow. Abdul estaba interesado en rebanarlo en varios pedacitos, era por eso que se concentró especialmente en un ataque agresivo, por lo cual, Hector Barbossa tenía que tener especial cuidado para con él.

El verdadero capitán del "Perla Negra", Jack Sparrow, en cambio, tenía serios problemas para poder defenderse de sus agresores, ya que contaba con la gran desventaja de estar encadenado, pero de una forma u otra, siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Utilizaba las cadenas de sus muñecas para bloquear los ataques con las espadas, utilizaba la bola de hierro para que sus enemigos se tropezaran con ella, se agachaba, se hacía a un lado, utilizaba todo tipo de cosas y artimañas para despistarlos, como así también, su infaltable torpeza que lo ayudaba en las peores situaciones.

Pero por más que peleaban los dos y acababan con sus enemigos, éstos volvían a levantarse para seguir combatiendo, lo cual se estaba poniendo bastante monótono.

Una vez que Jack pudo ponerse espalda contra espalda junto a Barbossa, le preguntó:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esto se está poniendo tedioso, siempre se levantan para seguir peleando. –Luego agregó:

-Me hace acordar cuando tú eras uno de ellos, y te digo que no me es un recuerdo muy grato.

-Igualmente –respondió el aludido-, pero todavía sigo siendo un revivido, estos, en cambio, SÍ son diferentes a mí.

-¿En qué? –Jack no lo entendió.

-Te lo voy a demostrar…

Pero no hubo tiempo para demostraciones, ya que Abdul y los demás los rodearon para seguir atacándolos, "matar" (si es que podían) a Barbossa y atrapar a Jack Sparrow. Esta vez, ambos piratas decidieron unir sus fuerzas y atacar en conjunto a sus enemigos. Pero esta pareja de espadachines fue un tanto desastrosa en un comienzo, ya que sus combinaciones fracasaban cuando Barbossa intentaba tomar a Jack por la cintura y hacer que patee a sus contrincantes, utilizando de paso su esfera de hierro, pero lo único que lograba es que Jack lo golpeara sin querer en la entrepierna y lo hiciera arrodillarse de dolor, y también cuando el capitán Sparrow trataba de "maniobrar" a su antiguo camarada para hacer unas volteretas para confundir al enemigo y hacer que los atacara con su espada, lo único que lograba es que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

Y así estaban las cosas cuando ambos notaron que Abdul y sus violentos y extraños compatriotas se reían de ellos y de sus vanos intentos de cooperación.

-Creo que somos el hazmerreír de esos sujetos árabes. –Dijo Jack mientras estaba tirado en el suelo de la cubierta, medio mareado y bastante cansado.

-Se reirán de ti –replicó Barbossa también tirado en el suelo al lado de su antiguo capitán un tanto irritado-, tú eres el patético en esta historia.

El aludido le blanqueó los ojos y luego le propuso mientras se ponía en pie:

-¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo y le demostramos los que somos capaces de hacer?

Hector Barbossa también se puso en pie.

-Te advierto que si vuelves a hacer otra payasada más, te entregaré a ese gordo pelón y me iré de aquí con el "Perla".

-Vaya, yo también le dije "gordo pelón" al turquito –comentó Jack haciendo oídos sordos a la anterior advertencia.

Abdul sonrió al ver que nuevamente intentarían combinar sus habilidades piratas, sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo pelear contra ellos, pero como la tripulación del barco pirata estaba a punto de enloquecer hasta la muerte, y luego él, sus pocos sirvientes y la prisionera abordarían dicho barco, ya que la embarcación árabe estaba a punto se zozobrar, no perdía nada con ver a sus estúpidos enemigos hacer el ridículo una vez más.

Pero esta vez no fue como el árabe esperaba, ya que esta vez Jack y Barbossa pudieron combinar sus habilidades en una sola, logrando así una especie de "baile" armonioso utilizando las cadenas y la espada como ataque y defensa. Confundían a sus enemigos con algunas volteretas y los atacaban de repente, a veces el mono Jack los ayudaba, otras veces Sparrow los atrapaba con la cadena de sus muñecas y Barbossa aprovechaba el momento para clavarles la espada, pero por más bien que estuvieran peleando, el enemigo volvía a levantarse, salvo algunas excepciones, ya que dos de ellos se convirtieron en arena cuando apenas el pirata los ensartó a muerte.

¡Demonios! –se quejó Jack Sparrow al ver que uno de sus atacantes volvía a ponerse en pie apenas lo habían derrotado-. ¿Es que estos no se van a morir nunca?

-Nunca morirán porque nunca estuvieron vivos, Jacky-. Respondió Barbossa mientras se paraba al lado de su compañero-. Ellos sólo son pura ilusión.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, Jack se paró frente a él y le replicó muy molesto:

-Tú serás pura ilusión si vuelves a llamarme "Jacky" una vez más… -luego, su expresión cambió a una de duda e incredulidad al asimilar lo escuchado y preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que nunca tuvieron vida?

Pero Barbossa no tubo tiempo para responderle, ya que Abdul los había escuchado y decidió acabar con su enemigo de una vez por todas antes de que hiciera más de lo necesario. Por lo visto, aquel pirata sabía mucho más al respecto.

Aprovechando que le había vuelto la espalda, el árabe lo atacó rápidamente con su sable turco, pero al atacado pudo bloquearlo y de inmediato sacó una botellita que contenía un líquido azul de su casaca y se la mostró.

-¿Ves esto condenado árabe? ¡Con esto se te acabarán las tretas! –y lo lanzó inmediatamente al suelo.

-¡¡NO!! –gritó desesperado.

Pero Abdul no pudo evitarlo, el frasco que Barbossa había tirado sobre cubierta se rompió en mil pedazos liberando así una espesa niebla azulada que invadió todo el lugar, como había hecho antes Gibbs en el "Perla Negra", por lo tanto, todo efecto ilusorio desapareció, dejando a la vista solo lo que realmente era de verdad: el viejo barco árabe, Abdul, y unos cuantos sirvientes árabes.

-N-no lo puedo creer –opinó Jack impresionado mientras miraba a su alrededor, aún sin poder entender exactamente lo que pasaba. -¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Que todo lo que creíste verdadero, era una completa mentira. –Respondió su par pirata, olvidándose por unos momentos de unos de los pocos enemigos de los que había de cuidarse.

El árabe Abdul estaba completamente furioso, ya era la segunda vez que estropeaban sus artimañas. Aquel maldito pirata lo pagaría bien caro, aún no era demasiado tarde, aún tenía a la mujer y no tenía que dejar que se la llevaran. Y sin que Jack ni Barbossa se lo esperaran, Abdul atacó a este último por la espalda y lo atravesó hasta el abdomen con el sable, sintiéndose triunfante.

-No debiste haber hecho eso… -le advirtió Jack al árabe mientras miraba a su compañero sin inmutarse siquiera por aquel cruel ataque.

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó el aludido un tanto sorprendido y preocupado.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, Barbossa le clavó su espada en el abdomen con un movimiento hacia atrás, sin siquiera mirarlo, entonces, Abdul soltó su sable totalmente consternado y sorprendido ante aquel extraño hecho, pues lo había creído acabado, para luego poner los ojos en blanco y convertirse su casi musculoso cuerpo en arena para luego desparramarse por la cubierta y ser llevado por la brisa marítima hacia el cielo.

-Eso sí que fue un tanto extraño –comentó el capitán del "Perla" mientras veía cómo su antiguo carcelero desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Y mientras Barbossa terminaba de encargarse de los pocos que quedaban a bordo del barco árabe convirtiéndolos en arena, Gibbs y toda la tripulación del "Perla Negra" festejaban su victoria y el rescate de su querido capitán Jack Sparrow.

A todo esto, en el momento justo en que el Comodoro Norrington estaba a punto de dar la orden de ataque, William Turner lo detuvo de inmediato al notar que algo sucedía en el campo de batalla, como si todo hubiera terminado ya.

-Parece que sus amigos ganaron la batalla –dijo el Comodoro mientras miraba hacia los dos navíos a través de su dorado catalejo.

-¡Rescataron a Jack! –festejó llena de felicidad Elizabeth, sintiéndose ahora menos culpable por haberlo entregado antes, ansiosa por verlo nuevamente aunque ahora tuviera la apariencia de una mujer.

-Sólo espero que no lo hayan hecho sufrir durante su cautiverio –comentó Will preocupado.

Elizabeth Swann lo miró entonces otra vez nuevamente preocupada, luego dirigió su vista hacia el barco turco a medio hudir, rogando que su prometido tuviera razón. Ella no estaría tranquila hasta verlo otra vez, con la picardía que siempre lo caracterizaba.

James Norrington nada dijo, pero él también esperaba lo mismo que los otros dos.

Mientras tanto, cuando toda la tripulación del "Perla" esperaba ansiosa por ver de vuelta a su capitán, se volvieron locos de alegría al verlo aparecer en la cubierta del ya condenado al naufragio barco árabe portando todas sus cosas al lado de Hector Barbossa, pero mayor fue su sorpresa el ver la siguiente escena:

El capitán Jack Sparrow al ver a toda su tripulación esperándolo, no pudo resistir el deseo de aprovechar el momento de gloria y decir unas cuantas palabras grandilocuentes hacia ellos y hacia su persona. Caminó hacia la barandilla y dijo:

-¡Mi querida tripulación…!

Pero nada más pudo seguir diciendo, pues Barbossa que estaba a su lado con el monito "Jack" en su hombro, quien había reaparecido después de pasado el peligro, le habló:

-Oye, Jacky…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy en mi momento de gloria? Además, no vuelvas a decirme "Jacky", no me gusta, mi verdadero nombre es Jack.

Pero el pirata no le hizo ningún caso y siguió hablando:

-¿Acaso no te dije que yo soy ahora el capitán del "Perla Negra"? –Fue la tranquila y sorpresiva revelación.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –se sorprendió desagradablemente Sparrow- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿Quieres quitarme otra vez mi amado "Perla"?

-No es tan así –explicó Barbossa mientras se le acercaba lentamente-, tú ahora eres una mujer, y ya sabes que un hombre es el indicado para capitanear los barcos, pues yo soy el indicado para eso.

-¿Y quién te dijo que eras un hombre? –fue la sarcástica opinión de Jack.

Barbossa siguió ignorándolo y se acercó más y más hacia su par pirata, diciendo suavemente:

-Ahora tengo otra vez mi propio navío y a una linda chica para que sea mi novia.

-¡¿Eh?! –se sorprendió Jack.

Hector Barbossa sonrió, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, tomó a la pirata entre sus manos y le estampó un gran beso, por cierto, bastante desagradable para Sparrow, que se había quedado como congelado ante semejante situación.

-Esto va a empeorar entes de mejorar… -fue la opinión de un cansado Gibbs al ver semejante escena, adivinando lo que le esperaba en el futuro con aquellos dos juntos.

Y mientras toda la tripulación del "Perla Negra" se encontraba atónita por esto último, el otro sorprendido era el Comodoro Norrington, quien había visto todo lo ocurrido en el barco árabe con su catalejo.

-No… se preocupen, Jack Sparrow está muy bien –apenas pudo decir a Will y Elizabeth mientras sentía, sin quererlo, que poco a poco lo estaban invadiendo unos terribles celos

-Capitán Jack Sparrow, Comodoro Norrington –aclaró Will sintiéndose totalmente feliz al igual que su compañera mientras veían con alegría que todo estaba bien. Pero nada se imaginaban estos dos, los problemas que seguiría trayendo la maldición del anillo sobre Jack Sparrow y todo ellos.

**Nota de una Autora a Medio Dormir:**

**Bueno, aquí llegó el final de la ¿cuarta parte?, en fin, a partir de ahora se develarán algunos secretos y algunos miembros de mi historia tendrán uno que otro altercado por culpa de "Jacky".**

**Bueno, es todo por ahora, ya me estoy durmiendo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡¡Saludos a todas!!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	22. Capítulo 21: Dos Polizones

QUINTA PARTE¿CÓMO ROMPER LA MALDICIÓN?

**Capítulo 21: Dos Polizones**

Después de que Jack lanzara al agua a Barbossa con mono y todo, para vengarse de la humillación que le había hecho pasar frente a su tripulación, y antes de que terminara de hundirse aquel maldito barco árabe, pidió a su gente una lancha para regresar a su amado navío "Perla Negra". Gibbs y Cotton (con el loro, por supuesto) fueron por él, y mientras regresaban, vieron con sorpresa que un navío militar se encontraba ya muy cerca de ellos.

-¡Maldición! –Se quejó Gibbs mientras se apresuraba a remar con más energía-. Con todo este problema no nos dimos cuenta de ellos, no tendremos tiempo de escapar¡van a atraparnos!

Jack nada dijo, pero miraba hacia aquel navío militar con gran preocupación. Pensó que seguramente era de Port Royal y venía a capturar a los piratas árabes, pero como éstos ya no existían, los atraparían a ellos a cambio. Realmente tenía muy mala suerte durante esa semana.

-Esto no podría ponerse peor… -murmuró un tanto agotado, ya hacía varios días que no podía darse un merecido descanso, tantas idas y venidas lo estaban dejando sin energías.

Una vez que estuvieron a bordo, su capitán ordenó que prepararan una rápida huída, pero también que se prepararan para un posible ataque. A Sparrow no le gustaba mucho las batallas, ya que eso suponía desgracias innecesarias sobre su barco y su gente, por lo tanto, siempre prefería huir o arreglar una tregua, sobre todo si su propio cuello era el que corría peligro.

Pero esta vez parecía que no podrían escapar, ya que el navío de la milicia naval prácticamente estaba sobre ellos, la batalla era inminente.

-¿Qué haremos, Jack? –preguntó Gibbs muy preocupado, mirando a su capitán con cierta esperanza.

El capitán Jack Sparrow se mantuvo en silencio mientras tomaba cariñosamente con sus manos el timón de su preciada nave.

-Vamos a escaparnos, señor Gibbs –fue la ya esperada respuesta.

-Pero señor –objetó su segundo al mando-, ya están demasiado cerca, si intentamos escapar van a cañonearnos.

El aludido se volvió para mirarlo con una resplandeciente y pícara sonrisa en su rostro, dando a entender que se le había acabado de ocurrir una brillante idea. Casi todos los miembros de su tripulación se acercaron para escuchar sus siguientes palabras, esperanzados.

-Señor Gibbs –comenzó y todos se pusieron atentos-¿tenemos aún los fuegos artificiales que embarcamos en China la última vez que estuvimos allí?

-¡Sí señor! –asintió este con emoción al adivinar las intenciones de su capitán.

-¡Pues vayan por ellos¡Vamos a darles el susto de su vida a esos "caballeros" de la armada! –exclamó animadamente.

Mientras Gibbs ordenaba a un grupo de hombres que trajeran lo que pedía su capitán, en el navío militar se estaban decidiendo cosas muy importantes.

-¿Qué hará, Comodoro Norrington? –le preguntó seriamente Will mirándolo directo a los ojos-. Los bandidos árabes fueron acabados por la tripulación de Jack Sparrow¿qué piensa hacer ahora¿Pelear contra ellos? Ya sabe que ahora él es una mujer, ni siquiera puede llamarse por su nombre, si lo detiene no tendrá nada en su contra, pues ahora es otra persona.

El aludido nada dijo, pero sabía de seguro que tenía que dejar escapar a su enemigo para encontrar la piedra que buscaba, ya que el dueño de dicha piedra, lo estaba buscando a él. Pero, sobre todo, él mismo tenía que viajar con Jack Sparrow si era posible, claro que tenía que estar con él…, con ella… Inmediatamente el Comodoro sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar eso último, lo único que importaba era la piedra y su título de Almirante, nada más, además, aquella hermosa mujer seguía siendo el odioso de Jack Sparrow después de todo.

-¿Qué hará, mi señor? –preguntó el joven que estaba como segundo al mando en la nave.

James Norrington lo miró, ya había tomado una decisión. Y bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Elizabeth y Will, el Comodoro se dirigió hacia su segundo al mando y le comunicó la siguiente orden:

-Dé la orden de marcharse.

William y Elizabeth suspiraron aliviados al escucharlo, no así el joven oficial, quien no dudó en protestar.

-¡Pero señor¡Son piratas¡Debemos detenerlos!

-Nosotros vinimos para atrapar bandidos árabes –replicó Norrington con voz imperante-, no a pelear contra unos miserables piratas.

-¡Pero señor!

-¡Cállese! Ahora nuestra prioridad es volver a Port Royal y ayudar a sus habitantes como podamos. ¿Entendido?

El muchacho tardó unos segundos en responder, pero lo hizo.

-¡Sí mi señor! Daré de inmediato la orden de retirada. –Y se fue directo a cumplir con su orden.

Entonces, al ver que por fin se marchaba aquella molestia, el Comodoro se volvió hacia la pareja y les dijo:

-Ustedes abandonarán este navío y se marcharán junto a sus "amigos"¿no es así?

-Así es –asintió Will.

-Entonces no hay nada más qué decir. Ustedes mismos se buscan los problemas.

Y haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, Will y Elizabeth se sintieron aliviados porque las cosas parecían haber salido bien, sólo les cabía ayudar a Jack y romper la maldición que lo aquejaba.

Mientras tanto, en el "Perla Negra", Jack había ordenado a sus hombres preparar los fuegos artificiales para dispararlos sobre la nave militar para armar una tremenda batahola en la cubierta enemiga y así aprovechar y darse a la fuga.

Y cuando estaba a punto de encender la mecha que provocaría todo el alboroto, de pronto escuchó una voz muy familiar desde el barco que iba a atacar.

-¡¡JACK¡¡SOY WILLIAM TURNER¡¡VINIMOS A AYUDARTEEE¡¿ESTÁS BIEEENNN?!

-¡No enciendan las mechas! –les advirtió apresuradamente su capitán moviendo frenéticamente las manos a su sorprendida tripulación apenas lo había escuchado, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la barandilla más próxima que daba hacia el navío militar.

-¡¡WILL!! –exclamó-¡POR FIN LLEGARON¡PERO DEBO DECIRLES QUE MUY TARDE¡MI GENTE ME RESCATÓ!

-¡VAMOS A SUBIR A BORDO, JACK¡NOS VAMOS CONTIGOOO!

"Seguramente para poder seguir burlándose de mí…" –pensó el pirata de mala gana.

-¡SUBAN ENTONCES¡NOS VAMOS ENSEGUIDA! –les dijo.

A todo esto, la tripulación del "Perla Negra" miraba con recelo a la tripulación oficial del "Ejecutor", y estos, igualmente sentían lo mismo por ellos. Pero parecía que no iba a haber ningún tipo de represalia por parte de los sirvientes de la corona inglesa, por lo tanto, podían estar un poco aliviados al respecto.

Mientras el Comodoro James Norrington daba la orden de acercar en un bote a Will y a Elizabeth hasta el "Perla" y daba unas últimas ordenes a sus soldados, ninguno se dio cuenta de que Barbossa había subido, no sin algunas complicaciones pero ayudado así por su mono "Jack", al barco pirata dispuesto a darle su merecido a Jack Sparrow por haberlo lanzado al agua.

Una vez que los dos jóvenes estuvieron a bordo del "Perla Negra" y fueron recibidos por su capitán y toda la tripulación, ambas embarcaciones procedieron a separarse y a seguir rumbos diferentes, completamente tranquilizados por el hecho que no habría ninguna conmoción, pero de pronto, algo inesperado sucedió dejando a todos atónitos.

¡¡BOOOMMM¡¡ZZZAAAASSSS¡¡KRAAASSSSHH!!

Torpemente, uno de los hombres de Jack, el flacucho Ragetti, el más tonto para ser más exactos, había encendido sin querer una de las mechas de un grupo de cañitas voladoras (una especie de bengala corta y finita con una varita larga en uno de sus extremos), y habían impactado justo cerca de las municiones del "Ejecutor", provocando una gran conmoción sobre la cubierta de aquel navío militar.

Mientras Jack comenzaba a contorsionarse un poco haciendo muecas con la cara cada vez que veía una explosión sobre el navío inglés provocado por la cañita lanzada inocentemente por uno de sus hombres. Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs y todos lo demás, rezaban porque Norrington no quisiera dar la orden de dar la media vuelta y tomar represalias, cosa que no ocurrió para el alivio de todos.

Una vez que el navío militar, el "executor", sólo fuera un puntito negro sobre el horizonte, todos sobre el "Perla Negra" se sintieron más tranquilos y ya podían entregarse al descanso, sobre todo el capitán Jack Sparrow, que bien merecido se lo tenía por todo lo que le había ocurrido en todos esos días.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? –le preguntó Gibbs a su capitán mientras meneaba la cabeza apuntando hacia el apresado Henry McKinley, quien estaba a punto de perder otra vez lo estribos.

El pirata le dirigió una mirada despectiva al prisionero y luego dijo mientras alzaba sus hombros en un gesto de desinterés:

-En cuanto nos topemos con alguna isla, lo dejaremos allí.

-¡Voy a matarte maldita mujerzuela! –gritó histérico el condenado, dejando a Elizabeth y a Will bastante sorprendidos por aquella sentencia, pero Jack le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta para luego acercarse a Gibbs y decirle:

-Manda a alguien para que me quite estas cadenas, ve si el muchacho quiere hacerlo- dijo refiriéndose a William Turner.

Su segundo al mando asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

En cuando el capitán (capitana) del "Perla" le hubo aclarado a Will y a Elizabeth que nada malo le había sucedido en el barco árabe, procedió a retirarse a su camarote para poder descansar al fin, pero desagradable fue su sorpresa al darse con que su ex compañero de pillaje encontraba allí.

-¡Barbossa¿Qué haces aquí? Te pensaba hundido en el fondo del mar junto al navío árabe. –Dijo Jack.

-No –respondió tranquilamente mientras se retrepaba en su asiento-, tú bien sabes que un capitán siempre debe estar con barco.

-Creí que habíamos aclarado que **yo** soy el capitán de este "navío". –Protestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos un tanto molesto.

Hector Barbossa esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y se levantó para dirigirse cómodamente hacia su interlocutora.

-Pensé que habíamos quedado con que yo sería el capitán y tú mi chica…

Sparrow revoleó los ojos con cierto disgusto, ya estaba realmente harto de que lo estén hostigando cada dos por tres.

-Mira –dijo-, una y un millón de veces le he dicho a mis pretendientes que no quiero saber nada de ellos, y para ti va lo mismo. No eres mi tipo y no me gusta tu mascota peluda.

-¡¡Iiiih¡iih! –protestó el aludido al sentirse rechazado.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo de hombre? –preguntó Barbossa mientras lo tomaba bruscamente de la cintura, dispuesto a seguir con sus pretensiones lascivas.

Pero justo cuando Jack estaba a punto de hacerse respetar, llegaron Will y Elizabeth y se encontraron con aquella escena totalmente desagradable.

-¡Barbossa¿Tú aquí¡Pensé que había muerto! –exclamó el muchacho mientras sacaba su espada dispuesto a pelear valientemente-. ¡Deja a Jack tranquilo y ven a pelear!

-¡Encantado! –aceptó el aludido que para poder sacar su espada soltó a su presa haciendo que esta cayera de cola al suelo.

-¡Joven Turner! –advirtió Gibbs, quien había llegado apresuradamente hasta allí al haberlo escuchado gritar-, Barbossa vino con nosotros para ayudarnos a rescatar a nuestro capitán.

-¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendió él al igual que Elizabeth.

-Así es –replicó triunfante el maligno pirata-Gibbs dice la verdad.

Bastante enfadado, Jack Sparrow se puso en pie para tomar represalias en contra de Barbossa por el golpe que le había dado, pero sorpresivamente sus piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer sentado en el suelo, completamente mareado.

-¡Jack! –exclamó Elizabeth corriendo hacia él (ella) para tomarlo entre sus brazos para sostenerlo- ¿Qué te pasa¿Estás bien?

William y Gibbs también se acercaron para saber qué le estaba pasando, solo Barbossa se quedó en el mismo lugar en donde estaba, mirando.

Como siempre, el capitán del "Perla Negra" tendía a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de explotar a los que lo rodeaban, fingió estar peor de lo que estaba, tendido sobre el suelo con su cabeza apoyada sobre el suave regazo de Elizabeth (cosa que disfrutaba muchísimo).

-Jack… –gimió Gibbs muy preocupado.

-¡Jack, dime qué te pasa¿Qué es lo que tienes? –Preguntó muy angustiado el muchacho mientras se arrodillaba a su lado- ¿Acaso necesitas algo?

A Sparrow le brillaron los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras mágicas, pero no se descuidó y siguió con su obra teatral, y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Will se le acercara. Pero en cuanto el muchacho así lo hizo, el pirata lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó hasta su bello rostro de mujer, poniéndolo bastante colorado, y entonces le dijo lastimeramente:

-R-ron, necesito ron…

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó el segundo al mando mientras golpeaba con su puño la palma de la mano al darse perfecta cuanta de lo que ocurría-. ¡Seguramente nuestro pobre capitán no a probado siquiera una sola vez su amado y necesario ron!

-¡Yo iré por el ron! –exclamó Turner con decisión mientras se ponía en pie, pero luego se dirigió hacia el relleno Gibbs y le preguntó:

-¿Me puedes decir en dónde está el ron?

-Vamos, yo te guiaré.

Y acto seguido, los dos se marcharon, dejando a Jack tendido sobre la joven Elizabeth y a Barbossa al lado de ellos.

-Si no fuera porque no estás bien, juro que te rompería la nariz por haberte pasado con Will –lo amenazó la chica molesta por la actitud de su amigo para con su prometido.

Jack nada dijo, pero siguió tendido en el suelo, descansando. Barbossa estaba con los brazos cruzados parado al lado de ellas mirándolas detenidamente, pensando.

Pero sin que ninguno de ellos los supiera, un polizón se ocultaba en la bodega en dónde se guardaban las cajas de ron, nadie se había percatado de su abordaje en el momento en que los fuegos artificiales habían sido encendidos accidentalmente, ese polizón era el Comodoro James Norrington, quien había cambiado sus ropas de oficial por otras más comunes, dejando de lado su peluquín blanco para descubrir así sus largos cabellos castaños.

Mientras permanecía sentado oculto entre la oscuridad que le proporcionaban las cajas, pensaba en cómo iba a hacer para convencer a Jack Sparrow para que lo acompañara en su travesía, lo que era indispensable si quería conseguir la piedra de Alí Tel Aviv para Lord Beckett. A James le había costado bastante convencer a su segundo oficial al mando del "Executor" de que lo dejara abordar en secreto al "Perla Negra" y de que se marchara de allí sin volver la vista hacia atrás, algo muy difícil de acatar luego de la estúpida descarga de los fuegos de artificio, y también de que Norrington podía pasarla muy mal entre los piratas si lo atrapaban. Pero todos esos riesgos valían la pena con tal de conseguir lo que buscaba…, con tal de estar en el mismo barco con su amada…

Rápidamente James sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa ridícula idea de la cabeza, sabía quien era esa mujer y sabía para qué había abordado aquel sucio barco pirata, o eso pretendía saber.

-Soy un completo estúpido… -murmuraba mientras abrazaba sus piernas y colocaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas tratando de olvidar su amor imposible, pero de pronto, sintió que alguien apoyaba su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, sobresaltándolo.

-No, eres un completo hombre atractivo –le oyó decir a una mujer.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó asustado mientras dirigía su mirada hacia aquel lado, encontrándose de repente con una hermosa mujer morena sentada a su lado.

-¿Q-quién eres tú? –preguntó sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo… -le respondió ella con voz suave-, no voy a morderte.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso eres miembro de la tripulación de Sparrow? –preguntó apartándose un poco de ella, seguía sentado, pero estaba a la defensiva.

-Soy una polizón, igual que tú, me llamo Beatriz Grenville… -le contó mientras volvía a acercarse más a él, y cuando lo tomó otra vez por el brazo, notó que estaba temblando como una hoja, entonces, ella sonrió maliciosamente, siempre le habían gustado los hombres tímidos, resultaban difíciles de atrapar.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo? No te pongas nervioso, no te haré ningún daño… -dijo ella mientras se acercaba más y más hasta estar casi encima de él, tomándolo del otro brazo para evitar así que se escapara.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo? –preguntó James totalmente nervioso tratando de apartarse de aquella mujer sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, si salía de allí seguramente los otros piratas lo descubrirían, cosa que no quería por el momento.

-Vamos… -le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos-¿acaso no quieres divertirte un poco? Estás muy tenso y esto te haría muy bien…

Y tomándolo por el cuello suavemente con sus manos, comenzó a besarlo por todo el rostro y especialmente en la boca.

James Norrington no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdiendo la cabeza y aquella mujer morena era realmente atractiva, pero no le gustaba mucho que lo estén acosando de esa manera, y además… ahora no podía corresponderle porque amaba a otra mujer...

-¡¡No!! –gritó mientras se ponía en pie negándose a sí mismo aquel último pensamiento.

Beatriz se le quedó mirando sin comprender realmente lo que le estaba pasando, pero justo en ese momento, William Turner y Gibbs habían entrado a la bodega en busca del ron para Jack y en vez de eso se dieron justo con aquella extraña escena, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Comodoro Norrington! –Exclamó el joven-¿pero qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Nota de una Autora Descuidada:

Bueno, después de uno problemas para publicar este fics (una hora intentando), por fin lo logré.

**Beatriz ocacionará algunos problemas entre los hombres guapos, como podrán ver, y eso no le gustará nada a Elizabeth cuando ella se meta con su Will. Hice aparecer a Beatriz gracias a una opinión de mis lectoras. ¡Gracias por la idea!**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo, tengo ahora una agradable charla con Ivania por chat.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, en el próximo se develarán muchos secretos acerca de la maldición.**

**¡¡Gracias por leer mi fics!!**

**¡¡Saludos a todas!!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu**


	23. Jack Salva la Vida de Norrington

**Capítulo 22: Jack Salva la Vida de Norrington**

Eliabeth Swann pensó que Jack Sparrow iba a sobrepasarse con ella en cualquier momento, pero para su sorpresa, él se había dormido tranquilamente sobre su regazo.

"Qué extraño… -pensó ella al verlo dormir así-, jamás pensé verlo de esta manera… Parece ahora tan… inocente…, casi como una persona común… Si tan sólo él no fuera tan vulgar…"

Elizabeth comenzaba a llevarse por sus pensamientos románticos hacia su amigo pirata, hasta que algo que dijo Barbossa la hizo volver en sí.

-Perdón –se disculpó ella-, ¿qué decía?

-Dije que el tonto se ve muy cansado, me contaron que tuvo mucho ajetreo estos días pasados.

-Nos contó algo al respecto, pero no sabía que estaba tan agotado… -miró tiernamente a su "bello durmiente"-. Jamás podría haber pensado que Jack se cansaría así, siempre lo hemos visto tan lleno de energía que casi me asusta verlo en este estado…

Héctor Barbossa sonrió despectivamente, burlándose de aquellas palabras mientras su monito se subía a su hombro.

-Tienen que aceptar que él es un hombre como cualquier otro, querida, o mejor dicho, una mujer como cualquier otra. –Dijo.

-No me llames "querida" –advirtió la chica-, y no te burles de sus problemas.

-Eso deberías hacerlo tú misma –dijo Jack abriendo los ojos de repente, mirándola.

-¡Jack! –Se sorprendió-, ¿estabas escuchándonos haciéndote el dormido? ¡Eso es de mala educación!

-También es de mala educación burlarse de la gente –replicó astutamente.

Ya atrapada por sus propias palabras y fastidiada por su amigo, Elizabeth se levantó de golpe provocándole un buen porrazo en la cabeza a Jack.

-¡Ouch! –se quejó este llevándose la mano a la nuca y sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas (estilo indio)-. Ten más cuidado, ¿no ves que estoy delicado?

-¡Jack Sparrow! ¡Eres un idiota! –exclamó la muchacha bastante molesta.

El capitán Jack Sparrow estaba a punto de replicar cuando de repente comenzó a escucharse una gran conmoción en cubierta, por lo que los tres fueron a ver lo que pasaba, bueno, Elizabeth y Barbossa, ya que el pobre de Jack se tropezó con la bola de hierro (sí, aún tenía las cadenas puestas) y cayó de bruces al suelo, siendo ignorado por sus compañeros de aventuras.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí partida de guiñapos? –preguntó el ex capitán del "Perla Negra" mientras se unía al grupo de gente que se había reunido en cubierta provocando gran alboroto.

-¡Es un soldado de la corona! ¡Llevémoslo a la plancha! –exclamó enojado uno de los piratas.

-¡Sí! ¡Que muera! –apoyó otro.

-¡No! ¡Primero hagámoslo sufrir por todos nuestros compañeros ahorcados! –replicó otro pirata.

-¡¡Si!! ¡Que sufra! –fue el apoyo casi unánime de todos.

Elizabeth no podía abrirse paso hacia el centro de aquel tumulto para saber a quién se estaban refiriendo todos ellos, ya que todos estaban apretujándose y no la dejaban pasar. Ella suponía que debía tratarse de un oficial a quien habían descubierto a bordo, ¿pero de quién se trataría?

-¡Están locos! –Oyó decir a William-. ¡No les permitiré hacer algo así con él!

-¡Will! –Exclamó la joven tratando de abrirse paso entre aquellos sucios piratas-. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quién está allí contigo?

-¡Oh! –exclamó sorprendida al llegar hasta el centro de la turba iracunda y reconocer a la persona a quien estaban linchando-. ¡James!

"¡¿P-pero qué está haciendo aquí?!" –pensó algo asustada.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba su ex prometido, atado y arrodillado en medio de los bandoleros, con la vista baja, en completo silencio y dominio de sí mismo como era su costumbre, tenía algunos moretones, pero ninguno era un golpe serio. Al lado de él se encontraban Will y Gibbs tratando de contener a los piratas violentos que querían hacer justicia por sus propias manos, pero por unos segundos, la atención de Elizabeth se centró sobre una mujer morena de ajadas ropas femeninas que se encontraba apoyada sobre el palo del mástil mayor, observando con atención todo lo que ocurría.

Y bajo las palabras de protesta, Hector Barbossa se acercó hacia el prisionero, lo miró con cierto desprecio y con una maligna sonrisa en el rostro, y luego dijo mientras se volvía:

-Arrójenlo por la plancha.

Hubo gran conmoción entre los piratas que querían escuchar aquella sentencia, pero no fue del agrado de otras personas.

-¡No! ¡Tú no tienes el derecho para decidir algo así! –protestó William Turner.

-Barbossa, no puedes decidir algo así sobre este barco, no eres nuestro capitán, Jack es el que tiene que decidir lo que se hará con él –replicó Gibbs.

Entonces, Hector Barbossa se dio vuelta rápidamente y objetó con gran grandilocuencia, dominando así su enojo y frustración ante la verdad de las palabras del rollizo segundo al mando del barco:

-¡Al diablo con lo que decida Jack! ¡Lo que toda la tripulación quiere, es que se castigue a este patán inglés, y eso es lo que se hará!

-¡¡Sí!! –asintieron al unísono y se lanzaron en contra del asustado Comodoro, pero entonces, Will sacó su espada y la blandió amenazadoramente en contra de ellos, defendiendo así al ex prometido de su novia.

-¡Si alguien quiere ponerle las manos encima, tendrán que vérselas conmigo y mi espada!

-¡Lo mismo digo! –lo apoyó valientemente Elizabeth al unírsele, sacando también su espada dispuesta a presentar batalla.

-¡Elizabeth! –Exclamó el joven muy preocupado- ¡No hagas esto, es peligroso! ¡Ellos están muy molestos y no repararán en miramientos!

-No digas tonterías –replicó-, tú me enseñaste a pelear, ¿no? Voy a ayudarte quieras o no.

-Elizabeth… -murmuró sintiendo admiración por la mujer que amaba.

-¿Van a arriesgar sus vidas por mí? –Preguntó Norrington con cierta ironía- ¡Por favor! ¡No sean estúpidos! ¿No ven que ellos son unos salvajes sin honor alguno? Seguramente ya se olvidaron de su "amistad" con ustedes. Nos van a lanzar a todos por la borda.

-Cállese, usted es el estúpido aquí… -replicó Will sin mirarlo siquiera-. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió subir a este barco sabiendo a lo que se exponía?

-Si quieres, te dejamos solo para que ellos hagan contigo lo que quieran –amenazó Elizabeth.

Norrington no dijo nada más, pensó que sería mejor permanecer en silencio.

-¡Si no se quitan de en medio, van a lamentarlo! –amenazó Barbossa sacando su espada, apoyado por la gran mayoría de la tripulación.

-¡No lo haremos! –exclamó el joven herrero muy decidido.

-Entonces no queda otra alternativa que pelear… -dijo el pirata amenazadoramente, pero justo en el momento en que iba a atacar, Jack hizo su aparición.

Caminando casi como era su costumbre (tenía todavía puestas las cadenas), se abrió paso entre sus hombres mientras estiraba el cuello para otear mejor hacia el meollo del asunto.

-Permiso… permiso… -pedía mientras hacía a un lado a sus hombres hasta que por fin pudo llegar hasta donde estaban los otros cuatro, y dirigiendo su mirada a cada uno de ellos, preguntaba:

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Trajeron mi ron? ¿Quién es ese que está ahí…? ¡Oh! –se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se trataba de su enemigo al fijar sus ojos en él.

-¡Jack! –comenzó a hablar la hija del gobernador-, ¡Will encontró a James Norrington escondido en la bodega, ahora ellos quieren que camine por la plancha!

Sparrow se inclinó un tanto y volvió un poco la cabeza para mirar atrás suyo a sus hombres para preguntarles:

-¿Es eso cierto?

-¡¡Sí!! –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Él debe pagar por todos nuestros compañeros ahorcados en nombre de la maldita Inglaterra –concluyó Hector Barbossa.

Entonces, el capitán Jack Sparrow se volvió hacia los otros cuatro y su atención se centró en el Comodoro, quien estaba mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos, sin demostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro. Jack también lo miró por unos instantes detenidamente hasta que por fin se dio la media vuelta y dijo mientras movía su mano en un gesto de indiferencia:

-Que camine por la plancha.

-¡¿Quéee?! –exclamaron sorprendidos Will y Elizabeth, en cambio, los otros miembros de la tripulación gritaron vítores por la acertada decisión de su capitán, e inmediatamente tomaron a su prisionero entre sus manos, quien se debatía furiosamente en contra de ellos.

-¡Suéltenme, sarta de cobardes! –exclamaba furioso.

-¡Pero, Jack! –Le dijo muy preocupada Elizabeth al correr y ponerse frente al pirata-, ¡Estás cometiendo un error!

-¡Ella tiene razón! –Secundó Will-, ¡matarlo va a ser un grave error de tu parte!

-No será MI error, será el error de ELLOS –arguyó mientras caminaba como podía hacia su camarote.

A William sólo le quedaba una carta que jugar, si los piratas lograban acabar con Norrington, serían perseguidos de por vida por la armada inglesa.

-Si no evitas ese linchamiento, juro que no voy a quitarte esas cadenas que llevas encima.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Jack sorprendido mientras se volvía para mirarlo-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Yo no bromeo nunca –fue la terrible respuesta del muchacho, a lo que el pirata no le gustó nada en lo absoluto, no le caía en gracia tener que permanecer un minuto más con aquellas odiosas cadenas que lo apresaban, así que, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde sus hombres habían preparado la plancha para Norrington y les dijo:

-¡Esperen! ¡Mejor lo dejamos abandonado en una isla solitaria junto a McKinley!

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Esto es más divertido! –protestó Barbossa, secundado por algunos de los piratas.

-¡Yo soy el capitán aquí! ¡Tienen que obedecerme!

Gibbs, Ana María, Cotton, el loro, y parte de la tripulación, lo apoyaron.

-¡Una mujer no puede ser capitán de un barco! ¡Trae mala suerte! –arguyó Hector Barbossa.

Pintel, Ragetti y parte de la otra tripulación lo secundaban.

Viendo que su tripulación se había dividido en dos grupos enfrentados respecto a aquellas diferencias, Jack temía una subordinación, un terrible motín, cosa no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ya que le traían recuerdos no muy agradables, por lo tanto, no sabía qué hacer. No podía darle la razón a su ex compañero, pero tampoco podía decepcionar a su gente, pues corría el grabe riesgo de ser reemplazado por Barbossa.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir, pero algo que dijo el Comodoro, quien estaba de pie sobre la plancha, dejó a todos en completo silencio, salvando a Sparrow por el momento.

-¡¡Parlay!!

-¡Malditos sean los que inventaron esa maldita palabra! –exclamó Barbossa muy molesto, sabía que ya no podían hacerle daño hasta que él no hablara con el capitán del "Perla", quien aún era su odiado ex compinche de piratería.

-Fueron los franceses –le informó Jack, pero una mirada de odio penetrante por parte de su compañero, lo hizo retroceder un poco, sonriéndole estúpidamente.

-Yoyaséqueloinventaronellossss… ¡No soy un tonto ignorante!

-Bueno, pero no te enojes… -replicó mientras movía sus manos para calmarlo, luego se volvió hacia el polizón y le preguntó qué era lo que quería.

-Quiero hablar a solas contigo –fue la sorpresiva respuesta de James.

Jack se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, hasta que por fin accedió.

-Vamos a mi camarote –dijo.

Y mientras caminaban hacia el sitio indicado bajo la mirada de todos, la pirata y el militar se preguntaban a sí mismos qué pasaría una vez que se encontraran a solas en aquel lugar.

Jack Sparrow no se había percatado de la presencia de Beatriz en el lugar, pero pronto se llevaría aquella gran sorpresa.

**Nota de una Autora Media Mareada:**

**Acabo de venir del parque… todos los juegos a lo que subí estaban geniales, hasta que subí al último… Por lo menos ya se me pasó el mareo, ya no tengo la boca seca ni el estómago dado vuelta, mi cerebro ya está mejor y ya no estoy pálida ni sudando… ¡Juro que jamás subiré a un juego tan feo como ese!**

**Bueno, en el capítulo siguiente, una personita será testigo accidentalmente de la declaración sentimental de James hacia "Jacky". ¿Quién será?**

**Como verán, escribo por inspiración y o con un cierto orden. Creo que en el capítulo 24 verán a tía Dalma al fin y se develarán ciertos misterios.**

**Perdónenme si no les escribí este sábado pasado, la verdad, es que me moría de sueño. **

**Espero que esta historia les siga gustando. ¡Saludos a todas! ¡Las quiero!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu**


	24. Una Confesión de Amor y Dolor

**Capítulo 23: Una Confesión de Amor y Dolor**

Después de que William le hubiera quitado por fin aquellas molestas cadenas al sufrido capitán Sparrow, y después de que se hubiera marchado junto a Gibbs a pesar de las protestas de este de dejar a solas a su capitán junto a su más ferviente enemigo, las puertas del camarote se cerraron para cualquier miembro de la tripulación, dejando completamente a solas a aquellos dos hombres, (bueno, uno era mujer).

-¿Sobre qué crees que conversarán? –le preguntó Elizabeth a su prometido una vez que estos se hubieran reunido en la cubierta.

-Supongo que debe ser algo respecto a un asunto de Norrington, Elizabeth, por algo abordó en secreto el "Perla Negra".

-Quisiera saber qué es… -murmuró con curiosidad.

Will la miró cariñosamente y la tomó suavemente por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

-No seas curiosa, Elizabeth, a menos que Jack nos lo quiera decir, ese asunto no nos concierne.

Se besaron tiernamente durante unos momentos, hasta que ella murmuró con una pícara sonrisa:

-Sé que lo sabremos, después de todo, estamos en el mismo barco.

-Elizabeth… -murmuró el muchacho con un ligero tono de reproche, que fue rápidamente borrado con otro amoroso beso.

Mientras tanto, en el camarote del capitán del "Perla Negra", Jack Sparrow le había cortado las ataduras al polizón de a bordo, dejándolo libre.

-¿Está seguro de esto? –preguntó James Norrington mientras se friccionaba un poco las muñecas.

-Tú me liberaste cuando estuve prisionero en tu navío –dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla que estaba frente a una mesa llena de cartas marítimas y botellas de ron recién traídas por Gibbs-, digamos que con esto estamos a mano.

-No sabía que los piratas tuviesen algo de honor –comentó con cierta ironía.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de nosotros los piratas –replicó mientras se servía un poco de ron en una jarra, y luego de tomar todo el líquido de un solo sorbo, como si quisiera recompensar todo el tiempo en que no lo había tomado, le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la otra silla.

-¿Quieres un poco de ron? –preguntó mientras llenaba otra jarra.

-No bebo la bebida de los mal vivientes –fue la cortante respuesta de James mientras tomaba asiento.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes –dijo Jack mientras se tomaba el contenido de las dos jarras sin ni siquiera inmutarse por lo que había contestado su enemigo.

El Comodoro lo observó por unos instantes en completo silencio, pensativo, lo que incomodó un poco al capitán Sparrow.

-Resulta extraño verlo como una mujer en vez de ver al verdadero Jack Sparrow. Es como si fuera otra persona –habló por fin-. ¿Cómo puede vivir así?

-No lo pienso mucho –fue la tranquila respuesta-, y lo disfruto mucho.

"Se nota" –pensó despectivamente, y luego preguntó intrigado:

-¿Qué es lo que hará con su tripulación? Parece que su amiguito quiere tomar su lugar como capitán.

-Ya se calmarán –Jack hizo un ademán de indiferencia con la mano-, la tripulación nueva son el problema, pero tengo el apoyo de mi "vieja" tripulación, ellos los convencerán de hacer lo correcto y Barbossa no se saldrá con la suya.

"Es demasiado confiado" –pensó el Comodoro.

-¿De qué querías que hablemos? –Preguntó mientras se servía otro poco de Ron-. Y por favor, déjese de tanta ceremonia y ya no me trates de "usted".

Pero luego agregó algo pensativo mientras llevaba la jarra llena hacia sus labios:

-Aunque debo confesar que ser tratado de "usted" lo hace sentir a uno un caballero…

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Norrington, quien miró al pirata directamente a los ojos, no sabía qué decir, si le contaba sobre la piedra o no, pero con sólo ver por unos momentos a aquella mujer que amaba con locura frente suyo, supo de inmediato qué decir y hacer.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? –le preguntó un tanto desafiante, cambiando su forma de hablar-. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

El capitán asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo, mientras volvía a servirse un poco más de ron en su vieja jarra.

-Quiero ayudarte a romper la maldición del anillo –fue la sorpresiva respuesta.

-¿Pero por qué? –Le preguntó sorprendido- No es tu problema.

James permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, mirando hacia el piso, hasta que por fin volvió a alzar la vista para decir con cierta angustia:

-Comenzó a ser MÍ problema desde la primera vez que te vi convertido en mujer.

-¿Eh? –Jack se sorprendió aún más, dejando caer su mano sobre la mesa junto con su jarra de ron-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero! –se molestó, poniéndose en pie.

-Si fue por lo de la bromita que te hice en tu camarote… -dijo mientras ponía cara de inocencia-, la verdad es que se me fue la mano, discúlpame.

-Eso no se arregla con una simple disculpa –replicó, apretando los puños por culpa de la frustración que sentía-. Lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón.

-Pero si sólo fue un simple beso –arguyó tratando de restarle importancia al problema-. Tu problema es tomarte las cosas demasiado en serio.

El Comodoro golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo vibrar las botellas, lo que hizo que Jack las abrazara preocupado por la posibilidad de que se cayeran y se rompieran.

-… Para mí no fue un simple beso… -murmuró James adolorido, y sin que le diera un poco de tiempo a Jack para reaccionar, tomó un pequeño cuchillo que había dejado Barbossa sobre la mesa mientras cortaba una de sus manzanas, y trepando por encima de la mesa, saltando hasta quedar al lado del pirata, lo tomó con una de sus fuertes manos por el cuello de la camisa y con la otra mano le colocó el cuchillo sobre su garganta.

-Con sólo cortarte el cuello me veré libre de este sufrimiento que atormenta mi alma en cada minuto que pasa de mi agónica existencia… -dijo muy nervioso, temblándole el pulso.

-C-cálmate… No vayas a cortarme -pidió Jack asustado mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos-, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Yo no me lo tomé así.

-Por alguna razón –siguió el oficial-, eso es lo que más me duele. Me duele estar enamorado de alguien como tú, de alguien que no le importa en lo más mínimo el sufrimiento ajeno. Sé muy bien que mi sufrimiento es en vano a causa de una mujer quien realmente es mi peor enemigo…

-Sólo fue un malentendido –le aclaró "la capitana" mientras miraba de reojo hacia todos lado tratando de ubicar su espada, pero al no encontrarla, decidió tomar una de sus botellas de ron, que estaba bacía, por supuesto-. ¿No puedes sólo olvidarlo y comenzar de vuelta?

Norrington bajó la mirada, se notaba que el sufrimiento que había sentido todos esos días había sido terrible para su persona.

-No puedo hacerlo… -le confesó en voz baja-, traté y traté, pero no puedo olvidar, mi mente me trae esos recuerdos una y otra vez, torturándome sin piedad…

Viendo que el Comodoro había bajado la guardia, Jack tomó rápidamente la botella y se la rompió en la cabeza, logrando así, que este lo soltara. El pirata (la pirata en realidad), aprovechó aquel descuido para huir, pero cuando apenas pudo llegar a la puerta, James, quien no se había desmayado, la volvió a tomar por las ropas y la dio media vuelta para darlo de espalda contra la pared y colocarle de nuevo la daga en su fino cuello.

-¡¿Te das cuenta que no te importa nada de lo que te he dicho?! –exclamó Norrington muy enojado.

-Perfectamente –respondió Jack incorregible, pero tubo que cerrar la boca porque notó una chispa de ira en los ojos de su agresor, luego, pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque eso podría resultar peligroso.

-Tú sabes que no soy una mujer realmente, sabes que soy uno de tus peores enemigos a quienes persigues tanto: el capitán Jack Sparrow, un hombre, no una mujer, por lo tanto, tu sufrimiento es vano. Es mejor que termines ya con esta tontería.

James Norrington lo observó detenidamente en completo silencio por espacio de unos minutos, hasta que por fin, todo lo que sentía dentro de sí, salió a la luz:

-¿Tú crees que no sé todo eso? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que es por eso por lo que estoy sufriendo tanto? –Lleno de ira apretó los dientes y también la presión del cuchillo sobre el cuello de su prisionera-. Todo este tiempo no he podido vivir en paz gracias a esa dura verdad. No he bebido, comido o dormido en paz desde que mis ojos se fijaron en ti, el vino me sabe amargo, la comida me resulta repugnante, no puedo dormir tranquilo sin que te aparezcas en mis sueños, ni tampoco puedo permanecer despierto sin que tú seas el motivo de mis pensamientos… ¡Y yo te odio tanto por eso! ¡Odio la agonía del infierno por el que me haces padecer sin piedad! …Si tan sólo con matarte pudiera liberarme de este suplicio interminable…

Jack se sorprendió al ver que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por el rostro adolorido de aquel hombre en apariencia inflexible.

-… Pero no puedo matarte… -siguió hablando con voz estrangulada-,… No puedo hacerlo, moriría junto a ti si lo hiciera… porque…, porque…, te amo con toda mi alma, y eso… eso es suficiente para pensar que estoy perdiendo la razón…

-…¡¡Porque tú no eres realmente lo que aparentas y eso me está matando!! –exclamó mientras golpeaba fuertemente con su puño en la pared al lado de Sparrow, sobresaltándolo.

Apenas terminó de decir todo esto, James Norrington trató de acallar un tenue sollozo de su adolorida garganta, cayendo poco a poco de rodillas al suelo al lado de la pirata, quien también tuvo que comenzar a agacharse y sentarse al fin en el piso gracias a la daga que aún mantenía el Comodoro en su cuello. Y así quedaron ambos, Jack sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared y James arrodillado al lado de él, hasta que lentamente bajó el cuchillo y lo lanzó lejos de allí, permaneciendo en silencio al igual que su amor imposible.

Y luego de unos minutos en silencio, James comenzó a reírse vagamente con un tono nervioso, como si por fin hubiera terminado de pelear la peor de sus batallas.

-Debes pensar que estoy completamente loco… -dijo al fin, sin mirarlo.

-No sabes cuan cerca están la locura del amor –opinó el pirata ya más tranquilo.

-Tienes razón… -asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿No quieres un poco de ron? –Jack tomó una botella que estaba tirada al lado suyo y se ofreció como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Eh? –el Comodoro lo miró, sorprendido por la propuesta.

-Tómala –dijo, volviendo a ofrecérsela-, te ayudará a sobrellevar mejor todo esto.

James dudó por unos momentos, pero al fin tomó aliento, agarró la botella, la destapó y se sentó al lado de su enemigo.

-Por las malas experiencias –dijo el capitán mientras alzaba su mano con otra botella de ron.

-Por los amores no correspondidos –anexó el Comodoro, también alzando su botella.

Los dos brindaron y se llevaron el ardiente contenido de las botellas a sus bocas, y eso mismo estuvieron haciendo por espacio de varios minutos en completo silencio, hasta que un leve y rico mareo comenzara a dar vueltas por sus cabezas..

-Esa declaración realmente estuvo muy convincente –admitió Jack con gran sinceridad mientras miraba sin mirar hacia el vacío-. ¿Por qué no le dijiste algo así a Elizabeth?

-No lo sé…

-Y por eso la perdiste. Ese William Turner aprovechó la ocasión, no pierde el tiempo ese chico sinvergüenza.

-Ajá… -asintió James un tanto triste.

-¿Lo de "amores no correspondidos" te referías a ella, verdad? –le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

-Y a ti también –agregó mirándolo también, pero carraspeó poniéndose nervioso y se apresuró a aclarar lo que había dicho:

-Pero no realmente a ti como eres en realidad, sino a ti como una mujer.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Comodoro Norrington –dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza, dejando a su interlocutor algo confundido.

-¿Es que nunca puedes hablar en serio? –le preguntó.

-Yo hablo tan en serio como también hablo en sentido figurado –fue la extraña respuesta.

Y luego de unos momentos, ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, ya totalmente liberados por la tensión de hacía ya hace un rato.

-Pensé que tú nunca te reías –opinó Jack un tanto sorprendido y extrañado.

El aludido sonrió y miró hacia abajo como sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Seguramente todos ustedes pensarán que soy un ogro…

-Más bien, un sujeto carente de sentido del humor.

-Todo esto resultó ser una total ridiculez –dijo Norrington mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su casaca-. ¿Te imaginas? Acabo de declararme ante ti. ¡Qué locura!

-No hace falta imaginarlo –le respondió-, me acabas de hacer tu numerito completo.

Luego, Jack se recostó sobre el piso sintiéndose aún un poco cansado, cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Tú y yo somos enemigos jurados, y todo este embrollado problema nos ha unido de una manera muy extraña…

-Exactamente. A pesar de todo eres un sucio pirata, y ya sabes que juré ahorcarte con mis propias manos –asintió el otro sin duda alguna, observándolo, y luego preguntó con cierta curiosidad:

-¿Qué opinas de ser ahora una mujer?

-No lo sé, no es tan malo –fue la sorprendente respuesta mientras se llevaba las manos atrás de la cabeza, en la nuca-. Te confieso que me resulta atrayente la idea de saber lo que siente una mujer en "ese momento", si sabes a lo que me refiero…

James sonrió, pues sabía que Jack sólo estaba bromeando como ahora sabía que era su costumbre. Estaba tomándole el pelo. Lentamente se inclinó sobre él (ella) y colocó sus manos hacia ambos lados de la cabeza de la pirata, y acercando su rostro al suyo, dijo:

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo alguna esperanza?

Jack abrió los ojos y le dijo con una sonrisa algo pervertida:

-Como le dije antes a Gibbs: "Te advierto que a pesar de mi apariencia de pirata, soy una mujer completamente decente y no acepto ningún tipo de insinuación".

Norrington sonrió divertido, pero justo cuando estaba por decir algo, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a una asombradísima Beatriz Grenville, quien se quedó totalmente petrificada al ver aquella extraña escena.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! -preguntó el capitán Jack Sparrow al darse cuenta que las cosas iban a empeorar antes de mejorar.

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Como verán, he decidido cambiar algo muy importante en la parte final. Mientras escribía el capítulo 24, pensé que sería mucho mejor que fuera Beatriz la que los descubriera. Perdónenme por haber cambiado la versión original**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, las cosas entre ellos dos quizás mejoren, pero claro que está todavía el fantasma de la propuesta de Lord Becktt.**

**Bueno, no quiero explayarme mucho, ya que en el canal de "Disney Channel" están repitiendo la peli de "Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición del Perla Negra", y no me quiero perder ciertos detalles. Sé que cometí errores que quisiera enmendar.**

**¡Saludos a todas! ¡Las quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu**


	25. Capítulo 24: Una Mujer Muy Peligrosa

**Capítulo 25: Una Mujer Muy Peligrosa**

Mientras el capitán Jack Sparrow y el Comodoro James Norrington se ponían en pie lo más rápido posible, la expresión de asombro de Beatriz fue transformándose en una expresión de malicia y picardía, lo que preocupó muchísimo a ambos hombres.

-¡Beatriz! –Exclamó el pirata sonriéndole de manera un tanto nerviosa mientras tiraba la botella de ron que tenía en la mano-. No sabía que estabas a bordo, ¿cuándo llegaste?

El Comodoro sólo permanecía en silencio, tratando de mantener toda la dignidad posible en su persona.

Una pequeña carcajada brotó de los labios de la joven, poniéndolos en una situación de terrible expectativa.

-No trates de evadir lo que salta a los ojos, Jack Sparrow –dijo maliciosa mientras cerraba las puertas para que nadie más entrara.

Jack y James se miraron preocupadísimos, pero el capitán del "Perla" decidió seguir conversando con el patético fin de convencerla de una realidad que no fue.

-Mira, Beatriz –comenzó a hablar suavemente mientras ponía cara de inocente y se inclinaba un poco hacia ella-. Lo que acabas de ver no es nada de lo que estás pensando en esto momentos, el Comodoro solo estaba…

Dejó de hablar para pensar unos momentos mientras miraba hacia el techo y entrecerraba los ojos en una clara evidencia de estar inventándolo todo. James miró hacia arriba también, pero lamentándose de la evidente intención de Jack, para luego pedir ayuda a la divina providencia

-¡Estaba reanimándome porque me había desmayado por culpa del ron! –dijo al fin, pero sólo logró otra risita de burla por parte de la mujer.

-Lo siento, Jack –dijo ella-, lo escuché completamente todo, no puedes engañarme para nada.

-¡¿Lo escuchó todo?! –repitió Norrington muy preocupado pensando en la ridícula confesión que le había hecho a Sparrow, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado y a manos de aquella odiosa mujerzuela, según su opinión de "fino caballero".

-Absolutamente todo, mi querido inglesito, y te confieso que eres realmente sincero cuando quieres –respondió la joven con un brillo especial en los ojos-. Me encontraba al lado de la puerta con los oídos pegados en los cristales, aprovechando de que nadie estaba vigilando la entrada.

"Ese Cotton y su roñoso loro…" –pensó el capitán tramando mil y una formas de desplumar al perico.

-Debo decirles que fue muy interesante todo lo que escuché, demasiado interesante y conveniente... –siguió diciendo ella.

-¿A qué te refieres con conveniente? –Jack enarcó una ceja, preocupado.

Sonriendo, como si estuviera regodeándose con la idea, la joven se sentó en la silla de Jack, y mientras se servía un poco de ron, dijo:

-Van a tener que hacer exactamente lo que yo quiera a menos que quieran que les diga a todos que ustedes dos se estaban entendiendo a las mil maravillas, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-¡Esto es un ultraje! –Se molestó Norrington- ¡Son viles mentiras!

-Qué extraño… -dijo ella llevándose la mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando-, creí haber escuchado que le decías a tu amado jack algo así como: "¿Pero no puedo matarte. No puedo hacerlo, moriría junto a ti si lo hiciera, porque te amo con toda mi alma, y eso es suficiente para pensar que estoy perdiendo la razón?".

-¡Sí! –Asintió Jack maravillado golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano- ¡Eso es lo que dijo exactamente!

James lo miró con claras intenciones de abofetearlo por ser tan estúpido como para festejarle a Beatriz lo que decía. Sparrow, dándose cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo, prefirió quedarse bien calladito mientras bajaba la vista y juntaba sus manos para comenzar a jugar con los dedos.

-Tiene una excelente memoria, debo admitirlo –le dijo el Comodoro al volverse hacia ella-, pero debo decirle que nadie a bordo le creerá semejante historia, y no tiene con qué corroborarlo.

-Yo no pienso decirle a nadie –fue su sorpresiva respuesta.

-No la entiendo, ¿entonces por qué nos amenaza?

Antes de contestarle, Beatriz tomó un sorbo de lo que se había servido en la jarra de Jack.

-Yo no soy de esas que se aprovechan de la situación para sobornar y sacar provecho, más bien, sólo mi interés está en divertirme con ustedes todo lo que pueda.

-¡Pirata! –acusó el capitán del "Perla Negra".

-Llámame todo lo que quieras –dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba algunas botellas de ron y se levantaba para irse de allí-. Pero yo jugaré con ustedes y no podrán evitarlo.

Y antes de que cerrara la puerta, les dijo:

-Por cierto, capitán Jack Sparrow, me llevo algo de su ron, liberaré a McKinley (para hacer más interesante las cosas), y no quiero que a ninguno de nosotros tres no abandones en una isla, ya sabes, me refiero a mí, a Norrington, a McKinley. ¿Entendido?

Una vez que hubiera salido y cerrado las puertas, Jack y James se quedaron en completo silencio mirando hacia la puerta, sorprendidos.

-Estamos en sus manos… -opinó el Comodoro-. ¿Qué será lo que pretenderá hacer?

-No lo sé –fue la respuesta de la capitana-, pero si sigue llevándose mi ron, juro que la lanzaré a los tiburones.

Unos minutos después de que Beatriz se hubo marchado, Will y Elizabeth se llegaron hasta allí y golpearon la puerta.

-¡Jack! –Exclamó el joven herrero-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué siempre estás preguntándole a Jack si está bien? –le preguntó un tanto molesta la hija del gobernador.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres, Elizabeth –dijo extrañado.

-Will, he notado desde que él se ha convertido en una mujer, que estás siempre pendiente de su bienestar. ¿Por qué lo haces?, si ya sabes que puede cuidarse solo.

-Es que… no lo sé –el muchacho trató de entenderse a si mismo-. Ahora se ve tan frágil e indefensa…

-¡Qué tontería dices! -Elizabeth Swann sintió que se consumía en los celos.

"Qué idiota soy –pensó-. Sentir celos de Will por culpa de Jack".

No hubo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, ya que el mencionado pirata les abrió la puerta y los invitó a entrar.

-¿Ron? –ofreció una vez que hubieran entrado al camarote.

-No, gracias –declinó Will.

-Ya sabes que detesto el ron –le contestó la joven aún molesta.

Jack se le acercó a Elizabeth con su acostumbrado y raro andar, con los brazos extendidos y una botella de ron en la mano.

-Tan simpática como siempre –le dijo al inclinarse un tanto hacia ella acercando su rostro al de ella-. ¿Qué tienes en contra del ron? El pobre no te ha hacho nada.

-En fin –dijo alzando los hombros en gesto de indiferencia para luego dar media vuelta e irse a sentar-, ustedes se lo pierden. Pero, por otro lado, mejor porque más ron para mí.

Will y Elizabeth dirigieron sus rostros hacia el Comodoro Norrington, quien estaba parado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, siempre con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué harás con él? –preguntó William un tanto desconfiado.

-Se queda –respondió tranquilamente mientras tomaba más de su amado ron.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos. ¿El Comodoro Norrington se quedaría con los piratas en un mismo barco?

-¿Te dijo qué quería? –preguntó Elizabeth al fin.

-Va a ayudarnos a romper este hechizo –dijo mientras alzaba su mano y observaba el dichoso anillo.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó intrigado el muchacho, sin hallarle ninguna razón al asunto.

Jack bajó el tarro y lo miró detenidamente.

-No sabes lo "rara" que resulta su razón –respondió.

Los dos jóvenes no pudieron entender el significado de aquellas palabras, pero fue suficiente como para que Norrington carraspeara algo nervioso y le dirigiera una mirada asesina a Sparrow.

-Lo que el capitán Jack Sparrow quiere decir –se dirigió hacia Will y Elizabeth-, es que necesito que él vuelva a su estado natural para poder apresarlo.

-"Ella" –aclaró el pirata-, querrás decir "ella".

Los tres lo miraron un tanto confundidos. Jamás lograrían entender del todo la personalidad ambigua de aquel hombre tan estrafalario.

-Bueno –dijo este mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas-, iré a darle la noticia a mi tripulación.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow –llamó James.

-¿Sí? –se dio media vuelta.

-Recuerde que cuando vuelva a ser el de antes, mi trato hacia usted cambiará –su rostro se puso muy serio-. Voy a perseguirlo y a hacerle pagar por todo lo que estoy pasando por culpa suya.

-Como diga el Comodoro –respondió Jack haciendo una venia para luego marcharse de allí.

Will y Elizabeth no comprendieron muy bien a lo que se referían ambos.

Y mientras se retiraba caminando muy a su manera, pero bastante bien acentuado por sus nuevos contornos femeninos, Will y James se le quedaron mirando con ojos de gran admiración masculina, lo que provocó en Elizabeth una ola intespetuosa de celos.

-¿Qué están mirando? –Les inquirió molesta- ¿Acaso se olvidan que Jack es un hombre? Partida de pervertidos…

-¡Te equivocas, Elizabeth! -Se defendió Turner muy nervioso al verse al descubierto-. Yo no estaba mirando sus caderas… Oh oh… -supo que acababa de decir una totería.

Luego de que su novia le hubiera abofeteado con toda su ira y se hubo marchado muy enojada de allí, William contemplaba las mil y una razones de la frase "callado como una tumba" mientras se sobaba su mejilla adolorida.

En eso, James Norrington se le acercó y le dijo:

-Joven Turner, ¿acaso debo recordarle que ya está comprometido? ¿O quizás pretende también quedarse con su amiguito? No todas las mujeres son para usted, simple herrero pueblerino… -se acercó aún más a él y le dijo:

-Le advierto que puede irle muy mal si se mete con Jack Sparrow… Recuerde que "ella" es un hombre.

Y dicho esto, se marchó de allí, dejando a un William Turner bastante confundido, había algo en las palabras del oficial que lo había hecho pensar que había algo raro entre él y Jack.

Ya era de noche cuando el capitán Jack Sparrow le informó a su tripulación la decisión de dejar a bordo al Comodoro James Norrington, a Beatriz Grenville, y al capitán Henry McKinley. Tal noticia no le agradó a parte de la tripulación, tener a un caza piratas, a otra mujer y a un loco pervertido a bordo eran un muy mal augurio, pero era la orden de su capitán y tenían que acatarla, además, Hector Barbossa, extrañamente había secundado la propuesta de Jack, haciendo que los piratas rebeldes se calmaran. Luego, el capitán Sparrow ordenó una buena ronda de ron, a la que todos festejaron menos Elizabeth Swann.

Jack estaba apoyado en la barandilla pensando en los pro y los contra de su pequeño problema femenino, cuando el antiguo capitán del "Perla Negra" se le acercó.

-¿A qué se debe tanta bondad? –le preguntó Barbossa a Jack mientras mordía su típica fruta.

-Digamos…, que alguien me lo pidió amablemente –respondió mientras su vista se posaba sobre Beatriz, quien estaba conversando con McKinley-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que ahora no quieras quitarme mi puesto de capitán?

-No te lo quiero quitar, porque YO SOY el capitán y tú mi chica, y a mi chica le dejo hacer lo que se le antoje-. Dijo mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su supuesta "chica"-. Si quiere jugar al capitán, se lo permitiré.

Unos segundos después, Hector Barbossa caía al agua.

-¡¡Hombre al agua!! –avisó el loro de Cotton.

-¡¡Me las pagarás, Jack Sparrow!! –gritó muy enfadado mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote y el enano le lanzaba una cuerda para que subiera a bordo.

Y mientras el capitán del "Perla" se divertía con las desgracias de su ex miembro de su tripulación, Elizabeth conversaba con Ana María sobre la nueva a bordo.

-Esa mujer no me inspira ninguna confianza –le dijo-. Es muy vulgar. He visto cómo miraba a Will esta tarde. ¡Y hasta parece haber puesto los ojos también sobre James!

-A mí tampoco me gusta –secundó la joven morena-, se cree mejor que nosotras, y si Jack estuviera como antes, estoy segura que también lo acosaría. Es una vividora.

Mientras Beatriz compartía su ron con Henry McKinley, sabía que estaban hablando de ella, pero era eso algo que la tenía sin cuidado, tenía al capitán Sparrow en sus manos y haría lo que quisiera.

Will, Gibbs y Norrington se encontraban reunidos junto al timón, conversando.

-Jack fue muy amable el dejarlos a ustedes tres a bordo –dijo Gibbs mientras se encargaba del timón.

-Tiene una muy buena razón para haberlo hecho –replicó el Comodoro.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó el joven herrero.

-Hay cosas que no tiene por qué saber, joven Turner –fue la cortante respuesta.

William lo observó bastante molesto con aquella respuesta, lo que acentuaba más sus deseos de descubrir la verdad de aquel asunto tan ambiguo.

Y así estaban las cosas a bordo del "Perla Negra" por un buen rato entre sus dispares tripulantes, hasta que Jack decidió que ya era hora de descansar en serio y reunir sus energías, ayudado con el ron, claro.

Una vez que hubo llegado a su camerino, desagradable fue su sorpresa al encontrarse adentro con Hector Barbossa, Henry McKinley, James Norrington y William Turner discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –inquirió.

-Discutimos sobre quién pasará la noche contigo –fue la asombrosa respuesta de McKinley.

-¿Estás loco? –Will se molestó-. Yo sólo vine a sacarlos a ustedes de aquí, par de pervertidos.

-Yo soy el capitán de este barco y yo dormiré con mi chica –insistió Barbossa.

Entonces, los cuatro se volvieron hacia Norrington para escuchar su versión de la historia. Éste, quien se encontraba muy serio y de brazos cruzados, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verse en tal aprieto sin poder decir ninguna excusa plausible que no lo comprometiera.

-¡Hum! Yo vine… este…yo…

-Bueno, bueno, no me interesa saberlo. Me voy de aquí. –Dijo Sparrow mientras entraba y tomaba algunas de sus pertenencias personales para marcharse de allí (o sea, el ron), pero antes de hacerlo, se despidió de sus pretendientes a su manera típica de siempre.

-Henry –le dijo mientras se paraba frente a él-, no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero no eres mi tipo, perdón.

Luego fue hasta Barbossa y le dijo:

-Lo siento Barbossa, pero eres demasiado viejo y ambicioso para mí.

Después se dirigió hacia Will y le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo:

-Mi querido muchacho, eres muy atractivo y necesito tiempo para pensar en lo nuestro, tendrás que disculpar mi indecisión, ya sabes, está Elizabeth interfiriendo entre nuestro amor.

Luego de dejar a un perplejo William Turner, le tocó el turno a James.

-Comodoro Norrington, debo confesarle que usted sigue siendo mi favorito.

Y después de dejar a sus cuatro pretendientes solos y confundidos en su camarote, se fue hasta donde se encontraban reunidas las mujeres.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? –preguntó.

-Ni lo sueñes –fue la ruda respuesta de la hija del gobernador.

-Vete de aquí –le dijo molesta Ana María.

-¿Por qué me dicen eso? –Preguntó mientras pasaba cariñosamente sus brazos sobre las cinturas de las jóvenes-. Ahora soy una de ustedes, no tiene nada de malo que durmamos juntas…

-No, Jack –replicó Elizabeth mientras retiraba suavemente el brazo del pirata de su cintura.

-Sabemos que tienes segundas intenciones –opinó la pirata mientras hacía lo mismo que su compañera.

-Pero si soy una blanca palomita –replicó este poniendo cara de inocencia.

-Jack… ¡¡no!! –se negaron rotundamente.

-Si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo –ofreció Beatriz al aparecer de repente detrás de ellos y abrazaba seductoramente al capitán Sparrow-. Podríamos pasarla muy bien los dos juntos…

-Bueno, yo… -sonrió alagado, pero las otras dos no estaban para nada contentas con aquella sugerencia.

-Quítale las manos de encima a mi capitán, pervertida –advirtió Ana María preparándose para darle una tunda.

-¿Pero quién te has creído? –dijo Elizabeth también muy molesta mientras tomaba su espada.

Luego de que las tres mujeres comenzara a pelear a la manera típica femenina, Jack Sparrow (no sin haber recibido unos cuantos golpes de parte de Elizabeth y Ana María), se marchó de allí muy fastidiado y diciendo:

-Están todos locos en este navío, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de ser tan atractivo?, mejor me voy a dormir con el loro de Cotton, por lo menos creo que no tratará de seducirme.

**Nota de una Autora Media Enferma:**

**Me duele la cabeza, estoy mareada, tengo fiebre y me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo. No sé lo que tengo, pero espero que pase pronto. Tuve que tomarme una pastilla para estar mejor y poder terminar este capítulo, y yo no soy de tomar pastillas.**

**Bueno, espero que el fics les siga gustando, saludos a todas y me voy a descansar, espero amanecer mejor mañana.**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu**


	26. Capítulo 25: Crueles Intenciones

**Capítulo 25: Crueles Intenciones **

Aunque nuestro querido protagonista tuvo que quedarse toda la noche al mando del timón junto a Gibbs mientras los demás arreglaban sus diferencias, pudo descansar muy bien de aquellos días tan ajetreados que le tocó vivir. Como buen navegante experimentado, el vaivén tranquilizador y la dicha de estar nuevamente al mando de su querido navío el "Perla Negra" fueron suficientes para llenarlo de aquella energía y vitalidad acostumbradas en él (perdón, ella).

Pronto llegarían a la región pantanosa de la más adelante bautizada: Florida, estado de Estados Unidos cuya nación aún le faltaban como 100 años para declarase independiente de la poderosa Inglaterra.

El lugar en donde vivía la pitonisa se llamaba "Río Pantano", una región mística, tétrica y pantanosa poblada de escuálidos árboles que luchaban por sobrevivir en aquella región estéril, que cualquier medico que se precie de sensato, tacharía al lugar como posible zona de peligrosas fiebres. Allí se encontraría por fin con tía Dalma, quien Jack esperaba que le diera alguna pista sobre como romper aquella maldición que lo aquejaba desde hacía ya varios días.

-Yo-ho, yo-ho un gran pirata soy. Saqueamos, robamos, sin miedo hasta el fin. Brindad compañeros Yo-ho. Nos gusta pelear, hay que destrozar. Brindad compañeros Yo-ho… –Jack Sparrow canturreaba tranquilamente en voz baja su canción favorita.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos? –preguntó Will al llegar a su lado.

El pirata sacó su misteriosa y mágica brújula (sí, el muchacho ya se la había entregado) y se fijó en ella para luego volver a mirar hacia el horizonte con gran tranquilidad.

-Calculo que nos faltan por lo menos media hora –luego miró hacia su "amigo" y se sorprendió al notarle todo golpeado, arañado y cortado.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-¡Oh!, es que… anoche tuvimos que ajustar un par de cuentas el Comodoro, Barbossa y aquel pirata pervertido… Y también ese mono malcriado me saltó a la cara. –Concluyó llevándose la mano hacia su maltratado rostro, no sin evitar ponerse algo colorado.

Jack volvió su vista hacia el horizonte.

-Tienes que cuidarte la cara, muchacho, es lo más atractivo que tienes… -opinó inocentemente.

-¿En serio lo crees así? –le preguntó William muy interesado con cara de Romeo mientras se le acercaba aún más, quedando sólo un par centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Entonces, el capitán Sparrow volvió su rostro hacia él y le preguntó:

-¿Has notado, querido William, que últimamente te estás poniendo bastante raro conmigo?

-¿Yo? No… -respondió, apenas escuchándolo y sí mirándole fijamente los senos.

-¡¿Pero qué estás mirando?! –Jack se hizo el ofendido mientras se cerraba la camisa- ¡Debería darte vergüenza el ofender a una fina dama como yo¡Eso no es de caballeros!

-¡Oh¡Perdóname, Jack! –pidió perdón nerviosamente el muchacho al darse cuanta de la tontería que acababa de cometer-. Realmente no me di cuenta de mi actitud tan atrevida, discúlpame por favor.

-No te tan sientas culpable… -le dijo con un tono medio meloso la nueva representante del sexo supuestamente débil mientras se afirmaba al nerviosísimo Turner-. ¿Qué te parece si los dos experimentamos cosas nuevas juntos?

-Bueno, yo… no… yo… -comenzaba a tartamudear sintiéndose acorralado e incapaz de huir de aquella situación tan comprometedora. ¿Sería porque realmente no quería hacerlo?

-¡¡William Turner!! –Oyó gritar a su novia (que también estaba toda magullada)- ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo con el pervertido de Jack?!

-¡Elizabeth! –exclamó el joven muy asustado y atrapado "in fraganti" por su prometida- Yo… este… no pensarás que ella y yo… ¡quiero decir: él y yo!

El joven y apuesto herrero no pudo seguir tratando de dar explicaciones, ya que recibió otra terrible bofetada, pero Jack tampoco se salvó de que también le dieran su merecido.

-Eres despreciable… -lo acusó mientras se paraba frente a él, y también lo abofeteó.

Mientras la veían marcharse como un tremendo tifón, ambos hombres (uno era mujer, aclaremos), se sobaban las majillas adoloridas.

-Yo también te quiero, Elizabeth –dijo el capitán del "Perla" a modo de despedida burlona.

-Mira lo que hiciste, Jack –se quejó el muchacho-, ahora Elizabeth no querrá hablarme por un buen tiempo.

-Mejor, eso significa que tendremos más tiempo para nosotros dos –replicó incorregible el aludido.

Will le dirigió una mirada terriblemente acusadora y se marchó muy enojado de allí, a lo que Sparrow sólo hizo una mueca y alzó los hombros en claro gesto de indiferencia.

-Bueno, él se lo pierde… -dijo, volviendo a concentrarse en el timón, a lo que Gibbs se acercó para conversar y advertirle se su mala actitud.

-Señor, he notado su falta de decencia y he de advertirle que tal actitud lo llevará a tener serios problemas con parte de la tripulación.

-¡Bah! Solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco, Maestre Gibbs, tuve días muy malos y necesito entretenerme con algo aparte del delicioso ron y de mi hermoso y atractivo cuerpo.

El pobre regordete, una vez más, se le quedó mirando bastante perplejo ante aquella extraña declaración. En eso, Henry McKinley se acercó al capitán del "Perla" con claras intenciones de seducirlo.

-Buenos días, Jack –le saludó al oído, haciendo que el saludado le hiciera una mueca de desagrado-, hace tiempo que no conversábamos un rato tú y yo… -miró a Gibbs de reojo-, s-o-l-o-s.

-Aunque usted me amenazara con cortarme la lengua –replicó con gran vehemencia el segundo al mando-, no dejaré solo a mi capitán con un lobo marino hambriento como usted.

Henry estaba a punto de replicar, pero Jack le ganó diciendo:

-Vete, Gibbs, yo sabré cómo manejarlo.

-Pero, Jack…

-Shiiit –lo silenció llevándose el dedo índice a los labios y guiñándole el ojo-, hazme caso y confía en mí.

Una vez que el pobre maestre se hubiera marchado en contra de su voluntad bastante preocupado bajo la sonrisita triunfadora del ex traficante de mujeres, McKinley comenzó con su acoso:

-¿Así que finalmente querías estar a solas conmigo, eh? –Le preguntó mordazmente mientras se colocaba detrás de una sonriente pirata y la rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos-. ¿Por fin admitiste pasarla bien conmigo?

Estaba a punto de besar su cuello hasta que sintió en su garganta el frío metal filoso de una espada, lo que lo hizo detenerse y mirar con recelo hacia el dueño de dicha arma, y el motivo por el que Jack estaba tan confiado.

-Quítele las manos encima al capitán Sparrow, señor McKinley –le ordenó imperiosamente y con firmeza el comodoro Norrington, quien había estado muy cerca de allí, mirándolo todo.

Henry soltó al pirata como se le había ordenado, pero una sonrisa un tanto burlona y un brillo especial en los ojos, hizo poner al oficial un tanto incómodo, y por supuesto, también a Jack, pues ambos se acordaron de algo bochornoso que habían olvidado por completo lo ocurrido en un navío de la corona unos días antes.

-Oh no… -se arrepintió el capitán de a bordo.

-¡Oh sí! –Asintió Henry con gran malicia mientras se sacaba la filosa hoja de encima con su mano-¿Recordaron el bonito incidente que protagonizaron a bordo de la nave militar?

-¿A-a qué te refieres? –James se hizo el tonto, no sin evitar ponerse colorado.

-¡Me refiero a aquel beso tan apasionado! –respondió con gran elocuencia mientras abría sus brazos como si fuera a abrazar algo muy grande.

-¡¡ssshiiiith¡¡No lo digas tan fuerte!! –susurró el capitán Sparrow moviendo las manos frenéticamente y mirando hacia todas direcciones para confirmar que nadie lo había escuchado.

-¡Te voy a cortar en pedacitos, pirata depravado! –amenazó nerviosamente Norrington volviendo a ponerle el sable encima.

-Mátame-. Fue la sorpresiva sugerencia-. Pero eso no quitará que te enamoraste de tu peor enemigo hasta el punto de declararle tu amor abiertamente.

-¿Eh? –se quedó petrificado al escucharlo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Jack muy sorprendido, a lo que James lo miró amenazadoramente, otra vez con ganas de matarlo por ser tan despistado.

-¡Oh¡Entonces era cierto! –Exclamó Henry alegremente al ver comprobada su información- ¡La señorita Grenville me había dicho la verdad!

-¿Ya te anduvo con chismes? –Se molestó el capitán del "Perla" un tanto decepcionado-, y yo que pensaba que era una buena mujer, digo, a nuestra manera.

-¿Qué pretenden ustedes dos? –James fue al grano.

-Nada más que divertirnos un poco –respondió el otro con gran tranquilidad mientras abrazaba otra vez a Jack Sparrow.

-Quítale tus tentáculos de encima, desgraciado –volvió a amenazar con la espada.

Henry lo miró de reojo, como si estuviera amenazándolo sutilmente.

-Si me tocas, todos sabrán lo que pasó entre ustedes, y serás el hazmerreír de todo el mundo.

James Norrington, sintiéndose totalmente atrapado entre la espada y la pared, bajó la espada muy en contra de su voluntad, así también como su ánimo.

-Excelente… -festejó el ex traficante encantado de tener a su más acérrimo enemigo entre sus manos-. Esto va a ponerse muy interesante…

Luego miró a Jack, quien permanecía muy tieso al mando del timón, y le dijo al oído:

-Nos vemos en la noche, querida, no te imaginas lo que vamos a divertirnos. -Y apenas terminó de decir esto, colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de la sorprendida y flamante mujercita a modo de despedida y se fue riéndose macabramente. Obviamente que el comodoro estaba completamente furioso.

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió por la espina dorsal del pirata antes de que se diera cuenta que se sentía ultrajado por primera vez en su vida.

-¡¡Eres un maldito pervertido!! –le gritó Jack muy molesto- ¡¡Para que sepas, yo soy el único con el derecho de tocármelas!! –(se las tocó)- ¡¡Y tal vez también quizás William Turner!!- (James lo miró sorprendido).

-Bueno…, eso creo… -murmuró pensativo mientras volvía a tomar el mando de la nave.

Molesto por lo que había hecho Henry McKinley, y decepcionado por lo que le había escuchado decir a Jack, James Norrington se marchó de allí sin decir una sola palabra, lo que pareció no haberle molestado para nada en lo absoluto a Jack Sparrow, quien seguía haciendo de timonel y canturreando su canción pirata.

El Comodoro Norrington se encontraba tristemente ensimismado mirando hacia el horizonte marítimo, apoyado en la baranda del "Perla", cuando se le acercó Elizabeth Swann para conversar un rato con él, pues lo había visto actuar muy raro y eso la preocupaba un poco, así que decidió averiguar el por qué, y apoyándose también en la baranda, lo saludó:

-Buenos días, James. ¿Cómo estás?

El comodoro ni siquiera la miró, pero respondió rápidamente con un tono bastante irónico:

-Prescindiendo que estoy a bordo de un navío repleto de sucios piratas y tratado como si fuera la peor de todas las pestes… -la miró y esbozó una irónica sonrisa-, estoy realmente muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

La joven bufó muy molesta y miró fastidiada hacia el cielo azul, para luego darse vuelta y apoyarse de espaldas en la baranda.

-Sólo quería se amable contigo, no es para que seas tan cruel conmigo.

-¿Y por qué debo ser amable con alguien que sí fue cruel conmigo en el pasado abandonándome y dejándome por otro? Vete con tu querido y empobrecido herrerito y tengan tantos hijos como les sea posible.

-¡James! –Se ofendió la chica-. ¿Pero qué te pasa¡Jamás me sacaste en cara algo tan terrible como eso!

Norrington se mordió los labios y comprendió que no estaba portándose como un caballero, estaba desquitando su frustración sobre la mujer que quizás aún seguía amando.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-, quizás es un mal momento para que conversemos, tal vez lo hagamos más tarde.

Y se fue dejando a una muy perpleja hija del gobernador, ardiendo en deseos de averiguar lo que le estaba pasando a su ex prometido.

-Extraño¿no? –la sobresaltó Will parándose a su lado.

-¡William! –se asustó mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho- ¿Nos estabas espiando¡Eso no es de caballeros!

-Lo siento, Elizabeth –la miró y se disculpó- Pero creo que ya estoy sospechando de qué se trata todo esto.

-¿Ah sí? –se interesó su novia- ¿Y qué es?

-Aún no estoy muy seguro… -le comentó pensativo-, o él tiene otras intenciones…

-¿o? –inquirió ella.

-… o, está interesado en Jack.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó sorprendida la joven Swann, incrédula- ¿Acaso perdiste la razón, Will¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido¿Él y Jack¡Imposible!

-Ya lo sé… -el muchacho no pudo evitar ponerse colorado por la vergüenza que sintió al declararle eso-, pero es que Norrington ha estado actuando tan extraño…ya sabes, tú lo conoces más.

-… Eso es verdad… -admitió Elizabeth pensativa pero aún reticente a creerlo, en eso, escucharon al perico de Cotton decir sobre sus cabezas:

-¡Te amo¡Te amo¡¡Hwa¡Pero te odio mi querido Jack¡¡Hwa!!

Elizabeth y Will miraron hacia el loro para luego mirarse a la cara, preguntándose entonces, si aquella versión tan inverosímil, podía, después de todo, no ser tan imposible.

Y mientras aquellos dos jóvenes se dedicaban a desenmarañar su verdadera razón de la estadía en el "Perla Negra", James Norrington caminaba por cubierta pensando en lo que realmente debería hacer.

"A ese estúpido le interesa más la persona de William Turner que la mía, lo mismo que a Elizabeth… -se detuvo, estaba celoso, pero no quería admitirlo- ¡Muy bien! Entonces voy a hacer lo que debería haber hecho desde un comienzo: conseguir la piedra del Jake Tel Aviv y dársela a Lord Beckett junto a Jack Sparrow para así poder conseguir mi título de Almirante. ¡Y no habrá lugar para los sentimentalismos!".

Unos minutos después, en el lugar en dónde se maniobraba el timón, se encontraban allí reunidos William, Elizabeth, Gibbs y Barbossa junto a Jack, quienes miraban hacia las hermosas costas del continente americano.

Ya habían llegado a su destino.

El Capitán Jack Sparrow sonrió muy a su manera y les dijo:

-Ya llegamos. Estamos en Río Pantano.

-¡¡Preparen los botes!! –ordenó Barbossa con aquella voz suya tan poderosa.

Jack lo miró de reojo, pero el dueño del mono le dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada:

-No pienses mal, sólo te estoy ayudando un poco, querida "Jacky".

-No sabes cuánto detesto que me llames así –replicó muy molesto.

-¿Te dice "Jacky"? –preguntó Elizabeth en un vano intento de controlar una carcajada, pero obviamente que no pudo hacerlo-. ¡Jah jah jah¡Jacky¡Pero qué ridículo!

-Hasta ya tienes nombre nuevo, querida Jacky –Will siguió con la bromita mientras le colocaba el codo sobre el hombro de la "víctima" en una clara evidencia de seguir burlándose de él-. Y pensar que te estaba llamando con el nombre de "Jack"¡pero que tonto fui!

-… Y yo que estaba feliz de que ya no me hacían bromas… -murmuró el capitán Sparrow de mala gana.

En eso, Jack vio pasar frente suyo al mono atolondrado colgado de una cuerda burlándose de él, así que sacó su mosquete y le disparó sin más miramientos, haciendo que este cayera al tonel de manzanas, dejando a Will y a Elizabeth boquiabiertos.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? –preguntó un asombrado Turner a Gibbs.

-Pues creo que lo ayuda a desahogarse… -fue la respuesta del maestre.

-Pero ese bicho no puede morir –replicó Elizabeth.

-Justamente por eso lo hace.

Entonces, inmediatamente Hector Barbossa se le fue encima a Jack muy enojado por el trato dado a su mascota.

-¡Maldito Jack Sparrow¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi querido Jack¡No creas que porque ahora seas una mujer no voy a darte tu merecido!

Y también, sin ni siquiera inmutarse por lo que le decía su rival, Sparrow le pegó un tiro, haciéndolo caerse por las escaleras hasta cubierta.

-¿También será tu terapia? –le preguntó Will mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jack aspiró por la nariz, como era su costumbre, y respondió mientras se volvía a colocar el arma en su cinturón:

-Y ya que está… sí.

**Nota de una Autora Recuperada:**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con todas las pilas recargadas, me costó recuperarme, pero espero que no vuelva a enfermarme (es raro que sólo me enferme cuando comienzo a ir a karate…) **

**Bueno, ahora sí en la próxima tía Dalma explicará todo lo del asunto de la maldición. ¡Se van a llevar unas cuantas sorpresas! **

**Muchísimas gracias por darme ánimos en mi enfermedad amigas, como verán, me demoré más de un día pero por fin terminé este capítulo. ¡¡Las quiero muchoooo!! **

**¡¡Bienvenida a mi fics mi pequeña EtHeL BeSs CaSh!! **

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye! **

**Gabriella Yu **

**Dos horas para publicar este capítulo... No pude responder a ninguna de mis lectoras... estoy tan cansada... mi computadora tiene serios problemas... sinf...**


	27. Capítulo 26: Una Visita a tía Dalma

SEXTA PARTE¿CÓMO ROMPER LA MALDICIÓN?

**Capítulo 26: Una Visita a Tía Dalma**

Una vez que hubieron decidido quienes irían y bajado dos lanchas, comenzaron por avanzar fluvialmente por el "Río Pantano", cuyas orillas comenzaban a transformarse de hermosas playas pobladas de cocoteros, a inmundos pantanos cuya vegetación daba pena. En uno de los botes iban el capitán Jack Sparrow, el maestre Gibbs, Elizabeth Swann, William Turner y el comodoro James Norrington. En el otro bote iban el capitán Hector Barbossa y su infaltable monito, Cotton con su inseparable loro en su hombro, Beatriz Grenville y el capitán Henry McKinley.

Luego de quince minutos de viaje fluvial por aquel tétrico y oscuro río, llegaron hasta una vieja casucha construida e incrustada sobre un viejo pero resistente árbol. Allí era la residencia de tía Dalma, le hechicera y pitonisa del lugar, una de las mejores que se podía encontrar.

Aunque no fue del agrado del pobre de Cotton, pues estar solo en la oscuridad de aquel lugar no le daba gracia a nadie, tubo que quedarse a cuidar las lanchas junto a su loro y al mono de Barbossa, obligados por sus dueños a que le hicieran compañía aunque no les gustara nada la idea.

En su opinión, Jack Sparrow era y había sido gran amigo de tía Dalma, aunque tal vez dudaba de ello en ocasiones, ya que algún que otro objeto desaparecido misteriosamente de la casa de la pitonisa, lo habían indicado como el supuesto ladrón.

Jack y compañía entraron a la vieja cabaña y se encontraron entonces con la ya nombrada hechicera, quien por su aspecto místico y extraño, llamaba la atención de quienes no la habían visto nunca en sus vidas.

Tía Dalma era una bella mujer extraña, mística y sabia, de más edad (aparentemente) que las dos jóvenes que habían venido a visitarla, pero cuyos dientes dejaban mucho que desear, de piel oscura al igual que Ana María, de cabello largo y moreno estilizado con rizos (rastas), vestida femeninamente al estilo de la época pero con un provocador escote que dejaba ver sus hombros desnudos. De carácter difícil y temperamental, poseía una poderosa magia y conocimientos de leyendas marinas populares. Su gran poder inspiraba respeto a quien quiera que la conociera. Libertina y con un sentido del humor parecido al de Jack Sparrow, con un estilo de vida realmente estrafalario.

-Vaya yaya, pero miren quién está aquí… -saludó con su forma sutil de siempre-, el capitán Jack Sparrow convertido en una mujercita y un grupo nuevo de amiguitos… -terminó de decir mientras les daba una buena mirada a los tres hombres, especialmente a William Turner, a quien se le acercó bastante para poder observarlo mejor, acto que no fue nada agradable para Elizabeth, quien se interpuso inmediatamente, amenazándola con la mirada.

-¡Oh! Ya veo que tienes una novia –dijo tía Dalma sin preocuparse por la actitud de la joven-, en fin es una lástima… Pero también veo a otro par de hombres más grandes pero no menos atractivos… -dijo mientras también se les acercaba para verlos mejor, poniendo muy nervioso a Norrington, pero bastante alagado a McKinley.

-Si quieres –propuso el traficante muy interesado-, podemos divertirnos un rato los juntos.

-Está bien –aceptó la mujer sin titubeo alguno-, pero más tarde, después de que termine con este asunto.

-Como guste, madame –le hizo una venia ante la sorpresa desagradable de todos los presentes, menos de Beatriz y por supuesto de tía Dalma. Después de todo, Henry McKinley podría ser un depravado, pero era un sujeto mucho más atractivo que el joven William Turner.

La pitonisa puso entonces su atención en James Norrington, hizo una mueca de negación y comentó:

-Contigo voy a hablar más tarde. –Le dijo, dejándolo perplejo, luego se dirigió hacia el capitán Hector Barbossa y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te fue en el rescate de Jack¿Te divertiste?

El aludido sonrió y le dirigió una burlona sonrisa a Sparrow y contestó:

-Claro que me divertí. Ver al tonto de Jacky convertido en una mujer es algo que jamás me perdería de ver en este mundo.

-¡Oh¿Así que ahora te llamas "Jacky"? –le inquirió sonriente tía Dalma al pobre de Jack Sparrow.

-No me parece divertido –declaró este muy molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú siempre metido en problemas… -dijo sonriendo la mujer, amonestándolo con la cabeza.

-Vinimos para que nos ayudara a romper el hechizo del anillo –dijo Elizabeth yendo directo al grano-. Jack nos está volviendo locos con sus tonterías.

-Oh, ya veo –dijo la extraña mujer con mucha tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento en su silla-, pero yo no puedo romper esa maldición.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que otro sí puede¿verdad? –preguntó Jack mirándola, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa cubierta de objetos vudú.

-Creo que primero debo contarles esta historia desde un comienzo –aconsejó tía Dalma, y enseguida comenzó con su versión:

-Hace cientos de años, mucho antes de las épocas de las Cruzadas, en un país musulmán del cercano oriente, existía un reino místico y poderoso, lleno de incalculables riquezas, cuyo gobernante era un poderosísimo Shake llamado Alí Tel Aviv…

Al escuchar Norrington el nombre de quien poseía o había poseído la piedra mística, procuró poner más de su atención en aquella historia.

-Este monarca tenía un defecto muy grande, si se podría decir defecto –aclaró la mujer con una pícara sonrisa-, le gustaban demasiado las mujeres.

-Excelente hombre, ese Shake -opinó el capitán McKinley, a lo que los demás lo miraron con cierto desprecio.

-Pero este Emir estaba comprometido con una hermosísima mujer llamada Jetzabel, a quien amaba muchísimo. Lo que no sabía Tel Aviv, era que esta joven era una poderosa hechicera en las artes negras, cosa prohibida en su religión. Jetzabel también lo amaba hasta la locura, pero poco a poco comenzó a cansarse de los engaños amorosos a los que era sometida por culpa de la afición que le tenía su prometido hacia otras mujeres, los celos y la frustración llegaron hasta el punto de que, en vez de amarlo, lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas, y entonces… -tía Dalma tomó la mano de Jack y acarició el anillo-, decidió vengarse de tal forma que a su prometido le dieran ganas de morir en vida. Tomó uno de sus anillos y lo hechizó con una terrible maldición -miró al pirata a los ojos-: "Que todo aquel que fuera hombre, ahora sea una mujer", sentenció ella.

-¿Se quería vengar de los hombres convirtiéndolos en mujeres? –preguntó Elizabeth extrañada.

-Así es.

-¿Pero en qué afectó al Shake? –preguntó William.

-Pues verás –dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Sparrow-, ella desapareció para siempre después de que Alí Tel Aviv recibiera el anillo maldito, y él jamás pudo encontrarla y ni siquiera pudo deshacerse del anillo por más que tratara de tirarlo o destruirlo, el anillo siempre aparecía a su lado. Con el tiempo, el Shake comenzó a perder la razón y murió encerrado en una habitación desnuda, completamente loco. Se dice que se convirtió en un alma en pena encarnada y que quien se ponga el anillo será inmediatamente parte del harén maldito de este para siempre.

-Yo me escapé justo a tiempo –arguyó el capitán Sparrow orgulloso de su hazaña.

-Pero él te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que seas su concubina –agregó la adivina.

-Entonces, Alí Tel Aviv fue el que provocó el ataque a Port Royal –concluyó el joven Turner.

-¿Atacó Port Royal? –Se sorprendió Gibbs-. Debo contarte que también atacó Tortuga.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Jack Sparrow pareció preocuparse- ¿Atacó también a isla Tortuga?

-Pues, le cuento, mi capitán… -prosiguió el maestre:

-El día después de que usted desapareciera, una flota impresionante de barcos árabes llegaron y nos atacaron. Luchamos contra ellos como pudimos, pero perdimos completamente, así que toda isla "Tortuga" y todos los barcos quedaron destruidos. Sospechábamos que lo que ellos buscaban era a usted, pero al no encontrarlo allí, la flota árabe se marchó, por lo visto, siguiendo su rastro hasta Port Royal. ¿Pero saben qué fue lo extraño? Que ni la isla y ni los navíos quedaron completamente destruidos como pensábamos, la impresionante flota enemiga no era lo que creíamos. ¡Fuimos engañados totalmente por algo parecido a una ilusión óptica!

-Igual que con Port Royal –asintió Will.

-Y cuando fuimos a rescatar a Jacky –agregó Barbossa, a lo que el capitán Sparrow le clavó la mirada.

-Después de darnos cuanta de lo ocurrido –siguió Gibbs con su explicación-, vinimos a pedir auxilio a tía Dalma, ya que esta situación estaba fuera de nuestro alcance y entendimiento.

-Cuando ellos me vinieron con sus inquietudes y alegando que tú estabas en peligro –siguió tía Dalma con la explicación-, les conté sobre la leyenda de la Maldición de la Calavera y la Piedra Mística.

-Ya sabemos sobre la maldición –replicó Elizabeth-¿pero qué hay con esa Piedra Mística?

-¡Oh¡Allí radica casi todo el poder del Shake Alí Tel Aviv! –Sonrió la pitonisa-. La piedra, que le fue regalada al Shake por su amante, tiene la capacidad de crear una especie de ondas eléctricas capaces de confundir la mente y distorsionar así la realidad, provocando una especie de miedo colectivo capaz de llevar a sus victimas al suicidio.

(Nota: NADIE había entendido lo de "ondas eléctricas")

Luego, tía Dalma miró directamente hacia Norrington, poniéndolo algo nervioso, y luego comentó sonriendo malvadamente:

-¿Se imaginan si esa piedra cayera en manos de alguien perverso y codicioso¡Sería el fin de la civilización como la conocemos!

-Tendríamos que destruir esa piedra –propuso William Turner con su acostumbrado sentido del honor.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos hacerlo de inmediato antes que caiga en peores manos –apoyó la señorita Swann, así como también la mayoría de los presentes, exceptuando, claro, a James Norrington.

-Oigan –dijo preocupado Jack moviendo una mano ante ellos como si quisiera llamar la atención-¿no se olvidan de algo¿Mi maldición por ejemplo? A eso vinimos…

-¿Existe alguna manera de destruir la Piedra Mística? –preguntó el muchacho haciendo caso omiso de las suplicas del pirata, quien bajó los brazos completamente derrotado.

-Con unas palabras especiales se la puede destruir.

-¿Cuáles son esas palabras? –preguntó Gibbs.

-Esas palabras están escritas en un viejo pergamino que está oculto en el Templo de la Hechicera.

-¿Y ese era…? –preguntó Elizabeth sospechando.

-El lugar de residencia de la amante del Shake Alí Tel Aviv: la hechicera Jetzabel.

-Por lo visto –habló por fin Beatriz, sinceramente admirada-, esa mujer era realmente muy poderosa.

-Demasiado, diría yo –replicó Will de mala gana.

-¿Sabe qué pasó con la hechicera? –preguntó el comodoro mientras el pobre e ignorado Jack Sparrow comenzaba a pasear por toda la extraña habitación mirando una que otra cosa rara, y de paso, llevársela a los bolsillos.

-Nadie sabe con exactitud lo que ocurrió con ella –respondió tía Dalma-. Algunos dicen que se fue al lejano oriente a aprender artes mágicas chinas y que luego visitó Europa en su vejez , otros dicen que murió inmediatamente después de haber creado la maldición del anillo, y otros, que aún vive enclaustrada en su templo, sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con el mundo exterior.

-¿Viva? –Preguntó Henry McKinley impresionado- ¡Debe ser una horrenda momia!

-¡Por favor¡No seas ridículo! –Exclamó James incrédulo- ¿Cómo puede alguien seguir vivo después de cientos de años?

-Ella dijo: "aún vive" –aclaró Sparrow mientras miraba el sospechoso interior de un frasco.

McKinley y el comodoro se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Y cómo podremos resistir el tremendo poder de la Piedra Mística? –Preguntó Elizabeth muy preocupada, haciendo caso omiso de los otros tres-. Será demasiado peligroso tratar de destruirla sin que caigamos en su hechizo.

Mientras tía Dalma se levantaba, todos escucharon un repentino…

¡¡CKKRRAASSSHHH!!

Sorprendidos, todos volvieron sus rostros hacia donde provenía aquel sonido, y vieron al capitán Jack Sparrow sosteniendo nerviosamente la tapa del frasco que recién había roto cayéndosele en el suelo.

-Perdón… -dijo, poniendo cara de cachorrito en problemas.

Restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano, tía Dalma fue al desván en busca de lo que quería darles, que luego de unos minutos de revolver todos sus cacharros, por fin dio con ello. Después regresó con una cajita de madera ante ellos y se la entregó a Elizabeth, quien la tomó y la abrió, descubriendo en su interior unas cuantas piedritas blancas.

-¿Qué son? –preguntó la joven, a lo que Jack, quien estaba a su lado husmeando con curiosidad el interior del cofrecito, respondió:

-Piedritas.

La joven Swann lo miró con una mirada extremadamente asesina.

-Son los restos de la Piedra Blanca –informó la pitonisa-, contraparte de la Piedra Mística, capaz de neutralizar los efectos caóticos que ésta provoca. Las dos fueron creadas al mismo tiempo por la hechicera Jetzabel, pero con el paso de los años y un grave accidente durante una excavación de los cruzados, fue destruida.

Luego, tía Dalma recogió unos cuantos camafeos de otra caja y fue introduciendo cada piedra en cada uno de ellos, para luego entregárselos a Jack diciendo:

-Mientras las tengan en ustedes, el efecto de la Piedra Mística no los hipnotizará.

Todos se quedaron mirando los colgantes por unos momentos en silencio, hasta que por fin William Turner habló:

-Bien, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, vamos a destruir esa piedra del infierno.

-¡Muy bien! –dijeron casi todos, e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida, todos, menos Jack Sparrow, quien se había quedado parado al lado de tía Dalma con cara de consternación.

-¿Y mi maldición? –preguntó, sintiéndose solo y abandonado.

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños querida yo!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!**

**(Canto popular cumpleañero)**

**¡Feliz, feliz en mi día!**

**¡Ojalá me pise un tranvía!**

**¡Y que coma banana podrida!**

**¡Y que cumpla para atrás! **

**(Canto de un programa humorístico de la televisión argentina: "Casados con hijos")**

**Pobre Jack, lo ignoran por completo...**

**Hablando de Johnny Depp, hoy, en Cinecanal, dieron la peli "Encima de la Hora", más conocida aquí como "Hora Límite" o "Tiempo Límite", creo que va así... (yo y mi pesima memoria...)**

**¡¡Saludos a todas!!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	28. Capítulo 27: ¿Otra Maldición?

**Capítulo 27: ¿Otra Maldición?**

-Mi querido Jack Sparrow… -dijo suavemente tía Dalma mientras lo miraba con cierta lástima ,luego de que los otros ocho hubieran vuelto a entrar-, ¿en cuántos problemas te has metido ya? Deberías reconsiderar un cambio de profesión, esta afición tuya de meterte en líos va a costarte muy caro un día de estos, recuerda lo que te digo…

El pirata solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros ente la advertencia de su amiga, él confiaba en que la buena suerte lo acompañaría siempre como lo había estado haciendo todos aquellos años. Bueno, había tenido algunos pequeños problemas, pero siempre había sabido arreglárselas para salir airoso de ellos.

-Tú sabes que siempre seré un pirata, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo -replicó-. ¿Sabes cómo puedo romper esta maldición, tía Dalma?

La pitonisa sonrió, y nuevamente fue a tomar asiento entre sus bártulos de hechicería, se sirvió un poco de té y dijo:

-Creo que lo primero sería explicarte con todo detalle las maldiciones que arrastra ese anillo.

-… ¿M-maldiciones…? –preguntó preocupado el capitán Sparrow.

-¿Acaso hay otra maldición aparte de la de transformarlo en mujer? –inquirió Elizabeth asustada.

-Dijo "maldiciones", ¿no? –Replicó mordazmente Beatriz-, eso quiere decir más de una.

La hija del gobernador de Port Royal, Elizabeth Swann, la asesinó con la mirada al sentirse menospreciada.

-¡Esa es mi chica! –festejó el capitán del "Perla" la sagacidad de la muchacha morena, a lo que Elizabeth también lo miró con gran desprecio.

-A parte de transformar a un hombre en mujer –preguntó Will-, ¿qué otra maldición tiene?

-Tiene cuatro maldiciones más –respondió tía Dalma haciendo dicha cantidad con cuatro dedos de su mano-: Ya sabemos que le otra maldición es formar parte del harén del Shake Alí Tel Aviv. La tercera maldición consta que de una forma u otra, cualquier hombre se sentirá irremediablemente atraído hacia el hechizado, en menor o mayor grado, y de diferentes formas.

Todos miraron a Jack como pensando: "¡Con razón!".

-¿Entonces no los atraigo por mi atractivo y maravilloso magnetismo personal? (Miren que por eso tengo muchas fans) –preguntó él haciéndose el consternado.

-No lo sé –fue la respuesta de la extraña mujer, y mirando hacia el pequeño grupo masculino, agregó:

-Tal vez, alguno de ellos se enamoró de ti sin haber caído en el hechizo…

-¡Eso es una completa estupidez! –protestó el comodoro Norrington, tratando de que los nervios no lo traicionaran, sintiéndose agredido-. ¡Todos sabemos que es un sucio pirata! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de él!

Todos lo miraron muy extrañados, especialmente Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Elizabeth Swann y Gibbs, quienes lo conocían más que los demás. Viéndose juzgado por sus inquisidoras miradas, James tragó saliva, se cruzó de brazos prefiriendo quedarse callado, pues se estaba poniendo… ¿en evidencia…?

-¿Cómo puede ser de diferentes formas? –preguntó la hija del gobernador.

-Pues verás, querida… -comenzó a responder tía Dalma mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia los hombres, y parándose en cada uno de ellos, decía:

-Uno de ellos pude comportarse como un animal en celo…

Todos miraron al capitán traficante: Henry McKinley, quien les hizo una venia.

-Otro podría tomárselo a broma… -siguió explicando, y todos miraron hacia el capitán Héctor Barbossa.

-Eso no quiere decir que me guste –aclaró este.

-Otro podría ser su más ferviente servidor… -le dijo al maestre Gibbs, quien se sorprendió muchísimo.

-No me había dado cuenta de ello –dijo este sorprendido.

-Ni yo tampoco… -opinó el capitán Sparrow mientras se ponía a prudencial distancia de su segundo al mando, quien se sintió discriminado.

-Y otro podría portarse como un caballero –dijo mientras se acercaba a William Turner.

-¡Lo sabía! –protestó la joven Swann mirándolo acusadoramente-. ¡Estás interesado en Jack!

-¡No! Yo… -protestó nervioso su novio.

-Elizabeth, no sabes lo raro que sonó lo que acabas de decir –opinó Jack Sparrow enarcando una ceja-. Pero la verdad, yo siempre creí que iba escuchar eso de boca de Will, pero refiriéndose a ti sobre mí.

-Eso no es gracioso –protestó el muchacho.

-No pretendía ser gracioso… -replicó el pirata con una sonrisa inclinándose un poco hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

William y Elizabeth se le quedaron mirando, extrañados, a lo que tía Dalma agregó:

-Pero como sabemos que ustedes dos se aman, el hechizo no resulta tan fuerte, por ahora.

-¿A qué se refiere con "por ahora"? –preguntó la muchacha preocupada.

-Que tu novio, querida, va a terminar totalmente enamorado de Jack y se olvidará completamente de ti.

-¡¿Qué!? –se sorprendió Elizabeth, e inmediatamente tomó un cuchillo y la mano de un asustado Jack Sparrow y pretendió cortar el dedo que llevaba el anillo, pero gracias a la intervención de Will, Gibbs y Norrington, pudieron detenerla a duras penas y quitarle el cuchillo para el alivio del pirata.

-¿Y qué hay del comodoro Norrington? –Preguntó la incorregible Beatriz con muy mala intención-. No dijo nada sobre él.

Todos miraron hacia el nervioso aludido y luego miraron hacia la pitonisa, esperando una respuesta:

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir –respondió esta, dejando a todos con la duda, luego, tía Dalma siguió con su explicación:

-La otra maldición consta de que si no logras quitarte el anillo en el lapso de un año, tu cuerpo quedará transformado para siempre en el de una mujer, por más que después logres quitarte el anillo.

-Will –dijo Jack extendiendo una mano-, dame el cuchillo.

-No Jack.

-Pero aquí no acaban las maldiciones –aclaró la pitonisa con una sonrisa.

-Sorpréndeme –replicó Jack con tono de resignación.

-Se dice que si un hombre logra pasar la noche con el hechizado, éste se convertirá para siempre en una mujer y será su esclava para toda la vida.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sobre todo el pobre de Jack Sparrow, quien después de volver en sí, tomó una decisión muy drástica:

-¡Dame ese cuchillo! –dijo mientras se lo arrebataba y lo blandía hacia arriba-. ¡Ni loco perderé mi libertad y seré esclavo de un hombre! (Qué raro sonó eso) ¡Desde hoy usaré garfio!

-¡Pero Jack! –protestó Elizabeth preocupada.

-¡No me detengas! –Dijo este con un tono de falso dramatismo- Ya sé que me quieres todo completo, mi querida Elizabeth, pero si deseas que nuestro amor florezca, tendrás que amarme si una mano. Esto lo hago por nosotros dos.

-¡Pero qué idiota eres! –se molestó la joven, y dándose media vuelta y cruzándose de brazos, dijo:

-Si quieres, córtate el cuello también.

William Turner no sabía qué hacer, si ayudaba a su "amigo" o no. Obviamente el maestre Gibbs quería evitar que su capitán se mutile, tanto Hector Barbossa como McKinley y Beatriz estaban expectantes por lo que ocurriría, y James, a pesar de que quería evitar la locura de Jack, no quería ponerse otra vez en evidencia, así que una vez más, el pobre estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre su mente y su corazón.

Tía Dalma ni siquiera movió un dedo cuando vio que el alocado y desesperado intento de Jack Sparrow en cortarse la mano se llevaba a cabo, que para la sorpresa de todos, no logró hacerse el más mínimo daño. Extrañado, el pirata convertido en mujer, se miraba la mano completamente ilesa.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó extrañado William mientras le examinaba la mano y comprobaba lo que habían visto-. No logró hacerse nada.

-No podrá quitarse el anillo haciéndose daño a sí mismo –contestó la mujer-, sólo podrá quitárselo con el contra hechizo adecuado.

-¿Y sabe cuál es? –preguntó la joven Swann mientras Jack Sparrow se dedicaba a recorrer todo el cuarto probando quitarse el anillo con una cosa u otra que encontraba por allí, por más extraña que paresiera.

-No tengo la menor idea –contestó esta con gran indiferencia para la desagradable sorpresa de todos-, pero creo que cuando vayan al Templo de la Hechicera, Jack logrará saber la forma de quitarse el anillo.

-Entonces tenemos que marcharnos inmediatamente –dijo Elizabeth decidida, y dicho al hecho, procedió a marcharse de allí seguida por los demás.

-Esperen un momento –replicó tía Dalma mientras se ponía en pie y todos se volvían para mirarla-, necesitan un mapa para encontrar el templo. Tengo entendido que un tal Almirante Jacobson lo tiene en su poder.

-¿Almirante Jacobson? –Repitió el joven herrero-. ¿Y dónde podremos encontrarlo?

-Eso no lo sé –fue la desesperante respuesta de la pitonisa.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Elizabeth totalmente acabada-. No quiero que Will se termine enamorando de Jack.

Todos la miraron un tanto confundidos con aquella declaración, sobre todo su novio y el capitán Sparrow.

-Yo lo conozco –fue la declaración repentina del comodoro Norrington para la sorpresa de los presentes-, se llama George Jacobson estudiamos juntos en la escuela naval.

Miró a los cuatro piratas y les dijo con su habitual seriedad y arrogancia:

-Es uno de los mejores y más despiadados cazadores de piratas, casi comparado con el coronel Cutler Beckett.

-Con eso ya sé lo despreciable es, y no me daría gusto conocerlo –opinó Jack, quien ya había conocido al susodicho Beckett en el pasado y no le había dejado gratos recuerdos.

-De todas maneras –replicó Elizabeth-, tenemos que apoderarnos del mapa si queremos destruir la piedra y romper le maldición.

El comodoro Norrington comprendió que si quería conseguir la Piedra Mística, tendría que ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera, aunque interiormente no quería admitir que realmente quería seguir estando al lado de Jack Sparrow.

-Tengo entendido que Jacobson está en estos momentos en Londres para ser galardonado por sus méritos -dijo.

-Pero no podemos ir y pedirle el mapa así nomás –opinó Elizabeth-, jamás nos lo daría.

-Ni tampoco podemos ir con el "Perla Negra" –objetó William.

-No se preocupen –los tranquilizó el capitán (capitana) Sparrow-, creo que ya se me ocurrió una gran idea al respecto.

Luego se volvió hacia la pitonisa y le dijo:

-Nos vamos, gracias por todo tía Dalma –acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta con su peculiar forma de andar y le dijo a Henry McKinley:

-No te olvides del "pago", ¿eh?

Mientras su tripulación lo veía desaparecer por la puerta, la joven Swann dijo preocupada:

-Espero que el plan de Jack no nos meta en más problemas…

-Mucho me temo que así sea –suspiró el joven Turner, como entregándose a su destino.

Y mientras que todos comenzaban a irse de allí, la hechicera detuvo a James por el brazo y se lo llevó a parte para hablar a solas con él.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó este algo molesto, como a la defensiva, pues algo le incomodaba de esa mujer, era como si ella vería a través de él y lo supiera todo.

-Ten cuidado con la desesperación –le advirtió esta con un susurro-, tienes buen corazón, pero la desesperación te llevará a cometer errores con lo que tendrías que pagar con tu vida. El destino del capitán Jack Sparrow está en tus manos, piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer…

James Norrington se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, sorprendido, pero enseguida se rehizo y se apartó de ella diciendo:

-No entiendo lo que dice, son solo cosas sin sentido. Deberá perdonarme, pero debo marcharme de este asqueroso lugar.

Y dicho al hecho, se fue detrás de la tripulación del "Perla Negra", dejando algo preocupada a tía Dalma pero en compañía de los servicios Henry McKinley.

-Ten cuidado también con las decepciones… –murmuró.

**Nota de una Autora en Recuperación:**

**Otra vez fui a karate y otra vez me enfermé terriblemente. No es común, sé cuales son los dolores habituales de esos ejercicios, pero esto ya es otra cosa. Ya me hice los análisis, veré el martes a ver qué me dicen. Así que no podré actualizar tan rápido mi historia como quisiera, cada tanto me dan terribles dolores de cabeza. (Bueno, si me dicen que ya no puedo practicar karate, creo que me dedicaré a estudiar profesorado de Lengua y Literatura)**

**En respuesta a mi querida Darksoubi, no, no ví Lost Universe ¿qué tal es?**

**En respuesta a mi querida Chibi, dieron la peli a eso de las ocho de la noche el pasado día 28, y lo repitieron al día siguiente después del mediodía, y justo cuando lo estaban repitiendo, estaban dando "El Joven Manos de Tijera" por canal Fox.**

**EtHeL BeSs CaSh**** Prometo leer tu fics en cuanto termine el mío y te dejaré muchos reviews.**

**¡Ivania (jakelin Sparrow)! ¡Mañana conecto la webcam! (espero)**

**¿Sabían que Johnny Depp trabajó también como actor primerizo en la primera película de "Pesadilla" (Pesadilla en Elm Street)?**

**¡Las quiero mucho a todas!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	29. Capítulo 28: La Prometida de Norrington

OCTAVA PARTE: KATRINA WATSON

**Capítulo 28: La Prometida de James Norrington**

Mientras Jack Sparrow, William Turner y Elizabeth Swann esperaban en el camarote del capitán del "Perla Negra" a que Cotton y su perico llegaran con Henry McKinley de su "visita" a tía Dalma, el pirata se dedicó a explicarles su loco plan a sus "amigos", a lo que estos no sabían si rehusarse o no.

-Primero, iremos a Inglaterra –dijo.

-¿Cómo es que "iremos"? –Se sorprendió Will-. Ten en cuenta que no puedes adentrarte en aguas inglesas sin que seas perseguido por la flota real, ¡es imposible!

-¡Oh, mi querido William! –Exclamó condescendiente mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho-, ¡qué inocente eres! Obviamente que no iremos en mi querido "Perla Negra".

-¿A qué te refieres, Jack? –Elizabeth arqueó las cejas, preocupada.

El aludido la miró con un cierto brillo picaresco en los ojos, luego fue a servirse un poco de ron en su tarro y le contestó tranquilamente:

-Pues con ayuda de tu padre, el gobernador de Port Royal: Weatherby Swann, podremos obtener cuatro pasajes para un navío rumbo a Inglaterra.

-¿Cuatro pasajes? –Inquirió Will suspicaz-, ¿y se puede saber quienes irían?

-La bella Elizabeth, tú, el odioso de Norrington, y el más guapo e infaltable de todos: yo, por supuesto.

-Supongo que el comodoro irá porque conoce a ese almirante –advirtió el muchacho.

-Exactamente.

-Y no porque te estás enamorando de él y no quieres estar lejos de su presencia.

-Vete al diablo.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que mi padre nos ayude? –Preguntó la joven mientras le dirigía una penetrante mirada de advertencia a Will-. Él jamás ayudaría a un pirata.

-Él no tiene por qué saber que soy el temible pirata Jack Sparrow –respondió con picardía.

-¿Por qué siempre tus planes son una horrible maraña de mentiras y engaños? –se quejó el joven herrero, a lo que Jack replicó:

-¿Será porque soy un sucio pirata?

-¿Y quién serías para él? –inquirió el muchacho un tanto fastidiado.

-Pues… -llevó su mano a la barbilla, pensativo-, aún no lo tengo pensado…

-¿No? –Beatriz sonrió con malicia-. Entonces déjamelo a mí, sé muy bien quién serás.

-Mi bella Elizabeth… -dijo con agradecimiento mientras se paraba a su lado y colocaba su brazo sobre los esbeltos hombros de la joven-, como siempre, estás dispuesta a ser mi más fiel colaboradora.

La chica le sonrió, se sacó el brazo de encima y replicó:

-No sabes cuánto vas a agradecer mi ayuda…

Unos cuantos días después, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, y James se encontraban en la mansión del gobernador de Port Royal, en donde Elizabeth le presentaría a su padre, su "nueva amiga"...

-Papá – le dijo-, te presento a mi nueva amiga y prometida del comodoro Norrington: Katrina Watson, hija de un conocidísimo y prestigioso marino mercante.

-¡¿Eh?! –exclamaron los aludidos bastante sorprendidos, pues nada sabían al respecto.

-Un gusto conocerla, señorita Watson –dijo este tomando su mano para besarla cortésmente como mandaba la buena moral de la época mientras Jack permanecía totalmente atónito y con los ojos completamente abiertos-, me atrevo a decirle que ha elegido usted a un buen pretendiente. El comodoro James Norrington es sin lugar a dudas el mejor…

Y mientras el gobernador Weatherby Swann hablaba del buen nombre y trayectoria del fino caballero, el pobre ex pirata, ex capitán, y ex hombre: Jack Sparrow, anteriormente bautizado como Jacky por Barbossa y recientemente rebautizado como Katrina Watson, no podía creer en todo el lío desagradable en que su supuesta amiga Elizabeth Swann lo estaba metiendo. Ahora comprendía por fin la insistencia de la joven en que tomara lecciones de etiqueta femeninas durante el transcurso del viaje desde el hogar de tía Dalma hasta isla Tortuga, y que después, en el transcurso del viaje en un barco mercante hasta Port Royal, el arduo trabajo que le presentó a Elizabeth el vestirlo con ropas de una fina dama burguesa, a lo que él se había negado rotundamente vestir. Era parte del plan vestirse como una mujer, claro, Jack también lo había advertido, pero lo que ahora escuchaban sus oídos era otra cosa muy diferente, se suponía que irían a pedirle ayuda al gobernador, no a presentarse como la prometida de Norrington.

Con toda mala intención, la joven Swann se había guardado de explicarle la última parte de su plan hasta aquel momento. Obviamente, antes le había advertido que no hiciera ninguna "escenita" cuando se enterara de dicho plan ingenioso, a lo que Jack estaba completamente convencido de que Elizabeth se estaba vengando de todo lo que él le había hecho pasar anteriormente. Ella era una mujer de cuidado.

Por algunos momentos, Jack miró de reojo al comodoro Norrington, quien a juzgar por su cara de sorpresa y un subido tono sonrojado en su rostro, él tampoco había sabido nada del asunto perpetrado por la maquiavélica Elizabeth Swann. James, tan sorprendido como Jack, permaneció en completo silencio durante todo el discurso a su favor que le prodigaba el gobernador, sólo respondiendo de vez en cuando con un mecánico y lacónico"sí señor", "como usted diga, señor", "así es, señor", "exagera usted, señor", etc.

Los días pasados habían sido un martirio para Jack Sparrow, aprender los modales apropiados de una dama, aprender a expresarse con propiedad y aprender a vestirse con un odiado vestido femenino con un detestable corsé comprimiéndole la caja toráxica hasta dejarlo sin aliento, (se vieron obligados a emborracharlo hasta dormirlo para poder vestirlo como mujer, ya que este se oponía firmemente a usarlo y tuvieron que perseguirlo por todo el barco), también tubo que aprender a empolvarse y pintarse el rostro, peinarse primorosamente los cabellos, perfumarse, ¡hasta tener que bañarse todos los días! Odiaba su propio plan, odiaba ser mujer, y odiaba a Elizabeth Swann con todas sus fuerzas. El tener que verse separado de su amado "Perla Negra" y verse privado de su amado ron, era completamente incomprensible. ¡Inadmisible!... Y luego enterarse de golpe que era la "prometida" del odioso de Norrington…, era la gota que había derramado el vaso.

-… espero que ustedes dos sean tan felices como mi hija y su prometido –concluyó por fin su discurso el gobernador, que apenas había escuchado nuestro querido protagonista, quien se encontraba sumido en sus meditaciones.

-Gracias, gobernador Swann –respondió apresuradamente este haciendo una pequeña inclinación luego de que Elizabeth le hubiera pisado un pie.

-Elizabeth y yo nos sentimos muy felices al ver que el comodoro Norrington por fin halló a su pareja ideal –dijo William Turner entre una expresión en que se confundían la fingida seriedad y la completa burla-, ambos están hecho el uno para el otro.

¡Will lo sabía todo! ¡Oh, vil rata traicionera! ¡Conspirando junto a Elizabeth en contra suya! ¡Y pensar en todo lo que había hecho por él!... un momento, ¿había hecho algo por el muchacho? Jack frunció el entrecejo para luego encogerse de hombros para terminar pensando en que tal vez merecía todo aquello, tal vez.

-¡Esto hay que festejarlo! –Exclamó con gran alegría el padre de Elizabeth- Esta noche daremos un pequeño banquete en honor a los enamorados.

-¿Un banquete? -preguntó muy interesado nuestro pirata, incorregiblemente exagerado-. ¡Me encantan los banquetes! ¡¡Ron para todos!!

Inmediatamente, James le pellizcó disimuladamente el brazo para que se callara, provocando que Jack diera un pequeño aullido de dolor, dejando al gobernador bastante confundido.

-No es necesario, papá –replicó apresuradamente la joven-, sólo vinimos a pedirte que nos permitas viajar a Inglaterra para asistir a la consagración del almirante George Jacobson, James ya tiene dos pasajes, pero nosotros no y queríamos acompañarlos.

Norrington la miró muy sorprendido al escucharla decir que él tenía dos pasajes para viajar, tenía la invitación, por supuesto, pero no dos boletos de viaje, ahora se vería obligado a comprarlos para llevar al abusivo de Jack Sparrow.

-Eso no es problema, hija mía –objetó mientras pasaba cariñosamente su brazo por la esbelta cintura de la joven-, el próximo barco rumbo a Inglaterra parte mañana a la mañana. Tienen tiempo de sobra y no pueden negarse a aceptar mi generosa invitación, recuerda que es para celebrar este feliz acontecimiento, Elizabeth.

Y acercándose más a ella, le susurró al oído:

-No le niegues esto al comodoro, recuerda que de una manera u otra, se lo debes…

La joven Swann suspiró con cansancio y dirigió su mirada hacia los otros dos, Jack, desde donde se encontraba parado, estaba mirando con sumo interés y curiosidad todos los ricos adornos de la mansión, y Norrington, bastante nervioso, trataba de no mirarle el prominente escote. La chica sonrió, sería divertido tenerlos a los dos juntos aquella noche en la cena.

-Como tú lo desees, padre –aceptó resplandeciente.

-¡Magnífico! –Festejó este-. Ya mismo ordenaré que preparen todo para esta noche.

Y mientras se marchaba, Jack y Norrington se apresuraron a presentarle sus quejas a Will y Elizabeth.

-¡No me dijeron que iba a ser la prometida del estirado! –protestó muy molesto el capitán del Perla Negra-. ¡No es justo que se diviertan a costa de mis problemas!

-¡Esto es inaceptable! –Se quejó el otro luego de que mirara a jack de reojo bastante molesto-. ¡Me niego a participar es esta farsa!

-Ya es tarde –replicó Elizabeth-, ya se lo dijimos a mi padre.

-Además –agregó William-, era la única forma de conseguir gratis los pasajes. No se preocupen, sólo es una blanca mentira, luego de conseguir el mapa, todo esto se quedará en el olvido, y una vez más, otra chica te abandonará.

-Esto no quedará así, Turner –amenazó James muy ofendido con la insulto del muchacho-. Acepto de mala gana tu plan, pero si este mequetrefe va a ser mi "prometida", tendrá que comportarse como una verdadera dama. Por lo tanto, nada de ron.

-¿Nada de ron? –inquirió Sparrow preocupadísimo.

-**N-A-D-A DE R-O-N** –replicó Norrington mirándolo directamente a la cara.

Entonces, el pobre capitán se cruzó de brazos bastante fastidiado y murmuró para sí:

-Debimos haber vivido juntos un tiempo antes de comprometernos…

Los cuatro pasaron su tiempo toda la tarde en la mansión del gobernador de Port Royal, el capitán Jack Sparrow, alias, Katrina Watson, les dio bastantes problemas a sus amigos y a su "prometido", pues trató de sustraerse algunas cosillas de valor de la casa, encontró el gabinete de los licores y casi acabó con todo el contenido de las botellas, por lo tanto, su comportamiento empeoró bastante tras su recién conseguida embriaguez, hablando más de la cuenta y exagerando su conducta de por sí ya estrafalaria, dejando a todos los habitantes de la casa bastante desconcertados, preguntándose si el comodoro Norrington había escogido bien a su futura esposa. Una vez noqueado por un golpazo de Elizabeth con un grueso libro, fue dejado en la recámara de huéspedes hasta que llegara la hora de vestirse para la cena, cosa que sería muy difícil de realizar.

Una vez vestido y empolvado como una gran dama para dicha recepción, no sin antes haberse resistido a muerte, el pobre Jack, ahora convertido en una fémina llamada Katrina, bajó por las escaleras tomado del brazo del comodoro James Norrington, acto por el cual ambos hubieran preferido sin dudar ser devorados por el mítico Kraken. Cuando terminaron de bajar, se dieron con la desagradable sorpresa de que el padre de Elizabeth había invitado a algunas personas conocidas por Norrington, y entre estas, se encontraba el desagradable coronel Cutler Beckett, recientemente ascendido a Lord, quienes los miraban con sumo interés.

Luego de saludarse con algunos invitados, todos pasaron al gran salón que funcionaba como comedor, Jack (Katrina) y James tomaron los asientos de honor al lado del gobernador Swann, de su hija Elizabeth y su prometido William Turner. Demás está decir que el pobre Norrington estaba más nervioso que nunca, ya que notó que todos los invitados se encontraban murmurando sobre él y su "prometida", y que Jack estaba tan incómodo con el hermoso pero desagradable vestido, que comenzó a sentirse muy inquieto en su silla, además, había notado que Beckett no le quitaba de encima una mirada desagradable, comparada a la de una peligrosa serpiente.

-Estimados invitados –comenzó a hablar Weatherby Swann mientras llamó la atención de todos mediante unos golpecitos de su cucharilla de plata en su fina copa de cristal-, se preguntarán por qué los he invitado esta noche a este agasajo, pues esta mañana he recibido la agradable noticia del compromiso de quien, sin duda y sin miedo, ha defendido con fiereza a Port Royal de los peligrosos y despiadados piratas del mar del Caribe, me refiero al comodoro James Norrington y su prometida Katrina Watson. ¡Un brindis por su feliz compromiso! –exclamó con gran orgullo mientras se ponía en pie con una copa de fino vino que recién habían servido sus criadas.

Todos se pusieron en pie y brindaron con alegría por aquel "feliz compromiso". Jack Sparrow se tomó de un solo trago el contenido de su copa, y al ver que el comodoro no tomaba su vino, le quitó la copa y también se la bebió de un solo trago.

Luego del brindis vino la comida, y allí comenzó la dura tarea de James y Elizabeth para evitar, disimuladamente, que los malos modales de nuestro querido protagonista salieran a flote ante todos los presentes.

-¡No puedes comer esa cantidad de comida! –Exclamó escandalizada la joven Swann mientras le arrebataba una exquisita pata de pollo que casi logró morder Jack con las manos-. ¡Una mujer decente jamás come como si fuera un cerdo!

-Salvo si te casas –agregó Will con alegría.

-¡Cállate, William! ¡No estás ayudando! –amonestó su prometida mientras le dirigía una severa mirada a su novio, quien, ruborizado, tubo que concentrarse en su propios alimentos.

-¡Y debes comer con cubiertos! –Reprendió Norrington al capitán del Perla mientras le ponía en las manos un cuchillo y un tenedor-. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de todo lo que te enseñó Elizabeth?

Fastidiado, Jack Sparrow tomó de mala gana los cubiertos y tuvo que contentarse con un ala de pollo, unas cuantas arvejas (guisantes) y un poco de puré de papas (patatas). Pero en cuanto veía que sus crueles celadores dejaban de ponerle atención, aprovechaba el momento para robar alguna porción de más, que luego se la comía con suma rapidez, y si veía que iban a pescarlo, escondía la comida entre sus ropas o escote, haciéndose luego el tonto.

A todo eso, Cutler Beckett miraba con interés todos los movimientos de la supuesta prometida del comodoro. Sabía por sus confiables fuentes, que ella era el recientemente convertido pirata Jack Sparrow, por lo tanto, ardía en deseos de entablar una conversación con la "señorita", momento que pudo aprovechar en cuanto dio inicio la música de baile que interpretaba la filarmónica contratada por el gobernador Swann, quienes comenzaron a interpretar varias piezas musicales de Bach, Haendel y Vivaldi. Pero luego de una hora, comenzaron a interpretar el "Ballet des ballets", cuyo baile está constituido por una serie de intermedios en el curso de los cuales los intérpretes van bailando por turno. El último intermedio era interpretado por todo el conjunto de los bailarines.

Casi todo el mundo salió a bailar al salón principal, menos algunos solitarios, viejas parejas de casados, Beckett, Swann, Norrington y su joven "prometida".

-¿No bailan? –Le preguntó el gobernador al comodoro.

-¿Eh? –Se sobresaltó el aludido sin saber a ciencia cierta qué responder, ¡ni loco bailaría con Jack Sparrow!-…, bueno, yo, este…

-Lo que pasa es que se le durmieron las piernas por estar tanto tiempo sentado –respondió rápidamente "Katrina"

-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió Swann mientras Norrington la miraba con cierta desconfianza.

-Ya sabe cómo es esto –explicó la "joven"-, como Norri… digo, James es un hombre de acción, no está acostumbrado a estarse quieto mucho tiempo en una silla.

-Oh…, ya veo –dijo el gobernador casi completamente convencido, para luego soltar una afectada risita y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a un nervioso comodoro, quien lo miraba un tanto confundido-. ¡Por lo visto su novia lo conoce muy bien! ¡Lo felicito por haberse comprometido con ella! ¡Hacen una pareja perfecta!

-… No sabe qué tan perfecta… -murmuró Norrington de mala gana.

En eso, Lord Beckett aprovechó el momento y se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los otros tres, y dijo mientras miraba de reojo al comodoro con una sonrisa malintencionada, haciéndolo sentir bastante incomodado:

-Muchas felicidades por su compromiso, comodoro Norrington. Debo opinar que yo había llegado a creer que usted se había abandonado a la desidia por el rechazo de la señorita Swann, pero ahora aquí veo que ha hecho una gran elección, la joven con quien se ha comprometido usted es hermosa y simpática, no tiene comparación con ningúna otra mujer, es "única" en su especie… -terminó diciendo en doble sentido mientras tomaba la mano de Jack y se la besaba con gran afectación.

-Me halaga usted –respondió con una suave inclinación de cabeza el pobre Sparrow mientras se odiaba a sí mismo y maldecía con sus pensamientos a su ya conocido archienemigo.

"Ojalá se te pudra la boca" –pensó con malicia.

-¿No le gustaría a la señorita bailar esta pieza musical conmigo? –le preguntó sobresaltándolo, pues Jack se había negado rotundamente aquella tarde en practicar las danzas femeninas.

-¿Yo? –Preguntó un tanto desconcertado mientras miraba a James de tanto en tanto como si le pidiera auxilio, pero este se encontraba tan abatatado como ella-, bueno, yo, no…este... yo…

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó este mientras la tomaba de las manos y la levantaba, luego se dirigió hacia Norrington y le dijo malintencionadamente:

-No se preocupe, comodoro, le prometo que seré suave con su noviecita en cuanto finalmente esté en mis manos… -y dicho esto, se la llevó al gran salón, sin darse cuenta de que varias porciones de comida comenzaron a caer del fino vestido de su compañera de baile, que quedaron desparramados por todo el camino.

James y Weatherby estaban atónitos ante lo que veían, pero después, el comodoro sonrió pícaramente, pues sabía que Jack Sparrow haría lo suyo para dejar malparado al odioso de Cutler Beckett. ¡Y no sabía lo "malparado" que lo dejaría!

De muy mala gana, el capitán del Perla Negra fue llevado hasta el salón para ponerse a bailar con su detestable enemigo ante la sorpresa de Will y Elizabeth, quienes se encontraban allí bailando y divirtiéndose juntos como un buen par de jóvenes que eran.

-Esto me preocupa –dijo Elizabeth-, Jack no quiso aprender a bailar esta música. Se pondrá al descubierto.

-Espero que se le ocurra algo, o si no, sabrán que no es la hija de un reconocido acaudalado –opinó intranquilo Will mientras los miraba.

A todo eso, Jack y Beckett ya habían tomado un lugar entre las parejas danzantes y comenzaron a "tratar" de bailar.

-Le advierto que jamás he bailado antes–se defendió nuestro pirata mientras trataba de soltarse de la manos de su odioso compañero de baile.

-No importa –replicó este mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a su cintura y su mano-, yo puedo enseñarle.

-No me interesa aprender –replicó, y otra vez trató de zafársele, pues aquel sujeto le provocaba repulsión.

-Quizás le interesa "otra" cosa… -dijo mientras la apretaba contra sí.

-¡¿Eh?! –se asustó Jack, ya que su instinto femenino recién adquirido (y sus malas experiencias), le advertía que venía algo que no le iba a gustar nada en lo absoluto.

Y como lo había sospechado, el condenado Lord Beckett trató de besarlo, pero con tan mala suerte para él, que pisó una pata de cerdo que se le había caído del vestido de Jack y se resbaló para caer pesadamente de espaldas al suelo para sorpresa (y burla) de los presentes, momento en que Jack aprovechó y regresó a toda prisa hacia su asiento en la mesa del comedor, en donde tomó asiento ante el asombro de los otros dos, quienes también habían visto lo sucedido.

El resto de la velada transcurrió casi sin problemas, salvo que ni Will, Elizabeth y James pudieron evitar que Jack Sparrow se tomara cada copa de licor que le cayera en las manos hasta quedarse completamente dormido por la borrachera, quedando todo "desparramado" sobre la silla, roncando y balbuceando canciones piratas de vez en cuando.

Viendo la indisponibilidad de su invitada, Weatherby Swann dio por terminado el banquete y todos los concurrentes tuvieron que retirarse entre murmuraciones, salvo algunos invitados que decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche allí, encontrándose entre ellos, Lord Cutler Beckett.

Y mientras los últimos invitados ya estaban retirándose del comedor, un fastidiado James Norrington miró de muy mala manera a su prometida y la zamarreó un poco del brazo diciéndole:

-¡Levántate ya! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Jack, que se encontraba tendido sobre la mesa, refunfuñó un poco antes de decir entre sueños:

-¿Ya se acabaron las bebidas?

-Olvídate de eso, ya todo terminó.

-… ¿y el ron?

-¡Uf! –resopló James al soltarlo de mala gana al ver que Jack ni siquiera hacía el intento de levantarse, se encontraba demasiado ebrio.

-Tendrás que llevarlo alzado –opinó Will, quien se encontraba detrás suyo.

-¿Y por qué no lo llevas tú? –replicó molesto.

-Porque la gente pensaría muy mal, es tu novia –objetó tranquilamente.

James no pudo contradecirlo, pues sabía que el muchacho tenía toda la razón, desgraciadamente, así que se armó de valor y de maldiciones en contra de Will y Jack, y alzó a su joven y desvanecida noviecita para llevarla a su habitación.

-No tienes idea del ridículo que me has hecho pasar frente a todos los presentes con tus modales impropios –le reprochó mientras lo llevaba en sus brazos.

-… Podría acostumbrarme a esta vida… -replicó el pirata semiinconsciente mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del comodoro.

-Dios no lo permita –objetó James mirando hacia el techo con ojos suplicantes.

Y mientras el gobernador de Port Royal, Weatherby Swann veía a aquella extraña pareja subir por las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones, opinó:

-La joven Watson es un tanto peculiar…, extraña, diría yo.

-No sabes lo extraña que es realmente –murmuró su joven hija, quien se encontraba parada a su lado, dejando a su padre completamente desconcertado.

**Nota de una autora descuidada:**

**Después de varias noches sin escribir porque no "ardía el genio" y por razones de enfermedad, y el haber acortado mi tiempo de escritura frente a la computadora gracias a las exigencias de mi mamá por mis dolores de cabeza, por fin he terminado este capítulo, que espero que sea del agrado de todas.**

**Y ahora, les contestaré a algunas de mis queridas amigas y lectoras:**

**Darksoubi, ¡Lost Universe se ve bastante interesante!, ¡qué lástima que hasta ahora no la haya podido ver por tv! Y te cuento que a mí me gusta mucho Star Wars, me vi las 6 pelis, pero me gustaron más los nuevos episodios, sobre todo el maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, mi Jedi favorito.**

**Jacqueline Sparrow, tampoco se nada de Cocorunbi, lo último que supe de ella es que sus padres le habían quitado el internet por salir mal en el cole. ¡Espero que esté ok!**

**¡¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fics!! ¡¡Las quiero mucho a todas!!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	30. Capítulo 29: ¡Aquí Viene el Lobo Feróz!

**Capítulo 29: ¡Aquí Viene el Lobo Feroz!**

Una vez dejado a Jack Sparrow tendido y roncando sobre la cama de su habitación, el comodoro Norrington se marchó a la habitación de junto, que era la suya, a descansar y a mal decir la estúpida idea de Elizabeth. En tanto, dicha jovencita ya se había marchado a su recámara a dormir después de haberse despedido de Will con un tierno beso. Pero, el joven herrero finalmente no se había dirigido hacia su casa después de haber estado dudando un buen rato afuera de la mansión del gobernador Swann, así que había decidido quedarse escondido subido en un árbol oculto entre su follaje para que los guardias no lo descubrieran.

Las razones por la que llevaban a William Turner a actuar de esa manera tan extraña eran las siguientes: estaba molesto de que el padre de su novia Elizabeth no le permitiera quedarse en la casa como a los demás invitados, quizás era porque él no gozaba de buena posición aristocrática como todos los otros, y ni siquiera porque era el prometido de su hija le permitían ese honor. Pero lo que más lo tenía preocupado, era que Jack Sparrow, alias, Katrina Watson, se encontraba a solas en un cuarto en dónde cualquier patán podría entrar y aprovecharse de su femenina situación, y aunque gracias a la maldición que lo aquejaba, Jack había conquistado a casi todos los hombres que concurrieron a la celebración y podía hacer de ellos lo que quisiera, Will especialmente desconfiaba del comodoro Norrington sobre todos los que se habían quedado a dormir en la mansión. Aunque el pobre muchacho no se había dado cuenta de que había una persona mucho más peligrosa que James de la que debería preocuparse realmente, y ese peligro recaía sobre la persona de Lord Cutler Beckett.

Mientras Will Turner tomaba frío subido al árbol que se ubicaba frente al dormitorio de su amigo, más bien, "conocido" que amigo, el mencionado representante de la East India Company, se regodeaba con la idea de ir a "visitar" a su viejo contrincante en cuanto todos estuvieran dormidos, momento que esperó con gran paciencia en su recámara. ¡Cuánto disfrutaría ese momento! Con Sparrow borracho como se encontraba, sería muy fácil aprovecharse de "ella".

En cambio, James Norrington no había logrado pegar un solo ojo desde que se había acostado en su cama. Como siempre y desde hacía varios días, la imagen de la hermosa y rebelde mujer pirata no lo dejaba dormir. Sabía por supuesto que esa fémina era el imbécil del capitán Jack Sparrow, y esa era una de las fuertes razones por la cual no había podido descansar desde que se había enterado de aquella dura verdad. Completamente enamorado de la mujer que le había pedido su ayuda, ahora sufría terriblemente por su amor no correspondido y su odio a Jack Sparrow. Había soñado con formar una hermosa familia con aquella mujer, una bella casa y una compañera ideal que lo esperara cada vez que él regresara de una de sus peligrosas misiones…, había soñado tanto en aquel día en que la había tenido prisionera en su navío militar…

-Que estúpido fui… -murmuró reprochándose a sí mismo su ingenua imaginación mientras se removía otra vez sobre el colchón de plumas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Él no era hombre que vivía de los sueños, no lo era, se suponía que era un hombre con una personalidad fría y calculadora... Pero ahora el incidente con la maldición de Jack Sparrow había echado a borda toda su personalidad, despojándolo de su confianza y dejándolo completamente desamparado ante sus confusos sentimientos. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si es que se había enamorado de él por culpa de la maldición o si realmente se había enamorado por sí solo de aquella extravagante mujer. No podía hablar de ello con nadie y así poder desahogarse un poco, ya que no era un asunto fácil y común, y temía que se burlaran de él con crueldad. Le aterraba la idea de ser descubierto.

Se removió otra vez, quedando con la cara mirando hacia la ventana, en donde podía contemplar el cielo estrellado.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que había visto por primera vez a Jack Sparrow convertido en una mujer, una semana de sufrimiento emocional, mental y físico sobre su persona. Había bajado de peso, se lo veía demacrado y taciturno, con su atención apenas puesta en el mundo real y en cambio, todo su alma viviendo en otro lugar completamente alejado de la realidad.

De entre sus confusos pensamientos, surgieron de repente los recuerdos de aquel beso y la declaración de amor que le había hecho hacía unos cuantos días, y sintió que se hundía en la vergüenza y en la tristeza. Él había hecho el ridículo frente a su peor enemigo. ¿Qué opinaba Jack de todo eso? No lo sabía, ahora que tenía la posibilidad de conocerlo mejor, James se daba cuenta de que resultaba muy difícil saber lo que Sparrow pensaba en realidad. Escondía muy bien sus verdaderos sentimientos, actuaba casi todo el tiempo su personaje de capitán estrafalario. Parecía que la sinceridad no formaba parte de su vocabulario.

Sin poder soportar más tiempo aquel duro sufrimiento, se rindió ante la poca esperanza de poder descansar aquella noche, se levantó de su lecho para vestirse y salir a caminar por allí para así tratar de distraer su torturado corazón.

Afuera, William Turner se había quedado dormido recostado sobre una gruesa rama del tronco del frondoso árbol.

Mientras tanto, en la alcoba de Katrina Watson, Jack Sparrow se encontraba tan borracho y literalmente tirado sobre su cama, que ni siquiera notó que alguien había ingresado a hurtadillas por la puerta. Esta persona escondida entre las sombras, se acercó lentamente hasta el lecho y se colocó al lado de la bella durmiente, quedándose unos minutos contemplándola antes de sentarse a su lado para comenzar a acariciar sus cabellos morenos primorosamente peinados.

Molesto pero sin despertarse, Jack apartó con su mano aquella molestia y se dio media vuelta para seguir roncando, dándole la espalda el desconocido. Éste se quedó quieto por unos instantes hasta que se aseguró de que la mujer no se despertaría, por lo que procedió a desabotonarle y desatarle el vestido y el corsé. Ya estaba a punto de acabar con su cometido, que de pronto, Jack volvió a darse vuelta para quedar otra vez boca arriba.

-¡Icen las velas! ¡Todos a estribor!... –habló entre sueños.

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente al escucharlo, y luego procedió a seguir con su plan que consistía en seducir a la bella durmiente. Suavemente se acomodó un poco sobre ella y poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la bella durmiente hasta que sólo algunos milímetros separaban aquellos sensuales labios de los suyos, estaba a punto de besarla, hasta que de pronto, Jack abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose él y el intruso.

-… ¿Q-quíen ra-rayos eres tú…? –preguntó aún bastante ebrio y confundido.

-Soy aquel quien será tu dueño –respondió sin siquiera apartarse de encima.

-¡Na-nadie es mi-mi dueño! ¡So-soy tan libre co-como el mar! ¡Hip! –protestó incorporándose un poco- y-y además, ¡N-no so-soy ningún objeto! ¡Hip!

Pero entonces, el reflejo de la luna en la cara de aquel sujeto, llamó la atención al pirata, se incorporó un poco más y fijo su pobre vista (veía doble a causa del alcohol) en ese rostro ajeno, hasta que se dio cuenta por fin de quien se trataba.

-¡¡C-cutler Be-beckett!! -exclamó espantado, e inmediatamente trató de alejarse de su encarnizado enemigo pataleando a más no poder, pero él lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros y no lo dejó escapar.

-No dejaré que te escapes tan fácilmente de mí, Jack Sparrow, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de humillarte. –Dijo, sonriendo malévolamente.

Jack, a pesar de estar totalmente bebido, se quedó bastante sorprendido al darse con la desagradable sorpresa de que el odioso de Beckett sabía su verdadera identidad. Ahora todo resultaba bastante peligroso, tenía que escapar a toda costa de sus asquerosos tentáculos, o si no, pronto sería la señor Beckett.

Cuando su atacante quiso besarlo otra vez, el capitán del Perla volvió a patalear tan fuerte, que logró darle una patada de burro en el pecho lanzándolo fuera de la cama para caer de espaldas al suelo, inmediatamente después, Sparrow trató de salir del lecho, tarea que le resultó un tanto difícil producto de su borrachera, ya que se enredó en las sábanas y cayó pesadamente el suelo, aún así, tambaleándose, logró ponerse de pie y trató de tomar su espada que se encontraba sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la cama con todas sus cosas, pero, Cutler Beckett ya se había puesto en pie listo para volver a atacar a su viejo adversario.

-¡¡Qui-quieto!! ¡Hip! –amenazó el pirata al tomar su arma y poniéndose a la defensiva- ¡No me o-obligues a convertirte en ¡hip! una bro-brocheta!

El ex coronel sonrió burlonamente.

-Dudo mucho que puedas hacerme daño con eso –dijo.

-¿Eh? –se extrañó y miró hacia el objeto que sostenía en la mano, que resultó ser una blanca sombrilla. Entonces, Jack le sonrió un tanto avergonzado y dijo:

-E-es que mañana pronosticaron llu-lluvia… Te-tenía que estar preparado, ¡hip! –y rápidamente trató otra vez de tomar su verdadera espada que estaba en la silla, pero con tan mala suerte, que al fin que pudo tenerla, no podía sacarla de la vaina por más que lo intentara de una manera u otra.

-Eres patético –opinó Beckett con desprecio.

Cuando apenas notó un mínimo movimiento de su antiguo enemigo, el capitán Sparrow, alias Katrina Watson, trató de salir disparado hacia el gran ventanal, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes y no podía moverse con su habitual agilidad, por lo tanto, Cutler pudo aferrarse de la falda de su vestido, rajándolo, provocando que su presa nuevamente cayera de golpe al suelo.

-¡Mi-mira lo lo que hiciste! ¡hip! –se quejó Jack al advertir que podía verse las piernas- ¡Es-este ve-vestido era de Elizabeth! ¡hip! No no respondo de lo que ella te hará. ¡hip!

-No antes de que pueda divertirme contigo –replicó vehemente mientras se le abalanzaba encima.

"¡Este está más loco que una cabra! –Pensó muy asustado nuestro protagonista mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse de espaldas por el piso al comprobar que no podía ponerse en pie- ¡es peor que McKinley! ¡hip! ¡Prefiero mil veces que me bese ese traficante antes que este psicópata!"

Apenas cruzó ese pensamiento por su mente, Jack Sparrow se detuvo y sintió que un horrible escalofrío cruzó por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¡Huwaaajjjj!! ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! ¡hip! ¡A mí me gustan los besos de las mujeres!

-¡Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a los míos! –exclamó Cutler Beckett aprovechando su descuido y tomándolo fuertemente por los brazos para así poder besarlo.

Mientras tanto, afuera en el jardín, Will se había despertado al escuchar que algo ocurría en la alcoba de Jack, y al dirigir su mirada hacia el gran ventanal, notó con alarma que parecía que dos personas estuvieran luchando allí. ¡Alguien estaba atacando a su indefenso amigo!

Entonces, el valiente joven quiso bajar inmediatamente del árbol, pero con tan mala suerte, que la rama en donde había hecho pié cedió a su peso, rompiéndose, provocando que cayera pesadamente al suelo desde varios metros de distancia, perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

Jack Sparrow nada podía hacer por culpa de su borrachera, le faltaban fuerzas y una mente clara, aún así, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que ese asesino de piratas lo ultrajara. Quiso hacer a un lado su rostro, pero Cutler le torció el brazo y le agarró con fuerza la barbilla. Las cosas estaban realmente mal para nuestro protagonista, y si aquel sujeto lograba pasar la noche con él, Jack se convertiría en mujer para siempre y sería su esclava. ¡Y no quería eso! Pero de pronto, alguien abrió la puerta y se dio con aquella terrible escena.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?! –exclamó un asombrado James Norrington.

-¡A-ayúdame No-norrington! ¡hip! –apenas pudo exclamar el capitán del Perla Negra. A Jack Sparrow jamás le había agradado aquel hombre, pero al verlo aparecer justo en aquel traumático momento, dio las gracias porque el comodoro estuviera enamorado de él. No le agradaba esa idea, pero él lo sacaría sin dudarlo de ese aprieto.

-Vaya… -dijo Beckett tranquilamente al volver su rostro hacia el recién llegado-, llegó el príncipe azul.

-¡No te burles y quítate de encima! –exclamó furioso el oficial.

-¿O si no, qué harás?

Norrington sacó su espada a modo de respuesta. Cutler Beckett sonrió con desprecio.

-No puedes matarme, sería un suicidio. Te condenarán –dijo.

-¿Quién habló de matarte? –replicó el comodoro-. Con sólo armar un gran alboroto, vasta con que todos en esta casa lo escuchen y vengan a ver lo que está pasando, y entonces, ella y yo lo acusaremos por tratar de ultrajarla.

Viendo que James Norrington tenía toda la razón, Beckett, derrotado, se puso en pie mientras Jack le sacaba la lengua y le hacía burla con las manos, a lo que este le respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos con desprecio:

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo bajo que has caído? Ahora ni siquiera eres Jack Sparrow, sólo eres una basura sin identidad propia.

Y dejando al pobre capitán completamente desconcertado, el ex coronel se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de retirarse se paró frente a Norrington y le dijo en voz baja:

-Sólo estás posponiendo lo que irremediablemente ocurrirá tarde o temprano con tu ayuda. No olvides nuestro trato.

Y dejando al comodoro bastante preocupado, el Lord Cutler Beckett se marchó hacia su habitación, dejándolos solos con sus propios pensamientos.

James Norrington sabía que aquel vil sujeto tenía toda la razón aunque no le agradara la idea. Tenía que aceptarlo le guste o no. Algún día traicionaría a la mujer que amaba, al hombre que odiaba. Luego de unos momentos, dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Jack Sparrow, que seguía al lado del ventanal, y lo vio sentado en posición india, muy pensativo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó mientras se paraba al lado de él.

-Un día de estos voy a hacer que se arrepienta por haberme humillado así. –Respondió bastante molesto-… ¡Hip!

-¡¿Acaso te hizo daño?! –exclamó muy preocupado y asustado mientras se arrodillaba ante Jack y lo tomaba por los desnudos y menudos hombros-. ¡¡Voy a matarlo ya mismo!!

Sparrow lo observó un tanto pensativo.

-¿En serio harías eso por mí? –preguntó con picardía.

-¡¡Claro que sí!! –replicó sin dar lugar a la duda.

Entonces, Katrina Watson, antes Jack Sparrow, sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta que podía sacarse de encima a dos molestos pájaros de un solo tiro. Así que sin dudarlo, comenzó a representar nuevamente el papel de damisela en apuros.

-¡Buaaaahh! ¡hic! ¡Sí! ¡Me me hizo tanto daño! ¡hic! –exclamó aferrándose a su cuello sollozando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-El muy maldito… -dijo el otro mirando fijamente hacia la nada mientras abrazaba a su "noviecita".

-… ¡hic! ¿Te vengarías por mí…? –le preguntó poniendo una irresistible cara de perrito asustado.

El comodoro estaba a punto de contestarle con un sí, pero de pronto, William Turner entró por la puerta como un remolino, lleno de hojas y con la ropa sucia, con espada en mano dispuesto a defender a Jack de su atacante, sorprendiendo a la desprevenida pareja.

-Ya sabía que querías aprovecharte del pobre de Jack… -dijo desafiante.


	31. Capítulo 30: Malentendidos

**Capítulo 30: Malentendidos **

-¡¡Justo así te quería atrapar, pervertido!! –exclamó el valiente muchacho-. ¡Ven y pelea!

-Está usted equivocado, joven Turner –replicó James manteniendo la calma-, yo…

-¡Jah! –lo desafió burlonamente-. ¿Acaso tiene miedo de batirse en duelo con este simple herrero de pueblo, señor "comodoro altanero"?

-Vas a arrepentirte de haberme dicho eso, muchachito –replicó muy molesto mientras sacaba nuevamente la espada de su funda y se dirigía hacia su antagonista dispuesto a defender su mancillado honor.

A todo esto, Jack Sparrow sólo atinaba a menear negativamente la cabeza al ver sus planes tirados por la borda.

-Co-como siempre, Will cometiendo sus típicas ton-tonterías… ¡hip!

Will y James comenzaron a esgrimir sus espadas con gran vehemencia, dispuestos a defender la dignidad de uno y honor de la otra, pero, no se daban cuenta que lo que realmente estaban haciendo, era pelear por el capitán Jack Sparrow.

La contienda era tremenda, ambos habían logrado cortar varias veces las telas de sus ropas, pero casi sin herirse, rompieron muebles y estaban dejando todo el dormitorio dado vuelta, Jack pensó que no le convenía que ambos se mataran, así que decidió separarlos antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. Pero borracho como estaba, iba a ser bastante difícil de lograr.

El capitán Sparrow se tambaleaba de aquí para allá más de lo que acostumbraba, por lo tanto le era muy complicado poder alcanzarlos. Veía doble, y no hallaba el camino tan fácilmente.

-¡E-esperen, hic! No no es necesario que se peleen por mí… ¡hic!–Exclamó caminando hacia ellos, pero se dio de lleno contra una de las cuatro fornidas columnas de madera de la cama.

-¡Ouch! ¡No se trata así a una da-dama! –protestó sobándose la adolorida nariz mientras amenazaba al oscuro palo torneado, pero nuevamente intentó detenerlos.

Tambaleándose por detrás de los esgrimistas, Jack comenzó a perseguirlos por toda la habitación, sin poder darles alcance y tropezándose con todo mueble que "se le ponía" en su camino, quedando varias veces tirado en el suelo, pero no cegaba en su intento y volvía a levantarse como podía.

En un momento dado, Will y James se dirigieron peleando con sus espadas hacia el balcón por unos minutos, por lo que Jack también se lanzó hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo, pero con tan mala suerte, que los dos hombres justo se apartaron del gran ventanal y él (mejor dicho, ella) no pudo frenar a tiempo y pasó de largo por la ventana.

Nuestro pobre protagonista hubiera caído al vacío y romperse algunos huesos, pero tubo la buena suerte de que la falda de su vestido quedara enganchada en uno de los adornos del barandal, quedando suspendido en el aire cabeza abajo y evitando así, que cayera.

A pesar de aquel gran apuro de la dama defendida en cuestión, ninguno de los dos esgrimistas se habían percatado de aquella situación peligrosa, no hasta que Will comenzara por fin a oír los pedidos de auxilio que pedía el pobre Jack Sparrow. Nervioso, dirigió su vista hacia la dirección en donde provenían esas exclamaciones mezcladas con alguna que otra maldición.

-¡Jack se cayó por la ventana! –exclamó el muchacho muy asustado al detener con un gesto de la mano a James al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su espada hacia dicho ventanal, para luego salir disparado hacia allí.

-¡¿Eh?! –prorrumpió James sorprendido, quedándose atontado por unos segundos para recién después salir corriendo por detrás del joven.

Como un rayo, Will llegó hasta el balcón y se aferró de la tela del vestido, tratando así de detener la caída.

-¿Estás bien, Ja….?!! –sonrojado y sorprendido, no pudo terminar de preguntar, ya que vio las níveas enaguas de la "damisela en problemas".

-¡¡Will!! –llamó el capitán del perla mientras agitaba los brazos como si fuera una libélula-. ¿Qué es-estás haciendo? ¡Súbeme de una bue-buena vez! ¡Hic! ¡Se se me está bajando ¡hic! la sangre a la cabeza! ¡Hic!

-¡No puedo mirar hacia abajo! –se excusó el muchacho haciendo a un la cabeza -… ¡Se te ve la ropa interior…!

-¡Hic! ¡Sólo es un to-tonto calzón! ¿Un-nunca vi-viste uno en tu vida? ¡hic! ¡Súbeme de una vez! ¡hic! ¡Que que me estoy mareando!

"¿Más de lo que ya estás?" –pensó Will con sarcasmo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!! –exclamó Norrington en cuanto llegó allí y se asomó por la barandilla y vio la situación embarazosa en que se encontraba Jack Sparrow-. ¿Cómo es que terminaste allí?

-… ¡Oh! Sólo quise salir a tomar el aire unos momentos y se me ocurrió colgarme cabeza abajo semidesnudo para hacerlo… ¡hic! –respondió con ironía.

-Es broma, ¿verdad? –preguntó el muchacho dubitativo. Jack era tan extraño que todo podría ser verdad en él…

-¡Nooo…, es que sólo que-quería compartir con ustedes esta experiencia taaan maravillosa! –contestó otra vez con sarcasmo, e inmediatamente replicó enojado:

-¡¡Cla-claro que estoy bro-bromeando!! ¡¿Es que no piensan sacarme de aquí?!

Entonces, James Norrington miró a William con decisión y le ordenó lo siguiente:

-Ambos tiraremos de su falda con cuidado, y en cuanto podamos, cualquiera de los dos se asirá de sus tobillos y lo subiremos al balcón. ¿Entendió, joven Turner?

-Claro que sí, no soy un tonto ignorante –se quejó el muchacho, pero luego preguntó un tanto intrigado:

-¿Cómo es que usted no duda en mirarle… este… sus enaguas?

-No olvide que he vivido mucho más que usted sobre este mundo, joven Turner, y por lo tanto he visto mucho más que usted –respondió sin dudar.

-¡Aaah…! Ya veo… -opinó el muchacho un tanto pensativo.

-¡¡Apúrense!! –pidió el pobre capitán al darse cuenta que gracias a que tenía desabrochado el vestido, comenzaba a deslizarse por él, por lo tanto, corría el riesgo de caer semidesnudo al suelo del jardín.

Mientras Jack Sparrow se retorcía como pez recién sacado del agua, Will y Norrington trataban de subirlo por medio del raído vestido, Elizabeth Swann había bajado al piso de abajo para ir a la cocina y llenar un vaso con agua, ignorando todo lo que había y estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de "Katrina Watson". Ya comenzaba a subir por las escaleras con el objeto de sus deseos en la mano, cuando un pequeño gemido femenino la hizo volver el rostro extrañada hacia la ventana que tenía a su lado, para darse la desagradable sorpresa de ver, bajo la luz de la luna llena, al nuevo Jack Sparrow colgando cabeza abajo, semidesnudo y agitando los brazos más de lo que ya acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! –se preguntó intrigada y sorprendida, por lo tanto, partió corriendo con suma velocidad hacia la habitación del susodicho pirata.

Mientras tanto, en la mencionada alcoba, William y James por fin pudieron izar a Jack hasta el balcón, quien una vez que por fin pudo pisar suelo firme, tropezó por culpa de sus torpes pies a causa de su borrachera y su mareo por haber estado cabeza abajo, y cayó encima de sus salvadores, quienes también perdieron pie y cayeron de bruces al suelo, sobre las sábanas. Justo en ese momento, la joven Elizabeth Swann entró para darse con aquella desagradable escena.

Vio a una casi desnuda Katrina Watson embrollada encima de su novio y el comodoro Norrington, quienes tenían sus ropas todas rasgadas mostrando parte de su fisonomía. Ella con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros masculinos, y ellos con sus manos sobre la esbelta figura femenina. Los tres sobre las blancas sábanas tiradas en el suelo. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo aquellos pervertidos?

Will y Norrington estaban tan atontados y sorprendidos por aquel incidente con el atrayente Sparrow, que ni siquiera notaron la presencia de Elizabeth, hasta que…

-¡¡TE VOY A MATAR, WILLIAM TURNER!! ¡¡NÚNCA PENSÉ QUE ME HARÍAS ALGO TAN TERRIBLE COMO ESTO!!–exclamó terriblemente furiosa, llamando la atención de los otros tres.

-Oh no… -apenas pudo decir el comodoro de lo turbado que había quedado con la inoportuna aparición de su ex prometida, adivinando lo que se venía.

-¡Elizabeth! –se defendió asustado el pobre muchacho mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a un mareado Jack Sparrow-. ¡Esto no es lo que estás pensando!

-¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Y qué es entonces?!

Pero justo cuando Will trató de darle una razonable explicación, Jack se incorporó, se sentó en el suelo al lado de los dos nerviosos hombres y dijo:

-Un trío de pa-pasión –respondió con perversión-, ¿no quieres unirte a nosotros? ¡Seríamos un cuarteto! Co-como te lo había propuesto antes… ¿re-recuerdas? ¡hic! ¡Ven aquí y diviértete un rato! ¡hic!

La joven Swann estaba que hervía con aquella respuesta, y miraba al pobre de Will con unos ojos llameantes de ira.

-¡¡Esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar!!

-Pero Elizabeth –se acercó a ella-, nada de lo que dijo Jack es cierto. Yo solo…

-¡¡Mentiroso!! –exclamó furiosa desahogándose con un buen cachetazo a su novio-¡¡Mentiroso y pervertido!! ¡¡Estuviste engañándome con el depravado y travestido de Jack todo este tiempo!!

-¿Travestido? ¡hic! –se sorprendió el aludido, sin darle mucha gracia eso-. Yo no soy un travestido…, de de esa clase, claro…

-Para mí que sí lo eres… -opinó James sin duda alguna sentado al lado del pirata y mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba.

-¡Bah! ¡Que diga lo que e-ella quiera! –dijo el capitán mientras hacía un gesto de indiferencia y sacaba de su escote una pequeña botella de ron y se la llevaba a los labios.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –inquirió ingratamente sorprendido al ver aquello.

-De mis pechos, ¿acaso no lo acabas de ver? ¡hic! –respondió incorregible mientras bebía otro sorbo.

-No me refiero a eso –replicó entre molesto y sonrojado.

-¡Ah! Lo traje de contrabando desde el Perla. ¡Hic!

-Te dije que si ibas a ser mi "prometida"… ¡no tomarías nada de ron! –subrayó enojado.

-Soy un pirata y hago lo que se me antoja –lo desafió tomándose otra trago de su amada bebida, a lo que James Norrington se le abalanzó encima para arrebatarle la botellita, pero Jack no se la dejaría quitar tan fácilmente, presentaría batalla si era necesario.

Y mientras el capitán del Perla Negra y Norrington forcejeaban y peleaban por el ron, Will y Elizabeth seguían con la pelea provocada por el mencionado pirata.

-¡Pero Elizabeth! ¿Cómo puedes imaginarte que hay algo entre Jack y yo? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Ella es un hombre!–replicó desesperado mientras se sobaba la adolorida mejilla.

-¡No me engañes! ¡Yo no nací ayer! ¡He visto cómo mirabas a Jack todos estos días con esos ojos de lobo hambriento!

-¡Eso es por culpa de la maldición! ¿Acaso me crees capaz de algo así?

-¡¡Sí!!

-¡Perfecto! –se enojó por fin el muchacho- ¡Si no confías en mí, no habrá casamiento!

-¡¿Para poder estar sin problemas con Jack?! ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo te conviene eso, verdad?!

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí?! ¡¡No sé cómo se me cruzó por la cabeza casarme contigo!! –exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza- ¡¡Pareces una mujer de la calle!!

-¡Co-cómo te atreves a…!! –apenas pudo replicar Elizabeth, sin creer en lo que habían escuchado sus oídos- ¡¡Te odio, William Turner!! ¡¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!!

Y terminando de decir esto, salió furios del cuarto, pero antes de marcharse al suyo propio, miró a su nuevo ex novio y le dijo con un gran tono de desprecio:

-No entiendo cómo se me ocurrió casarme contigo, no eres nada más que un sucio herrero empobrecido.

-¡Pero qué…!! –se molestó aún más el muchacho, y salió enfurecido por detrás de ella.

-¡Entonces me alegro que lo nuestro se haya terminado! –exclamó parándose en seco en medio del pasillo, mirándola.

-¡En eso estamos de acuerdo! –replicó la joven, que acto seguido, entró furiosa a su habitación dando un enorme portazo.

Y mientras Will se marchaba de allí olvidándose de defender a Katrina Watson y dando un bufido de fastidio, nuestro querido capitán Jack Sparrow y su enemigo jurado, el comodoro James Norrington, se quedaron mirando en silencio hacia la solitaria puerta, todavía con sus manos puestas en la botella de ron.

-Mira lo que provocaste –le dijo James-, ¿no te sientes culpable?

-Ni una pizca… ¡hic! –respondió entre tranquilo y sorprendido a la vez.

-Pirata tenías que ser –lo censuró molesto, luego extendió la mano y le ordenó:

-Ahora, dame esa botella.

-Bueno –asintió sorprendentemente el capitán del Perla y se la dio lo más tranquilo.

-Tienes otra, ¿verdad? –preguntó suspicaz luego de tomar la botella.

-Así es, ¿qué co-comes que adivinas? ¡hic! –dijo incorregible mientras sacaba otra botellita de entre sus maltratadas ropas y se ponía a beber.

-Me pregunto cuántas botellas más tendrás escondidas por allí –inquirió algo interesado.

-La suficiente como para emborracharnos los dos, ¡hic! –respondió-. Tómate esa si quieres –ofreció.

-Ya sabes que yo no bebo ron –se excusó un tanto incómodo y dubitativo mientras se ponía en pie, pero inmediatamente Jack lo tomó de la manga y lo volvió a sentar de golpe.

-Deja de ser tan falso y sé más sincero –dijo-. Si vas a quedarte aquí a vigilar que Beckett no vuelva a fastidiarme, tendrás que mantenerte entretenido con algo, ¡y nada mejor que el ron para eso!

Luego de unos minutos en completo silencio, Norrington aceptó tomar sólo una medidita de ron, que poco a poco, fue convirtiéndose en toda una botella, por lo tanto y al final, ambos estaban completamente borrachos.

-Te-tendremos que arreglar el asunto entre Elizabeth y ese estúpido Tu-turner –dijo un tanto mareado mientras se servía otro poco de ron.

-¿Pa-para qué? ¡hic! ¿No no te parece me mejor así? Tú te quedas con Elizabeth y yo con el apuesto mu-muchacho… ¡hic!

-No no me prestaré a tus su-sucios jue-jueguitos, capi-capitán Jack Sparrow… ¡hic!

-¡No sabes lo que te pierdes! ¡hic!

-Me me lo imagino… ¡hic! –y se le quedó mirando unos momentos con cara de estúpido y agregó:

-Pre-prefiero quedarme contigo…

-¡Vaya! ¡hic! Aquí va-vamos de nuevo… ¡hic! –replicó fastidiado-. ¿Qué te te parece si en vez de jugar a los enamorados, ¡hic!, ¿te te enseño a cantar algunas can-canciones piratas para pa-pasar la noche?

-Bue-buena idea… ¡hic!

Y entre canciones piratas, pequeñas botellas de ron, unas cuantas conversaciones sin sentido, la noche pareció transcurrir sin más problemas.

Los pajarillos trinaban saludando al nuevo día, la suave brisa mecía como cunas las ramas de los árboles, los tenues rayos del sol comenzaron a alumbrar con haces mágicos de luz todo Port Royal. Aún todo estaba muy tranquilo, apenas comenzaban a madrugar los pobladores y las olas del mar saludaban con sus olas a los pescadores. La mansión del gobernador Weatherby Swann parsía que por fin había pasado el resto de la noche en paz, hasta que…

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! –se escuchó el terrible grito del comodoro Norrington.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! –se despertó de golpe Jack Sparrow sin saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que por fin pudo acomodar sus ideas y se dio cuenta que quien había gritado era James, quien se encontraba a su lado con una cara de espanto terrible, blanco como un fantasma.- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Acaso viste un espíritu?

-Tú tú y yo…, tú tú y yo… -apenas podía decir.

-¿Qué tú y yo qué? –le preguntó extrañado, y al ver que no le salía la respuesta, decidió levantarse de la cama y vestirse-. Me duele terriblemente la cabeza, creo que necesito un poco más de ro… ?!!

Los ojos del capitán Jack Sparrow se abrieron desmesuradamente gracias al desagradable descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, lentamente volvió la cabeza y miró hacia la cama y al susodicho en ella. ¡Él y Norrington habían dormido juntos!

-¡¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Uf! ¡Por fin terminé estos capítulos! Bueno, en realidad era uno solo, pero me había salido bastante largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Habrá pasado algo entre Jack y James? ¿Se reconciliarán Will y Elizabeth? La respuesta de estas y otras preguntas más, las leerán en el siguiente capítulo en vivo y en directo y a todo color.**

**Querida Jackelin, ya me imaginaba que eso era lo que había pasado.**

**¡Hola Runbi, tanto tiempo! Es una lástima que te hayan quitado el internet, pero espero que pronto te lo vuelvan a poner, muchas te extrañamos y esperamos tus fics.**

**Que pases unas lindas vacaciones, querida Soubi.**

**Y sí, yo también lo mataría a Jack si fuera Norrington, Aldi.**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Jeannel 15! ¡Espero que te siga gustando!**

**Les dedico estos dos capítulos a ****Dark-Soubi****CocoRunbi****, jeanne15, jakelin Sparrow (Ivania), ****chibisiam**** (Chibi), ****aLdI****janita**** (jana 94), ****Jenny Flint****EtHeL BeSs CaSh**** (creo que tiene otro seudónimo, perdón), dafty, Mafe Sparrow, señrina de hitsuga, ivania diaz, y para todos mis otros lectores anónimos como regalo de Navidad. (Mil perdones si me olvidé de alguien)**

**¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y NOCHE BUENA!!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	32. Aclarando las Cosas

**Capítulo 31: Aclarando las Cosas**

Todos habían abordado en silencio el carruaje que los llevaría desde la mansión del gobernador Swann hasta el puerto de la ciudad (que estaba siendo reparada por el ataque árabe), en dónde subirían a un barco mercante que los llevaría hasta Londres, en Inglaterra. Los cuatro viajeros: Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Elizabeth Swann y James Norrington, permanecieron en completo silencio durante todo el viaje en el carruaje, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Los rostros de sus ocupantes demostraban a claras sus estados de ánimo. Elizabeth y Will tenían cara de pocos amigos gracias a lo disgustados que estaban entre ellos por lo ocurrido la noche pasada, Jack y Norrington tenían el semblante muy pálido y ni siquiera podían mirarse a la cara por lo avergonzados que se sentían a causa del posible incidente en aquella misma noche.

Por un segundo, Will y Elizabeth se miraron a los ojos, pero enseguida demostraron su irritación y volvieron el rostro para no mirarse.

En un principio, el padre de Elizabeth se había negado rotundamente a concederle a su hija los pasajes para viajar a Inglaterra, ya que este se encontraba muy disgustado por el alboroto que habían protagonizado ella y su novio la noche pasada, despertando a todos los residentes de la mansión, pero se encontraba todavía más avergonzado al enterarse que William Turner se encontraba junto a su hija cuando le había pedido al muchacho que se marchara. ¡Era una vergüenza que su hija metiera a un hombre a su alcoba a esas horas de la noche! Weatherby Swann nada sabía sobre los problemas que había tenido su invitada de honor, Katrina Watson. A pesar se las protestas de su padre, Elizabeth le había suplicado que le diera aquellos pasajes y los dejara marchar, con la condición de que ella y su novio arreglarían sus diferencias en Inglaterra, pero claro, la verdadera intención de los dos jóvenes era tratar en lo posible de deshacerse de la maldición de Jack, ya que por culpa de él, estaban peleados.

Elizabeth estaba enfadada con Will porque la había "engañado" con Jack y por haberla comparado con una "mujer de la calle", y Will estaba disgustado con Elizabeth porque ella no confiaba en él, y por lo que lo había llamado "sucio herrero empobrecido". Ambos pensaban que si el otro no ofrecía sus disculpas a causa de aquello durante el viaje, no valía la pena seguir juntos. Y sin que ellos lo supieran, ya que ni Jack y ni James nada les habían dicho sobre su pequeño y personal desliz nocturno, no comprendían el por qué del comportamiento errático de aquellos dos.

El comodoro James Norrington no sabía qué pensar exactamente, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había ocurrido aquella noche después de haberse bebido unas cuantas botellitas de ron, sólo sabía que le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. ¿Había pasado algo entre él y Jack? Aquella pregunta rondaba sin cesar por su adolorida cabeza, sumido en la vergüenza y en la duda, no se atrevía a mirar al pirata a la cara. ¿Y si había pasado algo? Entonces, por lo que había escuchado decir a aquella extraña mujer llamada tía Dalma, Sparrow sería para siempre una mujer y su devota sirviente. ¿Qué es lo que haría entonces¿Casarse con él… ¡ella!, vivir juntos, tener hijos y velar por su bienestar cuando había jurado acabar con él¡Era una locura pensarlo! Pero no podía abandonarla, ni pensarlo, eso sería una crueldad y una descortesía de su parte. No sería de caballeros. Si era cierto lo de que Jack sería una especie de "esclava" porque estaría perdidamente enamorado de él, no sería bien visto que lo abandonara. Norrington suspiró. Era todo tan confuso, tan extraño y vergonzoso, que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que haría al final. Pero en su interior, por más que se lo negara a muerte a sí mismo, era lo que realmente deseaba. Quedarse con la mujer que le había robado el corazón, a la que tanto amaba.

Apenas pudo dirigirle una pequeña y nerviosa mirada de reojo al ex pirata. James se preguntaba qué pensaba el capitán Sparrow a todo eso, pues no habían cruzado palabra alguna desde aquel incidente en la alcoba de Katrina Watson. Sonaba muy "raro", pero ¿querría "ella" pasar toda su vida con él?

Jack Sparrow, hombre (perdón, mujer) que amaba la libertad más que a nada y a nadie, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente acorralado, sin poder dar con la salida de aquella situación tan inverosímil. ¿Había pasado algo entre él y Norrington¡Por todos los muertos de los siete mares que pedía que no! Él no sentía nada por ese hombre, ni simpatía ni odio. El capitán del Perla podía quizás ahora sentir algo que podría llamarse "vergüenza", pero era tan pervertido que apenas podía percibirlo. Sólo es que estaba confundido y nada más. Jack pensaba en lo que le había dicho tía Dalma, en que sería una especie de "esclava" para aquel hombre que lo sedujera, pero no sentía ningún apego al odioso del comodoro, ninguno, por lo tanto dudaba si realmente habían pasado la noche juntos. Pero al encontrarse con semejante escena aquella mañana lo hacía dudar un poco. ¿Y si había ocurrido lo más temido¿Qué haría? Quizás no todo lo que le había contado tía Dalma era verdad, pero… ¿Sería mujer para siempre? Bueno, si era así, lo aceptaría de todos modos, total, podía seguir dedicándose a la piratería, no había ningún problema en eso, la única diferencia era que ahora tenía el cuerpo de una mujer. Seguía teniendo brazos y piernas y una buena y sagaz cabeza, y en vez de tener lo "otro", tenía un "buen par" de razones para no extrañar tanto el ser un hombre. ¿Pero y si a Norrington se le ocurría casarse con él? Pues ni loco se lo permitiría, eso sí que no.

Jack miró de reojo al afligido comodoro, entonces, por su mente le cruzó la idea de que el verdadero "esclavo" era él, por lo tanto, estaba en sus manos y podía hacer de él lo que se le antojara. Sonrió. Ya le había encontrado un punto muy bueno a aquel problema, ahora sabía que podría piratear sin problemas sabiendo que el tonto de James Norrington siempre lo defendería. Incorregible como era, Jack Sparrow, como siempre, podría sacarle un buen provecho a los demás. Ya no estaba preocupado, estaba radiante. Utilizaría a su antojo a James Norrington.

Ya más animado y atrevido, Jack Sparrow por fin habló, pues no le convenía que Will y Elizabeth estuvieran peleados:

-¿Por qué esas caras¿Acaso vieron al jinete sin cabeza¡Ya sé! Siguen disgustados por lo de ayer¿no?

Los tres compañeros de viaje lo miraron llenos de sorpresa, sobre todo Norrington, que creía que Jack estaba tan aterrado como él.

-¿Te parece poco el hacho de que te haya encontrado en manos de Will? –por fin dijo Elizabeth.

Turner la miró enfurecido, pero Jack habló antes de que él lo hiciera.

-Más bien, él estaba en mis manos.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó extrañada la joven.

-Pues resulta que yo me caí encima de ellos dos cuando me acababan de salvar de una dolorosa caída a tu jardín desde el balcón.

-¿Y qué hacías tú colgado allí? Ahora recuerdo haberte visto por la ventana…

-Me caí gracias a que quise separarlos, puesto que estaban peleando por mí.

-¡No digas tonterías! –exclamó Will ofendido-. ¡Sólo te defendía del degenerado comodoro Norrington!

-¡Si vuelve a decir algo así sobre mí, no respondo de mis acciones! –lo retó el agredido.

-¡Estabas encima de Jack¡No te niegues!

-¡Estaba calmándolo¡El que lo había atacado era el coronel Beckett!

-¿Eso es verdad? –le preguntó el joven Turner algo perplejo a Jack Sparrow.

-Juro por la tumba de mis padres que todo eso es cien por ciento verdad. –Afirmó vehementemente el pirata mientras se besaba el pulgar.

-¡No jures sobre la tumba de tus padres, Jack! –se molestó la joven-¡eso es de muy mala educación!

El capitán Sparrow acercó su rostro al de ella y le dijo sonriendo:

-Yo soy un pirata de muy mala educación. No lo olvides, belleza.

Elizabeth hizo un gesto de repugnancia y se apartó de él (ella).

-¿Entonces todo fue un malentendido? –preguntó Will sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado.

-Exactamente –respondió Jack mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se arrellanaba en el asiento.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no hubo ningún libertinaje entre ustedes tres como me lo dijiste? –inquirió Elizabeth algo molesta.

-Lamentablemente, no. No hubo ninguna orgía.

-¿Entonces, me mentiste?

-Correcto.

-¿Me peleé con Will por tu culpa¿Por una mentira tuya?

-Te dije que estaba mintiendo y no me creíste –se quejó el muchacho.

Elizabeth lo miró con culpabilidad y sorpresa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el porfiado pirata

-Me mentiste, otra vez.

-Eso depende –explicó Jack, siempre viendo por su lado-, si hubieras aceptado mi propuesta, ya no sería una mentira.

La pobre chica sintió deseos de hacerlo pedazos¡le había dicho cosas horribles a su prometido por su culpa!

-Eres un… -apenas pudo decirlo, pues la ira comenzaba a consumirla.

El carruaje llegó justo a tiempo, ya que el barco estaba a punto se zarpar. El conductor se apeó y fue a abrir la puerta para que salieran los pasajeros. Uno por uno fueron saliendo, Will con cara de asombro, James mirando hacia el interior con cara de preocupación, Elizabeth con cara de pocos amigos, y unos segundos después y para el asombro del conductor del carruaje, salió Katrina Watson bastante desalineada, con el rostro golpeado, la ropa deshecha y el cabello todo desarreglado.

-Con permiso –dijo mientras lo apartaba y se dirigía caminando graciosamente hacia el puente del barco, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

El viaje por barco fue bastante tranquilo, atravesaron el océano Atlántico sin toparse con ninguna tormenta, el buen tiempo los acompañaba. Un día antes de ingresar en aguas británicas y tocar puerto en Londres, Will y Elizabeth decidieron hacer las paces de una vez por todas. El joven Turner encontró a su prometida en la cubierta del barco, afirmada en la baranda.

-Caímos como siempre en las tretas de Jack -el muchacho se afirmó a la barandilla, hablando sin mirar a Elizabeth-¿no es verdad, Elizabeth?

La chica lo miró con seriedad.

-Creo que somos unos ingenuos –afirmó ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Me perdonas por ser tan cabeza dura?

-Primero tienes que perdonarme por haberte insultado –replicó tomándole de las manos.

-Entonces, digamos que ambos fuimos unos tontos comportándonos como unos niños caprichosos y que ambos debemos perdonamos. ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo.

Los dos sonrieron ya mucho más tranquilos, aliviados porque el peso doloroso de sus corazones había desaparecido.

-Debo ser una idiota para sentir celos de Jack –confesó Elizabeth sin evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

-Jack nos traerá muchos problemas entes de que rompamos la maldición, estoy seguro de eso.

-Entonces debemos conseguir ese mapa y romper el hechizo cuanto antes, no quiero volver a pelearme contigo… -la voz de Elizabeth se hizo dulce.

-Yo tampoco… -susurró Will y acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó, sellando así, el pacto de paz.

-¡Qué bonito que la gente se quiera! –exclamó el capitán Jack Sparrow sobresaltándolos mientras pasaba caminando muy a su manera al lado de ellos. Bueno, caminaba mucho más raro que de costumbre, era casi como que se iba a caer al suelo de un momento a otro.

-¡Jack¡Nos asustaste! –se quejó la joven Swann.

-¿Qué estás por hacer? –preguntó intrigado el muchacho al ver a la "mujer" acercarse a la barandilla y otear por el horizonte.

-Me deshago de un par de molestias –contestó tranquilamente mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los lanzaba al mar.

-¡Ah¡Pero qué alivio! –exclamó mientras se sobaba sus adoloridos pies-. Ya no los aguantaba más.

-¡Pero, Jack! –se enojó Elizabeth y fue a pararse a su lado y señaló hacia el mar-. ¡Ese era MI par de zapatos!

-Ve por ellos si quieres –le contestó inamovible-, pero te advierto que yo no lo haré, no quiero mojar este hermoso vestido.

-¡Uy! –se quejó impotente- ¡Eres de lo peor¡¿Pero tenías que lanzarlos al mar¡Me los hubieras devuelto!

-No, porque si lo hacía me obligarían a ponérmelos otra vez –fue la única respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros demostrando su falta de interés.

-¡Gggrrrrrr! –molesta porque ya nada podía hacer ya por sus zapatos y porque por más que aporreara a Jack sin ningún buen resultado ya que seguía portándose mal, se fue muy molesta a su camarote.

William Turner miró a Jack con desaprobación y se fue por detrás de su nuevamente prometida. El pirata volvió a encogerse de hombros y se apoyó en el pasamanos para observar el bello horizonte marítimo. Estaba tan ensimismado pensando en su amado "Perla Negra", que ni siquiera notó la silenciosa llegada del comodoro Norrington.

-¿Qué aremos, capitán Jack Sparrow? –se animó a preguntar el oficial después de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Respecto a qué? –inquirió al aludido maliciosamente, pues sabía a qué se refería el comodoro.

James carraspeó antes de contestar nerviosamente.

-Respecto a…, este…, al incidente de la otra noche…

-¿De la pelea entre Will y Elizabeth?

-¡No…! Me refiero a…, a lo que pasó entre nosotros dos.

-¡Oh¡Eso! –se hizo el sorprendido-. Bueno, supongo que sólo tendremos que dedicarnos a destruir la Piedra Mística.

Y diciendo esto, se marchó de allí dejando a James Norrington bastante perplejo con aquella incierta respuesta.

"No sabes cuánto voy a divertirme contigo, comodoro" –pensó el malicioso pirata mientras se dirigía hacia su camarote.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, Will y Elizabeth terminaron bien, pero el pobre de Norrington sigue llevando la peor parte con Jack. Bien, pero esto aún no ha terminado, y seguramente en los capítulos venideros, verán a un personaje muy extraño que volverá loco a Jack en mi siguiente fics: "La Venganza del Pasado". Que será una historia bastante dramática.**

**¡Bienvenido/a a mi fics, Monse!**

**¡¡FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO A TODAS/OS USTEDES Y QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD!! **

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	33. ¡Piratas!

NOVENA PARTE: EL ALMIRANTE GEORGE JACOBSON

**Capítulo 32: ¡Piratas!**

Sí, faltaban sólo unos días para llegar a Inglaterra, por eso nadie se hubiera imaginado que serían atacados de repente por un barco pirata.

El ataque sorpresa se inició al amanecer, tomando desprevenidos a todo el mundo, pero todos sabemos que cuatro pasajeros del navío mercantil estaban muy bien preparados para enfrentar una situación así.

-¡Pero qué insolentes! ¡Atacarnos casi en aguas británicas! –exclamó molestamente asombrado el comodoro Norrington mientras preparaba sus armas para atacar a los posibles piratas que tratarían de abordar el barco.

-Así somos los piratas –replicó Jack con orgullo-, a nada le tememos y no tenemos límites.

-Sólo unas pautas a seguir… -opinó Will con una hermosa sonrisa a la vez que revisaba el filo de su espada.

-Exacto, pero más bien es una guía… –asintió el pirata mientras se cercioraba que todas sus armas estuvieran en su lugar. Luego, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, dijo:

-Lo que lamento es tener que seguir usando este horrible vestido. Es incómodo y no podré combatirlos a gusto.

-Son piratas al igual que tú, Jack –dijo Elizabeth que también se preparaba para la batalla-, ¿igual pelearás en contra de ellos?

-Ya te dije que los piratas no tienen honor –replicó James con antipatía.

-Y yo te dije que Norrington es un antipático –rebatió Sparrow, a lo que el aludido lo miró molesto, pero el pícaro pirata sabía cómo manejarlo, así que se acercó a él y le dijo en tono meloso:

-No te enojes así, Norri, ya sabes que todo lo que tú digas es la ley para mí.

Al escuchar aquello, el pobre hombre se quedó sin habla, bastante colorado, sólo tartamudeaba algo parecido a unas palabras. Will y Elizabeth se les quedaron mirando, totalmente desconcertados, ¿qué estaba pasando allí? Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para deducir las rarezas de aquellos dos, ya que el ataque pirata comenzó con feroces cañonazos al barco mercante, logrando destruir parte de su quilla y uno de sus mástiles, evitando así, que tomara velocidad para darse a la fuga.

Mientras los cuatro subían a cubierta, pues habían estado en el camarote de Will, Jack le dijo a Elizabeth:

-Si son piratas como yo o tal vez como Barbossa, nos salvaremos, pero si no lo son, seguramente moriremos en sus manos si nos derrotan.

La joven Swann lo miró sorprendida, por primera vez desde que conoció a aquel pirata tan extravagante y despreocupado, lo escuchaba hablar en serio.

-Si fueron tan atrevidos como para llegar hasta esta zona, es que son piratas muy temerarios y sanguinarios –agregó el comodoro, cuyas serias palabras llamaron la atención del muchacho, quien temió por la vida de su prometida.

-¡Baja y escóndete! –le ordenó a Elizabeth.

-¡¿Qué?! –Se ofendió- ¡No lo haré! ¡Pelearé junto a ustedes!

-¡No! –Will se detuvo y tomó a la joven por los hombros- ¡Esto puede ser realmente peligroso! ¡Podrían matarte!

-¡A ti también podrían matarte! –Replicó testaruda- ¡Quiero ayudar!

-¡Ayudarás mejor escondiéndote en la bodega! ¡Hazle caso a tu prometido! –ordenó Norrington.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Alguna vez mataste a alguien a sangre fría? –Le preguntó el oficial a la joven, quien lo negó lentamente con la cabeza-. Pues deberías saber que es una experiencia bastante traumática cuando lo haces por primera vez. No es un juego. ¿Entiendes, Elizabeth? Le quitas la vida de verdad a una persona. Hay que estar preparado para eso, y aún así es horrible. Esta situación no es como cuando conociste a la tripulación maldita del "Perla Negra", esto es realmente peligroso. ¡Es una situación real!

Elizabeth Swann, como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que tenía que hacer al respecto, miró suplicante al capitán Sparrow, alias, Katrina Watson, como si esperara de él la respuesta a sus dudas.

-Eres inocente, Elizabeth –habló Jack muy en serio-, si ellos te capturan, no soportarías todas las crueldades que harían contigo. Te das cuenta a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? Ellos son como animales.

La joven nada respondió, estaba tan pálida como un muerto. Pero claro, Jack Sparrow no pudo con su genio, y agregó mientras se le encimaba con cara libidinosa:

-… Es lo mismo que yo te haría si ahora fuera el de antes…

-¡Eres un asqueroso! –exclamó Elizabeth enfurecida mientras le sacudía la cara a nuestro pobre pirata de un sonoro cachetazo. Pero tenía que admitir que ya no estaba tan asustada como hacía unos momentos, la desubicada intervención de Jack la había tranquilizado un poco. Suspiró, y de mala gana dijo:

-Está bien, me quedaré abajo y me esconderé como una cobarde.

-¡Esa es mi chica! –festejó el capitán del Perla Negra.

-No festejes tanto, tú también eres una mujer y vas a tener el mismo fin si te atrapan. –Replicó la joven Swann para la preocupación de los otros dos hombres y el desagrado del aludido.

-¡Bah! –Jack hizo una seña de desentendimiento-, no es lo mismo, yo no sufriré como tú, más bien lo disfrutaré.

-Es broma, ¿verdad? –preguntó Will receloso-, si te llegaran a agarrar, serás mujer para siempre y también serás su esclava.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Ustedes no saben nada! –replicó Jack Sparrow sonriendo maliciosamente mientras pasaba su mano por el brazo del sobrecogido y sonrojado comodoro Norrington-. Eso ya no me preocupa…

-¡¿Eh?! –exclamaron extrañados los otros dos, sin poder comprenderlo muy bien.

Pero antes de que pudieran pensar más en las posibles respuestas a aquellos dichos tan errantes del capitán Sparrow, un nuevo ataque pirata sacudió la nave, tirando a todos por el suelo.

-¡Se acabó! –Exclamó James enfurecido mientras volvía a tomar su espada-. ¡Odio a los piratas! ¡Acabaré con todos ellos!

-¡Vamos a luchar! –apoyó William mientras se ponía en pie dispuesto a pelear.

-¡Que gane el mejor! –dijo Jack blandiendo felizmente su espada mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Unos momentos después, el pobre Jack Sparrow veía tristemente cómo Will y James le cerraban la puerta del camarote con llave.

-Lo siento, Jack –Elizabeth, que estaba detrás suyo, trató de consolarlo-, sé lo difícil que es esto para ti.

El pirata se dio la media vuelta y sonrió pícaramente.

-No será tan difícil si ambos procuramos crear nuestra propia "diversión…"

-No comiences… -empezó a molestarse.

-Pero, Elizabeth… será divertido, ¿nunca experimentaste con otra mujer? Podemos empezar ahora mismo… -se acercó lentamente a la chica con una despampanante y atractiva sonrisa.

-Jack, si te acercas unos centímetros más, me veré obligada a golpearte –amenazó la joven Swann.

Afuera, la batalla era encarnizada, los piratas que estaban atacando al barco mercante eran unos forajidos dotados de una crueldad sin límites. El comodoro James Norrington los había reconocido, eran los secuaces de un conocidísimo y cruel pirata sin corazón: el capitán Bart "sangre negra" Morgan. Los piratas Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa y Henry McKinley resultaban un chiste al lado de él. Norrington pronto supo que no tenían ninguna chance de ganar, nada podían hacer él y Turner junto a una temerosa tripulación de un inofensivo barco mercante. Aquel sanguinario pirata era responsable de la muerte de incontables hombres, mujeres y niños, alguna vez fue atrapado, pero sus carceleros tuvieron que pagar muy caro aquella afrenta. En resumen, era el pirata más temido de todos los tiempos.

-Si ningún navío de la armada británica viene a ayudarnos, será mejor que comencemos a rezar, joven Turner –le advirtió el comodoro mientras tomaba posición junto al sorprendido muchacho en la balaustrada a un lado del barco.

-Entonces será mejor que organicemos muy bien a estos hombres para que podamos resistir lo más posible hasta que llegue cualquier clase de ayuda –propuso Will con convicción.

-Será difícil hacerlo –replicó James mientras veía cómo aquellos tripulantes corrían de aquí para allá enloquecidos por el miedo, sólo algunos le hacían frente a la cruenta situación.

Pero William Turner, emprendedor como era, ignorando la opinión de Norrington, trató de llevar a cabo su plan, sin embargo, el muchacho apenas pudo hacerse escuchar por unos cuantos hombres nerviosos, quienes consideraron que su plan era demente y peligroso.

Al joven herrero le tomó su tiempo convencerlos, y cuando por fin lo logró, pudieron organizarse para atacar en conjunto con las pocas armas que tenían. Como el comodoro James Norrington conocía estrategias militares, obedecieron a sus férreas indicaciones y lograron darles una buena batalla a sus atacantes por un buen rato, pero como era de esperarse, ya no pudieron resistir por más tiempo. Los piratas eran como animales salvajes, insaciables en su sed de sangre y destrucción, su violencia era imparable para los pocos inexpertos que defendían el ya perdido barco mercante.

Fue cuestión de pocos minutos, pero el abordaje de los pillos fue inevitable y pronto nuestros protagonistas tuvieron que defenderse en su propio territorio.

Mientras tanto, el capitán Jack Sparrow, golpeado recientemente en defensa propia por parte de la joven Swann, no pudo aguantar por más tiempo su forzado encierro, así que se decidió a escaparse de aquel camarote como sea y salir a combatir contra los asaltantes. Su decisión fue secundada por Elizabeth, ya que ella también estaba harta de quedarse allí sin hacer nada, prefería subir a cubierta y pelear junto a su prometido William, no le importaba las advertencias que le habían hecho él, Jack y James. Si tenía que morir, moriría luchando. Si tenía que matar, mataría. El capitán Sparrow no pudo más que admirar su valentía, (y su tozudez).

Como "ambas" sabían que le habían echado llave a la puerta, decidieron pensar la mejor manera de abrirla.

-¿Y si la tiramos abajo? –propuso Elizabeth.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… ¿Qué te parece si utilizamos nuestros cuerpos?

-¡No! –negó asustado nuestro capitán mientras movía frenéticamente sus manos recordando el incidente en el navío de Henry MacKinley: el "Cazador de Doncellas"- ¡Ya lo intenté una vez y no resultó! ¡Casi me disloqué el hombro!

-¿Entonces qué haremos? –preguntó fastidiada.

-No te preocupes, mira esto… –le dijo con una hermosa y atractiva sonrisa, y de inmediato sacó su carabina y apuntó hacia la cerradura y disparó sin titubeos, haciéndola pedazos, y por consiguiente, dejándolos libres.

-¿Qué te parece? Un viejo truco para abrir cerraduras molestas –le dijo mientras soplaba el cañón de su arma y daba las gracias a sus "caballerosos" amigos que no les habían quitado las armas.

-¡Vamos, entonces! –exclamó la chica con espada en mano, pero antes de que ella saliera, Jack la detuvo desde atrás tomándola por el hombro. Elizabeth se dio media vuelta, intrigada.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó.

Entonces, Elizabeth notó que el (o la) capitán Jack Sparrow tenía un semblante muy serio, le iba a decir algo muy importante por lo visto. Si él le pedía quedarse y esconderse, o hasta escapar del navío mercante, ella no aceptaría de ninguna manera. Estaba lista para darle una negativa directa.

-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie la experiencia maravillosa que pasamos nosotros dos juntos en este camarote. No quiero que Will se ponga celoso y nos deje a las dos… -fue la sorprendente revelación.

La joven Swann quedó tan descolocada con lo que había escuchado, que Jack lo aprovechó y salió antes que ella hacia la cubierta y le trancó la puerta de salida, dejándola nuevamente encerrada en compañía de otros asustados tripulantes que también estaban allí escondidos.

-¡Eres despreciable, Jack Sparrow! ¡Me engañaste! –exclamó enfurecida mientras golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta sin lograr abrirla-. ¡Me las pagarás!

Haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de la joven, el radiante capitán del "Perla Negra" se unió fervientemente a la batalla, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, quienes sólo veían a una hermosa mujer esgrimiendo hábilmente el sable.

Jack luchaba con una agilidad increíble, habituado ya a su menuda fuerza femenina, sabía usar ingeniosamente cualquier objeto que se encontraba al alcance de su mano en contra de sus contrincantes, noqueándolos (estilo Jackie Chan). Peleaba tan magníficamente, que llamó la atención de la persona menos indicada en aquella batalla, el capitán del navío "La Maldición Oscura": Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan.

-Parece que tenemos a una mujercita valiente en aquel apestoso barco –opinó el desagradable pirata mientras observaba todo a través de su catalejo desde su barco pirata, y sonriendo cruelmente, declaró:

-Abordaré inmediatamente a ese barco. Quiero atrapar a esa mujerzuela. Pronto sabrá lo que es bueno para esa zorra. ¡Jah jah jah!

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Llegó otra parte seria de mi historia! Esta vez, el pirata en cuestión no es ningún personaje agradable o algo así… ¡es realmente peligroso! Su vicio: abusar de las mujeres, saquear ciudades y asesinar a diestra y siniestra. Jack, Will, Elizabeth y James no tienen ni la más mínima chance de ganarle. ¿Qué sucederá entonces?**

**Querida Janita, ni remotamente es mi intención dejar al querido Jack Sparrow convertido en mujer, sólo que la base de esta historia es ver al pobre convertido en una y los problemas que acarrea por consiguiente. No te preocupes, ¿eh? No le hagas caso a las tonterías que dice Jack en este fics, recuerda que él no es una persona que dice siempre la verdad. Ten paciencia y pronto leerás el final que ya lo tengo pensado.**

**Querido Monse: ¿eres un chico? Pues si es así, me alegra un montón, ya que me estaba preocupando si les atraía o no leer este fics a los muchachos. Con respecto a tu pregunta, George Jacobson será un personaje MUY importante en este fics, sólo aparecerá unos capítulos, pero en mi siguiente fics será uno de los protagonistas. Jacobson no es lo que aparenta, ya lo sabrás muy pronto en los siguientes capítulos. (Dato: odia a Jack Sparrow con toda su alma)**

**¡Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi fics!**

**(Ahora, en Argentina, estamos en 1 de Enero) **

**Bueno, creo que ya llegó la hora de comenzar a leer fics de mis lectoras y dejar reviews… ¡allá voy!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	34. Sin Esperanzas ¿Acaso Todo Está Perdido?

**Capítulo 33: Sin Esperanzas ¿Acaso Todo Está Perdido?**

William Turner y James Norrington estaban tan concentrados en sus propios combates, que pasó bastante tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que Jack Sparrow se había escapado de su encierro y estaba peleando contra los asaltantes en cubierta.

Pero en un momento dado, Will, después de derrotar a un pirata, dirigió su vista por unos segundos hacia donde se encontraba Jack, volvió luego su mirada hacia el hombre caído sin asimilar todavía lo que había visto, y en cuanto por fin lo pensó, volvió nuevamente la vista con más rapidez, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Jack? –murmuró aún incrédulo por lo que veía, y allí estaba el mencionado, manejando el sable a diestra y siniestra en contra de los rufianes.

-¡Norrington! –avisó el muchacho- ¡Jack está aquí!

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó sorprendido el avisado mientras luchaba contra otro asqueroso pirata-. ¡Ese tonto! ¡Es muy peligroso que esté aquí! ¡Morgan es un pirata terriblemente despiadado con las mujeres! ¡Ve por él y mételo otra vez en su camarote!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Y también veré si Elizabeth no se ha escapado junto con él!

"No me extrañaría eso en ella…" –pensó el muchacho sin titubeos, sin saber que la pobre chica aún estaba encerrada en la bodega.

Y mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Jack, y peleaba contra quien se le atravesara en el camino, Will ni siquiera pensó que el despiadado capitán de "La Maldición Oscura", ya se había puesto en camino para capturar a la misma persona.

Morgan, al igual que lo había hecho gran parte de su tripulación, se subió a la barandilla de su barco y tomó una de las gruesas sogas que colgaban de uno de los palos de los mástiles y se lanzó hacia el indefenso navío mercantil, en la dirección en donde se encontraba la mujer que sabía pelear tan bien, dispuesto a raptarla y llevarla a su barco pirata y hacer de ella lo que se le antojara.

Mientras Jack Sparrow peleaba contra un pirata obeso, parecido a un cerdo, no sólo en su aspecto, sino, por lo sucio que estaba; William Turner, retrasado en su camino por quedarse a pelear contra todo pirata que se le enfrentaba, haciendo lenta su llegada hasta su amigo, ninguno de ellos dos se dieron cuenta que el horrible capitán Morgan estaba a punto de saltar a cubierta, sólo James Norrington, que al momento de dirigir su mirada a estribor, pudo notar aquel peligroso movimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo, Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, abordó la embarcación mercantil, cayendo de pie sobre la cubierta, justo frente al sorprendido capitán del "Perla Negra".

-Por Dios… -apenas pudo murmurar el comodoro por culpa del frío estremecimiento que había recorrido su espalda-, estamos perdidos…

-Maldición… -murmuró sorprendido el joven Will al ver llegar de repente a aquel enorme hombre de barba oscura, con unos horribles ojos negros inyectados en sangre.

De un solo, rápido y poderoso sablazo, el capitán Morgan aniquiló rápidamente a su propio subordinado, el gordo que había estado peleando con Jack Sparrow, dejando boquiabierto al mencionado pirata.

El capitán Jack Sparrow, se quedó como petrificado en aquel lugar, completamente sorprendido, eclipsado bajo la horrenda presencia de aquel mastodonte que se hacía llamar pirata, parado frente a él, sonriendo perversamente. La sangre del pobre pirata asesinado, había regado el piso de la cubierta, a Jack y a Morgan.

-Era un estorbo –se excusó sin el más mínimo remordimiento, luego guardó su espada y dijo:

-Gusto en conocerla…, señorita.

Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, era alto, muy alto, seguramente pasaba los dos metros, era de cuerpo grueso y musculoso, de barba y cabellos negros largos igualmente enmarañados, de piel oscura bronceada por el sol, llevaba tantos adornos en el cabello como en las orejas, usaba una banda azul en la cabeza y también llevaba un gran sobrero negro sucio y ajado, parecido al que tenía Barbossa. Los pocos dientes que tenía eran casi negros por causa del tabaco que gustaba masticar. Usaba una larga casaca negra, tan maltrecha como sus pantalones y sobrero, su camisa estaba amarilla por el uso y la falta de lavado. Las botas eran también de color oscuro al igual que sus guantes. Este horrible pirata olía peor que todos los peces podridos del mar. Morgan era cruel, terrible e insaciable por su gusto de ver sufrir a la gente. Era un pirata muy impredecible gracias a sus violentos ataques ira, hasta su igualmente cruel tripulación le tenía pánico, pues temían ser asesinados de un momento a otro. Este violento pirata, no era bienvenido ni siquiera en isla "Tortuga", ya que hasta los otros piratas sentían repulsión por su persona.

"¡Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan! –pensó asustado el pobre Jack- ¡el pirata más temido de todos los mares! ¡Fui un tonto al salir del camarote! ¡Preferiría mil veces servir a Davy Jones en el Holandés Errante!".

Algo tembloroso, trató de dominar el natural impulso se salir corriendo, en cambio, mientras sonreía nerviosamente, dijo:

-¡Ho-hola! ¿No te pareció muy excesiva tu entrada? Demasiada sangre, diría yo…

-¡¡Cállate, maldita mujerzuela!! –exclamó de repente el aludido y de un solo cachetazo mandó a Jack directo contra los toneles de manzanas, dejándolo arrodillado y muy adolorido.

-Hablarás cuando yo te diga, perra… ¡Jah jah jah! –se burló.

-¡¡Maldito engendro!! –exclamó enfurecido Will Turner que por fin había llegado hasta allí y lo atacaba con la espada, utilizando el impulso de un salto desde la barandilla, pero aquel pirata era demasiado bueno para las habilidades del muchacho, pues sacó rápidamente su espada y bloqueó sin ningún problema aquel ataque, y con un fortísimo golpe de puño en el estómago, lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, atontado por un buen tiempo.

-Eres patético… -opinó Morgan y le escupió en el rostro, luego, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba nuestro desesperado protagonista, dispuesto a llevársela a su barco como rehén.

Al ver al pobre Will desmayado, Jack entendió que estaba en él tener que defenderse por sí mismo si no quería terminar en las sucias manos de aquel lunático homicida, así que volvió a tomar su espada, que estaba tirada al lado suyo, se puso en pie, dispuesto a luchar, y luego, salir huyendo.

-¡Juah juah juah! –se rió Bart con ganas mientras volvía a sacar su espada- ¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo, mujerzuela? ¡Pero qué ocurrencia! ¡Juah juah juah!

Pero para sorpresa del capitán de la "Maldición Oscura", Jack Sparrow salió corriendo sin más ni más, lo que provocó más furia en Morgan.

-¡Ven aquí, maldita mujerzuela! –exclamó- ¡No podrás huir de mí tan fácilmente!

Mientras el desesperado capitán del "Perla Negra" corría por cubierta tratando de tirarle todo objeto que podía para retrasarlo y así evitar su captura, los perversos piratas que estaban al mando del capitán Morgan, ya habían asesinado a la mayoría de los tripulantes de la embarcación mercantil y pronto se dispondrían a prenderle fuego a toda la nave.

Mientras tanto, James Norrington había logrado acabar con varios enemigos antes de poder poner toda su atención en los problemas de "Katrina Watson", desagradable fue su impresión cuando vio que su "prometida" estaba a punto de ser atrapada por el tan temido pirata.

Acorralado en la popa, Jack Sparrow temblaba como una hoja ante la inmensidad de su enemigo, que ningún objeto arrojado había podido detenerlo. No tuvo otra opción que atacarlo.

El capitán del "Perla Negra" era muy hábil con la espada, pero esa destreza nada se comparaba a la velocidad y brutalidad de Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, quien lograba interceptar todos los golpes de esgrima que Jack le propinaba. Morgan ni siquiera se esforzaba, nuestro pobre protagonista no representaba ningún peligro para él.

En un momento dado, el temible pirata agarró con su mano el sable de Jack y lo quebró, haciendo mil pedazos la hoja, dejando atónito a su contrincante.

-Parece que se te acabó la suerte, perra –lo insultó mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su asustada víctima y la tomaba de su fino cuello para comenzar a levantarla del suelo, con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

Aterrado y con dificultades para respirar, Jack sintió cómo sus pies dejaban de tocar la cubierta, y tomando aquel brazo musculoso con sus esbeltas manos femeninas, trató de soltarse, pero nada podía hacer contra aquella demoledora fuerza.

Jack Sparrow nada podía hacer, y lo peor de todo, nada podía decir, pero de pronto, una ayuda inesperada apareció.

-¡Suéltala inmediatamente, maldito! –ordenó el comodoro James Norrington mientras corría hacia él con espada en mano listo para detenerlo.

El capitán Morgan se dio media vuelta para dirigirle una terrible mirada asesina, tan amenazante, que el oficial (que estaba vestido como un civil), se vio forzado a detenerse a causa del miedo que sintió, lo que provocó una risa burlona en el pirata.

-¡jah jah jah! ¡Que alguien se encargue de ese estúpido cobarde! –ordenó, para luego seguir apretando el esbelto cuello de Jack Sparrow, alias "Katrina Watson".

James, petrificado en su sitio, no supo qué hacer, si dejar que aquel lunático pirata acabara con Jack Sparrow o ayudar a "Katrina Watson". Si al capitán del "Perla" moría, se vería libre de la maldición que tanto lo atormentaba, pero el temor de perder a aquella mujer que tanto amaba, invadía su corazón con una velocidad asombrosa, haciéndolo dudar. Por otro lado, si Jack moría, no habría necesidad de buscar la forma de romper el hechizo, y tal vez, los demás no se dignarían a buscar la "Piedra Mística", por lo tanto, Lord Cutler Beckett no cumpliría con su parte del trato. Entonces… ¿qué haría? ¿Arriesgaría su preciosa vida por alguien que quizás estaba burlándose de él?

Norrington estaba lleno de dudas, pero lo que vería a continuación aclararía todas sus dudas.

El pobre de Jack, ya casi por desmayarse y viendo que no tenía escapatoria y que el cobarde de James Norrington dudaba en ayudarlo, decidió jugar la última carta que le quedaba: el engaño.

Utilizando todas sus dotes actorales y persuasivas, miró suplicante al comodoro y extendiendo temblorosamente su mano hacia él, dijo:

-… ¡A-ayúdame… James! … ¡A-ayúdame por favor…! … N-no olvides todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… yo… ¡yo también te quiero!

-¡Oh! –exclamó Norrington totalmente asombrado, y en su interior, volvió a sentir todo lo que había sentido por ella la primera vez que la había visto.

"¡Pero cómo pude olvidarme de mi promesa de protegerla! ¡He sido un embustero insensato!" –pensó, dejándose llevar por su tonto sentimentalismo hacia alguien que no sentía nada por él.

A todo eso, Elizabeth Swann había logrado salir a cubierta gracias a un pirata que había abierto la puerta, que una vez noqueado por la joven, esta se vio libre para escapar de su encierro. Asustada e impresionada por la batalla desigual que se daba en el barco, jamás pensó en encontrar a su prometido Will Turner malherido.

-¡¡Will!! –exclamó llena de pánico al verlo tirado en la ensangrentada cubierta, sin conocimiento, entonces, ella temió lo peor.

-¡¡Will!! ¡¡Will!! ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¡Contéstame!! –gritaba mientras lo daba vuelta y lo sacudía para despertarlo mientras notaba aterrada sangre en su boca, entonces, las lágrimas de terror se convirtieron en felicidad al ver que éste por fin volvía en sí.

-… ¡E-Elizabeth…! ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?! –exclamó asombrado el joven herrero al recuperar la conciencia y darse con la mala sorpresa de ver allí a su prometida.

-¡Pero qué pregunta me haces! ¡Vine a ayudarte! –se molestó ella mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Esto no es un juego, Elizabeth! ¡Vete de aquí! –pidió Will mientras trataba de levantarse, pero un terrible dolor que sintió en las costillas, lo hizo quejarse de dolor para luego volver a sentarse en el piso.

-¡Will! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó muy preocupada la muchacha mientras lo abrazaba y lo veía sufrir de esa manera, ella jamás lo había visto en ese estado, estaba completamente aterrorizada.

-… ¡É-él es muy peligroso…! ¡Son asesinos despiadados! –le contó muy nervioso mientras le ponía la mano en la mejilla, con un semblante de súplica- … ¡Vete de aquí, por favor, Elizabeth, por lo menos tú sálvate de esta catástrofe…! ¡Ya todo está perdido!

-Pero, Will, no entiendo…

-… No quiero que te hagan daño, no a ti… Te amo, Elizabeth, y juro que daría un año de mi felicidad por ahorrarte una hora de dolor… -y diciendo esto, la besó tiernamente en los labios para luego decirle:

-¡Ahora vete de aquí! –suplicó.

-¡¡No!! –se negó rotundamente, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de dolor. Ella jamás dejaría a su amado abandonado a su suerte.

-¡¡Vete, Elizabeth!! –ordenó Will- ¡No hagas que mis esfuerzos sean en vano! ¡¡Vete y vive por los dos!!

-No… -apenas pudo decir ella, de pie, con la cabeza en alto, sollozando, y cerrando fuertemente los puños, luchando contra su vehemencia de quedarse a su lado o hacerle caso a sus palabras, pero no tubo que decidirse, ya que algo llamó su atención tanto como la de Will.

-¡¡Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan!! –Llamó el comodoro Norrington, por fin decidiéndose a ayudar a Jack-. ¡¡Detente ya y deja a esa mujer en paz si no quieres que acabe contigo!!–lo desafió James mientras acababa con un espadazo a un pirata que iba a atacarlo.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo, señor importante? –se burló Morgan sin siquiera inmutarse por él mientras seguía apretando el cuello de Jack, haciendo que el comodoro se decidiera a jugar su carta más atrayente para llamar su atención:

-¡Yo soy el comodoro James Norrington! ¡Oficial al servicio de la Corona Inglesa! ¡Mandé a la horca a tantos piratas como me fue posible en el mar del Caribe! ¡¿Y así te rehúsas a pelear contra mí, pobre pirata descarriado?!

-¡Oh! –se asombró el capitán Sparrow al escucharlo, pues sabía lo que eso provocaría en su atacante.

-… ¿Qué-acabas-de-decir…? –se enfureció el capitán Morgan mientras soltaba a su presa que cayó pesadamente al suelo y tosía por la asfixia que le había provocado-. ¿Acaso eres un maldito de esos que tanto odio?

-¡¿Eres sordo?! ¡¿O acaso eres estúpido?! –nuevamente le inquirió desafiante, James, estaba dispuesto a salvar a "Katrina Watson", su prometida, auque eso significara arriesgar su propia vida-. Dije que soy el comodoro Norrington, oficial de la armada naval inglesa, y voy a darte la lección de tu vida. ¡Prepárate!

-Eso, vamos a verlo… -sonrió el pirata mientras volvía a sacar su espada, dispuesto a rebanarlo en mil pedacitos, pues odiaba con toda su alma a los miembros del ejército inglés.

-¡¡Norrington, no lo hagaaas!! –exclamó Will mientras extendía su brazo al darse cuenta de lo que podía ocurrir.

-James… -apenas pudo murmurar Elizabeth dándose cuenta por fin de la gravedad de la situación en la que estaban metidos.

James Norrington, al ver que aquel enorme sujeto se le aproximaba para liquidarlo, no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo un miedo horrible hacia él, pero no huiría por más que lo deseara, su amada necesitaba de su ayuda y él se la daría.

Entonces, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, descargó un terrible golpe de espada directo sobre la cabeza de su nuevo contrincante, con toda la intención de matarlo.

-¡¡Escapaaa!! –pidió James a Sparrow mientras trataba de bloquear el terrible golpe de espada que le había lanzado Morgan, pero el fuertísimo impacto sobre su sable, hizo que el metal se hiciera añicos, permitiendo así que el golpe fulminante cayera sobre él.

-¡¡NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! –gritó Elizabeth Swann, incrédula ante lo que veían sus ojos. Conocía a ese hombre desde pequeña, y jamás se hubiera imaginado verlo morir de esa manera.

Por primera vez en su vida, mientras el capitán Jack Sparrow veía incrédulo cómo James Norrington caía pesadamente al suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre, se arrepintió de su mala costumbre de utilizar a los demás. Por primera ves, se sintió culpable.

-¿Y ahora, quién sigue? –preguntó burlonamente el despiadado pirata mientras sacudía la sangre del oficial de la hoja de su espada.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Esperaré con impaciencia sus reviews. Esto aún no termina, falta más, así que desespérense un capítulo más.**

**Mi querida Monse: ¡Oye! Perdona chica! La verdad es que me confundí feo con tu seudónimo. Sorry! ¿Es que los chicos no leen en estos días? Pero qué vergüenza!**

**Dafty, yo sufro del mismo problema, ¡snif!, ahora estoy condenada a escribir sólo unas dos horas en la compu de mi negocio. ¡Que traigan mi computadora!**

**Así es cuando uno escribe, Soubi. Oye, No te habías cambiado de seudónimo?**

**Aldi, no quiero imaginarme cómo debés estar ahora con tu ansiedad…**

**Creo que Jack tubo su merecido, Chibisiam, qué opinas tú?**

**La frase de Will de dice más o menos así: "Daría un año de mi felicidad por ahorrarte una hora de dolor" la saqué de un libro titulado "Corazón", escrita por Edmundo de Amicis. ¡Se los recomiendo!**

**Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo mi fics. ¡Muchas gracias por hacerlo!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	35. La Llegada de un Héroe

**Capítulo 34: La Llegada de un Héroe**

El capitán Jack Sparrow, aturdido ante el sacrificio del comodoro James Norrington por culpa suya, sólo atinó a quedarse sentado en dónde había caído, blanco como un fantasma. Luego sintió que algo caliente y espeso tocó sus dedos, y al dirigir su vista hacia allí, notó con espanto que era la sangre del oficial al que tanto había utilizado. Por primera vez en su vida, mientras miraba su mano manchada en sangre, Jack Sparrow entró en un estado de shock.

La joven Elizabeth Swann, temblando como una hoja dorada ante una brisa otoñal, atónita ante lo que acababa de ver, cayó de rodillas con los puños cerrados fuertemente, tratando de retener orgullosamente el llanto que pedía salir a gritos de sus ojos. Jamás había visto morir así a alguien a quien ella conociera. Y lo había conocido muy bien, ya que Norrington había sido su pretendiente alguna vez.

William Turner, sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la cabina, con su mano presionando sus adoloridas costillas, contemplaba incrédulo hacia el oficial caído. Había tenido sus diferencias con él, claro, pero al verlo sacrificarse de esa manera por el inservible de Jack Sparrow, su opinión sobre Norrington había cambiado por completo. No sabía si tenerlo por un héroe o por un tonto. Pero lo que ahora sabía muy bien, era que ahora, el terrorífico pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, arremetería en contra de ellos.

A pesar de estar dolorosamente herido, el joven armero se puso penosamente en pie al ver que efectivamente aquel horrible pirata comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ellos dos, dispuesto a acabarlos como lo había hecho con Norrington.

Will tomó su espada y se dispuso tambaleantemente en posición de ataque, listo para pelear.

-¡Jwah jwah jwah! –se rió con desprecio Morgan al ver aquella inútil actitud- Por lo visto quieres morir como tu amigo…, muy bien, te aseguro que así será…

El despreciable pirata blandió fuertemente su espada contra un asustado Turner, que vio cómo su propia espada se hacía mil pedazos gracias a ese golpe, para luego sentir el terrible sablazo de Morgan sobre su pierna, cuando apenas pudo retroceder a tiempo para que no lo partiera en dos.

Terriblemente adolorido, William Turner cayó otra vez al piso de la cubierta, totalmente desesperanzado, casi dándose por vencido, pero alguien lo hizo reaccionar, y esa persona era su novia: Elizabeth Swann

-¡Basta! –exclamó temerariamente la muchacha, blandiendo su espada al interponerse entre él y su atacante.

-¡jah jah jah! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?! ¡¿Otra mujerzuela valiente?! –se burlo el pirata- ¡¡Fuera de aquí!! –exclamó con furia al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un tremendo cachetazo cuyo impacto la lanzó fuera el barco, para caer desmayada en las aguas del mar.

-¡¡ELIZABEEETH!! –gritó Will desesperado tratando le levantarse, pero las terribles heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, no le permitieron ponerse de pie.

-Creo que exageré un poco –opinó sin sentirlo el cruel pirata mientras miraba hacia el mar-, era una mujer muy bonita, me hubiera gustado acostarme con ella. ¡Qué desperdicio!

-¡¡Maldición!! –exclamó el joven herrero mientras golpeaba con frustrada furia el suelo ensangrentado, pero no quería darse por vencido, pues como pudo, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la barandilla para así lanzarse al mar para rescatar a su novia, pero Morgan adivinó sus intenciones y tomó al indefenso muchacho por su cola de caballo y lo levantó del suelo.

-¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí, estúpido? Recuerda que ahora tu vida está en mis manos.

Mientras tanto, Jack aún no volvía completamente en sí, claro, él era un descarriado, pero no un asesino despiadado como lo era Morgan. Pero ahora se sentía tan despreciable como él, sencillamente lamentaba el haber metido a Will, Elizabeth, y hasta a Norrington en aquel atolladero. Y sobre todo, lo carcomía el remordimiento de haber utilizado a James tan insensiblemente, sabiendo que se había enamorado completamente de él. ¡Lo que daría porque estuviera vivo! Jack se juraba a sí mismo que si se convertía definitivamente en mujer y habría que quedarse con un hombre, el elegido sería el odioso de su eterno enamorado. Era extraño, ¿sería un arrepentimiento verdadero o un sentimiento pasajero por la situación? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que una mano que se sujetó repentinamente de su pie lo hizo volver a la realidad. A sí mismo.

-¡¡Pero qué demon…!! –exclamó asustado, pero se dio una tremenda sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que se había aferrado a su pie.

-¡¡Norrington!! –exclamó completamente asombrado al verlo ¡vivo!

-… N-no te dejaré solo…, ante ese demonio… -apenas pudo decir James mientras seguía aferrado al pie de "Katrina".

Y así era realmente, allí estaba el comodoro James Norrington, tendido en el suelo cuan largo era, malherido pero con vida. Jack estaba tan contento por volver a escuchar su británica y flemática voz, que sin pensar en lo que hacía y que mientras James trataba de sentarse, se le lanzó al cuello y lo abrazó loco de alegría, dejando atónito al pobre oficial, que no lograba entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¡Estás vivo!! ¡¡Estás vivo!! ¡¡Pensé que habías muerto!! –si Jack estaba feliz porque James estuviera vivo o porque por fin se veía libre de su sentimiento de culpa, era un misterio.

-T-tuve suerte… -apenas pudo decir mientras trataba de soportar el dolor que le causaba el efusivo abrazo de su "prometida", entonces, Jack se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó rápidamente de él. Quedándose sentado al lado del comodoro, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni qué hacer, sólo atinaba a mirar hacia el cielo con el semblante rojo como un tomate gracias a que se sentía un perfecto idiota.

James sonrió agradecido mientras se llevaba su mano derecha hacia su malherido hombro izquierdo.

-Hagamos de cuenta que esto no sucedió, así no te sentirás tan mal… -sugirió.

El capitán Sparrow lo miró sorprendido, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ese hombre fuera tan atento con él, entonces, su vista se dirigió hacia sus heridas y notó que el filo de la pesada espada lo había cortado en diagonal desde su hombro hasta la cintura. La casaca marrón estaba hecha pedazos, y la camisa blanca, que ahora estaba manchada con sangre, estaba cortada a lo largo, acompañando la larga herida.

Norrington notó por los ojos preocupados del pirata, que estaba observando sus heridas, entonces sonrió agradecido y le comentó para tranquilizarlo:

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una herida así… Mi espada desvió un poco su golpe cuando se quebró… No me dio en la cabeza porque no era mi hora…

-¡Uf! –el capitán Sparrow dio un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo que realmente era él mismo quien había tenido buena suerte -… ¡Por poco y renuncio a mi libertad! ¡Esto me pasa por ser ahora una dulce mujer sentimental!

-¿C-cómo? –James no entendió a lo que se refería.

-Olvídalo –le contestó sonriente mientras movía frenéticamente las manos y se ponía en pie.

De pronto, escucharon al pobre Will Turner llamar a Elizabeth, entonces ambos volvieron sus rostros hacia cubierta y vieron con preocupación cómo el pirata asesino desenvainaba su espada para rebanar al pobre muchacho que lo tenía sujeto por el cabello.

-¡T-tenemos que ayudarlo! –exclamó Norrington mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero lo único que logró fue caer nuevamente sentado al piso al sentir que le fallaron las piernas. La terrible herida de espada y el lastimero estado anímico en que se encontraba por culpa de sus preocupaciones por su amor imposible, habían minado su fuerza física.

-No te molestes, Norrington –le dijo Jack mientras lo tomaba por el hombro-, tengo una idea.

El joven aprendiz de armero, William Turner, estando en manos del fuertísimo y cruel capitán del barco "Maldición Negra", ya no sentía deseos de pelear por su vida al haber perdido a su querida Elizabeth. El dolor de su cuerpo no era nada comparado al terrible dolor que sentían su alma y su corazón por la pérdida de tan querida amiga y novia, a quien había conocido casi una década atrás. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que ella había caído al mar, seguramente, ya hubiera muerto ahogada… ¡Entonces él moriría también para irse con ella!

Y mientras el desesperanzado Will esperaba el golpe de gracia por parte de Morgan, el plan de Sparrow comenzaba con comodoro James Norrington, apoyado sobre el mástil, que le gritó desafiante:

-¡¡Oye tú!! ¡¡Eres un pirata patético!! ¡¡No me mataste!! ¡¡Ven de una vez por mí!!

-¡N-norrington! –se asombró el muchacho- ¡N-no lo hagas!

-¿Así que no te moriste, basura inglesa? No te preocupes, ahora mismo acabaré contigo –inquirió rabioso el pirata mientras lanzaba fuertemente hacia el suelo al pobre Will provocándole un gran dolor, y ya con toda su atención hacia el oficial y dirigiéndose hacia él para acabarlo con sus propias manos de una vez por todas, ni siquiera se imaginó lo que ocurriría en su segundo.

Entonces, de repente, el ex hombre, Jack Sparrow, ahora con el cuerpo de una mujer y apodado, Katrina Watson, salió de repente por detrás de un tonel con manzanas y exclamó sonriendo maléficamente:

-¡¡Sorpresa!! ¡¡Toma esto, infeliz!! –y diciendo esto, el capitán del barco pirata "Perla Negra", tiró con todas sus fuerzas el tonel de manzanas derramando todo su contenido que se dirigió directamente hacia los pies del pirata, provocando que pisara una de las frutas y cayera pesadamente de espaldas al suelo, momento que aprovechó Will Turner y aportó su granito de arena al plan de Jack lanzando fuertemente su espada hacia una de las gruesas sogas principales que sostenían las ya maltratadas velas, logrando cortarla y que así cayera toda la pesada lona encima del enfurecido pirata, tapándolo por completo.

Sin perder el tiempo, Jack tomó una gran maza que estaba entre las cajas de carga y corrió rápidamente hacia el desesperado Morgan, quien intentaba sacarse la vela de encima, y le propinó un terrible golpe en la cabeza, desmayándolo.

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya terminó todo esto! –exclamó aliviado el capitán Sparrow mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, completamente agotado.

-Te equivocas, esto aún no termina… -advirtió el comodoro mientras miraba con preocupación cómo los demás piratas comenzaban a rodearlos, dispuestos a cortarlos en pedacitos en venganza por su capitán derrotado.

Y mientras aquellos sucios piratas comenzaban a desenvainar sus espadas, ninguno de nuestros protagonistas podía hacer algo al respecto, ya que William estaba demasiado perturbado con la muerte de Elizabeth, Norrington estaba muy malherido, y Jack, bueno, Jack no tenía armas para defenderse.

-¿Parlay? –preguntó este mientras sonreía nerviosamente y caminaba lentamente hacia atrás.

-No tienes derecho a "parlay", asquerosa mujerzuela… -respondió agresivamente uno de los piratas mientras se le aproximaba justo cuando otros dos piratas atrapaban por detrás a la indefensa mujer para así evitar que se escapara y recibiera su merecido.

Justo cuando aquel pirata ya estaba por blandir su espada contra su victima, y que los demás detuvieran a un afligido James Norrington que trató de evitar la tragedia, una detonación de cañón dio de lleno sobre el barco pirata, haciendo pedazos la vela mayor. Entonces, todos volvieron sus rostros hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel disparo, y vieron con asombro a toda una flota de la armada inglesa rodeando los dos navíos, con todos sus cañones apuntando hacia ellos.

De uno de las mejores y más armadas embarcaciones de guerra, se oyó a alguien exclamar con determinación:

-¡¡Soy el comodoro George Jacobson!! ¡¡Ni siquiera se le ocurra lastimar a alguien más en ese barco si no quieren volar en mil pedazos!! ¡¡Entréguense ahora!! ¡¡Están completamente rodeados!! ¡¡No tienen ninguna escapatoria!!

-¡¡Es el comodoro George Jacobson!! –exclamó muerto de miedo uno de los piratas, poniéndose blanco como un papel-. ¡¡Estamos perdidos!! ¡¡Rindámonos!!

Todos los delincuentes comenzaron a murmurar aterrados entre sí, ninguno había tenido el valor de advertirle a su capitán que eso era lo que ocurriría si se acercaban tanto a las islas Británicas, ahora, Morgan estaba sin sentido y ellos rodeados por la armada naval inglesa. Ya no tenían nada que hacer más que entregarse.

-¡¡Nos entregamos!! –gritó uno de ellos hacia aquel navío insignia, entonces, Jack y James cayeron pesadamente sentados en el suelo, completamente aliviados.

Toda la transición de una situación de pesadilla a otra de un despertar tranquilo, pasó lo suficientemente rápido para nuestros protagonistas. Los oficiales navales habían abordado el pobre y maltrecho navío mercantil, los piratas se habían entregado a la justicia y sólo faltaba terminar de amordazar al peligrosísimo Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, pero lo más importante, faltaba saber qué le había ocurrido a Elizabeth Swann.

Will se acercó cojeando tristemente al pasamano por donde ella había caído, Jack y James lo siguieron lentamente en silencio, preocupados por la suerte que había corrido la joven.

-… Elizabeth… -murmuró muy adolorido el muchacho mientras apoyaba sus manos en la barandilla y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, haciendo que sus lágrimas saltaran de ellos.

-… Lo siento mucho, Turner… -dio su pésame el comodoro, tristemente acongojado ante semejante situación, pues le había tenido gran aprecio a la señorita Swann.

Solo Jack Sparrow no dijo nada, afligido ante la idea de no ver nunca más a la hermosa mujercita a quien le gustaba fastidiar, pero entonces, sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar algo, unos tenues golpecitos que provenían del casco de la nave. Rápidamente nuestro pirata se arrimó esperanzado hacia la baranda, miró hacia abajo y exclamó sorprendido:

-¡¡Elizabeth está allí abajo!! ¡¡Está atrapada entre las cuerdas de una red!!

-¡¿CÓMO?! –exclamaron los otros dos, completamente estupefactos y se inclinaron hacia abajo para poder ver mejor, y allí estaba la desaparecida, colgada y con una de sus manos amarradas en las cuerdas de una red de unos de los cargamentos que los piratas habían lanzado al mar, sólo que esta se había quedado atorada en el casco del barco, para la buena estrella de Elizabeth, quien recién había vuelto en sí.

Llenos de felicidad, los tres comenzaron a pedir ayuda a gritos para que alguno de los oficiales viniera a ayudarlos para sacarla de allí, pues en el lamentable estado en que se encontraban los tres, no podrían ni levantar a un gato.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Benditos los ojos que te ven! ¡Creí que habías muerto! –le dijo Will desde lo alto-. ¡Quédate allí, que ya vienen a ayudarnos!

Elizabeth nada dijo, pero lo miraba con gran felicidad.

-Como si ella pudiera irse a otro lado… -murmuró Jack con sarcasmo, pero de pronto, un terrible grito resonó por todo el barco, entonces, para la sorpresa desagradable de todos, el terrible pirata asesino, Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, había roto la vela en donde estaba atrapado y sacó su espada para acabar con quien se le cruzara en el camino, varios militares cayeron bajo el filo de su espada, pero entonces, divisó a Jack Sparrow.

-¡¡Maldita perra!! ¡¡Tú morirás también!! –exclamó al mismo tiempo que bajaba velozmente la espada hacia su nueva victima.

Jack, asustado y sorprendido, trató de escapar, pero con tan mala suerte que tropezó con su vestido roto y cayó de bruces al suelo, permitiéndole al pirata poder acabar fácilmente con ella.

-¡¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! –gritó James aterrado cayendo al suelo sin poder hacer nada por su amada.

Todos temieron lo peor, pero de pronto, se escuchó la detonación de un mosquete, cuya bala fue a alojarse en la espalda del tremendo pirata, quien se dio vuelta lentamente para saber quién le había disparado.

Y allí estaba George Jacobson, parado gallardamente sobre cubierta, con su mosquete humeante en dirección hacia Morgan.

-Dije que no lastimaran a nadie más –dijo con voz suave pero imperante.

-¡¡Maldito infeliz!! –lo maldijo el pirata mientras se le lanzaba furioso contra aquel hermoso oficial, dispuesto a partirlo en dos con su espada.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron al comodoro Jacobson moverse con una rapidez increíble para esquivar el velocísimo golpe de espada de su atacante y asestarle un tremendo golpe de espada en la espalda, derrotándolo definitivamente.

-E-es increíble… -comentó Jack sorprendido ante semejante habilidad.

-No lo puedo creer… -murmuró Will, también estupefacto.

Y mientras que Morgan fue completamente atado y llevado hacia la celda de uno de los navíos militares, y que unos hombres ayudaran a sacar a Elizabeth de donde estaba enganchada y esta se lanzara luego llena de felicidad hacia los brazos de un alborozado Will Turner, el comodoro George Jacobson se acercó hacia donde estaba James Norrington para saber cómo estaba, pues ambos se conocían desde hacía ya muchos años y eran muy buenos amigos.

-¿Estás bien, James? ¿Estás mal herido? –le preguntó muy preocupado.

-Estaré bien en cuanto me encuentre descansando en una cómoda cama, George –respondió el aludido, sonriéndole amistosamente mientras el capitán del "Perla Negra" lo ayudaba a caminar apoyándolo sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Y quién es ella? –le preguntó Jacobson mientras miraba con recelo a la mujer que sujetaba a su viejo amigo.

-¿Yo? –Jack lo miró haciéndose el inocente para comenzar con su hechizo del anillo y así enamorarlo, pero en cuanto miró hacia el bello rostro del oficial, se quedó completamente atónito.

-Yo… -apenas dijo murmurando-…soy su prometida…

-¿Su… prometida? –el apuesto comodoro abrió enormemente sus hermosos ojos celestes, estupefacto.

**Notas de una Autora:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? No era mi verdadera intención hacer morir a Norrington, bueno, todavía no, espero, mientras no se me ocurra hacerlo en serio más adelante. ¡Pero logré lo que quería! ¡Hacer que todas ustedes (y mis personajes), creyeran que estaba muerto! (Me encanta sazonar con estas cosas a mis historias, las hace más interesante) **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¿Se habrá enamorado Jack de aquel oficial tan gallardo? La respuesta la tendrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora una apuesta. Ustedes dirán. ¿Jack estaba feliz porque Norrington estaba vivo o estaba feliz porque ya no se sentía culpable? ¡Esperaré sus respuestas!**

**Otra pregunta: El sacrificio de James hacia Jack, ¿hará que este lo tome por fin en serio?**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Luna! (Tu seudónimo me hace acordar a la gata negra de Sailor Moon… ¡cuantos recuerdos! ¡Quiero volver a ver esa serie! ¡Buuuuaaaah!)**

**Querida Monse, ¡vaya nombre! Aún tengo mucho qué aprender… Mi apellido es un tanto difícil… es Krutzfeldt.**

**¡Me quiero matar! ¡El capítulo anterior a este está lleno de errores de ortografía y tipografía! **

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	36. Demasiado Serio, Demasiada Libertina

**Capítulo 35: Demasiado Serio, Demasiada Libertina **

Los heridos, el poco cargamento rescatado y los muertos fueron trasladados a los otros navíos para poder llevarlos a salvo al puerto de Liverpool, en Inglaterra, ya que el barco mercante estaba demasiado estropeado como para poder navegar, gracias a que los crueles piratas de Morgan le habían destrozado la quilla, parte del casco, el mástil mayor y además le habían prendido fuego. El corto viaje duraría sólo un par de días, y mientras transcurrieran estos, irían dándole santa sepultura en el mar a los fallecidos. Los heridos serían atendidos por los médicos que habían venido con la armada naval inglesa, y entre sus pacientes, estaban nuestros protagonistas de esta historia.

Los más graves de los cuatro eran James Norrington y William Turner, ya que el comodoro tenía una larga y limpia herida de espada en el pecho, y el joven Will tenía un par de costillas fracturadas y la pierna derecha con una gran cortada. Elizabeth tenía fracturada la muñeca izquierda y la mandíbula, y tanto ella como Jack, habían perdido un par de dientes gracias a las terribles bofetadas que les había propinado el cruel Morgan. Y además, el capitán Sparrow tenía la nariz rota y un corte en el interior de la boca. Pero a pesar de todas esas colecciones de maltratos, ninguno de los cuatro estaban en peligro de muerte, sólo que como la medicina de la Edad Moderna aún no evolucionaba mucho desde la no muy lejana Edad Media, la recuperación iba a ser un tanto larga y dolorosa.

El capitán Jack Sparrow estaba bastante contrariado, ahora tenía que esperar más tiempo de lo pensado para poder romper con la maldición.

Luego del tiempo esperado, la victoriosa flota de la armada naval llegó sin problemas al puerto de Liverpool a las siete de la mañana, trayendo consigo a su preciosa y variada carga. La mercadería fue desembarcada en los almacenes del puerto para luego ser retiradas por quienes las esperaban, las malas noticias fueron reveladas a los diarios y los heridos fueron trasladados a un hospital, exceptuando a Jack, Will, Elizabeth y James, ya que como este último era amigo del comodoro Jacobson, todos irían a hospedarse en la lujosa casa de este, con un médico y enfermera personales.

El comodoro George Jacobson no se quedó con ellos en su casa, sino que siguió viaje en carruaje hasta la ciudad de Londres, travesía que duraría unos cuantos días, para poder asistir a su propia celebración militar para ser condecorado por su valor heroico y ascendido al rango de almirante. Dicha ceremonia estaba fechada el día después que él había capturado al temible pirata Morgan, pero debido a las circunstancias, la fecha había sido fijada una semana después.

El pobre Jack Sparrow daba las gracias con toda su alma porque aquel hombre se hubiera marchado, ya que desde la primera vez que lo había visto frente a frente, había sentido una irremediable atracción hacia él, y que muy por el contrario, Jacobson no había mostrado ningún interés sobre su persona a pesar de la fuerte influencia del hechizo del anillo maldito, sólo su interés radicaba en la salud de su buen amigo Norrington. Cada vez que aquel hombre pasaba al lado de Jack, este se ponía muy nervioso sin razón aparente, o eso creía, ya que el pobre pirata no quería siquiera pensar que había terminado por enamorarse de un hombre.

El comodoro George Jacobson, prontamente ascendido a almirante, con unos cuantos años menos que Jack y James, era un hombre sencillamente hermoso, de la misma estatura de Jack Sparrow (hombre, aclaremos), esbelto, de rostro recio y atractivo, no tenía un solo pelo en la barbilla, de bellos ojos celestes, y si no fuera porque usaba un impecable peluquín blanco como todos los demás finos caballeros militares, se vería un hermoso y largo cabello rubio. Su sola presencia irradiaba respeto y temor al mismo tiempo. De mirada fría y cortes, su personalidad revelaba a alguien duro y recto, mucho más que el comodoro James Norrington. Ataviado pulcramente con las finas ropas oficiales propias de alguien de su alta alcurnia, de andar digno e indiferente. De modales finos de un caballero de sociedad. No hablaba más que lo necesario, era soltero, astuto, inteligente e increíblemente insensible. Sabía controlar perfectamente tanto sus sentimientos como sus pensamientos. Coleccionista de antigüedades, había viajado por todo el mundo en busca de objetos para su colección. Su vida se basaba en la recta e inflexible obediencia a las leyes británicas y su terrible odio hacia los piratas, a quienes perseguía sin respiro hasta darles caza. Era conocido como el "Terror Ingles de los Siete Mares" por todos los piratas, quienes lo odiaban con toda sinceridad. Jacobson había iniciado su vida militar como tantos otros niños, desde la más tierna infancia, llevado por su tío. Había sido un ejemplo de prodigio desde sus inicios escolares, ganándose el desprecio de todos sus compañeros por su actitud fría e indiferente. James Norrington se contaba entre sus enemigos, hasta que por un acontecimiento sucedido entre ellos dos, el pequeño niño pasó a ser su único y mejor amigo de toda la vida. George Jacobson podía hacerse ver como una persona completamente fría e indiferente, pero si alguien necesitaba una ayuda, él estaba allí para dársela. Este gallardo oficial contaba con un pasado triste y doloroso, pero también contaba con un gran secreto que podía arruinar su vida y su carrera militar. Sólo Norrington conocía aquel secreto. A veces, cuando se tenía suerte de notarlo, Jacobson tenía una mirada muy triste y distante.

Pasó una semana desde que llegaron a Liverpool, los cuatro hospedados esperaban con ansias la llegada del ahora almirante George Jacobson, quien estaba a punto de llegar a casa. Will y Elizabeth no veían la hora de tener el mapa en sus manos para así poder ir en busca del contra hechizo y la piedra mística, James aún seguía confundido con respecto a traicionar a Jack o no, (y si habían estado juntos o no), y Jack…, bueno, Jack no se quería encontrar con el tal encantador Jacobson.

Aquella mañana en que esperaban la llegada del almirante, nuestros cuatro aventureros estaban reunidos en la habitación de James Norrington para hablar sobre la forma de hacerse con el tan ansiado mapa.

-Jack tiene que usar el poder de la maldición para seducirlo y quitarle el mapa –propuso Will, quien aún andaba en muletas y con el torso vendado.

-¡Claro! Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no eres el que tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio… -bufó Jack mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado del comodoro. El capitán Sparrow aún tenía vendada la nariz, y por eso, hablaba gangoso para la burla de Will y su novia.

-¡Pero, Jack! –Se quejó Elizabeth-. ¡Así fue como lo acordamos!

La joven Swann, para la diversión de Sparrow, seguía teniendo la mandíbula vendada (que por causa de eso hablaba en un tono raro y gracioso), y también la muñeca derecha.

-¡Bah! ¡Hazlo tú! –le dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca una botella de ron.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –le indagó Norrington un tanto molesto. Él era el que peor estaba de los cuatro, no por su herida de espada, sino por su estado anémico debido a que anteriormente no había comido ni dormido muy bien gracias a su problema con Jack Sparrow, y la pérdida de sangre había empeorado su salud. Seguía siendo el mismo pesado de antes, pero estaba más blanco que nunca.

-Tú sabes de donde –le respondió mordazmente.

-Ya. Lo trajiste de contrabando entre tus ropas. (Los otros dos los miraron con extrañeza)

-Eso. ¿Quieres? –le ofreció.

-No, gracias. Tenemos algo más importante qué hacer.

-¡Ah, claro! –se hizo el ofendido- ¡Tú prefieres seguir hablando de tu amiguito el almirante! … Hombres, siempre la hacen a una a un lado por los amigotes…

-Acuérdate que tenemos que conseguir el mapa… -replicó Will.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que "ese" sujeto no me da ni la hora? ¡Me mira como si me odiaría profundamente! El anillo no funciona con él… -y luego agregó casi en un murmullo- Seguramente es gay…

Norrington le clavó la mirada, enfurecido.

-No le permito que hable así de mi mejor amigo, Jack Sparrow. Usted no lo conoce como yo.

Los tres miraron a James muy sorprendidos, sobre todo Jack, pues hacía tiempo que el comodoro no lo trataba de "usted". Por lo visto, se había enojado en serio.

-¡Jah jah jah! ¡Sólo era una broma, Norry! –se rió nerviosamente el capitán mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda justo cuando este llevaba a sus labios un vaso de refrescante agua, haciendo que la volteara sobre las sábanas.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón! –Se disculpó Jack en serio por primera vez en su vida- Deja que yo te ayudo.

Y para sorpresa de todos, Jack le sacó la pieza mojada y fue a traer una seca.

-Salgamos de aquí, Elizabeth –le pidió el muchacho mientras le ponía una mano sobre el esbelto hombro de la joven.

-¿Pero por qué? –quiso saber.

-Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando entre ellos dos –apenas le respondió en un murmullo, para que Norrington no los escuchara.

-¡Oh! –se interesó, y luego le preguntó también por lo bajo:

-¿Me lo dirás?

-Primero tenemos que irnos de aquí –sugirió el muchacho.

-Claro… -y luego, la chica se volvió hacia el comodoro y le dijo con un tono demasiado alegre:

-Nos vamos, James. Convence a Jack para que haga lo que tenga que hacer, ¿sí? Nosotros vendremos a verte más tarde. ¡Adiós!

Y se llevó a rastras al pobre William fuera de la habitación, dejando bastante perplejo a Norrington. Cuando Jack llegó con la nueva muda de cama, se dio con que los otros dos no estaban.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Will tenía que ir al baño?

-Nooo –negó James con la cabeza al lamentar los malos modales de Jack-, pero creo que se les acaba de ocurrir algo.

-Espero que no se les ocurra que vaya desnudo al cuarto de ese hombre para tener que seducirlo… -comentó Jack con una mueca de disgusto-. Prefiero que me cortejen antes.

James lo miró un tanto perplejo ante tal extraña sentencia.

-Si es así, eso no funcionará –replicó terminantemente el comodoro-. Más bien se enfurecerá.

-¿Entonces es gay? –insistió Jack.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Pero es que nadie en su sano juicio podría negarse a semejante cuerpo como este, sólo mira lo sensual que es… -le dijo mientras se contoneaba voluptuosamente.

-… Ya deja de hacer eso… -James llevó su mano a la frente mientras bajaba la vista, bastante colorado-. Es mejor que me lo dejes a mí. Yo lo convenceré.

-¿Desnudo? No lo creo…, a menos que sea gay…

-¡Te dije que no es gay! ¡Y no me desnudaré!

-¿Entonces cómo lo harás? –Preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención a sus quejas- Déjamelo a mí, yo sé como tratar a sujetos duros como él. Sólo mira esta actuación:

Y el descarriado e inmoral Jack Sparrow, utilizando el cuerpo de Katrina Watson que el anillo le había dado, comenzó a hacerle un "numerito" bastante sensual al pobre y súper nervioso James Norrington, quien no sabía si mirarlo o no.

Mientras tanto, afuera, en la muy bien adornada galería de la casona, Will le rebelaba sus impresiones a su novia Elizabeth.

-¿No notaste que Norrington ha estado actuando de una manera muy extraña en estas últimas semanas desde que Jack se convirtió en mujer?

-Claro que sí… -y entonces, suspicaz, Elizabeth supo a dónde quería ir su novio- Acaso querrás decir que… él está…

-Enamorado de Jack Sparrow –Will terminó lo que iba a decir Elizabeth.

-¡Pero eso es completamente ridículo! –Ella trató de negarlo- ¿Tú crees?

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora todo encaja, Elizabeth! –exclamó emocionado ante la revelación que había hecho-, ¡Su ayuda para rescatar a Jack, su repentina aparición en el Perla Negra, el que siempre esté a su lado!

-¡Y cuando casi dio su vida por él! –agregó su novia excitadísima.

-¡Exacto! ¿Qué opinas?

-¡Que es increíblemente increíble…! –respondió casi sin aliento, pero luego agregó con un tono de lástima:

-Pobrecito, James. Acabar enamorándose de un sujeto tan despreciable como Jack…

"Eso suena bastante raro… -pensó la joven Swann- como si fueran gay…"

-Es por eso que quiere que Jack logre sacarse el anillo –dedujo William, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Seguramente… -secundó otra vez pensativa Elizabeth-. Y pensar que fue mi idea el que Jack fuera Katrina Watson, su prometida… Me siento una estúpida.

-Y yo le dije que otra vez lo iban a abandonar… Qué crueles fuimos…

-Sí…

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para sentirse culpables, ya que un saludo inesperado los sacó de sus tan concentrados sentimientos de culpa.

-Buenos días –oyeron decir de pronto los dos jóvenes, y cuando se volvieron, se dieron con la sorpresa de que quien los había acabado de saludar era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo popular y atractivo, almirante George Jacobson.

-¡Oh! ¡Es usted! –se asombró el muchacho- ¡Ya está de regreso!

-Así es, señor… -quiso saber su nombre, pues antes no habían tenido tiempo de presentarse.

-William Turner y la señorita Elizabeth Swann, hija del gobernador de Port Royal, Weatherby Swann –contestó rápidamente el muchacho, sintiéndose impresionado ante tanta grandeza.

-Mucho gusto, señorita. Mi amigo el comodoro Norrington me ha hablado mucho sobre usted –la saludó tomando suavemente su mano y besándola delicadamente.

-Bien, espero –dijo Elizabeth sonrojándose un poco ante tal belleza masculina.

-Los caballeros de bien jamás hablan mal de las señoritas finas como usted.

"¡Es un sueño!" –pensó la muchacha mientras se le quedaba mirando como una colegiala. Hasta sentía un poco de celos por Jack, sabiendo que este tenía el deber de seducirlo.

-¿Ha tenido una ceremonia excelente, almirante Jacobson? –le preguntó Will.

-Fue un procedimiento como cualquier otro -contestó tranquilamente sin darle mucha importancia mientras comenzaba a caminar por la galería seguido por la joven pareja.

-¿Y cómo están ustedes de sus heridas? –quiso saber.

-Bastante bien, gracias, todo por la buena voluntad de su señoría. Tiene al mejor medico de Liverpool.

-Me alegra saberlo. Él es mi tío. ¿Y cómo está el comodoro Norrington?

-Mucho mejor que antes, almirante Jacobson –respondió esta vez Elizabeth.

-Bien, entonces iré a verlo. Con el permiso de ambos, me retiro –y haciéndoles una corta inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió hacia las finas y costosas escaleras de mármol, dejándolos solos.

-¿Crees que Jack siga en la habitación de James? –le preguntó una intranquila Elizabeth a Will.

-No lo sé, pero si lo está, espero que se esté portando decentemente –fue la preocupada respuesta del muchacho. Pero ese deseo estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad…

Aunque no se le notaba, el almirante George Jacobson estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su buen amigo el comodoro James Norrington, pues hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían y sólo habían mantenido una comunicación por medio de las cartas. Mientras caminaba por el largo y elegante pasillo alfombrado con una larga y fina alfombra roja, no se imaginaba siquiera la desagradable escena que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Una vez que se detuvo frente a la habitación de su gran amigo, pensó que lo mejor sería no llamar a la puerta para no despertarlo si es que este se encontraba durmiendo, así que decidió entrar sigilosamente y sin avisar, y cuando lo hizo… ¡se encontró con una semidesnuda mujer encima se su buen amigo James!

-¡¡James!! ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que están haciendo?! –exclamó muy enojado el almirante dándole una mala sorpresa a los otros dos- ¡¡Estás delicado, por el amor de Dios!!

-¡Ups! –exclamó Jack mientras trataba de taparse rápidamente con lo que tenía a mano y salía rápidamente de la cama, dejando a un James Norrington más blanco que un papel, completamente abatatado.

-¡No es lo que usted piensa! –trató de defenderse la invitada.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿¡Ni siquiera están casados y ya están haciendo esto en mi decente morada?! ¡Es una falta de respeto hacia mí!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Él está en recuperación! ¡¿Acaso no te puedes esperar?!

-¿Y tú no? Podríamos arreglarlo… –le propuso pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. James sólo atinó a llevarse la mano sobre la frente, desesperado, pues sabía que eso irritaría aún más a su amigo.

Y tal como el comodoro lo había previsto, George Jacobson pasó a ser de leche tranquila, a leche hervida.

-¡¡Fuera de aquí!! –exclamó completamente enfurecido.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Will y Elizabeth se habían dirigido también hacia la recámara de Norrington para asegurarse de que nada malo estuviera pasando. Ambos seguían conversando sobre el tema de actualidad: la extraña relación entre el alocado Jack Sparrow y el inflexible James Norrington.

-¿Crees que Jack sienta algo por James? –preguntó Elizabeth dubitativa.

-¡Claro que no, Elizabeth! ¡Pero qué tonterías dices! –exclamó incrédulo el muchacho- ¡Jack es un hombre y jamás se enamoraría de otro hombre!

-Pero ya sabes lo desvergonzado que es… -siguió desconfiando-. Además, quizás lo afectó el que James se haya arriesgado por él.

-Escucha Elizabeth –Will se paró frente suyo y le colocó ambas manos en sus pequeños hombros-: por más descarriado o desvergonzado que sea Jack Sparrow, sigue siendo un hombre orgulloso de serlo. Te aseguró que jamás se entregaría a otro hombre.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, repentinamente se abrieron las puertas del cuarto de Norrington y vieron cómo el almirante Jacobson sacaba a empujones de allí a una Katrina Watson en ropa interior y precariamente envuelta en una sábana, quien se quedó parada mirando cómo le cerraban las puertas en las narices.

-¡Le dije que no estábamos haciendo nada! ¡Sólo le estaba mostrando algo! –protestó muy molesto mientras se acomodaba cómicamente la sábana y se disponía a irse a su habitación para vestirse, pero se dio de lleno frente a unos pasmadísimos William Turner y Elizabeth Swann.

-Este… Hola –los saludó mientras les sonreía con nerviosismo.

-¡Oh, por Dios…! –sólo pudo decir la joven. El muchacho estaba demasiado impactado como para decir algo.

Viéndose en tal predicamento, Jack Sparrow pensó desesperado:

"Creo que mejor me hubiera quedado en el "Holandés Errante"…".

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Espero que se hayan entretenido bastante con este capítulo. ¿Por qué el almirante Geroge Jacobson pierde los estribos con Katrina Watson? A ver… ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Respecto a las preguntas de antes, ¡estuvieron bastante acertadas! ¡Las felicito! ¡Conocen muy bien al personaje de Jack Sparrow!**

**Bueno, "La gran revelación" del misterioso pasado y secreto de Jacobson tendrá lugar en el siguiente capítulo o en el que le seguirá. Allí se verá porque el almirante odia a Jack Sparrow. (Ahora le tocará a nuestro capitán sufrir de amor y a Norrington vengarse por todas las que le hizo pasar). ¡SE VAN A SORPRENDER!**

**Querida Jackelin, perdona si no nos vemos en el Messenger, lo que pasa es que me la paso escribiendo aprovechando el poco tiempo que tengo para hacerlo. ¡Oh, maldita adicción!**

**Querida Monse: Jack no está cambiando, ¡está confundido! (Ya verás lo que pasará más adelante, te sorprenderás en serio)**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Luisa! ¡Espero que te diviertas mucho!**

**Anoche me vi por Cinecanal "El Hijo de Chuky". Bastante entretenida a pesar de que no pude verla muy bien a causa de mi trabajo. **

**Bueno, me despido.**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	37. La Verdadera Identidad de Jacobson

**Capítulo 36: La Verdadera Identidad de George Jacobson**

El almirante George Jacobson estaba realmente decepcionado con su amigo el comodoro Norrington, pues jamás se hubiera imaginado que tendría por prometida a una mujer tan disoluta como aquella a la que acababa de echar. Jacobson necesitaba que su amigo le diera una buena explicación al respecto.

-Bueno –se dirigió hacia su amigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-, espero que tengas una buena explicación al respecto.

James, que no estaba con la ropa desarreglada como lo había estado el desvergonzado del capitán Sparrow, suspiró un tanto cansado y recogió ambas piernas para abrazarlas. ¿Se decidiría a contarle la verdad a su mejor amigo? Lo miró, dudoso.

-¿Y? –insistió el otro- ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

-He de confesarte que es una historia algo difícil de creer, George –le dijo al fin.

-No importa, sólo quiero saber por qué te comprometiste con una mujer de esas características.

-En realidad, ella no es mi prometida…, como realmente quisiera que lo sea –esto último lo dijo en un tono entristecido.

Jacobson se asombró por aquel tono de voz casi nunca escuchado en su mejor amigo, entonces resolvió no ser tan duro y fue a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, a su lado.

-Explícame el por qué –insistió ya más tranquilo-. Cuéntamelo todo, James. No importa qué tan increíble sea tu historia, tú sabes que siempre creeré en lo que me digas.

El comodoro lo miró ahora más calmado, se decidió entonces a confiar en él y contárselo todo.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth y Will se llevaban a rastras al antes identificado con el género masculino, hacia su habitación para que se vistiera de una vez por todas. Tomada por cada brazo, Katrina Watson, antes, Jack Sparrow, se dejaba llevar con desgano y fastidio, y mientras caminaban por el pasillo, de vez en cuando se encontraban con alguno que otro sirviente, que quedaba pasmado ante tal desvergonzado espectáculo, pues cabe aclarar, que nuestro ex pirata masculino, ahora, femenino, llevaba puesto tan solo una sábana que apenas cubría sus anchos calzones y corsé ajustado (en aquellos tiempos no existía el sostén (corpiño), prenda que se inventó a principios del siglo XX).

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntaba Jack desafiante en cuanto se cruzaba con alguno de ellos- ¿Acaso nunca han visto antes a una chica en ropa interior?

Cuando apenas llegaron hasta los aposentos de Jack Sparrow, los dos jóvenes lo lanzaron adentro sin ninguna suavidad para luego entrar ellos y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo con James, Jack?! –quiso saber Elizabeth mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo índice mientras nuestro protagonista se ponía en pie.

-¡E-eso! ¡Se supone que eres bien mujer! Digo, ¡Hombre! –habló Will bastante nervioso y colorado, equivocándose mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre la semidesnuda, sexy y esbelta figura de su amigo.

-¡¡Tú mira hacia el otro lado hasta que el libidinoso de Jack se ponga algo de ropa!! –le ordenó Elizabeth enfurecida a su novio, quien de inmediato le hizo caso por temor a volverse a pelear con ella-. ¡Y tú, vístete de una buena vez! –le exigió la chica a Jack.

-¿Al final qué quieres, Elizabeth? –el aludido se hizo el ofendido poniendo los brazos en jarra y empezar a imitar a su "amiga":

-¡Jack! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Jack! ¡Vístete! ¡Jack! ¡Te amo! –dijo, hablando ridículamente.

-¡Yo no dije eso! –se defendió molesta.

-¡A que sí lo dijiste! –insistió el pirata.

-¡No! ¡Jamás te dije que te amo!

-¡Ajá! –Jack le hizo una seña para callarla- Ahora SÍ que lo dijiste.

-¡Gggrrrrrrr! ¡Cuánto te odio! –exclamó molesta al darse cuenta de la pequeña trampa gramatical de su "amigo".

Ya domesticada la "bestia", Jack Sparrow se dirigió hacia el guardarropa para sacar otro vestido de allí y así poder vestirse de una buena vez para que lo dejaran en paz. Sacó uno plateado con bellos bordados dorados, y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, dijo:

-Odio estas cosas… los bordados nunca me gustaron.

Elizabeth lo miró bastante enojada, y le dijo:

-¡¿Es que nunca puedes hablar en serio, Jack?! ¡Eres un estúpido hipócrita!

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres que hable en serio, querida? –la desafió el pirata mientras se ponía aquellas ropas femeninas-. Bueno, pues para empezar, estoy harto de este anillo y su condenada maldición, estoy harto de tener que ponerme estos vestidos incómodos, estoy harto de usar este corsé tan ajustado que no me deja espacio en el estómago más que para una copita de ron, estoy harto de tener que pellizcarme las mejillas para tenerlas sonrojadas, estoy harto de tener que peinarme con estos incómodos peinados, estoy harto de tener que usar estos diminutos zapatos que sólo me sacan callos, estoy harto de tener que perfumarme, estoy harto de tener que comportarme como una fina dama de sociedad, estoy harto de que me estén persiguiendo sólo por mi escultural cuerpo de diosa griega, y por sobre todas las cosas, ¡estoy harto de tener que bañarme todos los días! ¡No quiero saber nada de un comodoro enamorado ni de un almirante indiferente! ¡Sólo quiero volver a ser el capitán Jack Sparrow, emborracharme con todo el ron que quiera y navegar en mi querido "Perla Negra" por todo el Caribe!

Will y Elizabeth se le quedaron mirando bastante sorprendidos, aquel personaje estrafalario que por fin había terminado de sincerarse y de vestirse ante ellos. Jamás se habían imaginado lo duro que estaba siendo toda aquella situación para el pobre Jack Sparrow, hasta sintieron mucha lástima por sus calamidades. ¡Y ellos que se habían burlado cruelmente de él! Ahora que sabían lo que sentía, los dos jóvenes tratarían de ayudarlo en lo que pudieran.

-¿Qué les parece este vestido? ¿Me queda bien? ¿Hace juego con el color de mis ojos? –les preguntó femeninamente remilgado el supuestamente "sufrido" capitán del "Perla Negra", confundiendo a la pobre pareja. Otra vez se había burlado de ellos.

-¡Te queda espectacular! –exclamó rápidamente el baboso William Turner, pero su celosa novia lo jaló fuertemente de su cola de caballo para que se calmara.

-¿Lo ves, Jack? –se quejó-, ¡nunca nos dices la verdad! ¿Fue cierto todo lo que nos dijiste?

-Tan cierto como que Will es virgen –contestó frescamente el pirata.

-¡Oye! –se molestó el aludido.

-¡Will! ¿Acaso no lo eres? –se ofendió Elizabeth-. ¿Estuviste con otra mujer antes?

El pobre de Turner se quedó sin saber qué decir hasta que hizo un ademán de fastidio y le replicó:

-Mira, Elizabeth, lo que más nos interesa saber ahora es qué estaba haciendo Jack en la habitación de Norrington para que el almirante Jacobson los sacara a empujones semidesnudo.

-¡Claro! –se quejó el capitán Sparrow- ¡Ahora te conviene! ¿Verdad?

-Dinos qué estabas haciendo, Jack –insistió el joven, ignorando las quejas del pirata y la mirada acusadora de su novia-, estamos preocupados por tu masculinidad…

Jack Sparrow bufó fastidiado, y mientras se sentaba pesadamente sobre un bello diván color lila, les dijo:

-Sólo le estaba mostrando cómo haría para poder seducir al almirante estirado.

-¡No le digas así! ¡Él es todo lo que una mujer desea en un hombre! –se molestó Elizabeth al escuchar cómo difamaban a su héroe.

-¡Elizabeth! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?–la amonestó Will, celoso, pero tratando de ignorarlo (esta vez le tocó el turno a ella de hacerse la tonta) se dirigió hacia Jack y le preguntó apresuradamente:

-¿Y crees que lo enamorarás como lo hiciste con Norrington? ¿Crees que él hará todo lo que tú le pidas como lo hace tu títere? No me extraña de ti, pues siempre estás utilizando a tu antojo y conveniencia a todo el mundo.

-¡Exacto! –reafirmó el desvergonzado pirata mientras se volvía a poner en pie y tomaba a Will Turner por el cuello de la camisa y le acercaba su rostro al de él mientras le decía sugerentemente ante la sorpresa de Elizabeth:

-Es lo mismo que haré contigo más adelante, jovencito. No sabes cuánto me voy a divertir contigo.

Y mientras lo soltaba, dejándolo bastante atontado, Jack Sparrow se dirigió hacia la puerta, (caminando más raro de lo habitual gracias a los zapatos), la abrió, y antes de salir, giró su rostro hacia sus "amigos" y les dijo:

-¿Quieren saber de lo que soy capaz para volver a ser un hombre? Soy un descarriado y pervertido pirata que no tiene reglas… -hizo unas muecas como si repensara en lo que acababa de decir-, bueno, quizás es más una guía… Pero, eso no importa ahora, ya se enterarán de lo que haré para obtener ese mapa. Adiós.

Y cerró la puerta, dejando a un Will Turner y a una Elizabeth Swann bastante perplejos.

-¿Qué crees que hará? –le preguntó la chica sin sacar los ojos de la puerta.

-Creo, que perder su virginidad –respondió e muchacho, también sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

-Pero entonces será una mujer para siempre.

-Bueno, quizás se lo robe cuando lo seduzca…

Elizabeth suspiró, en cierta manera, envidiaba la libertad de aquel pirata. Envidiaba que pudiera ser tan libertino con Jacobson. ¡Oh! ¡Aquel sujeto era un adonis para ella!

-Si hace eso, tendremos que escaparnos junto con él… -dijo luego, resignada ante su suerte.

-Si es que logra hechizarlo. Me parece extraño que el anillo no funcione sobre ese hombre… -dijo pensativo el muchacho, quien comenzaba otra vez a tener celos por Katrina Watson.

A todo eso, el comodoro James Norrington le había contado completamente TODO a su más íntimo amigo, no le había ocultado nada, pues confiaba plenamente en su juicio.

-Y eso es todo lo que me ha ocurrido hasta ahora, George. Todo esto ha sido una completa locura… -se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, totalmente abatido-. Como mujer, ese pirata está acabando conmigo… ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Estoy completamente rendido a sus pies…

George frunció la boca y el entrecejo, disgustado, luego, lentamente le colocó la mano sobre su hombro y le preguntó muy seriamente:

-James, ¿realmente crees que pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

El comodoro se tomó su tiempo para contestar, y mirándolo a los ojos, le respondió desesperado:

-A veces creo que sí, pero otras veces creo que no, que él me está engañando, utilizando a su antojo, pues sabe que estoy locamente…, enamorado de… ella…

-Seguramente te está engañando –le dijo sin dudarlo-. Tienes que entregarlo a Lord Beckett de inmediato en cuanto la "Piedra Mística" esté en tus manos.

-Pero… -replicó dubitativo-, ¿crees que sea eso lo correcto? No apruebo lo que ese hombre quiere hacer con él.

-Deja de pensar en lo que es correcto o no. Piensa en lo que debes hacer o no. Serás almirante si cumples con los pedidos de Beckett, piénsalo bien, es la oportunidad de tu vida. Sparrow es un pirata desalmado y ni siquiera siente algo por ti. No seas tonto y sigue mi consejo, James.

Norrington guardó silencio por unos momentos, luego sonrió y le dijo:

-Sé que tienes razón, George, siempre has podido conservar la cabeza en su lugar, pero no podré hacer lo que me pides si no conseguimos el mapa.

-Le daré ese estúpido mapa si tanto lo necesita. Lo prometo. Pero no puedo fingir alguna simpatía hacia ese sucio pirata... –bajo la cabeza y guardó silencio por unos momentos-, temo que pueda descubrirme…

-Jack jamás sabrá por qué nunca podrá hechizarte con el anillo, te lo prometo –le juró James con gran solemnidad mientras también le colocaba la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

El almirante George Jacobson lo miró con una expresión de dulzura y agradecimiento en sus ojos, como que quisiera confesarle algo que había guardado en lo más profundo se su corazón desde hacía ya años. Pero James, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Para el oficial, sólo era su mejor amigo y nada más.

Jacobson suspiró resignado y luego se levantó de la cama.

-Eso lo sé –respondió, sonriéndole cariñosamente, para luego cambiar de una expresión dulce a la de una seria, y retirarse de la alcoba de su amigo.

El comodoro James Norrington se quedó mirando por unos instantes hacia la puerta recientemente cerrada, pensativo, paro luego pestañear varias veces y volver al presente.

-No entiendo cómo puedes vivir así, mi querido… amigo –dijo, suspirando.

Después de haber dejado a su amigo James descansar tranquilo, el almirante George Jacobson se dirigió hacia el salón de antigüedades para sacar el dichoso mapa de una vitrina y luego dirigirse hacia su propia alcoba para poder descansar un rato hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde le daría el mapa a Jack. El viaje en carruaje había sido bastante agotador, y sobre todo, el estresante impacto de la increíble historia que James le había contado, sobre todo, cuando él le había dicho que era capaz de casarse con Sparrow si es que habían tenido relaciones.

Mientras caminaba muy pensativo por el pasillo, pudo notar con desagrado que la "prometida" de su amigo, Katrina Watson, estaba sentada en el fino marco de una enorme ventana. Cuando estaban a punto de cruzarse, Jack (Katrina), se levantó para saludar al almirante, tratando de hechizarlo con la maldición del anillo.

-Buenos días –le dijo,

-Aquí tienes tu estúpido mapa –le dijo de malas mientras se lo entregaba rudamente y se marchaba de allí sin decir una palabra más, dejando a un Jack Sparrow bastante confundido y sorprendido, mirándolo sin poder decir una sola palabra por unos momentos.

-Soy increíblemente seductor… -murmuró-, ni siquiera le dije qué quería y me dio el mapa sin problemas. Seguramente somos almas gemelas…

Jack se quedó mudo otra vez, sin ganas de seguir haciendo el tonto, estaba preocupado por lo que sentía por aquel hombre, estaba muy preocupado. ¿Acaso Elizabeth tenía razón? ¿El inigualable Jack Sparrow, el capitán Jack Sparrow había perdido su masculinidad? Él tenía que admitirlo, sería demasiado tonto si no lo reconocía. Él estaba enamorado del almirante Geoge Jacobson, perdidamente enamorado, y nada podía hacer al respecto. ¿Acaso sería capaz de entregarse a él? ¡Sería una completa locura! ¡Sería su esposa y sirvienta para siempre! ¡Adiós libertad! ¡Adiós mar! Y sobre todo ¡Adiós Perla Negra! Pero… ¿y si ser la mujer de Jacobson no fuera tan malo? ¿Valía entonces la pena? ¿sería feliz?

-Tengo que encontrar pronto la forma de quitarme este anillo… -murmuró preocupado mientras alzaba la mano frente suyo y miraba el objeto de su preocupación.

Una vez en sus habitaciones, el almirante fue hasta su escritorio y sacó de uno de sus cajones una vieja y ajada carpeta, de la cual sacó unos papeles y se puso a leerlos con detenimiento por un largo lapso de tiempo. Buscó en ellos, una lista de nombres, el nombre del hombre que le interesaba, pues sabía que lo había leído allí alguna vez, leyó y leyó hasta que por fin lo encontró.

-… Así que tú también estuviste allí, capitán Jack Sparrow… -comentó rencorosamente-. Entonces, fue la decisión de la providencia el que James te haya traído hasta mí…

Sonriendo malignamente, Jacobson guardó otra vez aquellos viejos papeles en el cajón bajo llave. Estaba satisfecho, por fin su venganza se concretaría por completo. Entonces, sucedió algo que nadie jamás, salvo James Norrington, sabía acerca de este rudo hombre.

Aquel gran almirante laureado por todo el mundo, luego de haber cerrado con llave todas las cerraduras de las puertas y las ventanas, después de haber corrido todas las cortinas de la habitación, después de haberse asegurado de que nadie se encontraba escondido en ningún lugar de su recámara, el gran almirante George Jacobson, el "Héroe de Inglaterra", el "Terror Inglés de los Siete Mares", el "Caballero de la Espada", se paró frente al espejo, observándose por unos momentos, hasta que de repente, se sacó la peluca de un tirón lanzándola al suelo con frustración, dejando que una hermosa mata de cabellos dorados salieran de su escondite. Entonces, desde sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de dolor y rencor, se mordió los labios tratando de dominar su ira, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y dijo, esta vez con una voz completamente femenina:

-Maldito pirata, vas a pagar todo lo que le estás haciendo a mi amado James. ¿Sufres por ser lo que no eres? Tú nunca sabrás lo que es vivir siendo otra persona, Jack Sparrow, siendo lo que no eres en realidad, sin poder demostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos… -sus ojos centellaron-. Yo, Isabel Jacobson, hija de los fallecidos Lord Stanley Jacobson y Lady María Saint Francis, y hermana del fallecido George Jacobson, juré en mi infancia que aunque tendría que sacrificar toda mi feminidad, me vengaría de todos aquellos piratas que mataron a toda mi familia hace ya 20 años... Lo prometí y lo sigo manteniendo, y tú serás el próximo que caerá bajo el filo de mi espada vengadora, capitán Jack Sparrow.

**Notas de una Autora Entristecida:**

**¿Alguna vez quisieron a una mascota tanto que les dolió cuando murió? Pues resulta que ayer murió mi amado gorrión llamado José, luego de haber estado conmigo durante tres hermosos años. Lo crié desde que era un pichón, y de inmediato supe que era ciego, y así fue, no podía ver y tenía una patita chueca. Era un amor, era mi ángel, y jamás lo olvidaré. **

**Mañana viajaré con mi mamá a Salta, la capital de mi provincia que lleva el mismo nombre. Estaremos allí por unos cinco días de vacaciones, así que no se preocupen si no actualizo rápido, pero tengan por seguro que me desesperaré allá al no poder seguir escribiendo este lindo fics, jeh.**

**¿Y? ¿se sorprendieron sobre la verdadera identidad de Jacobson? En el próximo capítulo se enterarán del porqué de su falsa identidad. (Esto parece una historia de travestis, en fin… así salió esto, escribo por inspiración)**

**Jack ama a Isabel sin saber su verdadera identidad, Isabel ama a James, quien no siente lo mismo por ella, Will se siente atraído a Jack, Elizabeth se siente atraída a George… ¡Qué lío! ¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Quieren que George Jacobson siga apareciendo en este fics? Realmente tengo pensado el fics siguiente a este, en el que se decidirá la relación entre Jack e Isabel.**

**Querida Dafty, ¡me interesa muchísimo sus opiniones! ¡No sabes lo mucho que me inspiran!**

**Querida Jenny, gracias por perdonarme… **

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(Le dedico este capítulo a mi querido gorrión, quien me enseñó a amar a todos los pájaros) **


	38. El Porqué de la Falsa Identidad

**Fe de Erratas:**

**Ayer descubrí que Elizabeth tenía 12 años cuando se encontró por primera vez con Will, y si pasaron luego 8 años…, bueno, ya tendría 20 años, ¿no?**

**Capítulo 37: El Porqué de la Falsa Identidad**

Isabel Jacobson, vestida con ropas de dormir masculinas, se acostó en su mullida y enorme cama para descansar de aquel tumultuoso día y tratar así de dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Isabel suspiró cansada y algo molesta, hasta para dormir tenía que seguir representando su papel del almirante George Jacobson. A decir verdad, ya se estaba cansando de toda aquella farsa, de no poder decirle a su amigo James lo mucho que lo amaba, de no poder vivir una vida normal como toda mujer que se precie… Suspiró nuevamente, daba gracias que la suerte le sonriera una vez más y le haya puesto fácilmente en su camino al capitán Jack Sparrow. Por fin acabaría con el último de los piratas responsables del asesinato de su pequeña familia. Suspiró otra vez y se revolvió en la cama. ¿Cuándo lo mataría? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que primero tenía que romper la maldición que había caído sobre ese sujeto, pues de otra manera, sabía que James jamás la perdonaría si a quien mataba era a su amada "Katrina Watson". Jack tenía que, forzosamente, convertirse nuevamente en un hombre para que James volviera a la normalidad.

Isabel volvió a removerse en la cama, y al darse cuenta de que no tenía sueño, se levantó para dar una caminata en su amplia habitación hasta que le diera sueño.

Caminó descalza por todo el salón, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para ver uno que otro recuerdo de su triste pasado. Vio el cuadro de su familia: ella, sus padres y su hermano gemelo. En aquel entonces, allí, ella tendría unos 8 años de edad, justo unos meses antes de que ellos murieran. Su madre era hermosa y simpática, su padre era un hombre sabio y bondadoso, y su hermano era un completo demonio, pero un demonio muy querible.

Isabel cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de reprimir sus deseos de llorar, debía comportarse como un hombre. Los cuatro iban rumbo a las Américas para ser parte de la colonización, pero un barco pirata interceptó el navío mercante en que viajaban, y nada pudieron hacer al respecto. La muerte de su familia a mano de aquellos desalmados piratas fue terrible, abusaron y mataron de un disparo a su madre, a su padre lo degollaron y a su hermanito lo ahorcaron por pura diversión. Y ella había visto todo desde su escondite, absolutamente todo. ¿Cómo había hecho para escapar de aquel horrible final? No lo recordaba, pero sí recordaba todo el odio que comenzó a nacer en su pequeño corazón, quería vengarse de aquellos rufianes que había asesinado a sangre fría a su familia.

La joven almirante de 34 años dejó de mirar el cuadro de su familia y caminó hasta el siguiente retrato de tu querido tío Christian Jacobson, quien la había cuidado y apoyado en todo a lo largo de su vida. Entonces, los lejanos recuerdos volvieron a su mente

Isabel, luego de ser rescatada unos días después por otro barco mercante para entonces ser llevada a Lisboa, Portugal, fue adoptada por su tío, el doctor Christian Jacobson. Éste la llevó a una solitaria villa en España y allí permaneció ella, por un año completo en un mutismo total hasta que un día, se decidió a actuar. Le había costado muchísimo convencer a su tío, de ingresar a la Real Academia Naval para poder convertirse en un soldado y así vengar a su familia. El problema no sólo radicaba en la locura de la idea, sino que a las mujeres no se les permitía hacer ningún servicio militar, apenas las hijas de acaudalados lograban una mediana educación, pero ni ricas ni pobres lograban tener decisión y libertad sobre sus vidas y destinos. Sólo existían para casarse, servir al marido y tener hijos, no podían aspirar a seguir una carrera o profesión. Pero su tío, como veía la madurez y la tozudez de la niña, decidió apoyarla en todo.

Al comienzo fue difícil, pues acostumbrada a los modales propios de una niña de su edad, le resultó ardua la tarea de convertirse en un niño, cuyo nombre era George Jacobson. La idea de su tío consistía en hacerla pasar por un niño, y como Isabel jamás había salido de la mansión en donde vivía junto con él, a su tío no le costó nada decir a todos que era su sobrino el que se había salvado, y no su sobrina. Y así comenzó su vida haciéndose pasar como su hermano muerto George Jacobson, tubo que aprender a comportarse como niño, a sentir como niño, a vestirse como niño, terminó de aprender a leer, escribir y contar. Pasó un año de duro aprendizaje, pero al fin todos sus esfuerzos dieron fruto cuando fue aceptado como estudiante en la Escuela Naval. Para no ser descubierto, su tío también ingresó a dicha institución para hacerse cargo de las revisaciones médicas. Para no correr riesgos innecesarios, ella tenía que prescindir de las amistades, aunque se estuviera muriendo por la soledad.

Isabel dejó de mirar el retrato de su tío y sus ojos se posaron sobre su diploma y varias medallas y sonrió. Sus seis años en la Academia habían sido muy extraños, confusos recuerdos de tristezas y alegrías, de conocimientos invaluables y crecimiento personal. Allí vivió acosada por sus compañeros, quienes envidiaban su intelecto y rectitud, sus profesores se enorgullecían de ser su mejor alumno, pero las pruebas físicas habían sido una verdadera tortura para su femenina fuerza muscular, pero ella no se había dado por vencida, se había esforzado para lograr sus metas, y la fuerza y la velocidad fueron parte de sus habilidades combativas. Pero lo que más le gustó de la Academia, fue conocer a su único amigo, James Norrington, quien en un principio, había sido uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos. Gracias a un incidente con sus compañeros, James, sintiendose culpable, le había ofrecido su incondicional amistad y apoyo, pasando a ser un héroe frente a los infantiles ojos de Isabel. Y desde aquel día, el muchacho siempre la defendería de sus nada amistosos compañeros de clase, sin saber siquiera que su amigo era en realidad una niña.

La oficial se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, recordando el día en que James, con sus 16 años recientemente cumplidos, tuvo que partir de Inglaterra en un barco militar, rumbo a su primer viaje como oficial raso. Aquella mañana, ella casi le había confesado su verdadera identidad, ansiosa por contarle cuanto lo amaba en realidad, pero no pudo hacerlo, su venganza estaba antes que su propia vida.

Luego, cuando ella cumplió los 16 años, tuvo la gran suerte de viajar en el mismo navío militar que su amigo, y por supuesto, su tío la acompañaba como médico de a bordo. Pero luego de unos meses de navegación, lo que tuvo que ser un tranquilo viaje de preparación, se convirtió en un viaje de terror al ser atacados por un barco pirata en un día tormentoso. Todos los tripulantes de la fragata pelearon con valentía, pero algo impensado ocurrió. Isabel, por querer evitar que una bala impactara en su amigo James, lo empujó para ser ella quien la recibiera, cayendo entonces al embravecido mar. Su amigo, al ver lo ocurrido, también se lanzó al agua para rescatarlo, aunque aquella acción significara morir ahogado.

El mar, encrespado, no dejó que los dos náufragos pudieran volver a subir a bordo de su barco, por lo tanto, fueron arrastrados por la corriente hasta una isla desierta, y allí, cuando James Norrington quiso vendarle la herida de bala, supo que su gran amigo George Jacobson, no era un hombre, sino una mujer.

Isabel no tubo que darle muchas explicaciones a James porque éste sabía, por lo que ella le había contado en los años anteriores, el motivo de su presencia en la milicia naval, lo cual, era la venganza. El que su amigo fuese una mujer, lo había sorprendido bastante, pero después de todo, seguía siendo la misma persona que había conocido todos esos años, seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Pasaron algunos días antes de que ambos fueran rescatados por su propia embarcación, James Norrington le había prometido a Isabel que guardaría con su vida el secreto de su verdadera identidad. Ella no tenía una herida grave, y para que los demás no notaran algo "raro" en ella, James le había prestado parte de sus ropas.

En un principio, el tío de Isabel, Christian Jacobson, no le había gustado que Norrington supiera de la verdadera identidad de su sobrina, pero al ver que era una persona de confiar y un buen amigo de Isabel, lo aceptó como tal.

Pasaron los años, su único amigo había partido hacia Port Royal y la carrera de George Jacobson fue un éxito total para su edad, gracias a su inteligencia, valentía y sagacidad, había subido rápidamente grado por grado hasta alcanzar el más alto rango de la armada naval: el almirantazgo. Durante aquellos años, ella logró investigar los nombres de todos los piratas que habían atacado a "La Gaviota", el navío mercantil en el que ella y su familia habían viajado hacia América y fueron atacados. Con los nombres escritos en unos archivos, comenzó a buscarlos uno por uno y a hacerlos pagar por la muerte de su querida familia, y ahora, el último de los piratas estaba allí en su casa, y aquel pirata era nada más ni nada menos, que el capitán Jack Sparrow, ahora convertido en una mujercita atolondrada llamada "Katrina Watson", de quien Norrington estaba enamorado.

Isabel bufó fastidiada, sí, estaba celosa, ¿y qué?, lo había estado muchas veces desde los 15 años, y sabía que nada podía hacer, ya que había hecho una elección en su vida, y lo malo de aparentar ser un hombre, era que no podía casarse más que con una mujer o vivir sola y callar para siempre lo que sentía por James. Su simulada vida era una soledad torturadora, a sus 34 años de edad jamás había besado a nadie, y por consiguiente, jamás había estado con un hombre.

Odiaba y detestaba a "Katrina Watson" por hacer sufrir a su amado, y los mismos sentimientos iban para Elizabeth Swann, ya que desde que había sabido por las cartas de James, que éste quería casarse con ella para luego ser rotundamente rechazado, había despreciado a esa mujer.

¡Oh! ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado confesarle su amor! Pero no podía, su venganza estaba primero… ¿Y qué haría luego de matar a todos aquellos sucios piratas? Bueno, Isabel había pensado con ser fiel a sus sentimientos y contárselos a James Norrington, entonces ambos huirían hacia América y vivirían juntos para siempre en la reciente ciudad de Nueva York, donde nadie los reconociera. ¿Pero acaso él sentía lo mismo que ella? No lo sabía, pero contaba con que así fuera, ya que su vida no tendría más sentido después de haber completado su venganza.

Isabel Jacobson, alias, George Jacobson, se dirigió hacia su cama para dormir luego de que revisara que todo estuviera bien cerrado y no permitiera entrar a nadie. Y mientras se acostaba, había tomado una gran decisión respecto a la maldición de Jack Sparrow.

Era el otro día, y nuestros cuatro protagonistas se encontraban desayunando en la enorme sala que hacía de comedor, James, ya mucho más repuesto, miraba con desaprobación a Will y a Elizabeth mientras peleaban con "Katrina" para arrebatarle los licores que éste había sacado sin permiso de la alacena.

-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre desayunar con Vodka, Jack?! –se quejaba la joven Swann mientras trataba de quitarle dicha botella.

-¡Ssshiiit…! Aquí me llamo "Katrina", Elizabeth, no lo olvides –le advirtió este mientras abría la botella y se llevaba el fuerte líquido hacia su garganta.

-Eso lo dices cuando te conviene, ¿verdad? –se quejó Will.

-Exacto –asintió, incorregible.

Y sin que a Jack le diera tiempo para reaccionar, James Norrington le arrebató la bebida y le dijo:

-Recuerda que como "Katrina Watson", respondes como mi prometida, por lo tanto: ¡NA-DA DE RON! –y le quitó la botella.

-Pero si esto no es ron, es vodka.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, porque aparte de tener nombres diferentes, el ron está hecho de caña de azúcar y el vodka está hecho de centeno, por lo tanto, tu sentencia no me vale –y le arrebató la botella para llevársela a los labios.

-¡También va para el vodka! –insistió el comodoro mientras le volvía a quitar dicho elemento.

Jack Sparrow frunció el entrecejo, e inmediatamente sacó otra botella de entre sus ropas y se llevó nuevamente el contenido hacia su garganta ante las miradas estupefactas de los otros tres.

-¡Te dije que nada de Vodka ni nada de ron! –se molestó su "Prometido".

-Pero no objetaste nada contra el Jerez –arguyó triunfante el pirata.

-¡También el Jerez! –exclamó con la paciencia ya agotada y le volvía a quitar la botella, pero Jack sacó inmediatamente otra.

-¿Y eso qué es…? –preguntó fatigadamente James.

-¿Esto? Es Whisky, ¿quieres?

-No. ¿Qué más traes en tu vestido?

-¿A parte de mi cuerpo totalmente sexy? Bueno, a ver… -el dudoso capitán del "Perla Negra" hizo como que contara en su mente para luego contar con los dedos de su mano-, pues…: Absenta, Anís, Aguardiente, Brandy, Chicha, Cachaça, Champán, Cerveza, Cóctel, Hidromiel, Ginebra, Grappa, Orujo, Pisco, Ron, Sake, Sidra, Singani, Tepache, Tequila, Vino…, etc, etc, etc.

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos al capitán Jack Sparrow.

"¿Todo eso tenía Isabel en su alacena?" –se preguntó James un tanto confundido, no sabía nada de la afición de su amiga hacia la bebida.

-¿Y cómo escondes todo eso en tu vestido? –preguntó un curioso Will.

-¿No quieres venir a averiguarlo? –le preguntó seductoramente el inescrupuloso pirata haciéndole un provocativo guiño.

-¡¡Sí!! –exclamó feliz el muchacho con un brillo libidinoso en sus ojillos.

-¡¡Te voy a matar, William Turner!! –Gritó Elizabeth muerta de celos lanzándose contra su afligido novio.

Y mientras ellos dos armaban alboroto, James se mantenía pensativo con su nuevo descubrimiento sobre su amiga, y Jack aprovechaba para tomarse todo su contrabando, apareció el almirante George Jacobson y les dijo tranquilamente sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía en el elegante comedor:

-Debo anunciarles, damas y caballeros, que debido a los problemas que mi amigo James Norrington tiene para con ustedes, he decidido acompañarlos en su viaje y ayudarlo en todo lo que me sea posible –y dicho al hecho, George se marchó de allí totalmente imperturbable, dejando a todos completamente atónitos.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, yo por mi parte, estoy muy feliz por volver a mi escritura. Y sí, lo he pensado, voy a ser escritora.**

**Y bueno, ya conocen las razones de Isabel, ¿qué opinan? ¿Realmente Jack estuvo en el momento en que asesinaban a la familia de ella? ¿Tuvo algo que ver? ¿Alguna vez James sentirá algo más que amistad por su amiga? **

**¡Mil gracias por contarme de sus animalitos! ¡Jamás dejen de amarlos!**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics ****KyroS Grimmauld Pukk****! ¡Espero que te siga gustando! ¡Por supuesto que tus ideas serán bienvenidas para mí al igual que las ideas de las demás chicas! Yo veo cuál conviene más y la uso depende la situación que se vaya desarrollando.**

**Querida Aldi, casi le atinas.**

**Querida Jackelin, no te preocupes por el horario, con que me escribas aquí es suficiente para saber de ti, y no te enojes con tu papá, ¿sí?. (Pero ya veremos si podemos conectarnos algún día).**

**Querida Leo, George seguirá apareciendo. Y tenía que dejarles un mensaje a mis leales lectoras, era algo que les debía.**

**Querida Dafty, las aves son mi pasión y los gorriones son mis favoritos. ¡Ni cuenta me había dado con que el apellido de Jack significaba gorrión! Gracias por el dato. Y respira tranquila, chica, que Jack no es gay, pero como él no sabe que George es una mujer, pues… **

**Querida Luisa, no te preocupes, que no me he olvidado de la tripulación del "Perla", en el próximo capítulo los volverás a ver de nuevo… Y sí, habrán serias peleas, y confusiones…**

**Querida Luna, nadie sabe de la verdadera identidad de George (salvo James), así que de alguna manera, parece gay. Logré engañarlas de nuevo, ¿verdad? **

**Querida Janita, espero que así sea.**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo, ¡saludos a todas!**

… **Espero poder leer sus fics… No crean que no quiero, ¡es que no me da el tiempo! ¡Buuuuaaaaaah!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	39. Yo te Atrapo, tú me Atrapas

**Capítulo 38: Yo te Atrapo, tú me Atrapas (Catch You, Catch Me) **

Pasaron algunas semanas después del anuncio repentino del almirante George Jacobson, y mientras que luego de eso, éste partiera hacia Londres para hacer algunos preparativos durante su ausencia mientras ayudaba a su amigo Norrington, éste, Jack, Will y Elizabeth, sopesaban los pros y los contras de su presencia en su empresa de romper la maldición del anillo.

-Le contaste todo, ¿verdad, James? ¿Hasta el trasvestimo de Jack? –le preguntó la joven Swann mientras el supuesto trasvestido la asesinaba con la mirada.

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa torneada. Todos muy serios, pero Jack Sparrow se encontraba jugando con unos adornos de porcelana como si nada grave estuviera ocurriendo.

-Absolutamente todo. Si no se lo explicaba, jamás nos hubiera entregado el mapa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el anillo de Jack no podía hechizarlo? –inquirió Will muy extrañado.

James Norrington alzó los hombros con indiferencia y contestó:

-Por alguna extraña razón, ese hechizo provoca otro efecto en Jacobson. Recuerden que su extraña amiguita de los pantanos nos dijo que así actuaba la maldición del anillo.

-Es extraño que rechace a Katrina –opinó Elizabeth con mala intención-, ya que ella es una mujer libidinosa, abusiva, mentirosa, y sumamente fácil.

-Gracias por el cumplido –replicó el aludido con una sonrisa simulada-, pero resulta que tu querido almirante es todo un gay.

-¡Retráctate ya mismo, Jack Sparrow! –le ordenó la joven, totalmente enfurecida al escuchar cómo difamaban a su héroe.

-Capitán –corrigió el pirata descaradamente-, capitán Jack Sparrow.

-¡Ya te dije que no es gay! –replicó James, también muy enojado.

-¡¡Ya cállense!! –exclamó el joven Turner, haciendo que todos se callaran al instante-. ¡Recuerden que tenemos que decidir lo que haremos ahora con la inoportuna decisión de ese tal Jacobson que se cree tan espectacular!

El comodoro Norrington lo fulminó con la mirada, pero William se hizo como que no lo había notado. El oficial estaba a punto de replicar, pero el sonido de un adorno rompiéndose le llamó la atención al igual que a los otros dos.

-¡Ups! ¡Perdón! –Jack pidió disculpas sonriendo estúpidamente mientras trataba de esconder con el pie el adorno recién roto debajo de la mesa.

Entonces, James le quitó la otra porcelana y le advirtió molesto:

-No-to-ques-na-da.

El aludido le contestó con un gesto descarado.

-¿Será una buena idea el que nos acompañe? –inquirió Will dubitativo, tratando de seguir con el tema en cuestión.

-No quiero que ese sujeto odioso viaje con nosotros –protestó Jack, a quien todavía lo tenía horrorizado su indiscutible atracción hacia aquel hombre. ¡Ni por todos los tesoros de los siete mares lo quería al lado suyo a bordo del "Perla Negra"!

-Yo no le veo nada malo… -fue la femenina respuesta de una soñadora Elizabeth Swann.

-Bien. Que no venga con nosotros –fue la cortante y celosa respuesta del muchacho, su novia ni siquiera lo notó.

-¿Y qué opinas tú, Norry? Si tu amiguito viene con nosotros al "Perla Negra" se armará un gran escándalo a bordo. A duras penas mis hombres te soportan, no creo que quieran al famoso almirante George Jacobson a su lado –Todo esto lo había dicho Jack, ansioso por evitar que aquel sujeto siguiera estando en su vida.

-… Lo único que puedo decir… -empezó el aludido-, es que una vez que Jacobson toma una decisión, es muy difícil que cambie de parecer…

Todos se quedaron pensativos por unos momentos, hasta que de pronto, el capitán Jack Sparrow declaró con vehemencia:

-¡Bueno! ¡Entonces nos iremos ahora mismo antes de que él regrese de su viaje!

-¡Me niego! –objetó la joven-, ¡eso no es de caballeros!

-Recuerda que jack no es un caballero, Elizabeth, además, él tiene razón, es mejor marcharnos ahora que ya estamos en mejores condiciones –le dijo Will, con las mismas intenciones del pirata.

-Estoy de acuerdo –los apoyó James, ya que a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su "amigo" estuviera en un barco repleto de piratas que darían cualquier cosa por eliminarlo.

-¡James! –se molestó la muchacha.

-Lo siento, Elizabeth –le dijo con tono condescendiente el capitán del "Perla Negra"-, somos tres contra uno, la decisión ya está tomada.

La joven Swann bufó muy molesta y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose muy ceñuda al verse derrotada.

-¡Perfecto! –William se levantó decidido de donde se encontraba sentado- ¡Recojamos nuestras cosas y vamos ya mismo!

-¡A la orden, mi capitán! –acató Jack e inmediatamente se fue a empacar las botellas de la bodega. Los otros tres se le quedaron mirando.

-Creo que se lo tomó muy a pecho… -opinó el joven Turner.

-Voy con él… -dijo Norrington y se fue por detrás para evitar que Jack se robara algo más que no fuera suyo.

Pero, James no pudo evitar que Sparrow se robara algunos licores, ya que la manipuladora pirata utilizaba sus artimañas "románticas" para ponerlo nervioso y arrinconarlo contra los estantes, para así cometer su hurto alcohólico, y que también, de paso, robar algunos objetos valiosos.

-¡Ja-jack! ¡Esas cosas no son tuyas! ¡Te ordeno que dejes eso! –lo reprendió bastante colorado mientras se acomodaba el tricornio (especie de sombrero de tres puntas de la época), y el cabello que el susodicho pirata le había desordenado mientras lo acosaba.

-¡Vamos, Norry! Sólo son unas cuantas botellitas más, para el camino… –se excusó mientras seguía robando desconsideradamente.

-¡Te dije que ya basta! –se enojó el comodoro, quien caminó unos pasos hacia su incorregible "prometida" para detenerla, pero con tan mala suerte, que pisó una botella de vino y se resbaló, derrumbándose encima del capitán Sparrow, ocasionando que ambos cayeran pesadamente al suelo, uno encima del otro.

James estaba encima de Katrina (Jack), con las manos sobre sus muñecas, con sus cabezas un tanto cerca, pero lo suficiente coma para que ambos pudieran sentir sobre su rostro la agitada respiración del otro. Bueno, el que estaba agitado era el comodoro Norrington, pues era la primera vez que estaba sobre su "amor imposible". El impudoroso Jack Sparrow se encontraba con la falda del vestido algo desbaratada y con las piernas abiertas.

-¡Ups! No sabía que eras tan pícaro… -le dijo sin pudor alguno"la capitana del Perla", sonriéndole seductoramente.

El oficial frunció la boca y dijo:

-¿Te gusta divertirte conmigo, verdad? Eres una mala persona.

-Me conoces muy bien. Y ahora salte de encima, que no me gusta que un hombre esté encima mío. –Le pidió.

-…No…, puedo hacerlo… –le contestó en un susurro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te torciste un tobillo? ¿La edad te afecta?

-No digas tonterías –le replicó casi sin habla, su corazón latía con una velocidad pasmosa-, ambos tenemos casi la misma edad…

-Pero yo parezco más joven que tú.

-Es mentira, mientes como siempre en todo… -replicó el comodoro mientras acercaba aún más su rostro el de Jack.

-¿Q-qué pretendes…? –le preguntó éste mientras comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso, pues presentía que algo muy desagradable estaba por ocurrir.

-… Dime, ¿de verdad pasó algo entre nosotros dos aquella noche en casa de Elizabeth? –inquirió James.

Por alguna razón, Jack no le podo mentir.

-No…, lo sé… Espero que no… -fue la sincera respuesta, pero enseguida recuperó su humor y agregó:

-Pero de seguro que no fue una muy buena experiencia, sino, la recordaría.

-Te recuerdo que estábamos borrachos…

-Te recuerdo que ni tú te acuerdas de lo que yo tampoco me acuerdo de lo que no tendríamos que acordarnos.

El comodoro Norrington parpadeó confundido unos momentos tratando de asimilar la jerga del capitán Sparrow, pero al ver otra vez lo hermosa que era su prometida, su concentración se centró en ella.

-¿Sabes? Suena estúpido, pero no sé si es mi trastornada mente o por culpa de la maldición del anillo, pero deseo con toda mi alma que realmente algo haya pasado entre nosotros… ¿Qué opinas?

-Que estás completamente idiota –contestó el capitán (capitana).

Ignorando esa respuesta, James Norrington siguió susurrando tenuemente:

-…Pero aunque te pida u ordene algo, tú no me haces nada de caso, y esa mujer dijo que si alguien pasaba la noche contigo, tú le serías fielmente devota a ese alguien… -acercó aún más su rostro hacia el del ya nervioso pirata, sus bocas estaban a punto de tocarse-, me mentiste como siempre…

-E-es un vicio… -replicó el otro, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Igual que tú lo eres para mí… -musitó dulcemente el otro mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para besarlo-. No sabes lo mucho que he necesitado de tus delicados besos…

Sabiendo lo que se venía, y sin hacerle nada de gracia, Jack Sparrow, alias: Jacky, alias: Katrina Watson, trató de zafar sus manos de las de James, para así poder romperle una botella en la cabeza, pero sus manos estaban firmemente atrapadas por el comodoro, y ni siquiera podía patearlo "justo ahí", ya que sus piernas no se encontraban en el lugar preciso. Parecía que el beso fatal iba a ser inevitable.

_¡Maldición! _–pensó Jack abriendo los ojos cuan grandes eran-. _Sé que dije que si yo fuera para siempre una mujer me casaría con él, ¡pero juro que esto no me resulta nada agradable…!_

Cuando James ya estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los suyos, a Jack se le ocurrió una idea, jugaría la última carta que le quedaba.

-Este… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Estás por besar a tu más odiado enemigo, al capitán del "Perla Negra", el… capitán Jack Sparrow…

Norrington se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar aquello, despertándose de su romántica ensoñación, casi nada separaba el contacto de sus bocas. Por fin, él se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Maldición –dijo-. Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte.

-Bueno, tenía que salvar mi reputación. ¿Qué se diría de mí si me besuqueo con los hombres?

El comodoro estaba a punto de contestarle, pero un ruido en la puerta los hizo mirar hacia allí, dándose con una muy desagradable sorpresa, bueno, para Norrington especialmente.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! –inquirió bastante furioso el almirante Jacobson, quien estaba en la puerta junto con Will y Elizabeth. Está de más decir que éstos dos últimos también estaban increíblemente sorprendidos. ¡Resulta que sí había algo entre ellos dos!

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó el muchacho bastante ofendido, poniéndose muy celoso- ¡¿Tienen algo entre ustedes, verdad?! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Jack!?

Los cuatro, Jack, James, Elizabeth y Jacobson lo miraron muy extrañados. El pobre de Will, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso muy colorado, y excusando de que aún tenía que empacar sus cosas, se fue de inmediato hacia su habitación para escapar de la vergüenza. Por supuesto que Elizabeth fue por detrás de él para pedirle explicaciones.

Mientras tanto, James se levantó apresuradamente de encima de Jack y lo ayudó a levantarse. Luego, el pirata (la pirata, aclaremos) fue hasta George con su caminar característico, y mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre su pecho, le dijo:

-Te juro que no pasó nada entre nosotros dos, así que no te enojes, ¿eh? Para mí, tú sigues siendo mi príncipe azul…, o el de Norrington… -y mientras el almirante lo fulminaba con la mirada, Jack se marchó por la puerta declarándole a James triunfalmente:

-¡Acuérdate de este día como el día en que casi besas al capitán Jack Spa…!?

James y George escucharon un tremendo "¡Paf!" y a alguien que caía al suelo, apresuradamente los dos fueron a ver lo que había pasado y se encontraron con el (la) magnífico/a capitán/a Jack Sparrow tirado en el suelo sujetándose con su mano derecha la nariz recién rota por un tremendo puñetazo de Elizabeth Swann, quien le dijo:

-Y tú recuerda este día como el día en que le rompieron la nariz al capitán Jack Sparrow… ¡Degenerado! –y viendo vengado su orgullo herido a causa de Will, la celosa chica se fue a empacar sus cosas.

-Creo que va a ser bastante entretenido pasar unos días con la tripulación de este extraño pirata –opinó el almirante Jacobson frunciendo el entrecejo, aún bastante sorprendido, luego de permanecer unos momentos en silencio.

-Más bien, va a ser un tremendo dolor de cabeza… -opinó James acertadamente.

-En ese caso… -dijo su amigo mientras se daba media vuelta-, iré a recoger mis mejores bebidas para el viaje…

El comodoro Norrington se le quedó mirando con la boca bien abierta por la sorpresa al confirmar el vicio de su amigo, pero eso no fue los único, ya que al escuchar esto último, Jack se olvidó de su golpe y se levantó apresuradamente arguyendo:

-¡Espera! ¿Has dicho bebidas? ¡Necesitarás mi ayuda!

James, mientras veía a su "prometida" entrar nuevamente a la bodega para "ayudar" a empacar las bebidas de su amigo, reconoció con tono de abatimiento:

-Sí, realmente este viaje va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza…

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, espero que les haya entretenido este capítulo, es el último de esta parte. Después de unos días sin que pudiera arder mi genio artístico, por fin pude terminar este capítulo. Sé que prometí que a partir de este capítulo ya estarían en el Perla Negra, pero eso ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo, en donde ya viajarán directamente hacia el Cercano Oriente, en dónde ya entraremos en el tramo final de esta historia.**

**El título del capítulo lo saqué del opening del animé: "Sakura Card Captor".**

**Querida Dafty, la pasé bien en Salta. Y te diré que Jack SÍ estuvo en ese barco pirata. ¡Ya lo verás en mi próxima historia!**

**Querida ****KyroS Grimmauld Pukk****, de nada… ¡arriba el Pisco! En cuanto a tu pregunta… tendrás que esperar hasta el último capítulo. ¡Que alegría saber que a tanta gente le gusten los gorriones!**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Mil gracias por seguir leyendo! **

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	40. Un Duelo Entre Will y Norrington

**Capítulo 39: Un Duelo Entre Will y Norrington. ¿Quién se Quedará con el Amor de Jacky?**

El almirante George Jacobson había llegado a Liverpool unos días antes de lo previsto, justo a tiempo antes de que Jack y los demás lo pudieran dejar "plantado" en el puerto, echando por la borda todos sus planes de no permitirle viajar con ellos.

Pora el pasaje rumbo a las Américas no tenían por qué molestarse, ya que George, Elizabeth, Norrington, y Will tenían el dinero suficiente como para pagarlo, y por supuesto, el comodoro se haría cargo de los gastos de su "prometida", aunque para hacer honor a la verdad, ya no era necesario que lo hiciera, ya que ahora no venía al caso que Jack Sparrow siguiera fingiendo lo que no era, pero Norrington igual lo ayudaría, si no, el pirata tendría que lavar los platos durante todo el viaje si no pagaba su boleto.

A parte del almirante, su tío, Christian Jacobson también viajaría con ellos, como siempre lo había hecho para ayudar a su sobrino en lo que pudiera.

El doctor Jacobson era un hombre de más de 50 años, y era soltero a causa de ayudar a su querida "sobrino". Era delgado, de cabellos canos, usaba anteojos y era alguien muy inteligente y centrado, pero también era muy callado, pero cuando decía algo, demostraba ser un hombre muy observador.

El viaje duró todos los días y noches que tenía que durar, pasando todo lo que tenía que pasar, pues todos los problemas que habían a bordo eran por causa de Jack Sparrow y su apariencia femenina, pues este aprovechaba muy bien el hechizo del anillo y utilizaba a su antojo a toda la tripulación masculina del navío mercante, que hacían por ella hasta lo imposible. Más de una vez casi zozobran por los descuidos de quienes tenían que prestar atención a la navegación, pero por culpa de "aquella mujercita traviesa", sus obligaciones eran desatendidas.

Elizabeth estaba enojada con Will por su ya evidente atracción por la figura femenina de Jack, pero el muchacho también estaba enfadado con ella porque ésta se sentía atraída por George Jacobson. Pero, ¡oh, cosa más extraña! Durante el viaje, el joven herrero comenzó a cambiar su trato con la pobre y confundida Elizabeth, ya que su atención dejó de centrarse en ella y no volvió a mostrarse celoso nunca más, pues ahora él se la pasaba recostado en su litera, pensando en otra personita.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que al pobre de William Turner le había llegado la hora de caer rotundamente a los pies de Jack Sparrow versión femenina, todo gracias a la maldición del anillo de la calavera. Desde aquel día en que había visto al comodoro Norrington encima de "Jacky" Sparrow en la bodega de la mansión del almirante Jacobson, un sentimiento dormido en su corazón se despertó, así que su interés por aquella alocada pirata se había incrementado considerablemente, y también sus celos. Ahora no podía verlo como al estrafalario capitán que era, sino a una pobre e inocente dama acosada por hombres poco o nada caballerosos. Era su deber, como buen caballero, protegerla de aquellas manos libidinosas. Su prometida, Elizabeth Swann, ahora había quedado relegada al olvido dentro de la mente del joven Will, y Jacky Sparrow, sin asomo a la duda, ahora ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su corazón.

El pobre comodoro James Norrington, otro caído bajo los encantos de dicha damisela, estaba cada vez más perdido por culpa de su amor no correspondido, causa por lo que su amigo almirante detestaba cada vez más y más al capitán Jack Sparrow, causante voluntario o involuntario de todo aquello. Cada vez que Elizabeth Swann se le acercaba para preguntarle sobre lo que sentía en realidad por la versión femenina de Jack, James la interrumpía y siempre encontraba la forma de escapar de ella y de sus preguntas. Él aún se sentía reticente a rebelar sus emociones tan abiertamente. Prefería tratar de calmar sus ímpetus hasta lograr sus propósitos casi olvidados: robar la Piedra Mística y entregar a Jack Sparrow en manos de Lord Beckett. Norrington aún estaba bastante confundido con esto último, ¿sería capaz de entregar a su amor imposible sabiendo lo que le esperaría? Eso no lo sabría hasta bien llegado el momento.

Mientras tanto, Jack Sparrow tenía sus propios problemas de qué preocuparse: no tenía nada qué tomar y no se animaba a pedirle una sola gota de cerveza al almirante George Jacobson, pues aparte de que sabía que él lo odiaba (cosa que no le importaba demasiado), Jack seguía sintiéndose atraído amorosamente hacia él, ¡lo que lo llenaba de desesperación! Por lo tanto, no quería estar cerca de aquel hombre por más atractivo que le parecieran sus bebidas alcohólicas.

-Maldito Jacobson… -murmuró el pirata mientras se apoyaba en la balaustrada y se dedicaba a mirar hacia el horizonte marítimo-. ¿Por qué tubo que ser él el que tuviera el mapa y las bebidas? Si no fuera por esta maldición, yo estaría navegando tranquilamente en mi querido Perla Negra tomando todo el ron que se me antojara tomar y no estaría pensando en sus encantos masculinos…

Pero Jack no pudo continuar con su jerga, ya que William Turner hizo su aparición sobre cubierta.

El muchacho tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro, además de extraña. Miraba a su "amigo" como a quien mira a su musa inspiradora.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó el pirata en cuanto Will se paró a su lado.

-… Odio al comodoro Norrington… -respondió.

-¡Vaya novedad! Como lo hacemos cada uno de nosotros por ser un sujeto tan odioso, ¿no es así? –Sonrió muy a su manera luego de decir esto-, pero… ¿y cuál es tu razón?

-¿Mi razón? –sonrió sinceramente el muchacho mientras también se apoyaba sobre la balaustrada, luego, se puso nuevamente serio y miró a Jack a la cara.

-Tú eres mi razón –fue la sorpresiva respuesta.

-¡¿Eh?! –Sparrow no cabía en su asombro, pero no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que el joven herrero lo tomó rápidamente por los hombros y exclamó emocionado:

-¡¡Respóndeme!! ¡¿Ése desgraciado te besó?! ¡¿Se atrevió a ponerte la mano encima?!

-¿Eh…? ¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de decir? –inquirió Jack algo incrédulo, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡No te hagas el tonto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero!

Entonces, el capitán Sparrow entrecerró un poco los ojos, adivinando lo que le estaba pasando al muchacho, así que le preguntó mientras lo miraba de costado y lo apuntaba con su dedo índice:

-Se me hace… ¿o estás un poquitín celoso?

-¿Un poco? –ironizó Will- ¿un poco? ¡Pues claro que estoy celoso! ¡Estoy harto de que siempre sea ese tonto de Norrington quien siempre te esté cortejando! ¡¿Y yo?!

-… ¿Y tú? –a Jack le llamó la atención aquello último-. Respóndeme una cosa, Will…

-¿Sí?

-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza en algún momento del día?

-Sí… Cuando me di cuenta que tú eres la única razón de mi existencia sobre este mundo…

_-¡Oh no! Sólo dice ridiculeces! _–Pensó Sparrow mientras revoleaba los ojos-, _¡a éste ya lo atrapó el hechizo del anillo! ¿Y ahora qué haré?¡No podré darle abasto a todos mis seguidores!_

Pero el pirata ya no pudo seguir pensando más tonterías, ya que William lo abrazó estrechándolo fuertemente contra su agitado cuerpo y le dijo con voz algo temblorosa por la emoción:

-¡Te amo, Jacky! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!

-¿Y-y qué pasó con tu amor por Elizabeth? ¿Ya no la quieres? –inquirió muy nervioso nuestro querido protagonista, tratando de zafársele inútilmente.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Turner tomó a Jack por los hombros, lo miró directamente a la cara para luego responderle seria y directamente con un:

-No.

Y lo besó apasionadamente.

Claro que era esto una de las mayores pesadillas del pobre pirata Jack Sparrow, ¡jamás se hubiera imaginado ser besado por el joven William Turner! ¡Todo era una verdadera locura!

_-¡¡Nnnoooooo!! _–se quejaba el pobre mientras manoteaba por todos lados tratando de encontrar algo para golpearlo, pero nada pudo conseguir. ¡Para colmo el chico besaba tan bien!-. _¡¡Esto no puede estar pasándome otra vez!! ¡¡Por qué a mí que tan bueno soooy!! ¡¡Buuuuaaaaah!! _

Pero justo en ese momento, las dos personas menos indicadas para ver aquella escena tan romántica, se presentaron justo para darse con la desagradable sorpresita: Elizabeth Swann y James Norrington.

-¡¡William Turner!! ¡¿Pero qué significa lo que estás haciendo?! –exclamó escandalizada.

-¡¡Le ordeno que le quite sus sucias manos de encima ahora mismo, joven Turner!! –pidió el comodoro completamente fuera de sí al ver cómo besaba a su amor imposible.

-¡¡No!! –se negó rotundamente abrazando aún más al sorprendido Jack contra su pecho- ¡¡Ya basta de utilizarla!! ¡¡Ahora yo responderé por su bienestar!! ¡¡Ya no dejaré que un tipo miserable como usted la siga acosando!!

_-¡Hugh! ¡Este resultó más alocado que Norrington! _–pensó el capitán del Perla Negra mientras se pasaba la manga del vestido por su boca para borrar todo vestigio del, casi, desagradable beso.

-¿¡M-me dijiste miserable?! –exclamó enfurecido el agredido mientras llevaba temblorosamente su mano hacia la empuñadura de su sable-. Espero que se retracte, joven Turner, o si no, pagará caro su ofensa.

-No me retractaré –respondió con tozudez.

Ya con la paciencia colmada, James Norrington dio un paso hacia él dispuesto a vengar su orgullo, pero la joven Swann lo detuvo por detrás tomándolo por el brazo.

-¡No lo hagas, James! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Will está hechizado por la maldición de Jack! ¡Ahora no está pensando bien!

El comodoro la miró seriamente por unos momentos, dudando, pero al fin se decidió, y dirigiendo su atención hacia los otros dos, dijo:

-Haré lo que me pide tu prometida, Turner, pero deberás dejar a Sparrow en paz.

-¡Eso tienes que hacerlo tú! –respondió el muchacho- JAMÄS la dejaré, ¿entiendes? ¡JAMÁS! ¡Además, Elizabeth ya no es mi prometida!

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la muchacha completamente estupefacta. ¡No podía creer que su novio estuviera abandonándola por Jack Sparrow!

_-¡Oh, por Dios! _–pensó escandalizada-, _¡la pesadilla de toda mujer! ¡Ser abandonada por otro hombre!_

James frunció la boca y las cejas, poniéndose aún más molesto que antes.

-¿Entonces eso decidiste? Muy bien. Arreglemos esto como buenos caballeros. ¿Qué le parece a usted batirnos en duelo por el amor de la joven Sparrow?

-¡¿EH?! –se asombraron al mismo tiempo Jack y Elizabeth al escuchar aquella descabellada propuesta.

-¡Acepto! –fue la indudable respuesta de Will.

-¡¿AH?! –volvieron a sorprenderse las otras dos al escucharlo, completamente incrédulas.

-… ¡Pe-pero yo no soy ningún premio de feria! –se quejó el capitán del Perla negra, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Entonces, ni lerdo ni perezoso, William Turner dejó suavemente a su nuevo amor y sacó su espada dispuesto a luchar por ella. Jack, al verse por fin libre, haciéndose el tonto y poniendo cara de ángel, poquito a poco se fue apartando de él, con las manos hacia atrás. Rápidamente, Elizabeth fue al lado de su ya ex prometido y lo tomó del brazo bastante intranquila. El capitán Sparrow, quedando detrás de ellos dos, miró a la chica curioso por saber lo que ella le diría.

-¡Will! ¡¿Estás seguro de lo que estás por hacer?! ¡Te estás por batir en duelo por el detestable de Jack Sparrow!

Jack miró a Turner con disimulado interés, esperando su respuesta.

El joven aprendiz de armero ni siquiera miró a Elizabeth cuando le respondió, su vista estaba centrada en James Norrington, quien se estaba sacando la casaca.

-Jacky Sparrow me necesita, Elizabeth, ella depende de un buen hombre que la defienda de rufianes como ése.

La divertida mirada del pirata se posó en la joven.

-¡Pero, William! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estás actuando así por culpa de la maldición del anillo que tiene Jack? ¡Además, él no se llama Jacky! ¡Estamos hablando del capitán Jack Sparrow!

El capitán del Perla Negra, volvió su atención hacia William Turner.

-Elizabeth –el muchacho la miró gravemente, como si fuera su deber en la vida aquella situación-, ella me necesita, y por fin yo me di cuenta de que la amo con todo mi corazón, y no dejaré que él la siga acosando… Lo nuestro se acabó, Elizabeth, acéptalo de una buena vez.

Y dejando a su ex prometida completamente abatida y con el corazón roto, el joven William Turner se sacó su casaca y se dirigió hacia donde lo estaba esperando su contrincante.

-¡Huyuyuy! ¡Está loco por mí! –Jack Sparrow no pudo evitar decir esto al sentirse muy alagado y emocionado.

Elizabeth Swaan, al escucharlo, lo miró muerta de rabia gracias a su honor mancillado y a la pérdida de su querido y amado Will, entonces decidió vengar su orgullo malherido.

-Más vale que te consigas una espada, capitán Jack Sparrow… -le dijo esta con tono amenazador mientras sacaba el sable de una vaina que estaba por allí y para luego apuntárselo hacia el cuello de Jack-, porque esto que me acabas de hacer me la vas a pagar muy caro…

-… Mi querida Elizabeth, yo no fui el que te abandonó, fue Will… -se excusó desvergonzadamente el aludido mientras hacía a un lado con su mano la punta del helado sable.

-¡¡Pero eso fue por tu culpa!! –exclamó completamente irritada- ¡¡Tú y tu tonta maldición!!

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces el responsable de todo esto es el anillo! –Jack hacía todo lo posible por no hacerse ver como el causante de todo aquello.

-DI-JE QUE TE BUS-CA-RAS U-NA ES-PA-DA –volvió a ordenar la hija del gobernador, sin dar lugar a dudas de su decisión mientras comenzaba a caminar amenazadoramente hacia su rival.

-Pero, Elizabeth, no puedes matarme, ¿recuerdas?, el anillo lo impide, lo dijo tía Dalma –excusaba el pirata algo nervioso mientras retrocedía y agitaba las manos como si fueran abanicos.

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero matarte? –inquirió con una maligna sonrisa-. Yo solamente quiero lastimarte mucho, por lo visto ESO SÍ puedo hacerlo…

-¡Glups! –Jack apenas pudo tragar su propia saliva al ver que una vez más, su vida peligraba a causa de sus virtudes físicas del sexo femenino.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la cubierta, Will y James estaban a punto de comenzar con su duelo.

Ambos cruzaron sus espadas en X muy decididos.

-Ya sabe, comodoro Norrington, lo dijo usted: "el que gane se quedará con Jacky".

-No hay lugar a dudas, joven Turner –secundó seriamente el otro-. No habrá resentimiento después de esto.

-¡¡Que así sea entonces!! –y apenas terminó de decir esto, el muchacho comenzó con la pelea.

Ambos espadachines tenían casi las mismas habilidades, por lo tanto, la lucha era bastante pareja. William Turner era talentoso con la espada, pero en cambio, James Norrington era un hombre experimentado en los combates con espada.

Los dos recorrieron rápidamente toda la cubierta, golpeando y contragolpeando, utilizando los palos de los mástiles como escudos o cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance. Saltaban sobre los cajones de madera y utilizaban los sacos de harina, trigo o de cualquier producto como armas de confusión. Todos los que componían la tripulación de aquel barco mercante estaban totalmente sorprendidos por aquella repentina pelea, ni siquiera el capitán de dicho barco podía hacer algo para detenerlos.

-¡Jamás debí permitirle a Elizabeth que te entregara a Jacky como tu prometida! –se quejó Will mientras lo atacaba con un movimiento horizontal-. ¡Se te subió a la cabeza!

James bloqueó aquel golpe con su sable haciendo un movimiento vertical con la empuñadura hacia arriba.

-¡Sólo fue un plan y nada más! ¿No te das cuenta que todo fue una mentira? –esta vez fue él quien atacó con un espadazo diagonal.

-¡Pero la amas! ¿verdad? –Will se hizo a un lado, y el golpe de su enemigo fue a parar en el mástil mayor.

-¡Cállate! –respondió un tanto colorado pero muy irritado a causa de su involuntario sentimiento de vergüenza. Sacó con fuerza su sable justo a tiempo para parar un golpe de espada de Turner. Ambos peleaban muy en serio.

-¡Eres un hipócrita! –acusó su joven contrincante- ¡Pero yo sí tengo el valor para admitirlo! ¡¡AMO A JACKY SPARROW Y VOY A CASARME CON ELLA!!

Elizabeth y Jack, que no estaban muy lejos de allí, escucharon perfectamente aquella declaración.

_-¡Tierra, trágame! _–pensó el pirata con desesperación al escuchar las cursilerías de Will mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. La joven Swann estaba que ardía por la rabia y frustración que sentía en su corazón.

Mientras los hombres arreglaban sus diferencias, Jack Sparrow se había rehusado a tomar una espada y pelear contra Elizabeth, pues no le agradaba la idea de combatir con una principiante, le ganaría rápido y no sería divertido. Lo único que hacía, era escaparse de sus ataques a lo largo de la cubierta, lo que enfurecía mucho más a la despechada joven.

-¡Gggrrrrrr! ¡Quédate quieto de una buena vez! –se quejó Elizabeth.

-¿Para que cortes mi delicada piel de porcelana china? ¡Ni loco! –declaraba mientras se ponía a salvo detrás de unos toneles repletos de manzanas.

-¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! –y la muchacha atacó con un puntazo hacia delante, clavándosele la espada en el barril.

-¡Maldita sea tu suerte! –exclamó muy molesta mientras intentaba sacar la espada, que por la fuerza que ella había utilizado para clavarla, había quedado firmemente sujeta a la madera.

Viendo que Elizabeth tenía problemas, Jack creyó que era el momento justo para escapar, y así lo hizo. Pero en el instante en que saltó por encima del tonel, la joven Swann pudo sacar el sable para dirigirlo inmediatamente hacia su presa.

-¡Maldición! –se quejó Jack, que casi se resbaló al volver a tocar sus pies en cubierta-. ¡Estos zapatos de mujer son un fastidio!

Aquel retraso por culpa de los zapatos, logró que el filo de la espada de Swann rasgara la prendedura de atrás del vestido de Sparrow, provocando que se le desprendiera todo, se le cayera el vestido, y se le enredara en los pies ocasionando que su portadora cayera de golpe al suelo con tan sólo su ropa interior puesta.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué siempre termino semi desnudo en el suelo?! –se quejó nuestro protagonista tirado boca abajo mostrando todos sus hermosos atributos femeninos ante la admiración de todos los ojos masculinos del lugar y la desagradable impresión de Elizabeth.

Los únicos que no habían visto aquella bufonesca escena, eran Will y James, quienes seguían peleando a diestra y siniestra de aquí para allá ocasionando toda clase de destrozos en su recorrido veloz sobre cubierta, con la férrea voluntad de derrotar al otro y quedarse con los favores de la bella damisela en juego. Pero, mientras más alborotadas estaban las cosas, el almirante George Jacobson salió de su camerino para saber por qué había tanto alboroto sobre la cubierta, y entonces, se dio con toda la locura que estaba ocurriendo entre su amigo y los otros tres.

-Veo que me perdí de mucho… -dijo el almirante con su habitual calma mientras observaba todo el desastre provocado por todo el lugar. Él había estado tomando durante todo ese día, pero aún en la ebriedad, seguía estando lo suficientemente centrado como para pensar correctamente-, ¿y ahora qué está pasando aquí?

-¡Ayúdeme, señor Jacobson! –pidió el viejo capitán-. ¡No paran de destrozar mi barco y toda la mercadería!

-¿Por qué están peleando?

-Aquellos dos están batiéndose en duelo para saber quién se quedará con la bella señorita… Y he de confesarle que los entiendo muy bien…

_-Viejo baboso…_-pensó Jacobson despectivamente al escucharlo decir eso.

El almirante, ahora se civil, frunció su atractiva boca y sus delgadas cejas doradas. La verdad, era que le daba vergüenza cómo se estaba comportando ahora su querido amigo James, por lo tanto, debía hacer algo al respecto, y rápido, antes de que aconteciera alguna desgracia por culpa de ese travestido pirata.

Tomó su espada, que por suerte la tenía a mano, e inmediatamente se unió al combate de aquellos dos y con una serie de rápidos y formidables movimientos, desarmó a ambos contendientes lanzando sus estadas hacia las aguas del mar, y ante la sorpresa y confusión de ellos, el almirante se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jack Sparrow y lo levantó bruscamente del suelo tomándolo por uno de sus brazos, y ante toda la tripulación, George Jacobson declaró:

-¡Ante todos los aquí presentes que funcionarán como mis testigos, declaro que gané la contienda y por lo tanto, esta mujer será de mi propiedad absoluta! –y entonces, para la gran sorpresa de James y los otros, el atractivo almirante besó a la semi desnuda mujer.

Y mientras todo ese desastre ocurría sobre la cubierta del navío mercantil, las costas de Port Royal ya se podían ver como un diminuto horizonte negro sobrepuesto en el bello paisaje anaranjado que pintaba el ocaso sobre el mar.

**Nota de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Uf! ¡Por fin publico otro capítulo! Las hice esperar mucho, ¿verdad? Pues resulta que en medio del capítulo, me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien, algo faltaba, y me acordé de la clásica rivalidad entre Will y James en cuanto a los asuntos del amor, así que borré todo lo que había escrito y me puse a reescribir una vez más este capítulo, que espero, les haya gustado. Ahora sí que en el siguiente capítulo comenzará la penúltima parte de la historia, para por fin comenzar a escribir el otro fics continuación de este llamado: "Bajo la Espada de Odín", en dónde George y Morgan tienen más protagonismo.**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics! ¡Asni! ¡Espero que te diviertas mucho con esta historia! **

**Querida Luisa: ¿Así haces sufrir a tu novio? Lo que me pides entre Jack e Isabel sucederá en el fics "Bajo la Espada de Odín", espéralo. En cuanto a lo de Harry Potter, sí, he visto las pelis, y cuando se me ocurra una idea al respecto, ten por seguro que la escribiré. ¡Mil gracias por dejar tus reviews! ¡No sabes cuánto me animas!**

**Querida ****KyroS Grimmauld Pukk****: te cuento que hace mucho comencé a escribir un fics amorosamente dramático de CCS, lo estaba escribiendo en una carpeta, pero espero pasarlo algún día de estos en la computadora. Tu idea de que Jack quedara embarazado es graciosamente descabellada, lamentablemente no puedo hacerla gracias a que Jack quedaría condenado para siempre, y esa no es mi intención, pero yo me pregunto… ¿hijo de quién sería? En respuesta a tus dudas: James no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Isabel porque, a parte de que ella no se lo demuestra, él la ve simplemente como a un amigo, ¡y recién se enteró de su afición a la bebida!, pero como le escribí a Luisa, todo esto será respondido en "Bajo la Espada de Odín" (Próximamente en cartelera). PD: anota tus ideas, o te las olvidarás como yo.**

**Querida jackelin Sparrow: ¡Gracias por tu dedicación!**

**Querida Dafty: Como verás, ahora la maldición cayó finalmente sobre Will. Y sí, Jack sólo era un poquito mayor que Isabel cuando sucedió aquella tragedia, ya verás en "Bajo la Espada de Odín", el papel que jugó nuestro capitán en aquel trágico omento.**

**Querida ****Jenny Flint****: no te acuso de mentirosa, tuviste la certeza de la verdad. Veo que la situación extraña que hay entre Jack y James es la favorita de varias de ustedes, y resulta extraño, pues cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, jamás se me había ocurrido hacer algo entre ellos dos… Resígnate nomás, querida. Esta historia parece Yaoi y no lo parece porque no es yaoi… ¿o sí? Menudo problema, como siempre, Jack es el culpable. **

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fics!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	41. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Capítulo 40: ¿Amigo o Enemigo? Un trato Traicionero Entre Jacobson y Beckett**

William Turner estaba furioso con el almirante Jacobson por lo que había hecho con su amada Jacky, ¡ganar el duelo sin siquiera haber sido invitado y darle semejante beso! Entonces, Will comenzó verlo como a un ogro y a verse a sí mismo como el príncipe azul del cuento. ¡Él salvaría a su dulce princesa! En cambio, Elizabeth Swann estaba sinceramente asombrada (interiormente se sentía vengada por lo que le había hecho Jack a ella, ya que sabía que él detestaba ser besado por otros hombres), James Norrington, en cambio, se sentía traicionado, ¿cómo explicar ese sentimiento?, ni él mismo podía entenderse muy bien ni tampoco podía entender el accionar de su amigo George, puesto que este odiaba a muerte a todos los piratas, especialmente a Jack Sparrow. Al final, James lo atribuyó a su estado de ebriedad.

Mientras tanto, el almirante George Jacobson había encerrado al capitán Jack Sparrow en su camarote para evitar que este provocara más problemas. El pobre de Jack, sintiéndose como un león enjaulado, iba y venía por toda la habitación, maldiciendo al desgraciado que lo había encerrado allí sin una sola gota de ron.

Pero el mayor problema del capitán Sparrow, era, que sin quererlo se había enamorado rotundamente de Jacobson, cosa que lo sacaba de quicio, pues sin saber que éste en realidad era una mujer, se espantaba con la idea de haberse enamorado de un hombre. Sí, le había gustado aquel beso avasallador que le había dado en contra de su voluntad, Jack se había sentido por primera vez en su vida, dominado por otra persona, y eso lo llenaba de pánico. TENÍA que alejarse sí o sí de aquel oficial de la armada real, puesto que no quería terminar entregándose a él y convertirse en mujer para siempre.

A todo eso, el almirante George Jacobson estaba de lo más campante en la proa del barco, parado junto a su tío, quien lo miraba con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Estás seguro que no te traerá problemas lo que hiciste con ese bandido? –le preguntó al fin.

-No te preocupes, tío, es parte de mi venganza. Como hombre, sé que él detesta ser besado por los de su género.

Luego, Jacobson miró seriamente a su tío Christian y le dijo:

-Tío, pronto me embarcaré en un barco pirata y no sé lo que podría ocurrir allí. Podría ser muy peligroso para ti, por lo tanto no quiero que vengas conmigo.

El hombre de canos cabellos lacios sonrió al escuchar aquella advertencia, luego colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su querido sobrino y le dijo:

-Jacob, sabes muy bien que a dónde tú vayas, yo iré, aunque tuvieras que ir al fin del mundo yo te seguiría sin dudarlo un instante para ayudarte en lo que pudiera. ¿Acaso solamente es tuya la venganza? No, pues yo también perdí a mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi sobrinito. Tu venganza es mía también y no retrocederé jamás un paso ante la adversidad.

George sonrió agradecido, no porque él lo seguiría hasta el final, sino porque compartía los mismos sentimientos que albergaba su corazón. Ambos podían entenderse muy bien.

-Eres tan testarudo como yo, tío Chris –le murmuró mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor se su tío.

-No olvides que somos familia, Jacob –replicó el otro mientras dirigía su mirada sobre la ciudad bautizada como Port Royal.

Una vez tocado puerto, los pasajeros y la maltrecha mercadería bajaron del navío mercante para iniciar el camino hacia sus respectivos destinos. Como ya se estaba poniendo el sol y pronto tocaría el toque de queda, todos tenían que marcharse hacia sus respectivas casas.

Elizabeth había invitado a el almirante George Jacobson a que se hospedara en su casa para tratar así de provocarle celos a William, pero éste ni siquiera se molestó por eso más bien estaba renuente a que el comodoro Norrington se llevara a Jack hacia su casa, y lo mismo sentía James con el joven herrero, que también tenía las mismas intenciones.

-¡No permitiré que te lleves a Jacky! –protestó el muchacho tomando a Jack por uno de sus brazos.

-¡Pues me parece imprudente dejarlo a manos de alguien tan trastornado como tú! –replicó James mientras tomaba al pirata por el otro brazo.

-¡Los dos son los trastornados! ¡Él no se quedará con ninguno de ustedes dos! ¡Vendrá conmigo a mi casa! –exclamó Elizabeth aferrándose a los cabellos del pobre Sparrow.

-¡Ouch! ¡Cuidado! –pidió el pirata mientras sentía que comenzaban a tironearlo hacia todas direcciones.

-¡Eso sí que no! ¡Jamás te la llevarás!–se molestó Turner mientras volvía a tironearlo por el brazo.

-¡Está claro que quieres hacerle daño! –exclamó Norrington haciendo lo mismo que William.

-¡Oigan! –pidió muy preocupado el pobre capitán del Perla Negra-. ¡Ya basta!

Pero nadie le hizo caso, como siempre.

-¡Y tú ya suéltala! –volvió a protestar Will en el mismo momento en que jalaba fuertemente a Jack.

-¡Suéltelo usted primero, joven Turner! –ordenó el comodoro haciendo lo mismo que el muchacho.

-¡Suéltenlo los dos! –pidió la joven Elizabeth también tironeando malintencionadamente fuerte del pelo de Sparrow.

-¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió! –se quejó Jack Sparrow apenas manteniendo el equilibrio ante tanto zarandeo-. ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿No saben que hay Jack Sparrow para todos?

Pero entonces, William Turner tuvo una excelente idea para lograr que el comodoro soltara a su amada.

-¿Ve cómo se niega a dejarla en paz? ¡Eso quiere decir que también la ama!

Y sin que ninguno de los otros tres y ante la sorpresa de George Jacobson, el comodoro James Norrington soltó repentinamente el brazo de Jack Sparrow provocando que Will, Elizabeth y Jack cayeran al agua del mar, pues resulta que estaban a la orilla del puerto.

-Mira –le dijo Norrington mientras se acercaba a la orilla y veía a los tres salir a flote completamente mojados y escupiendo agua salada-, puedes llevarte a este mequetrefe si tanto lo quieres, a mí no me importa.

Y dicho al hecho, aunque no lo quisiera hacer realmente, el comodoro James Norrington se marchó de allí.

-Bueno, -dijo Jacobosn mientras extendía su mano y tomaba a Jack por los cabellos y lo ayudaba a salir del agua-, ustedes se olvidaron que yo gané el duelo, por lo tanto, esta mujer se irá conmigo a un hostal.

-¿U-un hostal? –el maltratado y sorprendido pirata no le gustó nada aquella propuesta.

-¡¿Un hostal?! –se asombraron los otros dos que aún estaban en el agua.

Y mientras el almirante George Jacobson se llevaba a las rastras al afligido Jack Sparrow, quien ni por todo los tesoros de los siete mares quería quedarse a solas en una habitación con la persona a quien se sentía totalmente atraído, Will y Elizabeth lograron salir del agua.

-¡¡Jacky!! –la llamó Turner desesperado, pero justo en el momento en que se disponía a ir a rescatarla, el muchacho recibió un fortísimo golpe de cabeza que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, completamente desmayado.

-Eso te lo tienes merecido –murmuró Elizabeth, autora del golpe provocado por el mango de su espada.

En ese momento, un par de soldados pasaban por allí y la chica les pidió que llevaran William Turner hacia su casa, ya que ahora estaba indispuesto.

Una vez logrado su propósito, Elizabeth Swann se dirigió hacia su casa tomando un carruaje.

Aquella noche, el capitán Jack Sparrow tuvo que dormir encerrado en el armario de una habitación alquilada por Goerge, reforzando aún más su opinión sobre la personalidad gay del almirante Jacobson.

_-Ha de estar enamorado de Norrington… _-pensó bastante fastidiado el pirata.

A la mañana siguiente, ya con el asunto solucionado sobre el barco que partiría hacia Isla Tortuga, y el haber arreglado algunos asuntillos en el fuerte, el comodoro James Norrington fue a visitar a Lord Cutler Beckett para conversar sobre lo que harían al respecto con Jack Sparrow. Quería convencerlo de que lo dejara en paz.

Ya en la oficina del intrigante, el oficial trató de volver a hablar sobre el asunto que les concernía a los dos.

-¿Y qué quiere que aclaremos, comodoro Norrington? –preguntó el despreciable hombre de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales mientras se sentaba en su elegante silla y tomaba un vaso de oporto-. Ya todo está dicho: usted tiene que traerme la Piedra Mística y la mujerzuela Jack Sparrow. No me venga ahora con sentimentalismos, usted es un oficial y no puede echarse para atrás en sus decisiones. Usted hizo un trato y por su honor de caballero, tendrá que traerme a esa perra. ¿Entendido?

James lo miró con una mirada asesina. No le gustaba esa palabra, no era de caballeros decirla, ni mucho menos que se refiriera así de la mujer que amaba.

Beckett se rió repugnantemente, le divertía torturarlo de esa manera, pues sabía que aunque éste deseara mandarlo de paseo, no podía, no tenía ni el valor ni el rango para hacerlo. Lord Beckett era muy poderoso y podría acusarlo de desacato perdiendo todo lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento y más.

-Bueno –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano-, si ya no tiene nada interesante qué decirme, le sugiero que se marche, tengo muchas cosas que tratar.

Norrington estaba que ardía de la rabia que sentía, pero sabía muy bien que nada podía hacer contra aquel hombre poderoso, así que se, tragándose su orgullo, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió en silencio hacia la puerta de salida.

-Comodoro Norrington –llamó Beckett de repente. James se detuvo, pero no se volvió para mirarlo, simplemente mantenía una firme mirada hacia la puerta-. Recuerde el mal rato que me hicieron pasar usted y su amorcito en la mansión del gobernador, puedo vengarme, ¿sabe usted? Así que le sugiero que me triga lo que le pido sin dudarlo. ¿Está claro?

James nada dijo, lo único que deseaba era traspasar con su espada el negro corazón de aquel hombre.

-¿Está claro? –volvió a repetir el poderoso Lord, pero agregando a sus palabras un ligero tono de amenaza.

-… Está claro, señor –apenas pudo decir y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que el comodoro se había marchado, y mientras que Lord Cutler Beckett firmaba unos papeles, otra persona de gran importancia hizo aparición ante él mientras salía por detrás de las aterciopeladas cortinas rojas del gran ventanal que daba al jardín.

-Buenos días, Lord Cutler Beckett –saludó el almirante George Jacobson.

-Buenos días… ¿A qué se debe su inesperada visita, Sr. Jacobson? Espero que tenga una buena explicación por su accionar. No me agradan los espías –dijo con un tono de amenaza mientras volvía su vista hacia los papeles en que estaba escribiendo con su pluma de ganso luego de haber levantado su vista al darse con la sorpresa de la inesperada visita de aquel hombre.

-Vine a negociar con usted. Tengo entendido que quiere conseguir para usted la Piedra Mística y a Jack Sparrow. Yo podría conseguírselos sin ningún problema. –Todo eso lo dijo con un rostro inexpresivo, puesto que él también odiaba a ese hombre inescrupuloso. Pero por su amigo James, haría cualquier cosa, hasta traicionar su confianza.

Al escuchar todo aquello, Lord Cutler Beckett sonrió hipócritamente, y mientras extendía su mano invitando a su nuevo visitante a que tomara asiento, dijo:

-¡Oh! Lo que usted dice me interesa bastante. ¿Por qué no toma asiento y lo charlamos un poco mientras tomamos una buena copa de Whisky?

George tomó asiento sin siquiera sonreír un segundo.

-Muy bien –respondió.

Y mientras le servía la bebida ofrecida en una hermosa copa, Beckett preguntó curiosamente:

-Me imagino que el comodoro Norrington fue quien le contó todo, ¿no es verdad? No me sorprende, pues siempre fueron muy buenos amigos ustedes dos desde que se conocieron en la escuela naval…

-Vayamos al punto que nos concierne –ordenó el almirante sin más preámbulos. No tenía intención de hablar cosas personales con aquel sujeto.

-Muy bien, como usted diga –comentó el ambicioso hombre mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a su invitado y juntaba las yemas de sus dedos-. Comience con su propuesta, soy todo oídos.

George, sin demostrar en su rostro lo desagradable que le era conversar con Beckett, comenzó a hablar:

-Como usted dijo, fue el comodoro James Norrington quien me confesó todo este enredado asunto, y viendo que él ya no está en plena posesión de sus facultades mentales, he decidido actuar en cuenta suya y traerle lo que usted tanto desea.

-¿Traicionará entonces a su amigo, almirante Jacobson? –inquirió con una malvada sonrisa.

-No malinterprete lo que le estoy diciendo, Sr. Beckett –Jacobson pareció molestarse ante aquella insinuación-. Jamás se me ocurriría hacerlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Actuaré por Norrington y usted le otorgará el puesto de almirante. ¿Entendido? No quiero absolutamente nada para mí, sólo que cumpla con su parte del trato.

-¿Entonces no quiere nada para usted?

-Nada, solamente lo que le estoy pidiendo.

-Entiendo… -dijo Cutler mientras se ponía en pie y miraba hacia el mapamundi que estaban pintando en su pared-. Si usted me trae lo que quiero, tenga por seguro que cumpliré con mi parte del trato que hice con el comodoro Norrington.

-¿trato hecho, entonces? –preguntó el almirante mientras se ponía en pie, ansioso por acabar con aquella desagradable entrevista.

Entonces, Lord Cutler Beckett se dio media vuelta y contestó dichosamente mientras extendía su mano derecha:

-Trato hecho entonces, Sr Jacobson.

Y mientras le daba un apretón de manos como señal de que se cerraba el trato, comentó con un ligero tono de amenaza en su voz:

-Recuerde, Sr. Beckett, "que un trato hecho, jamás será deshecho".

-Concuerdo con usted. –Respondió otra vez con una sonrisa despreciable-. ¿Pero acaso no tiene miedo de caer hechizado por esa maldición? Usted corre el mismo riesgo que su amigo.

-No se preocupe, ya lo tengo todo controlado.

Y en cuanto George Jacobson se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, Lord Beckett le comentó algo sorprendente:

-¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidaba…! ¿Se enteró usted que aquel sucio pirata que atrapó en los mares ingleses se escapó el día en que lo iban a ahorcar?

-¡¿Cómo?! –George se detuvo de inmediato y se volvió hacia el Lord-. ¿Se está refiriendo a Bartolomé Morgan?

-Ése justamente. Tengo entendido que se escapó en medio de una gran confusión provocada por una repentina y espantosa tormenta eléctrica. Muy extraño, ¿no le parece?

El almirante frunció la boca y dijo:

-Tuvo suerte, pronto volveré a atraparlo.

-No lo dudo. Usted es tan despiadado como lo fui yo con esos tunantes.

-No merecen perdón alguno, ninguno de ellos –casi se podía ver el odio reflejado en su bello rostro.

-¿Hasta el ridículo del capitán Jack Sparrow?

-Especialmente él. –Y apenas terminó de decir esto, George se dirigió otra vez hacia la puerta principal, pero Becket, como si lo hubiera recordado en último momento, exclamó:

-¡Oh! ¡Felicidades por su nuevo ascenso, almirante Jacobson!

El aludido sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido por unos instantes sin decir nada para luego marcharse definitivamente de aquel lugar.

Después de que lo vio marcharse, Lord Cutler Beckett se rió de buena gana y volvió a tomar asiento, y mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la fina mesa francesa y juntaba la yema de sus dedos, murmuró:

-¡Cuanta devoción hacia ese hombre! Siempre fue así desde nuestros días de colegio… Por otro lado, resulta extraño que se confíe tanto con el hechizo de la maldición del anillo, ¿Por qué estará tan seguro de que no lo afectará? Es realmente extraño…

Y, en sus pensamientos, quiso responderse esa pregunta a sí mismo:

_-Seguramente debe ser gay y estará enamorado del comodoro Norrington…_-pensó un tanto escandalizado.

Luego de su desagradable entrevista con Lord CutlerBeckett, el almirante George Jacobson subió al carruaje que lo estaba esperando y se dirigió directamente hacia el hostal para sacar a Jack de su encierro y dirigirse ambos hacia el puerto, pues ya faltaba muy poco para zarpar hacia la Isla Tortuga.

Una vez liberado y totalmente muerto de sed y hambre, Jack Sparrow fue introducido al carruaje de mala manera por el almirante y entonces partieron inmediatamente de allí.

En el momento en que Jack trató de abrir la boca para protestar por su maltrato, el almirante Jacobson lo interrumpió diciéndole:

-Si llegas a pronunciar una sola palabra de queja delante de mí, juro que no bajarás con vida de este carro.

El sorprendido Sparrow, cerró la boca inmediatamente y se cruzó de brazos recostándose en el asiento, muy molesto. Se preguntaba por qué aquel sujeto que lo odiaba tanto, había ganado el duelo por él, pues estaba claro que no lo quería.

Y mientras observaba recelosamente a aquel pirata, George pensaba que había grandes posibilidades de que James se enojara con ella en cuanto llevara a cabo su plan y le arrebatara a ése, pero contaba que en cuanto lo alejara de él y que éste olvidara su tonto amor hacia aquel pirata, y luego de que ella le confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, James accedería a casarse con ella.

Isabel aún se encontraba soñando con aquella posibilidad cuando notó que ya habían llegado al puerto. Luego de apearse, se dirigió hacia el barco mercante que zarparía dentro de media hora hacia Isla Tortuga, el hogar de todos los sucios piratas del Caribe.

Ya en el puerto, Elizabeth Swann había conseguido que su padre le permitiera marcharse de nuevo, y se había reunido con el joven Will Turner y James Norrington, quien ya había hecho arreglos para poder zarpar aquella misma tarde hacia donde tanto deseaban ir. Will y Elizabeth, totalmente enojados, ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra alguna entre ellos.

George Jacobson y Jack Sparrow se reunieron con ellos al cabo de unos minutos.

-Buenos días a todos, ¿están listos para partir? –le preguntó a sus compañeros de viaje una vez que se paró frente a ellos al lado del puente del navío.

-Estamos todos listos –respondió su amigo James.

-¿Y las bebidas también? –preguntó Jack Sparrow.

Nadie le respondió, ya que George habló antes que nadie.

-Muy bien, abordemos el navío –ordenó mientras les hacía un gesto para que acataran su orden, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al pirata.

Elizabeth subió a empujones a "Jacky", luego, por detrás de ellas las siguió Will Turner, quien no podía evitar su disgusto para con el almirante, sobre todo el haberse llevado a Jacky cuando todos sabían que la detestaba.

_-¿Quién se creerá este idiota para darnos órdenes?_-se preguntó muy molesto-. _Se debe creer que está entre sus subordinados…_

Definitivamente, el pobre de Will seguía molesto por el asunto del duelo del día anterior y por haberle arrebatado a su dama.

James Norrington siguió después de él, aún sumido en sus pensamientos con respecto a traicionar o no a su amor no correspondido. El almirante Jacobson, su amigo incondicional, apresuró sus pasos para poder caminar a su lado.

-Hay algo que no te dije, James –George le confesó mientras subían por el puente del navío mercante.

-¿Qué es?

-Bartolomé Morgan escapó de la horca hace una semana.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Bueno! ¡Al fin puedo publicar este capítulo! ¡Hasta tuve que hacerlo conciso para que no fuera tan largo y tuve que pasar algunas cosas hacia el capítulo siguiente! (Ya verán a lo que me refiero). Como verán, tuve que retrasar nuevamente la aparición del Perla Negra, pero espero que para el próximo capítulo ya aparezca la tripulación del capitán Sparrow. ¡Es que ahora necesita tanta ayuda con respecto a Will y a Jacobson! William está perdiendo rápidamente la cabeza, todos tendrán que apurarse para encontrar el contra hechizo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos. Hasta ahora, el peor enemigo de Jack es el almiante Jacobson. Hay uno de entre todos los enamorados de Jack que está realmente enamorado de su persona y no por el hechizo. ¿Quién será? ¿Creen que Jacobson será capaz de traicionarlos?**

**Querida Aldi: tu mamá debe haberse quedado un tanto preocupada, ¿no? ¿Le contáste de esta loca historia? Jack, a parte de los hombres, tiene admiradoras mujeres.**

**Querida Jackelin Sparrow: Jack está enamorado completamente de Isabel, sólo que no lo sabe, pero a parte de Ana Maria, Elizabeth y Beatriz, aparecerán otras dos mujeres en "Bajo la Espada de Odín", que entrarán en el club de admiradoras del capitán Sparrow.**

**Querida ****KyroS Grimmauld Pukk****: Tus ideas si son tomadas en cuenta, sólo que las utilizaré cuando sea el momento justo. Por supuesto que Jack descubrirá la verdadera identidad de Isabel, pero no en este fics. A propósito, Isabel no siente nada por Jack por ahora, solamente odio y desprecio.**

**Querida Dafty: El noble heroísmo innato de Will le está jugando muy en contra, ahora se ve como el "salvador" de Jack. Eso lo hace totalmente comportarse de una manera extraña.**

**Querida Harriet Sparrow (antes, Luisa): Veo que la reacción de George tomó por sorpresa a algunas de ustedes y a otras no… Pues bien, el momento a solas entre Jack y Jacobson tuve que suprimirla en este capítulo, pero la incluiré en el siguiente, pues ya no tenía espacio y el capítulo se me estaba haciendo muy largo. Elizabeth está así de agresiva al verse eclipsada por la "belleza" de Jack como mujer. En otras palabras, está celosa. En "Bajo la Espada de Odín" Jack Sparrow será el mismo pirata atractivo y estrafalario que todas conocemos, o sea, será todo un hombre.**

**Querida Jenny Flint: … me resulta gracioso imaginarme el altar con el pollo en el centro… ¿el pollo está horneado? En fin, me alegro que te estés curando de la gripe y que hayas sobrevivido al laboratorio quimica y que comas tanta rica pizza. ¡No sabes los problemas que ocasionará Will! Y como siempre, el que seguirá penando será Norrington. No pasa nada si a Jack lo besa una mujer.**

**¡Las quiero mucho a todas! Y no se preocupen, que aunque me demore, trataré que sea sólo una semana. Por las dudas, el próximo Lunes tendrán el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	42. Retorno al Perla Negra

DÉCIMA PARTE: UN VIAJE HACIA EL CERCANO ORIENTE

**Capítulo 41: Retorno al Perla Negra, Comienza el Viaje Final **

El navío mercante llegó sin problemas hasta Isla Tortuga, durante la primera mitad del viaje había sido escoltado por un par de navíos militares del comodoro Norrington, que luego, para no crear disturbios más adelante cuando se infiltraran en aguas piratas, se volvieron hacia Port Royal.

-¿Así que ésta isla es el refugio de todos los malditos piratas? –inquirió el almirante George Jacobson con cierto tono de desprecio mientras miraba hacia dicha isla a medida que se iban acercando más y más hacia el puerto donde amarraban los barcos piratas, chalupas pesqueras de los isleños y osados navíos mercantes.

Como la jurisdicción de Jacobson siempre fue en aguas europeas, asiáticas y africanas, jamás había navegado sobre aguas americanas, por lo tanto, llegar hasta el escondite de los piratas y forajidos de la ley, lo entusiasmaba.

-No te aconsejo que hables en ese tono mientras te encuentres entre los piratas –le advirtió William Turner, quien estaba parado a su lado-, podrían asesinarte.

-Jamás lo lograrían, pues soy invencible con la espada de esgrima –replicó desafiante el almirante.

-¿En dónde aprendiste a pelear así? –preguntó curioso el comodoro Norrington, quien también estaba parado al otro lado de Jacobson-. Nunca vi a alguien tan ágil como tú.

George miró a su amigo con disimulado cariño y le respondió con gran tranquilidad:

-Cuando fui teniente, me adiestré en el arte de la esgrima en Francia y luego en la lucha de espada en Grecia. Después de graduarme a comodoro, pedí que me trasladaran al continente asiático en dónde viajé a China y Japón en dónde aprendí el estilo de lucha con espada del Kung Fú y el estilo de pelea japonés con la katana. –Y al finalizar su explicación, llevó su mano al mango de su extraña espada y la sacó de su vaina para mostrársela a James.

-¿Notas que esta espada es diferente a las que usamos los europeos? Es estilizada y extraordinariamente filosa a pesar de verse delgada. Ésta, amigo mío, es una auténtica espada japonesa, elaborada arduamente durante días con selectos materiales a fuego vivo, golpes de martillo y trabajada por varias manos maestras en el arte de la creación milenaria de katanas japonesas. Esta hermosa espada que me fue otorgada por un famoso jefe Tokugawa, fue elaborada por un respetable hacedor de espadas, cuyo filo puede cortar diez cabezas de un solo tajo.

Will y Norrington, asombrados al escuchar semejante historia, observaban con fascinación aquella mortal espada de bella pero peligrosa hoja de metal prensado. Entonces, el joven Turner notó unos extraños símbolos gravados en la base de dicha hoja, muy cerca del mango de madera.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó extrañado mientras señalaba las marcas.

-Es mi nombre en japonés y una dedicatoria del Shogunato.

Los dos hombres estaban sinceramente sorprendidos, realmente el almirante George Jacobson era un superdotado en lo que se refería al arte de la lucha con espada. Por la mente de James, cruzó la vaga idea del desperdicio que hubiera sido si la verdadera Isabel jamás se hubiera decidido a disfrazarse como un hombre. ¿Habría tal vez otras mujeres con semejante capacidad?

El comodoro Norrington no tubo tiempo se seguir meditando sobre aquel pensamiento tan controversial para aquella época, ya que una "personita" apareció de pronto por la puerta de la cabina del barco exclamando a los cuatro vientos:

-¡Vean al maravilloso Jack Sparrow en todo su esplendor piratezco! –(Sí, esa era una palabra inventada por el inculto pirata).

Y para sorpresa del almirante George Jacobson y de todos los demás tripulantes que lo habían conocido con ropas de mujer y como "Katrina Watson", el susodicho capitán del Perla Negra apareció vestido con sus viejas, sucias y rotas ropas de pirata, o sea, su propia vestimenta estrafalaria de siempre.

-… Me gusta más cómo se ve así… -murmuró James Norrington sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, pues Will y George lo escucharon y lo miraron muy sorprendidos. Al ver cómo lo habían mirado, el comodoro se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y poniéndose muy colorado, carraspeó y miró hacia otra dirección haciéndose el tonto.

Y mientras el capitán Jack Sparrow iba y venía muy contento por haberse deshecho de aquellas ropas femeninas tan fastidiosas para él, tiraba por la borda a diestra y siniestra cada parte de su ex indumentaria femenina.

-¡Adiós zapatos que siempre me hicieron salir callos en los pies! ¡Adiós corsé que nunca me dejaste llenar mi estómago con mucho ron! ¡Adiós falda que jamás me diste la libertad que me da un buen par de pantalones!

-¡¡JACK!! ¡¿Pero se puede saber lo que estás haciendo?! –llegó Elizabeth completamente enfurecida al ver lo que estaba haciendo el pirata-. ¡¡Estás tirando la ropa que te presté!!

-Ya no me hace falta –fue la fresca respuesta del aludido, pero luego agregó:

-Aunque debo admitir que me veía realmente hermoso en esos complicados vestidos…

-¡¡Uuuuuyyy!! ¡Cuánto te detesto!

-Pues el sentimiento no es mutuo… -murmuró el pervertido mientras se acercaba mucho más a ella y pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la joven-. Yo en cambio te aprecio mucho… ¿No te atrae hacerlo con una mujer como yo? Sería una experiencia inolvidable para las dos.

-Jack… -respondió dulcemente la hija del gobernador.

-¿Sí?

-¡¡NO!!

-¡Bah! Qué aburrida eres… Tú te lo pierdes -se quejó el hombre convertido en mujer-. Iré con alguien que sí quiera divertirse un rato.

Y así, dejó a la intrigada Elizabeth para luego marcharse hacia donde se encontraban los otros tres hombres. Jack se paró frente a ellos como si los estuviera evaluando, y por fin de decidió por uno de ellos.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, el descarado pirata se colgó del brazo del comodoro Norrington.

-¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó éste estupefacto.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Norry? Te estoy eligiendo a ti.

-¡Oh! ¡Por todos los cielos! –se quejó Will al ver que su amada lo traicionaba frente a sus ojos.

_-¡Pero qué cara dura es! ¿Cómo puede permitir James que ese pirata lo trate de esa manera? _–pensó George (Isabel) con encendida indignación.

-… ¡Sinvergüenza…! –murmuró la igualmente ofendida Swann, para luego pensar:

_-¿Así que él es tu segunda opción?_ _¡Que bajo me hace sentir!_

Eslizbeth, sin quererlo, se sentía celosa, no por James, sino por Jack.

Jack y James seguían con su romántica conversación en frente de los demás.

-¿E-en serio me eliges a mí? –no sabía si sentirse molesto a alagado.

-¡Claro tonto! ¿Acaso no lo estás escuchando de mi propia boca?

Jack parecía estar coqueteándole.

-Bueno yo…, este… -el pobre oficial se había puesto muy colorado y no sabía qué decir-. ¿Pa-para qué me e-elegiste?

-¡Para cargar con mis cosas, claro! –exclamó con picardía mientras le encajaba entre las manos del comodoro un saco repleto de botellas-. Una delicada mujer como yo no puede cargar todo el camino con eso.

Todos de quedaron totalmente atónitos con aquella ocurrencia, especialmente el comodoro James Norrington, quien además se sentía completamente ridiculizado, pues se había imaginado otras cosas... ¡Oh! ¡Pero ya se vengaría de él! ¡No se le tomaba el pelo al jefe de la flota naval de Port Royal!

-¿Son tus botellas de ron? –preguntó James con una falsa sonrisa.

-Más bien son las bebidas del almirante –aclaró con frescura Jack Sparrow.

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó George tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Se las robaste! ¡Pirata! –acusó Elizabeth-. ¡Eres un desvergonzado!

-Eso es lo que soy, ¿no lo recuerdas? –le guiñó el ojo, y mientras se daba media vuelta para enfilar hacia proa, dijo:

-Cuida mucho mi equipaje, Norry. Sé que harás un buen trabajo.

Y cuando apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, escuchó que el mencionado militar lo llamaba por su nombre, y al darse otra vez la media vuelta para ver por qué lo llamaba, no le gustó para nada lo que vio.

-Mira lo que hago con tu "equipaje". –dijo Norrington molesto mientras se daba media vuelta y extendía los brazos para dejar la bolsa suspendida sobre las aguas del mar.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Por el amor de Dios!! ¡¡No te atrevas!! –pidió Jack con desesperación mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y se ponía a abanicar las manos. George estaba completamente impactado.

Pero James no hizo caso.

-Jamás me gustó que una mujer tomara como un borracho despreciable. ¿No recuerdas que siendo mi "prometida" no puedes tomar estas bebidas? –y apenas terminó la frase, soltó el saco que cayó a las aguas y se hundió hasta el fondo sin remedio.

-No… –exclamó Jacobson apesadumbrado mientras se afirmaba por la baranda para ver cómo perdía su provisión alcohólica. A su lado, James sonreía con satisfacción y malicia.

-¡¡Botellas al agua!! –exclamó Sparrow pasando rápidamente por entre ellos para luego tirarse inmediatamente el agua para intentar rescatar su preciado tesoro hundido.

Will, Elizabeth, James y George se quedaron boqui abiertos mirando cómo el capitán del Perla Negra se sumergía en el agua.

-No va a poder sacar al saco de allí, estará muy pesado… -opinó Elizabeth.

George no opinó nada, pero en su interior deseaba que aquel sucio pirata muriera ahogado para terminar con todo de una sola vez por todas.

-No sale… -comentó Norrington comenzando a preocuparse al ver que los segundos pasaban y Jack no salía a flote.

-¡Pues iré por ella! –exclamó William Turner mientras se sacaba los zapatos para así poder lanzarse al mar sin tanto estorbo y salvar a su damisela en aprietos.

Y cuando el comodoro luchaba entre imitarlo o no, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, el tío de George Jacobson habló:

-Yo ya me encargué de eso –afirmó con su serena y flemática voz inglesa mientras permanecía apoyado en la barandilla unos centímetros más allá de ellos cuatro.

Entonces, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia las aguas del mar y notaron con sobrada sorpresa una soga que salía del agua y que llegaba hasta la cubierta del barco para luego verla atada en uno de los mástiles. Los cuatro miraron entonces inquisitivos al doctor Christian Jacobson pidiendo explicaciones, y este se las dio sin ningún problema.

-Como ví que nadie hacía nada en cuanto ella, o él, se tiraba al agua, y sabiendo yo que no podría sacar ese peso extra debido a su poco volumen muscular propio de una dama, rápidamente até esa soga a uno de los mástiles y luego até el otro extremo a un pequeño barril con clavos (que luego pagaré, por supuesto), y lo tiré al mar para que se hundiera mientras todos ustedes estaban como atontados. Le costará hacerlo, pero seguramente saldrá a flote enseguida.

Y ante el asombro de todos, el capitán Jack Sparrow apareció por la borda tras haber escalado el casco del navío con la ayuda de la soga. Se encontraba jadeante y escupiendo agua salada, pero muy feliz tras haber rescatado su tesoro.

-¿Quién fue el de la idea? –inquirió la capitana mientras bajaba los mojados pies a cubierta-. ¿Fuiste tú Elizabeth? ¿O quizás tú, Will? ¿Norry? Pues no creo que haya sido idea del almirante…

Entonces, a modo de respuesta, los interrogados dirigieron sus miradas hacia el elegante hombre de edad, quien ni siquiera les estaba prestando atención.

-Tocamos por fin el puerto de esta isla… -comentó tranquilamente el doctor mientras se acercaba al pasamanos y colocaba sus manos sobre él, dirigió sus ojos celestes hacia el pueblo poblado de criminales y gente dedicada a la pesca-. Mucho me temo, capitán Jack Sparrow, que también he caído bajo su hechizo y no me hacía gracia verlo morir ahogado por seguir su dañina adicción hasta el fondo del mar.

Tanto Jack como George, James y Will, se quedaron completamente mudos por la sorpresa, pero Elizabeth tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para murmurar:

-¡Oh, cielo santo…! ¡Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado…!

_-¡Voy a matar a ese pirata engendro del mal! _–pensó con rabia y frustración el almirante George Jacobson, pues no podía evitar sentirse un tanto traicionado por su tío.

Cuando el puente fue colocado sobre el puerto, todos los viajeros desembarcaron, incluyendo a Jack Sparrow y compañía, e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia donde tendría que estar anclado el Perla Negra. Jack hubiera deseado quedarse a beber unos tragos y comer un buen plato de tocino en su taberna preferida, pero el almirante Jacobson y Elizabeth Swann no querían saber nada al respecto, así que el pobre no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera el que el almirante le hubiera confiscado sus bebidas.

A pesar de la confesión inesperada del doctor Christian Jacobson, éste se comportaba como si nada lo hubiera afectado. Era la tranquilidad en persona. Siempre con el semblante rosa pálido en alto, adornado ya con las indelebles arrugas propias de su edad, y que a pesar de eso, igual dejaba rebelar que había sido un hombre tan atractivo como lo había sido alguna vez toda la familia Jacobson. Sobre su elegante nariz llevaba puestos sus pequeños anteojos redondos. Christian, ataviado con el infaltable peluquín blanco propio de un hombre de su estatus, un tricornio negro, camisa blanca con vuelos y medias del mismo color, chaleco, casaca, pantalones y zapatos negros. Él era, sin duda, el erudito del grupo y no perdía la cabeza por nada del mundo. Era un perfecto caballero enchapado a la antigua y siempre sabría cómo comportarse.

-Allí está –comentó Turner al divisar el tan buscado navío negro.

-¡Por fin comenzará el final de todo esto! –suspiró Elizabeth.

_-¿Así que ese es tu apestoso barco? _–pensó Jacobson con desprecio.

Jack Sparrow nada dijo, pero en su moreno rostro se pintaba la alegría que se experimentaba cuando uno se encontraba frente a frente a su más admirado ídolo. Y sin decir una sola palabra, el pirata se encaminó rápidamente hacia su amado navío.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué están esperando? –les dijo a los demás mientras abanicaba uno de sus brazos haciéndoles señales-. ¡No se queden allí parados como tontos, marineros de agua dulce! ¡Abordemos ya el Perla Negra!

-Ella está muy feliz… -murmuró Will con alegría.

-"Ella" es él –corrigió su ex novia muy molesta.

-¿Nos dijo "marineros de agua dulce"? –repitió George muy ofendido-. ¿Pero cómo se atreve?

James le colocó una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-No le des importancia, es un ignorante, sigámoslo de una vez.

Entonces, todos siguieron al dichoso capitán hacia el inconfundible navío pirata. Cuando ya estaban muy cerca, el loro de Cotton, que estaba sobre uno de los mástiles, divisó a su querido e inigualable capitán.

-¡¡Wah!! ¡¡El capitán!! ¡¡El capitán!! ¡¡Wah!! –por primera vez en su vida de cotorra, había hablado correctamente, quizás fue la alegría de volver a verlo después de un mes sin saber nada de él.

-¡¡El capitán Jack Sparrow!! –exclamó muy emocionado Gibbs mientras los demás armaban un gran alboroto, felices por volver a ver a su querido y estrafalario capitán.

-Ya era hora de que la capitana "Jacky" apareciera… -murmuró el capitán Hector Barbossa mientras salía de "su" camarote y se apoyaba sobre la balaustrada para verlo llegar.

-… Pero miren quienes llegaron… -murmuró Beatriz al divisarlos desde el lugar en donde estaba amarrado el barco pirata, pero enseguida su vista se posó en el apuesto hombre que los acompañaba.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren qué tenemos aquí… -dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos-, es el caballero más atractivo que he visto en mi vida.

-A mí me interesa más las dos damas que lo acompañan… -replicó mordazmente Henry MacKinley, quien se encontraba al lado de la mujer.

Ana María, quien estaba conversando con sus compañeros pescadores cerca de donde estaba el Perla Negra, había fruncido la boca con disgusto al ver llegar a Jack Sparrow.

El capitán Jack Sparrow (capitana Jacky Sparrow) al ver a todos muy alborotados, exclamó con alegría mientras los saludaba con la mano:

-¡¡Hola a todos!! ¡¡Lamento la demora!!

-No sabes cuánto te extrañamos, Jack –confesó Beatriz mientras se le acercaba seductoramente.

-Y tú no sabes lo mucho que extrañé tus curvas… -no pudo evitar decirle poniendo cara de baboso.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, la joven y atractiva Beatriz tomó a Jack por los hombros y le obsequió un gran beso en la boca, para luego sonreírle y subir a bordo del Perla Negra, no sin antes dirigirle un guiño atrevido a George Jacobson, a quien no le gustó nada..

-… Realmente…, soy un seductor… -apenas pudo decir la pirata Sparrow mientras se bamboleaba un poco ante tamaña sorpresa.

-¡Hola, queridita! –llegó a su encuentro MacKinley con los brazos bien extendidos como para darle un gran abrazo.

-Yo no soy tu que… -Jack no tubo tiempo de quejarse, ya que el otro capitán lo abrazó fuertemente y le dió un enorme beso en la boca.

-Nos vemos en la cama, preciosa –se despidió mientras se dirigía hacia el navío color azabache.

Nadie dijo nada, pues permanecían todos completamente boquiabiertos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Puaj! Ya lo estaba extrañando… -apenas pudo opinar con ironía Jack mientras se limpiaba la boca con las manos y se reponía de aquel desagradable beso.

Y así estaban hasta que se acercó Ana María caminando a grandes y enérgicos pasos, su andar era de una persona decidida.

En cuanto se paró frente a Jack, éste le sonrió pícaramente y le preguntó como si fuera un gran conquistador de mujeres:

-¿Tú también deseas besarme, Ana María?

Ana le sonrió, pero lo que vino después fue tan rápido que a Jack no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

¡¡PAF!! Un enorme cachetazo propinado por la joven le hizo dar vuelta la cara.

-¡¿Y quien quiere besar a un travesti como tú?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a demorar tanto?! ¡¡Todo un mes!!

-¿Entonces te preocupaste por mí? –inquirió ilusionado mientras se sobaba la adolorida mejilla.

¡¡PAF!! Otro cachetazo en la otra mejilla, tan fuerte que hasta a los otros les dolió.

-¡¿Preocuparme por ti?! ¡¡Tonto!! ¡¡Recuerda que me debes dos barcos!!

-¡Ouch! No sabes cómo te quiero… -comentó con una descarada sonrisa.

-¡Rata! –y después de insultarlo, subió furiosa al barco.

-… Pero qué carácter… -murmuró el pirata venido a mujer, luego, se dio media vuelta y les dijo a sus invitados:

-Bueno, creo que ya no falta nadie más para que me dé la bienvenida, subamos a bordo de mi navío.

Y mientras lo seguían en completo silencio para luego subir por el puente, Sparrow vio que el capitán Barbossa lo estaba esperando al final del puente.

_-¡Uf! ¡El que faltaba! _–pensó Jack con desgano.

-¡Bienvenido a mi barco pirata, Jacky! –saludó alegremente su contrincante.

-¿Qué tal, Barbossa? ¿Ya te marchas de mi navío? ¡Pero qué lástima! –replicó el aludido mientras se colocaba frente a él.

Hector sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Pero qué dices, Jacky! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me iría sin antes despedirme de ti?

-Pues despídete y desaparece de aquí –pidió fastidiado, cayendo redondo en la trampita de Barbossa.

-¡Como gustes! –exclamó el pirata y tomó al pobre Sparrow por la cintura, lo inclinó un poco hacia atrás y le propinó un gigantesco beso en la boca, luego lo soltó y le gritó a los demás:

-¡¡Suelten las amarras!! ¡¡Partimos hacia donde indique su linda capitán!!

-¡¡SÍ!! –exclamó toda la tripulación con algarabía y enseguida se pusieron a trabajar.

Mientras los otros observaban muy sorprendidos al pobre de Jack Sparrow sentado en el piso con cara de incredulidad, este se lamentaba:

-Esto es una locura… ¡¡Quiero que esta maldición acabe de una vez!!

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bien, ha habido una tormenta eléctrica terrible anoche, y no he podido publicar este capítulo para el Lunes (siempre uso el internet por la noche) Espero que no se hayan molestado por la espera.**

**¡Bueno! ¡Por fin empezó la penúltima parte y volvieron a aparecer los tripulantes del "Perla Negra"! El doctor Christian Jacobson es uno de los personajes más extravagantes que he creado hasta ahora. Es como si estuviera en paz consigo mismo y que jamás encontraría dificultades en nada. Su mente completamente despejada le será de gran ayuda para todos. ¿Acosará entonces a Jack? No lo creo, pues no es de los que acosan.**

**Toda la tripulación está alborotada por la llegada de su estrafalario/a capitán/tana, cada uno demuestra su "cariño" a su manera y eso volverá loco a nuestro pirata.**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics "El León Dorado"! Espero que te siga gustando. La verdad, es que nunca pensé poner a James en un papel tan desesperadamente importante como el que tiene ahora, me salió así por pura inspiración. Y lamentablemente sufrirá hasta el final por Jack por X circunstancias. ¡Si! ¡Soy 100 argentina! ¡Viva el dulce de leche y el tango!**

**Querida Aldi: no te impacientes tanto, lo sabrás en mi otro fics, en este, no se descubrirá nada más respecto a Isabel.**

**Querida Dafty: ¡me encantan que las cosas se pongan peores! Tanto que llego a preguntarme cómo demonios haré para que salgan de eso… pero siempre se me ocurre algo, por suerte. Ya verás lo que hace Norrington al final, lo que Isabel hará y la repentina aparición de Morgan… ¡lo tengo todo pensado!... Pero te olvidas de alguien, al Shake Aí Tel Aviv…**

**Querida Jackelin Sparrow: ya sabes que leo tu fics en cuanto puedo, y debo admitir que son muy contadas las ocaciones… :( En fin, ya sabes, hago lo que puedo con mi reducido horario.**

**Querida Jenny Flint: como verás, la tripulación del Perla ya apareció, pero no sé si le serán de ayuda…, como lo habrás leído recién…**

**Querida Asni: Will es un desastre… **

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	43. La Peor Maldición de Todas

**Capítulo 42: La Peor Maldición de Todas**

(Esto ocurrió unos días antes de que el capitán Jack Sparrow llegara a "Isla Tortuga)

-Esto es terrible… -apenas pudo decir tía Dalma, la pitonisa a quien Jack había visitado un mes atrás-. Esto no me gusta… Hay otra maldición más… ¡Y esta podría resultar totalmente desastrosa para Jack Sparrow!

La mujer cerró el libro y se dirigió hacia la ventana, en dónde apenas podía divisar la luna entre toda la bruma de aquel pantano en dónde vivía.

-¿Tanto odiabas a los hombres, hechicera? Eres demasiado cruel con ellos… ¿Cuántos tienen que sufrir para poder sentirte vengada?

Tía Dalma se calló, pensaba que Jack, muchas veces, no era de fiar, pero dentro de todos sus defectos (que eran numerosos, por cierto), era un buen hombre y no se merecía lo que muy posiblemente pronto caería sobre él. Sí o sí Jack Sparrow le tenía que pertenecer al Shake Tel Aviv, o si no, a cualquier otro hombre, y cuanto más cerca estarían del "Templo de la Hechicera", más fuerte sería la maldición.

La mujer decidió darse prisa para informarle de esto al capitán Sparrow, ¡menos mal que él no era tan chovinista y permitía que las mujeres viajen en su barco pirata! Elizabeth y las demás tendrían que ayudarlo en lo que pudieran para romper la maldición.

Mientras le transmitía el mensaje a una concha de mar, tía Dalma murmuró:

-¿De quién te enamorarás si aquel árabe no logra ponerte las manos encima, capitán Jack Sparrow? ¡Tienes a tantos a tu alrededor! ¡La maldición que pesa sobre ti está hecha para desaparecer al hombre que hay en ti!

Luego de haber transmitido el mensaje al caracol, pensó para sus adentros:

_-Tendré que viajar con ellos. No creo que sea fácil romper esa maldición, no si aquella hechicera quería eterna venganza. _

(Y volviendo ya al presente de esta historia, esto es lo que ocurrió)

Ni siquiera habían comenzado la travesía por el mar, que los problemas se habían iniciado a bordo del "Perla Negra" cuando toda la tripulación se enteró de la verdadera identidad del amigo del comodoro James Norrington.

-¡Caballeros! –Barbossa llamó la atención de toda la tripulación-. ¿No creen que tengamos suficiente con tener que soportar al detestable comodoro como para tener que soportar a otro puerco? ¿Acaso vamos a permitir que este sucio bastardo inglés esté en este barco junto a nosotros después de haber asesinado a muchos de los nuestros? ¡Eso sería traición! ¡¡Opino que lo ahorquemos desde lo más alto del mástil mayor!!

-¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡AHORQUÉMOSLO!! –exclamó toda la tripulación mientras que cada uno de ellos alzaba su espada.

Triunfante, Hector Barbossa se dio media vuelta y le sonrió a George Jacobson, quien estaba en compañía Jack, James, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Beatriz y Christian.

-La multitud ha hablado, señor Jacobson, deberá acceder a su ejecución. –Le dijo el pirata.

-Yo no acataré lo que decida un hatajo de ignorantes –replicó éste con desprecio.

Todos protestaron, estaban rabiosos y querían al oficial fuera de combate.

Desde un comienzo el almirante le había aclarado a sus compañeros que no se haría pasar por otra persona ante la tripulación del Perla Negra, no era ningún cobarde como para salir huyendo de un grupo de piratas maltrechos. Claro que eso ocasionaría "ciertos" disturbios, pero Isabel sabía muy bien a qué atenerse.

Al capitán Sparrow, no le hacía gracia la idea de que ahorcaran al único hombre por quien se sentía atraído… Bueno, quizás sí le convenía que lo mataran, o quizás no… El pobre suspiró profundamente, ¡su mente estaba en un total caos!

Pero entonces, ya decidido, Jack Sparrow, haciendo a un lado a Jacobson y sonriendo estúpidamente, dijo:

-No podemos matarlo, Barbossa, él tiene el mapa.

-¡Entonces se lo quitaremos!

-Dejé el mapa en mi casa –fue la repentina declaración del almirante.

-¡¿QUÉEE?! –exclamaron al unísono los dos capitanes, que lo miraron incrédulos.

-Lo tengo todo aquí arriba –aclaró mientras llevaba su dedo índice hacia su cabeza y le daba unos cuantos golpecitos-. Si me matan, pierden también el mapa.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema al respecto… -arguyó Barbossa- ¡¿Y ustedes?!

-¡¡No, capitán!!

-¡Exelente! -festejó Hector mientras desenvainaba su sable, dispuesto a rebanar a su enemigo. Geroge Jacobson también desenvainó su espada, estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Más allá, Norrington también tomaba la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo. Si nadie hacía nada para evitarlo, las cosas se iban a poner muy pesadas a bordo.

Al ver que peligraba su verdadera identidad, el capitán Sparrow se interpuso rápidamente entre ellos dos y les dijo un tanto desesperado:

-¡Esperen un momento! Si éste muere, yo no volveré a ser un hombre. ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieren?

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, Jacky… Jeh jeh jeh… -respondió libidinosamente el pirata mientras lo miraba como si lo estuviera desnudando-. Yo puedo acostumbrarme a verte así…

Jack bufó fastidiado, y con los brazos en jarra, le replicó:

-Mira, ya te dije que no eres mi tipo y que no te hagas ninguna ilusión conmigo, ¿eh? ¡Y yo SÍ tengo muchos problemas con este cuerpo! ¡¡Quiero volver a ser un hombre!!

-¡Vamos, Jacky! –replicó Hector mientras lo tomaba fuertemente por la cintura y lo atraía hacia sí-, ¡anímate! ¿Te imaginas lo bien que la pasaríamos los dos juntos?

-… ¡Puaj! Es por esa misma razón es que quiero volver a ser el que era antes…

-Te advierto que no me gusta acostarme con los hombres, Jacky.

-Yo opino lo mismo, querido Barbossa.

Viendo que su "amigo" pirata no podía hacer entrar en razones a Hector Barbossa y que su trivial conversación no llegaría a nada, Elizabeth decidió intervenir, pues a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Jack siguiera con la maldición y termine enloqueciendo a Will, además, él, MacKinley y Norrington estaban a punto de ir a rescatar a la "damisela" en problemas.

-Escúchenme –dijo mientras se paraba frente a ellos-, no solo tenemos que ir a esa isla para descubrir la manera de romper el hechizo, recuerden que también tenemos que encontrar la "Piedra Mística" y destruirla. Si quieren que Jack siga siendo una mujer, no me importa (Sparrow la miró de reojo), pero tenemos que detener a ese Shake, ya vieron lo que puede hacer él con la magia de esa piedra.

-¡Ella tiene razón! –la apoyó Ana María-. Si permitimos que ese hombre árabe siga haciendo sus extrañas maldades, ¡jamás viviremos en paz! ¡Es a Jack Sparrow a quien quiere y destruirá a cualquiera que se interponga entre ellos!... A menos que lo entreguemos antes…

-Jah jah, qué graciosa –le replicó el pirata de mal humor.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a nuestro capitán! –arguyó Gibbs haciendo caso omiso del último comentario de Ana María, y luego agregó con astucia:

-¡Tripulación del "Perla Negra"! ¡Demuéstrenle lo mucho que la aman ayudándola!

-¡¡SÍ!! –exclamaron todos al unísono, completamente convencidos.

_-Pero que falta de cerebro…_-pensó el capitán Barbossa al mirar hacia aquella tripulación voluble, luego bufó un tanto fastidiado y le dijo a Jack con una sonrisa mientras lo soltaba:

-Bueno, "Jacky" –le dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda-, tú ganas, el cerdo inglés se queda en este barco, pero sólo hasta que logremos llegar a la isla, ¿entendido?

-… Muchas gracias… -replicó éste fastidiado, luego, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su camarote.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Barbossa.

-A cualquier lugar para no tener que ver tu horrorosa cara y poder tomar todo el ron que quiera –entonces, Jack comenzó a agitar los brazos mientras exclamaba:

-¡¡Y yo soy el capitán de esta hermoso navío y hago lo que se me antoja!! ¡¡Ningún "prometido" ni un acaparador de botellas puede negarme una borrachera estupenda con mi querido ron!!

Mientras decía esto, el pirata se clavó en seco al ver cómo, su "amiga" Ana María, miraba soñadoramente al "perfecto" caballero Geroge Jacobson.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó un tanto celoso mientras se acercaba a ella con su característico andar-. Tienes cara de bagre embobado.

Jack había esperado una reprimenda por parte de la joven, pero lo único que recibió fue una total indiferencia que lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

Y sí, los celos de Jack muy bien podrían deberse a que él ya no era el centro de la atención de las mujeres de a bordo, o bien, no le agradaba la idea de que Ana María tuviera ojos para otro que no fuera él.

-¡Bah! Ni que fueras la única mujer de a bordo –replicó fastidiado haciendo un gesto de indiferencia.

Y apenas terminó de decir esto, el capitán Jack Sparrow desapareció tras la puerta de su camarote ante la mirada atónita de toda su tripulación, quienes enseguida comenzaron a echarse la culpa entre ellos por haber enfadado a su bella capitana, hasta la mirada de Ana María se dirigió hacia las puertas del camarote.

Dando un bufido de cansancio, Jack dejó su sombrero sobre la mesa para dirigirse inmediatamente hacia unas botellas de ron que tenía guardadas en una alacena, la destapó y la llevó hacia su boca, dispuesto a saciar su sed de alcohol.

Luego de haberse tomado un buen poco de su preciado y fuerte líquido, se sentó en una silla y comentó:

-¡Gracias a Gibbs que siempre mantiene llena la despensa con ron! –y levantó su jarra diciendo:

-¡A tu salud, Gibbs! ¡Hic! –y después, sus ojos brillaron como si se hubiera acordado de algo grato que se había olvidado, y llevándose la mano a uno de sus senos dijo:

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué placentero es esto! ¡Cómo voy a extrañar estos bonitos pechos!

Después de volver a tomar otro poco de ron y dejarse la mano descansando dentro de su camisa, Jack bajó pesadamente la mano en dónde tenía la jarra y se dedicó a pensar un poco en su femenina situación que le estaba provocando no menores problemas, por cierto.

Su mente divagó desde el comienzo de su transformación, el celo del loco MacKinley, la hermosa pero peligrosa Beatriz, el confundido y sufrido Norry, el inocente y heroico Will, la bella y temperamental Elizabeth, el bromista pero peligroso Barbossa, el haberse sentido indefenso ante el nefasto Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, el sorprendente sacrificio de James, su enigmático amor hacia George Jacobson… Y sí, le habían pasado muchas cosas, pero tenía que admitir los recuerdos más gratos eran cuando el idiota de James Norrington era el protagonista. Jack no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero sentía algo de lástima hacia ese hombre a quien su transformación había trastornado tanto, no en un sentido de locura, sino en un sentido un tanto divertido y una lucha entre el amor y el odio entre ellos dos. ¡Norry estaba sufriendo tanto por culpa de su "deber" y de su nuevo amor sabiendo quién era en realidad aquella mujer! ¡Hasta le había declarado su amor en el mismo lugar en el que Jack se encontraba ahora! ¡Pero qué patético había sido! Todo un ridículo enamorado…Pero Sparrow luego recordó que aquel "imbécil" había arriesgado su vida por él al enfrentarse contra el salvaje de Morgan a pesar de haber estado en un estado físico un tanto lamentable, y todo por culpa suya… Nunca nadie había tratado de salvar su vida de aquella manera…, ¿hasta podría decir que se sentía, de alguna forma, alagado con aquella muestra de sacrificio? ¡Pamplinas! ¡Era un absurdo total! ¿Cómo él, el temible capitán Jack Sparrow, podría sentir alguna simpatía por un sujeto tan pedante como lo era el comodoro James Norrington? Y otra cosa… , ¿cómo podía ahora estar perdiendo el tiempo en pensar en él? ¡Jack tenía que dedicar sus pensamientos al ron, las mujeres, sus propios senos, y la manera de romper el hechizo! ¿Pero por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza tamaña hazaña de su enemigo… ¿Por qué? No quería pensar en eso, no, no quería hacerlo, pero... y si tal vez él se había enamo…

-…¡N-no puede ser…! ¡Hic! ¡De-debo estar borracho! –negó el capitán, tratando de evitar terminar ese estúpido pensamiento.

-Pero SÍ puede ser, capitán Jack Sparrow –respondió una conocida voz femenina, que venía de quién sabe dónde, sobresaltando al aludido.

-¿Qui-quién es? –preguntó Jack mientras miraba nervioso por todos lados hasta que sus confundidos ojos dieron con una sombra que se encontraba en una de las oscuras esquinas de aquel sucio compartimiento.

Poco a poco, la sombra fue emergiendo de entre la oscuridad hasta mostrarse ante la luz de las velas.

-¿Otra vez metido en problemas, capitán Jack Sparrow? Ésa es una muy mala costumbre tuya… Estás tan borracho que ni siquiera reconociste mi voz.

-¡Ti-tía Dalma! –exclamó la pirata sorprendida-¿Pe-pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Hic! ¡Nadie me dijo que es-estabas en el "Perla Ne-negra"!

-No había necesidad de hacerlo… -respondió ella mientras tomaba asiento frente al capitán y se servía un poco de ron en otra jarra ante la mirada de disgusto del dueño de la bebida.

-¿Cuándo abordaste?

-Un día antes que tú llegaras. Le había escrito una nota a Barbossa avisándole de mi llegada y que me esperara.

-¿Y por qué? ¡Hic!

Tía Dalma sonrió maliciosamente, colocó su codo sobre la mesa cargándose sobre él, y mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el borde circular de la jarra, respondió:

-Vine a ayudarte, Jack Sparrow… Acabo de descubrir otra maldición que pesa sobre el anillo maldito.

-¡¿Co-cómo que otra maldición?! –se quejó bastante frustrado- ¡Ya estoy hasta la coronilla con los problemas que me acarrean todas las maldiciones de esta baratija! ¡Hic!

La pitonisa no le prestó atención a sus quejas, más bien, siguió hablando como si nada.

-¿Quieres saber de qué se trata esa maldición? He de confesarte que te sorprenderá bastante.

Jack hizo un gesto con la mano como si aquello que estaría por oír no fuera la gran cosa.

-¡Bah! Sea lo que sea, ya estoy acostumbrado a esas maldiciones… ¡Hic! –comentó para luego llevarse a la boca su jarra repleta de ron.

-Muy bien… -sonrió pícaramente-. Temo decirte que la otra maldición consiste, en que como el Shake Tel Aviv aún no te ha puesto la mano encima y ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que te pusiste ese anillo, tú te enamorarás, quieras o no, de otro hombre, y tarde o temprano te convertirás para siempre en una mujer.

-¡¿QUËEE…?! –exclamó el pobre Jack Sparrow con los ojos desorbitados luego de haber escupido todo lo que estaba tomando- ¡¿Pe-pero qué dijiste…?! ¡¿Qué tendré que enamorarme de un hombre?! ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡Esto es una locura!! ¡¡Me estás mintiendo!! ¡¿Y qué pasó con ese tal Shake?! ¡¿No tenía qué hacerme parte de su harén?!

-Por ti, ojalá fuera mentira, pero no lo es –replicó mientras volvía a servirse otro poco de Ron- ¿Acaso creíste que "la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera" podía tomarse a la ligera? Pues lamento decirte que aquella hechicera hizo esta maldición especialmente para que un hombre se convirtiera sí o sí en una mujer, como castigo a su orgullo masculino. ¿Creíste que todo este problema estaba relacionado solamente con Alí Tel Aviv? ¡Pero qué equivocado estabas! ¡Es el anillo el centro de todo este problema! Pero aunque te enamores de otro, ese Shake desquiciado te perseguirá hasta atraparte. Hasta dudo que haya un contra hechizo para esta tremenda maldición…

-N-no puede ser… ¡Hic! –murmuró Jack Sparrow mientras se sentaba pesadamente en su silla, como al abandono-… Apenas salgo de un lío y me meto en otro… ¡Hic!

-No sabes cuánto lo lamento –mintió tía Dalma mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida, por un momento se dio media vuelta y le dijo:

-¡Ah! Si no quieres descubrir quién será tu Romeo, te aconsejo que no salgas de este lugar hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino, pues si te lo llegas a encontrar cara a cara, te enamorarás perdidamente de él.

-¡¿Acaso quieres decir que tendré que quedarme aquí encerrado durante toda la travesía?! –la capitana Sparrow se puso en pie un poco tambaleante- ¡Hic! ¡Tú debes estar loca, mujer! ¡Yo necesito respirar el aire de la libertad! ¡Sentir la brisa del mar en mi rostro moreno! ¡Hic!

Entonces, tía Dalma sonrió burlonamente, y antes de marcharse del camarote, le dijo:

-Pues si quieres, puedes ir a respirar el aire de la libertad con tu futuro esposo…

Totalmente acabado, Jack Sparrow vio cómo la mujer cerraba las puertas y lo dejaba sólo ante tamaño problema. ¿Qué podría hacer él ahora? ¡Por supuesto que no era de su agrado tener que enamorarse de otro hombre! ¿Pero pasarse encerrado en su camarote todo el viaje…? ¡Y tenía a tantos pretendientes a bordo! ¿De quién se enamoraría entonces? ¡No quería ni imaginarse siquiera quién sería!

-Necesito tomar un poco más de ron…, y hacerme unos cuantos cariñitos… -comentó abatido.

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta del "Perla Negra", tía Dalma saludaba a los que habían venido con el capitán Sparrow.

_-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Jack Sparrow? _–pensaba la pitonisa- _¿De todos estos hombres, ante quién caerás rendido?_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada, Ocupada y Castigada **

**¡Bueno! Como verán, por fin he podido publicar este capítulo. Ya tengo el otro casi terminado, sólo me falta escoger el susodicho pretendiente de Jack. **

**He estado bastante ocupada terminando mi historieta que publicarán en un semanario de mi ciudad, ¡hay que ver lo trabajoso que es!**

**Me ha salido una cuenta bastante gordita de internet y por eso ahora me veo obligada a navegar sólo los fines de semana. (Todo por culpa de la música de animé que estaba bajando)**

**¡Hagan sus apuestas, señoritas! ¿De quién se enamorará nuestro pobre capitán? (Aclaro que Jack no perderá para nada su personalidad, así que no se preocupen, eh? Aquí está la lista de los posibles pretendientes, en el próximo capítulo sabrán quién será el elegido.**

**William Turner**

**James Norrington**

**Hector Barbossa**

**Henry McKinley**

**Christian Jacobson**

**Mi querida Dafty: ¡Tengo una gran sorpresa al final con el Shake Tel Aviv! Desde ahora, la maldición comienza a ser una verdadera "maldición". La noche es joven, esta historia aún no terminó, ¿quién más besará a Jack Sparrow?**

**Mi querida El León Dorado: aunque me pasen miles de problemas, ten por seguro que jamás dejaré de escribir este fics hasta que lo termine. Debo admitirlo, resulta extrañísimo, pero a mí también me gustaría que pasara algo entre "Jacky" y Norry, sólo date cuenta que ahora el aspecto del capitán es el de una capitana bellísima, con la imaginación suficiente, no resulta tan mala la perejita.**

**Mi querida Jackelin Sparrow: ¡Jack está celoso por Ana María! ¿No te da gusto?**

**Mi querida Harriet Sparrow: ¿Ya está bien tu teclado? No, hasta que no se pueda quitar el anillo, jamás dejarán de tratarlo como una "asura" (basura, jeh) **

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: ¡Todas queremos besar a Jack Sparrow! (él como hombre, aclaremos) Oye, como que no entiendo tu queja hibridada con advertencia, ¿quién es Mary Sue?**

**¡Hasta que apareciste Leo no Aioria!: pobre, pobre Jack, ¿hasta cuando sufrirás por tus piraterías? ¡Y faltan aún más enredos! (Calculo que unos 10 capítulos más y ya acabo con esta historia) ¡Me alegra que te siga gustando este fics loquísimo!**

**¡Gracias por seguir aguantándome! ¡Las quiero muchísimo!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	44. Una Elección Inesperada

**Capítulo 43: Una Elección Inesperada**

Pasarse toda la travesía encerrado en su camarote, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a nuestro querido capitán Jack Sparrow, pero caer víctima de su propia maldición y enamorarse de uno de sus pretendientes, le agradaba todavía menos. Tenía que mantener la distancia con los demás hombres y evitarlos lo más posible hasta que se rompiera la maldición. Así que, sin explicarle nada a nadie, Jack había bloqueado todo acceso a su camarote tapando puertas y sillas con los muebles y cualquier cosa que estuviera a la mano. No permitiría que ningún hombre entrara a ese lugar.

Para toda la intrigada tripulación del "Perla Negra", el comportamiento de su capitán era un completo enigma, ¿acaso se habría vuelto más loco de lo que ya era? Seguramente la maldición del anillo tenía mucho que ver al respecto.

El capitán Jack Sparrow, sin que nadie lo hubiera visto, había dejado clavado por la noche, en la parte de afuera de la puerta de su camarote, un pedazo de papel con las instrucciones precisas a seguir (escritas con muy mala letra y pésima ortografía). Dejaba al mando del barco al capitán Hector Barbossa para que lo llevara a al puerto asiático deseado, al almirante George Jacobson lo dejaba a cargo de guiarlos a todos a través del desierto hasta llegar al "Templo de la Hechicera", a Ana María le asignó la tarea de llevarle la comida y la bebida y dejarlos en la puerta para que él los recogiera, claro que no debía de haber ningún hombre cerca de allí. Y al final, dejaba bien en claro que no quería que nadie entrara a su habitación, sobre todo los tripulantes varones.

Aquel enigmático escrito que Gibbs les había acabado de leer a toda la tripulación del "Perla Negra", no había hecho más que despertar la curiosidad de todos los oyentes, que dhubieran dado cualquier cosa por saber el porqué de aquellas decisiones enigmáticas y comportamiento tan extraños.

El viaje hacia el medio oriente iba a tomarles un buen tiempo, ya que el Perla Negra se encontraba en el mar caribeño, aguas americanas, y el país musulmán al que tenían que llegar se ubicaba en el mar arábigo, aguas afro asiáticas, por lo tanto, el viaje duraría bastante tiempo, no tanto como le costaría a un navío común y corriente, ya que el Perla Negra era sorprendentemente veloz para el asombro de James Norrington, George Jacobson y Christian Jacobson.

Los días pasaron y toda la tripulación hacía su trabajo en aquel barco de velas negras, pero, en la mente de todos, la intriga por el extraño comportamiento del capitán Sparrow se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto de que siempre, alguien se encontraba espiando la puerta de su camarote, por si salía. Dentro, el pobre pirata se hallaba al borde de la locura al verse encerrado durante tanto tiempo en aquella habitación que comenzaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Hasta cuándo podría aguantar semejante castigo? No mucho tiempo, por cierto.

Toda aquella situación le resultaba bastante entretenida a tía Dalma, quien era la única persona que sabía sobre aquel hechizo aparte del capitán Sparrow.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del barco, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, y Ana María, se habían reunido para hablar sobre el extraño comportamiento del capitán Jack Sparrow. Desde una distancia prudencial, James, con fingida indiferencia, trataba de escuchar lo que ellos decían.

-¿Qué le pasará a Jack? Está comportándose de una manera muy extraña –comenzó la hija del gobernador.

-Parece como si estuviera asustado de algo… -opinó el más gordo de todos.

-No se preocupen, sólo se está haciendo el interesante –replicó la muchacha morena con apatía.

-Creo que comenzó a comportarse así desde que salimos de "Isla Tortuga", sobre todo desde que vio a tía Dalma –propuso el joven aprendiz de armero.

-Si es así, tenemos que preguntarle lo que le pasa –expuso Elizabeth con determinación.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos apreguntarle entonces! –exclamó Will poniéndose en camino seguido por los demás. Resultaba obvio que el muchacho se encontraba preocupado por la extraña actitud de su nuevo "amor", era imprescindible que supiera la razón por la que se comportaba de esa manera tan neurótica.

Un poco detrás de ellos, los seguía James en completo silencio, también con la intención de saber cuál era el meollo de aquel misterio, pues estaba sinceramente preocupado por la salud mental del capitán del "Perla".

Una vez encontrada la persona buscada, y debido a la insistencia de Elizabeth y los demás por querer saber lo que le ocurría a Jack Sparrow, tía Dalma decidió contarles sobre la maldición que había descubierto, sobre todo cuando notó a Norrington escondido detrás de uno de los mástiles.

-Bien, yo les explicaré lo que le está pasando a su capitán –comenzó a decirles mientras sonreía pícaramente y dirigía una interesada mirada hacia donde estaba escondido el oficial-. Hace una semana, descubrí otra maldición que tiene el anillo.

-¿Otra maldición? ¿Pero cuántas maldiciones tiene esa horrible cosa? –se sorprendió Elizabeth.

-¿Te refieres a Jack? –preguntó maliciosamente dubitativa Ana María.

-Tengo que aclararlo, sino uno se confunde ¿verdad? –inquirió la señorita Swann con igual mala intención.

-Ajá.

-Bien –Elizabeth se reacomodó un poco antes de volver a decir:

-¿Otra maldición? ¿Pero cuántas maldiciones tiene ese horrible anillo? –luego dirigió su atención hacia Ana María y le preguntó:

-¿Y bien?

-Ahí sí se entendió la pregunta –comentó felizmente la muchacha morena.

-¿Y de qué maldición se trata esta vez? –le preguntó William a la pitonisa después de haberles dirigido una mirada de desaprobación a ambas mujeres, (que ni caso le hicieron, por cierto).

Tía Dalma hizo una pequeña pausa antes de responderle, para así crear más suspenso al respecto.

-Desde hace unos días, al capitán Jack Sparrow, ahora convertido en una hermosa mujer, cayó sobre él la última maldición del anillo, (que espero sea la última), y quiera él o no, seguramente se habrá enamorado perdidamente de alguno de los pretendientes que hay en este barco. Uno con quien él se lleve bien y quiera estar a su lado para siempre.

-¡¿QUÉEE?! –exclamaron todos completamente sorprendidos. James Norrington se quedó totalmente pasmado.

-¿Y qué pasó con el Shake? –preguntó Elizabeth.

-Él seguirá acosando a Jack hasta que lo atrape, nada cambiará al respecto, sólo que ahora, Jack será el que se enamore de un hombre.

-¡Hug! –Beatriz, que había estado escuchando todo apoyada en la balaustrada, hizo cara de asco- ¿Y el capitán está conciente de eso?

-Completamente.

-Pues no debe agradarle mucho… -comentó Ana María.

-Ni una pizca.

-¿Es verdad lo que escuché? –Preguntó Barbossa al aparecer de repente por detrás de tía Dalma-. ¿Mi querida Jacky se enamoró de mí?

-No seas ridículo, Barbossa –le replicó Will ofendido-, ¡ella se enamoró de mí!

-¡No! ¡Los dos están equivocados! ¡Ella se enamoró perdidamente de mí! –contradijo Henry MacKinley, quien había escuchado todo aquello y se había hecho presente ente ellos.

-¡Señores! –exclamó Gibbs con su refinada gerga- ¡Yo, quien siempre estubo al lado de Jack, soy el más indicado para estar a su lado!

Todos enmudecieron al escucharlo, se miraron entre ellos y… ¡Estallaron en risas!

-¡¡Jah jah jah!! –Hector Barbossa no podía aguantar la risa-. ¿Tú crees que "Jacky" se va a enamorar de un cerdo borracho como tú? ¡Pero que iluso eres! ¡Jah jah jah!

-… Bueno, yo sólo decía… -apenas pudo defederse el pobre y sonrojado contramaestre.

-Pero tampoco se va a enamorar de un viejo chivo apestoso como tú –atacó Will con desprecio.

-¡Eres un…! –se enfadó Barbossa al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a la espada con la intención de revanar a aquel muchachito atrevido.

Al ver que las cosas se podían poner feas, Beatriz les dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el mástil en dónde James se encontraba oculto:

-¿Pero y qué hay con James Norrington? Él también es uno de sus pretendientes.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el descubierto y sorprendido Norrington, quien comenzó a carraspear nervioso mientras salía de su escondite.

-A mi no me va ni me viene lo que ese pirata elija. No me metan en sus tonterías –mintió.

-Pero me contaron que usted se batió en duelo por el capitán con el joven Turner –arguyó Gibbs.

-¡Oh! Eso fue solo para que el patético del señor William Turner dejara de besuquearse con otro hombre en frente de la señorita Elizabeth.

-¡Mentiroso…! –acusó Will muy ofendido, pero el comodoro se rió despectivamente de él, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

-¿Por qué no van a preguntarle a su capitán por quién de ustedes se ha decidido?, así podrán vivir pecando en contra de las leyes que dicta la iglesia, partida de borrachos impíos.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTEEE?! –se molestaron varios de ellos, poco faltó para que se le lanzaran con espada y todo y lo destrozaran allí mísmo, pero, como si supiera lo que estaba por ocurrir, el capitán Jack Sparrow salió de su encierro, harto de no poder sentirse libre en su propio barco. Él pensaba que si era innevitable tener que "enamorarse" de alguno de sus pretendientes, no seguiría sacrificando más su libertad por algo tan mimio como eso… Mientras no pasara nada serio con "aquel" hombre, todo estaría bien, así que sólo se tenía que "aguantar" hasta romper el hechizo, pues Jack guardaba las esperanzas de poder encontrar la solución a su problema. Por lo menos, se divertiría en lo que pudiera.

Mientras todos se le quedaron mirándo boquiabiertos y con carta de estúpidos, Jack se les acercó hasta ellos con su típico caminar sinuoso, con una manzana verde de Barbossa en una mano mientras que balanceaba libremente su otra mano por el aire.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Se están peleando por mí? ¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Si hay Jack Sparrow para todos… y todas…! –aclaró mirándo de reojo a las chicas.

-Jack, esto no es gracioso –le dijo molesta Elizabeth.

-Sabemos de la maldición que acaba de caer sobre ti –le informó Will.

-Bueno –comentó Sparrow mientras extendía su mano hizquiera y observaba con suma atención el dichoso anillo-, pues deben de haber estado ciegos todo este tiempo si no notaron mi maravilloso y sensual cuerpo femenino.

-¡No te hagas el gracioso! –protestó Barbbosa- ¡El chiquillo afeminado se refiere a que te enamorarás de alguno de nosotros! ¡Así que, elíjeme de una vez!

El joven Turner le dirigió una enfurecida mirada asesina tras haber escuchado cómo lo insultaba.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? –replicó McKinley-. ¡Ella se enamoró de mí! ¡Sabe que soy un caballo de pura sangre en la cama!

-Por eso te la pasas relinchando… jeh jeh jeh… -comentó la ocurrente Beatriz, a la que Henry le clavó los ojos como si fueran puñales.

-¡Un momento! –replicó William mientras alzaba las manos-. ¡Todos sabemos que es a mí a quien la bella dama elegirá! ¡Soy todo un caballero comparado con las bestias inmundas que están en este barco!

Apenas terminó de decir esto, que todos los hombres comenzaron a protestar y a pelearse entre ellos, cada uno arguyendo que iba a ser el elegido por ensima de los demás.

Al ver cómo se peleaban por escuchar su decición, Jack, muy orgulloso, le murmuró a Elizabeth en el oído:

-¿Cómo se pelean por mí, verdad? Se me disputan, soy la chica más popular del "Perla Negra".

-Muérete –fue lo único que le dijo la ofendida joven.

Mientras tanto, Norrington no volvió a abrir la boca desde que Jack había aparecido sobre cubierta, sólo se había marchado hacia la balaustrada y se había apoyado en ella, indiferente ante las discuciones de los demás, como si ignoraría todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero atrás de su aparente imagen de frialdad, estaba que se moría de los nervios. ¿Acaso lo eligiría a él? Le gustaría mucho que eso ocurriera, pero… ¡no! ¡Esa sería la ruina de toda su carrera militar! ¡Era demasiado arriesgado! Además, aquella atractiva mujer era en realidad Jack Sparrow, ¡jamás podrían vivir como pareja! ¿Pero cómo se le había metido en la cabeza algo tan estúpido como eso? ¡Era una absoluta locura! Pero…, pero… ¿y si lo elegía? ¿Qué haría…? ¿Acaso tendría el valor de aceptarlo o rechazarlo? ¡Norrington no sabía si maldecir o vendecir el día en que aquella mujer pirata cayó sobre él! Su odio hacia Jack Sparrow y su amor hacia la pirata eran sentimientos encontrados que chocaban estruendosamente entre ellos en el fondo de su corazón, y por aquella razón, su mente se encontraba en un profundo caos. A duras penas podía James aparentar su postura de hombre serio e indiferente, ya que de tanto en tanto sentia ganas de gritar por la frustración que sentía en su corazón y en su alma. George Jacobson, quien estaba al mando del timón y había visto todo lo ocurrido sin mover un solo pelo, lo estaba observabando muy preocupado.

_-¡James! _–pensó Isabel bastante sorprendida-. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué finjes tanto? ¿Lo haces porque tienes miedo o porque te averguenzas de tus propios sentimientos? ¡Tú me confesáste que la amabas! ¿Cómo puedes dominar tus sentimientos tan fríamente? Acaso… ¿Acaso la amas de verdad y no quieres que nadie lo sepa? ¿No es la maldición del anillo lo que te hizo enamorarte de ese pirata trasvestido, sino tú mismo? ¿Por tu propia voluntad? ¡Oh, mi amado James! ¡Debes estar sufriendo como nadie tiene idea!_

Al dirigir su mirada hacia el estrafalario pirata responsable del sufrimiento de su amigo, el rostro de Isabel mostró así una gran determinación.

_-Entonces, ese tal capitán Jack Sparrow, deberá desaparecer de tu vida. Yo me encargaré de eso personalmente. _

A todo eso, Jack seguía parado en frente de sus "galanes", permanecía cruzado de brazos en una posicion pensativa.

-¿Entonces quieren que les diga la verdad? –preguntó divertido.

-¡¡Sí!! –exigieron todos.

El capitán del "Perla Negra" frunció el entrecejo he hizo la boca a un costado, haciéndose de pensar profundamente.

-¡Ya elije de una maldita vez! –exigió Barbossa bastante molesto e impaciente, a punto de sacar su espada.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! –pidió Jack sonriendo nerviosamente mientras agitaba las manos-. ¡Ahora mísmo les diré quien es el afortunado que será mi "donjuan"!

-En primera, no es ninguno de mi tripulación.

Se escucharon "¡Ooohs!" y quejas de los desafortunados, incluyendo a Gibbs, Cotton, su loro, Pintel y Ragetti.

-Y en segundo… Quiero que todos los demás se formen frente a mí.

-¿También el comodoro Norrington, el almirante, y su tío? –preguntó Henry McKinley.

Sparrow les dirigió una taimada mirada hacia los que acababan de nombrar, quienes estaban muy asombrados al respecto.

-También ellos, sino, no les diré quién de ustedes es.

Al verse envuelto en una situación bastante desagradable para él, el almirante Jacobson protestó:

-¿Qué me miran? Yo no haré lo que me pide ese degenerado, me niego. A mí no me interesa para nada ese estropajo de pirata. Hagan lo que ustedes quieran, pero a mí ni me metan.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema al respecto –opinó tranquilamente su tío Christian mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia los demás ante la sorprendida mirada de su sobrino.

-¡Pero, tío! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se quejó.

Entonces, el doctor Jacobson se detubo y miró a su confundido sobrino.

-¿Acaso no te dá curiosidad por saber a quién eligirá? Yo quiero saberlo, no me importa si no me elige a mí, pero sé que seguramente no te eligirá a ti, así que no te preocupes ni te pongas tozudo, ¿he?, mientras más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido terminará, ¿no te parese?

Y mientras veía cómo su tío se unía a los demás hombres, Isabel bufó fastidiada y le dijo a Ana María:

-Ten. Tú maneja el timón, tendré que ir a hacer lo que pide tu estúpido capitán, o si no, esta situación bochornosa no tendrá fin.

-Como quieras… -apenas pudo decir la muchacha morena mientras tomaba lo que él le entregaba. ¡Aquel hombre era tan guapo y varonil!

-¡Cómo le gusta hacer "teatro" a ese infeliz de Jack Sparrow…! –se quejó la joven Swann, quien permanecía al lado de Ana María, y junto a Beatriz.

-Lo está disfrutando enormemente –opinó Beatriz-, sabe que con el poder del anillo puede manipular a los todos hombres a su antojo…

_-Cuánto le envidio… _-pensó con sinceridad la joven mujer.

Y mientras los demás estaban espectantes ante la decición de la "dama" en cuestión, Will notó que James seguía parado en donde estaba.

-Ven tú también, Norrington.

-No haré eso, es una estupidez –se negó el oficial desafiante-, además, dije que no me interesa para nada lo que haga ese pirata.

En realidad, James se moría de miedo y dudas, no tenía plena confianza en sí mismo como para participar en la payasada de su querida pirata.

-Pero, si tú no… -insitió el muchacho, pero Jack lo interrumpió.

-Déjalo, Will, es un pesado. ¿Crees que yo lo eligiría? Debería estar desquisiado si yo lo hiciera.

James lo miró con cierta preocupación. ¿Era acaso verdad aquella opinión sobre él?

-¡Oye! –exclamó Barbossa-, ¡date prisa y dí mi nombre de una vez que quiero irme contigo a nuestro lecho nupcial!

-¿Y para qué te va a elegir a ti? Ya estás muerto, no le podrás hacer nada… -se burló MacKinley, a lo que todo el mundo se hechó a reír con ganas.

-¡¡Grrrrrrr!! ¡¿Alguien más piensa hacerse el gracioso?! ¡¡Voy a rebanarlo como pan francés!! –amenazó Barbossa desenfundando su espada y dirigirla hacia los picarillos, quienes a duras penas pudieron reprimir sus risas.

-¡¡Sssshhhhiiiiiiittt!! ¡¡Calladitos!! –exclamó Jack mientras llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios y les pedía silencio-. ¿Acaso no quieren saber quién de ustedes es el afortunado? Pues les pido que se queden quietecitos que ya mísmo se los digo.

Inmediatamente, Will, Barbossa, y McKinley se quedaron firmes como si formarían parte de una educadísima tropa, Christian Jacobson permanecía tranquilamente como si nada pasara, George Jacobson estaba enojadísimo, y más allá, James estaba que se moría de los nervios.

-Me dá vergüenza de sólo verlo… -se quejó sobre la actitud servil de su ex novio la pobre y desafortunada Elizabeth, que por culpa de Jack, Will la había abandonado.

Entonces, ya calmado todo el mundo, muy lentamente, el desvergonzado pirata pasó su mirada por cada uno de los hombres que se encontraban frente suyo, entonces, se detubo ante Christian Jacobson y le dijo:

-Mi querido doctorcito, me doy cuenta que era muy atractivo en su juventud, pero lástima que ya es usted muy grande para mí, y por lo tanto, no es usted la razó de mi vida. Créame que lo siento –dijo con fingida emocion.

-Y bueno, mala suerte –dijo tranquilamente el doctor mientras alzaba sus hombros aceptando calmadamente su "solitario" destino, y se marchaba de allí como si nada, dejando a todos confundidos por su impasible actitud, pues al final de cuentas, ¿él había caído o no en el hechizo del anillo?

Luego de sentirse un poco decepcionado por aquella desinteresada actitud por parte del doctor Jacobson, (para alegría de Elizabeth), Jack se dirigió entonces hacia el capitán Henry McKinley, lo miró y le dijo:

-Henry, ya te dije antes que no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero no eres mi tipo, eres demaciado vulgar y libidinoso para mí, perdón.

_-¡Jah! Como si tú no lo fueras también… _-pensó Elizabeth con desprecio.

Y después de dejar a un malhumorado McKinley cruzado de brazos, la capitana Sparrow se paró frente a Hector Barbossa y le dijo:

-Lo siento Barbossa, pero eres demasiado viejo y ambicioso para mí, no me gusta tu mono, y además –y acercandose más aún, le susurró al oido-, me contaron que eres un "viejo chivo apestoso".

-¡¡Ggggrrrr!! ¡Madito chiquillo! –se enojó Barbossa en contra de Will, el culpable de aquel "chisme". (En alguien tenía que descargar su infortunio).

Posteriormente, y dejando a su ex compañero de correrías con su frustración, Jack Sparrow se detubo ante George Jacobson, y mientras lo observaba pensó:

_-Qué extraño… Este tipo me sigue atrayendo, pero por alguna razón, ya no me interesa como me interesa ahora la otra persona… ¿Será por efecto de la maldición?_

Y luego de pensar esto, le dijo al fastidiado oficial de alto rango:

-Sé que usted me odia por alguna razón que desconozco, y seguramente no nos llevaremos bien, y como usted es un típico flemático, odioso, y aburrido inglés, no me interesa su amor, cuánto lo siento por tí –terminó poniendo cara de compasión.

-¡Pero qué tontería! –se quejó Jacobson y se fue inmediatamente de allí, pero lo que él/ella, no podía comprender, era que le había dolido un poco aquel rechazo. ¡Era la primera vez que la rechazaban!

Sin hacerle caso, entonces Jack se dirigió lentamente hacia el nerviosísimo James Norrington, se paró frente a él, lo observó en silencio por unos minutos, como si estubiera reuniendo las fuerzas suficientes para hablarle, y al final le dijo esto:

-Norry, otra vez debo confesarte que tú sigues siendo mi favorito…

James estaba a la espectativa, el pobre sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle de un momento a otro.

_-¡¡Soy yo!! ¡¡Soy yo!! _–pensaba lleno de alegria e ilusión-. _¡¡Después de todo me eligirá a mi!!_

-…Pero lamentablemente, somos de mundos diferentes. No sabes cuánto lo lamento –terminó de decir impasiblemente el capitán.

James jamás supo qué expreción tubo su rostro en aquel terrible y doloroso momento, sólo sabía que, de pronto, su vida, su mente, su corazón, y su alma, habían entrado a un infernal mundo de agonía y sufrimiento. El pobre hombre, sintió que algo se había roto en su interior.

Sin tener el valor de poder verlo por más tiempo a la cara del deshecho comodoro, el capitán Jack Sparrow, ahora una infartante mujer pirata, se dirigió hacia un triunfante Will Turner y le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo:

-Y tú, mi querido muchacho, eres muy atractivo y ya no necesito tiempo para pensar en lo nuestro, debido a que Elizabeth ya no está interfiriendo entre nuestro amor… ¡Tú eres el dichoso afortunado! –exclamó mientras abría los brazos para recibirlo.

-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Y en la cara de todos ustedes!! –festejó alegremente el joven aprendíz de armero ante los demás perdedores, quienes comenzaron a desear su muerte prematura.

Y mientras Will, loco de alegría, trataba de abrazar a su evasiva y flamante novia, Elizabeth estaba muerta de rabia, George (Isabel) estaba preocupado por el estado emocional de su amigo, James permanecía en estado catatónico de pie en el lugar en donde su amor no correspondido lo había rechazado, tía Dalma, quien había observado todo con un silencioso gran interés, pensaba bastante perpleja para sus adentros:

_-Realmente había pensado que tú serías el elegido, James Norrington_ –pensó un tanto desorientada-,_ estaba realmente segura que así sería… _

Mientras miraba todo el alboroto provocado por aquel desvergonzado pirata, el rechazado médico de a bordo, Christian Jacobson, quien estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la balaustrada, sintió que algo muy extraño estaba observándolo desde las aguas del mar. Con los pelos de punta por el temor que le provocaba aquel sentimiento, el doctor se dio media vuelta para otear hacia el mar y así saber de lo que se trataba, pero nada extraño encontró, solamente seguía viendo las azules aguas del inmenso océano.

-Qué extraño… -murmuró confuso-, pensé que algo estaba a punto de saltarme encima…

Pero, apenas terminó de decir esto, una tenebrosa sombra negra salió velozmente de aquellas inocentes aguas, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera, se introdujo por la boca y nariz del doctor Jacoboson de un solo golpe, atontándolo.

Por unos segundos, el pobre hombre se había aferrado con fuerza de la balaustrada, completamente nervioso y tembloroso, hasta que por fin pareció calmarse, y solo entonces levantó el rostro, mostrando así, una expresión de completa maldad.

**Notas de una Autora Furtiva:**

**Es tarde, son casi las cuatro de la mañana, terminé de escribir este capítulo y estoy a punto de publicarlo… Mi mamá no sabe que usaré el internet, pero menos mal que sólo será unos momentos…**

**¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡VAN A PUBLICAR MI HISTORIETA EN EL SEMANARIO "INTRUSOS" DE ORÁN!! ¡No saben lo feliz que me siento! La historieta va a salir publicada el martes 13 de Marzo. ¡No veo la hora de verla publicada!**

**¿Se sintieron mal con este capítulo? Tranquilícense, pues el capítulo que viene será enteramente protagonizado por Jack y Norrington, ¡y nadie más!. No prometo nada, pero…, ¡no pierdan las esperanzas!**

**Quiero decirles una cosa muy importante para mí, quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews que me mandaron. ¡Gracias a ustedes esta historia llegó a los 200 reviews! No es que me sienta orgullosa, sino también agradecida hacia todas ustedes. Me aguantaron, me animaron, me informaron, me escucharon, me aconsejaron, ¡y leyeron mi fics! No tienen idea de lo que ustedes hicieron por mí, ahora tengo más confianza en mí misma, soy más sincera y espero dedicarme a la escritura profesional en algún momento. ¡Y tengan por seguro que la primera novela será dedicada para todas ustedes! A todos aquellos que leen este fics, pero que no dejan reviews, igual les doy las gracias por seguir esta historia, porque ya saben, está escrita para TODAS ustedes en general. **

**¡¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Neru!! ¡Y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y explicación! Y no, Isabel no es una "Mary Sue", todo lo que logró lo logró con mucho esfuerzo y sufrimiento, y tal vez lo pierda todo en mi siguiente fics. Tu apuesta me resulta atrayente, ¿crees que has perdido la apuesta? Espero que te siga gustando esta historia.**

**Querida Jackelin Sparrow: no, a Jack no se le ha "Bolteado el calcetín" como dices (¡es la primera vez que escucho esto y me da gracia esa frase!), así que no te preocupes, ¿eh? Es el anillo el culpable de todo.**

**Querida Janita: ¿en serio no sabías a quién elegir? ¡Vamos! ¡Anímate y dímelo si puedes! Yo te confieso que mi preferido era Norrington. **

**Querida Dafty: Lee el próximo capítulo cuando lo publique, así de directo te lo digo. Pero debo decirte que me sentí muy mal cuando hice que Jack le rompiera el corazón a su eterno enamorado… ¡Él no se lo merecía!**

**Querida Aldi: Eres tan despistada como yo. Con lo que le hizo Jack a Norry, merece una buena reprimenda de parte mía… (¡ups! ¡Cierto que yo soy la que escribe esto!) **

**Querida León Dorado: Veo que James es la "pareja" favorita para nuestra alocada pirata, y sigo aclarando que desde el comienzo de este fics jamás me imaginé que escribiría algo así entre ellos dos… A este fics le falta poco para terminar, ya es hora de que ellos dos estén más tiempo juntos… Antes de que…**

**Bueno, espero sus opiniones al respecto, ¿quieren que la relación entre ellos dos siga igual, o que cambie un poco? **

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER! ¡DEFIENDAN SUS DERECHOS A SER FELICES!**

**Las quiero mucho.**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	45. Todo lo que Hago, lo Hago por tí

**Capítulo 44: Todo lo que Hago, lo Hago por ti**

Varios días pasaron desde que el capitán Jack Sparrow había hecho su sorprendente elección, y varias cosas habían cambiado desde aquél memorable día: el doctor Jacobson aparentaba ser el mismo de siempre, pues nadie había notado su inesperada posesión. El pobre William Turner era manipulado como quería por el atolondrado Jack, convirtiéndose en su "lacayo" personal haciendo todo lo que él le pedía. La despechada Elizabeth Swann, en cambio, furiosa y celosa, siempre encontraba una buena excusa para darle una que otra paliza al pervertido capitán como desquite por su herido corazón. Los capitanes Hector Barbossa, McKinley, y los demás miembros de la tripulación del "Perla Negra", también encontraban varias oportunidades durante el día para querer acabar con el muchacho Turner, pero éste siempre lograba escapar de los intentos de asesinato. El laureado héroe de Inglaterra, el almirante George Jacobson, se encontraba muy preocupado por su amigo, pues éste había cambiado radicalmente su personalidad desde aquel día nefasto: se había abandonado a sí mismo, peleaba con todo el mundo y bebía todo el tiempo. Hasta el capitán Jack Sparrow parecía preocuparse por Norrington, (aunque disimulaba muy bien aquel sentimiento).

Una noche tranquila, después de varios días de viaje llenos de anécdotas memorables, el "Perla Negra" hizo un pequeño alto en el puerto de una pequeña ciudad portuaria africana, región colonizada por los holandeses (Sudáfrica) desde hacía un siglo, y como casi toda la tripulación del Perla deseaban estirar un poco las piernas y comer algo que no estuviera rancio, decidieron ir a cenar, quedando el barco casi a solas, dándole la oportunidad exacta para que Isabel hablara a solas con su amigo James y lo hiciera entrar en razón.

Una vez que George (Isabel) se percató de que no había nadie más a bordo, buscó al comodoro James Norrington por todo el navío hasta que lo encontró sentado sobre unos toneles bebiendo a más no poder con varias botellas de ron a su alrededor. A Isabel no le gustó para nada lo que vio: su abatido amigo llevaba la ropa sucia y desordenada, se estaba dejando crecer la barba, y olía terriblemente a ron. En resumen, el comodoro era un completo desastre.

James Norrington se encontraba mirando hacia el vacío, tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que George se había acercado a él.

-James… -lo llamó en voz baja, sorprendiéndolo un tanto-, ¿podemos conversar unos momentos?

El comodoro Norrigton ni siquiera lo miró, sólo se limitó a contestarle con cierta molestia:

-… ¿Qué quieres? Si vienes a darme un sermón, prefiero no escucharte.

George bufó fastidiado, odiaba aquella actitud de derrotismo en su amigo, ¿quién más como ella sabía lo que era perderlo completamente todo? Aún así, jamás se había dejado llevar por la sensación de derrota, pues nunca se lo había permitido a sí misma. ¿Por qué él era tan débil?

-No seas ridículo, James, te estás comportando como un tonto por culpa de ese pirata mal agradecido. ¿Acaso crees que podrás convencerlo comportándote de esa manera y tener alguna oportunidad con él? ¿Por qué de todos estos locos enamorados, tú eres el único que se comporta de esta manera? ¡Eres patético! ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo! ¡Despierta ya de ese loco enamoramiento!

Isabel no lo podía negar, pero a parte de sentirse preocupada por él, se encontraba celosa por lo que su amigo James sentía por aquella desagradecida pirata que ni siquiera le correspondía. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado que él sintiera lo mismo por ella! ¡Aunque sólo sea una milésima parte!

James la miró entonces, y una sonrisa despectiva apareció en su rostro, la pobre Isabel no estaba preparada para escuchar lo que éste le diría a continuación.

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme, George, por lo menos yo soy sincero con mis sentimientos –le replicó con ironía-, y no ando por ahí fingiendo ser lo que no soy, como lo haces tú…

Entonces, George Jacobson abrió enormemente sus ojos celestes al escucharle decir a su amado tamaña ofensa y traición, ¡se suponía que habían prometido que jamás insinuarían su doble identidad ni siquiera cuando estuvieran a solas!

-James, no sé qué pensar de ti, ¿cómo puedes llegar a ser tan cruel? –lo amonestó muy resentida, sorprendida por aquel cambio radical en James, pero luego, lo que ella le dijo a continuación, le llegó a James directo al corazón.

-Tú no te doblas ante la adversidad, James, te quiebras…

Y así, totalmente defraudada y sin ganas de seguir hablando, Isabel Jacobson se fue de allí sin mirar hacia atrás.

El comodoro James Norrington se le quedó mirando, pensativo ante lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si por cualquier contrariedad él se dejaba caer? ¿Hasta qué sería capaz de hacer él si se dejaba llevar por la desesperación? ¿Llegaría hasta el suicidio?, ¿la traición? Entonces, el comodoro recordó lo que aquella extraña pitonisa le había advertido cuando fueron a verla en los pantanos:

"_Ten cuidado con la desesperación, tienes un buen corazón, pero la desesperación te llevará a cometer errores con lo que tendrías que paga rhasta con tu vida. El destino del capitán Jack Sparrow está en tus manos, piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer…"._

Luego de recordar esto, James por fin comprendió lo que aquella mujer quiso decirle, también comprendió la preocupación de su amigo y entendió que se estaba comportando de una manera totalmente ridícula y patética, dándole qué hablar a la chusma del barco. Y por sobre todo, haciéndole ver a Jack Sparrow que tenía pleno control sobre su voluntad, riéndose de él.

Entonces, Norrington se puso de pie, se acercó a la baranda, miró la botella de ron que llevaba en su mano derecha e inmediatamente la lanzó al mar. Y así, el comodoro James Norrington había decidido dejar de dar lástima y seguir adelante con valentía demostrándole a todos que no era una persona débil de voluntad…, aunque su adolorido corazón estuviera matándolo por dentro...

Luego de unos minutos mirando pensativo hacia el mar, dijo:

-… Aunque dudo que pueda soportar verla tan feliz al lado de ese fastidioso de William Turner… - murmuró para sí refiriéndose a la forma femenina del capitán del "Perla Negra".

Mientras dejaba sólo a su amigo James a bordo del "Perla Negra", el almirante George Jacobson bajó al puerto y se marchó velozmente hacia el pueblo portuario para cenar y dedicarse a beber para así poder borrar aquel sentimiento de frustración que sentía por la irracional actitud de su querido amigo y amor secreto. Su tío, el doctor Christian Jacobson, quien lo estaba esperando tranquilamente al final del puente, se unió a su sobrino caminando rápidamente a la par suya.

-¿Lograste volverlo en sí? –le preguntó con cierto interés.

-No lo sé –contestó tajante el almirante-, y no me interesa saberlo, lo único que ahora quiero es ir a emborracharme hasta el amanecer.

¡Oh! Ya veo… -comentó el doctor un tanto apesadumbrado, luego le sonrió simpáticamente y agregó:

-En ese caso, voy a acompañarte hasta que me dé sueño. Pero te advierto otra vez, mi querido sobrino, que la bebida es mala para tu hígado.

Jacobson miró muy agradecido a su tío, quien siempre había permanecido a su lado en las buenas y en las malas apoyándolo en todo momento, renunciando a todo en su vida personal.

-Gracias, tío… -murmuró con gran gratitud.

-No hay de qué –le sonrió amablemente.

Y mientras se marchaban por el camino que conducía hacia el cercano pueblo, no se dieron cuenta de que se habían cruzado con el capitán Jack Sparrow, quien se dirigía hacia su amado barco "Perla Negra" con varias botellas de ron en los brazos y en "la cabeza", pues estaba tan borracho, que caminaba zigzaguearte entre la vegetación en medio de la oscuridad. Una vez llegado penosamente a su embarcación, se dio con que toda la tripulación aún permanecía fuera, incluyendo a Elizabeth y Will, quienes antes lo habían acompañado a la taberna del pueblo y habían estado toda la noche fastidiándolo, uno enamorado empalagosamente, y la otra buscando pretextos para gritarle y pegarle.

-…¡No hay nadie a bordo!... Se van a robar mi navío un día de estos… Juro que están todos locos… ¡Hic! –renegó el capitán mientras subía a bordo tambaleándose-… Y esos dos…,uno quiere hacerme el amor y la otra quiere matarme… ¡Hic! ¡Hasta el pomposo gobernador de esta ciudad quiso casarse conmigo apenas me conoció! ¡Ma-maldito y sensual cuerpo de mujer…! ¡Hic! ¡Ma-maldito anillo!

Pero mientras Jack decía toda esa parafrasearía, no se había percatado que había solamente una única persona que no había dejado aquel barco, y esa persona era el comodoro James Norrington, a quien era al último que Jack quisiera ver en aquellos momentos.

Mientras tanto, el atribulado oficial de la armada real inglesa, aún pasado de copas, se encontraba sólo entre la oscuridad de la noche, sentado sobre la cubierta y apoyado contra el balaustre, tratando de re acomodar los pedazos de su destruido corazón. Al haber renunciado a la bebida, no podía evitar que un remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos confusos sobre su mente, notándose en su rostro una expresión que iba entre la seriedad y la profunda tristeza. Pensaba en lo cruel que era el destino tras haberle empujado a los brazos de un amor imposible, el agónico dolor que sentía cada vez más profundo en su mente y corazón, era cada vez más profundo e insoportable… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir algo tan intenso por alguien a quien había despreciado tanto? ¿Alguien que se había burlado de él en reiteradas ocasiones? ¿Alguien que no era lo que aparentaba? ¿Alguien quien jamás sería una verdadera dama? ¿Alguien que jamás sentiría un mínimo aprecio por él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué??

James, apenado, escondió su rostro entre los brazos, tratando de reprimir un sollozo que luchaba por salir. Todo aquello era demasiado, aunque él fuera un oficial muy serio y dedicado, tenía que admitir que aún seguía siendo un hombre como todos los demás, vulnerable ante los asuntos del amor. El que hubiera sido despreciado por Elizabeth Swann era ya terrible, pero el enamorarse de su enemigo jurado y ser también rechazado nuevamente por "él" era ya una cruel broma del destino… Una vez más había perdido ante la juventud y personalidad de William Turner, cuando por fin había creído que la rebelde pirata lo elegiría, perdía otra vez ante él, y eso, que de por sí era ya humillante y doloroso, lo estaba destruyendo por dentro sin piedad. "Jacky" había preferido a Turner antes que a él, de nada le había valido todo lo que había hecho por ella, nada. ¡La vida era tan injusta! Pero aún así, él estaba seguro de que, sin dudarlo un instante, volvería a arriesgar su vida por ella, incluso, hasta la perdería gustosamente.

El comodoro suspiró profundamente y llevó su entristecida vista hacia la hermosa luna llena que comenzaba a taparse tras un manto gris hecha de nubes, que aún así podía bañar con sus haces de luz plateada su pálido y calenturiento rostro. ¡Cómo deseaba volver a ser el de antes y perseguir al odioso de Jack Sparrow para hacerle pagar por todo el infierno por el que estaba ahora atravesando!

Comenzó a lloviznar.

De pronto, el repentino ruido de un porrazo sobre cubierta le hizo volver su atención al presente y enjuagarse rápidamente los ojos, y entonces, muy sorprendido, vio a Jack Sparrow, el culpable de sus tribulaciones, todo despatarrado y tirado sobre el suelo de la cubierta.

El capitán Sparrow, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del comodoro, se levantó del suelo maldiciendo la ya humedecida y pesada soga en la que se había enredado haciéndolo tropezar. En cuanto por fin se puso de pie y se sacudió la ajada y humedecida ropa vieja, dijo:

-¡Estos flo-flojos piratas de agua dulce! ¡Hic! ¡Toda la cubierta está completamente sucia! Si yo no estoy aquí para decirles lo que tienen que hacer no hacen nada. ¡Ese Bar-Barbossa es un inu… -se calló al darse cuenta de que Norrington estaba de pie mirándolo a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Entonces, Jack se quedó atónito al ver al comodoro frente a él, a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Aquel hombre a quien le había hecho la vida imposible a propósito con la sola intención de divertirse, estaba allí parado, con una mano sobre la balaustrada, mirándolo sorprendido, con la blanca luz de la luna bañando su triste y pálido semblante… Entonces, al embriagado y confundido pirata, le pareció notarlo muy atractivo.

Rápidamente nuestro pobre capitán sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de encima aquel alocado pensamiento que se le cruzó por la mente, echándole la culpa al dichoso anillo maldito. Pero no podía evitarlo, desde aquel día en que tía Dalma le había comunicado que se sentiría atraído hacia uno de sus pretendientes por culpa de la maldición del anillo, siempre había temido que el elegido por su manipulado corazón fuera aquel hombre que tenía enfrente: el comodoro James Norrington. ¡¡Horror!! ¿Pero por qué elegirlo justamente a él? ¿Sería acaso porque le empezaba a caer agradable su compañía? ¿O porque había arriesgado su vida por él? ¿O porque al verlo sufrir de esa manera por su culpa sentía lástima por él? El capitán Sparrow prefería no averiguarlo, por eso lo había evitado todos los otros días. Jack odiaba con toda su alma aquel objeto maldito que trataba de forzarlo para que se convirtiera en una mujer, que si no fuera porque perdería su libertad, realmente no sería un gran problema serlo, pues igual podría seguir pirateando. Pero lo de enamorarse de su peor enemigo ya era de por sí una terrible desgracia. Jack había elegido a William Turner más bien por su propia seguridad evitando a los libidinosos de Barbossa y McKinley, pero por sobre todo, no quería demostrarle a nadie que se sentía atraído por otro hombre, ¡¡nadie tenía que saberlo.

Al ver que las cosas podían salírsele de control, el capitán Jack Sparrow decidió marcharse lo más rápido que pudiera, pues la triste mirada de Norrington comenzaba a "conquistarlo".

-No quise molestarte, Norry, pensé que no había nadie. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Hic! –le dijo apresuradamente y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí veloz como un rayo, pero como estaba borracho, caminaba en sig zag chocando con todo a su paso.

-Nadie más que tú me llama por "Norry" –Jack le oyó decir a James-, ¿y sabes? De alguna manera, me gusta que lo hagas… ¿Por qué lo haces?

Petrificado en el lugar en dónde se había quedado cuando escuchó a James hablarle, Sparrow no quiso volverse para mirarlo, pues tenía miedo de volver a sentirse atraído por él.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse mucho más, la lluvia amenazaba con iniciarse en su totalidad de un momento a otro.

-Yo… -casi le contestó en un susurro-, no lo sé. Co-comencé a llamarte así desde que me salvaste la vida cuando Morgan me atrapó. ¡Hic!

-… Entonces… ¿lo haces porque sientes algo de simpatía por mí? –Norrington adelantó un pie, creyó ver alguna luz de esperanza en su corazón.

-Podría ser… -respondió Jack mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso, pues no le gustaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos-. Mi-mira, tengo que irme sí o sí, ¡hic! no tengo tiempo para hablar sobre estas cosas… ¡Hic!

-¿Siempre tratas de no inmiscuirte demasiado con los demás, no es cierto, Jack Sparrow? –había cierto desafío en la voz de James, quien parecía no querer darse por vencido. .

-¿No es eso lo que su dignísima persona también hace? –replicó Jack sin volverse a mirarlo.

-Yo soy un oficial, pelee en muchas batallas y los sentimientos no tienen cabida allí, sin embargo, aunque quisiera, no puedo involucrarme demasiado con alguien, pues podría llegar a ser desastroso para esa persona si yo muriera en batalla ¿y usted?

-Yo cumplo con lo que mi co-corazón me dicta, ¡hic!, y eso significa ser verdaderamente libre de toda re-regla y atadura sentimental, comodoro Norrington, la libertad es lo más importante para mí. ¡Hic!

-¿Entonces no siente nada por William Turner? ¿Todo fue una farsa?

-Cla-claro, ¡hic!, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que el gra-grandioso capitán Jack Sparrow elija a un amante varón?

-¿Estuvo burlándose de mis sentimientos y de mi amor hacia usted todo este tiempo? –James, quien se había referido a sí mismo, pareció comenzar a enfadarse.

-E-exactamente, ¡hic! –No, Jack no quería mostrarle lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos, algo que trataba de mantenerlo oculto dentro de su corazón todo el tiempo posible.

-¡Oh! ¿Con que esas tenemos? ¿Sólo he sido un juego para usted? ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué ciego he sido! Ha estado burlándose de mis sentimientos todo este tiempo… - James se sentía frustrado, estaba cansado de darse la cabeza contra la pared por alguien que no sentía un comino por él. Era hora de ajustar las cuentas pendientes, así que desenvainó inmediatamente su espada y preguntó:

-¿Y qué es lo que le dice ahora su corazón, Sparrow? ¿Seguirá tratándome como a un patético imbécil? Todo lo que he hecho por usted de nada a valido, ¡hasta casi di mi vida por la suya! ¡Pero qué estúpido fui! Lo único que he logrado, es solamente desprecio de su parte…

El pirata miró hacia el oscuro cielo nublado y revoleó los ojos fastidiado. Las palabras de amor herido que él le profesaba no significaban absolutamente nada para él ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora Norrington? ¿Pelear con él? ¿Desquitarse por su amor no correspondido? ¿Combatir ahora que había planeado tomar toda la noche? El efecto de la primera borrachera aún no había desaparecido y no quería correr el riesgo de hacer alguna tontería de la que se arrepintiera en el futuro.

-No sé qué mo-mosca te picó, ¡hic!, pero yo me voy de aquí. –le dijo Jack apresuradamente, pero apenas dio unos pasos, que de pronto, James corrió hacia él/ella y le colocó el filo de la espada en su cuello.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow, usted no se va de aquí hasta que arreglemos un par de asuntos que nos conciernen. ¡Saque su espada inmediatamente!

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Hic! Si pelear es lo que quieres, pelea tendrás, ¿contento? Co-concederé tu caprichito, ¡Hic!… -Bromeó el aludido mientras alzaba las manos un tanto sorprendido ante aquella actitud. Aún así no pudo evitar mirar cara a cara a su contrincante y ponerse rojo como un tomate al sentirse nuevamente atraído a él.

-¿Qué te pasa? –replicó James fastidiado-, ¡deja de tomarme el pelo y saca tu espada!

El capitán Sparrow volvió a suspirar un tanto cansado con los duelos sin sentido, ¡y él que había planeado una juerga de ron en su camarote!.

-Bueno –dijo-, si tú quieres… ¡Hic! Saca tu espada de mi bello cuello de cisne y co-comenzaremos con la pelea, lo prometo.

-Los piratas no tienen honor, pero está bien, pues no te queda otra que enfrentarte a mí –arguyó el comodoro sin siquiera quitarle la vista de encima, pues temía que se le escapara.

-Qué gracioso, eres un odioso, realmente no sé que ví en ti… -replicó el pirata. James arqueó las cejas, ¿otra vez el capitán Sparrow estaba hablándole en doble sentido?

Ambos, parados frente a frente, se miraban directamente a la cara, dispuestos a tratarse como se trataron antes en el pasado, pues ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder otra vez ante la maldición del Anillo de la Calavera, y si alguien tenía que salir herido, pues así sería.

Entonces, se oyó un tremendo trueno y comenzó llover precipitadamente, mojando a nuestros personajes.

**Notas de una Autora que Pronto se Dormirá Sobre el Teclado:**

**Los dos están borrachos… mmm… ¿qué pasará?**

**Como ven, pensé que iba a publicar rápido este capítulo, pero no fue así, a pesar de que ya lo tenía casi terminado, comencé a reformarlo y a alargarlo, y al final me salió un capítulo de 10 páginas y decidí dividirlo en dos. ¿Qué creen que pasará después? Pues les contaré que el capítulo que viene, viene la escena más romántica que puedo llegar a hacer en este fics respetando la historia y a estos dos personajes, sinceramente, espero que les guste. Y disfrútenlo, pues creo que hasta aquí llegó la parte "romántica-tranquila" de mi historia, pues el desenlace será bastante "movidito".**

**Espero haber escrito con cordura, no me lo explico, ¿por qué me da tanto sueño últimamente? ¿Será porque me quedo a ver Toonamy por Cartoon Network hasta tarde?**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Mizu no Ryu! ¡Espero que te siga gustando! ¿Ya estás bien de tus ojillos? ¡Pero qué ansiosa!**

**¡Bienvenida a mi loquísima historia, Pisom! ¿Cuál título te robáste? La verdad es que no me molesta para nada, ¡ah! Y aprovecho para decirles a todas que si alguna de ustedes quiere, puede hacerle "otra" trama a esta historia, (ya saben a lo que me refiero, ejem), que por mí no hay problema. 10 palabras: ¡Jack y James! Ya los verás en el próximo capítulo… ¡Espero que te siga gustándo!**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, querida Hikari Kimura! ¡Espero que lo sigas leyendo! Pobrecito Norrington, lo querrás en este capítulo, pero como en el siguiente fics ya no habrá maldición alguna, volverá a ser el mismo pesado de antes. **

**Querida Neru: Lo que pasa es que James ESTÁ para sufrir en este fics, bueno, creo que hasta ahora. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, este fics tendrá continuación, sin la maldición del anillo y con Jack convertido finalmente en hombre, fics titulado: "Bajo la Espada de Odín". Yo soy de Argentina, ¡mucho gusto en saber de tí!**

**Querida Janita: Me alegro que te hayas animado a decirme tu apuesta. No creo que Jack sea feliz por el momento, pero creo que se lo merece, por pícaro.**

**Querida León Dorado: en el próximo capítulo sabrás si ellos decidirán "soportarse" juntos hasta romper la maldición. ¡La maldición del anillo es demasiado fuerte para cualquier mortal!**

**Querida Jackelin Sparrow: ¡Me encantan tus frases! Espero que la pases bien en esas 3 semanas… **

**Querida Jenny Flint: Ya verás lo que pasará entre ellos dos en el capítulo que viene, me parece que te va a gustar. ¡Adivinaste el plan de Jack! Pero él sucumbirá finalmente ante la maldición, vamos, Jack no es un Dios, y no podrá evitarlo. Jenny, los DOS tienen "kilometraje", Will aún es una blanca palomita, (creo). Lo del corrector, bueno, ya no corrige mi historia, pues ya es demasiado larga para que lo haga, sin embargo, me las he ingeniado pegando el capítulo en un nuevo Word.**

**Querida Harriet Sparrow: espero que ya no tengás problemas con tu internet. Si, pobre doc, él es uno de mis personajes favoritos también, ya verás lo que hará más adelante. **

**Jack es un pervertido… ¿qué más le da hacer lo que hará? **

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Las quiere un montón:**

**Gabriella Yu**


	46. Una Lluvia de Sentimientos Encontrados

**Capítulo 45: Una Lluvia de Sentimientos Encontrados Sobre el "Perla Negra"**

La lluvia había comenzado, miles y miles de gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre la tierra y el mar, iniciando así, el ciclo interminable de la naturaleza.

El capitán Jack Sparrow (ahora, la capitana "Jacky" Sparrow) y el comodoro James Norrington, enemigos jurados de bandos completamente opuestos, únicos tripulantes a bordo del afamado barco pirata el "Perla Negra", estaban a punto de iniciar una feroz contienda para poder aclarar de una vez por todas la extraña relación que había nacido entre los dos a causa de la maldición del anillo de la calavera.

Los dos, parados uno frente al otro, separados con tan sólo un par de metros de distancia, se miraban directo a los ojos, preparándose para cualquier ataque por parte del otro contendiente.

Ambos estaban completamente mojados, sus ropas se encontraban pesadas, el agua escurría por sus cabellos y rostros. Bajo la lluvia, la flamante figura femenina de Jack, era una tentación para cualquier hombre, así que James no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mojada y raída camisa semiabierta de su contrincante, pues dejaba entrever un atrayente y sensual busto femenino. Al ver el sonrojado rostro del comodoro, Jack se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba mirando, y haciéndose el ofendido mientras se cerraba precariamente la camisa, le reprochó:

-¿Qué es lo que estás mirando, sucio pervertido? ¡No se ofende así a una fina dama como yo…! ¡Hic!

El comodoro Norrington, un tanto molesto y avergonzado, le replicó enseguida:

-Tú ni siquiera eres una dama, y tampoco puedes responder como un hombre. Tan sólo eres un despreciable fenómeno.

Jack inclinó un tanto su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, un poco desconcertado, preguntándose por qué aquel hombre estaba tan molesto con él si parecía que se estaban llevando medianamente bien, hasta Jack había llegado a pensar que prefería a aquel "Norry" regañón que siempre estaba a su lado listo para ayudarlo.

-Parece ser usted una persona más peligrosa de lo que aparenta, su señoría… -opinó cautelosamente la pirata.

-Entonces póngase en guardia, capitán Jack Sparrow –advirtió el aludido mientras volvía a ponerse en guardia, listo para atacar a muerte a nuestro protagonista-. Ya debe adivinar que esto va en serio.

-Lástima, nos estábamos en-entendiendo tan bien… -agregó el pirata con falso sentimentalismo mientras llevaba su mano hacia el mango de su espada, listo para defenderse-. Hasta ya no me parecías un sujeto pedante. ¡Hic!

-¡¡Cuando logre cortarte en pedacitos, dejarás de fastidiarme!! –exclamó furioso el comodoro mientras se lanzaba al ataque, pero inmediatamente el pirata sacó su espada para defenderse del sablazo vertical para luego él comenzar a descargar fuertes golpes contra el sable del comodoro Norrington. Tomado por sorpresa, éste comenzó a retroceder para sostener su defensa, pues el ataque seguido de la pirata era muy veloz.

Viendo que su retador no le presentaba una gran pelea, Jack no pudo con su genio y comenzó a hacerse el payaso con algunos movimientos ondulantes y extravagantes típicos en él, lo cual, enfurecía a James, quien se tomaba el duelo en serio y hacía todo lo posible para derrotar a su enemigo.

-¡Vaya! Veo que mis gra-grandiosas habilidades superaron a las suyas, tanto como mi belleza –se burló la flamante capitana del "Perla Negra" mientras brincaba sobre un tonel de ron vacío.

-¡Ya cállate y pelea en serio! –replicó enojado el comodoro que mediante un torpe movimiento de espada, trató cercenar las piernas de ésta, pero la pirata evadió fácilmente aquel ataque dando un salto para caer luego sobre cubierta.

Entonces, nuestro protagonista se detuvo un momento, y mientras se inclinaba ante él, asiéndole una venia, le dijo, burlándose nuevamente de él:

-Como gu-guste el señor "descorazonado"... ¡Hic!

James estaba que ardía de la rabia, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ese ingrato, seguía sin tenerle el más mínimo respeto. Isabel tenía razón, él había estado perdiendo el tiempo con Sparrow.

-¿Por qué quieres batirte en due-duelo conmigo? –le preguntó la impertinente pirata mientras regresaba al ataque- ¿Estás celoso porque elegí al muchacho? ¡Hic!

-¡No quiero hablar sobre ese estúpido! –replicó muy molesto su contrincante, afirmando así, la respuesta que Jack quería escuchar en ese momento: Norrington SÍ estaba celoso, y eso le parecía muy divertido a nuestro pirata.

_-Lo tengo en mis manos, puedo hacer de él lo que yo quiera _–pensó maquiavélicamente.

El duelo de espadas siguió entre la lluvia y por todo el barco, ninguno de los dos contendientes quería ceder ente el otro y se perseguían por toda la cubierta. Ambos esgrimistas utilizaban su propio estilo de combate, Norrington utilizaba su etiquetado estilo inglés y Jack su propio estilo pirata (un tanto a lo bruto y utilizando sus idas y venidas, piruetas y objetos a la mano). El combate se estaba poniendo muy entretenida para Jack, ya que Norrington parecía no ponerle todas las ganas, no golpeaba fuerte con la espada y tampoco era rápido en su ataque.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿So-soy demasiado veloz para su señoría? ¡Hic! Y eso que es-estoy borracho –se burló Sparrow tras hacerse a un lado y evadir el lento ataque de su contrincante, quien casi se cayó al suelo al pasar de largo por su propio y torpe impulso.

Ya estabilizado, James Norrington le lanzó una mirada asesina, y sin decir una sola palabra, volvió a atacar.

Pero cuando éste intentó abatir a la ebria pirata con un sablazo diagonal, se paró en seco, se puso muy pálido, soltó la espada y cayó de rodillas al suelo, completamente abatido y sin aliento para nada.

El capitán Sparrow estaba completamente atónito ante lo que veía.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa e éste…? –se preguntó bastante sorprendido y preocupado, pero manteniendo su distancia y su inquietud.

-¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada! –exclamó James furioso con su propia debilidad, ¿perder contra quien se había burlado de sus sentimientos? ¡Jamás! ¿Perder contra ese pirata travestido? ¡Nunca! ¡Se levantaría cien mil veces si fuera necesario! Pero en cuanto intentó ponerse de nuevo en pie, volvió a caer de rodillas completamente extenuado. El comodoro James Norrington, ya no podía seguir peleando por más que lo deseara.

Un frío escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, volviéndolo más pesado e insostenible, la debilidad que había estado acumulándose todo aquel tiempo, por fin se había declarado, y mientras sentía que iba hundiéndose cada vez más en un profundo y oscuro pozo, el asustado oficial extendió su temblorosa mano hacia un sorprendido Jack Sparrow e intentó hablarle.

-… Ja-jacky… -apenas pudo susurrar su apodo pidiéndole auxilio antes de sentir que su mente se nublaba por completo hasta casi perder el sentido.

Desfallecido, el comodoro estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo de la cubierta y golpearse, pero Jack pudo evitarlo al arrodillarse rápidamente ante él y sujetarlo por los hombros, evitando así que se cayera.

-¡Oye! ¿Pero qué de-demonios te pasa? –exclamó Jack sorprendido, intentando con esfuerzo en poder sostenerlo, pues para su actual fuerza femenina, Norrington aún era bastante pesado para él.

-… No…, me siento muy bien… -apenas pudo contestarle con un susurro-…, la cabeza me da vueltas…

Pero apenas terminó de hablar, acabó por desvanecerse sobre la consternada pirata haciéndola sentarse sobre la cubierta., y como aquel era un hombre más alto y pesado que ella, no pudo con su peso y se le deslizó encima hasta dar su cabeza sobre su regazo.

_-¡Pero qué bochornoso es todo esto, menos mal que nadie está aquí para verlo! ¡Juro que lo voy a matar por humillarme de esta manera! _–pensó Sparrow bastante nervioso y ofuscado, a quien no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que lo tocara sentimentalmente otro hombre. De buena gana, se hubiera levantado de golpe para dejarlo allí sobre cubierta desmayado y abandonado bajo la lluvia, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía hacerlo. Sentía que estaría traicionándose a sí mismo.

Pero Jack no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que haría, ya que el comodoro por fin comenzó a volver en sí y abrió lentamente sus ojos hasta que pudo fijarlos en el rostro de su enemigo, quien lo miraba con una cara de graciosa preocupación, con las cejas arqueadas.

-O-oye, Norry… ¡Hic! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás tan borracho que no puedes mantenerte en pie? ¡Claro! ¡Hic! Tú no tie-tienes mi fortaleza para el ron– le preguntó entre la seriedad y la burla aquella bella pirata mientras lo observaba inquisitivamente. Norrington sólo respondió con un leve susurro mientras apenas negaba con la cabeza toda aquella sarta de tonterías:

-… No, solamente me siento un poco débil… -Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo y tubo que volver a recostarse sobre el desafortunado pirata.

James volvió a cerrar los ojos, su respiración ahora era lenta y tranquila, sentía que se hallaba en un lugar seguro y acogedor, pero luego, volvió a abrir los ojos y vio nuevamente aquel bellísimo rostro mojado sobre él, entonces sonrió débilmente y le dijo:

-…. Vaya… Pareces un ángel, pero lástima que eres el mismísimo demonio… Aún así, debo admitir que se siente muy bien el estar contigo… No sabes cuánto lamento que seamos enemigos… No te imaginas lo mucho que he sufrido por ti, y sé que ni siquiera te importa lo que estoy diciéndote ahora… ¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué tuve que conocerte? Sólo me has causado terribles desgracias… Pero aún así, ante todas mis frustraciones, y aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte, yo elegiría el mismo camino que me llevara hacia ti, sin dudarlo un solo segundo…

Y después de aquella confesión, el debilitado oficial volvió a dormirse.

Jack Sparrow estaba completamente pasmado al haber escuchado tamaña revelación hacia su persona, ¡y venía nada menos que de aquel odioso del comodoro James Norrington, quien había jurado llevarlo a la horca! Claro, ya le habían dicho antes todas esas cursilerías, pero sonaba diferente en sus labios. ¿Pero, por qué? Asustado y un tanto asqueado al pensar en ello, estaba a punto de levantarse y dejarlo allí abandonado en medio de la lluvia, pero gracias a una fugaz mirada hacia el mojado rostro de James, la capitana del "Perla Negra" se dio cuenta de lo demacrado, pálido y agotado que se encontraba el comodoro James Norrington. Entonces, como un rayo que atravesara su mente, Jack recordó aquel día en que Norry (como le gustaba llamarlo), le declaró su amor. (Recuerdo que le resultaba bastante bochornoso y gracioso a la vez para nuestro protagonista, por cierto).

"_-¿Es que no te das cuenta que es por eso por lo que estoy sufriendo tanto? Todo este tiempo no he podido vivir en paz gracias a esta dura verdad. No he bebido, comido o dormido en paz desde que mis ojos se fijaron en ti, el vino me sabe amargo, la comida me resulta repugnante, no puedo dormir tranquilo sin que te aparezcas en mis sueños, ni tampoco puedo permanecer despierto sin que tú seas el motivo de mis pensamientos… ¡Y yo te odio tanto por eso! ¡Odio la agonía del infierno por el que me haces padecer sin piedad! …Si tan sólo con matarte pudiera liberarme de este suplicio interminable…". _

" _-… Pero no puedo matarte,… No puedo hacerlo, moriría junto a ti si lo hiciera… porque…, porque…, te amo con toda mi alma, y eso… eso es suficiente para pensar que estoy perdiendo la razón…¡¡Porque tú no eres realmente lo que aparentas y eso me está matando!!"._

Entonces, al haber recordado todas aquellas palabras tan cursis que alguna vez le dijera el oficial, Jack se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta que él y solamente él era el culpable del lamentable estado en que se encontraba su odioso enemigo, el que había jugado con los sentimientos de aquel hombre lo suficientemente tonto y valiente como para haberle declarado su amor y haber arriesgado su vida por él, para luego dejarse morir lentamente por el sufrimiento que le causaba su indiferencia. Pero Jack no tuvo más tiempo para descubrir sus propios pensamientos, ya que el comodoro había vuelto completamente en sí, y al darse cuenta plenamente sobre quién estaba y en la circunstancia en la que se hallaba, se apartó rápidamente de él, y como pudo, se puso en pie un tanto tambaleantemente.

Mientras Jack Sparrow seguía sentado en el suelo de la cubierta mirándolo un tanto extrañado, James la miraba con cierto recelo, resignación y desencanto, arrepentido por haberle abierto una vez mas su corazón, pero aún así, no podía negar que la joven se veía absolutamente hermosa bajo la lluvia. Pero Norrington sabía que aquella falsa mujer era un arma de doble filo y no valía la pena seguir arriesgándose por ella. Tenía que terminar con todo de una vez por todas, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow, no necesito que me mire de esa manera, no requiero de su lástima. Me marcho ahora mismo de aquí. Tomaré el primer navío que salga hacia América y no volveremos a vernos nunca más, a menos que usted vuelva a ser el de antes y esté colgado de una horca frente al verdugo.

Y mientras la pirata lo veía marcharse en ese lamentable estado anímico, supo que no podría perdonarse nunca, que por su culpa, algo malo le llegara a pasar a aquel latoso hombre, pues era casi seguro de que si no lograban romper la maldición, Norrington terminaría muerto. Pero aunque quisiera ayudarlo, su orgullo como hombre no se lo permitía, no haría nada por la persona que había arriesgado su vida por él, después de todo, se suponía que a Jack no le interesaba lo que pasaría con el odioso de Norrington, y aunque se sintiera un tanto culpable por su precaria situación, pronto pasaría.

Y así pensaba nuestro querido protagonista, hasta que el poder del anillo maldito comenzó a fortalecerse nuevamente, provocando que los reprimidos sentimientos de la versión femenina del capitán Jack Sparrow sintía por el comodoro James Norrington, se fortificaran.

Por primera vez, el pirata convertido accidentalmente en mujer, razonó todas las palabras de amor y odio que James le había confesado a lo largo de toda la travesía, recordó los momentos graciosos y peligrosos que pasaron juntos, su sonrisa apenas perceptible, realmente no le agradaba tener que separarse de esa manera tan desagradable.

_-¡No puedo permitir que se vaya de aquí! _–pensó angustiado-,_ ¡no quiero que se vaya! ¡No quiero que esto termine así! ¡Quiero que él esté a mi lado para poder fastidiarlo todo el tiempo!_

Jack no lograba entender del todo aquellos arremolinados sentimientos que batallaban en su ya confundida y borracha mente. Sabía que estaba siendo dominado por la maldición, sabía que su condición ebria no ayudaba mucho que digamos, y también sabía que se moría por las ganas de estar a su lado, pues se había acostumbrado terriblemente a su presencia, siempre a su lado, velando por su bienestar. Pero por sobre todo esto, la pobre y confundida pirata, no quería sentir de nuevo aquella desagradable sensación que había sentido en el momento en que había creído a James asesinado bajo la espada de Morgan por haberlo defendido después de que Jack lo hubiera manipulado de aquella manera tan cruel.

El comodoro se marchaba, lenta pero ininterrumpidamente, y pronto estaría lejos de él, distanciado a miles de leguas de distancia, ¿acaso lo soportaría? El capitán del "Perla Negra" tragó saliva, tenía que tomar una decisión ahora mismo, y aquella, era una decisión muy importante: ¿Ayudaba o no a su inclemente enemigo?

Mientras lo observaba marcharse lentamente de su lado, un tanto tambaleante, y apoyándose a la mojada baranda, Jack por fin se decidió a actuar, así tuviera que tragarse su gran orgullo masculino y sincerarse ante aquel hombre, decidirse decirle lo que realmente guardaba en su interior desde hacía ya varios días, aunque no le agradara en lo absoluto hacerlo.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! ¡Tú ganas! –exclamó Jack fastidiado mientras alzaba los ojos y las manos hacia el cielo alborotado, hablándole a quien sabe quien. Por esta única vez, Jack cedería ante los designios del anillo maldito que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

La capitana "Jacky" Sparrow se adelantó unos pasos, y armándose de valor, le confesó en voz alta a James, como si alguien estuviera amenazándolo con una espada para que lo hiciera.

-No era al muchacho a quien quería elegir -le dijo francamente-, sino a ti, Norry…

Apenas escuchó esto, el comodoro James Norrington se paró en seco abriendo enormemente los ojos, muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero aún así, no era un tonto, no tanto como para caer de nuevo en uno de los sucios jueguitos de aquel pervertido pirata.

-No puedo creerte… -murmuró sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarla, temblando violentamente por la conmoción que le había causado aquella repentina confesión-, no después de todo lo que me hiciste…

_-¡Pffffh! ¡Idiota!_ –pensó Jack con desprecio, pues aunque fuera uno de sus peores enemigos, al pirata no le agradaba la idea de que lo rechazara… tan rápido. Él estaba haciéndole un gran favor y Norry se lo rechazaba. ¡Pues no permitiría tal cosa! ¡Jack Sparrow no quedaría en ridículo!

-Mira, Norry, si-siempre te dije que tú eras mi favorito, ¿verdad? ¡Hic! Ahora que te digo la verdad tú no me crees, ¡vaya tonto que resultaste ser! ¡Con razón Elizabeth eligió al joven Will!

Lentamente James se dio media vuelta y dirigió una mirada un tanto inquisitiva, un tanto molesta hacia aquella falsa mujer estrafalaria.

-¿Entonces?... ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste? ¿No estarás actuando bajo los efectos del alcohol?

Totalmente fastidiado, Jack se sacó bruscamente el mojado sombrero y lo lanzó al suelo de la cubierta. Si aquel tonto seguía desconfiando de él, terminaría por mandarlo al diablo.

-¡Claro que es verdad todo lo que te dije! ¡Que me ahorquen del cue-cuello hasta matarme si no es verdad!

James y Jack se miraron sorprendidos ante tan inoportuna declaración. Pero el pobre del comodoro ya no deseaba seguir arriesgándose a creer, no después de haber sufrido tanto por culpa de un amor no correspondido y prácticamente imposible.

-Lo siento, pero… no puedo creerte…,¡no puedo creerte! –decía mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a confundirse con las gotas de lluvia que corrían por su rostro-. ¡Auque eso significara mi muerte! ¡¡No creo en ti!!

Jack se desesperó, quizás por la borrachera, quizás por lástima, el honor, o la maldición, pero al verlo tan perdido, tan desesperado, decidió ayudarlo en la única forma que había: dándole esperanzas.

_-"Sé que voy a arrepentirme después de esto. Difícilmente llegue a perdonarme a mí mismo…"_ –pensó Jack con resignación, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar que James sufriera tanto y perdiera su vida por él, simplemente era algo que le debía y su alma jamás estaría en paz, porque, después de todo, Jack era un buen hombre y no podía evitar el tener que ayudarlo, aunque eso significara, que una vez todo vuelto a la normalidad, James lo odiara a muerte.

El capitán Jack Sparrow, por fin se había decidido a actuar, pues al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le hacía una mancha más al tigre.

-Mira, Norry, esto te va a gustar más a ti que a mí, es un gra-gran favor que te hago, así que más vale que lo disfrutes y lo recuerdes cuando tú y yo volvamos a vernos como enemigos y tengas que perdonarme la vida ante la horca, ¿entendido? ¡Hic!.

- ¿Eh?… ¿A qué, te refieres…? –el aludido se asustó un poco al ver que aquella pirata se le acercaba velozmente y los tomaba fuertemente por los hombros.

-Esto será lo único que haré por ti… -le dijo ella mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Y en contra de su voluntad, pero empujado por sus sentimientos que el terrible hechizo del anillo impulsaba en su interior, la hermosa y salvaje mujer pirata, tomó con sus delgadas manos las calenturientas y mojadas mejillas del sorprendido oficial, y en un arrebato, la pirata lo besó en la boca.

Y mientras ambos se besaban y se arrodillaban sobre la mojada cubierta, el comodoro llevaba lentamente sus manos hacia la cintura de la capitana y la abrazaba suavemente, la lluvia, que parecía comenzar a menguar, aún seguía mojando sus cuerpos.

El secreto de aquel beso prohibido, sólo quedaría entre el cielo, la tierra, y el mar, quienes contarían en susurros la increíble historia de amor y odio entre un honorable oficial inglés y una deshonesta pirata caribeña.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bien, terminé este bizarro capítulo, y espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Me había pasado bastante tiempo en cómo debería actuar Jack en una situación como esta, y me ayudó mucho el hecho de que la maldición comenzaba a fortalecerse. La pareja que forman ellos dos, les ha gustado a muchas de ustedes, (y debo confesar que hasta a mí me gustó), así que podrán ver sutiles cambios entre la relación de ellos dos en los siguientes capítulos finales. No soy una persona muy romántica que digamos, pero espero que este capítulo me haya salido lo más romántico posible. ¡Y les aclaro que Jack NO se pasó al otro bando! ¡¡Recuerden la maldición del anillooo!! ¡¡Recuerden su finalidad!!**

**Una vez más me perdí de ver el comienzo de "Piratas del Caribe: la Maldición del Perla Negra" por el canal de "Disney Channel" ¡Pero que mala suerte tengo! ¡Nunca pude ver esa parte!**

**¿Cuál parte les gusta más de esa peli? Mi parte favorita es el final, cuando están por ahorcar a Jack y Will se confiesa ante Elizabeth y se va a ayudar a Jack y juntos pelean contra los soldados hasta ser capturados nuevamente, y que después Jack se despide de todos ellos y se cae por el acantilado, James lo deja ir, y lo recoge su tripulación en el "Perla Negra". **

**Pienso y pienso… ¿quieren que escriba más escenitas románticas entre ellos dos antes de que la maldición termine? **

**Mi querida Aldi: Jacky se portó lo mejor posible con Norry, ¡y por supuesto que por fin las cosas salieron favorecidas para él! (Se lo merecías después de todo lo que sufrió) A mí siempre me gustó el personaje de James Norrington, sobre todo en la primera película, pues en la segunda me desconcierta un poco su actitud, aunque no es de extrañar que actuara así... Barbossa también me gusta, ¡me gustan todos!**

**Querida Jackelin Sparrow: espero que no te hayas ofendido con éste capítulo, pero ya aclaré más arriba sobre la "situación" de Jack con respecto al anillo.**

**Querida Dafty: Ya viste lo que pasó, ¿era lo que pensabas? Aunque James no estaba tan borracho como Jack. ¡Suerte con tu compu! **

**Querida Pisom: Pues si ella abandonó el fics, pues creo que tendrías que continuarlo, ¿no? ¿Valió la pena leer éste capítulo? **

**Querida León Dorado: Como verás, ellos dos seguirán soportándose por más tiempo, Jack no le está ganando a la maldición pues tubo que actuar como actuó y demostró un poco sus ¿sentimientos?. Norry ya no sufrirá más y será feliz… a su manera. "Bajo la Espada de Odín" comenzará después de que finalice esta historia, y Jack será el mismo hombre guapo de siempre. ¡¡Yo también me encariñé con "Jacky"!! Pero qué se le va a hacer, al final, todo volverá a ser como antes. El doc está poseído, pero la posesión no se hará presente hasta el momento oportuno… ¿Cuándo?**

**Querida Mizu no Ryu: ¡Jack es un maestro de la simulación! Es atracción, claro, ¿pero qué tanto tiene que ver la maldición? Acertaron una, creo yo, jeh… ¡Oh, el doc! ¿Qué harás mi sereno caballero? **

**Querida Neru Hikari: ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Ganaste!! Vaya, mi trastornada y romántica cabecita…, ¡a mi también me pasa lo mismo cuando veo las dos pelis! Qué se le va a hacer… ¿Qué opinó tu amiga? "Bajo la Espada de Odín" es bastante diferente a esta historia, tiene acción y aventura, pero más drama, mucha más drama. James ya no sufrirá más, ¡ahora sí la pasará en grande!**

**Querida Hikari Kimura: ¡Claro que quiero ser escritora! Es uno de mis sueños desde que era pequeña, ya soy historietista, y espero que algún día escriba una novela y junte el dinero suficiente para irme a estudiar Dirección de Cine y TV en Buenos Aires o en otra provincia más cercana. ¡Me encanta contar historias! ¡Es mi pasión! Ten por seguro que no dejaré colgada esta historia, la terminaré y seguiré con la otra. ¡James y Jack seguirán peleándose como siempre! Bueno…, no como siempre, ya te imaginarás el porqué…**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo y continuaré con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Todos en la tripulación les llamará la atención el cambio de actitud del comodoro James Norrington!**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	47. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**Capítulo 46: La Calma Antes de la Tormenta**

Para cuando la lluvia cesó y todos los tripulantes del "Perla Negra" regresaron, Jack y James habían desaparecido de la cubierta, yéndose cada uno por su propio lado y con sus pensamientos muy ocupados en lo que habían acabado de hacer.

Ya mucho más tranquilo, en su mente y su corazón, el comodoro James Norrington decidió irse a dormir como hacía mucho no lo había hecho. Por fin, después de tantas penurias vividas, se sentía correspondido por la persona que tanto lo había hecho sufrir. Claro, era una locura pensar en el capitán Sparrow como si fuera una mujer de verdad¿pero qué podía hacer al respecto?, lo que veía frente suyo era a una bellísima e indomable mujer pirata, no a aquel sucio y estrafalario Jack Sparrow, era como si ese tipo jamás hubiera existido antes.

Después de mudarse sus mojadas ropas por otras secas, Norrington se reacomodó en su litera, pues él también dormía en la cabina en donde descansaba con el resto de la tripulación (corriendo el riesgo de ser literalmente degollado por alguno de ellos), por fin había comenzado a sentir hambre y sed. El comodoro sonrió sin abrir los ojos, puesto que estaba aún muy cansado¡al fin podría recuperarse de todo aquel tormento físico y mental que tanto había padecido!

Aquel apasionado beso lo había revivido inmediatamente, devolviéndole una luz de esperanza a su desesperado ser. James jamás iba a olvidar aquel maravilloso momento en que los dos se habían besado bajo la lluvia. ¡Fue tan intenso, tan maravilloso!

-Debo haberme vuelto completamente loco... -Murmuró el comodoro, a sabiendas que aquella felicidad era sólo aparente y que pronto terminaría en cuanto lograran romper la maldición y Jack Sparrow volviera a ser Jack Sparrow. ¿Pero era eso lo que James quería?, no ciertamente, pero nada podía hacer él, ya que tenía una misión que cumplir por encima de sus propios sentimientos: conseguir la "Piedra Mística" y entregar al capitán Sparrow a Lord Beckett.

El comodoro James Norrington suspiró, ahora que tenía la certeza de que él era el elegido de la bella capitana, debía sufrir con la idea de que le perdería en cualquier momento¿pero qué le iba a hacer?, las cosas se habían dado de esa manera tan extraña. Ella jamás aceptaría permanecer a su lado, y eso, él lo sabía muy bien.

De pronto, James sintió que los demás habían llegado, así que rápidamente se volvió a recostar para fingirse dormido, y luego de unos minutos, se quedó profundamente dormido, como hacía muchas noches que no lo hacía.

En cambio, Jack Sparrow, encerrado en su camarote, bebía a más no poder para luego ponerse a vomitar todo lo que había tomado, maldiciendo el momento en que tubo que besar a ese odioso enemigo. Si James había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, Jack había pasado la peor noche de su vida.

-¡Maldito romanticismo femenino¡Hic¡Me odio a mí mismo! –se quejaba el pirata mientras se limpiaba la boca-¡esta no te la voy a perdonar mientras viva¡Ya verás, te haré pagar por haberme obligado a actuar tan ridículamente¡Hic!

Y mientras llevaba el pico de la botella de ron a su boca, el pobre de Jack recordó otra vez aquella "escenita" y la "dulce" boquita del comodoro.

-¡¡Puuuaaaajjjjjjj!! –el pirata se asqueó y otra vez se puso a volver todo lo ingerido.

-¡Debería haber dejado que se mue-muera¡Hic¿En dónde estará ese maldito mo-mono? –se preguntaba Jack mientras sacaba su mosquete y buscaba con la mirada a dicho animal, a quien utilizaba como remedio desestresante, y al no encontrarlo, pensó entonces en dispararle a Barbossa.

-¡Ma-maldita maldición¡Maldito anillo de por-porquería! –Volvía a exclamar furioso mientras se servía otro poco de ron en su jarra y se lo tomaba de un solo trago-. ¡Ma-maldito No-norry¡Hic¿Po-porqué tuve que besarlo?

Apenas terminó de decir esto, su mente embotada otra vez rememoró aquella romántica escena con el oficial inglés sobre la mojada cubierta del "Perla Negra".

-¡¡¡PUUAAAAJJJJJ!!! -vomitó nuevamente asqueado nuestro mareado protagonista al cruzársele aquel extraño pensamiento.

-¡Sé que me han dicho en varias ocasiones que soy medio "rarito", pero esto es el colmo¡Hic! -protestó mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su casaca, para llevarse el pico de la botella a su boca y tomar su preciado líquido, cosa que no le duró mucho, pues otra vez volvió a vomitar.

-¡Puaj! -se quejó mientras volvía a limpiarse y se sentaba en el piso-. ¡Juro que esta me la vas a pagar¡Hic¡E-esto no se quedará así¡Nadie se aprovecha de la inocencia del capitán Jack Sparrow!

Apenas terminó de decir esto, el pobre y borracho pirata cayó de espaldas al suelo y se quedó allí sumido en sus profundos pensamientos. ¿En qué pensaba? pues en su "querido don Juan".

_-¡Pero que tipo más problemático! _-se quejaba- _¡Mira que obligarme a besarlo para que dejara de sufrir por mí¡Pero qué estupidez! ... _–luego frunció el entrecejo-. _Pero por otro lado..., ese beso no estuvo tan mal... Hasta casi me gustó... -_Jack comenzó a quedarse dormido-_... Juro que me vengaré por esto, lo prometo... Ya verá... _

Y poco a poco, el capitán del "Perla Negra" (ahora flamante representante del sexo débil), se quedó completamente dormido y comenzó a roncar.

Afuera del camarote del capitán Jack Sparrow, Will y Elizabeth se encontraban de pie junto a la puerta, los dos jóvenes apenas habían escuchado algunas de sus declaraciones exaltadas antes de que éste se quedara dormido.

-¿A qué se habrá estado refiriendo? -la joven le preguntó muy extrañada a su ex prometido.

-No lo sé -le respondió molesto-, pero si ese atrevido de Norrington le puso una sola mano sobre mi prometida, lo pagará con mi espada.

-¡Por Dios, Will¡Te estás refiriendo al asqueroso de Jack Sparrow¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

Turner la miró con detenimiento, y luego de unos segundos, le dijo con mucha vehemencia:

-Ahora él es una dulce e inocente mujer, Elizabeth, es mi deber velar por su bienestar, ella es mi prometida -y apenas terminó de decir esto, se marchó, dejando a una desilusionada hija del gobernador.

-Hay que romper esta maldición cuanto antes... -se dijo a sí misma con gran determinación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya todo estuvo preparado para zarpar, el almirante George Jacobson tomó el mando del "Perla Negra", ya que su verdadero capitán se encontraba "indispuesto", y que los capitanes Hector Barbossa y Henry MacKinley no estaban plenamente en sus cabales por causa de la maldición que los aquejaba (ya que se la pasaban peleando).

Con una buena provisión de comestibles y otros objetos (regalados generosamente por el gobernador del pueblo portuario africano que acababan de abandonar como tributo a la bella pirata), reiniciaron la última parte de su travesía hacia el medio oriente.

Nadie se había percatado del cambio que se había realizado en las relaciones entre su capitán y el comodoro Norrington, no hasta después de haber abandonado tierra y estuvieran navegando nuevamente en alta mar.

Con el inicio de aquel nuevo día, nuestra pareja despareja había cambiado completamente su forma de pensar respecto a sus pasados razonamientos de la noche anterior:

El capitán Jack Sparrow, ya más desahogado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se lo había pensado mejor y decidió que la cosa no era tan grave como la veía en un comienzo, después de todo, sólo había sido un estúpido beso y nada más. ¿Y qué? Nada malo había en eso, por lo tanto¡la vida continuaba y había que disfrutarla! Ahora, Jack había decidido que se divertiría de lo lindo con su caballero inglés, pues el comodoro tenía que pagarle de alguna manera aquel "favorcito" que él le había hecho con besarlo.

En cambio, no tan inmoral como su contraparte, el comodoro James Norrington ahora veía aquel enredado asuntillo como algo desastroso y totalmente vergonzoso para su pulcra persona. ¡Él había besado a su peor enemigo¡Y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado! Enamorado como estaba, pero totalmente desubicado, al pobre hombre le daba una terrible vergüenza el sólo hecho de tener que verle la cara al desvergonzado pirata. La lógica que siempre había gobernado su mente y su corazón, luchaba por predominar en su persona por encima de los pasados sentimientos románticos de la noche anterior.

Durante la mañana, James había estado evitando un encuentro con Jack Sparrow, puesto que se sentía avergonzado por lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos la noche anterior. Mientras el pirata (la pirata) paseaba cómodamente por su querido navío cantando sus canciones piratas favoritas, tan fresco como una lechuga, como si nada trascendental hubiera ocurrido en su vida, había notado muy divertido aquella pudorosa actitud por parte del comodoro.

Rechazado una y otra vez por su supuesta "novia", William Turner también andaba deambulando por todo el barco tratando de descifrar el enigmático comportamiento de su querida capitana, pues se suponía que él era el elegido para compartir felizmente su vida con ella. Ahora, "Jacky" lo trataba como a su sirviente personal y nada más, cuando él la quería besar, la capitana Sparrow siempre se le ocurría un ridículo pretexto para evitar tal cosa y se marchaba de su lado, dejándolo solo y abandonado. ¡Ah¡Pero ya averiguaría él la razón de su extraño comportamiento!

El viaje en sí iba a ser bastante complicado gracias a la maldición que aquejaba al capitán Jack Sparrow, ya que toda la tripulación masculina de a bordo (incluyendo al loro y al mono), había caído irremediablemente bajo el hechizo del anillo de la calavera, provocando que estos desatendieran sus deberes marítimos y dirigieran toda su atención hacia la "linda capitana" del Perla Negra.

Era en vano que Jack tratara de hacer que sus hombres trabajaran correctamente por más que acataran sus órdenes, pues al estar ellos tan embobados por culpa del "amor" que sentían por su capitán, cometían errores garrafales en la navegación haciendo peligrar la travesía y a la propia nave, por lo tanto, lo único que hacían era servir en todo lo que se le antojara al caprichoso Jack Sparrow, quien ya tenía su "trono" especial para que lo adoraran.

Aún así, el capitán del Perla Negra no tenía de qué preocuparse, ya que a él lo ayudaban a comandar el barco las mujeres y los pocos hombres que podían ayudarlo sin perder la cabeza: James Norrington, George Jacobson, Christian Jacobson (éste último no sabía nada acerca de la navegación, así que ayudaba con lo que podía), y Gibbs. En cambio, William Turner, Hector Barbossa, Henry McKinley y todos los demás, se la pasaban peleando por llamar la atención de su bella capitana.

Nadie se imaginaba que aquel último tramo del viaje iba a estar lleno de sorpresas.

George "Isabel" Jacobson se encontraba muy intrigada por el cambio de actitud de su amigo James, pues éste prácticamente había vuelto a la normalidad y a su antigua personalidad, ya no tenía aquella actitud derrotista y su aspecto físico y anémico habían mejorado notablemente, se hacía odiar con medio mundo (como era su costumbre), se encargaba de dar las precisas órdenes a las mujeres, caminaba por cubierta con su característica actitud de grandeza y seriedad llevando típicamente sus manos hacia atrás. Sorpresivamente, su amigo Norrington volvió a ser quien ella había conocido. Pero había algo que le llamaba muchísimo la atención a Isabel, y era el hecho de que James tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y en su poca habitual sonrisa. Extrañamente, éll parecía estar completamente feliz¿pero cuál sería la razón? Isabel estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-A pesar de su ignorancia respecto a la navegación y el echo de que sean mujeres, ellas trabajan bastante bien -le dijo ésta en cuanto el comodoro se le hubiera acercado luego de haberle dicho a Elizabeth lo que debía hacer con unas sogas.

El aludido se paró al lado del almirante, mirando hacia un punto distante para luego volver su vista hacia su amigo, y sonriéndole levemente, le dijo:

-Ellas saben que nadie más que ellas pueden maniobrar este barco para poder llegar a nuestro destino. Esa mujer llamada Ana María sabe lo que hace, pero debo admitir que tu tío, Elizabeth y la otra joven lo hacen muy bien a pesar de que esta es la primera vez que se encargan de los aparejos de una nave.

-Mi tío siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme en lo que puede. Siempre sentí una gran admiración hacia su espíritu de sacrificio humanitario... -sonrió un tanto ensimismada, sintiéndose culpable porque su tío había roto su compromiso con una buena mujer hacía ya muchos años atrás, todo por apoyar la causa que Isabel perseguía.

El laureado almirante sacudió un tanto su cabeza, obligándose a sí mismo a volver a la actualidad y salir del pasado. Habían otras cosas de qué ocuparse.

Miró a su amigo y le dijo con un dejo de alegría y alivio:

-Veo que ya te repusiste de tu depresión, James

-Lo que pasa es que veo todo con otra perspectiva… -replicó ensimismado mientras volvía a dirigir su vista hacia el horizonte, con sus pensamientos puestos en aquel beso avasallador.

De pronto, el comodoro no pudo evitar dar un fuerte estornudo, consecuencia de su aventurilla de la noche anterior. Isabel lo observó con mucho interés, para luego preguntarle con suspicacia:

-¿Fueron mis palabras las que te hicieron entrar en razón, o algo muy especial te sucedió anoche?

Norrington la miró sorprendido, pues aquella pregunta lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa¿tanto se notaba el hecho de que ahora él fuera feliz?

-Yo... -comenzó a decir, pero un repentino alboroto que vino desde la dirección del camarote del capitán Jack Sparrow, hizo que su atención y el de las demás se fijaran en lo que estaba sucediendo.

El capitán Jack Sparrow, sabiéndose deseado y viendo que su "amorcito" titubeaba con acercársele, se había estado paseando por todo su barco con su camisa bien desabotonada mostrando todo lo que tenía que mostrar para poder llamar la atención y así lograr armar un gran alboroto entre sus admiradores y hacer que "su Norry" se peleara con ellos.

_-"A lo mejor, alguien pueda encargarse de él…" _-había pensado con malicia nuestro capitán, pero éste no había reparado en que el sátiro de Henry Mackinley iba a intentar propasarse con él.

-El capitán Sparrow se comporta cada vez peor –se quejó Ana María-, ya no tiene nada de vergüenza.

-¿Acaso la tubo alguna vez? –le preguntó tía Dalma con ironía.

La joven morena se lo pensó mejor, y luego le respondió meneando la cabeza:

-Tiene razón, nunca la tubo.

-Veo que el hechizo está cada vez más fuerte –opinó Elizabeth mientras observaba a Jack tratando de sacarse de encima al pesado de McKinley-. Jack está logrando manipular a todos los hombres de a bordo. ¡Los está trastornando!

-Ya casi es imposible reconocerlos -opinó de pronto tía Dalma mientras se paraba al lado del almirante-, sus personalidades están siendo distorsionadas por la maldición del anillo, muy pronto perderán la razón como le sucedió al Shake Tel Aviv. ¡Y la hechicera Jetzabel pronto volverá a triunfar si no logramos romper este poderoso hechizo!

George Jacobson se le quedó mirando muy preocupado, ahora lograba entender la magnitud que alcanzaba aquel peligroso hechizo.

-Este barco es un asilo de enfermos mentales –replicó con desagrado mientras manejaba el timón y se guiaba con la extraña brújula que Jack le había entregado a pesar de sus negativas.

"Esta brújula le ayudará a encontrar lo que busca. Usted sólo déjate guiar por ella. ¿Sabe?" –le había dicho el pirata con su particular mal aliento, cosa que Isabel no creía posible al ver que aquel artefacto no respetaba las leyes magnéticas de la naturaleza.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó a su amigo James Norrington decir:

-Iré a ayudarlo –dijo James al ver con preocupación que McKinley trataba de arrancarle la camisa a Jack.

-No vayas, deja que se las arregle solo –le aconsejó su amigo, pero para su disgusto, él no le hizo caso y se fue en su misión de rescate.

Las otras tres mujeres se le quedaron mirando.

-Se va a meter en graves problemas ese tonto pomposo –comentó Beatriz con desprecio.

Al escucharla, el almirante la fulminó con la mirada.

-Deja de decir estupideces y vete a limpiar la cubierta como te ordené.

-¡Oye, cálmate¿Quieres? –replicó ofendida la mujer-. No me escapé de aquel sucio burdel para que otro hombre me trate de esi. ¿Por qué no me lo pides amablemente como buen caballero?

-¿E-estuviste en un burdel? –inquirió Elizabeth sorprendida y un tanto asqueada-. ¿Y qué hacías allí?

-¿No es obvio, pequeña ricachona? –le respondió con desprecio-. ¿O acaso quieres que te lo explique con todos los detalles?

-Yo… -la joven Swann no sabía qué pensar mientras se sonrojaba.

-Déjala –dijo Ana María con cierta compasión-, es una pequeña ignorante malcriada.

Elizabeth se molestó al ser caratulada de esa manera, pero Isabel nada dijo, pues conocía la dura vida que llevaban las mujeres en las casas de citas. Habían muchas en Londres y sus compañeros oficiales siempre lo habían instado a concurrir a aquellos lugares para divertirse un rato, mostrando el poco aprecio que ellos sentían por aquellas mujeres desafortunadas. Todo militar que se precie había concurrido a aquellos sitios, incluyendo a James y a ella, pero obviamente, Isabel jamás había pasado la noche con otra mujer, siempre se las había arreglado para marcharse justo a tiempo ayudada por su amigo. Por supuesto que a ella no le gustaba que James se quedara en esos lugares, pero esa era la costumbre de los oficiales, el "divertirse" un poco, sobre todo, cuando a la mañana siguiente tenían una dura batalla de dónde podrían salir muertos.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando, de repente, escuchó que una lucha de espadas había comenzado. ¡James Norrington se estaba batiendo a duelo con el capitán Henry MacKinley!

-¡Maldita sea! –murmuró Isabel fastidiada¿hasta cuando él iba a comportarse como un tonto?

Pero Norrington y MacKinley no fueron los únicos en pelearse, pues luego de unos minutos, los demás también comenzaron a batallarse entre ellos (incluyendo al joven Will), provocando una gran batahola por todo el "Perla Negra".

A todo eso, el comodoro se había interpuesto entre Jack y sus acosadores, dispuesto a defender su honor.

-¡A ver¡Vengan a enfrentarme si tienen agallas¡Partida de cobardes! -los desafió mientras sacaba su espada.

-¡Será un placer eliminarlo, comodoro! -exclamó Barbossa mientras desenvainaba su sable.

-¡Apártense¡Esa mujer será mía! -amenazó Henry MacKinley, quien también desenfundaba su espada dispuesto a eliminar a la competencia.

Pero justo cuando los tres trababan sus espadas listos para iniciar su duelo, con Jack interpretando el papel de damisela en problemas detrás del comodoro Norrington, le había llegado el turno a William Turner para intervenir, y como él no había visto el inicio de aquel asunto, lo interpretó todo muy mal.

-¡¡Son unos sucios pervertidos¡¿Cómo se atreven a deshonrarla de esa manera?! -exclamó el muchacho completamente furioso, fuera de sí al ver en el "lamentable estado" en que se encontraba "Jacky" Sparrow, e inmediatamente los sorprendidos Norrington, Barbossa y MacKinley recibieron cada uno un buen golpe de puño en el rostro propinados por el chico, lanzándolos pesadamente al suelo.

-¡¿Pero quién demonios te has creído, maldito chicuelo?! -Hector Barbossa se levantó del suelo completamente furioso-. ¡¡Vas a pagar esta osadía con tu sangre!!

-¡¡Lo mismo digo yo!! -exclamó furioso el capitán MacKinley mientras se ponía en pie dispuesto a vengarse del muchacho.

El comodoro James Norrington también se había levantado, y mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga se su casaca, protestó:

-¡Estúpido Turner¿Acaso no tiene una pizca de cerebro¡Yo lo estaba protegiendo!

-¡No le creo¡Usted es tan pervertido como ellos!

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a compararme con ese par de estúpidos piratas de mala muerte¡Juro que se arrepentirá de haberme insultado de esa manera! –(Los otros dos lo fulminaron con la mirada al verse insultados)

-¡Pues vengan los tres juntos a pelear conmigo¡Puedo luchar contra ustedes durante todo el día! -declaró Will con valentía mientras se preparaba a defenderse con su espada.

Y mientras los cuatro comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, ningún integrante de la tripulación del "Perla Negra" se animó a intervenir en aquella peligrosa pelea a muerte, todos se detuvieron para observar el combate.

Mientras Jack Sparrow miraba muy entretenido todo el desastre que había provocado, ya alejado de aquel combate a muerte, Elizabeth Swann se le acercó a él/ella y le recriminó su imprudente actitud:

-¿Pero qué hiciste, Jack¡Se van a matar entre ellos!

El aludido la miró con una leve inclinación de cabeza y le contestó:

-Yo no los obligué a pelearse, "Lizzy", ellos solitos comenzaron.

-¡Porque tú te andabas pavoneando como premio de feria¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¡Oh! Porque soy el capitán Jack Sparrow, querida. Creí que lo sabías… -le contestó sin más preocupación y siguió mirando su "obra maestra".

Todo iba bien hasta que Jack se percató de que Barbossa se había unido a MacKinley para acabar con el comodoro Norrington, cosa que no pudo evitar desagradarle.

-¡Ups! Creo que metí la pata… -murmuró mientras la joven Swann lo miraba extrañada.

Como James aún no estaba completamente repuesto, resultaba obvio que no iba a poder soportar por mucho tiempo el que dos hombres bien sanos lo atacaran a la vez, aunque James se sabía muchos trucos de combate de esgrima, su fuerza no le era suficiente para poder ganarles.

Durante el lapso de los minutos finales de aquella pelea, Hector Barbossa pudo desarmar a su odiado contrincante y arrinconárlo, disponiéndose luego a rebanarlo como a una salchicha junto a MacKinley.

-Prepárate a se cortado en pedacitos… -amenazó el ex capitán del "Perla Negra" mientras alzaba su espada.

-Así aprenderás a no hacerte el importante… -acusó MacKinley, también listo para hacerlo fiambre.

Arrinconado contra el mástil mayor, el oficial pensó que aquel sería el último momento de su vida¡y justo ahora que encontraba el amor!

Will Turner no sabía si intervenir o no en aquel asunto, ya que veía a Norrington como a su rival en el amor, pero justo en el momento en que ambos piratas bajaban sus espadas sobre su víctima, y antes de que George diera un paso hacia allí para ayudarlo, una espada bloqueó sorpresivamente la de los otros dos, interponiéndose entre ellos y su víctima.

-¡Ah, ah…! Nada de muertes innecesarias, viejos… -les decía Jack Sparrow mientras negaba con su dedo índice.

-¡No puedes evitar que lo fileteemos como a un atún y lo lancemos a los tiburones, Jack! –se quejó Barbossa.

-Pues yo creo que sí puedo –replicó el aludido mientras le sonreía y bajaba la espada.

-¿Ah sí¿Y cómo? –lo desafió MacKinley.

A modo de respuesta, Jack Sparrow se les acercó aún más, puso cara de perrito regañado, juntó las manos y les dijo suplicante:

-Por favor… No sean malitos y váyanse de aquí¿sí? Háganlo por su querida capitana que los ama tanto y que se los pide con gran humildad…

Mientras James y Will lo miraban sorprendidos y los otros dos fruncían el entrecejo mirando detenidamente al pirata convertido en mujer, estos respondieron luego de dar un bufido de fastidio:

-Está bien, por esta vez ese patán seguirá con vida –le dijo Hector Barbossa mientras envainaba su espada y se marchaba de allí.

-Lo hacemos por ti¿eh? –le confesó Henry mientras apuntaba a Jack con su dedo índice-, espero que sepas retribuirnos.

-¡Oh! De eso no te preocupes¡será con creces! –exclamó el aludido mientras extendía circularmente los brazos.

Y mientras el capitán del "Cazador de Doncellas" se iba, Jack ayudó a Norrington a ponerse de pie.

-¿Acaso debo darle las gracias por haberme ayudado, capitán Jack Sparrow? –le preguntó el comodoro con un dejo de arrogancia.

-Por supuesto –respondió incorregible el pirata mientras le sonreía.

-¿Debo suponer que usted provocó esta pelea por alguna razón?

-Me lee usted la mente, comodoro.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Bueno, como usted ni me daba la hora, pensé en obligarlo a actuar. ¿Sabe?

La pirata y el oficial se miraron en silencio por unos momentos, pero James no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara graciosa que le hacía el capitán Sparrow.

A todo esto, Will, muy extrañado, se había unido a las mujeres después de que se detuvo la pelea, mirando junto a ellas aquella extraña escena.

-Mira a aquellos dos –le dijo Elizabeth con cierto disgusto-, están conversando como si jamás hubieran sido enemigos.

-¿No se suponía que estaban peleados? –preguntó Beatriz un tanto suspicaz.

-¡Claro que sí, puesto que son adversarios jurados! –exclamó celoso el muchacho.

Pero Beatriz, tras haber presenciado anteriormente una "escena romántica" entre aquellos dos personajes, se dio cuenta enseguida de la verdad que había tras ellos.

-¡¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta?! –exclamó fascinada con su descubrimiento-. ¡El comodoro James Norrington era el verdadero candidato de Jack¡Tú nunca lo fuiste¡Te engañó como a un tonto!

-¡¿C-cómo...?! -apenas pudo replicar el muchacho por lo asombrado que estaba tras esa increíble revelación.

Pero no hubo más tiempo para asimilar semejante descubrimiento, pues el almirante George Jacobson, luego de haber conversado con su tío y varios tripulantes del Perla, declaró para el asombro de todos:

-Señores, señoras... Ha ocurrido una terrible desgracia -pidió la atención de todos-. ¡Nos han robado las piedras blancas!

**Notas de una Autora Totalmente Recuperada:**

**Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta nueva y atrasada entrega. Las cosas han mejorado por aquí, ahora estoy escribiendo en la compu que se me había echado a perder gracias a que la arregló un chico muy simpático que conozco… Tengo nuevos anteojos y mi cara no quedó marcada. En cuanto a mi papá, él dirá lo que hará de su vida, pero sé muy bien que debe estar muy arrepentido por lo que hizo.**

**¡Ví el trailer de "Piratas del Caribe: el Fin del Mundo" por el canal "Jetix"¡Estoy muy emocionada¡Quiero verlo ya! (Aunque no hay cine en mi ciudad… snif) ¡Luego me cuentan! En cuanto al comodoro James Norrington, como tubo dos actitudes diferentes en ambas películas, o muere en la tercera o se pasa al bando de Jack. No sé qué será de Barbossa…**

**¡Te doy la bienvenida a mi rarísimo fics, ****Leo Black Le-fay****¡Espero que te siga gustando! Es muy agradable conocerte en las circunstancias que me tocaron vivir. ¡Gracias por tus palabras de aliento! (Me gustó mucho tu historia de las estrellas)**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Diana! Espero que llegue a gustarte aunque sea un poquito, te prometo que trataré de mejorar mi narración, lo que pasa es que siempre estoy escribiendo a altas horas de la noche, con sueño y cansada por mi trabajo. Corrí a consultar al diccionario para saber el significado de "simplona", así que ahora sé a lo que te refieres ¡trataré de dar lo mejor de mí!. **

**Mi querida Dafty: Gracias a la maldición del anillo, a Jack no le hace tanta mella el tener que besar a su "Norry"… ¡Y claro que "Norry" lo disfrutará¿Ya habías sospechado que se besarían en el capítulo pasádo? (¡¿Cómo es eso de que terminas arruinando todo¿De qué signo sos?)**

**Mi querida Janita: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¿Habrá más besos? No sé… . ¡Con quién se metió Norrington! (¡gracias por tu apoyo y animo!)**

**Mi querida Harriet Sparrow: Nop, a Jack no se le hará costumbre mostrar sus sentimientos, sólo lo hizo esta vez para ayudar a su "preferido". Seguirá siendo tan manipulador como costumbre, no te preocupes¿eh¿Una escena mujer-mujer? Pues podría ser con Beatriz, ya que ella es tan desinhibida como Jack. ¡Elizabeth y Ana María quieren matarlo más que besarlo! Nunca ví Utena… ¬¬, espero poder ver ese animé alguna vez… (escribo en una libreta para no olvidarme de mis ideas… ¡paz para vos también!)**

**Mi querida León Dorado: El doc hará algo completamente impensado para todos en el momento menos esperado. No te asustes, que Jack no se pasará al otro bando, pero el chico va a divertirse un poco con su "presa", jeh jeh jeh… Ya veré si sigo escribiendo escenas románticas, pero Jack y James se llevarán bastante bien antes de que se rompa el hechizo. ¡El cambio de "Norry" es para bien! (No para Isabel, por supuesto) Ya sabes que jamás dejaré de escribir este fics, pase lo que pase, una vez empezado, lo termino. Lo de ser escritora profesional será difícil, pero no imposible. (¡Lo superé!) **

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: Como verás, Jack seguirá fastidiando a Norrington. ¡Muchas gracias por tu corrección, amiga¡Lo tendré en cuenta! (Y claro que me fijaré antes de cruzar la calle…, no quiero que me atropellen antes de hacer todo lo que quiero hacer) **

**Mi querida Pisom¿Otra vez te dejé con la intriga? (Gracias por todo, Pisom¡Jack y Norry! Jeh…)**

**Mi querida Aldi: Me hubiera encantado ver tu cara… ¿Qué harán Will y los demás ahora que descubrieron la verdad¡"Norry" está en la mira de todos! (Todo lo malo quedó en segundo plano)**

**Mi querida Mizu no Ryu: Puede que aigan más "escenitas" como esas, ya veré, pues ambos aún están en que "sí" o que "no". ¡Claro que Norry está más contento¡Por fin una!**

**Mi querida Hikary Kimura: Pues creo que los productores de la Disney me demandarían por pervertida, pero estoy segura de que a Johnny Depp no le molestaría hacer un papel tan ambiguo como este. ¡Él es tan versátil! (¿Víste que no paré? Gracias por tu apoyo!)**

**Mi querida Jackelin Sparrow: mil gracias por no ofenderte… (No lloraré por mi papá, pediré por él, mi querida amiga)**

**Mi querida Neru Hikari: tu felicidad e mi felicidad… ¡Pero qué imaginación tienes¡Saludos a tu amiga! Vaya, creo que tendré que reconsiderar lo de las "escenitas románticas"… las piden tanto… ¡En mi ciudad no hay cines¡¡BBBUUUUUAAAAHHH¡Tendré que esperar a que la película llegue en vcd o dvd! (Pondré mi mejor sonrisa, te lo prometo!)**

**¡Se me perdió mi loro Lorenzo! Pero lo he visto en uno de los árboles de la otra cuadra¡espero que regrese!**

**Bueno, eso es todo, amigas… (como Porky, jeh). Espero que desde ahora en adelante pueda escribir sin ningún aprieto de por medio. ¡Nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo mis queridas Hikari Kimura, Janita, Pisom, Dafty, Aldi, Harriet Sparrow, Leo Black Le-fay, León Dorado, Jackelin Sparrow, Neru Hikari! Ahora sé que no estoy sola… ¡Gracias! Ya saben que si quieren, cuando me de el tiempo suficiente, pueden entrar a mi Messenger. Yo siempre estaré acompañándolas.**

**Una vez más les pido que me dejen sus dires para el Messenger, sólo espero que con mi ignorancia pueda añadirlas a él…**

**He aquí par frases sobre la amistad que les dedicaré a todas ustedes con todo mi corazón:**

_"**No hay desierto como vivir sin amigos. La amistad multiplica los bienes y reparte los males. Ella es el único remedio contra la suerte adversa y es un desahogo del alma".**_

**_Gracián_**

_"**La amistad baila alrededor del mundo habitado, proclamando a todos nosotros que debemos despertar para dar gracias por nuestra felicidad".**_

**_Epicuro_**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto, mi querida familia cybernética!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**¡¡Las quiero mucho!!**


	48. Un Secuestro Inesperado

ONCEAVA PARTE: EN EL DESIERTO DE LA ESPERANZA

**Capítulo 47: Un Secuestro Inesperado**

Claro que nadie se había imaginado que las cosas se pondrían peor de lo que ya estaban (respecto a la maldición del anillo), pero al darse con la terrible sorpresa de que ya no tenían los camafeos con la piedritas de la "Piedra Blanca" para poder defenderse de las poderosas ilusiones causadas por la "Piedra Mística", todos supieron que comenzaba el último tramo de la travesía, el más peligroso de todos, pues seguramente el maligno Shake haría hasta lo imposible para detenerlos y llevarse a Jack Sparrow.

El almirante George Jacobson y su tío, también habían recibido su parte de la piedra apenas tía Dalma había subido a bordo del "Perla Negra" en el puerto de Isla Tortuga, pero ahora, como todos los demás, ya no las tenían y eran vulnerables a los caprichos del Shake Alí Tel Aviv. Toda la tripulación del "Perla Negra" se encontraba muerta de miedo y se había olvidado momentáneamente de su sexy capitana (para el alivio de Norrington).

Nadie podía imaginarse quién había sido capaz de hacer algo así, pues no había nadie a bordo que fuera sospechoso de trabajar para Tel Aviv y quisiera ser hechizado por el desagradable poder de la "Piedra Mística". Las piedras blancas habían desaparecido la noche anterior, justo cuando todos habían regresado de la taberna y se encontraban tan borrachos o cansados como para notar que alguien los había robado. Nuestros protagonistas consideraban todo aquel asunto como algo muy complicado y difícil de entender.

Pero el joven aprendiz de armero, Will Turner, tenía algo más de qué preocuparse, ya que había descubierto, gracias a Beatriz, que el verdadero afortunado de haber sido escogido por la capitana Jacky, era nada más ni nada menos que el odioso comodoro James Norrington, su antiguo rival por el amor de la olvidada Elizabeth Swann. Nadie más, aparte de él, Elizabeth y Beatriz sabían sobre este desagradable y sorprendente descubrimiento.

Decepcionado como los demás tripulantes del Perla, el chico no se daría por vencido y enamoraría a su bella dama, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, pues no permitiría que el despreciable comodoro Norrington se quedara con ella.

Mientras Jack volvía a tomar el timón, William lo miraba como si quisiera reprocharle su falsa actitud hacia él, pero el comodoro Norrington notó eso y se dirigió hacia el muchacho sonriendo con cierto desdén, y acercando impertinentemente su rostro hacia el molesto muchacho y le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa, señor Turner? ¿Acaso no esperaba que yo pudiera ganarle alguna vez? La capitana "Jacky" Sparrow le tomó el pelo como a un pobre infeliz.

-¡Eres un maldito...! -exclamó el chico muy molesto, pero si no fuera porque Elizabeth corrió a sujetarle el brazo, éste se le hubiera lanzado encima para poder darle una paliza.

Mientras se marchaba, James no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa, ¡por fin estaba sacándole un poco de partido a esa tortuosa travesía! Sabía que no era de caballeros refregarle la victoria en las narices de otro, ¡pero se sentía tan bien el hacerlo!

Pasaron varios días antes de que pudieran llegar a divisar las costas de Asia e ingresaran por el estrecho al Mar Rojo rumbo hacia las costas de Arábia. Gracias al terror que sentían por algún ataque inminente de la "Piedra Mística" en manos del Shake Tel Aviv, la tripulación del "Perla Negra" se había calmado un poco respecto a su "amor platónico" hacia su capitán Jack Sparrow, y como consecuencia, no se habían producido más incidentes sobre el navío.

Se había decidido que los que irían en busca del Templo de la Hechicera serían el capitán Jack Sparrow (por ser la victima y el causante principal de todo aquel embrollo), William Turner (porque se negaba a dejar a su "chica" sola ante Norrington), Elizabeth Swann (porque quería asegurarse de que se rompiera la maldición), el comodoro James Norrington (porque a él se le antojaba ir aunque se negara a admitir que lo hacía por "Jaky" o por la "Piedra Mística"), tía Dalma, porque era la única que podía entender sobre todo lo referente a las maldiciones y el almirante George Jacobson, quien poseía el mapa y los guiaría a través del desierto hasta el dichoso templo con ayuda de la brújula de Jack (aunque sus verdaderas intenciones era apropiarse del secreto de la "Piedra Mística" y así ayudar a su amigo James rompiendo la maldición).

El "Perla Negra" tocó puerto en la ciudad portuaria de Jiddah, en Arabia Saudita, luego de que hubieran navegado por varias horas en las aguas del Mar Rojo y cruzado el estrecho de Bab-el Mandeb. Una vez que echaron amarras en mencionado puerto, todos se prepararon para el desembarco.

El almirante George Jacobson, ignorando el descubrimiento que había hecho Beatriz respecto a Jack y Norrington, se dirigió hacia su cabina para prepararlo todo para el viaje, cuya duración no tenía idea.

-Estamos listos para partir -le informó George "Isabel" Jacobson a su tío mientras tomaba algunas de sus pertenencias (entre ellas sus bebidas alcohólicas), y se disponía a salir de la cabina. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio que su tío también estaba alistando sus cosas.

-No es necesario que me acompañes esta vez, tío Chris -le dijo entre serio y agradecido mientras colocaba sus manos cobre los hombros del aludido.

-Pero, Jacob, quizás podrías salir lastimado... -excusó preocupado.

-No, tío, no pasará eso... -negó vehementemente con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa-. Tú bien sabes que sé cuidarme muy bien, no te preocupes...

Luego, la joven mujer vestida de hombre, puso una cara muy seria y replicó:

-Además, ya te dije que te necesito aquí, en este lugar, porque cuando consiga lo que he venido a buscar en estas lejanas tierras, regresaré lo más pronto posible y tendremos que partie de inmediato hacia Port Royal ¿Entiendes? Te necesito aquí para que tengas todo listo para nuestra huída.

Al ver que su sobrino hablaba muy en serio, Christian Jacobson bajó la vista al suelo, completamente resignado, pues conocía muy bien que cuando él decidía algo, nunca cambiaba de parecer.

-Como tú quieras, Jacob…

Luego de sonreírle tiernamente y colocarle una mano sobre el hombro, el almirante Jacobson salió de su camarote rumbo al puerto, dejando a su preocupado tío parado en medio de la habitación, pero luego de unos segundos, su expresión cambió a una siniestra.

-Ten por seguro que todo estará listo como te lo prometí, sobrino… -dijo.

Una vez que nuestro grupo de aventureros bajó al puerto, lo primero que decidieron hacer fue buscar un medio de transporte para cruzar el desierto, conseguir información sobre el Templo de la Hechicera y comprar algunos víveres para el viaje. Entonces, el pequeño grupo se dividió en tres, Jack y James formaban el grupo que conseguiría el transporte, Will y Elizabeth comprarían los víveres, y George y tía Dalma serían las encargadas de averiguar todo lo referente al lugar que buscaban.

-Cuando todos hayamos conseguido lo propuesto, regresaremos a este mismo lugar para prepararlo todo e iniciar nuestra travesía. ¿Entendido? –ordenó el almirante, por lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

_-Me pregunto por qué James irá junto a ese pirata pervertido… _-pensó ella un tanto molesta mientras partía junto a una tranquilísima tía Dalma, quien ya había descubierto el porqué. .

-No puedo permitir que se queden solos… -comentó Will bastante celoso intentando seguirlos, por lo que Elizabeth trataba de calmarlo mientras lo tomaba por el brazo.

-Déjalos, Will, ¿acaso crees que éste es momento para esas cosas?

El muchacho nada dijo, pero comprendió que ella tenía razón.

-Apurémonos entonces y hagamos las compras de una vez –dijo con gran decisión mientras tomaba la mano de Elizabeth y se la llevaba a través de las tiendas de los mercaderes.

Mientras los veían separarse, los capitanes Barbossa y MacKinley, Gibbs, la joven Beatriz y el doctor Jacoboson, permanecían en silencio sobre la cubierta del "Perla Negra".

-Es una injusticia –protestó Barbossa mientras mordía su manzana verde y su mono trepaba a su hombro-, yo quería ir también.

-¿Y para qué? –replicó Beatriz con malicia-, lo único que lograrás es estorbarlos… a ellos dos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de algo? –le preguntó ésta con suspicacia-. ¿No te parece extraño que William Turner no se haya ido junto a Jack suponiendo que él es su "elegido"?

-¿Eh? –a Hector Barbossa lo tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta.

-Maldición… -dijo MacKinley igualmente sorprendido-. ¿Quieres decir que…?

-¡¿Que ése chicuelo no era el afortunado, sino ese tonto del comodoro que ahora acompaña a mi querida "Jacky"?! –exclamó Barbossa muy sorprendido ante aquel descubrimiento.

Beatriz, después de haber dejado estupefactos a los tres hombres, se apoyó sobre la barandilla y les dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente:

-Exacto…

-¡Es cosa de no creer! –declaró Gibbs.

-¡Jack nos volvió a tomar el pelo! –exclamó Barbossa muy ofendido.

-¡Mataré a ese desgraciado de Norrington! –dijo MacKinley.

_-Pobre sobrina mía _–pensó afligido el doctor-, _no le gustará nada cuando se entere._

Y mientras pasaba toda esta conmoción a bordo del barco pirata, en la zona comercial de la ciudad de Jiddah, un grupo de hombres nómadas del desierto vestidos de negro, notaron al extraño grupo de occidentales recién llegados, y en especial, al jefe de ellos le llamó la atención la extraña y estrafalaria mujer vestida como pirata y de un andar bastante oscilante, como si estuviera borracha.

-Esa mujer es una belleza... -dijo aquel apuesto y salvaje hombre vestido de negro mientras observaba a nuestro protagonista montando jocosamente sobre su dromedario.

-Vamos por ella -sentenció al final, provocando una gran algarabía entre sus hombres, quienes estaban emocionados con la idea de su jefe.

A todo eso, e ignorando las miradas inquisidoras de los demás y de los peligros que se les avecinaban, Jack y James examinaban los camellos, bueno, más bien el capitán del "Perla Negra" seguía jugando con su ya fastidiado dromedario.

-Ya déjelo en paz y desmóntese de una vez, Jack –le advirtió Norrington tomando las riendas del nervioso animal mientras su dueño balbuceaba palabras ininteligibles y hacía movimientos exagerados con los brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que dice éste hombre? –inquirió el oficial un tanto extrañado.

-Creo que dice que se quite de en medio –respondió la pirata mientras seguía molestando al pobre camello.

-¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?

El comodoro apenas terminó de decir esto, que inesperadamente el nervioso animal le vomitó en la cara a modo de defensa, dejándolo totalmente abatatado.

Mientras, muy molesto, Norrington trataba de limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su casaca, Jack Sparrow se descostillaba de la risa y el dueño del animal no paraba de hablar nerviosamente su lengua nativa. Luego de limpiarse, James cerró el trato con aquel hombre y le hizo entender hacia dónde tenía que llevar los camellos, totalmente incomodado por ser el hazmerreír de todos, bajó bruscamente a Jack de aquel camello y se lo llevó a rastras a través de las tiendas de los comerciantes, más bien conocida como "Zoco".

-¡Usted va a matarme de un disgusto, capitán Jack Sparrow! –le recriminaba.

-Debió usted haber escuchado mi advertencia, comodoro, sino, no le habría pasado lo que le pasó ahora porque no quiso escucharme cuando de le advertí que…

-Ya cállese… -replicó fastidiado por las palabrerías de su incorregible acompañante.

Mientras caminaban observando todo aquel extraño mundo de diversas mercaderías orientales y occidentales, el comodoro Norrington se tranquilizó poco a poco y le pareció que la vergonzosa situación pasada con el pobre y nervioso camello, había sido muy divertida. Viéndolo ya más calmado, el impertinente de Jack decidió hacerle una pregunta muy indiscreta para divertirse un rato.

-¿Por qué se comportaba como un muchachito virginal en el "Perla Negra"? Ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? –al comodoro lo tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta, pero tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos antes de que James se armara de valor para poder sincerarse:

-La verdad…, es que me daba vergüenza dirigirme a usted luego de lo que hicimos la otra noche… - bajó la vista, completamente avergonzado.

-¿Por qué? ¡Pero sí sólo fue un simple beso, viejo! –exclamó Jack sonriente mientras le daba un buen palmazo en la espalda.

Desacostumbrado a ese trato, el comodoro se paró y fulminó con su mirada a la atrevida pirata, quien le sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-Lo siento. Tendrá clemencia, ¿verdad? –suplicó falsamente.

El comodoro Norrington se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, recordando aquellas palabras en el pasado, sonrió y volvió a caminar.

-Dígame, -le preguntó sin volverse a mirarlo-, ¿por qué no me eligió a mí el otro día? ¿Por qué fingir de esa manera? ¿Por qué elegir al señor Turner?

Jack alzó los hombros con vaguedad y tomó uno de los cacharros de bronce que tanto abundaban en aquellas tiendas árabes y lo examinó con cierto interés mientras James se detenía a su lado para también observarlo.

-… Bien… yo…. –comenzó a decir el pirata mientras dejaba el cacharro y tomaba un cinturón muy interesante y lo observaba con sumo interés-. Preferí elegirlo a él porque… Porque con él no corría ningún riesgo de perder mi "virginidad", ya sabe, es un muchachito un tanto santurrón, un eunuco… ¿Sabe?

-¿Acaso quiere decir que conmigo puedes perder… ¿la virginidad? –preguntó un tanto ofuscado y alagado a la vez, preguntándose a qué clase de virginidad se refería aquel descarriado.

-¿Me lo compra? –le pidió Jack de repente mientras se probaba el cinturón, ignorando la pregunta del comodoro y poniendo su mejor cara de "gatita" regalona.

-¿Eh? –aquel pedido lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Por favor… Estoy sin una moneda encima, la piratería no ha dado mucho últimamente… Gracias a su merced…

Al escuchar esto último, Norrington le clavó la mirada muy molesto por aquel comentario inadecuado. Viendo que James se había enojado y dudaba en comprárselo, Jack volvió a insistir utilizando sus mejores artimañas:

-Por favor… ¿Sí? -volvió a pedir lastimeramente el incorregible pirata con una bellísima cara angelical.

El comodoro Norrington frunció el entrecejo, sabía que Jack lo estaba manipulando, ¿pero qué le iba a hacer?, a aquella bellísima carita no podía decirle que no, y luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina, se vio obligado a comprarle dicho cinturón al sonriente mercader.

Una vez que se hubiera puesto el ansiado cinturón y los dos partieran nuevamente a través del Zoco, Jack había descubierto la mejor manera de aprovecharse del comodoro y no paraba de hacerle comprar todo lo que se le antojara mientras hacía monerías alrededor del fastidiado hombre, quien trataba de mantener su compostura ante las miradas desaprobadoras de los mercaderes y sus respectivos clientes.

-No contestó a mi pregunta, capitán Jack Sparrow –aclaró el pobre oficial mientras veía con preocupación cómo su dinero iba desapareciendo.

El aludido sonrió divertido, se detuvo para luego se darse media vuelta y mirar al comodoro y responderle con total frescura:

-Eso es fácil. Will no tiene nada de experiencia comparado a todos ustedes, respecto al trato íntimo con las mujeres, claro. Además, sé que usted deseará matarme a toda costa cuando esta maldición llegue a su fin y todo vuelva a ser como antes y quiera vengarse por todo lo que le hice pasar, ¿sabe?

_-"Creo que ya es tarde para pensar en eso…". _–Pensó el comodoro mientras fruncía la boca.

El pirata convertido en mujer, siguió con su explicación:

-Además, usted sabe que en realidad soy un hombre aunque tenga esta bella apariencia femenina, y no es de mi agrado comportarme como tal, ya sabe, ser sentimental, cariñosa y todo eso. Realmente me desagrada la idea de ponerme romántico con otro hombre, así que no puedo darle lo que usted quiere. Me niego totalmente… -Jack lo observaba con una mirada picaresca, pero el comodoro sabía que aquel sujeto que tanto odiaba, y que también quería, decía la verdad.

-Capitán Sparrow, no crea que yo no pienso lo mismo que usted, tampoco quiero sentirme un tonto en cuanto todo esto termine. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer ahora? Sólo sé que amo locamente a la extraña y hermosa mujer que un día apareció frente a mí perseguida por un rufián. La persona del capitán Jack Sparrow es como si nunca hubiera existido para mí, supongo que es parte de la maldición… También sé que lo que sientes ahora por mí es a causa del hechizo del anillo, sé que por lo tanto, no puedo pedir más que su amistad hasta que todo esto se resuelva. Prometo ayudarle en todo lo que esté a mi alcance así tenga que renunciar al gran sentimiento de amor que siento por usted.

Al terminar de decir esto, James estaba más sonrojado que nunca, pues se sentía un completo idiota al confesarle lo que sentía a un sujeto como Jack Sparrow.

Jack revoleó los ojos muy incomodado, odiaba que le hablaran de esa manera, era una total estupidez viniendo de otro hombre, pero al volver a mirarlo, se sorprendió al darse con una triste expresión de resignación y gratitud en el rostro del comodoro jamás vista por nadie. Y sintiéndose aún más incomodado, le dijo:

-Norry, ahora puedo darle nada más que simple amistad, mi temperamento varonil no me permite darle más que eso. No quiero ser la mujer de nadie, no quiero hacerlo y no lo haré nunca. Pero podemos ser amigos hasta que todo esto se termine, ¿qué le parece? –luego se encogió de hombros y siguió:

-Jamás pensé que sería… agradable permanecer a su lado…, como amigos, aclaremos, no quiero que malentienda lo que le estoy diciendo. Usted resulta casi agradable cuando se deja tratar, hasta ya no me parece tan odioso. Sabía que al final me iba a caer bien. ¿Sabe? Ahora dejémonos de sentimentalismos y acepte mi trato –guiñó un ojo.

James sonrió agradecido, y extendiendo la mano derecha, le dijo:

-Como desee usted, capitán Sparrow. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho –replicó extendiendo también su mano derecha.

Entonces, los dos se tomaron fuertemente de las manos, sabiendo que, aunque en el fondo de su corazón hubiera el deseo de tener "algo" entre ellos, era prácticamente imposible hacerlo realidad. Por lo menos, disfrutarían de una forzada pero agradable amistad.

-¿Qué le parece si celebramos nuestra flamante amistad en alguna cantina con una buena ronda de la bebida más embriagante de este lugar? –propuso alegremente la pirata mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia el lugar propuesto con su típico balanceo.

-No podemos hacer eso, tenemos que volver con los camellos al puerto para reunirnos con los demás.

Norrington se había quedado plantado en dónde estaba.

-¡Habrá tiempo para eso! –Jack hizo un ademán de desinterés con la mano-. Además, el hombre de los camellitos se ocupará de llevarlos.

-Pero…

-¡Bah! ¡Qué aburrido eres! Entraré sólo entonces… –se quejó el capitán mientras ingresaba a una cantina para luego ser sacado a empujones de allí.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! ¡Sólo vengo a mojar mi garganta, focas sin sesos! –protestó frente a unos hombres que franqueaban la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó James al acercarse hasta el lugar.

Entonces, antes de que Jack le respondiera, un hombre le respondió un tanto molesto:

-Esa mujer no puede entrar aquí para beber a menos que entre con su esposo.

-¡Él es mi esposo! ¡Puedo beber todo lo que yo quiera! –exclamó la descarada pirata mientras se colgaba repentinamente del brazo del estupefacto comodoro.

-¿C-cómo? –apenas pudo decir Norrington mientras su "esposa" lo conducía hacia el interior del local.

Y mientras el árabe se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar, le dijo al oficial inglés con un tono bastante amenazador:

-Vigile a su mujer. Debe comportarse frente a los hombres.

Y mientras pasaban al interior del viejo y polvoriento salón bajo la mirada inquisidora de aquel hombre, Jack murmuró maliciosamente:

-Machista frustrado…

En cuanto el árabe lo miró un tanto molesto y desconcertado Jack Sparrow se hizo el tonto y comenzó a silbar como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Una vez adentro y luego de que los dos hubieran tomado asiento sobre unas almohadas colocadas en el suelo, James pedió algo de beber para ellos y decidió presentarle sus quejas al impertinente capitán.

-No estoy de acuerdo con que debamos perder el tiempo en este lugar, además, le advierto que no beberé hasta emborracharme, no quiero correr el riesgo de cometer alguna tontería con usted –comentó seriamente mientras tomaba.

-Por mí, no hay problema –le replicó Jack con total frescura mientras sorbía aquel fortísimo licor árabe.

-¿Se está burlando de mí, verdad?

Aquel licor les daba ánimos para jugar al gato y al ratón.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no…

-Otra vez con su jerga ambigua… Jamás llegaré a comprenderlo del todo.

-Si nos conociéramos más íntimamente, llegarías a entenderme… -Sparrow acercó sensualmente su rostro al del comodoro.

-O-otra vez el doble sentido, ¿le gusta jugar conmigo, no es así…? –estaba completamente nervioso mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza.

-Así es… -entonces, la incorregible pirata lo tomó por el cuello de la casaca y aproximó sus labios a los de él

Más nervioso y tembloroso que nunca, el pobre hombre apenas oponía resistencia.

-…Pero debo advertirle que yo no… -cerró los ojos para recibir el beso, pero de pronto, el insensible de Jack lo soltó y comenzó a reírse de buena gana ante las miradas desaprobadoras de todos los presentes.

-¡Jah jah jah! ¡Se la creyó! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que lo besaría de nuevo? ¡Tendría que ser un eunuco para eso! ¡Jah jah jah!

Enfurecido por haber sido engañado y humillado de esa manera tan cruel, Norrington decidió darle su merecido, así que tomó sorpresivamente a Jacky por los brazos, y la besó apasionadamente.

Mientras Jack batía los brazos como era su costumbre y se lamentaba por la desgracia por la que estaba pasando (aunque no oponía mucha resistencia, para su espanto), y ante la mirada completamente reprochable de los demás, comenzó a escuchar que un gran alboroto venía de las calles hasta que, inesperadamente, un grupo de hombres vestidos típicamente con ropajes negros de los nómadas del desierto, irrumpieron el lugar dispuestos a atacarlos con sus espadas árabes mientras gritaban terriblemente.

Sorprendidos, Jack y James se separaron.

Al ser tomados por sorpresa, aquel grupo de salvajes no les dieron tiempo para reaccionar, y aunque James logró sacar su espada y desembarazarse de su atacante, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza propinado por la dura culata de una espada árabe, lo dejó tendido en el suelo fuera de combate.

Jack Sparrow también había sacado su espada, pero el jefe de aquel grupo lo tomó brutalmente por la cintura y le quitó el arma.

-Eres hermosa –le dijo, e inmediatamente se la llevó mientras ésta pataleaba y pedía la ayuda del desmayado Norrington.

-¡Ayúdame, Norry! ¡Me raptan! –exclamaba desesperado mientras el secuestrador lo obligaba a subirse a su caballo, pero al ver que el comodoro no reaccionaba, comenzó a insultarlo:

-¡Eres un inútil! ¡Un eunuco! ¿¡Y aún así dices que me amas!?

Y ante la mirada aterrada de todos los pobladores, y ante la señal de su jefe, todos los bandidos montaron sus caballos y se dirigieron, junto a su amo y su presa, hacia el desierto.

-Jack… -apenas pudo decir Will Turner en cuanto pudo llegar a aquel lugar junto a Elizabeth y notó con pavor cómo aquel peligroso grupo desaparecía entre la multitud y los edificios, llevándose a su preciosa carga con ellos.

**Notas de Una Posible Autora o Directora de Cine Despistada:**

**Aquí comienza la penúltima parte de mi historia, y creo que faltan como diez capítulos más para terminarla. ¡Uf! Me doy cuenta de que demoro más en publicar los capítulos porque cada vez los hago más largos…**

**Hoy ví por el canal 13 de Argentina "Piratas del Caribe: la Maldición del Perla Negra", y he de confesar que me gusta más esta peli que la segunda parte.**

**Anoche ví una peli con mis vecinas, "Mi Super Ex Novia", con Uma Thurman. Si quieren reírse un rato con esta comedia romántica de súper heroína, se las recomiendo.**

**Quiero ser novelista, o mucho mejor, ser directora de cine. Es mi pasión contar historias… ¡Me siento tan bien el hacerlas!**

**Mi querida Hikary Kimura: Ya sabes que no dejaré de escribir esta historia hasta que la termine, pase lo que pase. Creo que ya me faltan como 10 capítulos para terminarlo… ¡y claro que podés encuadernar! Me haces sentir alagada… ¡Gracias!**

**Mi querida Mizu no Ryu: Estoy mucho mejor, ¡gracias! Espero que no te hayan castigado muy duro… ¡pobrecita!**

**Mi querida Leo Black Le-fay: Mi loro no volvió, lamentablemente, pero bueno, esa fue su decisión. Vuelvo a remarcar que a mí tampoco se me ocurrió lo de Jack y Norry, la verdad, es que surgió por pura inspiración. Puede que Norrington termine así, pero estoy segura de que Lord Beckett morirá. **

**Mi querida Aldi: espero que lo de tu compu se haya mejorado… es feo que pase eso. Muy pronto Isabel se enterará lo que pasa entre Jack y Norry… ¡Oh dulce venganza!**

**Mi querida Neru Hikari: ¿Te quedáste con las ganas con el final de este capítulo? Con lo de Will e Isabel va a ser un desastre cuando se enteren ¡los dos querrán separarlos a toda costa! ¿Pero a Jack le importará eso? Mmm…. "La acción" que habrá entre ellos será sutil, pues trataré de respetar en lo posible a estos dos personajes y la historia de Piratas del Caribe, y bueno, ése es mi estilo. Yo vivo en la ciudad de Orán, en la provincia de Salta al norte de la Argentina… Orán es la ciudad más grande después de Salta Capital, ¡pero no tenemos cine gracias a que estamos cerca de la frontera y los vcds truchos abundan! Sé que conseguiré la peli, pero me hubiera gustado mucho verla en un cine, con todas ustedes…**

**Mi querida Pisom: ¡que malo! ¿Qué te hizo tu hermano? Jack le dará fuertes dolores de cabeza a Norrington, como ya lo leíste. A Jack no le gusta mucho lo que siente por Norry, por eso a veces le hace de todo o hasta quiere eliminarlo, qué se le va a hacer…**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: No. No estás loca, sólo quieres leer una historia diferente de Jack Sparrow y sus locuras que escribe esta "fantasiosa" chica. ¡Ups! No me dí cuenta de mi metedura de pata, y bueno, por eso pongo que soy una autora "descuidada", jeh. **

**Mi querida Harriet Sparrow: El doc Jacobson tiene un conflicto de personalidad ahora, a veces es él y otras veces es el espíritu que lo poseyó. ¿Pero cuándo será el momento para actuar del espíritu? ¡Oh, misterio!**

**Bueno, ya contestados sus reviews, me voy despidiendo y me voy a dormir que ya son comos las 4 de la mañana.**

**¡Que estén muy bien!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	49. Nefud Yidda, el Bandido del Desierto

**Capítulo 48: Nefud Yidda, el Temible Bandido del Desierto **

El comodoro James Norrington despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba muy confundido, pero Elizabeth, tía Dalma y el almirante Jacobson lo pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido, y entonces, su preocupación por la peligrosa situación en la que ahora se encontraba Jack, se acrecentó. ¿Quién sabía las terribles cosas le harían aquellos impíos bandidos? Tenían que hacer algo de inmediato.

-Debemos rescatarlo –dijo éste mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía muy decidido hacia la puerta de salida del bar-. No sabemos de lo que sean capaces esos bandidos…

-Si no fuera por la estúpida maldición que pesa sobre él y que tiene completamente atontado a Will, yo dejaría que se lo lleven –protestó Elizabeth mientras lo seguía afuera.

-Yo más bien estaría preocupada por los secuestradores. ¡No saben a quién se llevaron! –fue la acertada opinión de tía Dalma.

Llevaba poco tiempo de conocer al capitán Jack Sparrow, pero George Jacobson no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Justo en el momento en que nuestros personajes salían de aquella cantina bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes, Will llegó a toda velocidad montado en un caballo de color azabache que le había arrebatado a un jinete para poder perseguir a los secuestradores apenas vio que se llevaban a su "amada". Pero al no haber tenido suerte en alcanzarlos, (puesto que aquellos hombres conocían perfectamente cada metro cuadrado del desierto, se le habían escabullido sin ningún problema), así que, desesperanzado y muy preocupado, el joven Will había regresado a la polvorienta y antigua ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar alguna solución y ayuda entre sus "amigos".

Cuando apenas había llegado hasta sus compañeros de aventuras, William detuvo el caballo, se apeo de inmediato y se dirigió directamente hacia ellos con gran decisión.

-¿Qué fue lo que…? –Norrington comenzó una pregunta que no pudo terminar, ya que el joven le propinó un poderoso golpe de puño en la nariz derribándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –se molestó Jacobson mientras iba en ayuda de su amigo y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste, Will? –preguntó la joven Swann, aunque ya suponía los motivos.

-¡¡Por su culpa raptaron a Jack!! ¡¡Él permitió que se la llevaran!! –lo culpó tremendamente enojado mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¡¿Acaso cree que permití tal cosa?! ¡No cometa el error de pensar semejante barbaridad, señor Turner! –se ofendió el agredido.

-¡Usted siempre quiso deshacerse de Jack!

-¡Pero ahora no es eso lo que deseo! ¡Lo único que ahora quiero es ir en su rescate! Y le aclaro, señor Turner, que si hay alguna persona indicada para acabar con ese pirata, ¡ésa persona soy yo y nadie más!

-¿Lo ven? ¡Yo tengo razón!

Ambos hombres se miraron con desafío, la ira y el rencor se encontraban a flor de piel. No decían ni hacían nada, sólo se miraban entre sí sin desviar la vista ni por un segundo, preparados para pelear entre ellos si era necesario.

-Disculpen, caballeros –los interrumpió Jacobson con su inexpresivo rostro mientras se interponía entre ellos dos-, deben calmarse. Recuerden que nuestra misión es romper la maldición para poder liberarnos de su influencia, por lo tanto, necesitaremos sano y salvo a ese maloliente pirata estafador –y miró detenidamente a su amigo-, quien REALMENTE es un hombre y no una indefensa mujer. ¿Lo recuerdan? Estoy seguro que sabrá defenderse solo ante sus secuestradores.

James la miró entre sorprendido y confundido. ¿Acaso ella había sospechado la verdad? Sabía que Isabel estaba enterada sobre su "amor" por tal pirata, ¿pero acaso sospechaba que ése amor le era ya correspondido? El oficial frunció el entrecejo, ¿y porqué se preocupaba por si ella lo había descubierto o no? ¡Era por el bienestar de Jack Sparrow por lo que ahora debía preocuparse!

Viendo que el almirante tenía toda la razón, Will decidió calmarse y pensar en lo que debía hacerse de inmediato antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Regresemos de inmediato al "Perla", tomemos los camellos, llevemos a todo aquel que quiera ayudarnos a rescatar a Jack y seguiremos a esos bandidos hasta lograr atraparlos y arrebatarles a Jack. ¡Pongámonos en acción! –dijo con gran decisión.

-¿Y cómo lograremos saber hacia dónde se dirigieron? –preguntó Norrington.

-Eso es muy fácil –respondió tía Dalma-, utilizaremos la brújula de nuestro querido capitán para encontrarlo.

-Tengo una objeción –replicó Jacobson-. Será mejor que solamente vayamos nosotros cinco a rescatar al pirata, ya que no creo conveniente seguir perdiendo el tiempo en prepararnos, además, recuerden que todos a bordo del "Perla Negra" se encuentran totalmente idiotizados por el efecto de la maldición del anillo y podrían cometer alguna tontería que nos perjudicaría. Creo, señores, que somos capaces de valernos por nosotros mismos.

Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, Will y James aceptaron lo propuesto por el almirante, y mientras todos se marchaban para comenzar con su plan de rescate, Jacobson suspiraba aliviado para sus adentros, pues a éste no le hubiera convenido a sus planes hacer lo que Will pedía.

El calor del desierto era abrasador, los fuertes rayos del sol abofeteaban sin piedad contra todo ser vivo que se aventurase por aquellos inhóspitos lugares. El capitán Jack Sparrow, la bella pirata, viajaba incómodamente echada boca abajo sobre la montura del brioso caballo color castaño. Atado de pies y manos, nuestro pobre protagonista no podía moverse con libertad, y en cuanto aquellos bandidos habían descubierto que ésta tenía la mala costumbre de hablar de más, la habían amordazado. El pobre de Jack, indefenso como estaba, sólo podía entregarse a su suerte y esperar que sus supuestos amigos vinieran en su ayuda.

El capitán Sparrow viajaba en el caballo del jefe de la banda, a quien pudo darle un buen vistazo mientras lo ataba; aquel hombre era un poco más alto que Norrington, de cuerpo bien formado pero delgado, su piel estaba quemada por el sol y tatuada con una serie de extraños símbolos árabes, sus ondulados cabellos largos, su incipiente barba y bigotes eran morenos, usaba aros, anillos y cadenas, vestía las típicas ropas negras del lugar, botas y un cinturón ancho de cuero, llevaba un par de espadas árabes bien afiladas. Aunque poseía una personalidad tranquila y filosófica, también era un sujeto muy orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus habilidades, y que debido a su estilo de vida, jamás cedía ante los problemas y le hacía frente a cualquier peligro que se le presentara. Era demasiado persistente y decidido en cuanto se proponía lograr algo. Por su fuerte idealismo y convicciones, era admirado por sus hombres. En resumen, aquel hombre era un bandido muy pintoresco, testarudo y bastante atractivo.

Todo aquel grupo de hombres nómades formaba un total de veinte individuos, quienes viajaron en apacible silencio junto a su jefe durante todo el viaje. Se notaba en ellos la fiel devoción y lealtad que le profesaban a su líder.

Aquella travesía había durado varias horas, pero a Jack Sparrow le había parecido una eternidad, sobre todo en la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba viajando sobre el caballo. Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando el jefe de la banda decidió que ya era hora de detenerse y montar el campamento para así poder pasar la noche con tranquilidad.

Sin bajar todavía a su rehén, el hombre desmontó y comenzó a dirigir a sus hombres para que hicieran sus respectivas tareas, quienes obedecieron sin chistar a sus órdenes. Una vez armado el campamento y el fuego encendido en medio del lugar, el jefe se dirigió hacia su montura y bajó por fin a un adolorido Jack Sparrow, a quien tomó en brazos y se lo llevó a una de las tiendas más grandes.

Una vez adentro de la vieja y polvorienta tienda de campaña de color blanco amarillento, depositó a la mujer en la alfombra y le quitó la mordaza.

-¡Hajjj! Casi pierdo la habilidad del habla… -fue lo primero que dijo nuestro pirata mientras hacía toda clase de muecas con su boca para distenderla al verse por fin liberado de semejante impedimento. Luego, su atención se centró en su captor y enseguida comenzó a hablar como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.-. ¡Eres un eunuco! ¿Cómo te atreves a amordazarme durante tanto tiempo? ¡Si no querías que hablara me lo hubieras dicho! Conozco perfectamente el dicho "callado como una tumba"… -mintió.

Sin decirle una sola palabra, el hombre lo liberó de sus ataduras, y mientras Jack se frotaba sus adoloridas muñecas, el árabe se dirigió hacia a la salida de la tienda para dar una orden, que inmediatamente fue atendida por uno de sus hombres entregándole una bandeja de comida para luego marcharse inmediatamente.

Entonces, el líder de los bandidos se dirigió hasta su prisionera y le preguntó mientras destapaba la bandeja:

-¿Quieres comer? –le ofreció una serpiente asada con algunos vegetales.

Al ver semejante platillo, Jack puso cara de asco.

-¿Estás loco o eres un eunuco? Yo no como esas cosas… -lo rechazó mientras agitaba las manos negando el peculiar alimento-. ¿Acaso no tienes tocino frito, cazuela de pescado o guiso se pollo?

-Pero no has comido desde que te rapté, seguramente debes estar muerta de hambre –insistió.

-No tan desesperado como para comerme eso.

Viendo que no lograba hacerle cambiar de idea, el joven hombre se sentó entonces en el suelo alfombrado y comenzó a comer la serpiente con evidente apetito, logrando despertar la curiosidad y el hambre a su "invitada".

-¡Dame eso! –exclamó Jack de repente mientras le arrebataba la serpiente de las manos y comenzaba a comerla con desesperación. El bandido sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Tienes ron? –preguntó la pirata de repente.

-¿Ron? –no pudo evitar sorprenderse-. No, pero tengo un vino excelente...

-¡Pues tráelo, amigo! ¿Qué estás esperando? No querrás que me atragante con esta cosa, ¿verdad?

Un tanto desconcertado por el trato tan confiado con que lo trataba aquella extraña mujer, el secuestrador se fue en silencio de aquella tienda para ir en busca de lo solicitado.

Antes de ponerse a pensar en la mejor forma de escapar, Jack Sparrow había preferido lanzarse sobre la apestosa serpiente asada y devorarla sin más preámbulos, pues no valía la pena intentar escaparse con el estómago vacío. El destino y la suerte ya le proveerían el mejor momento para escapar.

-Mmm… No está mal… -comentó mientras saboreaba semejante alimento y miraba alrededor del interior de la tienda.

Dicho lugar estaba alfombrado con viejas y bellas alfombras árabes, candelabros y cómodos almohadones, en los cuales, nuestro protagonista se recostó mientras comía cómodamente su serpiente asada.

Entonces, su captor entró con una jarra de barro llena de apetitoso vino.

-Aquí tienes lo que me pediste –le dijo mientras le servía el preciado liquido en un vaso de alfarería, pero en vez de que Jack tomara aquel vaso, le quitó la jarra y comenzó a tomar ávidamente de ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Muy rico este vino! –dijo al terminarlo y entregarle el recipiente completamente vacío-. ¿Podrías traerme más?

Muy sorprendido, el árabe tomó la jarra mientras miraba estupefacto a la desvergonzada mujer, y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la entrada de la tienda, llamó a uno de sus hombres, quien de inmediato cumplió con la orden trayéndole lo que le pedía.

-¿Acaso no me suplicarás que te libere o que no te haga daño? –preguntó su captor mientras le entregaba el recipiente lleno-. ¿Acaso no estás muerta de miedo?

El comedido Jack Sparrow, la capitana del "Perla Negra", se recostó nuevamente entre los mullidos almohadones completamente satisfecho, y mirando detenidamente a su secuestrador, le respondió con su habitual desfachatez:

-Mira, he estado metido en tantos problemas que esta nimiedad no significa nada para mí, ¿sabe?

Y aunque el "temible" capitán Jack Sparrow estuviera muerto de miedo como en tantas otras ocasiones peligrosas a las que inevitablemente se enfrentaba, él jamás lo demostraría, pues siempre utilizaba su ingenio y la mentira para encubrir su temor. Él tenía un honor y orgullos qué cuidar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó entonces muy interesado el nómada.

Esta vez, Jack se puso serio. ¿Sería conveniente que ése hombre supiera su verdadera identidad? No estaba muy seguro, si le decía la verdad, probablemente lo eliminarían o lo tildarían de lunático, pero si le mentía, las cosas podrían ponerse bastante peligrosas, ya que sería él solo contra un grupo de salvajes nómades del desierto, pues no lo habían secuestrado para lavar platos, ciertamente. Jack tenía que barajar muy bien los naipes si quería salir bien parado de aquella situación hasta que sus compañeros lo rescataran, si es que lo rescataban.

-…Me llaman "Jacky"… -le respondió luego de titubear unos momentos.

-Es un extraño nombre, ¿vienes de occidente? ¿Acaso de Inglaterra?

-No, vengo de América, pero originariamente soy de la India.

-Mi nombre es Nefud Yidda, el más terrible de todos los bandidos que habitan esta región desértica –el joven hombre, que seguramente tendría casi la misma edad de Jack, dijo todo esto con su pecho lleno de orgullo-. Nací de una gran familia nómada que durante siglos ha vivido en el desierto. Todas las tribus y pueblos nos respetan y temen. ¡Yo soy dueño de todo lo que ves a tu alrededor!

Con una mueca de desinterés y vacilación, Jack, sin mover la cabeza, dirigió sus ojos de izquierda a derecha como si estuviera viendo dicha región, escéptico.

-Pues yo creo que te estafaron, amigo, solamente tienes desierto y más desierto…

Nefud bajó los brazos y la miró de reojo bastante desconcertado. Verdaderamente, la mujer que tenía frente suyo no le tenía ni siquiera un poco de miedo, y eso era lo que irremediablemente lo atraía a ella: Su valentía.

-¿Sabes por qué te secuestré? –preguntó al fin.

-No fue sólo para mostrarme tus arenosas comarcas, ¿verdad? –Jack siguió mofándose.

-No.

-Ni tampoco para beberme todo tu vino fino, ¿no?

-Tampoco.

-¿Ni comerme todas tus asquerosas serpientes asadas?

-No era esa la idea, exactamente.

Entonces, Jack frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca, sospechando para qué lo quería realmente aquel sujeto. Resultaba muy evidente, y no le caía en gracia, ciertamente.

-¿Tú no me secuestraste para redecorar tu tienda, no es así? –aventuró con su sentido del humor. –Pues debo decirte que tienes pésimo gusto.

Nefud sonrió, le agradaba mucho el ingenio de esa hermosa mujer, pero seguramente también sería muy rebelde. ¿Pero qué tan rebelde sería? ¿Acaso podría hacerla suya? A él le gustaba mucho que una mujer se le resistiera, pero él la había elegido como su esposa y ella debía acatar sus mandatos, lo quisiera o no, pues él era el hombre y ella, como mujer, debía acatar todos sus deseos.

-Te secuestré para poder desposarte. –Le rebeló al fin.

¿Por qué sería que aquello ya no sorprendía a nuestro pirata? ¿Acaso era porque en el transcurso de las últimas semanas le habían propuesto matrimonio infinidad de veces?

-Pues yo creo que antes de haber armado semejante alboroto en aquella ciudad para secuestrarme, deberías haberme preguntado primero como buen hombre civilizado. ¿Sabe?

Nefud Yidda sonrió divertido. Había algo muy atractivo en la sonrisa de este hombre salvaje.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que te lo preguntaría?

Jack, alarmado por esa declaración, supo que su "virginidad" peligraba frente a aquel sujeto tan viril y dispuesto a todo. Entonces, nuestro protagonista, pensó velozmente en como salir de semejante atolladero.

_-Y bueno…Tendré que usar la misma táctica que usé con Norry…_- Decidió, y así, ayudado por su falta de integridad, Jack comenzó a representar un nuevo papel.

-¡Oh! Mi amado bandido errante… -dijo mientras ponía cara de dulzura-, ¡no sabes cuánto soñé encontrarme con alguien tan valiente como tú para que me rescatara de las terribles garras ese perverso oficial ingles!

Nefud pareció sorprenderse, así que el capitán del "Perla Negra" siguió con su engaño sinceramente asombrado por lo que un cuerpo bonito y la apariencia de una frágil mujer podían hacer.

-En realidad soy una pirata del mar del Caribe y ese hombre logró apresarme hace unos meses, que para mi mala suerte, se enamoró perdidamente de mí y desde entonces me ha utilizado a su antojo… -se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de contener un fingido sollozo-. …Tú, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? ¡Fue un sufrimiento sin límites! –Se lanzó repentinamente a sus pies abrazando sus botas- ¡gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por ser mi libertador! ¡Le debo tanto que haría "cualquier" cosa por usted! –y entonces, nuestro mentiroso protagonista, comenzó a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo.

En base a la verdad y a la mentira, Jack Sparrow no podía ser acusado completamente de mentiroso, ya que prácticamente había utilizado para su relato todo lo que le había ocurrido durante los dos meses pasados, poniendo únicamente al comodoro James Norrington como su perverso captor.

Totalmente conmovido por el triste y desventurado relato de su rehén, y lamentando su duro trato para con ella cuando la raptó, Nefud Yidda, quien a pesar de su apariencia salvaje e independiente, era un hombre que se ablandaba ante los lamentos femeninos, se arrodilló ante ella y la abrazó tiernamente mientras le decía:

-¡Oh, mi tierna mujer del occidente! No te preocupes, amada mía, veo en ti a mi alma gemela, por lo tanto, jamás dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño…

_-Idiota, cayó redondo… _-pensó el capitán Sparrow con malicia, y viendo el descuido de su captor, procedió con la segunda parte de su plan: romperle el cántaro en la cabeza para así noquearlo y huir de allí.

-Te prometo ante Alá, que haré sufrir a ese vil sujeto cosas indecibles como nunca antes sufrió en su vida hasta que me ruegue, despellejado, que lo mate lo más rápido posible.

Jack abrió grandemente los ojos, realmente no esperaba aquel resultado, ni por asomo deseaba que aquel tipo árabe atrapara a Norry para vengar su supuesto honor mancillado.

-Ya mismo iré por ese truhán –sentenció el gran líder Nefud Yidda mientras se ponía en pie y le daba la espalda a su dama, quien inmediatamente aprovechó su descuido y le rompió la pesada jarra en la cabeza.

Lentamente, el árabe se dio media vuelta para mirar a su sorprendida rehén, quien no podía creer que no había logrado noquearlo.

-… ¿Acaso creíste que me desmayarías con eso? –dijo.

-… Eh… Sí –respondió dubitativo mientras inclinaba de lado la cabeza.

-Pues tienes toda la razón… -apenas terminó de decir esto, que el líder de los bandidos cayó pesadamente al suelo, completamente acabado.

Jack se le quedó mirando unos momentos.

-Debo admitir que me asustó un poquito. –Dijo, luego miró con detenimiento hacia la salida de la tienda.

-Pájaro que comió, voló –parafraseó nuestro pirata convertido en mujer mientras tiraba los restos del jarrón al suelo y se acercaba hasta la salida de la vieja tienda para observar si estaba custodiado, y efectivamente habían varios hombres haciendo guardia muy cerca de allí. También notó que éstos habían atado a todos los caballos muy cerca de la tienda. Como Jack Sparrow era una persona de sagaz inteligencia y rápidos movimientos, su cerebro y cuerpo se pusieron rápidamente en acción, y se puso manos a la obra atando de pies y manos a su captor, para luego comenzar a buscar algo entre sus ropas hasta que al fin lo encontró: eran unos pequeños fuegos artificiales chinos.

-Sabía que los traía conmigo –comentó mientras sonreía gratamente-. Ese viaje a China fue de lo más conveniente.

Pero justo cuando iba a llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan, Jack se detuvo en medio del camino para después darse media vuelta (con los brazos extendidos, como era su costumbre) y mirar hacia su desmayado captor. A Jack se le había ocurrido algo.

Caminando de puntillas con su típico balanceo, se acercó hasta el árabe y tomando un pedazo de tela vieja muy sucia, lo amordazó.

-Esto es por haberme amordazado durante todo el camino –dijo.

Ya realizada su peculiar venganza, se dedicó plenamente a seguir con su plan de escape y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia la salida de la polvorienta tienda y observó los movimientos del enemigo, hasta que por fin vio su oportunidad cuando un par de guardias se apartaron de la carpa para acercarse al fuego y tomar algo comida.

-Vamos a comenzar un pequeño baile, amigos… -murmuró mientras encendía las mechas de los pequeños explosivos para luego lanzarlos inmediatamente hasta donde se encontraban los caballos.

El estruendo que provocaron las pequeñas explosiones bajo las patas de los animales, fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para asustarlos terriblemente y provocar que éstos rompieran sus ataduras y salieran huyendo despavoridos a través del desierto. Tomados completamente por sorpresa y muy preocupados por perder a tan valiosos animales, todos los bandidos comenzaron a perseguir a los caballos dejando de custodiar transitoriamente las tiendas, momento que el pícaro capitán del "Perla Negra" aprovechó para huir, no si antes tomar sus preciadas cosas (su sombrero, su espada y su pistola), una cantimplora llena de agua y algo de comida para el viaje forzado.

Mientras toda la banda se dispersaba a través del desierto, Jack Sparrow salía sigilosamente de la tienda y echaba a correr cómicamente hacia el lado opuesto sumergiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche y la inmensidad del desierto sin saber si saldría vivo de él.

**Notas de una Futura Cineasta o Novelista Descuidada:**

**¡Hola nuevamente! ¿Cómo estuvo la semana? Espero que bien. Aquí todo sigue igual, pero he comenzado a visitar a mi papá en el trabajo. Como verán, esta vez me he demorado en publicar el capítulo, no fue por algún problema familiar ni técnico ni tampoco meteorológico, simplemente el sueño hacía mella en mí y no lograba escribir más de media hora. Trabajar hasta las once de la noche para luego ponerme a escribir, es realmente pesado. **

**Jack se escapó de sus captores metiendo en serios problemas a James, ¡pero ahora estará en medio del desierto! ¿Qué hará Nefud Yidda cuando se despierte? ¿Will y los demás lograrán encontrar al capitán a tiempo? ¿Cuál de los dos grupos lo hallará primero? ¿Norry y Nefud se batirán en duelo? ¡Ya lo verán! **

**¡Ah! Mi dirección mail es: gabriellayu (arroba Hotmail punto com) para todas aquella que quieran comunicarse conmigo.**

**Dentro de 3 años me iré a estudiar dirección de cine y tv a Buenos Aires. ¡Por fin mis padres entendieron que esa es mi pasión! Dentro de estos 3 años ahorraré lo suficiente y escribiré para todas ustedes. Ahora, mis opiniones para ustedes:**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Celedrian Moon! ¡Espero que te siga gustando! Jack es un abusivo y Norry es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por que lo acepte. ¡Que pareja!**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Amazona Verde! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo este loco fics! Con vos ya son varias que van leyendo esta historia de un solo tirón, ¡pobres ojos! No sé si Nefud Yidda tiene más apuro por eliminar a Norrington o encontrar a su bella damita… ¡Espera y verás lo que pasa! George y su tío tienen un papel muy importante al final de esta parte.**

**¡Bienvenida a mi loquísimo fics, Isa.Leonhart! ¡No sabes lo mucho que me emocionó leer tu reviews! El doctor Christian Jacobson y George (Isabel) Jacobson tienen un gran protagonismo en mi próximo fics. ¡Te sorprenderán!**

**Mi querida Pisom: Me alegro mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya hecho feliz! Jack ha metido en serios problemas a Norry. Los hombres de negro y el grupo de Will están detrás de nuestro capitán, ¿quiénes lo encontrarán primero?**

**Mi querida Hikary Kimura: Piratas del Caribe está doblado por voces mejicanas o seguramente en la traductora hispana de Disney. En América traducen las pelis las traductoras hispanas de EEUU, o de Venezuela (más animé), Chile (pocas), Méjico (la gran mayoría) y Argentina (pocas). ¡Paciencia, amiga! ¡Falta muy poco para que Jack vuelva a la normalidad! (no sin algunos contratiempos).**

**Mi querida Dafty: a medida que pasen los días, el anillo dominará más y más a Jack y éste ya no podrá resistirse a su "galán" de uniforme.**

**Mi querida Harriet Sparrow: Cuida tu ansiedad amiga, o no podrás ver la 3era parte de la peli. Jack volverá a ser sensualmente masculino en breve, espera y verás.**

**Mi querida Aldi: Jack es tan fresco que casi no se hace problemas por su feminidad, jeh. Norry obviamente que lo buscará hasta encontrarlo, ¡y también todos los demás! Vaya…, como pegó esta extraña pareja…**

**Mi querida Neru Hikari: ¡La venganza de James Norrington! ¡Sí! Ten cuidado, Jack, que tu "enemigo-enamorado" no es muy de fiar… jah. Como verás, Jack se escapó y todos están detrás de él.**

**Mi querida Jakelin Sparrow: ¡Te prometo que si logro recibirme de directora de cine te conseguiré un papel! Me da mucho gusto saber de ti de nuevo, te extrañé un montón. Me preocupé un poco al ver que no actualizabas tu fics. ¿La pasáste bien?**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: Pues creo que Jacky fue quien hizo pedacitos a los nómades… jah. Bueno, te dejo mi dire de mail más abajo. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Bien, mi dirección de email para que ustedes se contacten conmigo por medio del Messenger o mensajes, (que espero encontrar a muchas amigas entres ustedes) es: gabriellayu (arroba Hotmail punto com). ¡Nos leemos pronto y que todo les vaya bien!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	50. Perdidos en el Desierto

**Capítulo 49: Perdidos en el Desierto**

Jack jamás había imaginado que las noches en el desierto resultarían ser tan frías, luego de haber caminado durante toda la noche desde que se había escapado del campamento nómada, preparado con sus armas dispuesto a defenderse por si lo encontraban los bandidos una vez que se hubieran percatado de su fuga, aún así, deseaba no tener que enfrentarse a ellos.

Después de haber caminado por varios kilómetros, el capitán Sparrow se encontraba tan cansado que decidió descansar sus adoloridos pies sentándose en la arena y quitándose las botas. Después de haberse recostado en el suelo y maldecir su mala suerte, se quedó dormido.

Jack no tuvo un buen sueño, más bien, tuvo una terrible pesadilla: soñó que se quedaba convertido para siempre en una mujer y se casaba con el fastidioso mono de Barbossa, con quien compartía un apasionado beso y tenía monitos como hijos...

-¡¡Que un mal rayo parta a esa bestia peluda!! –exclamó asustado al despertarse de repente, sudando y con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido.

De muy mal humor, el capitán del "Perla Negra" decidió seguir caminando aunque estuviera muy agotado antes que soñar cosas así.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había caminado, pero justo cuando creyó que se iba a morir de frío y cansancio, comenzó a amanecer y la temperatura empezó a subir considerablemente hasta llegar a ser totalmente insoportable para nuestro protagonista.

-¡Este país tiene un clima totalmente cambiante! ¿Y por qué demonios no traje vino en vez de agua? –se quejaba mientras escupía el "detestable" líquido y volvía a colgarse la cantimplora en el cinto para seguir arrastrando de mala gana los pies por la arena.

Mientras miraba hacia el poderoso astro rey, ni siquiera se imaginaba que dos grupos de personas estaban buscándolo desesperadamente para diferentes propósitos.

Después de haberse despertado por sí solo y darse con la mala nueva de la fuga de su futura esposa, Nefud Yidda salió disparado de la tienda para encontrarse con que ninguno de sus hombres se encontraba en el campamento.

El valeroso líder, antes de levantar falsas especulaciones, se dedicó a averiguar lo que había ocurrido allí para luego decidirse por la mejor acción a seguir. Sabiendo que la mujer lo había noqueado para escaparse, ya que sus cosas personales no estaban, el notar unos extraños tubitos quemados bajo las huellas de los cascos de los caballos, el ver dichas marcas junto a las de sus hombres, y luego, descubrir unas huellas solitarias que se dirigían hacia el norte, supo exactamente hacia dónde había huido su futura esposa y lo que había hecho para burlarlos a todos ellos.

Su interés por aquella rebelde mujer, se acrecentó aún más.

Entonces, Nefud vio con alegría a su caballo venir trotando desde el desierto hacia su encuentro. Una vez reunidos, el árabe pasó cariñosamente su mano sobre el lomo del animal mientras le hablaba:

-Mi querido Baba… ¿qué te parece si vamos en busca de la muchacha rebelde?

El semental relinchó como si le diera un sí emocionado.

-¡Vamos a buscarla, entonces! –exclamó lleno de felicidad mientras lo montaba de un ágil salto y tomaba las riendas-. ¡Arre!

Raudos como una liebre, el caballo negro partió hacia donde su dueño le indicaba. Nefud Yidda esperaba encontrar muy pronto a su huidiza novia.

Ignorando totalmente que su raptor había salido en su busca, el/la capitán/a Jack "Jacky" Sparrow, seguía caminando por el árido desierto como si ya no pudiera hacerlo más. Ésta se había quitado las botas y el chaleco para poder soportar un poco más el terrible calor que lo asediaba.

-¡Mi navío por una sola gota de ron! –pedía desesperado y jadeante.

Pero justo cuando se estaba por dejarse caer nuevamente al suelo, se sorprendió al ver a uno de los caballos de sus secuestradores retozando en pleno desierto.

-¡Transporte! ¡Carne! –Jack no podía ordenar sus prioridades a medida que comenzaba a apurar sus pasos para alcanzar al animal.

Como si el caballo supiera para qué lo quería aquella extraña mujer, comenzó a escapársele de a poco a medida que la pirata se aproximaba a él. Como si quisiera divertirse con ella, el caballo se detenía por un momento para luego salir trotando cada vez que la pirata se acercaba a él. Era como el clásico juego de "atrápame si puedes". Por más que Jack Sparrow se esforzara por atraparlo, jamás lograba ponerle siquiera un dedo encima, comenzando una comiquísima persecución con muchos tropiezos por parte de nuestro protagonista. Extenuado, el hombre convertido en mujer, se detuvo dándose por vencido.

-¡Ma-maldito animal peludo! ¡Coleccionista de pulgas y garrapatas! –se quejó después de haberse sentado de golpe sobre el árido suelo. El caballo, como si lo disfrutara, relinchó mostrando sus dientes.

-Vete al diablo, ¿quién te necesita…? –lo menospreció mientras se recostaba otra vez sobre la arena, pues había quedado muy cansado después de haberlo perseguido por un cuarto de hora.

Viendo que se había acabado el juego y que su asediador se había rendido, el pícaro caballo se acercó al desfallecido pirata lleno de curiosidad. Una vez a su lado, el animal comenzó a olfatearlo mientras Jack trataba de aguantar la risa hasta que…

-¡Te tengo! –exclamó de repente mientras sujetaba velozmente con sus manos las riendas del sorprendido animal-. ¡Jah jah jah! ¿Creíste que podías burlarte del capitán Jack Sparrow? ¡Pues no, amigo! ¡Acuérdate de este día, como el día en que el capitán Jack Sparrow te atrapó! –dijo triunfante.

Pero apenas terminó de decir esto, el orgulloso y temperamental jamelgo echó a correr a toda velocidad arrastrando al desesperado Jack tras de sí, pues se le habían enredado las riendas en uno de sus tobillos.

Mientras Jack maldecía desesperadamente al caballo y manoteaba hacia todos lados, ambos desaparecieron por el desértico horizonte dejando tras de sí una polvareda.

A todo eso, a varios kilómetros de allí, el joven Will Turner y sus compañeros de aventuras viajaban sobre sus camellos a paso rápido a través del implacable paisaje desértico llevando por carga lo justo y necesario para poder avanzar velozmente. Guiados por la brújula de Jack Sparrow, que curiosamente obedecía a los fuertes deseos del comodoro Norrington, seguían una ruta segura hacia el encuentro de su capitán.

George (Isabel) Jacobson se preguntaba por qué aquella brújula tan extraña respondía tanto a los designios de su amigo, ¿tanto deseaba encontrarlo? ¿Por qué el supuesto "amor" del joven Turner no alcanzaba como para guiar a la brújula? Muy extrañada, la joven mujer disfrazada de hombre, desconocía totalmente la verdadera razón de sus preguntas, al final, lo atribuyó a la los poderes de la maldición.

Al comodoro James Norrington no le gustaba ni pizca tener que ser él el que los guiara, ya que eso demostraba ante los demás lo mucho que le importaba la seguridad del capitán Jack Sparrow. El profundo odio y el inmenso amor que sentía hacia ambas personalidades del pirata, provocaba que su deseo por encontrarlo fuera mucho más poderoso que su deseo de eliminarlo, motivo por que la brújula los guiara sin titubeos.

Will estaba realmente furioso al verse obligado a cederle el paso a su enemigo y a depender de él para poder encontrar a su amada.

-¿Para qué creen que se hayan llevado a Jack? –preguntó la joven Swann-. ¿Acaso será para…? –no se atrevió a terminar la oración.

-¿Qué pasará con los demás afectados por la maldición si a ese sucio pirata lo terminan convirtiendo en una mujer? –preguntó a tía Dalma el almirante Jacobson adivinando los pensamientos de Elizabeth.

La aludida sonrió tranquilamente mientras conducía a su camello por el camino que le indicaba el comodoro.

-Si eso pasa, los hombres que están "enamorados" de Jack enloquecerán sin remedio… -le contestó siniestramente.

-Rayos… -murmuró la hija del gobernador de Port Royal. ¡Contaba con tan poco tiempo para liberar a su novio de aquella maldición!

Will y James nada dijeron, pero no pudieron evitar el preocuparse un poco. En cambio, George (Isabel) Jacobson, sí que se había preocupado mucho.

_-Eso mismo podría pasar con ese infeliz de Beckett _–pensó-. _Si ése tipo logra ponerle las manos encima cuando yo se lo entregue, James jamás volverá a ser el mismo… _-dirigió una preocupada mirada hacia su amigo-. _Debo pensar muy bien en lo que haré cuando llegue el momento. _

-¡Miren eso! –les llamó la atención el comodoro mientras que a la vez se dirigía hacia un montículo para desmontar allí a su camello.

Mientras se agachaba para recoger un objeto que se encontraba tirado en la tierra, los demás también se acercaron.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Elizabeth sin bajarse de su cabalgadura.

-Creo que es la espada del capitán Sparrow… -le contestó un tanto preocupado mientras se ponía en pie.

-Él jamás la dejaría abandonada de esa manera, siempre cuida sus cosas, a menos que… -Will no quiso aventurarse a decir más.

-No creo que le haya pasado algo malo, recuerden que no puede morir mientras tenga ese anillo puesto –aclaró tía Dalma.

-Es verdad, me había olvidado de eso… -murmuró la joven Swann.

-Pero SÍ le pueden hacer daño –replicó el aprendiz de herrero con preocupación-. Por eso quiero encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

El almirante Jacobson estaba sinceramente asombrado, pues no sabía nada acerca de la "ventaja" con la que corría aquel pirata al no poder ser muerto por nadie.

-¿Te diste cuenta? –le escuchó decir a su amigo Norrington-. Aquí sólo hay huellas de los cascos de un solo animal.

Muy interesado y ante el silencio de los otros, George se apeo de su camello he hincó una de sus rodillas al agreste suelo para examinarlo con mayor atención.

-Tienes razón, estos son cascos de un caballo… Parece que echó a correr arrastrando a alguien… -comentó muy pensativo y concentrado mientras inspeccionaba aquellas huellas casi ininteligibles.

-Jacky… murmuró preocupado el joven Turner-. ¿Alguien se lo habrá llevado arrastrando? ¡El muy miserable! ¡Cobarde!

-También cabe la posibilidad de que el torpe de Jack se haya escapado en un caballo, caerse y ser arrastrado por las riendas… -Elizabeth aventuró despectivamente sin saber cuan cerca estaba de la verdad.

-Eso me parece más posible –apoyó la pitonisa.

-De todas formas, sea como sea, tenemos huellas que seguir aparte de las dudosas indicaciones de una brújula rota –arguyó el almirante-. Propongo seguirlas de inmediato para encontrar a nuestra... hombre.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón al oficial de alto rango, así que George y James volvieron a montar sus camellos para ponerse en marcha junto a sus compañeros.

El comodoro Norrington, al igual que su amigo, no creía mucho en la "magia" de la brújula de Jack, pero el sólo hecho de que ese objeto pertenecía a la pirata, era razón suficiente para no separarse de dicha brújula, llevándola fuertemente sujeta a su mano.

_-Espero que pronto nos encontremos… _-pensaba-, _y con sinceridad deseo que nada malo te haya pasado…_

Sólo unos cuantos kilómetros separaban a este grupo del pequeño grupo nómada del temible bandido Nefud Yidda, quien había encontrado a dos de sus hombres junto a sus caballos y había partido con ellos en busca de la fugitiva. Habían recorrido varios kilómetros hasta que el líder de la banda había divisado las botas de su "prometida", que estaban tiradas en la arena junto a unas extrañas huellas.

-No está muy lejos de aquí… -comentó Yidda mientras tomaba una de las botas y miraba hacia el horizonte-. ¡Vamos! –ordenó mientras subía nuevamente a su jamelgo, y con una seña de su mano, los tres partieron rumbo a su objetivo siguiendo las tenues marcas en la tierra, sin imaginar siquiera que estaban muy cerca de los compañeros de Jack Sparrow.

A medida que avanzaba el día, el sofocante calor comenzaba a ser más agobiante aún, pero eso no parecía detener al brioso corcel color castaño que corría a toda velocidad por aquel agreste territorio desértico arrastrando tras de sí a un desesperado pirata que no podía liberarse de las enredadas riendas que lo sujetaban.

-¡Ya detente, cuadrúpedo del infierno! –gritaba-. ¡Me estás llenando de arena toda la ropa!

Pero el caballo no se detuvo, y sólo porque las riendas de cuero no resistieron más, rompiéndose al fin, Jack habría seguido siendo arrastrado por el animal por toda la región.

Una vez liberado y escupiendo arena, el capitán Sparrow se quedó sentado en el suelo por unos momentos tratando de ordenar sus ideas mientras el caballo se hacía burla de él a sólo unos metros de distancia.

-Si tuviera mi mosquete ya te hubiera dado tu merecido… -amenazó sin aliento, pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron agrandando al sentirse demasiado, y cuando comenzó a registrarse a sí mismo, buscando sus pertenencias personales; no halló ni sus botas ni su espada ni su arma, y por sobre todas aquellas cosas, ¡no encontró su amado sombrero cobre su cabeza!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAH!! ¡¡PERDÍ MIS COSAS!! –gritó histérico mientras se tomaba las cabeza con las manos.

Inmediatamente nuestro amado capitán se puso en pie mientras exclamaba:

-¡¡TE VOY A CONVERTIR EN MORTADELA, MALDITO CABALLO DE PACOTILLA!!

Y mientras echaba a correr tras el animal, que había comenzado a escapársele mientras relinchaba de alegría, Jack no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado hasta un oasis que se encontraba frente a un enorme muro de piedra de una montaña.

Pero sólo cuando Jack Sparrow se detuvo a descansar luego de haber perseguido a dicho corcel por todo el lugar, se dio cuanta de en dónde se encontraba, y lleno de alegría, le dio un enorme beso en el hocico al pobre animal para luego correr y lanzarse de cabeza a la laguna de aguas cristalinas.

Claro, Jack había encontrado un oasis, pero con el agua sola no era suficiente para su agotada mente y su abatido cuerpo; había calmado la sed y refrescado su cuerpo, pero como no había comido nada durante todo ese día, se encontraba muerto de hambre. De nada le había valido trepar a los dátiles para sacar sus frutos, pues no los tenían o ya estaban podridos, y para colmo de la mala suerte, se había dado un tremendo porrazo al caerse del árbol. Tampoco podía cazar nada, puesto no había ningún animal viviendo en aquel solitario lugar y él ahora no tenía ningún arma para cazarlos, si los hubiera.

Totalmente rendido, el capitán Jack Sparrow se dejó caer sobre la arena y se quedó allí tendido, mirando hacia el cielo azul y pensando en los pros y los contra de ser la versión femenina de sí mismo. Cerca de allí, el corcel se encontraba comiendo pasto.

-¡Pffffh! Ni una gota de vino, tendría que haberme traído una botella conmigo… -se quejó mientras ponía boca abajo la cantimplora completamente vacía-. ¡Cómo me gustaría tener en este momento toda la provisión de bebidas alcohólicas de ese pesado de Jacobson!

Otra vez se quedó pensativo, pues la increíble y desagradable atracción que había sentido hacia aquel hombre la primera vez que lo había visto, ahora había desaparecido completamente tras haber caído aún más bajo la terrible influencia de la maldición de aquel anillo que llevaba en su mano. Ahora, era el comodoro Norrington por quien suspiraba.

-¡Maldición! –se quejó-, ¡maldigo el momento en que se me ocurrió ponerme este anillo de porquería!

Y luego de pasar varios minutos en completo silencio (algo inusual en él), su estómago se quejó por la falta de comida con un ruidoso quejido.

-…Tengo tanta hambre, que me comería hasta el apestoso mono de Barbossa… -miró hacia el caballo-, o hasta una sabrosa mortadela…

Al escucharlo, el animal sólo relinchó con sorna.

Ignorándolo, Jack cerró los ojos para imaginarse todas las exquisiteces posibles que comería si pudiera, las comestibles y las bebibles, hasta que… alguien lo llamó.

-¡¡Jack!!

-¿Norry? –la pirata se incorporó de inmediato, poniéndose muy alerta. ¿Era a Norrington a quien había escuchado llamarlo? ¿Sería posible? -¿Acaso fuiste tú el que me habló? –le preguntó al caballo, que por toda respuesta fue una blanqueada de ojos.

-¡¡Jack!!

-¡Norry!

Esta vez no había duda, aquella flemática voz inglesa era la del comodoro James Norrington, no la del cuadrúpedo. ¡Al fin lo habían encontrado!

Jack, lleno de felicidad, se puso de pie y oteó el horizonte hasta que pudo ubicar a sus amigos mientras bajaban velozmente por una duna montando sus respectivos camellos.

El pirata se había quedado parado en dónde estaba mientras los demás se aproximaban, y una vez que estos se hubieran detenido a sólo unos cuantos metros de él, James desmontó apresuradamente de su cabalgadura.

-Estuvimos muy preocupados por usted, capitán Jack Sparrow, pero ahora vemos que supo cómo escapar de sus captores, como es su costumbre –todo esto lo dijo a su manera inglesa, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno en su voz ni en su rostro, pero un brillo especial en sus ojos rebelaba su enorme alegría al encontrarlo sano y salvo.

-No sabe lo mucho que me alegra verte… -dijo la pirata con enorme gratitud.

Y entonces, para el asombro de todos y la alegría de Norrington, Jack salió corriendo a su encuentro con los brazos extendidos loco de felicidad.

Mientras la pirata se aproximaba velozmente hacia él para recibirlo, James también abrió los brazos dispuesto a abrazar a su amada, pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!, nuestro alocado protagonista pasó de largo dejándolo abrazar el aire totalmente perplejo. Lentamente el oficial se dio media vuelta para ver a quien había ido a abrazar su querida "Jacky" Sparrow, y no era otra cosa que una hermosa y codiciada botella de ron que había sacado de las alforjas del camello del almirante Jacobson.

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo puede ser que ambos hayamos permanecido tanto tiempo separados? –declaraba el capitán del "Perla Negra" mientras acariciaba con su mejilla a la botella-. ¡Cuánto te he extrañado! ¡Jamás volveré a hacerte algo así!

-… Es como si estuviera hablándole a su amante… -opinó Elizabeth con cara de aprensión.

-Suelta ya esa botella si no quieres que te rebane con mi espada –amenazó el almirante al ver que Jack destapaba su botella y se la tomaba.

-Me encontraron rápido, ¿utilizaron mi brújula? –preguntó ignorando aquella amenaza mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su camisa.

-Así es, capitán Sparrow, nos fue de mucha utilidad esta… cosa –le contestó el comodoro mientras se le devolvía y trataba de contenerse para no abrazarlo-. También le traje a su camello.

Jack frunció el entrecejo y se acercó al dromedario inclinando su cuerpo y extendiendo las manos, y mientras lo miraba de reojo, dijo:

-¿Es el mismo que te vomitó encima?

-… Sí… -afirmó con desgano y poniéndose muy ruborizado al sentir todas las miradas de burla y sorpresa que le dirigían los demás, quienes no habían sabido nada al respecto, hasta ahora.

-¡Entonces adoro a este camello! –exclamó alegremente mientras abrazaba al animal, cosa que puso muy celoso al caballo que lo había traído a rastras.

-Jacky… –dijo Will a la vez que se bajaba del camello y tomaba una de las "delicadas" manos de su "amor no correspondido"-. Me preocupaste tanto… El estúpido de Norrington es un incompetente al haber permitido que te secuestrara esa banda de rufianes.

El aludido le clavó una mirada asesina al muchacho. Al ver que las cosas podían violentarse, Elizabeth decidió intervenir:

-Mira, Jack, nos has metido en tantos problemas que espero que pronto encontremos el dichoso templo para poder hallar la manera de romper el hechizo.

-Estás celosa porque estos caballeros ya no te dan ni la hora –le replicó sonriente.

-¿Cómo?

Entonces, sin poder evitar mofarse de la chica, Jack comenzó a burlarse de Elizabeth.

-Mira lo que me compraaaron, mira lo que me compraaron, a ti no te compran naaada porque eres una odiooosa –le cantaba jocosamente mientras le mostraba las cosas que James le había comprado en el zoco, bueno, las pocas que le habían quedado después de haber sido arrastrado por medio desierto por el caballo.

-Voy a matarlo… -dijo la chica muerta de rabia mientras Will trataba de contenerla tomándola por el brazo.

Pero antes de que esta pudiera ponerle las manos encima, todos escucharon un terrible grito de guerra, y cuando dirigieron sus miradas hacia una loma de arena que se encontraba cerca de allí, notaron con asombro que habían tres jinetes vestidos de negro sobre aquel lugar, y su líder, Nefud Yidda, era el que había dado el grito de guerra.

-¡Son los que secuestraron a Jacky! –exclamó Will sorprendido.

-Oh oh… -la pirata supo entonces que las cosas se iban a poner bastante feas, sobre todo para el comodoro Norrington, a quien había acusado de ser su "abusador" ante aquel bandido.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Y sí, esta vez sí que me demoré demasiado… ¿se preocuparon? Resulta que no demoré por culpa del sueño, sino porque durante esta semana (y más) me vi un par de pelis en la tele durante dos noches consecutivas posponiendo momentáneamente la escritura, al igual que el pasado martes me fui con mi mamá y mi hermano a ver un show que daba el famosísimo mago argentino, Emmanuel, luego, anoche vino mi vecina para que le ayudara a dibujar un trabajo para el cole... Pero esas noches sin escribir, fueron una especie de tregua para mis cansados ojos y mi detenida imaginación, ya que gracias a ese descanso mi mente pudo ingeniar nuevas escenas para este capítulo y más. Éste capítulo me estaba saliendo muy largo, así que tuve que dividirlo en dos, por lo tanto, al próximo capítulo ya casi lo tengo terminado. Nuevamente les pido perdón por haberme demorado tanto, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo a modo de disculpa. ¡Ah, me olvidaba! En Brasil también traducen, pero traducen más sus novelas.**

**¡Bienvenida a mi Fics, Sweet Adiccion! ¡Espero que te siga gustando! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu review, ¿cuántas historias de Piratas del Caribe te leíste? ¡Pobres tus ojos! ¡Leer de una toda esta historia tan larga! Mira, la verdad es que soy una chica muy testaruda y me repongo enseguida de mis problemas, ¡mi pasión por contar historias es lo que siempre me levanta! Aunque me demore o se presenten problemas, no dejaré de escribir este fics hasta que lo termine, ¡por todas ustedes!**

**Mi querida Pisom: James y Nefud se enfrentarán a muerte por Jack, ¿pero acaso a le importará a él? Perdón por la demora, amiga.**

**Mi querida Leo Black Le-fay: Y ya supieron a quién se llevaron… ¡No sabes cómo me emociona la idea de que alguna vez trabajemos juntas! Sorry por la demora.**

**Mi querida Harriet Sparrow: Yo tampoco aseguro conectarme seguido… pero lo intentaré. Jack es un manipulador, ¡claro que lo es! Bueh, con lo de bajar un capítulo es así: una vez escrito procede así: A1- entra a Login y regístrate, A2- entra a Stories y haz clic en New Story y elige Guidelines para aceptar sus reglas A3- nuevamente entra a New Story y elige la categoría. B1- Haz clic en Documents B2- ve hacia abajo y en la primera columna pon el nombre del capítulo B3- En la tercera columna haz clic en examinar y elige tu documento de la compu B4- finalmente, haz clic en Submint Document y tu capítulo aparecerá arriba. C1- Haz clic en Stories para luego elegir Edit al lado del título de tu historia C2- Haz clic en Content/Chapters, luego pon el título en Title Chapters, elige tu documento al lado y finalmente haz clic en Add ¡Y wala! ¡Listo el pollo! Espero que mi explicación te haya servido. ¡Disculpa por mi tardanza!**

**Mi querida León Dorado: ¿Tu compu ya anda bien? ¡que buena amiga tienes! Todavía me quedan por escribir 10 capítulos por lo menos, algún día tendrá que terminar… ¡Obvio que en cuanto pueda leeré todo lo que ustedes escriben! ¡Se los debo! Perdón por la tardanza…**

**Mi querida Isa Leonhart: Realmente para Norrington, éste no es su fics, jeh. El Sahke Tel Aviv aparecerá en la doceava y última parte de éste fics, ¡paciencia! ¡Claro que tendrá más acción esta historia más adelante! ¡Ya lo verás! Veo que a varias les gustó el Doc Christian, en "Bajo la Espada de Odín" se rebelarán muchas cosas sobre él. ¡Sorry por la demora! **

**Mi querida Amazona Verde: En éste capítulo lo han rebolcado un poco a nuestro capitán… jeh. Nefud Yidda es el último personaje inventado por mí para esta historia, y no le gustará nada cuando sepa sobre la maldición que pesa sobre su "futura esposa". **

**Mi querida Mizu no Ryu: ¡Perdón por la demora! Espero que hayás descansado con tanto traqueteo y leído con tranquilidad este alocado fics. Ahora Norrington tendrá que enfrentarse a muerte con Nefud Yidda, ¿podrá salir ileso? Pues aún no está totalmente recuperado… ¿Y qué pasa con los sentimientos ambiguos de Jack? ¿Cuándo volverá Will a ser el de antes? ¿Cómo y cuándo actuará el poseído doc Jacobson? ¿Quién será el próximo presidente de la Argentina? ¡Ups! Creo que esto último no viene al caso… ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mi querida Janita: ¡vaya castigo! No me hubiera gustado estar en tus zapatos… sería terrible para mí el no poder escribir durante dos semanas… Te extrañaba, y disculpa por mi demora, ¿sí? ¡No te dejes estar con matemáticas! ¡Ya llegué a los 50 capítulos!**

**Mi querida Aldi: ¡Con gusto quisiera hablarme con vos por mail, amiga! Bueno, Jack es así, ¿no? Lástima que deja siempre a sus enamorados "con el corazón roto", jeh. Pues yo también creo que hay fanas de "Norry", sobre todo a partir de éste fics, ¿no? Jack sigue tratándolo con indiferencia… ¡qué se le va a hacer! ¿Lo quiere o no? ¡Sorry por la tardanza!**

**Mi querida Jackelin Sparrow: Nop, Jack no tiene vergüenza, sino, no haría lo que hace… ¡A ver si nos podemos comunicar el próximo domingo! ¿Cómo te va con tu fics? Hace siglos que no puedo leerlo… sinf… ¡Mil perdones por mi atraso!**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: ¡Que gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Eso, a ver cuándo nos topamos… ¡Sorry por la demora! **

**Bueno, a las chicas que quieran comunicarse en el Messenger conmigo, les comunico que a partir del domingo que viene, a eso de las 9 de la noche hasta las 1 de la mañana (hora argentina), me conectaré al la Internet para chatear un rato con ustedes. Como guía, aquí les dejo las diferencias horarias entre algunos países y el mío:**

**Hora Argentina: de 9 pm a 1 am.**

**Hora México: de 7 pm a 11 pm (+ o - 2 horas de diferencia)**

**Hora Perú: de 9 pm a 1 am (+ o - 0 horas de diferencia)**

**Hora Chile: de 9 pm a 1 am (+ o - 0 horas de diferencia)**

**Hora España: de 2 am a 6 am (+ o – 5 horas de diferencia)**

**Si quieren corregir… **

**Bueno, como el capítulo siguiente ya casi lo tengo terminado, ¡nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Las quiero un montón!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	51. Peligro Inminente

**Capítulo 50: Peligro Inminente**

La repentina aparición del temible bandido, Nefud Yidda, tomó a todos por sorpresa, pero ya habituados a esta clase de problemas, Will y los demás se prepararon de inmediato para aquel inminente enfrentamiento contra la reducida banda malhechora, que no por ser pocos no iban a ser menos peligrosos.

-Creo que no le conviene que lo vean, comodoro, ¿sabe? –le dijo Jack mientras miraba hacia los ladrones y hacía una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Eh? Pues… ¡por nada! ¡por nada! Como usted no está todavía en buenas condiciones…Digo, ¿no? –mintió, pues no se animaba a decirle la verdad. ¡James iba a matarlo en cuanto supiera en el gravísimo problema en que lo había metido!

Norrington sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y le colocó cariñosamente una mano en el hombro.

-No se preocupe, no en vano he batallado todos estos años en contra de toda clase de rufianes, y esta situación no es una excepción. –Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera reuniendo valor para seguir hablando-. Yo… Me alegra mucho que usted se preocupe así por mí, ahora sé que no me desea ningún mal.

Jack Sparrow no lo estaba mirando a la cara, por eso el comodoro no se dio cuenta de la expresión de culpabilidad que este puso.

-¡¡Saquen sus armas para defenderse!! ¡¡Que las mujeres busquen el mejor refugio que puedan!! –ordenó de repente el almirante mientras desenfundaba su espada al ver que los bandidos comenzaron a descender a toda velocidad de donde estaban, profiriendo espantosos gritos de guerra dispuestos a acabarlos.

Mientras Elizabeth y tía Dalma se dirigían hacia un lugar seguro detrás de unos dátiles, Will, James y Jacobson se separaron uno de otro y se prepararon para su enfrentamiento contra aquellos bandidos.

-¿Y yo qué hago? –preguntó indeciso el capitán del Perla Negra por cuestiones de doble personalidad.

-No te hagas el tonto. Tú-también-pelearás –le ordenó muy ceñudo Jacobson mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada-. ¡Tú eres un hombre y no me vengas con una de tus bromitas ahora!

-Qué carácter… Pero yo no tengo mis armas… -se quejó el capitán Sparrow.

-¡Tome! –James le lanzó su espada y su mosquete-. Las encontramos tiradas.

-¡Gracias! –dijo mientras las tomaba al vuelo- ¡Prometo darle un buen beso si sale vivo de esta!

-¿Qué? –se asombró éste ante semejante declaración-. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Pero no hubo tiempo para contestar, pues los rufianes ya se encontraban sobre ellos blandiendo sus espadas amenazadoramente.

Will y Jacobson estaban montados, así que se enfrentaron ágilmente espada contra espada con los dos jinetes que también montaban sobre sus caballos. En cambio, su líder desmontó para poder enfrentarse contra quien había abusado de su futura esposa: el "despiadado" comodoro James Norrington.

-¡¡Maldito pecador infiel!! –exclamó lleno de ira mientras bajaba su espada en contra del oficial , quien logró bloquear dicho golpe con su espada-. ¡Suplicarás por tu vida en cuanto te haga pagar por todo lo que le hiciste pasar a mi amada!

-¿Cómo? –James no entendía nada de lo que le decía aquel sujeto, pero no por eso iba a dejar de atacarlo con poderosos y ágiles movimientos de espada.

La pelea de Will y George contra sus enemigos pronto se definió, pues aunque los dos bandidos que los atacaron eran muy ágiles con sus espadas, el almirante Jacobson era prácticamente invencible y pronto acabó con la vida de su contrincante, mientras Will lograba bajar al suyo de su caballo para seguir la pelea sobre suelo firme, en dónde el muchacho tenía más posibilidades de ganar. Turner era uno de los mejores espadachines de Port Royal y no iba a ser difícil para él acabarlo.

Pero el duelo de "honor" entre James y Nefud era mortalmente peligroso, pues ambos se atacaban ferozmente tratando de hacer el mayor daño posible a su enemigo. Los golpes de espada eran brutales, los movimientos corporales eran increíbles, los dos contrincantes peleaban al mismo nivel, pero luego de varios minutos de intensa lucha, el comodoro comenzó a resentirse y a bajar su nivel combativo, pues como recién se estaba recuperando de su "dejadez"por culpa de sufrimiento causado por la versión femenina de Jack Sparrow, sus fuerzas no le alcanzaron para detener un golpe de espada del bandido, quien logró herirlo en el brazo haciéndolo retroceder.

-Con esto voy a acabarte de una sola vez, estúpido europeo –amenazó mientras sacaba su otro sable árabe y lo cruzaba sobre el otro formando una X-. Soy un experto en la lucha de espadas dobles. ¡Este será tu fin!

Norrington nada dijo, pero empuñando fuertemente el sable que Will Turner le había hecho tiempo atrás cuando lo habían nombrado Comodoro, estaba listo para defenderse hasta ver la oportunidad de atacarlo mortalmente, pues jamás permitiría que ese tipo raptara otra vez a la pirata que tanto amaba, daría su vida valientemente si era necesario.

-Vas a pagar con tu vida el haber abusado de aquella bella mujer –acusó el apuesto árabe.

-¿Qué dice? Desde que comenzamos esta pelea usted me está acusando de semejante barbaridad.

-La pobre criatura me lo contó todo, ¡así que no te hagas el imbécil! ¡Tú la maltrataste y abusaste cruelmente de ella por el amor corrupto y desquiciado que sientes por ella! Ya que ahora te la arrebaté de tus pecaminosas garras, ¡jamás permitiré que te la vuelvas a llevar!

-¿"Ella" fue quien te dijo esas cosas? –replicó Norrington muy sorprendido mientras dirigía una mirada acusadora hacia el susodicho pirata, quien al verse al descubierto, le sonrió avergonzado y se escondió detrás del tronco de un dátil.

-Es que nunca pensé que se encontrarían… -le dijo Jack con sinceridad.

James frunció el entrecejo muy molesto y sintiéndose traicionado por la mujer que tanto amaba por la cual era capaz de dar su vida por ella.

-Si salgo vivo de esta, capitán Jack Sparrow, usted me la va a pagar muy caro esta afrenta.

-¡Glups! –fue todo lo que opinó el amenazado pirata y se colocó de espaladas contra el tronco del dátil.

-Deja de amenazarla, se acabó tu época de tirano y ya no le harás más daño. No tienes perdón, vengaré a mi amada –dijo Nefud mientras se preparaba para atacarlo.

-Eso lo veremos –lo desafió el oficial-. Pero debo advertirle que usted acaba de caer en una treta perpetrada por aquel sujeto, pobre diablo iluso.

-¡Te vas a comer tus palabras con arena del infierno! –exclamó molesto el árabe mientras se lanzaba con uno de sus mejores ataques.

Y mientras estos dos hombres se jugaban la vida por una falsa y traicionera dama, William seguía combatiendo a través del oasis, Jack permanecía al margen mientras observaba todo el desastre que había provocado sin sentir un mínimo asomo de culpa.

-Si sale de esta, va a matarme… -murmuró preocupado.

De pronto, una fuerte brisa lanzó un objeto a sus pies, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Bien! ¡Mi sombrero! Esto está mejorando… –comentó sonriente mientras se lo ponía y lo sujetaba fuertemente con una de sus manos, haciendo caso omiso al sacrificio de su "enamorado".

-No lo creo –le replicó amenazante George mientras le colocaba la punta de su espada en el cuello-. Vas a pagar caro por tus difamaciones en contra de James. ¡Mira lo que provocaste!

-¿Sabía usted que no puede matarme? –le dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras levantaba una de manos y seguía sujetando su sombrero con la otra.

-Sí, pero también sé que puedo lastimarte hasta cansarme –advirtió con malicia provocando que a Jack se le borrara la sonrisa.

-Ups… -dijo éste frunciendo la boca mientras ponía cara de preocupación y retrocedía un paso a la vez que se preparaba para tomar velozmente su espada para defenderse.

Pelear contra el famosísimo militar denominado por todos como: "El Terror Inglés de los Siete Mares", "El Santo de la Espada Imperial", "El Legendario Héroe de Inglaterra", etc., etc., etc., era una completa locura, por eso, el inesperado revés en el combate de James, le dio a Jack la oportunidad perfecta para sacarse de encima a tan formidable enemigo sin necesidad de batirse a duelo con él.

-¡Mire! ¡Ese bandido acabará con Norry! ¡Si no lo ayudamos, él morirá! –le dijo apresuradamente nervioso mientras le señalaba dicha escena.

-¿Qué? –el almirante pareció preocuparse, y cuando dirigió su atención hacia donde le indicaba, vio que Jack tenía razón, aquel rufián estaba a punto de acabar con Norrington.

James había peleado con valentía y destreza, utilizando todas las artimañas que sabía en combate, pero no lo ayudaba el hecho de haber estado tanto tiempo al abandono, minando su fuerza, y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de saber sobre las calumnias de Jack sobre su persona. Eso era traición, y significaba que a la pirata le importaba un bledo su bienestar.

De pronto, un veloz movimiento de espadas dobles propinada por Nefud, dejó al comodoro sin espada y con la muñeca derecha lastimada.

-Primero voy a hacerte sufrir como a un perro infiel antes de matarte –le advirtió mientras sacaba un látigo de su cinturón, dispuesto a castigarlo.

James estaba asustado, pero el agotamiento no le permitía una huida veloz, solamente le cabía esperar el final de su destino.

Al ver aquella escena, Jack Sparrow se había quedado parado como un tonto, por fin se había dado cuenta de la magnitud del problema que había causado con sus mentiras, y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, volvía a tener aquel mismo y desagradable sentimiento de desesperación que había sentido aquella vez que creyó muerto al comodoro bajo la sanguinaria espada de Morgan. ¡Jack no quería volver a sentir lo mismo otra vez! ¡James podría morir por su culpa otra vez!

-Norry… -murmuró mientras daba un paso hacia delante, batallando consigo mismo, batallando con sus dos personalidades que luchaban por prevalecer en su mente y corazón, el ir o no ir en su ayuda, pero, justo en ese momento, algo sucedió, quitándole a Jack Sparrow el peso que lo oprimía.

-¡¡No se atreva a hacerle un solo rasguño, bandido de pacotilla!! –gritó el almirante George Jacobson interponiéndose rápidamente entre su amado James y aquel sucio rufián, bloqueando su golpe de espada sin dificultad alguna.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ¡¿Acaso eres otro inglés infiel?! –se molestó Nefud al ver truncada su venganza por aquel extraño de bella apariencia.

-No le daré mi nombre a un sujeto tan ruin y cobarde como usted, ¡prepárese a combatir conmigo!

-¿Con que esas tenemos? ¡Pues te arrepentirás por haber desafiado al magnífico e invencible Nefud Yidda, el temible bandido del desierto, maldito perro infiel! Si tengo que pasar sobre tu sucio cadáver para acabar con ese bastardo, ¡¡con gusto lo haré!!

-¿Se hace llamar "el Temible Bandido del Desierto"? –inquirió con ironía Jacobson-. ¡Pero qué ridículo es! ¡No dejaré ni rastros de su patético nombre!

-¡¡Maldito cerdo inglés!! –se ofendió terriblemente el apuesto árabe, y en el acto se lanzo con su conocidísima y peligrosísima técnica de las Dos Espadas Mortales, que el almirante pudo bloquear fácilmente y atacarlo en el acto, lastimándolo en el abdomen.

Muy sorprendido y tomándose la herida con una de sus manos, Nefud entendió que se enfrentaba al mejor y más peligroso oponente con el que se había enfrentado hasta ahora. Pero él no se amedrentaría, no señor, pelearía por el honor perdido de su futura esposa, así tuviera que arriesgar su vida contra ese estirado y engreído inglés. ¡Su orgullo estaba antes que todo!

-¿Quiere más? –siguió desafiándolo George.

-¡Jah! ¿Crees que con eso ya me has derrotado? –sonrió despectivamente-. ¡¡Pues apenas hemos empezado!! –exclamó al tiempo en que volvía a arremeter con varios golpes mortales.

Mientras James Norrington veía a su amigo pelear magníficamente en contra del árabe, Jack fue en su búsqueda y lo ayudó a levantarse para luego llevárselo a cubierto junto a las otras mujeres.

-Mire en el lío en que nos metió, capitán Jack Sparrow –lo recriminó mientras caminaban.

-Con sinceridad le digo que no era esta mi intención, comodoro –le replicó-. Usted ya sabe que soy un pervertido, pero en este momento jamás desearía que le pasara algo malo.

-¿De veras es eso lo que piensa? –le preguntó ilusionado, dirigiendo su vista hacia la hermosa mujer.

-Quizás… Puede ser… Tal vez… -Jack pareció arrepentirse de haber sido tan abierto con sus emociones (culpa de la maldición y de su flamante feminidad), pero para James eso fue suficiente para perdonarlo inmediatamente.

-¡El almirante Jacobson es increíble! –exclamó Elizabeth muy sorprendida en cuanto los vio llegar a los dos-. ¡Pensé que Will era el mejor de todos, pero él es único!

-Seguramente tiene una razón para ser el mejor… -fue la extraña opinión de tía Dalma, provocando que la joven Swann y Norrington la miraran con desconcierto.

-Él siempre fue el mejor de toda la Real Academia Naval –le dijo James-. Difícilmente encuentre a un contrincante de su nivel.

-¡Y eso que no se ha enfrentado con mi grandiosa habilidad! –fue la tonta intervención de Jack en la conversación, por lo que Norrington le clavó la mirada y las otras dos mujeres lo miraron con incredulidad.

Entonces, el pirata les sonrió un tanto nervioso y avergonzado, y decidió callarse de una vez antes de que lo lincharan.

Una vez callado, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia los combatientes, esperando que ninguno de su bando saliera herido, y mucho menos asesinado. Pero no tenían de qué preocuparse, pues Will Turner y George Jacobson llevaban todas las de ganar, ya que sus contrincantes no estaban a su altura. Si Nefud Yidda hubiera peleado contra de Will, seguramente le hubiera ganado, ya que el árabe era un excelente espadachín de sables dobles, pero no tubo suerte al tener como contrincante a alguien totalmente superior a él.

Las cosas estaban poniéndose muy feas para los árabes, ya que el joven Turner había desarmado a su enemigo y Jacobson había lastimado seriamente el hombro de Nefud.

-Vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate –el buen muchacho aprendiz de herrero le dio a escoger a su derrotado contrincante.

-Deberás matarme, pues no dejaré abandonado a mi señor –lo desafió el bandido.

Will se mordió los labios con preocupación, realmente odiaba verse obligado a matar a alguien desarmado, sobre todo, al verlo tan fiel a su amo.

Con sus espadas gemelas inutilizadas, ya que el oficial de alto rango se las había cortado por la mitad, Nefud cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetando sus heridas, pero el brillo de su orgullo no se apagaba aún, todavía tenía un as en la manga.

-Di tus últimas oraciones –le dijo el almirante mientras alzaba la espada dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza.

-Jamás dejaré a mi amada con ustedes –lo desafió.

George sonrió con ironía al escucharlo hablar de esa manera de Jack.

-Tu "amada" no es lo que parece, te sorprenderías saber lo que es en realidad.

-Ustedes los cerdos infieles son unos mentirosos, ¿por qué piensas que te creeré?

-¡Oh! Realmente eso no me preocupa, pues tú morirás de inmediato… -le advirtió fríamente, e inmediatamente bajó la espada para eliminarlo de una vez, pero algo no iba a salir bien, ya que Nefud Yidda sacó repentinamente una pequeña daga de una de sus mangas y lo atacó con una estocada directa a su estómago.

-¡¡GEORGE!! –gritó James al ver el ataque y la sangre que saltó de su amigo.

George (Isabel) Jacobson se encontraba de espaldas ante sus compañeros de aventuras, pero eso no evitó que vieran el salpicón de sangre proveniente de su estómago, dejando a todos completamente estupefactos.

Mientras Isabel veía su propia sangre correr, el temible bandido Nefud Yidda sonrió despectivamente.

-Estás acabado, maldito infiel –dijo.

Por primera y última vez en la vida del invencible almirante George Jacobson, parecía haber sido derrotado.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada: **

**La verdad era que no sabía cuándo ponerle fin a este capítulo, pero decidí dejarlo en un momento cumbre. Seguramente el próximo capítulo encontrarán el "Templo de la Hechicera y Nefud Yidda se enterará de la verdadera personalidad de su amada, ¿qué hará al respecto? George salió mal parado de este capítulo, ¿descubrirán su verdadera identidad? Estas preguntas y mucho más serán rebeladas en estos últimos capítulos. ¡Saludos a las chicas que se comunicaron conmigo en el Messenger!**

**Las cosas han empeorado en mi casa, ahora mi papá acusa a mi mamá de infiel (cosa que nunca hizo), ¡siendo que él es quien es el infiel! Detesto a mi papá, está destruyendo mi familia. Pero bueno, la función debe continuar, ¿verdad?**

**Mi Querida Janita: ¿Qué pasará ahora con Isabel? ¿Alguien podrá derrotar a Nefud Yidda?**

**Mi querida Neru Hikari: ¿Sabes? A mí nunca me gustó el café, prefiero el té rojo o la leche (mucho mejor si es chocolatada!). No te dejes estar con los exámenes, porque si no, vienen los castigos… ¡Disfrutá tus vacaciones!**

**Mi Queria Pisom: a mi también me llama la atención que Elizabeth no haya molido a golpes a Jack… ¿quieres alguna otra escena romántica? Pues te prometo que la habrá.**

**Mi querida León Dorado: yo también me moriría de terror si soñara lo que Jack soñó, pero otra cosa sería si soñara con nuestro estrafalario capitán Sparrow… ¡ÑAM:D**

**Mi querida Jackelin Sparrow: si no fuera porque trabajo hasta tarde y el poco tiempo que me queda lo utilizo para escribir este fics, ¡me leería todos los fics de ustedes que tanto quiero leer!**

**Mi Querida Leo Black Le Fay: no te preocupes si no me dejás reviews, pero de tanto en tanto quisiera saber si aún seguís con vida, ¿si? Una preguntita: ¿cuántos años tenés?**

**Mi Querida Amazona Verde: Ahora viste que Norry perdonó a Jack, ¿pero cuantas cosas más le perdonará?**

**Mi querida Dafty: Ya ves, James se enojó, pero el amor pudo más… ¿pero hasta cuándo? Jack seguirá manipulándolo a su antojo, de eso no hay duda. **

**Mi querida Mizu no Ryu: ¿El equino sentirá algo por Jack? Mmm… no sé, jeh. Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo. El plan de George corre peligro, ¿qué pasará ahora? Me gusta lo que pusiste al último sobre el capitán Sparrow.**

**Mi Querida Sweet Adiccion: la verdad es que hay veces en que tienes que cortar el capítulo en el momento justo, como para crear el efecto buscado. ¿Te parece que resulta? U otras veces resulta ser muy largo y cansa…**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo y me dispondré a escribir el capítulo siguiente, que quizás contenga una de las escenas más románticas de ésta alocada historia.**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(Si por ahí se me pasó darle la bienvenida a alguien, perodón, ya saben como soy yo, jeh)**


	52. Una Cosa Lleva a la Otra Hasta Que

**Capítulo 51: Una Cosa Lleva a la Otra Hasta Que… ¡Oh, Sorpresa!**

Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, incluso Will Turner se había quedado tan consternado que el bandido con quien estaba luchando le hizo una repentina zancadilla logrando arrebatarle la espada para ser Will el finalmente amenazado por su enemigo.

-Nadie sale vivo una vez que ha enfrentado a mi gran señor Yidda. Tu amigo ya está muerto –le dijo desafiante al muchacho.

Will no dijo nada, pero permaneció en silencio mirando hacia aquella terrible escena, tan incrédulo como los demás. ¿El gran almirante, terror de los piratas, había sido derrotado por un sucio árabe? ¿Qué harían ahora?

-…George… -murmuró Norrington descreído ante lo que veían sus ojos, ni siquiera pudo dar un paso por lo aturdido que se encontraba. ¡Su mejor amiga y compañera parecía haber sido herida de muerte! ¡¡Estaba muerta!! Toda una serie de escenas del pasado en la que ellos dos habían sido los protagonistas, pasaron por su mente.

-¡Pfh! ¿Es que nadie piensa ayudarlo? –se quejó Jack mientras sacaba su espada y se disponía a ayudar a su enemigo-. ¿Acaso no vieron que aún no cayó al suelo? ¡Aún hay esperanzas!

-¡Espera un momento, Jack! –le dijo la hija del gobernador mientras lo detenía tomándolo por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa, Elizabeth? ¿Temes por mi vida? ¿O acaso por fin me dirás lo mucho que me amas antes de que sea demasiado tarde? –le replicó grandilocuentemente.

-¡Oh, por favor! No seas idiota, Jack. Te digo que mires hacia ellos dos, hay algo extraño...

-¿Y? –el pirata miró hacia donde él estaba a punto de ir y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar al almirante George Jacobson comenzar reírse con desprecio.

El temible ladrón, Nefud Yidda, estaba completamente desconcertado ante lo que sus ojos negros veían, ¡aquel sucio oficial había detenido su ataque traicionero con su propia mano antes de que el puñal tocara su estómago!

-Vaya sorpresa… -dijo sonriendo el almirante mientras apretaba con fuerza la afilada hoja de la daga, provocando que la sangre fluyera sin cesar de su mano herida-, realmente me tomaste desprevenido con este ataque…

-… Eres un maldito… -replicó el árabe, pero recibió un enorme golpe en el rostro a cambio, haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo para luego caer de cara al suelo.

Enfurecido, Nefud quiso levantarse, pero el almirante Jacobson lo tenía amenazado con su espada, a punto de volarle la cabeza.

Mientras inmóvil, el árabe lo miraba con odio, su contrincante no pudo evitar reírse otra vez con desprecio.

-Estúpido –dijo-, nadie ha podido derrotarme hasta ahora. ¿Cómo diablos creíste poder hacerlo tú? ¿Pobre árabe insignificante?

Claro, Isabel estaba representando su papel de hombre arrogante, había sido rápida en sus reflejos, pero por confiada poco había faltado para que aquel sujeto la hiriera mortalmente. Ella, aunque acostumbrada a la lucha con espadas, por primera vez en su vida había sentido miedo al saberse tan cerca de la muerte. Realmente no le caía en gracia morir antes de vengar a su familia y declararle su amor a James. Y entonces, al acordarse de él, Isabel dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo y lo vio allí parado como una estatua, sorprendido. Isabel sonrió. Así era él, rápido con la espada, pero cuando algo lo tomaba por sorpresa siempre tardaba unos segundos en responder.

Al ver que George le sonreía, James Norrington se sintió completamente aliviado al saber que su amigo no estaba gravemente herido. Efectivamente a él no le caía ni pizca de gracia el ver morir a su querida y vieja amiga con quien había compartido muchos momentos, tanto buenos como malos. Isabel siempre había sido la mejor en cuanto a reflejos en pleno combate de toda la Real Academia Naval, ¿cómo demonios había pensado él que su compañera había sido derrotada por un sujeto cualquiera?

-… George… -murmuró aliviado.

-Verdaderamente ese tipo es el mejor espadachín que he visto –opinó Jack después de haber dado un largo silbido de asombro-. Habrá que ser un chiflado para enfrentarse a él.

Todos lo miraron, y sabiendo lo loco que estaba el capitán Sparrow, sabían que tarde o temprano él se enfrentaría al almirante Jacobson, según su propia profecía.

-Si no quieres que mate a tu jefe, entrégale la espada al muchacho –le aconsejó fríamente el almirante George Jacobson al joven bandido árabe que tenía amenazado a William Turner.

Como notaba que aquel odioso sujeto hablaba muy en serio y era completamente capaz de matar a su adorado líder, el confundido muchacho le devolvió la espada al joven Turner.

Una vez que Will estuvo de pie con espada en mano y teniendo a raya a su enemigo, decidió que ya era suficiente de tanto combate sin sentido.

-Almirante Jacobson, como ellos ya están derrotados –comenzó a decir el joven Will, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de piedad por aquellos hombres-, no veo la necesidad de matarlos. Realmente todo fue un terrible malentendido provocado por Jack...

Mientras los bandidos lo miraron bastante desconcertados, pues jamás habían escuchado a un infiel el querer perdonarles la vida, pero el almirante Geroge Jacobson no hizo más que sonreír condescendientemente.

-No puedo compartir su opinión, joven Turner, si ellos hubieran sido los vencedores, no creo que nos hubieran perdonado la vida –dirigió una mirada amenazante hacia Yidda-, ¿no estoy en lo cierto?

Luego de remorderse de rabia, el orgulloso árabe respondió de mala gana:

-Tal vez. Pero nosotros somos bandidos de honor, no matamos por matar. Yo sólo venía por aquel maldito cerdo infiel –indicó a Norrington con un movimiento de cabeza-, quería matarlo para vengar el masillado honor de mi amada, con quien pronto me casaré.

George negó lentamente con la cabeza con cierto desdén mientras Jack se ocultaba tras unos dátiles.

-No sé cuánto crédito podría darle al supuesto "honor" que tienen los rufianes como ustedes, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es de que son unos completos imbéciles.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, puerco infiel de Satanás?! –se quejó con el orgullo herido-. ¡Yo soy Neud Yidda, el Temible Príncipe de los Bandidos!

-Más bien será el "Príncipe de los Incautos", pues aquella "mujer" por la que acabas de arriesgar tu vida, no es lo que parece ser...

-¿A qué demonios te refieres? ¡Explícate de una vez!

Mientras todos los demás se encontraban expectantes por la evidente respuesta de Jacobson, el capitán Jack Sparrow le hacía señas con las manos para que no le dijera la verdad, pues temía una "represalia" por parte del árabe cuando éste se enterara que había hecho el ridículo por culpa de un hombre.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no se lo diga, por favor…! –le pidió casi en un susurro mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

Disfrutando el momento, el vengativo almirante prosiguió sin darle importancia a las súplicas de Jack Sparrow:

-¿Conoce usted "La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera"?

Aquella sorpresiva pregunta desencadenó una ola de terror en el rostro de los dos árabes.

-¡La terrible maldición de la hechicera despechada! ¡La que convierte en mujer al pobre diablo que se coloque el anillo maldito! –exclamó Yidda muy asustado. (A Jack no le había gustado nada el ser llamado "pobre diablo" por el árabe).

En cambio, el otro bandido, muy aterrorizado, se arrodilló y comenzó a rezar rápidamente sus oraciones musulmanas. Will lo observaba muy asombrado por semejante exageración.

-Exactamente. Esa misma maldición –respondió tranquilamente el malicioso oficial de alto mando, gozando el momento.

Con los ojos completamente abiertos, el asustado y sorprendido líder de los bandidos, decidió arriesgar su más temida sospecha:

-¿No querrás decir que ella es en realidad un, un…? –parecía temer completar su pregunta, pero que su interlocutor terminó con gran satisfacción:

-Un hombre, señor Yidda, está usted en lo correcto, lo felicito por su sagacidad. Usted se ha enamorado de un HOMBRE. Así que presento al capitán Jack Sparrow, quien es un hombre y no una mujer.

Jack bajó los brazos completamente derrotado, ya no había más nada que hacer, más que esperar a que le rebanaran la cabeza.

-_¿Qué tiene en mi contra ese eunuco? _–pensó fastidiado.

Poco a poco, el impactado Nefud volvió su desconcertado rostro hacia la "supuesta mujer" por quien había arriesgado su vida y soñado con ella, y entonces, al verla/o con una sonrisita muy nerviosa en su bello y falso rostro femenino, el muchacho comenzó a sentir que su sangre comenzaba a hervir por la furia. ¡Se había burlado de él! ¡Había hecho el ridículo por un hombre! ¿Qué dirían sus hombres a todo eso?

-Esteee… -comenzó a decir el avergonzado capitán Sparrow-, ¿perdón?

-¡¡¡VOY A ARRANCÁRTE LAS TRIPAS!!! –exclamó el árabe completamente furioso mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie olvidando por completo al almirante-, ¡¡¡NADIE TOMA POR UN ETÚPIDO AL TEMIBLE BANDIDO NEFUD YIDDA!!!

_-Reaccionó igual que yo cuando supe la verdad –_pensó el comodoro Norrington.

Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a nadie, el enfurecido árabe volvió a tomar su cuchillo de la arena y lo lanzó inmediatamente hacia el asustadísimo pirata con la intención de clavarle la cabeza contra el árbol para así vengar su maltratado orgullo, pero, para fortuna de Jack, el filoso objeto fue a clavarse al lado de su cabeza, justo en el tronco del dátil. Con los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión, nuestro pobre protagonista se había quedado como petrificado mirando hacia la daga.

-¿¡Pero cómo te atreves!? –le reprochó el comodoro Norrington al árabe mientras corría al lado de su amada para cerciorarse de que se encontraba completa.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó muy preocupado en cuanto la tuvo frente suyo.

Pero cuando Jack estaba a punto de contestarle, fue Will Turner quien intervino esta vez.

-¡Jacky! ¡Jacky! ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó muy afligido mientras lo tomaba por los hombros para luego abrazarla contra su pecho ante los sorprendidos ojos de James y Elizabeth-. ¡Gracias a Dios que no fuiste herida por ese rufián!

-P-pero… -apenas decía el pirata bastante sobrecogido mientras "parecía" tratar de liberarse de los fuertes brazos del muchacho.

-¡Un momento, señor Turner! –exclamó James muy ofendido mientras apartaba de un solo tirón a Will de su "amada"-, ¿por qué no se fija en sus modales? ¡Está usted abrazando a…! –No pudo terminar la oración, pues la vergüenza lo dominó una vez más. ¡Por poco y rebelaba su gran secreto!

Jack puso los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué el comodoro Norrington era tan cobarde para expresar sus sentimientos? No era que a él le interesara, claro, pero… ¡le encantaba escucharlo decir que lo adoraba!

-¿Abrazando a quién, señor Norrington? –lo desafió el muchacho.

James, furioso, se mordió los labios. ¿Quién diablos se creía aquel mocoso para desafiarlo de esa manera?

-¡Abrazando a un hombre! –contestó al fin haciéndole frente a tal desafío.

-¡No es un hombre, es una hermosa mujer! ¡Y es MÍ mujer! ¡Admítalo!

-¡Jah! ¿Su mujer? –se mofó-. ¡Está usted equivocado, pues es a mí a quién ella eligió!

-¡¿Q-qué?! –apenas pudo decir Geroge (Isabel) Jacobson al escucharle decir aquello.

-Oh oh… -murmuró James al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho mientras llevaba sus dedos a la boca.

-¡Contra su voluntad! ¡El anillo la hace actuar mal! ¡Debió haberme elegido a mí! –siguió Will con el acalorado debate, puesto que no estaba asombrado por lo que le había oído decir a su enemigo, ya que lo sabía de antemano gracias a Beatriz.

-¿Pero quién demonios se cree usted para ser siempre el elegido por las damas? –el comodoro se había olvidado de su declaración, concentrándose en la discusión que mantenía con el joven herrero.

-¡Soy un completo caballero! Y con humildad también admito que no estoy tan mal…

Esto último, William lo dijo poniéndose muy colorado.

-¡Jah! ¿Entonces yo no soy digno de las damas por no ser tan atractivo como usted? –replicó el comodoro con ironía.

-Olvidó agregar que tampoco es un caballero… -refutó desafiante el muchacho.

-¡Eso no se lo permito, señor Turner! ¡Lo reto ahora mismo a un duelo de honor! –James sacó su espada inmediatamente.

-¡Acepto su reto! –Will también desenvainó su espada, y luego dijo con muy mala intención:

-… Aunque sé que le ganaré fácilmente, pues soy mejor que usted…

-Le haré comer sus insolentes palabras, señor Turner –dijo muerto de rabia.

Mientras todos veían cómo aquellos dos estaban a punto de batirse en duelo por una mujer que no lo era en realidad, Elizabeth dijo fastidiada:

-¡Hombres! ¡Todo lo arreglan a los golpes! -, y muy molesta y alarmada, se acercó a Jack y le dijo:

-¡Jack! ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada para detenerlos?

El aludido alzó los hombros mientras hacía un gesto de desinterés y le dijo:

-La verdad…, ¡es que me fascina que se peleen por mí! –sus ojos brillaron por la emoción y la vanidad.

-Cómo me gustaría matarte ahora mismo… -replicó la joven con una acentuada entonación de odio y rencor.

-Pero no puedes –se burló la pirata mostrándole el anillo.

A todo eso, viendo actuar a Norrington de manera tan vergonzosa y el haber escuchado que era a él quien Jack había elegido y no a William Turner, el almirante Jacobson se olvidó por completo del bandido Nefud Yidda y decidió hacer algo al respecto para vengar su despecho.

_-¿Así que fue a ti a quien ese sucio pirata eligió, James? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Me imagino que debes estar muy feliz, ¿verdad? _–Pensaba muerta de celos-. _¡Pues ya verás lo que haré al respecto!_

Justo cuando Will y James estaban a punto de chocar sus espadas, intervino el almirante Jacobson.

-¡Basta! ¡Esto está llegando demasiado lejos! –exclamó muy enojado mientras se interponía entre ellos dos-. ¿Cómo diablos es que se ponen a discutir por un sucio pirata? ¿Acaso no les da vergüenza?

-¿Y usted qué se mete? ¡Esto no es asunto suyo! –se quejó William.

-Él tiene razón, no te metas en lo que no te importa, George. –Le reprochó Norrington con gran frialdad.

Isabel nunca supo si fue la manera cruel con que James le había hablado o porque él le había ocultado el hecho de que había sido elegido por Jack, pero su orgullo exigió ser redimido en aquel mismo instante y de cualquier manera con tal de vengarse de la afrenta hecha por su amigo. De un momento a otro, ella se olvidó de la misión y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos por primera vez en su controlada vida. Les iba a dar donde más les dolería.

-Caballeros, recuerden que fui yo quien ganó la mano de la "señorita" Sparrow cuando les gané a ustedes dos en un duelo por la mencionada "dama" antes de llegar a Port Royal, ¿o acaso se olvidaron de ello?

Will y James abrieron enormemente sus ojos al igual que Jack Sparrow, pues efectivamente se habían olvidado completamente de lo sucedido hacía ya más de un mes atrás en el mencionado barco durante el trayecto entre Liverpool y Port Royal.

El dichoso duelo había consistido sobre cuál de ellos dos iba a quedarse con la bella "Katrina Watson", pero un borracho almirante George Jacobson había aparecido repentinamente para ganarles a los dos y besar su "premio" ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo.

Legalmente, la hermosa Jacky le pertenecía al almirante.

-¡Eso no fue justo, usted no tenía por qué haber intervenido en un duelo que no lo incluía! –se quejó inmediatamente el joven Will sin querer darse por vencido.

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Yo gané el duelo y ustedes no tienen porqué pelearse por alguien que no les pertenece. –El hermoso rostro de George pareció oscurecerse de pronto por una mueca de malicia-. ¿O acaso quieren volver a batirse en duelo por la mano de la "dama"? Con gusto aceptaré volver a pelear con ustedes.

-Esto no es justo, George… -se quejó James sintiéndose muy defraudado por su amiga. ¿Por qué ella se estaba comportando de esa manera tan extraña? -. Tú eres mucho mejor espadachín que nosotros, no tenemos ninguna chance de ganar.

Jacobson lo observó detenidamente con gran resentimiento.

-La vida no es justa, James, ¿por qué debería serlo yo? –le dijo desafiante, por lo que el aludido se quedó callado.

-Yo acepto la propuesta –dijo Will con determinación-. Usted no me intimida.

_-Es un chico muy valiente…, o muy ingenuo… _-pensó Isabel con gran admiración

-¡Y yo también acepto! –fue la sorpresiva intervención de Nefud Yidda mientras se acercaba decididamente al grupo con sus espadas gemelas en mano.

-¿Pero acaso no querías matarla? –preguntó consternado el joven herrero.

El apuesto árabe dirigió su mirada hacia Jack Sparrow y contestó:

-Quiero vengarme por haberme utilizado de una manera tan vergonzosa. Una vez en mis manos, ya verá lo que le haré.

-¡Glups! –Jack apenas pudo tragar saliva por temor a lo que le esperaba si aquel árabe ganaba.

Al ver las malignas intenciones del aquel ladrón, James Norrington decidió aceptar el duelo, aún sabiendo que lo perdería, jamás permitiría que él se quedara con la mujer que tanto amaba para que le hiciera daño.

_-De todas maneras, no hay mucha diferencia de quien se lo gane de ellos dos, puesto que George también lo odia –_pensó un tanto subyugado.

Mientras los cuatro se miraban entre sí con gran odio, determinación y desesperación, preparándose para el duelo, Jack, Elizabeth, tía Dalma y el otro bandido, los miraban muy preocupados.

-Esto se nos está yendo de las manos… -comentó tía Dalma con calmada inquietud.

-Creo que esta vez van a matarse… -dijo Elizabeth muy preocupada sintiendo que estaba perdiendo definitivamente a su amado Will.

-No si hago algo al respecto –fue la sorpresiva declaración de Jack Sparrow.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! –se molestó la joven-. ¡Todo esto está ocurriendo por tu culpa! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Mostrarles tus, tus… senos? –no pudo evitar sonrojarse para la diversión del pirata, quién replicó:

-No, pero si tú quieres hacerlo…, yo no me opongo.

-¡Vete al diablo, Jack Sparrow!

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –inquirió la pitonisa, evitando así que la joven Swann golpeara a Jack-. Tiene que ser algo que impida ese duelo, porque una vez comenzado, no creo que podamos detenerlos hasta que alguien caiga herido o muerto. Todos están siendo influenciados por la maldición del anillo y pronto dejarán de pensar racionalmente para actuar como animales en celo. Y también estoy segura que el almirante será el vencedor. Además de eso, no nos conviene tener heridos o bajas ahora que estamos tan cerca de nuestro objetivo. ¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para romper el hechizo!

El capitán Sparrow la miró extrañado, era eso lo que justamente había pensado él, pues no le convenía a sus planes que sus "enamorados" se mataran entre sí como animales en celo. Además, por cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía irremediablemente más atraído hacia Norry, "su Norry", y no quería ver que lo matasen por culpa suya. Muy a su pesar, tenía que evitar aquel loco enfrentamiento, costara lo que costara.

-Prepárense para lo que vendrá, pues no se lo van a olvidar tan fácilmente –declaró muy decidido el pirata-. ¡Esto dejará a todos con la boca abierta!

Las dos mujeres lo miraron consternadas, ¿qué tramaría aquel pervertido?

-Comencemos con el duelo, caballeros –incitó tranquilamente el almirante para la preocupación de Elizabeth y los demás.

Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de chocar sus espadas, el pirata convertido en una exuberante mujer, intervino.

-¡Un momentito, amigos! –exclamó el capitán Jack Sparrow mientras caminaba hacia ellos con su peculiar contoneo. Todos sus pretendientes se detuvieran de inmediato, obedeciéndole-. ¡Permítanme decirles que yo no soy ningún premio de feria! ¡Ustedes no decidirán quién se quedará conmigo con un estúpido duelo!

_-Pensé que te gustaba ser objeto de admiración… -_pensó Elizabeth despectivamente.

-Aunque me halaga mucho que ustedes hagan todo esto por mí, permítanme aclararles que yo ya he hecho mi elección, caballeros. –Fue la inesperada declaración de la flamante capitana del Perla Negra.

-¡¡¿Quéeee?!! –todos exclamaron al unísono, asombrados, menos James y tía Dalma, uno por asustado y la otra porque ya lo sabía.

_-¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas, por favor, Jack! _–pedía mentalmente el comodoro, pues no quería que nadie se enterara de su pequeño "secretito". ¿Qué opinaría Isabel al respecto? ¡¿Qué opinaría todo el mundo al respecto?! ¡Todos se burlarían de él!

Entonces, para la desgracia de James, Jack lo miró decidido, se dirigió hacia él con paso seguro (incluyendo sus zigzagueos), y una vez que se paró frente a él, lo tomó por los hombros. Muy nervioso, el comodoro comenzó a hacer preguntas:

-¿Q-qué estás ha-haciendo…? ¿P-porqué actúa así?

Y sin quitarle la vista de encima, la pirata siguió hablando como si le hubieran dado cuerda:

-Amigos míos, no quiero declararme un eunuco, pero debo hacer esta aclaración antes de que se maten en vano por mí: La maldición que pesa sobre mí se hace cada vez más fuerte y me es muy difícil controlarme, pero lamentablemente, gracias a una de las maldiciones del anillo, he tenido que elegir a uno de ustedes como… ¡demonios! -le costaba seguir con el plan-. …La persona a quien yo he elegido como mi… ustedes ya saben, es a este sujeto tan antipático que tengo frente a mí.

-¡¡Oh!! –apenas pudieron exclamar los que no sabían nada al respecto (les había costado un poco descifrar todo el palabrerío de Sparrow).

Y ante el asombro de todos, Jack tomó a James por la casaca e inmediatamente lo alejó de los otros tres contingentes y lo apoyó de espaldas contra el tronco de un dátil, y acercando su rostro al de él, sus miradas se cruzaron entre sí, decidida una y asustada la otra. Jack pudo sentir cómo temblaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre, comprendiendo así que tenía pleno poder sobre él, ¡y le gustaba mucho eso!

Al ver que la pirata sonreía de una manera siniestra, el comodoro apenas logró hablarle:

-Tiene que estar loco o desesperado para hacer esto frente a los demás… -le dijo preocupado.

-Eso no tiene ni qué dudarlo, mi querido Norry…

Y James no pudo decir nada más en su protesta, pues ante el gran asombro de todos los presentes, la bella capitana del "Perla Negra" lo besó apasionadamente.

Al ver que su amigo respondía a ese inesperado beso, George (Isabel) Jacobson se puso terriblemente furiosa y no logró detener una avalancha se celos proveniente de su encarcelado corazón.

-¡¡Voy a matarlo!! –exclamó furioso, pero justo cuando volvió a poner su mano sobre el mango de su sable, sorpresivamente se inició una terrible tormenta de arena, provocando que la atención de todos se centrara en la tormenta y no en el espectáculo depravado del capitán Sparrow.

-Jacky… -murmuró Will al ver que su amada seguía besando a su peor enemigo, ignorando la tormenta, comprendiendo amargamente que no era a él a quien ella amaba.

-¡Miren! –exclamó Elizabeth llamando la atención de todos mientras señalaba con dificultad adelante suyo.

Entonces, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde la chica les indicaba para luego abrir grandemente sus ojos y sus bocas, sorprendidos ante lo que veían.

-¡Por fin! –murmuró Jack Sparrow mientras soltaba bruscamente al oficial-. ¡Muy pronto sabré cómo liberarme de este suplico!

Al escucharlo decir eso, el comodoro Norrington no pudo evitar sentirse usado y entristecido. ¡Pronto perdería a su gran amor! Pero… ¿alguna vez ella lo había tomado en serio? ¿Alguna vez ella lo había amado como alguna vez le había confesado?

-¡Lo logramos! –exclamó el joven Will lleno de felicidad.

-¡Oh no! ¡Es el lugar maldito! –se quejó Nefud Yidda mientras retrocedía un paso.

-¿Acaso es el…? -aventuró Norrington un tanto dubitativo.

Y ante el asombro de todos, la fortísima tormenta de arena cesó para dejar ver la enorme estructura de un templo enclavado en la gigantesca pared de piedra y arena endurecida de la montaña.

-Señores, por fin encontramos el "Templo de la Hechicera…". –Comentó una sonriente tía Dalma.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bien, me demoré otra vez, pero al fin pude terminar éste capítulo. ¡No podía conectarme a Internet durante todos estos días! Así que como veía que no había nada que hacer, tuve que venir a un Cyber y descargar allí éste capítulo. Si no puedo conectarme más en el internet en mi casa, ya no podré chatear con ustedes, ¡snif! A causa de todo este problema, ya casi tengo terminado el capítulo siguiente: "En el Templo de la Hechicera", que podrán verlo publicado muy pronto.**

**¿Pronto encontrarán la forma de romper el hechizo ahora que encontraron el Templo? ¿Qué pasará ahora que todos saben la extraña relación "amorosa" entre Jacky y Norry? ¿Isabel y Elizabeth matarán a Jack? ¿Will y Nefud eliminarán a James? ¿Nuestro caballo acabará con el camello? ¿Tía Dalma seguirá como si nada? Todas estas preguntas y más, serán respondidas en breve en el siguiente episodio de "Piratas del Caribe".**

**En cuanto a mis padres…, bueno, luego de que mi mamá se fuera a Salta (capital) y que mi papá luego fuera a buscarla junto conmigo (¡me levantó a las 5 de la mañana! ¡Y estaba tan lindo para dormir!), llegaron a una "reconciliación" a medias. Esta vez espero que dure.**

**¡Me perdí de ver "Piratas del Caribe: la Maldición del Perla Negra" por Disney Channel! ¡Y eso que siempre me fijaba todos los días a las ocho de la noche! Bueno, justo el sábado pasado no me fijé… ¡Buuuuaaaaaah! Ahora tengo que esperar para verlo en castellano. (Tengo le peli en vcd, pero subtitulada). **

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, La Cosa! (qué nick…): soy muy testaruda, ¿qué más te puedo decir? Ya sabes, jamás dejaré de escribir este fics hasta terminarlo.**

**Mi querida Leo Black Le-Fay: Muy a tu pesar, esta vez George no salió gravemente herido, pero muy para tu gusto… ¡todo lo malo le sucederá en mi próximo fics! Si querés verlo sufrir, ten paciencia y pronto lo leerás. ¡Me encantan los musicales y las niñitas monas! Sólo he visto algún que otra obra musical en la tele, ¡pero cómo me gustaría ver uno en plena acción!**

**Mi querida Jackelin Sparrow: ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! La verdad es que nunca pensé llegar tan lejos… Pero tú no lo estás haciendo mal, ¿eh? ¡También tenés muchos reviews, te felicito! (Tendrías mucho más si yo tuviera tiempo para leer tu fics, perdóname, snif…**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: ¡mi querida editora! Yo también adoro a ese caballo picarón, ya veré si puedo hacerlo aparecer un poquito más. Tenés razón, afortunadamente ningún galán se quedará con nuestro querido Jack.**

**Mi querida Neru Hikari: Este capítulo no tubo acción, pero creo que las cosas empeoraron peor de lo que estaban, otra vez por culpa de Jack. Me imagino que dejé a esta historia mucho más embrollada que antes, ¿no? Tía Dalma está sospechando del almirante, ¿acaso descubrirá su secreto más adelante? No sé si Jack recibirá algún merecido por parte de James, no lo creo, pero por parte de Elizabeth, ¡seguro!**

**Mi querida Pisom: Yo también me asusto de mí misma… jeh. ¿Te gustó lo que hizo Jack con Norry? ¡Y eso no es nada! Como la maldición está cada vez más fuerte, comenzará a dominar el espíritu indomable de Jack, ¿qué pasará más adelante? ¡Ni yo lo sé!**

**Mi querida Mizu no Ryu: ¿Te gustó lo que hizo Jack con Norry para evitar que sigan peleando? Tía Dalma sospecha que hay algo oculto en la persona de George Jacobson, pero no lo sabe muy bien a ciencia cierta.**

**Mi querida Isa Leonhart: No te hagás problema si no dejaste review, con que leas esta historia es suficiente para mí, ok? Y sí, ya todos aman a su querida "Jacky", no pueden evitar llamarla "amada", jeh. Bueno, como a Nefud todavía no lo dominó por completo la maldición, aún puede controlarse a sí mismo…, pero no por mucho tiempo… George es demasiado ágil como para que lo hieran, pero no por mucho tiempo…**

**Mi querida León Dorado: No te hagás problemas por eso, yo no me hago drama, ¿sí? Lo de George…, bueno, en este fics no se sabrá aún de su doble personalidad. Nefud tratará de eliminar a su competencia, y sí, irá con ellos al templo. ¿No has estado bien? ¿Acaso estabas enferma?**

**Mi querida Aldi: no, por ahora Nefud no le hará nada a Norrington, pero no prometo nada el capítulo que viene…, jeh. No, a Jack no creo que se le limpie la conciencia. ¡Qué bueno que ya tenés a tu compu en condiciones!**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos leemos en mi próximo capítulo!**

**¡Las quiero un montón!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	53. En el Templo de la Hechicera

**Capítulo 52: En el Templo de la Hechicera**

El capitán Jack Sparrow y todos sus compañeros de aventuras estaban sorprendidos ante la majestuosidad y el aire siniestro que tenía aquel enorme templo de piedra enclavado en la ladera de la desértica montaña.

Era un edificio enorme, de varios metros de altura. El polvo de varias décadas se había acumulado sobre su estructura tapando segmentos de los gravados y esculturas de un antiguo arte árabe que daban magnífica forma al viejo templo.

Como no había animales viviendo en aquel lugar, la soledad y el silencio provocaban un sentimiento de turbación sobre los viajeros.

-¡Esto es un castigo de Satanás¡Es el Templo de la hechicera! –exclamó el muchachito árabe, cuyo nombre era Yamil Jiah y seguramente tendría unos 16 años de edad.

-Esto es… increíble… -apenas dijo Elizabeth.

-¿De dónde salió? No estaba allí antes –opinó Will.

-Creo que el tener a Jack cerca de aquí, hizo que de alguna forma el templo se mostrara –fue la dubitativa opinión de tía Dalma.

-¡Y todo gracias por este hermoso caballito que me guió hasta aquí! –exclamó agradecido mientras abrazaba al dichoso animal provocando que el camello se pusiera celoso. Luego, con picardía bien disimulada, agregó:

-Estoy seguro de que es el templo que estábamos buscando, lo presiento...

-Obviamente, capitán Sparrow. No creo que haya otro templo que se aparezca de esa manera así como así –James replicó fastidiado cayendo en la trampa literaria de Jack.

-¡Oh¡Cómo me gusta cuando usted se pone así! –exclamó melosamente la pirata mientras se le colgaba del brazo provocando que el comodoro se incomodara y se pusiera rojo como un tomate ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos los demás.

-¿Lo-lo dijo a propósito, verdad¿Para que yo le replicara?

-Claro, viejo. Quería fastidiarlo un poquito¿sabe? –le sonrió con aquella manera tan atractiva que tenía.

Al verlos llevarse tan "bien", Nefud Yidda no pudo evitar ponerse celoso, y entonces, horrorizado, se dio cuenta que había caído en la maldición de la hechicera. El gran orgullo del temible bandido del desierto había sucumbido bajo los "encantos" de un hombre transformado en mujer¿cómo podría mostrarse entonces ante los demás como el legendario ladrón de Arabia¡Todos se reirían de él por haberse enamorado de un hombre¡¡Su reputación estaba completamente destruida!!

-¡Maldito! –acusó a Jack mientras lo apuntaba amenazadoramente con una de sus estropeadas espadas gemelas-. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

-¡¿Eeeh?! –exclamó el acusado poniendo cara de inocente mientras se refugiaba detrás del comodoro Norrington-. ¡Protégeme, Norry!

-¡No se atreva a hacerle daño¡Antes tendrá que vérselas conmigo! –amenazó de inmediato el oficial mientras se interponía entre su "amada" y ese rufián.

-¡Lo mismo digo yo! –se incluyó el joven Will mientras sacaba su espada dispuesto a defender a la "indefensa" dama en apuros.

-Pues yo le ayudaré, Jidda, detesto a ese pirata tanto como usted –fue la sorpresiva intervención del almirante, quien aún se encontraba muy enojado por la actitud de su amigo James.

El apuesto árabe no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues en su corazón sabía que no odiaba a esa hermosa mujer¡simplemente la amaba!

-Ya basta de pelear por tonterías y entremos de una vez –ordenó la joven Swann completamente agotada e irritada por culpa de las tonterías de Jack. ¡No veía la hora de liberarlo de aquella endemoniada maldición para así poder recuperar a su prometido!

-Tiene razón, vamos de una vez que para eso hicimos este viaje tan largo –apoyó tía Dalma mientras se habría paso entre ellos y marchaba directo hacia la enorme entrada de aquel viejo edificio.

Mientras todos comenzaban a seguirla en completo silencio dando por terminada aquella disputa degradante, Jack se quedó parado por unos segundos un tanto ofendido.

-Yo no soy una tontería… -murmuró para luego salir caminando tras de ellos. Pero antes de que se uniera al grupo, todos comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos que provenían del desierto.

-¡¡Mi señor¡¡Mi señor!!

Todos se volvieron, y grande fue su sorpresa (sobretodo para Nefud Jidda) cuando vieron a tres hombres vestidos de negro montados sobre unos corceles que venían directo hacia ellos.

-¡¡Mi señor¡¡Mi señor!! –volvieron a decir con un tono entre alegría y preocupación, y una vez que llegaron hasta donde su amo se encontraba, desmontaron de inmediato.

-Mi señor¿se encuentra usted bien¿Qué está haciendo en el Lugar Prohibido? –preguntó el más culto de los tres mirando receloso hacia los desconocidos hasta que sus ojos reconocieron a la mujer desaparecida-. ¡Mi señora¿Se encuentra usted bien¿No le hicieron daño estos sujetos¿Por qué se escapó de nuestro campamento?

Jack se encontraba completamente apabullado por tantas preguntas, una detrás de otra, así que no pudo contestarle con celeridad. Realmente estaba asombrado por lo mucho que lo había tenido en cuanta aquella banda de rufianes.

-Nosotros estamos bien, Al sha'ab, pero tengo malas noticias…

-¿Cuáles, mi señor?

Entonces, Nefud dirigió su mirada hacia el capitán Sparrow, torció la boca con disgusto y frustración y le respondió un tanto reticente a hacerlo, pues se sentía bastante humillado.

-Nuestra "señora", resultó ser un pirata de mala muerte llamado Jack Sparrow.

Los recién llegados abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que su querido líder les había dicho.

-¡La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera! –exclamó sorprendido Al sha'ab, un hombre delgado y alto con aspecto de ser el más lúcido y juicioso de todos.

-¿Entonces no es una mujer¡¿Es un hombre?! –apenas pudo decir otro de sus hombres, Tima, uno de cuerpo rollizo y de baja estatura.

Pero Abha, el más fornido y alto de todos, nada dijo, sólo se mantenía cruzado de brazos mirando detenidamente hacia el desconcertado capitán del Perla Negra. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué era lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

-¡Eso significa que todos hemos caído en su maldición, mi señor! -Exclamó muy preocupado Al sha'ab-. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato o perderemos la cordura!

-Eso ya lo sé¡pero nadie sabe con exactitud lo que tenemos que hacer! –replicó Nefud con ansiedad.

-¿Y si acabamos con su vida? –fue la repentina y fría propuesta del gigantesco Abha mientras desenfundaba su sable turco.

Al escuchar semejante propuesta, Jack nuevamente buscó refugio detrás del afligido comodoro Norrington, lo que provocó que Will y George volvieran a ponerse celosos.

-Eso no es necesario, guarda tu arma –dijo tranquilamente tía Dalma-. Todos estamos aquí por el mismo problema: Jack Sparrow.

Se acercó sensualmente hacia el grandote para luego tocar suavemente sus poderosos músculos poniendo a Abha bastante tenso. Luego, la pitonisa se dirigió hacia Nefud Yidda y le dijo:

-Si quieres volver a recuperar tu vida y la de tus hombres, te sugiero que te unas a nosotros para buscar la manera de romper este hechizo. ¿Qué dices?

Luego de mirar a sus hombres, Nefud dirigió una penetrante mirada hacia la causante de su orgullo herido, quien sólo se hacía el tonto poniéndose a juguetear con el tricornio del irritado comodoro Norrington.

-Iré con ustedes –decidió al final.

-Nosotros también iremos con usted, amo Yidda –secundó Al Sha'ab para desgracia de Tima y Yamil, quienes eran los más cobardes de todos-. Estoy seguro que le seremos de gran ayuda

-Pero ni se les ocurra ponerle una mano encima a la capitana Jacky¿entendido? Sino tendrán que vérselas conmigo –amenazó Will Turner con su conocida actitud de caballerosidad.

Los árabes lo miraron enfurecidos y ofendidos por aquella amenaza, pero Elizabeth decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas pasaran a planos mucho más peligrosos.

-¡Por favor, Will, ya todo quedó aclarado¡Deja de comportarte ridículamente por culpa de la bestia de Jack!

El pirata aludido torció la boca con disgusto al escucharla hablar tan mal de él.

-Vamos, entremos de una vez para acabar con esta locura –ordenó el almirante Jacobson mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia la entrada del templo. Los demás comenzaron a seguirlo después que se hubieran mirado entre sí con cierta desconfianza, y luego de haber mirado detenidamente al culpable de todo aquello.

Cuando casi todos habían ingresado por la gran puerta de piedra, Jack, quedándose de pie, sólo frente a la entrada, dijo:

-¿Y creen que yo estoy feliz con todo esto¡Besé al comodoro Norrington, por todos los diablos!

Mientras lo veían entrar al edificio cargado con varias botellas de ron, el corcel, que se encontraba junto a los otros camellos y caballos, relinchó de tristeza al verlo partir. De alguna manera, el caballo presentía que jamás volvería a ver aquella hermosa mujer.

Una vez adentro del Templo de la Hechicera, todos se vieron obligados a encender las antorchas que llevaban para poder ver con mayor seguridad el camino que seguían, pues aquel sitio se encontraba inmerso en la más completa oscuridad.

No habían "puertas" en aquel lugar, simplemente grandes y hermosos marcos de mármol bien elaborados por hábiles manos de escultores, separaban los pasillos de las enormes habitaciones, todo ello cubierto por el polvo del desierto de varias décadas, en dónde vivían cientos de insectos, ofidios y toda clase de arácnidos venenosos. La oscuridad y el tenebroso silencio invadían todo el lugar, así como también sobre los corazones de nuestros aventureros.

Todo el grupo caminaba con cuidado por los diversos corredores del templo, pero muchas veces, alguno de ellos siempre tropezaba con muebles viejos, telarañas u otro desagradable ser vivo.

-Parece que no fuimos los primeros en venir… Este lugar está lleno de trampas -opinó el comodoro Norrington mientras miraba sin ninguna aprensión varios esqueletos clavados en las paredes por varias flechas que seguramente habían salido por los orificios que habían en la pared opuesta.

-Estas trampas se activaron por estos pobres diablos, ahora no podrán hacernos daño –agregó el almirante Jacobson.

-Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, no creo que nadie más haya desactivado las otras trampas más adelante… -rebatió el capitán Sparrow. Todos lo miraron preocupados, pues sabían que él, o ella, tenía razón.

La visión de aquellos horribles esqueletos dejó muy impresionado a todo el grupo, pero no se dejarían vencer por sus miedos, seguirían adelante hasta alcanzar sus objetivos: romper el hechizo del anillo y destruir la Piedra Mística.

Nadie sabía con exactitud hacia dónde tenían que dirigirse, pero todos seguían a tía Dalma, quien llevaba la brújula de Jack y abría el camino junto al almirante Jacobson, los seguían Will y Elizabeth, detrás de ellos venían Jack y Norrington, seguidos por Nefud y Al Sha'ab, Tima y Yamil. El inmenso Abha era el que cerraba toda aquella procesión, manteniéndose muy alerta por si acaso algo peligroso se aproximara por detrás del grupo para atacarlos.

-Tengan mucho cuidado en caerse al suelo, hay muchos escombros en el camino –advirtió George mientras ayudaba a la pitonisa a pasar por encima de una columna rota que se encontraba en el polvoriento suelo de piedra.

Poco faltó para que Elizabeth se cayera al tropezarse con una piedra, pero fue Will quien rápidamente la detuvo sujetándola por la cintura. Mientras sus ojos se cruzaron por algunos segundos, el joven Turner sintió que algo en su corazón se había encendido como un chispazo, algo que le había hecho recordar momentáneamente todo el amor que le había profesado a aquella joven y bella mujer.

-… Elizabeth… -murmuró tiernamente mientras rozaba suavemente con su mano la sonrojada mejilla de su ex prometida.

-Will… –ella apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre al sentir que le faltaba el aire y le temblaban las piernas. ¡Si tan sólo todo volviera a ser como antes!

Pero aquel romántico momento duró solamente unos cuantos segundos, pues Will volvió a perderse dentro de la maldición que lo consumía, y sus ojos sólo vieron a un antiguo amor. Era a Jacky Sparrow a quien él amaba ahora.

Entonces, el joven aprendiz de herrero retiró sus manos de la adolorida muchacha para centrar su atención en el objeto de sus pensamientos: la capitana Jacky Sparrow, quien estaba en compañía del odioso comodoro James Norrington.

_-¿Por qué diablos lo escogió a él¡Si es uno de sus peores enemigos! _–Pensaba muy molesto y desconcertado al ver con qué buena camaradería se llevaban aquellos dos, bueno, si se le podía decir "buena".

Como Jack era una persona de naturaleza libre, aventurera y curiosa, no cesaba de husmear por cada lugar en el que pasaba, con las esperanzas de encontrarse con algún maravilloso tesoro. Ante la preocupación y enojo de James, la pirata tocaba todo lo que se pareciera a una palanca con la idea de abrir algún pasadizo secreto.

-Ya deje de hacer eso, Jack, va a meternos en problemas –se quejaba el oficial.

-¡Bah!, yo sé lo que hago¿sabe? –se burló mientras seguía palpando la pared de mármol buscando lo que quería encontrar.

James se calló, pues veía que resultaba en vano tratar de convence a alguien tan terco como una mula.

-¿Por qué besaste a James, Jack¿De verdad lo elegiste a él¿Acaso ya no puedes hacerle frente a la maldición? –preguntó de repente la hija del gobernador de Port Royal, sorprendiendo al aludido.

-…Bueno, pues… yo… -el capitán Sparrow no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate¿realmente había necesitado tener que besar a Norry¿O acaso había sido una excusa para poder volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos¿Acaso ahora él era un eunuco¡NO¡Eso jamás!

-¡Vamos¡Rápido¡Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que oscurezca¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo precioso! –exclamó Jack muy nervioso mientras pasaba a través de sus compañeros, eludiendo las preguntas de Elizabeth y las suyas propias por temor a darse cuenta de la verdad por la que había cometido semejante barbaridad.

Nadie dijo nada, pero la actitud extraña del capitán del Perla Negra les daba la respuesta por sí sola.

Sólo caminaron unos metros más por un largo y oscuro corredor hasta que llegaron a un enorme salón completamente vacío, en las paredes podían verse las esculturas de pedernal de guerreros árabes gigantes con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, en cuyas manos llevaban enormes sables gemelos.

-Turbantes, chalecos, pantalones bombachos y babuchas. Típica vestimenta árabe –comentó el almirante mientras alumbraba las esculturas talladas sobre las enormes paredes.

-Más bien, eso es un estereotipo –replicó Jack mientras comenzaba a tantear dichas paredes en busca de alguna palanca o algo parecido.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Elizabeth mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.

-Busco algún pasaje secreto que me conduzca hacia un fabuloso tesoro.

-Le dije que eso puede meternos en problemas –advirtió James por enésima vez

-¿Tú nunca aprendes, verdad? –inquirió tía Dalma con una tenue sonrisa.

-Soy todo un burro –replicó Jack dedicándole una pícara sonrisa.

Mientras el pirata seguía con sus pesquisas, Nefud Yidda observaba a la mujer que le había robado el orgullo. Claro que quería vengarse por haberlo tomado por un tonto¿y qué mejor manera que romper la maldición y así no tener ningún problema en hacerle daño?, porque ahora la veía tan bella, que no tenía el coraje de ponerle siquiera un dedo encima. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el hombre con cara de pocos amigos que siempre estaba cerca de ella, cuidándola, ése a quien la pirata había acusado de ser su secuestrador, quien en realidad había resultado ser su amante. Nefud lo odiaba a muerte, sí, lo odiaba y sentía envidia por él sin comprender bien el porqué, aún negándose que podía ser los efectos de la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera. Por otro lado, la idea original de casarse con la pirata, aún lo atraía, pues había imaginado (y estaba muy seguro de ello), que con ella hubiera sido tremendamente feliz bendecido con vástagos incomparables.

El apuesto árabe estaba pensando en todo ello hasta que algo en las estatuas de piedra caliza le llamó la atención, como si aquella enrome figura de cuatro metros lo hubiera mirado por un pequeño instante.

-¿Qué pasa, mi señor Nefud? –le preguntó Al Sha'ab muy preocupado al notar la expresión de extrañeza de su amo.

-… Hay algo en éste lugar que no me gusta… -respondió.

-Eso es verdad –habló de repente la pitonisa-. Yo también siento algo maligno en el ambiente. Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que pase algo malo.

De pronto se escuchó un ¡CLICK! y al capitán Sparrow exclamar alegremente:

-¡Sí¡Encontré una palanca!

Sin darle importancia a las estupideces de su "amigo", Elizabeth había estado rozando suavemente con sus delgados dedos la superficie de piedra de aquella estatuas, pero cuando oyó lo que había dicho tía Dalma, ésta se había dado media vuelta para preguntarle algo sobre los poderes de la hechicera, sin darse cuenta que la enorme estatua había alzado su gigantesca espada para partirla en dos.

-¡¡CUIDADO!! –Will advirtió del peligro a su ex novia, pero como ésta se había quedado como petrificada muerta de miedo al ver tan cerca su final, que el muchacho se arriesgó y se lanzó sobre ella empujándola fuera del alcance de la espada, cuyo filo agrietó el piso de loza por la enorme fuerza con que el golpe fue descargado.

-¡Dios mío¿Estás bien Will? –inquirió la joven entre asustada y preocupada por su novio al ver que su brazo sangraba.

-No te preocupes, Elizabeth, so-solo fue un rasguño… -trató de restarle importancia a su herida, ya que no era de gravedad, pero al verla tan afligida por él, casi volvió a recordar el amor incondicional que alguna vez había sentido por ella-. Elizabeth, yo…

-¿Sí? –la chica se puso ansiosa al querer saber lo que él intentaba decirle, pero no pudieron seguir con la conversación, ya que notaron con horror que las enormes estatuas esculpidas sobre las enormes paredes de piedra, comenzaron a separarse de ellas para poder atacarlos libremente con sus peligrosos y pesados sables de pedernal.

-¡Ups! –fue lo único que pudo decir Jack al ver lo que había provocado.

-¡Horror¡Las estatuas cobraron vida¡Van a acabar con nosotros! –gimió el obeso Tima poniéndose completamente histérico.

-¡No! Si nos van a enseñar a jugar al críquet… –fue la aguda réplica del suspicaz pirata.

-¡Tenemos que tumbarlas de alguna manera! –exclamó Nefud Yidda mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para crear un buen plan de ataque.

-¡La puerta se está se está cerrando! –advirtió el jovencito Yamil.

Y efectivamente, todos vieron con horror que una pesada piedra plana había comenzado a bajar por la puerta de salida que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, si lograba cerrarse por completo todo estaría perdido, ya que la otra puerta por la que habían entrado la estaba bloqueando una de aquellas gigantescas estatuas.

-¡¡Sujétala, Abha!! –ordenó urgentemente el líder de los bandidos, por lo que el gigante musculoso actuó de inmediato y llegó a tiempo como para detener la caída de la puerta de piedra con sus poderosos músculos.

-¡¡Todos salgan por esa puerta de inmediato!! –ordenó el almirante Jacobson, sabiendo muy bien que jamás derrotarían a esas cosas con las armas de fuego que poseían-. ¡Yidda¡Ata el extremo de tu látigo en aquella columna! –le ordenó apresuradamente al árabe, quien se le había quedado mirando por unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquel hombre.

-¡Entendido! –asintió, y haciendo lo que le habían indicado, de un latigazo ató el otro extremo del látigo en la columna, y justo en ese momento, uno de los gigantes de piedra se tropezó con el látigo perdiendo el equilibrio, entonces cayó de bruces al suelo, destruyendo a uno de sus compañeros con sus propias espadas al caerse.

-¡Excelente trabajo, señor Yidda! –lo felicitó el almirante, a lo que el árabe sólo hizo un gesto sin importancia, pero sintiéndose muy orgulloso en su interior.

A todo eso, y viendo que corrían grave peligro, el comodoro Norrington trataba de convencer a Jack de que se marcharan de allí antes de que les pasara algo malo.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de inmediato, Jack! –le pedía nerviosamente mientras lo tomaba por el brazo.

-C-creo que tiene razón, Norry –admitió el pirata mientras veía asustado a una de las enromes estatuas dirigirse hacia ellos con claras intenciones de eliminarlos.

Por poco sucumbieron los dos bajo un terrible golpe de espada que fue a incrustarse en la pared, que lo único que logró fue que el techo comenzara a venirse abajo por pedazos aplastando a varios de los guerreros de terracota. Muy asustados por correr con la misma suerte, todos nuestros protagonistas huyeron a través de la puerta que el inmenso Abha sostenía con dificultad, pero uno de ellos no lo logró, y fue el obeso Tima quien pereció bajo una pila de escombros tras haber liberado al joven Yamil a quien se le había atorado su pie en unos escombros.

-¡¡TIMAAAAA!! –exclamó Nefud Yidda mientras extendía su brazo muy adolorido al ver que uno de sus hombres había muerto sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Al Sha'ab y Will lo detenían por la fuerza para evitar que entrara nuevamente a aquella mortal habitación, en dónde aún habían un par de guerreros de terracota en pie-. ¡¡TIMAAAA!!

Luego de que Abha soltara la pesada piedra y la puerta quedó sellada, todos permanecieron en respetuoso silencio por el compañero caído, el pobre Yamil no paraba de llorar a su pobre salvador.

Al verlo sollozar tan desconsoladamente, Nefud Yidda se llenó de ira e impotencia, y lo volcó todo hacia la persona que había provocado todo aquello.

-¡¡Maldito infiel, todo esto fue por tu culpa!! –y sorprendiendo a todos, el adolorido árabe sacó el cuchillo de la manga de su camisa y se lo clavó en medio del pecho al desprevenido Jack Sparrow, pero, ante la pasmo de todos, no logró hacerle ningún daño.

-¡Ma-maldición¡Lo olvidé¡No puedo hacerte daño! –se quejó mientras observaba el cuchillo totalmente limpio sin rastros de sangre alguna.

-¿Ahora ya te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Jack con seriedad-. Eso es justamente lo que yo hago con el mono de Barbossa, desquitar mi frustración con él. –el pirata no parecía estar molesto por aquel ataque-. Acepto mi culpa por haber activado esa trampa. Aún así, yo no tengo la culpa de que ése pobre gordito haya muerto, pero sí estoy muy orgulloso de él por haber dado valientemente su vida por el niño… ¿Acaso tú no lo estás también¡Fue la muerte más honorable que existe!

Yidda bajó la cabeza entristecido al igual que sus compañeros árabes, pues sabía que aquella extraña mujer tenía toda la razón, así que no permitirían que un arrebato de ira les borrara la acción tan heroica de su fiel Tima, a quien muchas chicas y compañeros habían tachado de gordo cobarde en el pasado. Ahora, dando su vida por otro, había demostrado cuánto valía.

-Sigamos adelante, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer más que acabar de una vez con ésta maldición –el almirante aconsejó gravemente mientras comenzaba a caminar por el oscuro pasillo. Poco a poco, los demás comenzaron a seguirlo, menos Norrington y Jack, quienes se habían quedado rezagados a causa de una manía de éste último.

-¡Por Dios Santo, capitán Jack Sparrow¿Acaso no aprendió la lección¡Ya deje usted de hacer eso que en cualquier momento nos meterá otra vez en problemas! –pedía James muy nervioso y molesto-. ¡Ya marchémonos de aquí de una vez!

-Claro que aprendo de mis errores, ahora nadie está conmigo si llega a pasar algo malo.

-Pero YO sí lo estoy –se ofendió mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra.

-Usted no cuenta. –Hizo un ademán de menosprecio con la mano mientras seguía buscando, y luego agregó:

-¿Es que acaso no quiere encontrar un gran tesoro y vivir cómodamente por el resto de sus días sin tener que arriesgarla en las batallas? –preguntó la pirata sin prestarle demasiada atención mientras seguía presionando cada sector de la pared buscando algún ladrillo suelto que le revelara la entrada a algún pasaje secreto que lo llevara a un fabuloso tesoro.

-¡Pero no muerto! –exclamó muy molesto mientras tomaba a la pirata por el hombro justo cuando esta logró hundir una baldosa de la pared.

-¡Eureka¡Encontré el pasaje! –festejó, pero éste festejo no le duró mucho, pues de repente y ante las sorpresa de todos (que aún no se habían alejado mucho), el piso se hundió bajo sus pies provocando que Jack cayera al vacío junto al comodoro James Norrington. Inmediatamente después, el piso volvió a cerrarse ante el desconcierto de los presentes sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Oh, por Dios¡Espero que los dos estén bien! –apenas pudo decir Elizabeth.

-¡¡JACKY!! –Will exclamó completamente aterrado mientras se lanzaba hacia el lugar donde se había cerrado el suelo y trataba inútilmente de abrirlo, pues estaba completamente sellado, ni siquiera volviendo a presionar el ladrillo de la pared volvía a abrirse.

-Jacky… -murmuró apesadumbrado mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo, dándose por vencido.

-Tenemos que seguir adelante, señor Turner –le dijo el almirante tratando de dominar su angustia al pensar que su amigo James podría haber perecido en aquella trampa-. Norrington quizás haya muerto, pero tu amigo pirata no puede morir, recuérdelo. Nada podemos hacer al respecto más que seguir buscando lo que sea que encontremos para poder romper este hechizo¿entendido?

-Entendido…, almirante Jacobson… -el muchacho tubo que aceptar de mala gana lo que le pedía aquel hombre, pues sabía que tenía razón.

Muy preocupados por la suerte que pudieron haber corrido el capitán Jack Sparrow y el comodoro Norrington (por quien en realidad no les interesaba mucho su bienestar), volvieron a retomar su camino esperando que no los sorprendiera otra trampa mortal.

Sólo tía Dalma pensaba en las consecuencias que podían acarrear el que Jack estuviera a solas con el comodoro Norrington, claro, por si acaso éste último estuviera con vida luego de semejante caída.

_-Jack, cediste ante los designios de la maldición frente a nosotros. Ahora me pregunto¿Hasta cuándo podrás soportar la tentación? Eres un ser pervertido y no me sorprendería que hicieras una locura, sólo espero que el destino te de una mano y no cometas ninguna tontería con aquel hombre, ya que la maldición del anillo se hace cada vez más fuerte en la mente y corazones de todos". _–pensó un tanto afligida-. _¿Acaso estarás tan "enamorado" como para ser capaz de convertirte en la "señora de Norrington"?_

**Notas de una Autora sin Internet:**

**Bueno, como acaban de leer, he terminado de escribir este capítulo sin poder conectarme a internet para publicar el capítulo anterior. Me dije: "Si no logro publicar el capítulo 51 para cuando haya terminado el capítulo 52, me iré a un cyber a bajarlos". Y bien, aquí me tienen, navegando en el cyber luego de haber intentado varias veces de gravar los datos en un disquete para al fin gravarlos en un CD. **

**Espero que estos capítulos les hayan gustado mucho.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora con nuestro capitán Jack Sparrow que estará a solas con la persona a quien la maldición y su corazón eligieron?**

**¿Podrán ustedes contarme lo más importante de la tercera parte de la peli de "Piratas del Caribe" ya que yo todavía no podré verla?**

**Todo esto y mucho más, se verá en mi próximo capítulo: "La Increíble Decisión de la Capitana Jacky Sparrow".**

**Quiero que sepan, que pase lo que pase, núnca dejaré de escribir este fics hasta que lo termine, ok? Salvo si me pasa lo que a todo el mundo alguna vez...**

**¡Espero sus emails!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Las quiero un montón!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	54. La Inesperada Propuesta de Jacky Sparrow

**Capítulo 53: La Inesperada Propuesta de la Capitana Jacky Sparrow**

La caída había sido muy vertiginosa en un comienzo, pero luego la pared comenzó a tomar paulatinamente una forma diagonal, por lo que golpearon contra ella, no con mucha fuerza, y ambos rodaron por ella por espacio de unos segundos interminables hasta que, de repente, el piso-pared se terminó y los dos cayeron pesadamente contra otro sucio suelo de tierra apisonada.

Adoloridos y atontados, permanecieron sobre el suelo por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que recuperaron totalmente sus cinco sentidos y dejara de darles vueltas la cabeza.

Una vez que se incorporaron y se sacudieron las ropas comprobando que no estaban heridos, el capitán Jack Sparrow y el comodoro James Norrington no podían creer lo que les había pasado; separados de los demás, estaban en un lugar completamente oscuro, lúgubre y solitario, así que tendrían que depender del uno al otro para salir vivos de aquel atolladero.

-Le dije que no se pusiera a jalar las piedras, capitán Jack Sparrow, mire ahora en el grave problema en que nos ha metido –acusó James inmediatamente con su habitual antipatía.

-¡Bah! Saldremos de esta, confíe en mí –replicó el acusado haciendo una mueca de indiferencia para luego darse la media vuelta y tratar de marcharse por un corredor tenebrosamente oscuro, que creyó ver, seguido por un molesto oficial de la armada real.

Ambos chocaron cómicamente contra una durísima pared de piedra.

-¡Ouch! No creí que aquí habría una pared… -dijo el capitán del Perla Negra mientras se frotaba su adolorida nariz.

-¡Jah! ¿Y así quiere que confíe en usted? ¡Sería lo mismo que confiar mi vida a la Peste Negra! ¡Usted es un pirata por el amor de Dios! –se quejaba mientras se restregaba la golpeada nariz-. ¡Estamos en la completa oscuridad!

Sonriendo burlonamente, Jack dio vuelta la cara y le preguntó:

-¿Y entonces por qué está conmigo?

-¡Porque yo estaba a su lado cuando usted presionó esa maldita palanca!

-¿Y porqué está siempre a mi lado?

-¡Pues porque…! –James no supo qué contestarle, pues sabía muy bien el motivo: estaba enamorado.

-¡Porque tengo que vigilarlo ya que usted es un enemigo de la corona inglesa! –mintió.

-¡Ah! Justamente eso es lo que me fastidia de usted, no es lo suficientemente valiente ni sincero como para expresar lo que siente. Usted no habla con sinceridad, comodoro.

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! –James se sintió ofendido, ¿cómo se osaba ese sucio pirata a difamarlo de esa manera?

-¡Ya, ya! Dejémonos de discutir tonterías –Jack batió las manos fastidiado por la escaramuza-. Tenemos que pensar en la forma de iluminar nuestro camino.

-Eso es fácil, y usted también lo sabe –replicó con ironía.

-¿A qué se refiere? –se alarmó.

-Me refiero al ron, mi desestimado pirata, el ron –fue la terrible y cruel revelación.

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡EL RON, NO!! –exclamó espantado mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-¡No se niegue, podemos utilizarlo como combustible para la llama! ¡Déme una botella inmediatamente!

-¡No! ¿Y qué le hace pensar que llevo mi amado ron conmigo?

-Lo conozco lo suficiente, y sé que tiene varias botellas de ron que le robó a mi amigo George escondido entre sus ropas.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Infamias! ¡Injurias! ¡Le apuesto que no tengo ni una sola gota de ron sobre mí!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo le apuesto a que tiene por lo menos una sola botella de ron!

-¿Y por qué no viene a averiguarlo? –lo desafió con malicia.

-¡Eso es justo lo que haré! –Y el comodoro picó el anzuelo como un tonto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y dejándose llevar por la bronca del momento, James se lanzó hacia donde creía que se encontraba Jack, y poniéndole las manos encima, lo abrazó y comenzó a registrarlo concienzudamente hasta que sus manos apretaron un par de cosillas suaves y blanditas en el pecho de la pirata.

-¡Rayos! –Fue lo único que dijo al soltar bruscamente a la impúdica mujer-. ¡Le toqué los…! ¡Lo siento! –Norrington estaba rojo como un tomate y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Pero la reacción del supuesto Jack Sparrow fue algo que el comodoro no se esperaba…

-¡Uf! Vaya que lo disfruté… -suspiró la pirata con gran malicia y picardía mientras se arreglaba la ropa-. Debo felicitarlo, mi querido Norry, manosea usted muy bien.

-… Idiota… -murmuró el oficial completamente humillado al darse cuenta recién que todo ello había sido una treta de aquel degenerado pirata.

-Vamos, no se enoje. Aquí tiene la botella de ron que tanto me pedía –dijo mientras la sacaba de la chaqueta y se la alcanzaba-, usted se la ganó.

Enfurecido, James se la arrebató de las manos, luego se rajó un poco de tela de la camisa y colocó el trozo dentro de la botella como si fuera una mecha, que acto seguido, la encendió en el otro extremo con unos cerillos que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos, consiguiendo finalmente, la tan ansiada luz.

Por fin los dos pudieron ver con alguna claridad el sitio donde se encontraban. El lugar en donde habían caído era una habitación de piedra, no muy grande, con un enrome hueco cuadrado que se encontraba arriba, (que era por donde ellos habían caído). Pero había una salida de aquel lugar, un pasillo largo, oscuro y tenebroso por el que decidieron recorrer con las esperanzas se salir de aquel siniestro lugar laberíntico.

Mientras caminaban en completo silencio sosteniendo aquella improvisada antorcha en una de las manos del comodoro, y corriendo las telarañas con la otra, el capitán Sparrow no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse por la cómica situación de hacía un rato.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –inquirió Norrington muy molesto.

-La cara que seguramente usted puso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tocando, viejo.

-A mí no me pareció nada divertido, capitán Sparrow.

-¡Oh, vamos, Norry! ¿Qué le pasa ahora? ¿Por qué está tan odioso conmigo? Bueno, si yo fuera el apuesto y atractivo hombre que solía ser (y me extraño mucho, lo confieso), lo entendería. Pero como ahora soy una bellísima y sensual dama por la que usted muere, me parece extraño tanta agresión de su parte, y...

-¡Ya cállese si no quiere que lo ensarte como a una salchicha! ¡Y ya no me llame "Norry"! –exclamó con un tono de ansiedad y desesperación.

-Bueno, como diga su señoría… -dijo Jack mientras hacía un gesto de "¿y a éste qué le pasa?".

A pesar de haberle reprochado su conducta, a James no le gustaba tener que hablarle de esa manera, pero desde que habían encontrado el templo, se había dado cuenta que pronto perdería a la mujer que amaba en cuanto encontraran la manera de romper el hechizo, ¡y eso no lo podía soportar! ¡Perderla sería perder la razón de su existencia! ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? La pirata quería volver a ser quien era antes, borrar todo rastro de aquella atrevida mujer que lo había conquistado sin remedio aquel día que apareció sobre la cubierta de su nave perseguida por un pirata, aquella mujer que se había tropezado sobre él haciéndolo sentir que volvía nuevamente a la vida después del rechazo de Elizabeth, aquella mujer que lo volvía loco con su adicción al ron y a la palabrería sin sentido (pero muy sagaz a la misma vez), aquella mujer que le tomaba el pelo como a un tono, aquella mujer que sabía comprarlo con sólo un tierna mirada de cachorrito, aquella mujer que lo había hecho reír con sus ocurrencias, aquella mujer que lo había besado aquella noche lluviosa sobre el Perla Negra para salvarle la vida, ¡aquella mujer por la que daría su vida sin dudarlo un solo instante! Se le rompía el corazón pensando en todo eso, pero tenía que contener su angustia, tenía que aceptar la triste realidad, pues muy dentro de su ser, sabía que aquello jamás podría haber dado resultado, jamás. ¿Pero qué pasaba con el trato que había hecho con Lord Beckett? Le llevaría la Piedra Mística, claro estaba, ¿pero sería capaz de entregarle a su amada? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Primero preferiría verla desaparecer tras la verdadera identidad de Jack Sparrow que entregarla en manos de aquel cruel hombre especulador.

_-"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué haré?" _–pensó desesperado, pero de repente, el capitán Jack Sparrow comenzó a cantar despreocupadamente una de sus canciones piratas favoritas, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna en su vida:

-Yo-ho, yo-ho un gran pirata soy. Saqueamos, robamos, sin miedo hasta el fin. Brindad compañeros Yo-ho. Nos gusta pelear, hay que destrozar. Brindad compañeros Yo-ho…

-¡Demonios! –se molestó el comodoro al verlo tan indiferente sin saber todo el dolor que le estaba provocando-. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerse a cantar en una situación como ésta? ¡Es usted un imbécil!

-¡Un momento, comodoro Norrington! –el aludido alzó las manos igualmente molesto y cansado-. Desde que entramos a este lugar no ha hecho otra cosa que fastidiarme. Puedo soportar su pedantería, pero el que me esté aguijoneando con sus continuas pullas a pesar de mis intentos de llevarnos bien, eso no lo puedo soportar, ¿sabe?

-¡Jah! ¿Llevarnos bien? ¿Fastidiarlo? ¡Por favor! ¡Si usted es el que siempre está molestándome con sus impertinencias! –luego agregó con un tono bastante hiriente:

-Usted no es más que un pirata mediocre convertido en una asquerosa ramera.

Sí, James Norrington estaba desesperado, adolorido, confundido, y sobre todo, perdidamente enamorado. Él no podía manejar toda aquella maraña de sentimientos encontrados, así que, asustado y frustrado, no pudo cometer peor error que arremeter cruelmente contra la persona a quien amaba con locura.

Fue una de las pocas veces que Jack Sparrow se había sentido ofendido y humillado por otra persona, y eso, era algo que no lo podía soportar, sobre todo, viniendo de otro hombre. Sobre todo, viniendo de ESE hombre por quien había renunciado a su orgullo masculino frente a los demás. ESE hombre a quien había besado para salvarle la vida.

-Creo que esto tendremos que arreglarlo con un duelo de espadas, comodoro –resolvió el pirata muy decidido mientras desenfundaba su sable.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –aceptó mientras hacía lo mismo que él/ella, y dejaba a un lado la botella/mechero.

_-Prefiero morir en tus manos que tener que traicionarte _–pensó con determinación.

No hubo más cruces de palabras, los dos se lanzaron inmediatamente al ataque, descargando y recibiendo poderosos golpes de espadas por igual. Utilizando toda clase de artimañas honestas y deshonestas, los dos peleaban por igual, pero Jack Sparrow tenía una gran ventaja: nada podía matarlo mientras llevara el anillo puesto.

Saltos, acrobacias, técnicas de esgrima, espadazos sin ningún sentido artístico, trampas, todo era válido en aquel combate desesperado en dónde solamente el comodoro Norrington salía herido por el filo del sable de Jack. No eran heridas importantes, no lo pondrían en peligro, pero aún trataba de enfadarlo más y más para que lo atacara a muerte.

El capitán Sparrow sentía que los ataques de Norry se hacían cada vez más peligrosos y violentos, como si tratara de obligarlo para que lo atacase con más fuerza, como si quisiera ser eliminado. No entendía el por qué se su actitud, pero no quería seguirle el juego por más ofendido que estuviera, no quería matarlo, no era ese su estilo ni tampoco su fin.

Pero el frenesí de la pelea no podía detenerse, pues la desesperación y el agravio aún permanecían en sus corazones y ninguno de los dos dejaría de combatir hasta haberse descargado, pero algo pasó que decidió que el destino cambiara radicalmente hacia un posible futuro entre ellos dos.

Mientras más enfrascados se encontraban en su ajuste de cuentas, una gran baldosa que había pisado Norrington se había hundido para dejar sorpresivamente un pozo sin fondo por donde el comodoro perdió pie y cayó en él ante los sorprendidos ojos de la pirata.

-¡¡NORRY!! –gritó asustado.

Todo hubiera terminado muy mal para James Norrington si Jack no lo hubiera tomado rápidamente por la muñeca deteniendo así su caída, pero con tan mala suerte, que el mismo peso del comodoro hizo que el capitán Sparrow perdiera el equilibrio y cayese también por el pozo, pero éste pudo aferrarse rápidamente al borde del pozo con su mano libre mientras mantenía aferrado a James con la otra.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que los dos terminaran de asimilar la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban, y entonces, la infatigable lengua de Jack Saparrow entró en acción:

-¡Uf! ¡Pero qué pesado resultaste ser! –protestó la pirata mientras trataba de soportar el peso de aquel hombre todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero con horror sentía cómo su pequeña mano femenina comenzaba a soltarse de aquel borde de piedra.

-¡Jack! –exclamó James desesperado al darse cuenta que no soportarían mucho tiempo así-. ¡Suéltame ya!, no tenías por qué haber arriesgado tu vida por mí, no podrás soportar el peso de los dos… ¡Sálvate tú!

Era raro que el inflexible comodoro Norrington prefiriera que Sparrow salvara su vida a costa de la suya, pero prefería a eso que tener que perder o traicionar a la mujer que tanto amaba.

-¿Estás loco o eres un eunuco? ¿Crees que te dejaré morir así como así? Si juntos nos metimos en éste lío, junto saldremos de él.

Resultaba extraño escucharle decir eso. ¿Acaso el aprovechado y egoísta capitán del Perla Negra: Jack Sparrow estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por otra persona? ¿Y sobre todo arriesgar su vida por uno de sus enemigos? Nadie creería esto si lo escuchara de la boca de alguien, pero el amor (o en este caso: el hechizo) obra de formas misteriosas sobre todo tipo de personas, hasta con las que son crueles o egoístas.

-¡No! ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Moriremos los dos si no me sueltas!

-Te equivocas… Norry. Yo no puedo morir, pero tú sí… ¡Uf! ¡Y es por eso que no te puedo soltar! –Jack comenzó a sentir como si su hombro comenzara a separarse de su antebrazo. Era un dolor terrible.

-¡Tonto! ¡Suelta mi mano de una vez! ¿Acaso no me odias? ¡Si no lo haces, tú también caerás y no sé lo que habrá abajo!

-¡Bah! Pareces el perico de Cotton diciendo lo mismo cada rato… No pienso soltarte y punto. Ya verás cómo lograré que subamos de nuevo… ¡Uy! –se asustó al resbalar una vez más. Faltaba poco para que cayeran al vacío, ya que solamente se estaban sosteniendo por la punta de sus dedos femeninos.

-¿P-pero porqué? No lo entiendo, somos enemigos… ¡podrás liberarte de mí de una buena vez! ¡Yo te juro que cuando vuelvas a ser el capitán Jack Sparrow te perseguiré hasta lograr matarte! ¡Suéltame inmediatamente si no quieres tenerme como a tu peor enemigo! ¡¡Juro que te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo cuando vuelvas a ser aquel maldito pirata que tanto desprecio!! ¡¡Pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho!!

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Ya cállate!! ¡No puedo hacerlo, maldita sea! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡No te soltaré! ¡Soportaré todo lo que tenga que soportar, pero no te soltaré! –La testarudez de James comenzó a sacar de quicio a Jack. Muy molesto y frustrado, éste sabía que si no fuera que estaba bajo los efectos de la maldición, no dudaría en soltar a su enemigo con tal se salvar su pellejo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía el corazón ni las ganas para hacerlo.

-¡¿Pero por qué no quieres hacerlo?! ¡¡No lo entiendo!! ¡¡Explícate!!

-Po-porque yo… yo… ¡¡No puedo!! -Las palabras no se salían de sus labios, su orgullo lo impedía, además, odiaba "abrirse" y mostrar sus sentimientos.

-¡Entonces me soltaré yo mismo! –exclamó el oficial completamente perdido en la desesperación mientras trataba de zafarse de la mano de su amada. Pero ésta no se lo permitió.

-¡¡Madición!! ¡¡No puedo permitir que te mueras sin antes haberte fastidiado hasta el cansancio!!

Si esa era la manera de decirle a James lo mucho que lo estimaba, no fue nada comparado al enorme esfuerzo que hizo Jack Sparrow para izar al comodoro hasta que este pudo tomarse del borde, subir y ayudarla a subir también.

Cansados, nerviosos y estresados, ambos permanecieron acostados en el suelo por largo rato, impactados por la terrible situación que tuvieron que vivir.

-¡¡Todo esto es por culpa de la maldición!! –exclamó de pronto el comodoro Norrington mientras se sentaba y golpeaba sus puños con furia en el duro suelo.

-Ya cálmate, Norry. Por fin nos encontramos en el templo y muy pronto dejaré de ser esta belleza femenina para luego convertirme en el atractivo masculino que solía ser… -replicó Jack tranquilamente sin incorporarse, permaneciendo tendido como estaba, al lado de James.

-Eso… Eso es lo que me mortifica… -fue la sorprendente revelación de éste para la sorpresa de la pirata-. Te perderé para siempre y no sé qué será de mí…

La flamante capitana del Perla Negra se sentó, mirando muy sorprendida a aquel sujeto que abrazaba sus rodillas con la cabeza escondida en ellas.

-¿Por eso era que te comportabas como un verdadero patán conmigo? –le preguntó.

-Sí… Estaba asustado… ¿Qué será de mí cuando desaparezcas de mi vida? ¡Ni la bella Elizabeth me provocó tanto dolor y aflicción como tú!

Permanecieron en silencio por largo rato entes de que Jack Sparrow hiciera su más grande y sorprendente declaración:

-No creas que eres el único que está sufriendo aquí, Norry, pues aunque no se note y no me guste admitirlo, yo también estoy muy confundido, ¿sabe?

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió el comodoro muy sorprendido mientras alzaba la cabeza y la miraba con detenimiento.

-Bueno, yo… ¡Ejem! Es por culpa de la maldición… Entiendes, ¿no? No soy yo… –No pudo evitar ponerse colorado-. Estoy confundido por el poder que ejerce sobre mí.

-¿Qué poder? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo del hechizo. Me hace dudar… ya sabes, de mí mismo…

James lo observó con mayor interés, provocando que la capitana se sonrojara hasta las raíces de los cabellos.

-… Yo tampoco…, yo tampoco tengo deseos de… de perderte. –Le dijo al fin, a duras penas y dejando a James estupefacto.

-Jacky, yo…

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Necesito valor para seguir confesándome! –lo detuvo con una señal de su mano para luego llevarse a la boca la botella de ron para así beber de su fuerte contenido. El comodoro calló respetuosamente, esperando con ansiedad lo que ella de revelaría.

-Mira –comenzó luego de beberse un buen poco de ron-, tú y yo no podemos estar separados, pero tampoco podemos estar juntos. ¿Sabe? Le propongo esto: ¿qué le parece si decidimos no romper con la maldición y me quedo así para siempre para que los dos podamos tener una excelente, lujuriosa y clandestina relación deshonesta? Yo sigo siendo un pirata y usted sigue siendo un oficial. Si desea, puede casarse con quien quiera, pero tenga por seguro que podremos vernos secretamente cada vez que lo deseemos. ¿Qué le parece? ¿No resulta genial esta idea? ¡Al final todos seremos felices!

Todo eso lo dijo como en una ensoñación, como si lo estuviera imaginando.

El comodoro Norrington abrió enormemente los ojos, impresionado por semejante propuesta sucia y pecaminosa, que sólo podría venir de un sujeto tan depravado como aquel pirata.

-¡No! ¡Me niego terminantemente! –exclamó muy molesto y alarmado, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie-. ¿Cómo se atreve a proponerme semejante cosa? ¡Yo soy todo un caballero!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No finja tanta rectitud, comodoro! –Jack se levantó y se aproximó con su típico balanceo-. En cada uno de nosotros hay un ser degenerado que desea desatarse de tantas reglas aunque sea una sólo vez en su vida, ¿sabe? Me refiero al "libertinaje".

James lo miró un tanto pensativo, dudando de sí mismo y de su deber frente a la corona inglesa. ¿Sería capaz de arriesgar su alma y su cuello por una mujer pecaminosa?

-Sé que todo esto es y será una locura, Jacky, pero… ¿No sería mejor que nos desposáramos?

-¡¿Desposarnos?! ¡Jah! ¡Eso sería desastrosamente aburrido! –se burló la pirata exagerando el tono-. ¡Ni loco pienso perder mi libertad!

Luego, mucho más decidido con su plan, se acercó aún más al intranquilo hombre y le dijo con tono tentador:

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta la idea, Norry? –Lo tomó del brazo y lo sintió estremecerse bajo su poder seductor-. ¿No te gusta la idea de divertirte haciendo cosillas indecibles y degeneradas conmigo, ocultos ante toda una sociedad aburrida y sistematizada? –Entonces, la pirata acercó sus labios hacia su oído para murmurarle más palabras sugestivas-: ¿Acaso no te gustaría sentir el placer de hacer lo incorrecto? ¿Pecaminoso? ¿Prohibido? ¿Totalmente inconfesable? No te imaginas las cosas sucias que puedo hacerte… ¿sabe?

Totalmente alarmado y abochornado, Norrington se apartó bruscamente de ella y la miró detenidamente.

-Tú… Tú me harás perder la cabeza… -dijo-. ¡Ambos estaremos condenados al infierno por cometer semejante pecado!

-No existe el pecado si existe el amor… -la desinhibida pirata se le acercó otra vez y colocó sus hermosas y delgadas manos sobre su pecho.

James se le quedó mirando, confundido, pero atraído hacia sus sensuales caricias y dulces palabras.

-Esto es una completa locura… -apenas pudo decir.

-Será entonces nuestra locura, Norry –le respondió mientras llevaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y acercaba su rostro al de él.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de fundirse en un apasionado beso, James murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos:

-Está bien, acepto tu propuesta. Prefiero condenar mi alma al infierno por toda la eternidad en una terrible agonía antes que entrar al cielo sin ti, mi amor… -pasó cariñosamente sus brazos por la delgada cintura de ella.

-Eres un patético romántico… -le replicó mientras por fin lo besaba con indecible pasión.

Sí, el capitán Jack Sparrow había tomado una increíble decisión; completamente desesperado y sabiendo que ya no podía hacerle frente a los impulsos femeninos que la maldición le imponía, había decidido entregarse al hombre que había elegido. Después de todo, no le parecía una mala idea vivir un amor prohibido, más bien le parecía una idea muy atractiva. Lo único que iba a cambiar en su vida, era su cuerpo y nada más, todo lo demás seguiría siendo lo mismo, o mejor. Y por supuesto que detrás de tanta pasión había un beneficio para él, ya que sabía perfectamente que el comodoro lo protegería de cualquier intento de ser eliminado por la flota naval. En otras palabras, ahora tenía un aliado importante dentro de la armada real inglesa y eso lo beneficiaría enormemente. Además del placer, también tendría la libertad total para actuar con su piratería en el mar caribeño.

_-Eres todo mío, mi querido comodoro _–pensó con malicia mientras lo besaba sin ningún sentimiento de aversión-. _Ahora tendré a alguien que me permita vivir tranquilamente como pirata sin temor a que me persigan y me condenen a la horca._

**Notas de una Autora sin Internet:**

**Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿se lo imaginaban? El capitán Sparrow comenzó a dejarse arrastrar por la maldición, pero no por eso dejará de ser tan oportunista. ¿Realmente sentirá algo por su "Norry"? ¿O realmente lo está utilizando como a todos los demás? Creo que el capítulo que viene será el último de esta onceava parte, Jacobson hará algo que nadie se la esperaba. ¡Pronto comenzará la última parte que rebosará de plena acción!**

**¡Bienvenida a mi loquísimo fics, Flor Pirata! ¡Espero que te siga gustando mi historia! Jack ha tomado una decisión muy seria junto a Norrington, pero ambos no han tomado en cuenta "ciertos" inconvenientes de la Maldición…**

**Mi querida Sweet Adiccion: ¿A qué te refieres con que te enseñe a atraer personas? ¿Te refieres a los fics? ¿O a otra cosa? ¡Con gusto te ayudaré!**

**Mi querida Pisom: Muchas están catalogando a Will como "cursi", pobrecillo, aún le falta sorprenderse aún más. Como ves, Norry no se ha matado, ¡pero semejante sorpresa se llevó ahora! ¿Me contarás algo de la peli?**

**Mi querida Jackelin Sparrow: ¿Te quedaste ahora mucho más boquiabierta que antes? ¡¡SI!! ¡¡JACK ES UN CORRUPTOR!! **

**Mi querida Aldi: ¿ya estás mejor con tu voz? No te preocupes, el que me cuenten la peli jamás me la han arruinado, ¡siempre me olvido lo que me cuentan! ¡Jeh! Esa cabecita pervertida… yo también peco con eso, pero no puedo escribir algo así aquí, ¿no?**

**Mi querida Isa.Leonhart: Jack no tiene remedio… Norry se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, y a aceptado la pervertida propuesta de Jack… La reconciliación de Will con Elizabeth tendrá MUCHO que ver más adelante para romper la maldición.**

**Mi querida CeledrianMoon: ¿te sorprendió la decisión que Jack tomó acerca de su "nueva" vida? Siempre, siempre Jack encuentra la manera de sacarle partido a las cosas, ¿no? **

**Mi querida Janita: ¡Que envidia te tengo a vos y a tus amigas! ¿Me contarás algo de la peli? Mirá que yo no me hago drama si me la cuentan. ¿Todos los malos mueren? ¿TODOS? Sé por buena fuente que filmarán otras dos pelis más de Piratas del Caribe.**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: Veo que te gustó mucho este fragmento que resulta muy revelador para mi siguiente fics. …Es que a veces me brilla la inventiva literaria…, jeh. Bueno, ya hablando en serio, cuando por fin pueda ver la tercera parte de Piratas, podré poner a Chou Yun Fat en el fics. Es un misterio hasta para mí saber si Norry está enamorado o hechizado por Jacky.**

**¡Odio tener que venir al Cyber teniendo Internet en mi casa! (Bueno, ya no lo tengo, ¡snif! **

**¡Las quiero como no tienen idea!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**Hace un rato ví la peli de Riddick "Pitch Black" (Oscuridad Total), ¡Escribiré un fics sobre él!**

**Más tarde veré la peli china "So Close" por I-Sat. **


	55. Traición

**Capítulo 54: Traición**

Luego de haberse prometido mantenerse fieles al trato que habían hecho entre ellos dos, ambos siguieron su camino por aquel sucio y oscuro corredor, siempre con cuidado para no activar ninguna trampa, bueno, en realidad, James siempre se veía obligado a evitar que Jack se pusiera a tocar las baldosas de las paredes con la manía de encontrar algún tesoro escondido; pero a parte de eso, tenía que soportar escuchando su eterna locuacidad sobre sus proyectos futuros.

-¿Te imaginas? –le decía desvergonzada pirata-, ¡haremos tantas cosas! Primero, podré piratear a gusto sin que ninguna nave de la armada me persiga, porque tú te encargarás de evitarlo, ¿verdad? Segundo, podré visitar Port Royal como tu prometida: "Katrina Watson" y emborracharme en sus tabernas, contigo, si quieres. Tercero…

-Un momento. –Se paró de golpe el comodoro provocando así que Jack chocara contra él. Y dándose media vuelta, con aspecto de enojado, le dijo seriamente:

-Te dije claramente desde un principio, que si ibas a ser mi prometida: NA-DA DE RON.

-¡Oh, vamos! –se quejó se inmediato-. ¿Vas a prohibirme lo que más me gusta? ¿Qué te parece si yo te prohibiera…, este…, bueno… ¡El té! ¡Eso! ¡El té! ¿Qué te pareciera si yo te prohibiera tomar el té? Ustedes los ingleses son locos por el té, ¿no?

-También nos gusta las bebidas, Jacky. El whisky o el brandy, por ejemplo. –Le dijo con una sonrisita mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía caminando bajo la luz de la botella de ron, seguido por la pirata.

-Hagamos una cosa –siguió conversando el capitán del Perla-, ¿qué te parece si solamente tomo ron cuando ejerza mi rol de pirata y no lo tomo cuando sea tu "Katrina Watson"?

James la miró divertido y le contestó con gran tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo. –Y siguió su camino. Más, el ex capitán del Perla Negra se detuvo unos momentos para pensar con picardía: "Pero sí tomaré otras cosas, mi comodoro. Jeh jeh jeh. Nadie me prohíbe el alcohol". Y lo siguió.

-Tenemos que encontrar lo que estamos buscando antes que los demás, para así poder destruirlo –comentó el comodoro.

-Lo malo es que sabemos que no sabemos lo que estamos buscando, entonces, ¿cómo destruir lo que no sabemos que estamos buscando? –inquirió Jack con su eterna palabrería lógica.

James lo miró pensativo, sabía que la pirata tenía razón, pero si querían estar seguros de su futuro como amantes, primero tenían que destruir "eso" que desconocían para evitar así la transformación de mujer a hombre de Jack.

-¿Qué les diremos? –inquirió James un tanto avergonzado y preocupado por lo que dirían los demás al enterarse de sus planes.

-Nada –le dijo tranquilamente-. Ellos no tienen por qué meterse en nuestras vidas.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo… -no pudo evitar bajar los ojos-. No tienes una imagen que cuidar…

-Claro que la tengo, y a esa imagen no le importa un rábano lo que dicen los demás –le replicó mientras tomaba la botella-antorcha de la mano del oficial, y después de dirigirle una mirada picarona, le dijo:

-Conmigo aprenderás a divertirte despreocupadamente, ¿sabe? –y fue él (o ella), quien siguió caminando.

James se le quedó mirando, y antes de seguirla, murmuró:

-Eso es justo lo que me preocupa…

Habrían pasado seguramente media hora dando vueltas por los oscuros corredores hasta que se dieron con la mala sorpresa de que al final de aquel largo pasillo, no había salida alguna, lo que provocó que entraran en la desesperación.

-¡Maldición! –se quejó el comodoro-. ¡Lo único que nos faltaba! ¡No hay salida! ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

-Pues, jalar cosas –fue la simple respuesta de Jack.

Entonces, viendo que no había otra forma, ambos se pusieron a trabajar buscando en las paredes y el piso, algo que abriera cualquier puerta. Pero justo cuando comenzaban a desesperarse nuevamente al no encontrar nada, el comodoro divisó algo en el techo. Una cabeza de piedra de águila, y como estaba bastante alto, decidió que Jack trepara a su espalda para tirar de dicha cabeza.

-Súbete arriba mío –le propuso mientras se disponía a recibirla.

-¿Por delante o por detrás? –preguntó maliciosamente la pirata con una mirada en la que brillaba la lujuria.

-¡Por Dios, Jack! –Se quejó mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate-. ¿Es que no puedes tomarte nada en serio? Te digo que subas a mi espalda y tires de esa cosa para ver qué pasa.

-¡Oh! Debiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio –comentó haciéndose el inocente-, porque yo pensé que tú querías que yo…

-¡Ya cállate y sube de una buena vez! –pidió el comodoro a punto de salirse de sus casillas.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya subo, pero no te enojes –replicó Jack mientras se colocaba detrás de él, quien se había inclinado para facilitarle la subida, y se trepaba por su espalda ayudándose con algunos pataleos y bruscos agarrones. Luego de haberlo pateado varias veces, haberle desarreglado la casaca, tirarle el sombrero, jalarle malintencionadamente del cabello, nuestro abusivo capitán pudo sentarse sobre los hombros del pobre hombre.

-¿Sabes, viejo? –le dijo-. Estar en esta posición me hace pensar en algunas cosillas sucias para hacer…

-Tú fíjate si eso es o no es una palanca, Jack –le replicó fastidiado.

-Está bien… Pero qué aburrido eres –se quejó mientras tomaba la cabeza del águila con su mano derecha y la tironeaba.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando la palanca bajó más haciendo un ¡Clik! Para después abrirse lentamente frente a ellos, de par en par, una puerta de piedra, dejándolos atónitos frente a un enorme salón ricamente adornado, que misteriosamente se encontraba iluminado por enormes y viejos candelabros de plata exquisitamente elaborados. Las paredes de mármol pulido estaban cubiertas con las más bellas y finas alfombras árabes, en el bruñido piso se encontraban de tanto en tanto alguna que otra piel de algún animal de caza.

Pero no solamente aquel lugar era impresionante por sus riquezas, sino también por sus innumerables objetos de hechicería, como ser: pequeñas y grandes botellas que contenían líquidos extraños, diferentes partes de animales disecados, objetos místicos, imágenes de dioses y demonios, velas, libros y pergaminos.

Todo aquel extraño y atrayente lugar, daba una extraña y pasmosa impresión.

-Éste es el lugar, no hay duda…Lo encontramos por fin… -murmuró el comodoro Norrington sorprendido.

Luego, nuestra extraña pareja, Jack y James, entraron a dicha habitación, siempre actuando de diferente manera: el primero con gran confianza y fascinación, y el otro con gran cuidado y recelo.

-Debemos tener cuidado con lo que toquemos, Jacky, podríamos caer en alguna trampa o ser hechizados por algu… ¿Jack? –James se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a su "prometida" tomando toda clase de objetos de plata y oro para luego esconderlos entre sus ropas.

-¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo? –le preguntó muy molesto poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué, no se nota? Estoy recogiendo algunas cosas… -le respondió con total frescura mientras seguía con su acto de rapiña.

-¡Pero estás robando! –exclamó escandalizado su compañero.

Al escucharle decir eso, la pirata inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él con los brazos típicamente extendidos mientras hacía un gesto de negación con su dedo índice.

-¡No, no, no! Estás muy equivocado, Norry –le decía apresuradamente mientras que a la misma vez le colocaba suavemente las manos sobre su pecho y aproximaba el rostro al de él-. Estas cosas dejaron de tener dueño desde que aquella hechicera desapareció, por lo tanto, teóricamente solo estoy "recuperando" estas cosas para que ningún otro las robe, ¿sabe?

-Jack, no soy un estúpido, sabes que no puedes engañarme con las tonterías que dices. TÚ, ESTÁS ROBANDO –le remarcó suspicazmente.

-Pero puedes fingir, ¿no? –le contradijo sonriéndole compradoramente como sólo él/ella sabía hacerlo.

Y sin darle tiempo para que le replicarla, la capitana Sparrow comenzó a cargarlo con diferentes y costosas cosas, tales como anillos, amuletos, algún que otro objeto de platería, etc.

Mientras James sostenía con dificultad todas las cosas que Jack le encajaba, le dijo:

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto. Tenemos que buscar "eso" que podría romper el hechizo para luego destruirlo.

-¿Y para qué tanta prisa? Seguramente los demás aún se encuentran lejos de este sitio evitando todo tipo de trampas. Nosotros tomamos un atajo, tenemos tiempo de sobra –le dijo con gran tranquilidad mientras sacaba una hermosa alfombra de la pared y se la colocaba sobre los hombros de su compañero.

-Pareces un rey persa –le dijo luego de mirarlo detenidamente.

-¿Qué sabes tú de reyes persas? –le replicó el comodoro con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Tanto que te sorprenderías saber lo mucho que sé sobre muchas cosas… -le rebatió suavemente mientras lo tomaba por la solapa de la casaca y lo obligaba a que se agachara un poco. Comprendiendo lo que ello significaba, James llevó mansamente sus labios a los de ella y los besó con enorme ternura.

A Jack ya no le importaba mucho besar a un hombre, pues sintiéndose cada vez más libre en su accionar, se podía permitir nuevamente semejante placer, ya que, después de todo, era un ser totalmente pervertido. Además, ya le resultaban muy gratificantes los besos de su futura "aventura".

Pero justo cuando más entretenidos estaban, William Turner y los demás, hicieron su aparición bajando rápidamente por unas escaleras de granito y entrando por la entrada principal del cuarto místico para darse con semejante espectáculo.

-¡James! –exclamó el almirante Jacobson ingratamente sorprendido.

-¡Jacky! –exclamó también el joven Will Turner igualmente decepcionado.

Y ante las miradas estupefactas de todos, la sobrecogida pareja dejó de besarse inmediatamente, entonces, mientras James soltaba asustado su pesada carga provocando que ésta se le cayera sobre sus pies provocándole un tremendo dolor y haciéndolo saltar cómicamente de un sólo pie; Jack trataba de desviar la atención de todos a hacia otra cosa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin llegaron! Pensé que algo malo les había pasado –les dijo con una ridícula y fingida sonrisa-. ¡Encontramos lo que estábamos buscando!

-No te hagas el tonto, Jack –le rebatió Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos bastante escandalizada-. ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Acaso besándose?

-¿Besándonos? Pues no, solamente estaba fastidiándolo un poco… Ya sabes cómo me gusta hacerlo ver como a un tonto… -fue la ridícula explicación de la pirata.

-Cómo me gustaría que me fastidiara así a mí… -murmuró Will como en un ensueño, como si estuviera imaginando dicha escena.

-¡¡Will!! –se enfadó la chica al escucharlo decir semejante barbaridad, distrayéndola del asunto de Jack y James.

-Me alegra que no haya muerto nadie más –les dijo el comodoro mientras se arreglaba un poco la ropa y daba un suspiro para calmarse un poco-. ¿Acaso no se toparon con otras trampas?

-Pues, algunas, pero sobrevivimos –fue la cortante respuesta del almirante mientras lo miraba con fijeza-. Y por lo que veo, ustedes dos salieron muy bien de aquella trampa.

Sí, había un doble sentido en aquella oración, pero como ese asunto "pintoresco" no era el tema principal por lo que habían hecho semejante viaje, tía Dalma se paró en el centro de la habitación y les llamó la atención a todos diciéndole:

-He aquí el lugar en donde la hechicera Jetzabel practicaba la magia –les rebeló con su extraña voz-. Les sugiero que nos separemos para poder buscar mejor aquello que podrá romper la maldición del anillo y romper el poder de la Piedra Mística.

-¿Y cómo sabremos que lo hemos encontrado si no sabemos lo que es? –preguntó el capitán Sparrow.

Tía Dalma lo miró unos instantes con su sonrisa tan enigmática y le respondió:

-Ustedes lo sabrán en cuanto lo vean.

Un tanto perplejos con aquella extraña respuesta de la pitonisa, todos se pusieron manos a la obra para comenzar a buscar "aquello" que querían encontrar entre todas las cosas que habían en la habitación en donde se estaban ahora.

Mientras miraba una cosa allí, otra cosa allá, Nefud Yidda permanecía en absoluto silencio aún impactado por lo que había visto al llegar allí. Había estado tan ilusionado con la idea de casarse y tener hijos con aquella mujer, que al verla besándose con aquel infiel como si nada más importara, le había terminado de herir aún más su orgullo maltratado.

_-Tengo que deshacerme de él… _-pensó con determinación mientras miraba de reojo al comodoro Norrington-, _o demostrarle a ella que soy mejor que él…, mucho mejor que él._

Preocupado por el fututo de su relación con la versión femenina de su peor enemigo, el comodoro se acercó disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba Jack fisgoneando, y le preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Jacky? Si alguno de ellos encuentra antes que nosotros la fórmula para poder transformarte, no podremos contra todos ellos, y mucho menos con el almirante Jacobson.

-Déjamelo todo e mí, Norry –le tranquilizó sin volverse a mirarlo mientras buscaba entre algunos pergaminos antiguos-. Cuando sea el momento oportuno, entraré en acción.

Viéndolos cuchichear en secreto a los dos, el almirante George Jacobson se aproximó inmediatamente hacia donde estaban ellos para tomar a James bruscamente del brazo y llevarlo a parte.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te está pasando, James? –le reprendió con aspereza-. ¿Acaso él y tú están tramando algo a nuestras espaldas?

-¡Claro que no! –respondió muy molesto, ¿quién diablos era ella para tratarlo como si fuera un niño? ¿Quién era ella para decirle lo que tenía o no qué hacer? Pero no podía revelarle su plan, no hasta que encontraran ese "algo" que rompería el hechizo de Jack, entonces ahí sí sería rebelado todo ante todos.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, el almirante atacó en donde más le dolería a su amigo: su deber como oficial de la armada.

-Le recuerdo, comodoro James Norrington, que usted sirve a la corona y no a usted mismo.

Aquello fue un duro latigazo sobre el honor de Norrington, ¿acaso sería capaz de traicionar a su deber y a su patria por los amoríos con una pirata? Entonces, sin quererlo, comenzó a dudar.

Pero aquello no era todo, Geroge (Isabel) tenía aún más qué decirle:

-Sé también, que usted hizo un trato con Lord Cuttler Becket. ¿Acaso piensas romperlo?

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –inquirió muy sorprendido y preocupado.

-Lo he averiguado. Y sé también que él prometió promoverte al puesto de Almirante si le entregabas la Piedra Mística y el condenado del capitán Jack Sparrow. ¿No es así? Dime… ¿lo vas a hacer?

James se quedó completamente mudo, ¿cómo explicarle a su mejor amigo que ahora prefería quedarse con la capitana Jacky Sparrow antes que ser promovido a Almirante, cuándo ni él mismo podía explicarse tamaña decisión?

-Escucha, mi buen amigo –comenzó a decirle Isabel con un tono más suave, pero igualmente serio, mientras le ponía una mano al hombro-: tú sabes que siempre quise lo mejor para ti, pero también he notado que te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos y tus resentimientos… Dime con sinceridad: ¿qué te prometió ella?

James lo miró sorprendido y George siguió hablando:

-¿Qué te prometió ella? ¿Acaso te dijo que te amaba? ¿Te dijo que sería tuya? ¿Qué te prometió? ¡Dime! –algo desesperada, le colocó la otra mano en su otro hombro para poder mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te está utilizando? ¡Por Dios, James! ¡Lo que ella te haya dicho es una completa mentira! ¿Cómo creíste que ése maloliente pirata accedería a entregarse a ti como si nada? ¡Tú eres un hombre y sabes lo que eso significa! ¡Él jamás accedería a entregarse así como así perdiendo su honra masculina! Pero si lo hizo…, si lo hizo, te apuesto a que te pidió algo a cambio, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso crees que eso es amor verdadero? ¡Él es el capitán Jack Sparrow! ¡Recuérdalo! ¡No pierdas la oportunidad de tu vida por una mentira! ¡Lo más importante ahora es tu ascenso! ¡Para eso vivimos! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Nuestra carrera militar!

-Yo… -Norrington no podía decir nada para contradecirlo, pues sabía que su amigo tenía toda la razón, absolutamente toda la razón. Pero, había algo que no le permitía aceptarlo por completo, muy en su interior, aún creía en su querida pirata, pues ella había arriesgado su vida por la de él…

_-¡Un momento! _–se dijo a sí mismo-. _-¡Él jamás pudo arriesgar su vida por mí, puesto que él no puede resultar muerto gracias a ese anillo! _–Y luego, mientras agrandaba sus ojos a causa de tamaña revelación, pensó mientras sentía que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos-: _Ella me mintió, sólo pensaba utilizarme para sus malos propósitos en el futuro… ¡Pero que tono he sido!_

Al verlo dudar, Isabel le propuso algo que lo dejó muy preocupado:

-Tú quédate tranquilo, estás bajo la influencia del hechizo, por eso actúas así. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Mientras George trataba de convencer a Norrington para que cambiara de parecer, Elizabeth Swann, quien se encontraba rebuscando entre los libros de un anaquel, se sorprendió al encontrar en un viejo libro polvoriento, un pergamino dorado. Parecía ser muy importante, así que llamó de inmediato a tía Dalma.

-Déjame verlo… -le pidió la pitonisa extendiendo una mano al llegar junto a la joven, quien se lo entregó de inmediato.

Una vez en sus manos, lo abrió y lo examinó detenidamente; aunque ella no sabía leer el árabe, supo de inmediato que aquello era una de las cosas que buscaban. Todos notaron que una sonrisa extraña y algo siniestra se dibujó en su moreno rostro.

-¡Lo encontramos al fin! ¡Éste pergamino de oro tiene mucho que ver con la Piedra Mística!

Al escuchar la palabra "oro", a Jack se le iluminaron los ojos. Tía Dalma continuó hablando:

-Necesito ayuda para leer esto…

-Ve a ayudarla, Al Sha'ab. Tú siempre entendiste de estas cosas… -le dijo su amo Nefud Yidda.

Rápidamente, el inteligente árabe se puso manos a la obra y se unió a tía Dalma para ayudarla a leer el pergamino. Mientras ellos descifraban el texto, todos los demás se miraban con nerviosismo sin saber a ciencia cierta a lo que se atenían. Sólo Jack Sparrow se dedicaba a entretenerse un poco robando algunas cosas de valor mientras James Norrington permanecía en silencio absoluto, con cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados, decidiendo su propio futuro y el de Jack.

-Excelente… -se oyó decir por fin a la pitonisa llamando la atención de todo el mundo luego de unos interminables minutos-. Ahora sabemos con exactitud lo que dice este pergamino. Escuchen bien: Un fragmento del pergamino dice: "Aquel que coloque su nombre al final del texto, se convertirán en el Amo y Señor absoluto de los asombrosos poderes de la Piedra Mística".

Todos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por la sencilla manera de adueñarse de dicha piedra, sencilla pero le daba un enorme poder a quien fuera su dueño.

-¿Entonces, lo que debemos hacer es borrar el nombre del Shake Aí Tel Aviv para que pierda sus poderes? –se aventuró a preguntar el joven Will Turner mientras hacía su gesto característico de achicar sus ojos.

-Evidentemente, ESO es lo que tenemos que hacer, mi querido muchacho –le replicó Jack con ironía, pero inmediatamente después, el pirata se inclinó un poco hacia tía Dalma y le preguntó un tanto dubitativo:

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-Aquí dice que se puede "cambiar" el nombre del antiguo dueño con una gota de sangre de quien quiera ser su nuevo dueño… -explicó Al Sha'ab.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podemos dejarlo en blanco? –Preguntó Elizabeth-. ¿Sí o sí tiene que tener un dueño?

-Así es… Eso parece… -respondió el árabe intelectual mientras releía el texto.

-¿Se lo podrá destruir? –inquirió el joven herrero.

-No lo sé –respondió tía Dalma dubitativa mientras que también examinaba nuevamente el pergamino-. Parece ser un objeto muy poderoso para ser destruido fácilmente…

-No sabía de la existencia de semejante piedra… -le comentó Nefud a Elizabeth.

-Es muy peligrosa, te hace creer ver lo que en realidad no existe. ¡Pero es tan real que hasta puede lograr matarte! –le dijo ella-. Pero lo es aún más en manos de un loco, ¡podría dominar todo el mundo con ella!

-Qué interesante… -murmuró el árabe para sí, muy interesado en su poder.

_-¡Con ella podría demostrarle a mi amada lo mucho que le convengo! _–pensó maravillado, e inmediatamente, se puso en acción.

-¡Lánzame ese pergamino, Al Sha'ab! ¡ Abha y Yamil, no dejen que se metan los otros! –le ordenó a sus hombres, quienes reaccionaron de inmediato haciendo lo que él les pedía, sorprendiendo a todos los demás sin dejarles reaccionar ni por un segundo.

Una vez que el pergamino estuvo en sus manos (después del intento fallido de Jack Sparrow de atraparlo en el aire cuando Al Sha'ab se lo lanzó), el temible bandido, Nefud Yidda, festejó victorioso el cumplimiento de su plan improvisado a último momento, y luego de dirigirle una penetrante mirada a la sorprendida y bella pirata, le dijo:

-Ahora verás que yo soy a quien tienes que amar.

-Pero tú no me convienes –le replicó ésta con una leve inclinación mientras extendía sus brazos.

Con el filo de su cuchillo, Nefud se hirió en la yema de su dedo meñique para estampar su sangre en el pergamino, pero de repente, la capitana Jack Sparrow hizo un rápido movimiento, y de un botellazo en la mano (que se lo había sacado de quién sabe dónde), le hizo soltar el pergamino.

Desde ese momento, todo se convirtió en una desastrosa batalla campal, los árabes sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a luchar contra Will, James y George. Paradójicamente, a Norrington le tocó pelear contra Nefud Yidda, su adversario en el amor.

-¡Si te mato, podré quedarme con ella! –le dijo mientras lo atacaba fieramente con su espada.

-¡Jamás permitiré semejante cosa! –le replicó el comodoro mientras contraatacaba con vehemencia.

Yamil tenía un buen futuro como espadachín, pero siendo más joven que el experimentado Turner, éste lo derrotó enseguida arrebatándole la espada.

-Aún te falta mucho qué aprender… -le dijo mientras lanzaba lejos de allí la espada de su enemigo. Pero, la grandeza de Will se terminó cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba por detrás, amenazadoramente.

-¿Por qué no te pones a pelear con alguien de tu tamaño, niño? –le propuso el inmenso Abha, y le lanzó un poderosísimo golpe de puño.

Poco faltó para que ese golpe le volara la cabeza a Will, pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, el muchacho se agachó a tiempo para evitar así el puñetazo. Pero, para sorpresa del joven herrero, ese puñetazo rompió fácilmente uno de los durísimos candelabros de plata, dejándolo atónito.

-Rayos… -murmuró este al darse cuenta contra quien tenía que combatir ahora.

Mientras tanto, el almirante Jacobson y el intelectual Al Sha'ab, se encontraban combatiendo duramente con sus espadas, pero, como era evidente, el oficial era el más ágil de los dos, y no fue ningún problema el arrebatarle la espada a su enemigo hiriéndolo en la muñeca. Luego, tomó al delgado hombre por las ropas, lo miró a los ojos y le apuntó con la espada dispuesto a matarlo. Al Sha'ab, jamás dejó de mirarlo a los ojos desafiadoramente. Pero después de unos momentos, al pensarlo mejor, el almirante le dijo con desprecio mientras lo soltaba:

-Tú aun nos sirves. –Luego, agregó amenazadoramente:

-No te atrevas a seguir combatiendo si no quieres que te liquide.

Y mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo y se acomodaba los pequeños anteojos, el árabe vio cómo aquel peligroso militar se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban peleando Will y Abha.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de que aún les sirvo? –se preguntó extrañado.

Mientras Will Turner seguía evadiendo los poderosos y peligrosos golpes de puño y hacha de su enorme enemigo sin poder herirlo con su espada, grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando el almirante George Jacobson atacó a Abha por la espalda, matándolo en el acto.

-¡¡Abha!! –exclamó muy angustiado Al Sha'ab al ver caer a su compañero bajo la insensible espada del almirante.

-¡¡NO!! –gritó Nefud Yidda al notar lo sucedido, olvidándose por completo del duelo de honor con Norrington, momento que aprovechó el comodoro para desarmarlo.

Como notó que los tres árabes aún tenían ganas de lanzarse contra él, el almirante Jacobson sacó su mosquete y declaró amenazadoramente:

-¿Algún otro desea darme problemas? Les aseguro que terminarán como este mastodonte: muertos.

Todos se encontraban tan impresionados por la sangre fría del oficial, que ninguno hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

-Sucio, pero efectivo. Eso me gusta –dijo tía Dalma mientras tomaba el pergamino dorado del suelo.

¿Qué había hecho a todo esto el capitán Jack Sparrow? Pues, robar tranquilamente ante los molestos ojos de Elizabeth Swann.

-Por lo menos tenemos el pergamino –comentó Will mientras se acercaba al almirante-, ¿cómo vamos a destruirlo?

-De eso, no tienen por qué preocuparse… -declaró Jacobson con un alarmante tono de voz, provocando que todos le dirigieran su atención, confundidos, pero sólo el comodoro Norrington comprendió lo que iba a pasar.

-¿A qué se refiere, almirante Jacobson? ¿Ya encontró la solución? –preguntó Elizabeth.

Y de repente, desde ese momento, todo cambió para nuestros aventureros.

-¡¡Comodoro Norrington, quítele el pergamino a esa bruja!! –ordenó súbitamente el almirante.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –todos se quedaron anonadados.

-¿Me dijo horrible bruja? –se quejó tía Dalma.

Al ver que James no reaccionaba, el oficial de alto mando volvió a exigirle lo mismo, pero esta vez, con más imperiosidad.

-¡¡Comodoro!! ¡¿Olvidó usted que soy su superior?! ¡¡Obedezca!!

Sin oponerse más a sus órdenes, Norrington le arrebató el pergamino a la pitonisa. Will quiso entrometerse, pero Jacobson no lo dejó.

-Tenga cuidado, señor Turner, tengo un arma y tenga por seguro que sé usarla muy bien.

Will Turner tuvo que quedarse quieto, maldiciendo su impotencia, sabiendo que aquel tipo era capaz de cualquier cosa. Entonces, George Jacobson siguió con el plan: inutilizar el poder de la Piedra Mística.

-Ahora, quiero que utilice la sangre de ese tipo muerto para cambiar el nombre del antiguo dueño del pergamino, comodoro.

Y James Norrington así lo hizo, fue hasta el cuerpo, se hincó ante él y con la yema de su dedo índice, levantó un poco de la sangre derramada y la estampó en el pergamino, entonces, el nombre del Shake Tel Aviv desapareció para dar lugar al nombre de Abha, su difunto nuevo dueño.

-Ya está hecho, almirante –declaró el comodoro Norrington mientras se ponía en pie.

-Bien. Ahora reúnase conmigo. Nos marcharemos inmediatamente con el pergamino.

Una vez que James estuvo a su lado, el almirante Jacobson hizo otra declaración ante sus molestos ex compañeros de aventuras:

-Ahora, venga con nosotros, capitán Jack Sparrow.

Todos no cabían en su asombro al escuchar semejante pedido.

-¿Para qué quieres a Jack? –preguntó un furioso Will Turner.

-Explíquele, comodoro Norrington –le indicó impasible el almirante.

James lo miró desconcertado. Sí, su amigo lo estaba obligando a tomar una decisión, la que a él más le conviniera tomar. Tenía que decidirse entre el amor o el deber. Debía ser una decisión rápida, sin arrepentimientos, y ya la había tomado.

-Ustedes se van a sorprender, ¿saben? –les declaró un despreocupado Jack a los intranquilos Will y Elizabeth, muy seguro de lo que James declararía.

Entonces, James Norrington se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de responder con su habitual solemnidad.

-Yo hice un trato con Lord Cuttler Becket de la East India Compay, le entregaría la Piedra Mística y al capitán Jack Sparrow a cambio de que él me promoviera al alto cargo de Almirante. Ésa es la razón por la que he permanecido con ustedes todo este tiempo… -miró a Jack, quien se encontraba muy sorprendido por semejante revelación pero muy alagado a la vez, ya que su "Norry" había rechazado tan anhelado rango por él.

-Sorpréndanse con lo que vendrá –les avisó a sus amigos, quienes lo miraron sin lograr entender lo que Jack les decía. Pero, las cosas no salieron como la pirata creía.

-Voy a cumplir con mi promesa, entregaré el pergamino y a Sparrow a Lord Becket y me convertiré en el almirante James Norrington. –Fue la sorpresiva decisión del comodoro.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, desde este punto comenzará la última parte de esta historia. La parte más seria. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué harán Will, Elizabeth y los demás? ¿James se arrepentirá de su elección? ¿Qué será de Jack en manos de sus enemigos? ¿Pondrá Lord Becket sus manos en el pergamino y en "Jacky"? Jack Sparrow caerá en manos de Ali Tel Aviv? ¿Jacky y Norry terminarán juntos? ¿Jack volverá a ser un hombre? Todo esto, y mucho más en: Última Parte: Carrera Contra el Tiempo".**

**Viendo que muchas de ustedes quieren que Jacky y Norry se queden como pareja, les propongo una cosa: ¿qué les parece si a este fics le hago dos finales diferentes? En un final, Jack vuelve e la normalidad; en el otro final, Jacky y Norry se quedan juntos. A cada final le seguirá una historia diferente, un fics con el capitán Jack Sparrow titulado: "Bajo la Espada de Odín". Y la otra historia como la capitana "Jacky" Sparrow: "El Libro del Destino". **

"**Bajo la Espada de Odín" tratará sobre la vida y desenmascaramiento del almirante Jacobson y su persecución en contra de Jack Sparrow, y la re aparición del sanguinario pirata Morgan destruyendo el futuro de Jacobson buscando la invencible espada de Odín para derrotarlo.**

"**El Libro del Destino" tratará de la capitana Jacky Sparrow buscando la manera de evitar que se cumpla el cercano destino de James Norrington: morir. Pero un pirata también quiere el libro, al igual que Lord Cuttler Becket y un caza piratas.**

**Bueno, espero sus respuestas, chicas, ¡voten por su final favorito o elijan las dos cosas! **

**¡¡Bienvenida a mi fics, CaintlinJeanne!! ¡Espero que te siga gustándo! ¿Qué puedo decirte? Yo aun no he vito la peli, pero trato de no tener muchas expectativas con ella, pues muchas veces uno termina decepcionándose como me pasó con otras películas. Así que no sé si me gustará o no, o también me parezca "ni linda que encanta, ni fea que espanta", como dice mi mamá. En fin, gustos son gustos, ¿no?**

**¡¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Andreaeb182!! ¡Espero que lo sigas leyendo! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! No te imaginas lo importantes que son para mí, que nunca me tuve mucha autoestima… ¡Un millón de gracias! Yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo lo hago, pero sé que si me divierto escribiendo esto, es que es un buen trabajo. ¡Saludos desde Argentina!**

**¡¡Bienvenida a mi loca historia, DarkSerenity!! ¡Espero que te sigas entreteniendo con ella! (Por alguna razón, tu nick me hace acordar de la "Princesa Serenity" de Sailor Moon…). ¿Todo el día leyendo esta historia? ¡Por Dios! ¡Pobres ojos! Bueno, ya sabes lo de mi propuesta, así que espero tu voto.**

**¡¡Bienvenida a mi fics de Piratas del Caribe, Isa Luna!! ¡Espero que lo sigas leyendo! Hace mucho me dije, ¿cómo sería Jack como mujer? ¡Y aquí tienes la respuesta! Jack es un pervertido, no hay duda de eso, ¡pero Norrington no sabe muy bien el camino que debe tomar! **

**¡¡Bienvenida a mi historia, AresShion!! ¡Espero que te siga gustándo! No tienes idea como me divierto escribiendo sobre la "extraña" relación entre "Jacky" y "Norry"… jeh. Trataré de seguir escribiendo así, y, de nada. Y ya sabes, vota, y podrás tener una historia más de ellos dos juntos. ¡Bye, Ana!**

**Mi querida Hikary Kimura: No te preocupes por los reviews, che, que con que los pongas de vez en cuando es suficiente para mí, pues por lo menos sé que sigues estando allí. ¡Suerte con los estudios!**

**Mi querida Aldi: Yo siento lo mismo que vos, no soporto mucho la idea de que se besen, ¡pero resulta algo muy atractivo al fin! Me gustaría saber cómo es tu voz, debes ser una chica muy divertida. ¡Ya veré la peli algún día de estos! Lo de Norrington, ya me lo contaron, ¿pero sabes, qué? Yo ya me esperaba que tuviera ese final, era como que lo estaba presintiendo. Jack más loco… mmm, el pobre no tiene suerte.**

**Mi querida Janita: Ya me suponía que morían Davy Jones, Cuttler Becket y Norrington (éste último haciendo algo bueno al fin, se le notaba desde la primera peli, después de todo, había nobleza en él). Pero lo de que Jack perdiera al Perla en manos de Barbossa, y que Will y Elizabeth se pudieran ver cada diez años, y el que tubieran un hijo, eso sí que no me lo imaginaba. ¡Gracias por contármelo!**

**Mi querida Pisom: ¿Qué clase de encuesta hiciste? ¡¿Acaso saben lo de mi historia?! ¿O se trata de las pelis? ¿Así que Norrington va a la cabeza? O.O Elizabeth Swann no nació para hacerle la vida fácil a nadie, según parece…**

**Mi querida Dafty: todas estamos encantadas con Jack Sparrow, pero esta extraña pareja se las trae, ¿no? Espero que tu comp. no salga volando por tu ventana, yo casi lanzo a la mía, pero le he perdonado la vida…jeh.**

**Mi querida CeledrianMoon: Debe haberte afectado bastante la historia de la peli, ¿no? Pero bueno, así la hicieron. Jack piensa en todo, ¡y Norry también! Yo también pensé que esa idea era pecaminosamente sucia, ¡pero muy inteligente! Me dije: si Jack se quedara así por siempre, ¿no le sacaría el mejor provecho? Norrington resulta, a pesar de su seriedad, muy apocado por el gran carisma de su dichosa "mujer pirata". ¡Me da gusto que veas la diferencia de personalidad de ambos!**

**Mi querida Harriet Sparrow: ¡Un verdadero gustazo saber de ti de nuevo! ¡Mira lo que provoca la desesperación! Y mira lo que provocó el sentido del deber… ¿Qué te parece? ¡Que te vaya bien en el cole!**

**Mi querida Neru Hikari: ¿Qué te pareció este capi? Era algo de suponerse, pero después de haber pasado tantas cosas, uno se llega a olvidar lo que verdaderamente tenía que pasar. Siempre trato de que el suspenso se mantenga, así es más interesante. Este fics puede tener dos finales diferentes y dos historias diferentes. Jacky y James pueden llevarse muy bien si quieren, si se lo permiten. ¿No? Lo de actualizar más seguido, mmm, no lo creo, con sólo una hora al día para escribir, no puedo hacer más. ¡No sabes cuánto lo lamento! **

**Mi querida Sweet.Adiccion: es propuesta deja as****í a cualquiera, ¡hasta a mí! ¡No puedo creer lo pervertido que me sale el personaje! Es que pienso… ¿por qué no? Jack es así, libre y "provechoso". Muy bien, ahí va mi ayuda: 1)- Debes respetar lo más posible la personalidad de los personajes. 2)- Mételos en situaciones que nadie se lo imagine 3)-Pregúntate: "¿Qué haría Jack en una situación como ésta?" 4)- Utiliza signos de expresión, le da vida a la narración. 4)- Disfruta escribiéndola, y déjate llevar por la imaginación. 5)- Lee libros, aunque sean cortos. 6)- Corta el capítulo en el momento justo en que el lector se pregunte: "¿Y ahora qué pasará?" Bueno, espero que te ayuden en algo estos consejos, aunque no soy profesional, siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a otras "escritoras" aficionadas como yo. Alguien me dijo que no debo revelar mis secretos, ¿pero cuáles secretos? ¡Pero si esto no es una competencia para tener más reviews que otras historias, por Dios! Una cosa debo decirte: cada persona tiene SU manera de escribir, como una firma personal. Descubre su estilo. ¿De qué se trataba ese artículo de Internet?**

**Mi querida Leo Black Le-fay: y sí, Jack es un pervertido… Yo aun no he visto la peli, pero en cuanto la vea, pondré mi opinión aquí. Te confieso que yo también le he tomado cariño al personaje de Norrington gracias a lo que escribí de él en este fics. Raro, ¿no? Así que me culpo a mí misma… jeh. ¿Qué salga la cuarta peli sin Will y Elizabeth? Si es así, espero que los escritores se pongan las pilas y cuenten una buena historia, yo no quisiera que echaran a perder un personaje tan bueno por sólo ganar más dinero. Vota si quieres un final alternativo para esta historia, ¿sí?**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: Sabía que te iba a gustar. ¡Gracias por contarme otras cosas de la peli! **

**Nota Especial Sobre el Comodoro James Norrington:**

**Desde que comencé esta historia, me vi un montón de veces las dos pelis de Piratas del Caribe para estudiar los personajes. En un momento dado, mientras escribía este fics y comenzaba a escribir sobre Norrington, pensé: "éste es la clase de hombre que interiormente es noble, que comete errores y que al final paga su deuda dando su vida por otro". No sé explicarlo muy bien, pero ya sospechaba que él terminaría así. No era malo, pero su deber estaba primero, y para dejar en paz a Jack Saprrow, tenía que morir. Yo ya había hecho una mera mención de su destino por boca de tía Dalma, ¿se acuerdan? Resulta un final triste para él, que en mi opinión, no lo merecía. Hay otros personajes mucho más crueles que él en Piratas del Caribe y no recibieron su merecido. Por ejemplo: Pintel y su compañero mataron a sangre fría en la primera peli (en el comienzo), ¿y ahora ellos están con Jack Sparrow como si nada? No, no me parece justo. Y es por justicia y haciéndole honor a la historia, me quedo con la primera parte de Piratas del Caribe, en donde hay una delgada línea de verdad entre piratas y militares. Pero aún así, ése era su mejor final.**

**Bueno, esto es todo. Espero que este capítulo les haya sorprendido y gustado.**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	56. El Contra Hechizo

**Capítulo 55: El Contra Hechizo **

Jack y James se miraron a los ojos, como si se estuvieran desafiando, pero a la misma vez, como si quisieran darse a entender lo consternados que se encontraban por el vuelco que habían sufrido sus planes. Nada iba a ser como ellos se lo habían prometido, si es que Jack y James lo habían deseado verdaderamente alguna vez, pues entre ellos, una vez más, habían nacido las dudas y la desconfianza.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor! –lo acusó Will de inmediato, muy molesto.

El comodoro dirigió su arrogante mirada hacia el muchacho y le dijo:

-Poco me importa su opinión, joven Turner.

Pero Elizabeth fue quien habló esta vez.

-En todo este tiempo nos has estado engañando, James, ¿cómo pudiste?

El aludido la miró de manera diferente esta vez, como si estuviera ofendido con sus palabras.

-No me hables de traición, Elizabeth, eres la menos indicada para hacerlo.

Y sin perder más el tiempo, Norrington se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pirata y la tomó rudamente del brazo y se la llevó a rastras hacia donde estaba el almirante Jacobson.

-… Lo siento… -James apenas pudo murmurar.

Pero antes de que estos llegaran con él, Jack tuvo tiempo de decirle algo a aquel pérfido traidor.

-Dígame, comodoro Norrington: ¿quién es el pirata ahora?

James se quedó impactado al escuchar eso, sobre todo, viniendo de aquella mujer que aún amaba con locura. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de verla a la cara, solamente se limitó a seguir empujándola hasta donde se encontraba su primero al mando. Una vez con él, se dispusieron a marcharse de allí, pero antes de que lo hicieran, el almirante Jacobson les amenazó.

-No se atrevan a seguirnos, o les podría ir muy mal, ¿entendido? –Y luego agregó:

-Antes que intentar seguirnos, deberían encontrar la manera de romper el hechizo para que su capitán vuelva a ser hombre antes de que Beckett le ponga las manos encima.

Y dicho esto, los dos oficiales se fueron llevándose con ellos el pergamino y al capitán Jack Sparrow.

Luego de que pasaran varios minutos en eterno silencio, Eliabeth Swann fue quien lo rompió.

-¡Traidores! ¡Todo este tiempo no hicieron otra cosa que engañarnos!

-Se llevaron a Jacky… -comenzó a decir Will Turner con incredulidad-, se llevaron a mi querida Jacky… ¡Los muy malditos!

Totalmente dominado por la cólera, Will se encaminó directamente hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia arriba, por donde antes ellos habían bajado y por donde los traidores habían subido, pero Elizabeth lo detuvo interponiéndose entre él y la escalera.

-Espera un momento, Will –le pidió esta.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Tengo que ir en su rescate! –muy molesto por la interrupción, trató de seguir, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-¡Quítate de una maldita vez! –le gritó histérico, pero una severa bofetada propinada por su ex novia, lo puso en su lugar.

-¡Eres un tonto, Will Turner! –se quejó Elizabeth con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¡Ya casi ni te reconozco! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esa estúpida maldición nos está destruyendo a todos? ¡Actuar como locos no nos ayudará!

-Elizabeth… -murmuró tiernamente sorprendido el muchacho al notar la profunda tristeza de la chica. Y rozando suavemente con sus dedos en la mojada mejilla de la muchacha, le respondió esta vez con calma:

-Elizabeth, ojalá pudiera yo recordar ese tierno amor que nos unía… Pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que mi amada Jacky es ahora la dueña de mi corazón –entonces, apartó su mano de ella y su expresión se volvió ruda-. Por eso tú ya no eres parte de mi vida, ahora solamente me interesa rescatar a mi querida capitana.

-Will… -se desesperó Eliabeth con el corazón hecho pedazos, e intentó seguir hablándole para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero tía Dalma la detuvo tomándola por el hombro.

-Te mortificas en vano, niña –le dijo-, no puedes hacerlo entrar en razón, la maldición es demasiado fuerte como para querer romperla con palabras dulces. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es encontrar la manera de romper el hechizo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, como nos dijo ese almirante.

-Resulta extraño que ese hombre nos haya sugerido que rompiéramos primero el hechizo –comentó Al Sha'ab un tanto extrañado-. Además, él me perdonó la vida diciéndome que yo aún les serviría…

-¿Acaso él se preocupará por Jack? –inquirió Elizabeth dubitativa.

-Eso no resultaría extraño, puesto que si el almirante es hombre, no cabe duda que él también cayó en el hechizo –supuso tía Dalma-. Pero como sucede con Norrington, seguramente Jacobson también debe estar debatiéndose entre cumplir con su deber o amar a Jack Sparrow.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que si el almirante es hombre? –preguntó muy extrañada la muchacha, la única que realmente había prestado atención a sus extrañas palabras.

Pero cuando la pitonisa iba a confesarle sus dudas con respecto a la masculinidad del almirante, Nefud Yidda la interrumpió.

-No me importa qué quiera hacer ni qué consejo quiera darnos ese tipo –dijo mientras se inclinaba cortésmente ante el inerte cuerpo de su seguidor Abha. Luego, volvió el rostro hacia los demás-. ¡Pero él mató a uno de los míos con gran frialdad para poder cumplir con sus sucios propósitos y eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar!

Se levantó, en sus negros ojos podía verse que brillaba el ardiente fuego de su orgulloso temperamento.

-A mí no me importa lo que digan ustedes, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Turner en perseguir a esos infieles cerdos ingleses hasta darles caza.

-Yo solamente quiero rescatar a Jack y nada más –replicó el muchacho en total desacuerdo-. No es mi intención matar a Norrington y a su compañero, por más que se lo merezcan.

Entonces, ambos hombres se miraron desafiadoramente, tratando cada uno de imponer sus intenciones sobre el otro. Al ver que así no irían a ningún lado, Elizabeth Swann decidió intervenir.

-Miren, tengo un plan que estoy segura que les gustará –comenzó a hablar con un tono entre serio y conciliador-: ustedes dos y el chico vayan a detener a esos traidores y quítenles el pergamino y a Jack; nosotros tres nos quedaremos aquí para investigar sobre cómo podremos romper el hechizo que cayó sobre Jack. ¿Entendido? ¿Están de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –asintió Will inmediatamente. Nefud sólo se limitó a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pero deben tener cuidado con el almirante Jacobson –advirtió la joven con evidente temor-, él es un luchador muy peligroso y hábil.

-No se preocupe –replicó el apuesto y moreno árabe-. Con seguridad sé que me encontraré con mis hombres en cuanto estemos en camino –sus ojos brillaron de cólera-. Por más hábil que sea ese patán, jamás podrá derrotarnos a todos juntos.

-¡Entonces, vamos de una vez! –exclamó el joven herrero con gran determinación y apresuramiento y se encaminó inmediatamente hacia la gran puerta de salida y comenzó a subir por las escaleras de piedra seguido por Nefud Yidda y el joven Yamil.

Elizabeth lo vio marcharse con gran pesar y preocupación, él ni siquiera se había despedido de ella y eso era muy doloroso. La había olvidado por completo.

-No te sientas mal, niña –le dijo tía Dalma mientras se acercaba a ella-, de nada te servirá. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es seguir con tu propio plan y terminar con este asunto de una sola vez.

La hija del gobernador de Port Royal asintió obediente, comprendiendo que aquella pitonisa tenía toda la razón, pero, aún así, una sombra de temor y tristeza permanecía en su lastimado corazón.

Mientras tanto, conociendo ya el camino de salida del Templo de la Hechicera, el almirante Jacobson, el comodoro Norrington y el capitán Jack Sparrow, siguieron dicho camino sin ningún problema, ya que las trampas habían sido desactivadas anteriormente y ya no corrían ningún riesgo, y si se tropezaban con alguna habitación y corredor bloqueados, buscaban alguna palanca que abriera otro corredor, pues forzosamente, debía de haber alguno para que la antigua dueña pudiera salir de allí.

El capitán Sparrow, para su desagrado, tenía las manos atadas y Jacobson siempre lo arrastraba tras de sí agarrándolo por las ataduras.

Apenas hablaron durante el largo trayecto, pues James aún se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho y Jack se encontraba tan decepcionado, que ni siquiera tenía ánimos de decir alguna tontería. George Jacobson, en cambio, se encontraba preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su amigo, pues temía que de un momento a otro, James cambiara de opinión.

Luego de haber caminado durante más de media hora, los tres hombres (bueno, uno era una mujer), salieron por fin de aquel viejo edificio, justo cuando ya estaba atardeciendo.

Una vez que se encontraron fuera, el almirante Jacobson se dirigió directamente hacia su camello y sacó de su montura, de entre todas las cosas que llevaba, una jaula con una paloma dentro. Entonces, Jack y James se miraron desconcertados.

-¿Nos la vamos a comer? –preguntó Jack Sparrow mientras se le hacía agua la boca-. A mí me gustan esos animalillos en guisado, ¿sabe?

-No vamos a comernos esta paloma, señor Sparrow… –respondió el oficial mientras sacaba al ave de su prisión.

-Capitán, Capitán Jack Sparrow –corrigió la pirata con una inconfundible sonrisita.

Jacobson lo miró de reojo, muy molesto por la corrección, pero enseguida volvió a concentrarse en la paloma, y mientras le ataba algo en la pata, continuó con su explicación:

-Este animalito es un mensajero muy valioso, Jack Sparrow.

El capitán del _Perla Negra _bufó muy molesto al ver que no lo llamaba por su categoría.

-¿Para quién es el mensaje? –preguntó Norrington.

Entonces, George Jacobson miró a su compañero y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

-Eso pronto lo sabrás, mi querido amigo –le dijo, y soltó a la paloma.

Todos la vieron partir hacia las cercanas costas del puerto de Jiddah.

-Será mejor que montemos de una vez los caballos y nos marchemos de aquí inmediatamente –propuso seriamente el almirante-, estoy seguro que los amigos de este pirata no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados y tratarán de darnos alcance.

James Norrington suspiró aliviado al escuchar que tomarían a los caballos, ya que no le caía en gracia tener que montar los camellos malhumorados corriendo el peligro de ser escupido nuevamente por uno de ellos.

-James, ayuda a Sparrow para que suba mi montura –pidió el almirante Jacobson una vez que hubo subido al caballo.

Una vez más, Jack y James se miraron desconcertados.

-¿Acaso no sería mejor que Jack subiera a su propio caballo? –sugirió el comodoro.

-No, él podría intentar escaparse. Lo mejor es tenerlo bien vigilado. Tú ocúpate de cuidar el pergamino –le respondió mientras le entregaba dicho objeto.

Una vez echado boca abajo sobre la montura del caballo de Jacobson, Jack Sparrow maldijo su mala suerte de viajar de esa manera tan incómoda en el desierto, ya que cuando Nefud Yidda lo había secuestrado hacía un par de días atrás, había viajado de la misma manera.

-Espanta los demás animales –ordenó de pronto el almirante a James Norrington.

Éste lo miró un tanto sorprendido.

-Pero eso dejará a los demás sin transporte, ¡morirán de sed en el desierto! –No podía evitar pensar en el bienestar de Elizabeth.

-Te equivocas –replicó Jacobson sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo-. El puerto no está lejos de aquí, y Nefud Yidda está con ellos. No te preocupes, esto sólo los demorará un poco por el bien de nuestros planes.

Rendido ante las asertivas razones de su amigo, una vez que Jacobson se hubo alejado un poco de allí con otro caballo, James hizo lo que le ordenaba y disparó con su mosquete espantando a todos los camellos y caballos que se encontraban en el lugar, quienes se perdieron en la lejanía del horizonte desértico.

Una vez realizada su tarea, el comodoro se dirigió hacia los otros dos y subió a su jamelgo, para partir velozmente junto con ellos hacia la ciudad portuaria de Jiddah.

Pasaron por lo menos quince minutos cuando Will, Nefud y Yamil lograron salir del templo y darse con la desagradable sorpresa de que no había ningún animal de carga a su disposición.

-¡Maldición! –se desesperó el joven Turner-. ¡Estos malditos se deshicieron de nuestras cabalgaduras! ¿Cómo haremos ahora para darles alcance?

-No se preocupe, inglés infiel –replicó el impertinente muchachito-. Mi amo se encargará de todo.

-¿Me dijiste "inglés infiel"? –inquirió Will un tanto ofendido ante aquella evidente falta de respeto por parte de Yamil.

Pero no tuvo más tiempo para sentirse ofendido, ya que en ese mismo momento, Nefud Yidda, el temible bandido del desierto, profirió un sonoro silbido que retumbó como un eco sobre todo el lugar.

-Esos cerdos ingleses están muy equivocados si piensan que con esto me van a detener –comentó con una orgullosa y seductora sonrisa.

Y para el asombro del joven William Turner, luego de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos, varios caballos aparecieron desde el horizonte, algunos trayendo a sus jinetes sobre ellos, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia donde su amo los estaba esperando.

-He allí mi fiel gente, Turner –le dijo sintiéndose muy vanidoso-. Esos cerdos infieles de Satanás no saben con quién se metió.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth, tía Dalma y Al Sha'ab, ya se encontraban muy cansados y angustiados porque no lograban encontrar nada que les indicara cómo romper la maldición del anillo de la calavera.

-¡Esto es imposible! –se quejó la chica mientras se sentaba bruscamente en el suelo con un buen número de libros y pergaminos en su regazo-. ¡Si seguimos así, Beckett convertirá a Jack en una verdadera mujer!

-No entiendo cómo es que no hay nada referente a esa maldición –dijo el delgado árabe de cabellos lacios recogidos en la nuca.

-¿Acaso no será porque la hechicera no tuvo tiempo para escribirlo? –inquirió Elizabeth.

-Podría ser muy posible –apoyó Al Sha'ab-. Seguramente ella murió después de haber realizado el hechizo.

Pero lejos de alegrarse, la joven se entristeció por la preocupación y arguyó:

-Si es así, no creo que haya tenido tiempo para crear un contra hechizo…

-Tienes razón… -él también se entristeció. Al Sha'ab sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que él también cayera bajo la influencia de aquel terrible hechizo y trastornara su amado intelecto.

Pero tía Dalma no se daría por vencida tan pronto, pues expuso una idea muy original.

-¿Y si nosotros mismos los creamos? Tal vez, si logramos saber cómo hizo ese hechizo, yo pueda descubrir la manera de romperlo.

Elizabeth sintió que sus esperanzas renacían al igual que Al Sha'ab.

-Muchos cuentan –Al Sha'ab comenzó a hablar de inmediato-, sobre todo las ancianas de nuestro pueblo, que el gran Emir, el Shake Tel Aviv, vio cómo su amada se hería su propio dedo con un hermoso cuchillo de oro para luego verter algo de su sangre en la pócima de un caldero hirviente mientras ésta recitaba el hechizo.

-¿Ella utilizó su propia sangre? –se asombró Elizabeth-. Me hace recordar un poco a la maldición del oro de Cortés…

-¿El oro de Cortés, dijiste? –repitió tía Dalma.

-Así es –la chica se volvió para mirarla-. Will y yo conocimos al capitán Jack Sparrow gracias a esa maldición.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Hablas de la maldición del "Perla Negra", ¿no es así? –comentó la pitonisa un tanto pensativa, pues comenzó a cavilar en una posible forma de romper la maldición del anillo.

-¡Claro! –exclamó de repente tía Dalma haciendo que los otros dos den un respingo por el susto-. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

-¿Q-qué es lo que pasa, tía Dlama? –inquirió la sobresaltada Elizabeth.

-¡Creo que ya sé cómo romper esa maldición! –fue la asombrosa respuesta de la pitonisa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó la joven de inmediato mientras Al Sha'ab la miraba pasmado.

Sintiéndose muy importante, tía Dalma comenzó a pasearse por todo el salón bajo las miradas ansiosas de su par de oyentes.

-¡La sangre! –fue la repentina aseveración de la morena mujer-. La hechicera Jetzabel utilizó su propia sangre para concluir el hechizo. ¡Su sangre representaba todo el odio que le tenía al Shake Tel Aviv y a todos los demás hombres!

-Entonces… -dijo el árabe-, ¿cómo podremos romper la maldición del anillo de la calavera?

-¿Acaso, con más… sangre? –se arriesgó Elizabeth.

-Exactamente, niña –afirmó tía Dalma.

-Pero esa mujer murió hace ya muchísimos años –siguió diciendo la chica-, ya no podemos utilizar su sangre.

-No creo que sea su sangre la que tengamos que utilizar.

-¿Entonces la de quién? –inquirió Al Sha'ab un tanto extrañado.

-Pues tiene que ser la sangre de una mujer que ame incondicionalmente a un hombre, puesto que la sangre de la hechicera representaba exactamente lo opuesto: el odio.

-Eso suena un poco cursi… -se quejó el muchacho árabe.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es la única forma de romper la maldición.

-¿Y entonces la sangre de quién utilizaremos? –quiso saber la joven Swann, y la respuesta vino sola cuando tía Dalma y Al Sha'ab la miraron detenidamente.

-¡Qué! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? –comenzó a preguntar mientras se ponía más y más nerviosa la muchacha.

A todo eso, Jack y sus secuestradores se encontraban ya muy cerca del pueblo de Jiddah. Nuestro pobre y maltratado protagonista, ya no podía soportar todo el dolor que le provocaban las múltiples magulladuras que le salían a causa de aquel nefasto traqueteo boca abajo sobre la dura silla de montar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de quejarse, cuando de pronto, se dio cuanta que los venía siguiendo aquel pícaro caballo que lo había arrastrado por medio desierto hasta dejarlo medio muerto ante el Templo de la Hechicera. La distancia era de unos cien metros por lo menos, pero lo que más lo asombró, era que un grupo de varios jinetes venían por detrás de aquel atrevido corcel, a unos doscientos metros de distancia. Entonces, Jack reconoció a Will Turner entre ellos.

Jack estuvo a punto de proferir su alegría, pero logró dominar su lengua a tiempo, pues no quería que sus captores se dieran cuenta que los venían siguiendo y que estaban a punto de ser alcanzados. Y mientras hacía un gesto característico de él, comenzó a hablar como cotorra para entretenerlos.

-¿Se dieron cuenta de lo bonito que está este día? ¡Ouch! –comenzó a decir entre duros sacudones-. Casi le dan ganas a uno de salir con un par de chicas muy sensuales. ¡Ay!.

-Diversión que no comparto, señor Sparrow –replicó Jacobson un tanto molesto.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado que usted era "rarito"… ¿No será por eso que mezquina tanto al comodoro? ¡Ouch! –le replicó con malicia.

Jacobson lo fulminó con la mirada y le dijo muy molesto:

-Juro que cuando lleguemos al barco, le cortaré esa impertinente lengua, señor Sparrow.

-Navío. Se dice navío, mi estimado almirante. ¡Ay! –corrigió el terco pirata, pero luego su atención recayó sobre el callado James Norrington y le gritó lo siguiente:

-¿Y a usted, comodoro Norrington? ¡Uy! ¿Los días como estos no son perfectos como para traicionar la confianza que le había depositado una linda y sensual dama como yo?

James la miró de inmediato, no dijo nada, pero su rostro le dio a entender una sola cosa a Jack: arrepentimiento. Entonces, el capitán Sparrow se quedó callado, muy sorprendido por aquella expresión de tristeza.

Y era cierto, el comodoro Norringotn se encontraba muy avergonzado por lo que había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para volverse atrás en sus actos, ya que no podía oponerse a las órdenes de su superior. Bajó la mirada y dio un suspiro, ¡si tan solo jamás hubiera hecho ese trato con aquel hombre tan cruel! Pero, cuando más ensimismado estaba con sus pensamientos, él logró escuchar el ruido de los cascos de otro caballo que parecía venir por detrás de ellos, giró su cabeza hacia atrás para cerciorarse y se dio con que un gran grupo de jinetes del desierto liderados por Nefud Yidda, estaban ya muy cerca de ellos.

-¡¡Cuidado!! ¡¡Nos dan alcance!! –alertó el comodoro llamando la atención de su superior y desesperanzando a Jack Sparrow.

Sobrecogido por aquella noticia, aunque ya había estado preparado para algo así, el almirante George Jacobson pronto recuperó su sangre fría y procedió a utilizar una de sus tantas artimañas aprendidas en sus viajes y batallas por el mundo.

Sacando una bolsa de las alforjas y dándola vuelta mientras la sacudía con fuerza, dejó caer de ella un montón de bolas puntiagudas del tamaño de un puño, que se esparcieron por todo el camino.

-¡Eso nos dará tiempo para escapar! –exclamó mientras aceleraba la marcha seguido por Norrington.

Atrás de ellos, nuestro pícaro caballo había notado las maniobras del almirante y se detuvo inmediatamente permitiendo pasar a todos los que iban detrás suyo.

-¡Ya los tenemos! –exclamó el decidido y valiente Nefud Yidda, quien iba a la cabeza-. ¡Preparen los arcos y las flechas para dispa…

De repente, la mayoría de los caballos relincharon de dolor sorprendiendo a todos sus jinetes; algunos de estos jamelgos se cayeron al suelo con sus respectivos dueños, otros comenzaron a pararse en dos patas muy nerviosos sin que sus jinetes pudieran dominarlos y algunos otros caballos, se dieron a la fuga muy asustados, sólo unos cuantos quedaron ilesos y con los nervios templados, y entre sus afortunados jinetes, se hallaba William Turner.

-¡Yo iré tras ellos! ¡Los seguiré! –declaró el muchacho mientras volvía a ponerse rápidamente en marcha.

-¡Espérame, yo también iré contigo! ¡No podrás solo contra ese inglés infiel!–pidió el jefe de todos los bandidos mientras se levantaba del polvoriento suelo y lo veía marcharse irremediablemente.

-¡Mi señor! –se acercó uno de sus rufianes-. Muchos de nuestros caballos tienen las patas lastimadas por estas cosas metálicas –le dijo mientras se las mostraba-, ya no podremos darles alcance.

-¡Maldición! –se quejó Nefud muy molesto-. ¡Nuestros valiosos caballos! ¡Mi Baba! ¡Juro que esos desgraciados me las pagarán!

Y dirigiéndose hacia sus hombres, les dijo:

-¡Denme un caballo! ¡Los que puedan acompañarme, háganlo! ¡Vamos a liquidar a esos infieles!

Varios de sus compinches dieron un grito de exclamación y se alistaron inmediatamente para seguir a su amo.

Mientras tanto, en el "Templo de la Hechicera", tía Dalma y los demás, estaban a punto de descubrir más secretos acerca de la maldición.

-¿Por qué se llamará "La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera?" –se preguntó un curioso Al Sha'ab.

-Es verdad –apuntó la hija del gobernador-, no he visto ninguna calavera hasta ahora…

Luego de unos momentos de intensas cavilaciones, la pitonisa dio con el misterio del nombre, ¡por fin sabía lo que había pasado con la hechicera!

-Pues yo creo… -comenzó a decir mientras los otros dos la miraban con detenimiento-, que la calavera a la que se refiere, es a la de la hechicera Jetzabel, ¡ella murió después de hacer este hechizo! ¡Por eso es tan fuerte la maldición! ¡Por eso nadie la encontró!

-Por alá, ¿tanto odiaba a los hombres esa mujer? ¿Tanto como para suicidarse? –se asombró el árabe.

-Jack dijo que el tesoro de donde consiguió el anillo, es conocido entre los piratas como: "El Tesoro de la Calavera Dormida" –apuntó Elizabeth.

-¿"El Tesoro de la Calavera Dormida? –repitió la pitonisa otra vez ensimismada-. Entonces…

-¡La calavera está en el tesoro que encontró nuestra Ama! –exclamó el árabe muy contento con su descubrimiento mientras golpeaba con su puño la palma de su mano.

Las otras dos lo miraron desconcertadas, y un poco avergonzado, Al Sha'ab agregó a modo de explicación:

-Lo que pasa, es que le decimos Ama a la capitana Sparrow porque iba a casarse con nuestro amo Yidda…

-Es _capitán Jack Sparrow_, señor Al Sha'ab –corrigió la muchacha muy molesta.

Ajena a ese fútil diálogo, tía Dalma dijo:

-Seguramente debe estar en ese tesoro… Pero me pregunto: ¿por qué se llamará "calavera dormida?.

-¿No significará que habrá que despertarla? –inquirió Elizabeth.

Esta vez, fueron tía Dalma y Al Sha'ab quienes miraron con detenimiento a la chica, pero comprendieron, que aquella descabellada idea, no era tan descabellada después de todo.

Y en el puerto de Jiddah, Will Turner cabalgaba a toda velocidad tratando de dar con los captores de la capitana "Jacky" Sparrow, pero desde que los había perdido de vista en el Zoco, no tenía idea hacia dónde dirigirse, así que tomó directamente hacia donde el "Perla Negra" se encontraba amarrado.

Cuando llegó, vio que el capitán Barbossa se encontraba cómodamente apoyado el la balaustrada con su inseparable monito en el hombro. Eso le dio muy mala espina a nuestro joven aventurero. Jack no se encontraba allí.

-¡Barbossa! ¡¿En dónde está Jack?! –preguntó Will con gran ansiedad en cuanto se puso a la vista, sin bajar del caballo.

Muy sorprendido, el pirata le respondió:

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, muchachito? Yo creí que Jack estaba con ustedes…

-Pues no. Norrington y Jacobson lo secuestraron para llevárselo a Beckett.

Entonces, un gran revuelo se armó entre los tripulantes del "Perla Negra" al saber sobre el fatídico destino de su alocado capitán.

-¡Esos malditos traidores! ¡Ya sabía yo que no podíamos confiar en ellos! ¡Debí haberles arrancado el corazón en cuanto pude! –se quejó Hector Barbossa con verdadera furia y frustración-. ¿Y en dónde demonios están ahora? –le preguntó al nervioso herrero.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Los perdí de vista en cuanto entramos al zoco! ¡Por eso vine hasta aquí!

-Eso quiere decir que vinieron a tomar un barco para huir inmediatamente de nosotros –arguyó Gibbs.

-Pero ningún barco puede zarpar de inmediato, antes tiene que prepararse –comentó el capitán McKinley.

-Entonces… ¿cuál será ese barco? –inquirió Ana María.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto al doctor? –fue la reveladora pregunta de Beatriz.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a la astuta mujer.

No tan lejos de allí, Jacobson, Norrington y su prisionera, llegaron a todo galope hasta un barco del mismo tamaño que el que Will y Jack le habían robado a Norrington la otra vez: "The Interceptor". Allí los estaba esperando el doctor Chritian Jacobson, en el puente.

-Recibí tu mensaje con la palomita –le dijo tranquilamente mientras veía a su sobrino desmontar y tomar a su prisionero-. Lo hice preparar todo lo más rápidamente posible. Estamos listos para partir.

-Muchísimas gracias, tío –le dijo George mientras lo miraba con gratitud y le colocaba una mano en el hombro mientras que con la otra sujetaba fuertemente el brazo del pirata-. Ahora, debemos partir lo más rápidamente posible, nos están siguiendo, como lo supuse.

-… Lo tenía todo preparado… -murmuró el comodoro sintiéndose un tanto decepcionado y engañado por su amigo-…, y no me dijo nada…

-¡¡Abordemos el barco!! ¡¡Zarparemos inmediatamente!! –ordenó apresuradamente el almirante mientras subía a bordo con los demás.

-Navío, se dice navío, almirante –le corrigió el pirata de inmediato. Jacobson lo miró enfurecido y lo lanzó fuertemente contra la cubierta del barco. Mientras el pobre y vapuleado Jack se sentaba y ordenaba sus ideas, el almirante ordenó:

-¡Aten con cadenas a este estúpido a uno de los mástiles! ¡Y si dice alguna estupidez, golpéenlo! –luego lo miró y le advirtió con un terrible tono de furia:

-Se arrepentirá por haberse metido en mi camino, capitán Jack Sparrow…

-¡Por fin me llamó capitán! –Jack festejó alegremente, pero no le duró mucho, pues el almirante lo golpeó rudamente en la cara, haciéndole callar.

Mientras lo ataban, Jack Sparrow no podía creer tanta saña en contra suyo. ¿Tanto lo odiaba aquel sujeto?

Al ver aquel terrible maltrato en contra de su querida pirata, James Norrington permanecía como si estuviera petrificado, dudando en seguir ayudando a su inclemente amigo.

Aunque no lo demostraba demasiado, el capitán Sparrow se encontraba bastante intranquilo y desesperado, pues si nadie lograba rescatarlo a tiempo antes de que lo llevaran ante Beckett, sería condenado a estar para siempre a su servicio como una triste mujerzuela (si antes no lo mataba el desquiciado de Jacobson).

James notó su desesperación y cerró fuertemente los puños, impotente ante el destino. ¿Acaso sería capaz de dejar a la mujer que tanto amaba en manos de su peor enemigo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo por un ascenso? ¿Estaba cometiendo un terrible error?

Mientras el barco enemigo soltaba amarras y se hacía a la mar, el capitán Barbossa había ordenado que toda la tripulación se separara para poder buscar mejor a lo largo del puerto de Jiddah, pues creía que si a Jack se lo habían llevado a otro barco, sería uno que estuviera a punto de zarpar muy cerca se allí.

Fue cuestión de mala suerte, pero Will, Barbossa y Gibbs dieron con la embarcación buscada justo cuando ésta ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance. ¿Cómo sabían que Jack iba a bordo? Pues el joven Turner llevaba la brújula del capitán Jack Sparrow, y les indicaba que en aquel barco iba ella.

-¡Maldición! –se quejó Turner-. ¡Llegamos tarde!

-¡Señor Gibbs! ¡Prepare inmediatamente al "Perla Negra"! ¡Zarparemos rápidamente a su encuentro! –ordenó el capitán Barbossa.

-Este… ¡Sí, mi capitán! –asintió el aludido un tanto tomado de sorpresa.

-¡No! –exclamó Will-. ¡No podemos marcharnos sin los demás!

-¿Acaso quieres dejar a Jacky con esos sujetos pestilentes, muchachito? –se molestó el pirata mientras se le paraba frente a frente, desafiándolo, pero el joven Will no pensaba ceder.

-¡Claro que no, pero no puedo dejar abandonada a Elizabeth! ¡Además, tía Dalma sabe cómo salvar a Jacky! ¡Tenemos que esperarlas, ellas no tardarán en llegar! –y bajó el tono de voz al igual que su cabeza-. Tenemos que esperarlas, aunque nos duela abandonar a nuestra querida capitana a su suerte…, tenemos que esperarlas.

Entonces, viendo que Barbossa no se decidía con lo que iba a hacer al final, Gibbs agregó:

-Señor, usted sabe que el "Perla Negra" es el navío más veloz de los siete mares. Confiemos nuestra suerte y el destino de Jack en nuestro querido barco.

Hector Barbossa lo miró con detenimiento por unos momentos, hasta que gruñó muy molesto y dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño puntito que iba desapareciendo en el horizonte marítimo. Ésa era su manera de asentir a las peticiones de ellos dos.

-Jacky… -murmuró el joven Will Turner al ver cómo aquel barco se iba alejando cada vez más y más con su preciosa carga humana.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¡Por fin otro capítulo nuevo! Me salió un tanto largo… En fin, ahora sí que en el próximo capítulo comenzará la última parte. ¿Lograrán Will y los demás llegar a tiempo para evitar que Beckett ponga sus malvadas manos sobre Jack? ¿Norringotn cambiará de parecer y ayudará a su amada? ¡Muy pronto lo verán!**

**¡Por fin pude ver la tercera parte de Piratas del Caribe! Aunque el sonido no era muy bueno del vcd, me gustó mucho más que la segunda, aunque me entristeció el terrible destino de Will, Norrington, el padre de Elizabeth y Elizabeth. Pero Barbossa y Jack le pusieron la cuota graciosa a la peli, ¡y me encantó!**

**Lo bueno de todo esto, es que ahora conozco mucho mejor a Barbossa, ¡y al padre de Jack Sparrow! ¡Por fin lo haré salir en mi fics de "El Libro del Destino"! ¿Se imaginan cuando se entere de que su "hijito" se convirtió en mujer para ponerse de novio con un oficial naval? No sé el nombre de él , ¿me lo dirían?**

**Para el gusto (y mi gusto), de todas ustedes, he decidido que haré los dos finales con sus respectivas historias, ¿qué les parece? ¡Me encanta escribir y darles gusto!**

**¡Bienvenida a mi alocado fics, Sakurith! ¡Espero que te siga gustándo! Pobres, pobres ojos… no puedo evitar sentirme un poquitín culpable. Y sí, mi querida lectora, hago todo lo posible para que esta historia salga bien y que Jack sea el mismo de las pelis (especialmente de la primera) ¡Mil gracias por todo lo que escribiste! Y ten por seguro que la seguiré hasta terminarla.**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, mi querida Perla! ¡Espero que te siga gustando! Vos estate tranquila, que de seguro volverás a ver a Jack todo hecho un adonis masculino al final de esta historia, ¿sí? Y también ten por seguro que no suprimiré ninguna escena entre Jack y Elizabeth…, jeh. ¡Ah! Tengo que decirte que yo soy toda una inútil bajando cosas por internet, pero me gustarías que me contaras algunas cosillas que suprimieron en la peli. ¡Gracias por dejarme un reviews!**

**¡Bienvenida a mi historia, Cissy Sparrow! ¡Espero que la sigas leyendo! Te confieso que yo también soy admiradora de los personajes de Jack Sparrow y James Norrington (¡me encantan como actúan los dos!), pero también me gusta mucho Hector Barbossa. Te cuento que no era mi real intención enredar a estos dos personajes en una relación así, pero las cosas sucedieron y yo no pude detenerlas, qué se le va a hacer, ¿no? ¡Escribo por pura inspiración! Realmente es una lástima que Norrington haya muerto, pero bueno, así lo quisieron los escritores. ¡Ten por seguro que seguiré escribiendo!**

**Mi querida Neru Hikary: Al pobre de Jack nunca le salen las cosas como las planea, ¿no? Norry ha hecho su elección, está arrepentido, ¿pero tendrá el tiempo justo para revertir las cosas? Eso ya lo veremos. Y bien, he decidido hacer los dos finales y las dos historias ¿qué te parece? ¿Quieres saber cómo se llevarían ellos dos juntos? ¡Pues yo también me lo pregunto! La verdad, nunca sé exactamente lo que voy a escribir, tengo la idea fija, pero una vez que he empezado a escribir… ¡hasta me sorprendo yo misma! Es cierto eso de que van a hacer una 4 peli de Piratas, ¡hasta harán una 5ta! **

**Mi querida AresShion: ¡Claro que haré los dos finales y sus respectivas historias! ¡De eso tenélo por seguro! Ahora Jack sabe lo que es cuando eligen la conveniencia que a los sentimientos… jeh. ¡Saludos, mi querida Ana!**

**Mi querida Isa Luna: Nadie tiene idea de lo que Geroge (Isabel) Jacobson puede llegar a hacer para conseguir sus objetivos… Si pasó casi toda su vida fingiendo ser un hombre para poder vengar a su familia, ¿de qué te imaginas que sea capaz de hacer? Ella es MUY peligrosa.**

**Mi querida aLdI: Estoy en pleno acuerdo con vos con lo de Pintel, Ragetty y Norrington. En cuanto al almirante Jacobson, aún no estoy segura de si la haré aparecer en "El Libro del Destino", pero creo que no lo estará y dejará en paz a Jacky y a Norry. ¡Estas historia tendrá dos finales!**

**Mi querida Pisom: realmente estás tan loquita como Jack Sparrow, mi estimada lectora colegiala, jeh. Bueno, muchas gracias por hacerle propaganda a mi fics con tus compañeras, ¿qué opinaron al respecto?**

**Mi querida ****Andreaeb182****: Se nota que te encanta Will, ¿verdad? ¡Él es guapísimo! Qué bello lugar en donde vives… ¡como me gustaría conocerlo! En fin… bien, en mi humilde opinión, yo creo que primero deberías publicar un fics, para saber cuáles con tus capacidades literarias, y después de eso, escribas la novela. ¡Me sirvió a mí! (avísame cuando comiences a hacerla) ¡Suerte con tu dificilísima carrera! **

**Mi querida Dafty: Pues no tienes que elegir, ¡al final haré las dos historias! ¡Y todas contentas! Veré si puedo seguir sorprendiéndolas a todas ustedes más adelante.**

**Mi querida Mizu no Ryu: ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de vos! ¡Que alegría volver a leerte!**

**Espero que estés ok de salud al igual que tu compu… Veo que conocés al actorazo chino Chow Yun Fat, aunque en esta peli no se lució (porque no fue gran cosa su personaje), en "El Tigre y el Dragón" y "Ana y el Rey", demuestra lo bueno que es actuando. En cuanto a Ketih Richards, bueno, es cantante, no actor el pobre. Personalmente, la peli estuvo bien, pero hasta ahí nomás. **

**Mi querida ****Leo Black Le-fay****: No te preocupes más ¡haré los dos finales! ¡ustedes decidirán qué historia seguir! ¡Suerte con los estudios, mi niña! (Cuéntame cómo te fue) Me alegra que esta historia te levante los ánimos.**

**Mi querida La Cosa: No pidas disculpas por tus reviews ociosos, con que me escribas de vez en cuando, es suficiente, ¿sí? Sí, un minuto de silencio por Norry y el papá de Elizabeth.**

**Mi querida CeledrianMoon: a mí también se me hacía raro que Jack y James estén juntos, pero a medida que me iba divirtiendo escribiendo sobre ellos dos, ¡me encantó!**

**Mi querida León Dorado: ¡Vaya sorpresa leerte de nuevo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te pasó? Bueno, veo que acertaste con tu pregunta de dónde están los sentimientos de James, o que Jack nunca sabe lo que quiere realmente. ¡jah jah jah! ¡Claro que Jack tiene que ser mujer para besar a Norry! Si no… ¡horror! ¿Dices que es una pareja rara y especial? ¡Pues acertaste nuevamente! Y yo también amo a Jack como hombre, pero también adoro a la parejita de Jacky y Norry. Espero que en un futuro sea una buena escritora o directora de cine, espero que el destino así lo quiera. ¡Me encanta contar historias! ¡Bye, Caro!**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: Y ten por seguro que haré los dos finales y sus historias. Estoy de acuerdo con vos cobre que Elizabeth se puso a hacerse la mala con el pobre Norrington, ¿acaso no le vio la cara que tenía? ¡El duelo entre James y Beckett será genial!**

**Mi Opinión Personal Sobre "Piratas del Caribe: Hacia el Fin del Mundo":**

**Acabo de ver "La Maldición del Perla Negra" en el canal 13 de Argentina, y después de verla, me acordé de la tercera parte y pensé: "¿Cómo es posible que personajes tan lindos como estos, una historia tan linda como esta, la hayan transformado tanto hasta haber perdido aquel "encanto" que tenía la primera peli?" Entonces, allí me di cuenta de la transformación de Piratas del Caribe, pasando de una historia brillantemente genial a una completamente oscura.**

**La tercera parte es una buena película y nada más para mi pesar, mejor que la segunda pero menos linda que la primera. Demasiado oscura a mi entender, muertes innecesarias y destinos terribles para los protagonistas. El guión me pareció más entendible que la segunda parte, pero había algunas escenas un tanto "estúpidas" para la peli.**

**Pero aún así, sencillamente me encantó que el capitán Hector Barbossa apareciera mucho en esta peli (¡sale mucho más que los otros!), le da un toque especial que le faltaba a la segunda. Y también me gustó como murió Norry, valientemente sin darle su alma a Davy Jones.**

**Pero extrañaré a Norrington, al padre de Elizabeth y a tía Dalma. Para mi entender, la muerte de los dos primeros fue completamente innecesaria, al igual que la de Cuttler Becket, que aún podía haber seguido haciendo sus maldades en una peli más. ¡Como me hubiera gustado verlo pelear con Jack Sparrow en un gran final con un espectacular duelo de espadas! Nada de monstruos y dioses en medio.  
Opino, al igual que Mizu no Ryu, que a diferencia de los trabajos anteriores los guionistas la fundieron, exagerando a los personajes, y dándole giros a las personalidades según era necesario en el guión.  
Los efectos especiales y la buena banda sonora no son suficientes para mí si la historia de la peli no es lo suficientemente buena.**

**Las actuaciones que más me gustaron fueron la de Deep (sobre todo la cara que pone cuando Davy Jones "mata" a Will), Davenport (James) (aunque salió muy poco, pero sabe actuar muy bien, se notaba en el personaje su gran pesar por lo que había hecho). Hollander (Becket), Rush (Barbossa) y Harris (tía Dalma). En cambio, he notado para mi pesar, que la actuación de Bloom vino desmejorando desde la segunda peli, y la actuación de Keira es casi la misma de siempre.**

**Y definitivamente no me gustó el destino de Will y Elizabeth como pareja, demasiado triste y terrible, no te deja soñando como con el final de la primera peli. Y Elizabeth se queda completamente sola con su hijo.**

**La muerte de Beckett fue demasiado sencilla para mi gusto. Un hombre de mente siniestra y calculadora, me pareció estúpido que se atontara al final.**

**Noté que Jack y Barbossa terminan como lo habían estado desde la primera peli, pero si los escritores quieren que Piratas del Caribe vuelva a ser lo que era antes, va a ser un tanto difícil sin algunos personajes de cierta importancia. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo que antes, y eso es una lástima.**

**No me gusta la idea del tema de la "inmortalidad" de la que tratan al final de la peli Barbossa y Jack, no quiero que se convierta en algo parecido a Dragon Ball con eso de andar pretendiendo con la vida eterna, como si a ellos jamás los alcanzaría la muerte. Ya nada parecería peligroso para nuestros amados personajes.  
En resumen, la tercera parte es una peli entretenida, con sus fallos pero linda al fin. Pero, su final te deja un sabor amargo en la boca, y no uno dulce como en la primera.**

**¡¡Sí a una buena historia!! ¡¡No a una historia comercial llena de pretensiones con asombrosos efectos especiales!!**

**Yo no soy quien para criticar esta linda película, pero, no puedo evitar decir lo que no me gustó. **

**En fin, espero que para las próximas dos películas, nuestra linda historia de piratas se recupere. ¡Tengo esperanzas!**

**¡Las quiero!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu   
¡Ah! ¿Ya saben que nuestro querido Johnny Deep se casó éste fin de semana con Vanesa Paradis, su pareja de hace ocho años con quien tiene dos hijitos?**


	57. Entre el Amor y el Deber

**Fe de Erratas: En éste capítulo he incluido diversos datos climatológicos, geográficos e históricos. Si he cometido algún error, sorry por mi ignorancia.**** (La verdad, todo lo escribo según me convenga) ¡Y ahora a leer!**

ÚLTIMA PARTE: CARRERA CONTRA EL TIEMPO

**Capítulo 56: Entre el Amor y el Deber: La Decisión del Comodoro Norrington**

El viaje de regreso hacia Port Royal, colonia inglesa enclavada en las costas del Mar del Caribe, parecía que no iba a ser nada fácil para el almirante Jacobson, su tío Christian, el comodoro Norrington y el capitán Jack Sparrow, puesto que luego de haber navegado hacia el norte por el Mar Rojo, de haber cruzado el Estrecho de Jubal para así ingresar al Golfo de Suez, desembarcar en la ciudad del mismo nombre, de alquilar unos camellos de transporte y viajar hasta la colonia inglesa de Port Said, ciudad situada a orillas mediterráneas frente a Grecia, lugar en donde inmediatamente tomaron otro navío veloz para navegar a lo largo del Mar Mediterráneo, en dónde los sorprendió una terrible tormenta de clase: "Fuerza 10".

El poderoso viento golpeaba con furia a la diminuta nave a unos 110 Km/h, grandes olas y largas crestas parecían querer dar vuelta a la embarcación y hacerla zozobrar, pero las extraordinarias habilidades de los experimentados hombres de a bordo, evitaban que esa tragedia ocurriera. Aún así, debían de tener sumo cuidado, ya que una tormenta de tal magnitud, podría sorprenderlos con la muerte.

Al pobre capitán Jack Sparrow, lo habían atado nuevamente al palo del mástil a pesar de semejante batahola, maldecía su mala suerte al no poder enfrentarse como quisiera ante aquella terrible tormenta, como buen pirata que era. Él se encontraba completamente mojado y escupía a cada rato agua salada a causa de las olas que barrían cada tanto la cubierta. No tenía su casaca, y para su horror, había perdido su amado sombrero por culpa de uno de los fieros oleajes. Jack se encontraba aterido por el frío gracias a que el agua le calaba hasta los huesos. A cada baño que se daba, siempre hacía una mueca diferente.

-¡¡Atchíiisss!! –estornudó estruendosamente nuestro protagonista.

-¡Veo que la salud no lo acompaña, señor Sparrow! –exclamó fuertemente el almirante para hacerse escuchar en medio de tanto ruido. Éste se encontraba al lado de su prisionero.

Jack revoleó los ojos antes de contestar con su acostumbrada jerga propia de él:

-¡Y yo veo que usted no es un fino caballero, porque un fino caballero no trataría así a una fina dama como yo¡Pero como usted no me considera una fina dama porque realmente no soy una fina dama, puede decirse que usted es, al fin, un fino caballero!

El almirante Jacobson parpadeó varias veces un tanto confuso por semejante parlamento, pero se rehizo inmediatamente y otra vez una sonrisa burlona adornó su bello rostro.

-¡Sus palabras jamás me impresionarán, señor Sparrow!

-¡Pero tenga por seguro que lograron impresionar al comodoro¡¿Sabe?! –le replicó con malicia.

Totalmente enfurecido, George Jacobson desenvainó su espada japonesa y le colocó su peligroso filo sobre el cuello del infortunado pirata.

-¡Juro que se va ha arrepentir por todo lo que provocó, señor Sparrow¡Yo veré que así sea! –y envainó su espada mientras lo miraba con desprecio y se fue a relevar al timonel.

Mientras tosía, Jack pensaba:

_-Ten paciencia, hermoso Jack Sparrow, el galán de las damas, no le prestes atención a ése eunuco. Espera el momento oportuno para escapar, el momento oportuno…_

Y volvió a estornudar estruendosamente y mientras se sonaba las narices, murmuró para sí:

-¡Pero que el momento oportuno no sea ya un momento inoportuno!

Mientras tanto, el comodoro James Norrington, ya vestido nuevamente con su traje de militar al igual que su compañero Jacobson, pudo hacerse el tiempo suficiente entre medio de la tormenta, como para dirigir su atención hacia su "prisionera", y notó muy preocupado el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba ella/él.

-¡¡Atchíiisss!! –estornudó otra vez el capitán Sparrow con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Que un mal rayo parta al que se le ocurrió navegar por estas aguas justo en ésta época del año!

-¡Eso tendrías que decírselo al almirante Jacobson! –le gritó el comodoro mientras se acercaba a él con suma dificultad debido al espantoso temporal y al vaivén de la nave.

-¡Vaya¡¿Haciendo vida social con este hermoso tiempo, comodoro?! –se burló nuestro protagonista.

_-Éste parece ser el "momento oportuno" _–pensó maliciosamente Jack Sparrow.

-¡Veo que estás completamente mojado! –le dijo James haciendo caso omiso al sarcasmo y a la trampa que se tendía sobre él.

-¡No¡Si estoy completamente seco¡Hace un sol excelente el día de hoy¡¿Sabe?! –le replicó con ironía.

-¡Pero ya es de noche! –replicó James sin entender del todo la sátira de Jack.

-¡Usted es un tonto, comodoro¡¡Atchíiisss!!

Y sin que Jack Sparrow se lo esperara, Norrington, luego de haber titubeado unos momentos, se sacó la casaca y la colocó sobre la sorprendida pirata.

-¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! –preguntó un tanto confundida la que antes había sido un hombre.

-¡Es para evitar que se moje menos y no tenga tanto frío!

Jack y James se miraron directamente a la cara, ella estaba sentada en el piso, y él se mantenía dificultosamente parado frente a ella.

Entonces, la capitana preguntó extrañada:

-¡¿Por qué quiere ayudarme¡Somos enemigos!

James calló unos momentos antes de responder:

-Yo… ¡yo no lo sé¡No lo sé!

Jack insistió, debía comenzar a tender su telaraña alrededor de su presa:

-¡¿Por qué me traicionaste, Norry¡Juntos íbamos a hacer grandes cosas!

En ese momento, la tormenta parecía comenzar a menguar. El atribulado hombre volvió a quedarse callado, muy ensimismado, pensando, haciéndose la misma pregunta una y otra vez desde que la había traicionado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-¡Yo soy un militar! –respondió al fin-. ¡Vivo para mi carrera!

-¡¿Así tengas que entregarme por un ascenso?!

Esta vez, el comodoro lo miró con más firmeza que antes.

-¡Tú eres un pirata¡Y no cambiarías eso por nada del mundo¡¿Verdad?! –lo miró con insistencia-. ¡¿Verdad?!

Esta vez, fue Jack quien se le quedó mirando con detenimiento, impactado por aquella verdad que no se la esperaba de boca de su enemigo.

-¡Es verdad¡Jamás lo cambiaría, ni por nada ni por nadie!

-¡¿Entonces por qué no puedes entenderme¡Yo le juré lealtad absoluta a la Corona, como tú se lo juraste a la libertad¡No somos muy diferentes después de todo¡Nosotros somos capaces de traicionar hasta a las personas que más queremos por nuestros ideales!

Una vez más, Jack se quedó impresionado por aquella indiscutible verdad. Era como si el comodoro pudiera leer su corazón. Pero Jack no podía darle la razón a James, tenía que escaparse, y por eso, él estaba dispuesto a salirse con la suya. Como sea. Ahora o nunca era el momento de actuar.

_-¡Todo sea por salvar mi "virginidad"! _–pensó con desesperación, así que definitivamente se decidió a sacrificar lo poco que le quedaba de hombría, en forma figurada, claro.

-¡Acérquese¡Quiero decirle algo al oído! –le pidió.

Norrington dudó un poco en hacerlo, pero al fin se decidió y se hincó al lado de su bella prisionera.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la incorregible pirata le murmuró al oído:

-… ¿Pero usted es capaz de traicionar a su propio corazón, comodoro…?

-¿Eh? –no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquella inesperada respuesta, y la pirata, al verlo completamente abatatado, aprovechó su última oportunidad para convencerlo, y lo besó.

Aunque lo había tomado por sorpresa aquel apasionado beso, James no hizo nada por evitarlo, más bien se dejó manipular por tan deliciosa caricia. Nadie se había percatado en ellos dos, pues todos se encontraban muy atareados evitando que el barco zozobrara, y eso fue una verdadera suerte para nuestro inmoral protagonista, pues no quería que nadie los interrumpiera. Jack debía convencer al comodoro Norrington para que lo liberara, era su única esperanza para no caer en manos del malvado Lord Beckett.

Luego de algunos minutos interminables, la capitana Sparrow retiró sus seductores labios de los de él y le dijo:

-Lo nuestro aún puede funcionar…, sólo danos una oportunidad, Norry. Píenselo bien.

El pobre hombre la observó bastante confundido, sin saber qué pensar ni qué decir.

Una vez que Elizabeth y tía Dalma regresaron del "Templo de la Hechicera" junto con Al Sha'ab, abordaron el "Perla Negra" con Nefud Yidda y un hermano del asesinado Abha, Kasar, quien quería vengarlo.

Esa misma noche en que el navío del almirante Jacobson era vapuleado por semejante tormenta, el "Perla Negra" se hizo a la mar. Navegaba en dirección opuesta al navío de sus enemigos, ya que no podían tomar por el mismo camino que ellos porque era una ruta mucho más custodiada militarmente que la ruta marítima que habían tomado desde el Mar del Caribe hasta Arabia Saudita. Una vez que salieron del Mar Rojo y cruzaron el estrecho de Bab-el Mandeb, se dirigieron directamente hacia el suroeste del continente africano para doblar por el Cabo de Buena Esperana y seguir rumbo hacia el noroeste, hacia el Mar del Caribe, y hacia su principal objetivo: Port Royal. En donde tratarían de interceptar a Jack y a sus secuestradores antes de que lo entregaran a Beckett.

Pero esta era una carrera contra el tiempo, ya que la ruta que ellos habían tomado era mucho más larga que la que sus enemigos habían tomado. Sólo les cabía confiar en la velocidad del "Perla Negra" y que la nave de Jacobson tuviera algunos contratiempos durante el viaje.

En cuanto atravesaron el Golfo de Adén y navegaron en aguas del Mar Índico, el capitán Hector Barbossa llamó a todos a una reunión en su camarote (que originalmente era de Jack Sparrow) para discutir sobre la mejor manera de liberar al capitán Jack Sparrow antes de que tuviera su "audiencia" con Cutler Beckett, recuperar el pergamino, destruir la "Piedra Mística", derrotar a Alí tel Aviv y deshacer la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera.

Los que asistieron a la reunión fueron: Will Turner (afectado), Elizabeth Swann (desesperada), tía Dalma (sabía mucho sobre hechizos y maldiciones), Gibbs (afectado), Nefud Yidda (afectado y herido en su orgullo), Al Sha'ab (afectado, además de que sabía mucho sobre la maldición de Jetzabel), Ana María y Beatriz Grenbille (éstas últimas entraron sin invitación) se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa dispuestos a discutir los temas en cuestión, y como siempre, el capitán Barbossa era el que presidía dicha reunión mientras McKinley se encargaba del timón para evitar que se toparan con tropas inglesas o francesas.

-Caballeros –comenzó a hablar Barbossa con su acostumbrada grandilocuencia, propio de un líder nato-, estamos aquí reunidos…

Un ligero carraspeo de Elizabeth lo interrumpió para llamarle la atención, éste la miró un tanto desconcertado hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de su "error" cuando notó que las cuatro mujeres lo miraban con cara de ofendidas, entonces, luego de carraspear él también, se corrigió inmediatamente.

-Damas y caballeros –aquí les sonrió a las cuatro féminas, quienes asintieron con satisfacción-, estamos aquí reunidos para decidir qué maniobras ejecutaremos para deshacer todo este horroroso entuerto provocado por Jack Sparrow. ¿Algunas ideas?

Will fue el primero en hablar.

-Lo primordial sería rescatar a "Jacky" lo más rápido posible, antes de que Jacobson y Norrington la entreguen a Beckett.

-Estoy de acuerdo –apoyó su ex prometida-. Si ese detestable sujeto logra... (ustedes ya saben qué) a Jack, él se convertirá para siempre en una mujer y todos los hombres que cayeron bajo su maldición enloquecerán sin remedio –miró a Will con preocupación.

-Pero ellos tomaron la ruta mediterránea, jamás llegaremos a tiempo para evitarlo –se quejó Al Sha'ab-. La ruta que tomamos, la de las Indias, es mucho más larga.

-El "Perla Negra" es un navío muy veloz, si me permite usted decírselo –aclaró Gibbs.

El árabe lo miró con cara de duda, sin creerle una pizca, pues como ambas rutas diferían por varias leguas de distancia, resultaría imposible alcanzar al barco de Jacobson a tiempo.

-¿Cómo lo rescataremos? –preguntó Ana María-. La armada de Port Royal nos atacará en cuanto nos vean.

-Pues, podríamos esperarlos en tierra firme –propuso Elizabeth.

-¡¿Estás loca, muchachita?! –se quejó la joven morocha-. ¡Sería un suicidio acercar al "Perla Negra" al puerto!

-¿Quién habló de acercar el "Perla Negra" al puerto? –refutó inmediatamente la joven aludida-. Con que sólo pongamos al "Perla Negra" cerca de Port Royal, un grupo de nosotros, que no sea reconocido como piratas o delincuentes por los soldados, podría desembarcar en el puerto y esperar allí al barco del Jacobson. Y en cuanto desembarquen… ¡Zas¡Los atacan sorpresivamente, liberamos a Jack y les quitamos el pergamino!

-Ésa es una muy buena idea –dijo el capitán Barbossa-¿pero quiénes irían?

-¿Qué les parece si vamos Nefud Yidda, Al Sha'ab, el grandote que los acompaña y yo? –propuso el joven Will-. No vamos a levantar tantas sospechas como si fueran McKinley o Gibbs.

-Pues también concuerdo con esa idea –asintió el capitán, para luego mirar hacia los árabes-. ¿Están ustedes de acuerdo?

Nefud y Al Sha'ab se miraron unos segundos antes de responder, era como si estuvieran debatiendo aquella idea en silencio.

-Estamos de acuerdo –afirmó finalmente el líder de los ladrones.

-Muy bien. Decidida entonces la primera fase de nuestro plan –dijo el pirata satisfecho.

-¿Y qué haremos en cuanto recuperemos a Jack Sparrow y el pergamino? –inquirió Beatriz.

Esta vez, fue tía Dalma quien habló:

-Pues tendremos que dirigirnos hacia la isla en donde él encontró el anillo maldito.

-¿Tú te refieres a la isla del "Cuello Torcido"? –se sorprendió Gibbs con sumo desagrado.

-Ésa, precisamente –asintió la pitonisa con una sonrisa siniestra-. Allí es en donde tenemos que romper el hechizo.

-¡Pero allí es en donde se encuentra el Shake Alí Tel Aviv! –exclamó muy preocupado el contramaestre-. ¡El mismo que quiere convertir a Jack en su concubina¡Eso significaría entregar a nuestro capitán en bandeja de plata!

-¿Y que tiene, contramaestre Gibbs? –se mofó Barbossa mientras tomaba una manzana verde que le ofrecía su mono Jack-. Ése tipo y yo no nos diferenciamos mucho que digamos, pues los dos nos encontramos muertos en vida. Yo podría combatir contra él hasta que ustedes logren romper el hechizo.

-Eso es verdad –admitió Elizabeth-. El capitán Barbossa podría pelear sin ningún problema con ese Tel Aviv, si aparece.

-¿Y ya sabes como romper la maldición, tía Dalma? –preguntó el joven herrero.

La mujer lo miró con su habitual y extraña calma.

-Eso lo sabré en cuanto nos encontremos en esa isla, aún hay cabos sueltos –respondió tranquilamente mientras los demás la miraban con sorpresa y preocupación.

-¡Hecho, entonces! –exclamó de repente el enérgico capitán del "Perla Negra" mientras golpeaba con su puño izquierdo la mesa de madera, luego se volvió hacia el primer oficial y le dijo:

-Señor Gibbs, transmítale a la tripulación que se prepare para navegar duramente hasta que lleguemos al Caribe, mientras McKinley y yo fijamos las coordenadas adecuadas para llegar lo más rápido posible a Port Royal sin que nos topemos con navíos enemigos.

-¡Sí, señor! –asintió inmediatamente el aludido y salió disparado del camarote seguido por Ana María, para dar la noticia al resto de la tripulación.

-Sólo espero que lleguemos a tiempo… -murmuró Al Sha'ab con suma preocupación.

-Claro que lo lograremos –le rebatió en seguida el orgulloso Hector Barbossa-. Llegaremos a tiempo para rescatar al idiota de Jack y matar a esos cerdos traidores.

-¿Y por qué está tan seguro de que lo conseguiremos? –lo desafió Yidda con desconfianza.

-Porque… -colocó la palma de su mano en la mesa para afirmarse sobre ella-, viajamos a bordo de la nave más veloz de los siete mares… ¡el "Perla Negra"¡Jah jah jah!

Y muy feliz, mordió su fruta.

La tormenta ya había pasado cuando la tripulación del "Kassala" había divisado las costas de la isla de Sicilia y una vez que la dejaron atrás, hizo su aparición la hermosa isla de Cerdeña. El clima ahora había mejorado considerablemente y el barco era mecido suavemente entre las olas mientras navegaba por el Mar Mediterráneo rumbo al oeste.

Luego de que también dejaran atrás esta isla italiana, divisaron las paradisíacas islas Baleares, que se ubicaban frente a las costas españolas. Ya habían dejado atrás las costas de Argelia e ingresaban entre las costas de España y Marruecos. Muy pronto atravesarían el Estrecho de Gibraltar, que los dejaría a sólo un pequeño gran paso de América Central.

-Pronto estaremos navegando en aguas del Océano Atlántico, James –le comentó tranquilamente el almirante Jacobson mientras observaba con su dorado catalejo las bellas costas españolas-. Aquella tormenta fue una desgracia, nos retrasó unos días y estropeó el casco del navío, pero estoy completamente seguro de que ahora nos acompañará un clima excelente y si sigue así, no pasará mucho cuando podamos estar frente a Jamaica…

James Norrington, parado a su lado, permanecía en absoluto silencio, sólo se dedicaba a sus atribulados pensamientos.

Entonces, al no recibir opinión alguna, George Jacobson lo miró intrigado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le preguntó-. Te he notado muy extraño en estos días.

Su amigo no dijo nada, solamente se limitó a mirarlo con una mirada entre enfado y desesperación, pero luego bajó la vista y dio un suspiro, un suspiro de derrotismo.

-Debo vigilar a los hombres… -excusó mientras se daba vuelta para retirarse, pero Isabel lo tomó inmediatamente de la muñeca, impidiéndole irse.

-Escúchame, James –le dijo-, sé que ahora estás muy confundido y enojado conmigo, pero todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por tu bien¿entiendes? Tú no estás en pleno dominio de ti mismo, no sabes lo que es mejor para ti en este momento… Sólo déjame a mí todo este asunto y pronto verás cómo se solucionará todo.

James, quien seguía dándole la espalda, no le dijo nada, pero retiró bruscamente su mano de la de ella. Y en cuanto quiso dar un paso para marcharse de allí, ella habló:

-Espere, comodoro Norrington –su voz era imperiosa y a él no le quedó otra que acatarlo-. Míreme cuando le hablo.

El comodoro apenas logró acatar su orden, pues estaba furioso con ella y con él mismo, pero al ver a su amiga a los ojos, pudo notar la ira brillar en ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, James supo lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser Isabel.

-Olvidó su casaca, comodoro Norrington –le dijo, lanzándole con cierto desprecio dicha prenda a sus manos.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-Creo haber ordenado que no se le acercara al prisionero, comodoro Norrington –si James a veces podía ser odioso, o Beckett un despreciable, George (Isabel) Jacobson era una mujer terriblemente vengativa y fría-. ¿Qué hacía su casaca de oficial sobre el prisionero?

-Yo… -comenzó a explicarse con dificultad, recordando aquel beso bajo la tormentosa lluvia-… El prisionero estaba… Bueno, yo noté que el prisionero se estaba mojando demasiado, así que pensé en ayudarlo un poco…

-Desobedeció mis órdenes –George le cortó de cuajo la explicación. Ella estaba realmente furiosa-. Puedo acusarlo de desacato¿sabe?

-Yo pensé a Lord Beckett le gustaría recibir a la prisionera en plenas condiciones... –inventó.

-Usted no está aquí para pensar, comodoro –le dijo con un desagradable y amenazante tono de voz. Poco a poco se fue acercando e él-. Usted está aquí para obedecer órdenes¿entendido?

James se le quedó mirando con perplejidad, jamás había visto a Isabel tan enojada.

-¿¡Entendido!? –volvió a repetir con mucha más irritación.

-¡Sí, mi señor¡Entendido! –asintió inmediatamente mientras llevaba su mano a la sien y se paraba bien derecho.

-¡No quiero que vuelva a acercarse al prisionero¿¡Entendido!?

-¡Sí, mi señor¡Entendido!

-¡No quiero que vuelva a faltarme el respeto¿¡Entendido!?

-¡Sí, mi señor¡Entendido! –el comodoro sintió como comenzaba a correrle la transpiración por la espalda.

-Muy bien… -asintió con satisfacción-. Pronto aprenderás a que tú y yo somos iguales, mi querido amigo.

Entonces, James la miró un tanto ofendido y le replicó:

-Tú y yo no somos iguales, George. Tú eres despiadado y yo no, odias a los piratas y eres feliz torturándolos, en cambio, yo soy un militar que solamente cumple con lo que dicta la ley y nada más –y agregó en un susurro casi imperceptible:

-… Aunque a veces no me guste hacerlo…

Isabel sonrió condescendientemente.

-Puedes retirarte –le dijo-, y no olvides de lo que aquí se ha hablado.

-No…, señor –apenas pudo decir y se fue rápidamente de allí, bajo la vigilante mirada de su amiga.

Sin quererlo, el doctor Chritian Jacobson había presenciado toda aquella humillante escena y se preocupó mucho por la relación entre su sobrina y James Norrington.

-Si sigues tratándolo así, mi querido sobrino –le dijo mientras se presentaba ante el almirante-, vas a perderlo. Y eso es algo que lamentarás muchísimo.

Sin darle demasiada importancia a su consejo, George sonrió bellamente y se apoyó sobre la baranda del timón, mirando hacia el horizonte.

-No te preocupes, tío Chris –le dijo mientras volvía a sacar su catalejo para mirar a través de él-, James está bajo el hechizo de la maldición, está atontado por los encantos femeninos de ese sucio pirata. Él no sabe lo que hace y yo simplemente lo estoy guiando por el buen camino.

-¿Y si no es así? –inquirió el doctor con preocupación-. ¿Y si realmente se ha enamorado de esa mujer?

Muy seria, Isabel volvió su atención hacia su tío y le dijo:

-Eso es algo realmente imposible, tío. James jamás se enamoraría de una mujer pecaminosa –y extendió su mano, cambiando totalmente su expresión a una totalmente angelical-. Ven a ver el ocaso, tío, está precioso.

El doctor Jacobson así lo hizo, pero aún seguía preocupado por su sobrina y por James. Sabía que entre Jack y su sobrina, Jack realmente tenía un corazón bondadoso aunque lo ocultara bajo su ruda y algo extravagante fachada, y eso era lo que le atraía a James. Sabía que el corazón endurecido y frío de Isabel no haría otra cosa más que lastimar terriblemente el corazón de a aquel hombre que se debatía entre el bien y el mal, entre el amor y el deber.

"Mi querida Isabel –pensó el doctor mientras la observaba con una expresión entre ternura y preocupación-, tu venganza está eliminando toda tu bondad y compasión por los demás… ¿Hasta cuando seguirás destruyéndote a ti misma?".

Más allá, apoyándose fuertemente sobre la balaustrada, un tembloroso, iracundo y humillado James Norrington, había tomado una decisión final respecto a él y a Jack Sparrow.

Por estrictas órdenes del almirante George Jacobson, al capitán Jack Sparrow se lo debía mantener atado al mástil durante todo el viaje hasta que llegaran a Port Royal. Nuestro pobre protagonista convertido en mujer, sólo era alimentado escasamente una vez al día por un muchachito sordomudo, quien no podía escuchar su particular jerga para lograr que lo soltara. Aunque ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la debilidad después de varios días a la intemperie, lo que realmente lamentaba nuestro capitán, era que no le habían dado siquiera una mísera gota de ron¡ni una!, y eso era algo que lo trastornaba por completo.

Pero a pesar de que no podía conversar con el grumete, eso no le impedía hablar a gusto aunque no lo escuchara.

-Y como te iba diciendo, mi querido Billy, porque te llamas Billy ¿verdad? –le preguntó de reojo, pero sólo obtuvo del muchacho una mirada entre asustada y divertida-, porque si no te llamas Billy entonces no tendría caso llamarte Billy, pero si te llamas Billy entonces sí tendría caso llamarte Billy¿o me equivoco?

El chicuelo volvió a sonreírle mientras le daba un poco de sopa en una cuchara de madera, que Jack tomó con gran desgano.

-Odio la sopa¿sabes, Billy? Prefiero el ron. ¡Es la bebida de los dioses! Y mía también… -volvió a tomar otro sorbo de sopa- ¿No tendrás por ahí un poquito¿No? Bueno, después de todo no creo que lo tengas, solamente ese odioso del almirante tiene ron a montones… El muy afortunado…

De repente, Jack se calló, ante la extrañeza del jovenzuelo, y se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte.

-El ocaso está bellísimo la tarde de hoy¿no es así, Billy? –se quedó pensativo por unos momentos-. Por eso adoro el mar… representa la belleza de la libertad… que perderé muy pronto…

La repentina tristeza de aquella hermosa señorita morena, dejó al chico un tanto desconcertado, y comprendiendo que ya no quería seguir cenando, se marchó silenciosamente de allí, dejando a al capitán Jack Sparrow contemplando con tristeza la despedida del sol.

La noche estaba completamente estrellada, se podía escuchar a las olas chocar contra los arrecifes de las costas españolas y marroquíes. Muy pronto cruzarían por el Estrecho de Gibraltar y entrarían en aguas oceánicas.

El navío navegaba tranquilamente sobre las aguas mediterráneas, casi toda la tripulación se encontraba durmiendo en sus literas de la bodega, sólo un vigía y el timonel se encontraban despiertos, vigilando que todo estuviera bien.

El capitán Jack Sparrow se encontraba muy atontado por el hambre, el frío y la falta de ron. Se encontraba en una especie de letargo cuando creyó escuchar que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él.

-Despierta –oyó que le decía una voz conocida mientras lo sacudía suavemente.

-… No mami…, no quiero levantarme para ir a la escuela… los chicos se burlan de mí… -fue la estúpida respuesta del adormilado prisionero.

-Por favor, Jacky, despierta ahora.

-¿Eh? –Jack comenzó a abrir los ojos al escuchar aquel sobrenombre-. ¿Norry…?

-Sí, soy yo. Vine a liberarte –le susurró mientras sonreía al verlo volver en sí, e inmediatamente se dispuso a desencadenarlo del mástil.

-… ¿Y qué pasó con su promoción, comodoro…? –preguntó débilmente el curioso pirata, pero un tanto desesperado por verse libre de esas molestas y duras ataduras.

-Pues… Digamos que decidí darnos una oportunidad –le contestó mientras terminaba de sacarle las cadenas-. Ya está. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Jack lo intentó, pero cuando dificultosamente pudo ponerse de pie, casi se vino abajo si no fuera porque James la tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó preocupado-. ¿Te sientes bien?

-… ¡Mi reino por una copita de ron…! –fue lo único que dijo la pirata y se le colgó del cuello-… Tendrás que llevarme, Norry, yo no tengo las suficientes fuerzas como para caminar… -le dijo casi sin aliento.

-¿Y con esto? –le preguntó mientras le mostraba una botella de ron recién sacada de su casaca.

-¡¡RON!! –gritó Jack Sparrow loco de alegría y se la arrebató inmediatamente de las manos para comenzar a beber su contenido con gran desesperación.

-¡Shiiiitth! –quiso silenciarlo el nervioso comodoro mientras miraba hacia todos lados-. No grites que nos pueden descubrir.

El capitán (o capitana) Sparrow, hizo una seña de fastidio con la mano mientras seguía bebiendo incansablemente. Parecía un barril sin fondo, una foca sedienta.

-Vamos, Jacky, tenemos que irnos, el tiempo apremia –le dijo mientras lo apartaba suavemente de él-, si nos descubren estaremos perdidos. Ya preparé una lancha con todo lo necesario. Pronto estaremos lo más cerca posible de las costas de España, en donde podremos tocar tierra y dirigirnos hacia algún poblado para escondernos.

Y dirigió furtivamente hacia el borde del navío.

-¿Y me podrías decir qué haremos allí una vez escondidos? –le preguntó malintencionadamente mientras lo seguía, ocultándose entre las sombras y agachándose cuando era necesario, como James lo hacía.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y fíjate por donde andas… -le susurró entre molesto y divertido.

-No te preocupes –le replicó con cierta jactancia-, soy como un gato en la oscuri…

¡PUM¡PAF¡CRACK! Fue lo que se oyó cuando el "gato" de Jack Sparrow se tropezó con una pequeña caja de municiones y estrelló de lleno sobre otras cajas que llevaban especias provocando un tremendo alboroto.

James se volvió de inmediato después de hacer una mueca al escuchar tamaño ruido, y vio a la pirata desparramada sobre unas aceitunas y algunas cajas rotas.

-¿Qué no eras como un gato en la oscuridad? –le recriminó el comodoro mientras se aproximaba para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Este… Lo que pasa es que soy un gato de "pocas luces…".

Norrington torció la boca en señal de disgusto, y mientras ayudaba a su fugitiva a levantarse, el almirante George Jacobson y un grupo de soldados traídos de Port Said se presentaron sorpresivamente ante ellos.

-Veo que no estaba equivocado al pensar que usted liberaría a ese cochino pirata en cuanto estuviéramos cerca de la costa en plena noche, comodoro Norrington –acusó el almirante mientras él y sus subordinados los apuntaban con sus armas.

-¡Glups! –fue lo único que pudo decir Jack en su defensa, puesto no podía replicar eso de "cochino", ya que en cierta forma, era un calificativo acertado.

Sabiendo que todo estaba perdido, James Norrington permaneció completamente anonadado, sin saber qué hacer, al igual que Jack Sparrow.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, como verán, parece que Jack y compañía no podrán escaparse¿o sí? Isabel Jacobson es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus objetivos¡es realmente MUY peligrosa! He tenido algunas dificultades en el Cyber para bajar los reviews para contestarles, por eso me he demorado un par de días para publicar este episodio. ¡Falta muy poco para que este fics termine!**

**Ahora que no tengo la suerte de tener internet en mi casa, y con el poco tiempo del que dispongo (figúrense que tuve que ver la peli de piratas durante tres noches seguidas en un lapso de 50 minutos después de trabajar y escribir! a eso de las 1 de la mañana), me será mucho más difícil poder hacerme el tiempo de poder leer sus fics! Discúlpenme por favor, quiero leerlos, pero no tengo tiempo…**

**Muy pronto comenzaré a escribir una verdadera novela ¡deséenme suerte e inspiración!**

**Bienvenidas a mi fics, Laura y Ana Luisa¡Espero que les siga gustándo¡Qué comentario, por Dios! Jeh jeh. Pero me gusta que digan lo que piensan¡no hay problema¡Viva la democracia! **

**Mi querida Sakurith: doomo arigatoo! Matta ne!**

**Mi querida Cissy Sparrow: muchísimas gracias por tu información, lo que pasa es que el vcd que tengo de la peli no se escucha muy bien. Y sip, también me daré gusto a mí, jeh. **

**Mi querida Hikary Kimura: Espero que hayás salido bien en tus exámenes… ¿Me contarás cómo te fue en el Salón del Manga¡Yo nunca fui a uno con lo que me gustan! Yo… lamentablemente si tengo problemas con Internet… ¡No hay Internet por línea telefónica en todo el norte argentino! **

**Leo Black Le-Fay¡Espero que hayas aprobado el examen! Que jodida la profe¿no? Bueno, como ya leíste, "Jacky" hace cualquier cosa con tal de no caer en manos de Beckett… Y en cuanto a James, no le salen muy bien los plantes. No me niego que me reí con la peli, no me niego… ¡Gracias por contarme lo del hijo de Will y Elizabeth! En mi vcd no está grabado hasta después de los créditos… snif! **

**Mi querida Aldi¡Gracias por el nombre del papá de Jack! Y si tenés alguna información acerca de la vida de los personajes… me vendría bien. Norrington tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse, pero no muy a tiempo que digamos… como siempre. **

**Mi querida Janita: como verás, Isabel resulta ser una mujer demasiado… difícil de tratar. James no puede intervenir activamente en su defensa, su rango es inferior como para enfrentársele a ella. Pero eso al final no lo detuvo¿no? **

**Mi querida Leon Dorado¿Podrán Jacky y Norry derrotar al invencible almirante Jacobson? Mmm…. Bye, Caroo! Opino igual que vos de la peli. ¡Isabel está celosísima! **

**Mi querida Isa.Leonhart¿aprobaste los exámenes? El doc está muy preocupado por la actitud de su sobrina… ¿tratará de hacer algo por Jacky y Norry? La historia de Chritian Jacobson es un tanto triste¡pronto la leerás! Sip, Norry se veía muy bien con el traje mal habido que usó muy poco, snif! **

**Mi querida Isa Luna: Y sí, Norry trató de ayudarlo, pero…. ¡Jacobson los descubrió¿Qué harán ahora? **

**Mi querida Jackelin Sparrow¡Hola, amiga! Estaba un poco preocupada porque no te había leído últimamente. ¿Cómo va tu fics¡Ojalá tuviera el tiempo de leerlo! A esta historia le deben faltar unos 6 u 8 capítulos como máximo. ¡Y claro que comenzaré "Bajo la Espada de Odín"¡Pronto verás a Jack todo un hombre!**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: Tenés razón con la peli, ha desmejorado un tanto… ¡Espero que las próximas sean mejor! Padre y madre aparecerán en "El Libro del Destino"… ¡Y vaya sorpresa! Algún día tenía que acabar esta historia… ¿no? **

**Bueno, ahora les contaré lo que me gustó de la tercera parte de "Piratas del Caribe":**

**Dentro de sus "pequeños" defectillos¡me gustó! Me gustó que Barbossa saliera tanto en la peli (mucho más que todos los demás personajes, incluyendo a Jack Sparrow). Me gustó la parte en que Barbossa y Jack se ponen a discutir diciendo: "¡No, tú!" (o algo parecido, no me acuerdo…) Cuando se ponen a ver cuál de los dos tiene el catalejo más largo. Me gustó cuando los "Señores Piratas" entregan sus "monedas". El principio de la peli me gustó un montón. Cuando Jack hace su "trato" con el desconcertado Beckett. El sacrificio de James Norrington. Cuando Barbossa se roba el "Perla Negra" y Jack le roba "parte" del mapa. Cuando Jack "pelea" con Davy Jones, etc etc etc. En resumidas cuentas, dentro de todo me gustó la peli, pero mi favorita sigue siendo la primera. **

**Las quiere un montón:**

**Gabriella Yu**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Película que les recomiendo: "Pecados de Guerra" (Casualities of Wars) con Michael J. Fox. Es una peli de 1989, pero vale la pena verla. **

**Una vez más, pido perdón por el retraso...**


	58. No Hay Marcha Atrás

**Capítulo 57: No Hay Marcha Atrás**

Casi por instinto marcial, el comodoro James Norrington desenfundó de inmediato su arma, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada qué hacer, pues ambos estaban completamente rodeados, y era prácticamente imposible ganarle al almirante Jacobson.

Comprendiendo lo mismo que su compañero, Jack le susurró por lo bajo una pequeña y muy conocida sugerencia:

-Espera el momento oportuno, Norry…

James lo miró de reojo, pero lo obedeció y bajó lentamente la espada, luego, por una orden de Jacobson, un soldado se la quitó junto con su mosquete.

El almirante estaba muy, pero muy molesto con aquella situación y miraba acusadoramente al flamante representante del supuesto sexo débil, quien se sintió amenazado y se defendió inmediatamente.

-Él fue el de la idea –acusó rápidamente a Norrington, quien, muy molesto por aquella insensible inculpación, lo asesinó con la mirada.

-Seguramente influenciado por usted –rebatió George Jacobson.

-¡Oh no! Yo soy toda una blanca palomita –dijo poniendo cara de inocencia, pero al notar que el almirante no le creía ni pizca, agregó en modo de súplica:

-Tendrá piedad¿verdad? –pidió mientras extendía las manos a modo de ruego.

El almirante Jacobson sonrió con desprecio. A él no le afectaban lo más mínimo las súplicas de los demás.

-No habrá piedad para los traidores –aclaró, y dando una señal con la mano, agregó:

-¡Traigan al chico!

Y para la desagradable sorpresa del capitán Jack Sparrow, un par de soldados trajeron a rastras al muchachito sordomudo de 12 años que se había encargado de cuidarlo, quien estaba muerto de miedo ante tal maltrato.

-Lo encontramos tratando de recuperar sus cosas, señor Sparrow –dijo el almirante.

-Le advertí que no se dejara ver… -murmuró el comodoro bastante contrariado, pues por pedido del chico, quien había insistido en ayudar a la "bella señorita", le había encargado tomar las pertenencias de la pirata que estaban colgadas en la bodega.

-¿A él no van a hacerle nada, verdad? –inquirió Jack un tanto preocupado por el futuro del niño que le había caído tan simpático.

George sonrió significativamente y respondió:

-Prometo no hacerle daño a la pequeña rata traidora si ustedes me prometen no tratar de escaparse otra vez.

Jack y James se quedaron anonadados con el pedido y el almirante tubo que volver a insistir:

-¿Aceptan el trato¿No? Pues bien… ¡Tírenlo por la borda!

-¡Momento! –intervino inmediatamente el capitán del "Perla Negra"-. ¡Acepto el trato!

El almirante Jacobson volvió lentamente el rostro, sonriendo despectivamente.

-¿De veras? Bien, muy bien… ¿Y tú, James¿Me prometes que no volverás a intentar escaparte con el prisionero?

Luego de un momento de silencio, Norrington asintió.

-Lo prometo, George. Ahora suelta al niño, él no tiene la culpa, yo le ordené que me ayudara.

-Claro que sí, como tú digas, amigo mío –le replicó incrédulamente y luego le ordenó a sus hombres que encerraran al chico en una de las prisiones de la bodega.

-Creí que ibas a liberarlo –comentó el comodoro.

-No dije eso, solamente prometí no hacerle daño.

Y mientras miraban impotentes cómo se llevaban al chico para encerrarlo, Jack murmuró un tanto molesto:

-Tramposo igual que Barbossa…

El resto del viaje fue terrible para Jack y James, pues la una se encontraba atada dentro de la prisión de la bodega (separado del niño impedido), y el otro encerrado en su camarote. Luego de haber sido separados aquella noche en que descubrieron su escape, no habían vuelto a verse otra vez.

Por una petición hecha por el comodoro Norrington al almirante Jacobson, éste le había concedido al pirata un mejor trato y una buena alimentación. ¡Pero sin nada de ron!

Encerrado bajo llave en su camarote, James Norrington se ponía cada vez más preocupado a medida que los días pasaban y se iban acercando cada vez más a su destino final. Muy pronto tocarían puerto en Port Royal y su "amigo" entregaría a la pobre pirata en manos de Lord Cutler Beckett… ¡Maldito el día en que había hecho aquel condenado trato con ese demonio!

Y como un león enjaulado, el comodoro iba y venía por aquella reducida habitación. No podía condenar los actos irreflexivos de Isabel, ya que ella estaba convencida de que lo hacía por su bien. ¡Si tan sólo ella entendiera que lo que realmente estaba haciendo era absolutamente todo lo contrario! Claro que no se animaba a decirle que amaba a esa impudorosa pirata, ya que ni él mismo estaba verdaderamente seguro de que "eso" fuera amor. James quería ayudar a Jack para que rompiera el hechizo y así saber la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos: si todo era producto de la maldición o tal vez amor verdadero. Si lo último resultara ser lo acertado, él tendría que aceptar la pérdida de un gran amor y tratar de vivir con ello cuando Jack volviera a ser hombre. Pero si resultara ser la primera opción, entonces se vería liberado de tales sentimientos vergonzosos y haría pagar al condenado pirata todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Mientras tanto, el capitán Jack Sparrow, ahora convertido en una bellísima mujer, trataba de sobrellevar todo aquel embrollo de la mejor manera posible: "conversando" con "Billy", su compañero de celda, cantando todas las canciones piratas que conocía y dándose unas largas siestas reparadoras, estrechamente vigilado por sus carceleros y sobre todo por el almirante Jacobson.

-No te preocupes, Billy –trató de calmar al muchacho al verlo tan asustado-, te prometo que nada malo te pasará…

El chico lo miró desesperado y parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, él no podía escucharlo ni comprenderlo, cosa que puso muy nervioso a nuestro capitán. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que "Billy" se pusiera a llorar.

-¡Oye¿Alguna vez no quisiste ser un pirata? –le preguntó mientras le indicaba uno de los tatuajes piratas que llevaba en el cuerpo para hacerse entender, y como el chico no era ningún tonto, captó la idea.

Entonces, lo miró con atención, olvidando momentáneamente sus penas.

-¿Quieres ser un pirata y navegar por toooodo el mundo sin que nadie te moleste? –le hizo señales con la mano indicando el mundo y un barco navegando entre las olas del mar.

El muchachito asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-¿Qué te parecería entonces formar parte de mi tripulación? –lo señaló para luego señalarse a él mismo, y como contara con los dedos de la mano, iba diciendo:

-Ya tengo a un mudo y a un enano. Creo que también está ese que le falta un ojo. Barbossa está algo cojo pero igual puedo acogerte en mi barco… -miró al muchacho, y sonriendo, extendió su brazo por entre los barrotes para poder estrecharle la mano a "Billy", quien también extendió su mano lleno de felicidad.

Y mientras se estrechaban las manos dando por cerrado el trato, Jack exclamó con alegría:

-¡Entonces recordarás este día como el día en que el capitán Jack Sparrow te reclutó a la tripulación del "Perla Negra"!

El jovencito se encontraba radiante de felicidad, pero el capitán Sparrow sabía que primero tenía que verse él mismo libre de aquel asunto antes de tomar al niño bajo su cuidado.

Jack no tenía idea de lo que sería de él en el futuro, pero no podía evitar horrorizarse cuando se imaginaba en manos del detestable Beckett… Le resultaba particularmente extraño el pensar que no le parecían asquerosas las manos del comodoro Norrington…

Totalmente espantado, el ambiguo pirata sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, tratando de quitarse esa ridícula idea de la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que no era amor lo que sentía por aquel hombre, o eso creía, solamente lo veía perfecto para sus futuros planes de piratería enriquecedora si él seguía convertido en mujer. Su flamante condición de mujer fatal y la posición social del comodoro, era justo la combinación ideal para navegar tranquilamente sobre las aguas caribeñas a bordo de su amado "Perla Negra". Sí, Jack era capaz de todo con tal de salirse con la suya.

Al pasar por su mente el recuerdo de su querida nave, un dejo de nostalgia invadió su corazón.

"Hace muchos, muchos meses que no navego tranquilamente en mi querido "Perla Negra". …" -pensó-. "Y si logro salirme con la mía, lo haré muy pronto…".

Pero las cosas se veían muy negras para él en el futuro venidero.

Ya era casi la medianoche cuando el barco bautizado con el nombre de "Kassala" comandado por el temido almirante George Jacobson tocó puerto en Port Royal luego de haber viajado durante varios días desde las lejanas tierras de Arabia Saudita.

Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo en aquel puerto del siglo XVIII, casi toda la población del la ciudad de Port Royal (sede del gobierno británico en Jamaica) se encontraba entregada al descanso nocturno en sus casas desde hacía ya varias horas después del toque de queda. Solamente algunos vigías, soldados, parias, borrachos, delincuentes y algunos perros y gatos permanecían deambulando por la adormecida ciudad.

El cielo nocturno se hallaba completamente cubierto de nubes negras, como si estas quisieran presagiar el terrible destino que le esperaba al capitán Jack Sparrow.

Completamente fuera de sí, el comodoro Norrington iba y venía por todo su camarote, muy preocupado por la suerte que correría su amada pirata una vez que cayera en manos del despreciable Lord Cutler Beckett. Mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, trataba de hallar la manera de escapar de su prisión y evitar semejante injusticia, pero por más que lo buscara, no había cómo salir de allí; tanto la puerta como la ventana se encontraban completamente cerradas con llave y no había ningún objeto para que pudiera utilizar para su beneficio.

-¡Maldita sea! –protestó desesperado, y justo en ese momento, entró el almirante Jacobson.

Por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, ambos amigos enfrentados, se miraron detenidamente con gran desafío. Muy decidida una, muy impaciente el otro.

-Supongo que ya notaste que llegamos a Port Royal –dijo insensiblemente el almirante.

-Lo noté –contestó con sequedad el comodoro, aún muy ofendido por los atropellos de su amiga, pero luego, su tono cambió entre ruego y advertencia.

-No lo hagas, George, te lo suplico.

-¿Estás suplicando por un sucio pirata? –inquirió con incredulidad y desprecio-. Ahora más que nunca me resulta obvio que estás bajo la influencia de la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera", amigo mío, si no, no me pedirías semejante cosa. No te rebajarías a tanto por una basura.

-Puede que sea eso o no –replicó-, pero fuera lo que fuese, no apruebo esta sucia maniobra.

-Pero James… -le dijo condescendientemente mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo explicándole con suspicacia-, hace unos meses tú estabas dispuesto a entregar a Sparrow cuando hiciste el trato con Beckett. ¿Qué pasó?

Norrington permaneció muy pensativo por unos momentos. No podía refutar eso, ya que era la completa verdad y debía lidiar consigo mismo por aquella errónea decisión tomada. Pero no por eso tenía que pagarla Jack Sparrow con su libertad y su supuesta "virginidad".

-Cuando tomé esa decisión –comenzó a explicar-, yo me encontraba muy confundido respecto a mis sentimientos. No quería aceptar que Sparrow me atraía, y creí que entregarlo a Beckett sería la mejor manera de sacármelo de encima… Pero me equivoqué. Aunque el capitán Jack Sparrow realmente no sea una mujer, estoy convencido de que aún así, no le gustaría que abusaran de él como tal. No estoy de acuerdo en obligar a alguien que no te quiere a que te ame –(al escucharle decir eso, Isabel tembló sintiéndose inquietada)-, y esté yo hechizado o no, ahora sé que cometí un grave error al aceptar la propuesta de ese hombre.

-¡Pero te arriesgarías a perder tu promoción por defender a un delincuente! –se quejó Jacobson-. ¿Sabes cuánto tendrás que esperar para tener otra oportunidad tan fácil como ésta¡Te tomaría años llegar al rango de almirante!

-Rechazo terminantemente el título de almirante si lo tengo que conseguir a cambio de entregar a una mujer honesta en manos de un sujeto vil y degenerado como ese hombre.

-¡¡Eres un imbécil!! –exclamó Isabel enfurecida. ¡No podía creer que su amigo cediera tan codiciado título por un inmundo pirata de mala muerte!-. ¡No permitiré que cometas el error de rechazar semejante oportunidad en tu vida por un estúpido capricho tuyo¡¡Soldados!!

Como si ya hubieran estado esperando aquella orden, un par de soldados entraron inmediatamente al compartimiento, dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes.

-Aten al comodoro Norrington a la silla –fue el sorpresivo pedido de su superior-. Quiero que lo vigilen estrechamente hasta que yo regrese de realizar mi misión¿entendido?

Los oficiales asintieron de inmediato y se dispusieron a realizar rápidamente el mandato dirigiéndose hacia el estupefacto prisionero para atarlo a la silla.

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer algo como esto. Estás completamente… loco –le dijo James muy decepcionado mientras lo enlazaban al asiento.

Una vez que cumplieron su cometido, los soldados salieron afuera para vigilar la puerta, y antes de que Isabel saliera del camarote, se detuvo en la puerta y miró a su amigo directo a la cara.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto, James, yo perdí la razón cuando ví a unos asquerosos piratas asesinar cruelmente a mi familia sin tener piedad por sus almas.

Y antes de que serrara la puerta, dándole la espalda a su amigo, agregó:

-…Espero que me perdones algún día…

Y se marchó, dejando a un afligido comodoro Norrington escuchar cómo le echaban cerrojo a la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Jack había estado intentando abrir la puerta de la celda con tal desesperación probando cualquier artilugio para lograr la tan anhelada libertad, que había quedado con la cabeza agarrada entre los barrotes sin poder sacarla de allí para la diversión del pequeño "Billy".

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes¿Acaso te parece que me estoy divirtiendo? Porque si te estás divirtiendo de mi desgracia y/o intento de _escapamiento_, te valdría más quedarte bien calladito¿sabe?

Pero por culpa de las caras que hacía Jack (entre cómicas, patéticas y enfadas), el supuesto "Billy" no pudo evitar seguir descostillándose de la risa tirado en el suelo de su celda.

Pero la alegría no duró mucho pues el almirante llegó y se dio con tan patética y risible escena, que apenas si pudo evitar romper a carcajadas. En cambio, "Billy" no pudo ocultar el terror que le provocaba aquel hombre perverso.

-Llegó la hora, señor Sparrow… -le informó cuando logró dominarse del todo-. Lord Cutler Beckett lo está esperando, o mejor dicho… -su rostro se volvió malicioso-, su "novio" la está esperando.

-¿No sería mejor que me entregara mi padre antes que usted? Eso sería lo usual¿no le parece?

George sonrió, aunque no quería admitirlo, aquella mujer siempre salía con alguna ingeniosa frase. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué apariencia habría tenido ese tonto de Jack Sparrow antes de convertirse en una de su mismo sexo, ya que su recuerdo de él en el pasado era prácticamente nulo.

-Soldados –llamó-, el señor Sparrow no puede sacar su cabeza de allí, traigan brea, por favor.

-¿Brea? –repitió el pirata con gran preocupación.

Momentos después, ayudados con la resina, los soldados sacaron de su "trampa" a su prisionera con la cabeza completamente embadurnada con brea.

-Ahora sí que podrán llamarme "escurridizo" –bromeo Jack de mala gana en un vano intento de darse ánimos.

No fue muy amable el trato del almirante Jacobson para con Jack Sparrow. Luego de sacarlo de prisión y encadenar sus manos, y ante la desesperación de "Billy" quien permanecía aferrado a los barrotes de su celda, lo sacó a empujones y lo arrastró bruscamente hacia cubierta cruzando toda la bodega y las escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba. Una vez fuera, bajaron por el puente hasta el puerto y subieron inmediatamente a un carruaje que los estaba esperando para llevarlos directamente hacia la casa en donde residía Lord Cutler Beckett.

Isabel no se había dado cuenta, pero su tío Christian había estado observándolo todo escondido entre las sombras propias de un barco en la noche.

-Esto no está bien, no está bien… -murmuró preocupado el doctor mientras observaba al carro desaparecer entre las oscuras calles de Port Royal-. Isabel no debería tratarlos así…

Mientras tanto, algo lejos en el horizonte, la tripulación del "Perla Negra" por fin había divisado su destino pero con casi una hora de retraso a comparación del "Kassala".

-Esto no va bien… -comentó Will Turner mientras observaba la brújula mágica de Jack apuntando directamente hacia Port Royal-. Según esto, Jacky ya se encuentra… allá.

-¡¡Condenada suerte¡¡Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde!! –se quejó Barbossa al escucharlo-. ¡¡Que un mal rayo parta a ese cerdo de Beckett!!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –inquirió Elizabeth preocupada.

-Seguir con nuestro plan –fue la decisiva respuesta del muchacho mientras miraba detenidamente hacia la ciudad de Port Royal.

-Eso nos metería en problemas –replicó Ana María-, si ese traidor de Jacobson ya se encuentra en el puerto, también estarán muchos de sus soldados.

-No importa, seguiremos con el plan –rebatió Will. Sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

-Ana María tiene razón, Will –le dijo Elizabeth-, será ahora mucho más peligroso que antes, ahora todos estarán sobre aviso y habrá mucho más soldados que antes. Quizás…, esperándonos…

-Correré los riesgos que sean necesarios para poder rescatar a Jacky. No me importa si después tengo a toda la armada tras de mí el resto de mi vida.

-Will… -murmuró la joven, asustada ante tanto fanatismo-, tú…

-No te preocupes, muchachita –le dijo tía Dalma-, por suerte nuestro capitán Sparrow aún no cayó bajo las manos de ese tal Beckett. Si fuera así, todos aquí ya hubieran perdido la razón.

Los hermosos ojos de la joven brillaron al escucharla.

-¡Tenemos chance entonces! –exclamó con renovadas esperanzas-. ¡Aún no es tarde!

-Pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo –opinó la siempre despierta Beatriz-, estoy segura que ese lindo traidor llevará a Jack directo a ver a ese tipo apenas hayan tocado puerto.

-¡¡Pues entonces a toda marcha, señores¡¡Pónganse a trabajar, partida de haraganes¡¡La virginidad de su capitana depende de nosotros!! –ordenó de inmediato el capitán Barbossa a su tripulación, quienes se apresuraron a trabajar con los aparejos y las velas para hacer más rápida la nave.

Un tanto perpleja, Elizabeth Swann murmuró para sí:

-Siempre me he preguntado a qué clase de "virginidad" se refieren con el pervertido de Jack…

A todo eso, a bordo del navío mercante en el que había viajado Jack Sparrow, el "Kassala", en el camerino que era vigilado por un par de soldados, James Norrington trataba se zafarse de las sogas que aprisionaban sus manos detrás del respaldar de la silla, desesperado por querer ir a ayudar a su amada pirata antes de que cayera en las inescrupulosas manos de Beckett.

-¡Maldición! –se quejó al ver que nada podía hacer con tan magníficos nudos. Pero eso no iba a detenerlo, no señor, no iba a permitir que ocurriera semejante injusticia con la pobre de Jacky¡tenía que liberarse como fuera¡Aún si se rompía las muñecas!

Con renovada determinación, el comodoro reanudó con más fuerza sus intentos por romper las cuerdas.

-Vamos… vamooos… ¡rómpanse! –pidió histérico mientras seguía forcejeando con las sojas y sentía que la piel de sus muñecas comenzaba a abrirse al igual que las hebras de dichas cuerdas. Al final hizo un esfuerzo tan tremendo, que logró romper con violencia de un solo tirón las sogas que lo aprisionaban.

James, jadeando por el cansancio provocado con semejante esfuerzo, se miró un tanto sorprendido las muñecas adoloridas, ardorosas y sangrantes. Y luego de unos momentos, se levantó de la silla, se fue directo hacia la puerta y tomó el picaporte para abrirla. Frunció la boca, era obvio que se encontraba cerrada con llave. ¿Cómo haría entonces para salir de allí¿Acaso provocar a sus guardias?

Mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de hacer entrar a los soldados y noquearlos para poder escaparse, el oficial de la armada se sorprendió al escuchar una voz muy conocida detrás de la puerta. Alguien que conversaba con sus carceleros.

De repente, James escuchó que dos cuerpos caían pesadamente al suelo, y luego de un par de minutos, la cerradura de la puerta se destrabó.

Alarmado, el comodoro Norrington se dispuso a defenderse de la persona que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, hasta que… una vez abierta, mostró a quien había abatido fácilmente a dos soldados bien entrenados.

-¿Usted? –inquirió James muy sorprendido al ver quién era.

Durante todo el viaje, el capitán Sparrow permaneció en completo silencio para la extrañeza de George, quien ya se había acostumbrado a su jerga incansable. Parecía estar sumido en la mayor de las preocupaciones.

-Veo que por fin a comprendido la situación en la que está metido, señor Sparrow –le dijo entre un tono burlón e inquisitivo.

Jack lo miró a los ojos y le respondió como si nada lo preocupara, intentando ocultar sus propios temores al enemigo:

-Es que todavía no me decido por el diseño de mi vestido de bodas.

-Usted es un imbécil –replicó el almirante un tanto contrariado y molesto por aquella respuesta sarcástica, pues pretendía seguir disfrutando con su desgracia.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse completamente callados.

Doce campanadas fueron escuchadas desde la torre de la iglesia, justo cuando el pequeño carruaje tirado por un par de corceles negros llegó ante la residencia de Lord Cutler Beckett. Una vez que el cochero detuvo la marcha, el almirante Jacobson se apeó del carruaje bajando a empujones a su "prisionera". Luego, ambos caminaron por el elegante sendero que llevaba a la casa, y una vez allí, parados frente a la entrada, George llamó a la puerta.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, que le parecieron eternos a nuestro protagonista, cuando por fin se abrió la puerta mostrando ante ellos al estirado mayordomo que se encargaba de los criados de la casa.

-¿Qué es lo que desea a estas horas, señor? –le preguntó un tanto molesto por haber sido despertado a altas horas de la noche.

-Dígale a su señor, Lord Cutler Beckett, que el almirante George Jacobson le ha traído un par de regalos muy interesantes –le respondió con arrogancia.

-Bien, mi señor. Hágame el honor de pasar a la sala –le pidió esta vez con gran amabilidad.

Una vez instalados en el elegante salón, se dispusieron a esperar a que el mayordomo regresara con la persona buscada, mientras tanto, Jack comenzaba a ponerse más asustado de lo que estaba, e Isabel parecía seguir incólume ente la situación en la que se hallaban.

-Será muy interesante vivir aquí –el pirata comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo mientras trataba de zafarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban-, hay cosas muy bonitas… para robar.

Su voz resonaba entre el silencio y las paredes de aquella habitación, volviendo la situación aún más espantosa.

George lo miró y notó su creciente preocupación. No quiso prestarle demasiada atención, pues no quería sentir lástima por aquel sujeto que había participado en la matanza de su familia hacía ya muchos años atrás.

Pero no tuvieron que concentrarse en sus sentimientos por más tiempo, ya que la persona requerida bajó tranquilamente las marmoladas escaleras detrás su mayordomo, quien iba encendiendo los finos candelabros de plata y bronce.

-Veo que ha cumplido con su palabra, almirante Jacobson –le dijo jocosamente el dueño de la casa en cuanto terminó de bajar las escaleras.

-Yo siempre cumplo con los tratos que hago, Lord Beckett –aún no terminaba de agradarle aquel sujeto. Había algo en él que no le gustaba para nada-. Le he traído el pergamino de la "Piedra Mística" que le ayudará a controlarla, y a la versión femenina de Jack Sparrow.

-Eso veo… -opinó mientras miraba libidinosamente a la desesperada pirata. Luego, cuando se paró frente a Jacobson, dijo con un tono de arrogancia:

-Y yo cumpliré con mi palabra de caballero y le otorgaré a su amigo Norringon el título de almirante.

-Que así sea entonces.

Una vez que el pergamino estuvo en manos de Cutler Beckett y luego de haberle explicado la manera de usarlo, el almirante George Jacobson se dispuso a retirarse inmediatamente, pero no antes de burlarse de la mala fortuna de Jack Sparrow.

-Que se divierta, señor Sparrow...

Jack lo miró fastidiado.

-Capitán. Capitán Jack Sparrow. Así se dice.

-Ya no más, porque desde ahora en adelante usted será la "mujer" de Lord Beckett, señorita Sparrow y jamás volverá a navegar por el mar para asesinar personas inocentes –le replicó con desprecio para luego desaparecer por la puerta principal ante los perplejos ojos del pirata.

-¿A-sesinar…? –repitió confundido. Pero el capitán del "Perla Negra" ya no pudo seguir pensando en aquellas extrañas palabras, ya que el despreciable Lord Beckett le habló con su peculiar odiosidad llamando su atención.

-Creo que llegó la hora de arreglar las cuentas pendientes entre nosotros, "capitana Jacky Sparrow…".

-¡Glups! –Jack tragó saliva al notar la maligna mirada de aquel hombre, enemigo jurado desde hacía ya muchos años.

"¡Espero que alguien me ayude o terminaré pariendo hijos de este eunuco!" –pensó completamente desesperado.

Pero nadie quien pudiera evitar semejante ultraje se encontraba cerca de allí para ayudarlo¿acaso él (o más bien dicho, "ella") sucumbiría ante la cruel virilidad de aquel detestable sujeto?

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, por fin he publicado este capi, me he demorado porque pasé tres noches sin escribir por ver unas pelis a las doce de la noche. ¡Sorry! Otra cosa, he estado esperando en vano la conexión de internet en mi casa... ¡Espero que en esta semana que viene vengan los técnicos! También me he puesto a jugar el juego de Card Captor Sakura en la Game Boy Color¡Es fantástica¿Qué ocurrirá ahora¿Quién o quienes rescatarán a Jack Sparrow antes de que pierda su "virginidad"? Las cosas se pondrán peor en el capítulo que viene¡ya lo verán! Ya me falta poco para terminar el capítulo siguiente a este¡en donde se arma el lío!**

**Mención especial para mi querida Poisom ¡Perdón! Realmente creí que te había contestado! (Gracias por avisarme, ni cuenta me dí, ya sabes, soy una autora descuidada, je) No veo la hora de volver a tener internet en mi casa! Dispongo de muy poco tiempo, y ahora que no tengo internet, mucho menos ahora, que tengo se salir de mi casa después de las once de la noche... Escribir apurada en el cyber es realmente fastidioso... No, Norrington no puede ser tan malo. Vaya, veo que tendré que buscar un abogado para enfrentar tu demanda... jeh, broma. No creo que pase nada entre ellos dos hasta que escriba "El Libro del Destino", si es que Jack quiere... Romperán la maldición, de eso no hay duda.**

**Mi querida Janita: como verás, no se salvaron y el "Perla Negra" se encuentra un tanto lejos de Port Royal... ¡Y ahora Jack está con Beckett!**

**Mi querida Aldi: creo que no te aconsejo meterte con Isabel, es muy peligrosa... mejor esperá a que "alguien" se encargue de ella. Y sí, Jack ve más a Norry como un "objeto de provecho". Resulta extraño cuando ves a un actor que te gusta haciendo otro papel completamente diferente al que te gustó¿pero sabés?, eso es lo que hace a un actor tan bueno, hacerte sentir su otro personaje, . No te preocupes por corregirme, es mas, te lo agradezco¡tengo una memoria terrible!**

**Mi querida Pisom¡No¡Esta vez no me olvidé de vos! La pareja de Jacky y Norry seguirá igualita en "El Libro del Destino".**

**Mi querida Dafty¡Reaparecíste! Yo sigo sin computadora, si no, esta historia iría más ràpido... ¡sinf¡Suerte con tu compu!**

**Mi querida Jackelin Sparrow¡Suerte con tu nuevo fics¡Cómo quisiera leerlos! La verdad, espero que cuando por fin haga arreglar mi compu y me dé un mes de vacaciones después de terminar de escribir este fics, espero ponerme al día con tus historias y el de las otras chicas.**

**Mi querida León Dorado: Ya sabes lo que sigue... ¿te das una idea de lo que seguirá ahora? No, no creo que Isabel lastime a James ahora, quizás en el fics "Bajo la Espada de Odín" quizás, ya veremos. Todo lo que empieza, tiene que terminar, lamentablemente¿no?**

**Mi querida Celedrian Moon: Te alegrará saber que Isabel recibirá su castigo en "Bajo la Espada de Odín". ¡De eso no hay duda¡Perdón por mi tardanza!**

**Mi querida Cissy Sparrow: Yo también soy de esas que empiezan y no acaban nada, pero gracias a ustedes, esta historia ha llegado hasta donde está. ¡Gracias!**

**Mi querida Isa Luna¿Y ahora cómo saldrá Jack de esto? Aún estoy diseñando los personajes de mi novela, será una de aventuras y acción protagonizada principalemte por dos hermanas.**

**Mi querida Leo Black Le-Fay: Jeh, no creo que venga una ola, pero sí alguien que la ponga en su lugar... Ése Beckett a veces dice cosas muy sabias... (yo ni me acordaba, el cd que tengo no tiene buen audio, snif). ¡Gracias por tu consejo! Por suerte ya tengo unos buenos consejos para el escritor aficionado, pero en cuanto pueda, trataré de conseguir ese libro que me recomiendas. Por el momento, mi libro se titula "Expedición", eso será si no cambio de parecer más adelante. ¡Vaya que llegáste un tanto tarde al exámen¿Qué pasó? Eso va para el cajón de los recuerdos curisos¿no¡Suerte en los exámenes!**

**Mi querida Laura: No tienes caso, jeh. Bueno, por ahora no haré morir a Norry. **

**Mi querida Mizu no Ryu: Estamos en las mismas, siempre tenemos cosas para hacer, no tenemos tiempo para hacer lo que nos gusta, y nuestra compu está dañada... ¡Buuuaaaa! Saber cosas ayuda mucho, y a mí siempre me gustó saber sobre el mundo, su gente y su historia, o sea, yo era pésima en matemáticas... Isabel tendrá su merecido, no te preocupes. A mí tembién me gutó mucho "Billy" (si es que así se llama el pobrecillo). ¡Muchas gracias por desearme suerte, la necesito! Desde el Cyber (desgraciadamente)**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint¡Eso es "amor! James no podía hacer nada más por "ella", ya ves cómo lo tomó Isabel. ¡Gracias por darme suerte!**

**Mi querida Sakurith¿Te gusta como va ahora¡Beckett tiene algo entre manos!**

**MI querida La Cosa: No sé si Isabel está loca o qué, pero sé que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Jeh, no sé si en esa epoca habían escuelas píblicas, pero supuse que Jack diría algo así en un caso así.**

**Mi querida Isa.LeonHart¡Disfruta tus vacaciones! Aún estoy decidiéndome sobre el destino del doc Christian en "Bajo la Espada de Odín" Allí sabrás todo acerca de su vida. **

**Por fin terminé, me duelen mucho los ojos... ¿cuándo podré tener internet en mi casa?**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**Las películas que ví, fueron:**

"**Jeepers Creepers 2"**

"**El Patriota" con Mel Gibson**

"**Dany, el Perro" con Jet Li**

**Todas de temas muy diferentes entre sí, pero muy buenas historias.**

**Me compré la novela de Isabel Allende: "El País de las Bestias". ¡Parese un libro excelente! Yo ya me había comprado el que le seguía a este hace ya varios años: "El Reino del Dragón de Oro". **


	59. La Astuta Trampa de Lord Beckett

**Ca****pítulo 58: La Astuta Trampa de Lord Beckett**

Los sagaces ojos del capitán Sparrow registraron velozmente toda la habitación en una desesperada búsqueda de alguna potencial salida. No encontró ninguna para su desesperación, todo estaba completamente cerrado y había guardias vigilando en las puertas y ventanas. Pero aún así, su perspicaz cerebro seguía trabajando a toda velocidad para hallar la forma de salir de aquel atolladero.

-¿Desea un poco de té, señorita Sparrow? Seguramente debe estar muerta de frío con esta helada noche –ofreció inesperadamente su declarado enemigo mientras lo liberaba de las cadenas con la llave que el almirante Jacobson le había facilitado, tomando por sorpresa a nuestro protagonista, quien se rehizo enseguida y declaró:

-Capitán. Capitán Jack Sparrow para usted.

-Por supuesto, como usted desee, _capitán_ Jack Sparrow –se corrigió inmediatamente el dueño de la casa con una amplia sonrisa falsa-. ¿Qué le parece si entramos a mi oficina y tomamos un poco de té mientras conversamos sobre negocios?

-¿Negocios? –repitió Jack nuevamente tomado por sorpresa, pues esperaba otra cosa por parte de aquel mal sujeto. Aún así, su sentido de la conveniencia pudo más, y llevándose una mano al mentón, murmuró interesado:

-Interesante, muy interesante…

Con una amabilidad de caballero extraordinariamente bien fingida, Cutler Beckett condujo a su "invitada" hacia su oficina. Una vez en ella, la invitó a sentarse en un cómodo y largo sillón de terciopelo rojo mientras él hacía lo mismo en otro sillón individual.

Antes de que comenzaran a tratar sobre el tema en cuestión, el mayordomo entró al salón trayendo una fina tetera de porcelana china y se dispuso a servirles el té en un par de costosas tazas acompañadas con algunos sándwiches servidos en una bandeja de plata, la cual dispuso en una elegante mesilla ratona que se encontraba entre medio de los sillones.

Mientras el criado servía el té, éste y Lord Beckett no pudieron evitar mirar hacia los bellísimos senos que emergían a medias a través de la raída camisa y el chaleco color azul de la sensual capitana del "Perla Negra".

Dándose cuenta que el distraído criado estaba a punto de hacer rebalsar el té de la taza que sostenía Beckett, el pícaro y atrevido pirata, se inclinó un tanto hacia adelante mostrando aún más sus agraciados "atributos", incitando que el mayordomo y Cutler Beckett se embobaran aún más hasta que la taza rebalsó sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, provocando que el hirviente té cayera sobre la entrepierna del "fino caballero inglés", quien, muy adolorido y sorprendido, se levantó de inmediato de su asiento.

-¡¡Eres un imbécil!! –culpó enfurecido al asustado mayordomo mientras trataba de limpiarse el pantalón con una servilleta-. ¡Vete de aquí inmediatamente¡Estás despedido!

Con el rabo entre las patas, completamente avergonzado por lo sucedido, el criado se marchó del salón como si fuera un rayo.

El "inocente" Jack Sparrow trataba de contener la risa lo mejor que podía mientras Beckett volvía a tomar asiento y lo miraba acusadoramente.

-¿Té? –ofreció con un dejo de furia mientras alzaba la tetera.

-Preferiría una medidita de ron, si fuera posible, claro. Pero si no fuera posible una medidita de ron, quizás sería posible una copita de ron. Me comprende usted¿verdad?

El inglés sonrió y volvió a colocar la tetera sobre la bandeja de plata. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba hablar del ron a ese hombre…, esa mujer.

-No tengo ron –le dijo mientras lo miraba maliciosamente divertido. Daba la impresión de ser un hambriento lobo disfrazado de inocente ovejita-, pero puedo ofrecerte otras bebidas igualmente alcohólicas.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema –sus ojos se iluminaron con la idea de saborear algo que tuviera alcohol, hacía varios días que no probaba nada parecido desde que James le había dado un poco de ron antes de que el almirante Jacobson los descubriera.

-Estamos de acuerdo, entonces –dijo Beckett.

Mientras Jack tomaba varios de los sándwiches y se los llevaba a la boca sin mucho decoro, Lord Cutler Beckett se dirigió hacia la alacena en donde guardaba sus bebidas y sacó de allí una botella de brandy. Una vez que hubiera tomado dos copas de fino cristal, regresó a su asiento frente a la atragantada "mujer". Una vez servido el brandy, decidió dar comienzo a su propuesta. Pero en vez de tomar el licor, Beckett había optado por el té.

-Señor Sparrow, tengo una propuesta imposible de declinar para usted.

-¿Y de qué s-se tra-trata…? –apenas pudo decir mientras trataba de pasar un pedazo de sándwich por su garganta con ayuda de un poco de brandy-… Lo sien-siento, es que no me, me alimen-taban muy, muy bie-bien en pri-prisión… ¡Glup!

-Entiendo… -Beckett hizo una mueca de aprensión, pero trató de seguir con el plan. Se reacomodó en su sillón y dijo mientras unía las yemas de sus dedos:

-Trabaje como corsario para mí, y le prometo que se beneficiará considerablemente.

-¿Cómo corsario? –repitió el pirata entre intrigado y asombrado, luego sorbió lentamente el líquido de la copa mientras miraba detenidamente a su enemigo, receloso de su propuesta.

-Tómelo o déjelo, capitán Sparrow, pero le advierto que tiene cinco minutos para decidirse.

-¿O si no, qué? –lo desafió mientras se echaba sobre el respaldar del sillón, inclinaba la cabeza a la vez que lo miraba de reojo, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ambos lados con un sándwich en una mano y una copa de brandy en la otra y cruzaba las piernas.

Beckett sonrió, y a modo de respuesta, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia cada una de las puertas y ventanas, asegurándolas bajo llave. Una vez que terminó, se volvió hacia Jack mientras guardaba el manojo de llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Tendrá que pasar una candente noche conmigo, como la mujer que es ahora.

Tratando de ocultar su miedo y preocupación, Jack Sparrow quiso aparentar la mayor indiferencia posible bajo su bien conocida jerga.

-Dudo que sea usted candente, más bien me parece un eunuco… Pienso que nos divertiríamos más jugando al ajedrez.

Lord Cutler Beckett lo fusiló con la mirada, pero el pirata convertido en mujer siguió hablando como si nada:

-¿Sabe cuantas mujeres y hombres quisieron pasar una candente noche conmigo?

-No. ¿Cuántos?

-Incontables, interminables, ecuanemicamente impresionables –dijo extrañamente mientras extendía más y más los brazos en forma circular.

Un tanto perplejo por aquellas palabras sin sentido, Beckett siguió preguntando.

-¿Y cuántos lo lograron?

-Muchas mujeres tuvieron el placer, casi todas… -aquí se sintió muy orgulloso-. Pero ningún hombre lo logrará jamás. ¿Sabe?

El representante de la East India Company sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar aquello último.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –dijo-. Me gustan mucho los desafíos.

A Jack no le gustó para nada aquel tono amenazante y oscuro. Había algo que no andaba bien en todo aquel asunto dudoso, se lo decía su "intuición femenina" recién adquirida.

-¿Y entonces qué me responde, capitán Jack Sparrow? –inquirió su peligroso anfitrión cambiando de tema-. ¿Acepta la propuesta?

El capitán del "Perla Negra" lo miró dubitativo, aunque no le agradaba ni pizca tener que trabajar nuevamente para ese cruel hombre, comprendía que lo mejor era fingir que aceptaba el trato para poder zafar de ser involuntariamente convertido en una verdadera "dama". Debía esperar el momento oportuno para escapar o ser rescatado.

Ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente hacerle a ese desagradable sujeto la misma propuesta indecorosa que le había hecho a Norrington¡ni pensarlo!, aunque Lord Beckett tuviera muchísimo poder e influencia gracias a la East India Company, era un hombre completamente malvado y despiadado, a comparación de la "humanidad" que demostraba el comodoro con sus fallos y sus buenos actos. Jack podía se un hombre…, perdón, una mujer inescrupulosa en cuanto a las riquezas, pero no lo era tanto como para entregarse enteramente a un hombre que podía ser de la peor calaña.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Lord Beckett.

-Pues… Si no tengo otra salida, acepto trabajar para usted.

-¡Excelente! –festejó el inglés mientras chocaba las palmas de sus manos-. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo con otra copa de brandy¡Una bellísima mujer trabajará para mí!

-¡Ejem! –Jack llamó su atención-. Pero tengo dos condiciones que presentarle a usted.

-¿Condiciones? –la seriedad casi volvió al rostro de Cutler-. ¿Y cuáles con?

-Número 1 –le dijo mientras alzaba el dedo índice de su mano-: me tendrá abastecerme de ron sin importar la cantidad que le pida…

-Hecho.

-Número 2 –agregó su dedo medio-: no pienso seguir siendo una mujer, quiero que me ayude a romper el hechizo.

-Pero se ve tan bien como una dama… -se quejó un tanto burlón.

-¡Oh¿Quién dice que yo me quejo por el sólo hecho de ser lo que soy ahora? Lo que pasa, es que ésta maldita maldición enloquece a todo los hombres y yo no quiero tener más problemas de los que ya he tenido¿entiende, usted?

-Perfectamente.

-¿Podré navegar por donde me plazca a bordo del "Perla Negra?

-Por donde usted lo desee, capitán Sparrow, siempre y cuando cumpla con su trabajo.

-¿Me dará el 50 de las ganancias? –le brillaron los ojos al pirata.

-¿Qué le parece el 10?

-¿Está loco¡Yo no trabajo por naderías! –se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos al igual que las piernas-. ¿El 40?

-No puedo, piense en que tengo que rendirle cuentas a la corona… ¿20 ?

-¿30 ?

-25 , y es mi última oferta.

-¡Hecho! –y extendió la esbelta mano y estrechó la de Beckett cerrando el trato. Luego, se recostó cómodamente sobre el sillón de terciopelo, suspiró y dijo a modo de comentario:

-Después de todo, no fue tan mala la entrevista… Pensé que iba a sobrepasarse con mi bellísima y sensual apariencia…

-¡Oh¡Por supuesto que no haría eso! Yo soy todo un caballero –le dijo mientras le servía un poco de brandy en la copa.

-Pues no lo parecía cuando fue a "visitarme" en mi alcoba la otra noche en casa del gobernador –recordó mientras llevaba la copa a sus sensuales labios.

-Estaba furioso por lo que me hizo en la fiesta –le replicó mientras sorbía lentamente su té y miraba detenidamente a su "invitada"-, lo que quería era vengarme.

-¡Oh, sí¡Eso estuvo _magnifique_! –dijo Jack terminando la oración en francés mientras sonreía al recordar lo sucedido aquella noche en el baile, pero su rostro volvió a ponerse serio en cuanto recordó también al comodoro Norrington. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo extrañaba.

-¿Qué opina del "almirante" James Norrington? –preguntó Beckett tomando nuevamente por sorpresa al capitán Sparrow.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, ni tampoco ponerse rojo como un tomate-. Yo pensé que era comodoro.

-No se haga el tonto, sabe a lo que me refiero… -sus sagaces ojos estudiaban cada movimiento de la bella pirata-. He sabido, por mis fuentes, que usted y él se llevaban...¿cómo lo diré?: "Como una encantadora pareja que no hacía otra cosa que llevarse intencionadamente mal para ocultar lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro".

Los ojos de "Jacky" Sparrow se agrandaron considerablemente al escuchar semejante afirmación.

-Pu-pues le informaron muy mal¿sabe? Yo jamás sentiría nada por un tipo tan acartonado como ése eunuco… Más bien, si me dieran a elegir, preferiría a un tierno e inexperto muchachito como Will Turner… O el cadalso…, no me agrada mucho la idea de "sentir" algo por un hombre…

-Pues una de las maldiciones de ese anillo era que usted debía enamorarse de uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso¿Se lo contó algún pajarillo chismoso? –se sorprendió el aludido.

-Exactamente –asintió mientras tomaba uno de los sándwiches-. Creo, señor Sparrow, que ya va siendo hora que nos retiremos a la… cama –sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

Un tanto nerviosa por lo último, la capitana comentó mientras miraba fijamente a su anfitrión:

-Supongo que tendré una habitación para mí solo.

-Supone mal –fue la nada agradable aclaración-. Ambos pasaremos una inolvidable "noche de bodas".

-E-esto no estaba dentro del trato –se quejó Jack poniéndose alerta.

-No recuero que hayamos hablado algo al respecto –fue la malintencionada replica de Beckett mientras se recostaba cómodamente sobre su sedoso sillón de terciopelo y mordía su sándwich-. Usted ya cerró el trato, "señorita".

Jack Sparrow se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a presentarle resistencia a aquel sujeto, pero se encontraba bastante perplejo al ver a Beckett muy tranquilo. Parecía que aquel sujeto estaba completamente seguro de que "aquello" ocurriría sin ningún problema. Sin que él opusiera resistencia alguna.

-Perdón, pero tú no eres mi tipo –dijo tratando de demostrarle seguridad en sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia las ventanas con su típico balanceo de borracho-. No quiero romperte el corazón, pero ésa es la entera verdad –decía mientras trataba de abrir la ventana, y al ver que ésta no se abría, trató de forzarla sacudiéndola y sacudiéndose él mismo como era su costumbre. Al ver que nada lograba con esto (como siempre), miró a Cutler y con una sonrisa, le dijo:

-No fuiste honesto, y yo tampoco fui honesto. Y de un par de hombres que no son honestos, sólo se puede esperar que no sean honestos (corrigiendo, somos una mujer y un hombre deshonestos). En ese caso, un matrimonio de deshonestos no promete ser, honestamente hablando, una relación muy honesta –Jack decía toda esta palabrería mientras trataba de abrir inútilmente cada una de las puertas y ventanas sin lograr ningún resultado positivo. Frustrado, se volvió hacia Beckett y preguntó:

-¡Bien! Está todo bien cerrado, pero eso no te asegura que la bellísima capitana Jacky Sparrow, codiciada por todos los hombres y odiada por las despechadas (y me refiero expresamente a Elizabeth), se entregará a tus sucios brazos.

-No hará falta que te entregues –fue la tranquila réplica.

-Pero tú no me gustas.

-Tampoco importa.

-…No lo haré ni aunque amenaces destruir al "Perla Negra"… -dijo dudando.

-Ni se me cruzó por la mente.

Jack tragó saliva tremendamente preocupado e incapaz de seguir con sus réplicas, ya que temía que la amenaza fuese algo más terrible que la destrucción de su querida nave.

-¿Y si te diría que puedo hacer desaparecer todo el ron sobre la faz de la Tierra si tú no accedes a mis deseos? –fue la sorprendente intimidación de Lord Cutler Beckett.

Jack, con los ojos completamente desorbitados, moviendo las manos frenéticamente, y balbuceando antes de volver a encontrar su voz, exclamó preocupadísimo:

-¡No serías capaz¡No puedes ser tan cruel¡El ron no te hizo nada!

-La "East India Company" es dueña de casi todo el mundo, capitán Sparrow. Nada me cuesta hacer desaparecer al ron. ¿Y bien¿Qué dices¿Lo harás?

"¡Vil rata cobarde!" –pensó nuestro pobre capitán, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Debía tomar de inmediato una decisión: o su virginidad o el ron.

Beckett notó un tanto extrañado los intentos de Jack Sparrow por decidirse a pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que por fin lo logró, no sin tartamudear un poco y divagar entre una cosa u otra.

-…E-elijo el ron. ¡No¡Elijo mi "virginidad"¡No¡El ron, mi amado ron¡N-no¡M-mi "virginidad"!

-Decídete ya –ordenó fastidiado su interlocutor.

-Bueno, yo… -completamente nervioso, los inquietos ojos oscuros de Jack se dirigieron de un extremo a otro de la sala, hasta que algo llamó su atención: la botella de brandy, los dos vasos (uno usado y el otro no), la tetera y las dos tazas (una usada y la otra no).

-¿Por qué tú no tomaste brandy como yo? –preguntó alarmado, temiendo sobre algo que se le había ocurrido al ver todo aquello.

-Pues, yo prefiero el té –le respondió tranquilamente.

Incrédulo, el capitán del "Perla" se echó un tanto hacia atrás y achicó los ojos.

-No creo que un hombre que tenga intenciones de "pasarla bien" con una mujer, prefiera tomar té a un poco de licor¿sabe?

-A menos que… -comenzó a decir Becket, dejando que su invitada terminara la oración.

-¿… a menos que no _debiera _tomar _ese _licor?

Entonces, sonriendo siniestramente y saboreando el momento, el ex cazador de piratas dejó lentamente la taza en la mesita y le respondió:

-Exactamente, capitana Jacky Sparrow.

-¡Me tendiste una trampa¡Me envenenaste¡Eunuco! –exclamó asustado el pirata mientras se llevaba la mano a la garganta.

-¿Envenenarte? Nooo. Eso no sería divertido, más bien, le coloqué una droga poderosa al brandy en cuanto supe que Jacobson había llegado hasta aquí contigo… Yo sabía que rechazarías el té sabiendo que podrías tomarte algún otro aperitivo alcohólico… Nunca de diste cuenta de mi treta.

-¿Y todo lo que me dijiste antes¿Qué pasará con el trato que hicimos¿Qué hay de mi paga?

-¿Y por qué debería pagarle a mi futura esposa, señorita Sparrow? –se levantó amenazadoramente-. No veo la necesidad de hacerlo cuando puedo utilizarte a mi antojo una vez que te hayas convertido definitivamente en mi esclava. No pienso esperar a que otro lo logre y yo pierda la razón por ello.

Entonces, el capitán Jack Sparrow comprendió todo. Tanto palabrerío había sido sólo para distraerlo de la verdadera intención del maquiavélico Beckett, drogarlo para así dominarlo a su antojo. La flamante pirata, supo entonces, que muy pronto se hallaría en plena desventaja. Debía hacer algo de inmediato si no quería perder su "virginidad" con aquel sujeto.

-¿Sabes por qué te rebelé mi engaño sino hasta ahora? –le preguntó el inglés mientras se acercaba a la asustada capitana.

-No… ¿Por qué? –Jack comenzó a retroceder mientras sonreía estúpida y nerviosamente.

Los ojos de Cutler Beckett brillaron con malicioso placer.

-Porque desde ahora, comenzará a hacer efecto la droga que te di.

Y como si fuera un reloj, como lo había predicho su enemigo, el capitán Jack Sparrow, ahora convertido en una sensual pirata por culpa de un anillo maldito, sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, la vista se le nublaba y sus otros sentidos comenzaban a fallarle irremediablemente. Pero eso no pudo evitar que siguiera escuchando hablar a Beckett como si estuviera metido dentro de una enorme cueva.

-Te confiaste, estúpido –decía-. Tu inteligencia no pudo con tu afición al alcohol… Yo sé lo astuto que eres, es por eso que tramé todo este engaño… Y ahora, mi querida mujerzuela, pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho… Y no sabes cuánto lo disfrutaré. –Y luego agregó con tono de burla:

-Recordarás ésta noche como la noche en que dejaste de ser el "capitán Jack Sparrow".

Entonces, Jack supo que aquella peligrosa situación no era ni cómicamente parecida a la que había protagonizado junto al capitán Henry MacKinley a bordo del "Cazador de Doncellas".

Mientras tanto, el almirante George (Isabel) Jacobson había regresado rápidamente al "Kassar" en su carruaje alquilado con la intención de convencer a su amigo James respecto a la decisión que había tomado al entregar a Jack Sparrow a Beckett. Ella sabía que su amigo y compañero iba a estar muy molesto con ella, pero confiaba que una vez que aquella libidinosa mujer pirata estuviera lejos de él, él se olvidaría completamente de su estúpido amor por ella.

Interiormente rogaba que la supuesta maldición de que "todos los hombres que se habían'enamorado' de la aparente pirata, enloquecerían una vez que ésta fuera convertida en una verdadera mujer", no se realizara, que fuera falsa, ya que ella no podría soportar que por su culpa, su amado James perdiera la razón.

La aparentemente perfecta Isabel Jacobson, temía haberse equivocado descomunalmente en sus cálculos. Pero la promoción a almirante era algo por la que valía arriesgarse, sobre todo, cuando Jack Sparrow era uno de los asesinos de su familia.

Una vez que el carruaje que la transportaba llegó al puerto, el almirante Jacobson se apeó inmediatamente y se dirigió con suma rapidez hacia su navío, subiendo por el puente e ingresando a la cabina hacia el camarote del comodoro James Norrington. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a los soldados que lo custodiaban completamente desmayados, la puerta abierta y el camarote totalmente vacío.

Mientras trataba de despertar a los guardias, algo le llamó la atención: un par de vasitos de cristal rotos, con su líquido contenido esparcido por todo el suelo. Con el seño fruncido, el almirante tomó uno de los vasos y lo examinó oliendo su contenido. Era belladona, un somnífero muy eficaz.

"¡Tío!" -pensó inmediatamente.

El almirante George (Isabel) Jacobson, se puso lentamente de pie, absolutamente anonadado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir. Sólo su tío, siendo médico, podía tener acceso a aquella poderosa droga hecha con una de las plantas más peligrosas usadas para fines medicinales. Fue él quien había dejado fuera de combate a los soldados. Fue él quien había liberado a James con el propósito de ayudar a ese pirata de mala muerte. ¿Por qué¡¿Por qué¡Su propio tío la había traicionado¡Su propia sangre y carne¡¡Su amado tío la había traicionado!!

"¡¿Por qué, tío¿¡Por qué!? –pensaba incrédula y herida-. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto¡¡Me traicionaste!!

Saltándole las lágrimas por la rabia y frustración que sentía, la adolorida mujer lanzó iracunda el vaso contra la pared haciéndolo mil pedazos, en un vano intento de descargar su furia.

-Esto no se quedará así… -murmuró-. Sé muy bien hacia dónde se fueron.

A todo eso, ignorando que Isabel ya había descubierto su fuga, el comodoro James Norrington, el doctor Christian Jacobson y el pequeño Billy (a quien, obviamente, también habían liberado), montados en un carruaje negro tirado por un par de caballos café y dirigidos por un diestro cochero, se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la residencia de Lord Cutler Beckett, para así evitar que éste abusara de la indefensa capitana del "Perla Negra".

Terriblemente preocupado y nervioso, James permanecía en completo silencio, mirando sin ver hacia un punto imaginario frente suyo. Con las manos crispadas, rezaba vehementemente para sus adentros el poder llegar a tiempo para rescatar a su atolondrada pirata.

Christian, también muy preocupado por Jack Sparrow y por el pergamino, no lo demostraba con nerviosismo, sino, son una tranquila preocupación. Al notar que el chico temblaba como una hoja a causa del miedo, el doctor le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, proporcionándole un tranquilo refugio para que se calmara. Entonces, Billy le expresó su agradecimiento con una afable sonrisa.

-Tenemos que llegar a tiempo –murmuró el comodoro sin mirar a nadie-. DEBEMOS llegar a tiempo.

-No te preocupes –le dijo el doctor Jacobson-, llegaremos a tiempo. Tengo fe en que la capitana sabrá hacer el tiempo necesario para que la rescatemos.

Norrington bajó levemente la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras asentía con una sonrisa. El tío de Isabel siempre había sabido cómo darle esperanzas a quien ya no las tenía. Pero luego, al recordar a su amiga militar, su expresión se volvió muy seria.

-George se dará cuenta que fue usted quien nos ayudó a escapar… ¿No le teme a una represalia de su parte?

El doctor lo miró con su típica expresión, mezcla de una seria tranquilidad y tolerancia.

-¿Acaso le temes, James?

-Le temo a su ira.

Christian Jacobson sonrió para calmarlo, pero había gravedad en su voz cuando habló, demostrando así que le preocupaba las acciones que tomaría su sobrina.

-Ahora es cuando por fin has conocido el verdadero fuego de George, muchacho, aquello que siempre lo ha alentado para cumplir sus propósitos –suspiró, y mientras lo hacía, miró por la ventanilla-. El tierno y alegre niño que fue, desapareció para dar paso a un… un hombre cruel y vengativo –hizo una breve pausa, y murmuró para sí con un dejo de tristeza y culpabilidad:

-…Y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, nada.

El "Perla Negra" se había posicionado lo suficientemente cerca de Port Royal como para que una lancha descendiera sin ser vistos por los soldados que vigilaban celosamente las costas.

Los que iban a bordo del bote, eran Will Turner, Nefud Yidda, Al Sha'ab y el enorme Kasar, quien sería el encargado de remar a toda velocidad hacia el puerto de Port Royal. Aunque iban principalmente a rescatar a Jack Sparrow, Kasar estaba expresamente dispuesto a vengar a su hermano Abha, asesinado por el insensible almirante Jacobson.

El robusto Kasar, era el mejor luchador de todas las tribus que vivían en el desierto, su fuerza era formidable y su velocidad era inigualable. Yidda estaba seguro que el maldito oficial inglés tendría serios inconvenientes con él en cuanto llegaran a enfrentarse.

El capitán Barbossa, Elizabeth, tía Dalma y los demás, se habían quedado mirándolos desde el navío de velas negras, preocupados por ellos y por Jack Sparrow. Nadie sabía con exactitud lo que podría pasar una vez que todos se encontraran a la vez en un territorio que favorecía a Beckett, Jacobson y Norrington.

-Espero que lleguen a tiempo… -dijo la joven Swann.

-Y si no llegan –agregó Barbossa con tono festivo acompañado por un chillido de su peluda mascota-, yo seré el único capitán indiscutible del "Perla Negra".

Elizabeth lo miró desaprobadoramente. ¡Realmente aquel sujeto no era detestable!

-Si definitivamente Jack se convierte en mujer –comenzó a decir tía Dalma-, tú perderás la razón definitivamente al igual que toda la tripulación masculina de este navío, y no creo que puedas disfrutar de la condición de ser el único capitán del "Perla Negra".

Mientras Elizabeth Swann la miraba con admiración por haber puesto en su lugar a Barbossa, éste, en cambio, le dedicó una frustrada y malhumorada mirada a la pitonisa.

-¡Que el buen Dios no permita que nuestro querido capitán caiga en manos de Beckett y termine siendo una dama y nosotros un atajo de lunáticos! –exclamó el viejo y gordo Gibbs.

Mientras Jack Sparrow comenzaba a perder el dominio de sí mismo y Lord Beckett se disponía a atraparlo, James Norrington y los demás se aproximaban rápidamente a la casa, seguidos de cerca por un enfurecido George Jacobson montado sobre un veloz caballo y Will Turner y el resto lograban desembarcar cautelosamente en el puerto. Misteriosas nubes negras cargadas de electricidad comenzaron a cubrir el cielo presagiando que lo peor, aún estaba por venir.

Tía Dalma, presintiendo en el aire la cercanía de un terrible espíritu maligno, murmuró:

-Nos hemos olvidado de algo muy importante, importante y peligroso: la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera".

**Notas de una Autora D****escuidada:**

**Como verán, ahora Jack Sparrow está metido en uno de los problemas más grandes y peligrosos en que se haya metido… ¿Llegarán James, Will y los demás a tiempo para evitar la catástrofe?**** ¿Qué hará Isabel respecto al traidor de su tío? Pero existe un terrible peligro latente entre las sombras, uno que ha estado esperando el momento exacto para actuar…: el Shake Alí Tel Aviv. Las cosas se pondrán un tanto feas para todos, y aún estoy decidiendo si le pasa algo o no a Norrington por salvar a su "amor". Creo que el humor será un tanto reemplazado por la acción y el suspenso de ahora en adelante.**

**Ya tengo las cosas necesarias para conectarme a internet nuevamente en mi casa. Mi hermano muy pronto hará arreglar la computadora y yo podré al fin escribir en el momento del día en que yo quiera sin esperar a las once de la noche.**

**Bueno, llegó la hora de contestar a sus rebiews:**

**¡Bienvenida/o a mi fics, p-chan¡Gracias por tu mensaje! (tu nick me hace acordar a Ryoga del animé Ranma 1/2 cuando se convertía en el adorable cerdito negro) ¡Espero que esta historia te siga gustándo¡Ya le falta poco para terminar! Te recomiendo que siempre te fijés todos los lunes para saber si he actualizado. Por mí fuera, actualizaría cada dos por tres, pero mi trabajo, mi falta de tiempo y la falta de mi computadora personal, me resulta imposible hacerlo. (Siempre escribo 1 o 2 horas todas las noches después de cerrar el negocio). **

**Mi querida Janita¡Felices vacaciones¡Que te diviertás mucho! (Yo ya no las tengo desde que terminé el colegio, sinf). Vos lo dijiste: George es siniestro. ¿Me comtarás sobre el pueblo?**

**Mi querida Hikary Kimura: Calculo que le faltan por lo menos unos 4 capítulos por lo menos (si es que no se me ocurre algo más). Las cosas se pondrán feas para Jack, muy feas… (creo que te dejaré con insomnio, jeh).**

**Mi querida Pisom: Billy es un personaje que se me ocurrió sin querer a medida escribía el capítulo 56. Lo mismo me pasó con el doctor y la relación entre Jacky y Norry. Billy me gusta mucho, y se me hace que hará algo muy importante.**

**Mi querida Andreaeb 182: Deja que la inspiración fluya tranquilamente por tus manos, no la fuerces, y si te bloqueas… ¿sabes lo que hago?, me levanto y me voy a dar unas vueltas por ahí durante unos minutos y regreso fresca como una lechuga a escribir. También quisiera escribir un fics de Harry Potter al igual que muchos otros más¿pero cuándo? Avísame de tus fics.**

**Mi querida Dafty¡Y se pondrán peor! Te comprendo perfecto con lo de "soltero", pero me parece que Isabel es muy posesiva¿no?. No, no te corrijo porque estás bien, la última sentencia de Jack fue una malicia mía, un juego malicioso de palabras. ¡Quería saber si alguna de ustedes se daba cuenta de eso!**

**Mi querida Harriet Sparrow o Luisa X¡Hasta yo me sorprendo lo largo que me salió! (No era esa mi intención, solamente iba a ser una historia de veintitantos capítulos). No sé que tan largo será, pero sé que ya le falta muy poco para terminar. Puede o no que Jack vuelva a ser hombre, todo depende de él, Norrington, Elizabeth, Will y tía Dalma. A Isabel (George), se le volteará todo en "Bajo la Espada de Odín"¡hasta puede que se enamore de Jack Sparrow! Seguramente voy a tener internet en mi casa mañana mismo. ¡Jjjipppiiii! Mi msn es: gabriellayuarrobahotmailpuntocom. ¡Bye!**

**Mi querida Isa Luna: Ahora Jacky está metido en un terrible dilema¿no? Respecto a "Billy" y su reclutamiento, se me ocurrió a último momento**** porque adoro el personaje y quiero escribir más sobre él. ¡Tres de ustedes acertaron con lo del doc! (si es que las otras también lo adivinaron pero no lo dijeron). Pero Christian estará a punto de sufrir la ira de su sobrina. Sí, Isabel es un personaje muy complejo e interesante, que tendrá su pleno desarrollo en mi siguiente fics.**

**Mi querida Aldi: Vaya, no sabía que tenías espías bajo tu mando… Eres peligrosa, jeh. Yes, él fue quien lo sacó y ya lo comprobaste¡pero Isabel se molestó muchísimo con él¡Te deseo lo mejor con tu ****A.C.I.J (Asociación Contra Isabel Jacobson)! (Yo no puedo unírme, pues yo soy la culpable de crearla, jeh) Me muero si mi compu no tuviera el Word, prefiero no tener Internet a no tener el Word. Ya veré si en al capi que viene Jacky y Norry protagonizan una escenita de "amor". ¡Bye! **

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: No, no te entendí… ¡pero ahora sí! Gracias por tu aclaración, jeh, qué se le va a hacer, así soy yo de despistada. Antes solía corregir mis fics completos varias veces antes de publicarlos, pero ahora sólo lo hago una vez porque lo voy publicando por capítulo y rápido. Pero me alegra que te haya gustado igual, mi editora en jefe. Hice un "Homero Simpson" ¿no? Isabel está enfurecida con su tío¿qué creés que pasará? En "Bajo la Espada de Odín" se revelará la verdad del pasado de Isabel respecto a Jack Sparrow.**

**Mi querida Isa.Leonhart: Tienes razón con lo del corazón endurecido de Isabel, y eso le costará muy caro ya que por su culpa perderá a las dos personas a quienes más ama. Oh, oh, Jack por sí solo no podrá con Beckett¿quién llegará a tiempo para salvarlo? En "Bajo la Espada de Odín" se conocerá mucho el momento en que Jak e Isabel se cruzaron en sus vidas, y en "El Libro del Destino", el padre de Jack tendrá serias razones para "matar" a su desvergonzado hijo y a James. **

**El otro día vi "Miss Simpatía"**** y una peli china, también un documental en el Discovery Channel sobre el Neandertal. Ahora estoy leyendo la novela de "Star Wars: La Amenaza Fantasma". **

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu**


	60. De Mal en Peor

**Capítulo 59: De Mal en Peor**

Si Lord Cutler Beckett había imaginado que le sería muy fácil el atrapar al capitán Jack Sparrow gracias a la droga que le había suministrado con el brandy, descubrió muy pronto que había sacado conclusiones demasiado pronto, ya que el pirata estaba tan acostumbrado a los mareos provocados por el ron y la olas durante toda su vida de pirata, que el sentirse mareado no era algo que no podría manejar. Así que Jack lograba evadir cada uno de los intentos de apresarlo de Beckett con sus clásicos movimientos oscilantes.

El inglés estaba furioso y frustrado al comprobar que atrapar a aquella huidiza mujer le iba a resultar bastante difícil por más que la persiguiera por toda la habitación, puesto que la pirata siempre encontraba la forma de interponer cualquier cosa entre él y ella.

-…¿Q-qué es lo que pa-pasa, vie-viejo…? –se burló Jack al notar que su perseguidor se detenía completamente frustrado-… ¿N-no te resultó el pla-plan como lo pe-pensabas…? O-olvidaste algo mu-muy importante sobre mí, viejo…

-¿Y qué se me olvidó, eh?

Y abriendo sus brazos e inclinándose un poco de lado, el sagaz pirata declaró:

-…Que soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow… -Y para burlarse más de él, comenzó a cantarle mientras se contoneaba un poco:

-¡Ha que no me atraaaaapas¡Ha que no me atraaaaaapas!

Jack se encontraba parado adelante del sillón de un solo cuerpo en que Cutler Beckett había estado sentado antes. Éste bufó muy molesto por las impertinencias de la pirata, y sin decirle palabra alguna, se lanzó hacia ella con toda la rapidez que pudo, pero sólo consiguió estrellarse de lleno contra el sillón, pues Jack, rápidamente se había hecho a un lado para que eso ocurriera. Cutler, quien estaba todo desparramado sobre el caído sillón, se levantó hecho una furia y se abalanzó en contra de la pirata, pero ésta, movió la mesita ratona con el pie y Beckett se enredó con ella y cayó de bruces al suelo, ensuciando su fino traje con los sándwiches y el té, momento que el capitán Sparrow aprovechó para esconderse.

Sobándose la adolorida rodilla, Lord Beckett se levantó del suelo y sintió sorprenderse al notar que Jack Sparrow parecía haberse "evaporado" del cuarto, pues no podía verlo por ningún lado. Pero sabiendo que estaba todo bien cerrado, si o sí, el pirata tenía que estar escondido por allí. Entonces, Beckett miró con más atención cada rincón de la oficina hasta que descubrió que las botas de Sparrow se encontraban asomando bajo las largas cortinas de las ventanas. El inglés sonrió, era evidente que el capitán del "Perla Negra" se encontraba allí escondido. Lenta y sigilosamente, Lord Beckett se fue acercando hasta las cortinas y se detuvo en cuanto se encontró frente a ellas.

-Ése escondite es el más obvio de todos, capitana Sparrow¿acaso cree que logrará engañarme? –comentó sonriendo maliciosamente y corrió de golpe las cortinas, encontrándose únicamente con las botas.

Percatándose de que era una trampa, Beckett se dio media vuelta para tan solo recibir un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó sin sentido en el suelo. Jack, quien se había escondido en el cortinado de otro ventanal dejando sus botas como señuelo en la otra ventana, esperó a que Lord Beckett cayera en la trampa para poder dejarlo fuera de combate con un gran, fino y costoso jarrón chino. Parado endeblemente al lado de su desfallecido enemigo, dijo con satisfacción:

-…Sí…, creo que logré enga-engañarte...

Luego, se arrodilló ante el hombre desvanecido y procedió a quitarle el manojo de llaves que le abriría cualquier vía de escape. Una vez que la consiguió de la camisa de Beckett, Jack procedió a ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió que todo se oscurecía alrededor mientras sentía que toda la habitación le daba vueltas y más vueltas. Completamente mareado y semi adormecido, la flamante representante del sexo débil, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-… Cre-creo que tengo que apurarme… -dijo al darse cuenta que la droga comenzaba a actuar con más fuerza sobre su organismo. Si Jack quería seguir siendo "una mujer virgen", tendría que huir de allí, así tuviera que caminar como un zombi. Entonces, caminando costosamente de "cuatro patas", se dirigió penosamente hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Cuando por fin logró colocar la llave en su lugar correspondiente (luego de haber intentado con varias llaves del manojo), abrió la puerta, pero con tan mala suerte, que un soldado que estaba allí de custodia, lo apuntó amenazadoramente con el fusil.

-¡D-de pie! –ordenó el nervioso soldado, quien no era otro que Murtogg, uno de los fusileros de la armada, compañero inseparable de Mullroy.

-¡U-usted no puede salir de aquí! –exclamó el otro, aún más nervioso que su compañero, quien respondía al nombre de Mullroy.

El capitán Sparrow, aún más mareado y confundido que antes, apenas pudo ponerse de pie, y un tanto tambaleante, dijo mientras levantaba su dedo índice:

-… N-no es de ca-caballeros permitir que se a-abuse de-de una fina da-dama… ¿No les pa-parece…?

Se miraron dubitativos. Sus órdenes fueron precisas: NO debían dejar que la mujer pirata escapase de allí.

-L-lo siento –dijo el más gordo de ellos-, pero nos ordenaron que no dejáramos salir a nadie de la oficina de Lord Beckett…, especialmente a usted.

-… ¡P-pero ése tipo quie-quiere sobrepasarse co-conmigo…! –exclamó un tanto impaciente.

Los dos soldados volvieron a mirarse, más confundidos que antes.

-Lo se-sentimos –dijo el más delgado mientras volvía a apuntarla con el fusil, no sin sentirse culpable-… Pero debemos seguir órdenes.

Al ver que aún titubeaban, Jack decidió apelar a sus dotes actorales y a su léxico persuasivo.

Y mientras unía sus manos en modo de súplica y ponía cara de cachorrita en problemas, sus oscuros ojos llenos de fingidas lágrimas de cocodrilo, dijo con voz temblorosa:

-¡Po-por favor¡Piensen en sus ma-madres¡E-en sus hermanas¡En sus no-novias! (si es que tienen) ¿Acaso a e-ellas les gustaría que unos fi-finos caballeros como us-ustedes permitieran que u-una inocente da-dama fue-fuera ul-ultrajada por un vil su-sujeto?... ¡Ayú-ayúdenme a huir¡Se-se los suplico…¡Por favor!

Totalmente impactados por aquellas sensibles palabras pronunciadas por una bella señorita, ambos soldados se quedaron como petrificados por unos segundos hasta que reaccionaron y se miraron a la cara asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lo haremos! –dijeron.

Entonces, Murtogg la miró y dijo con tono decidido:

-La ayudaremos a salir de aquí, señorita.

Entonces, Jack Sparrow suspiró aliviado al poder encontrar al fin un poco de ayuda, pero debido al esfuerzo que había hecho para mantenerse en pie y hablar con tanta vehemencia, sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas y se le nublaba la vista otra vez.

Si no fuera porque la sostuvieron a tiempo, la pirata se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. Preocupados por ella y asustados por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, los dos se dispusieron a sacar a la desvanecida joven de allí, pero en cuanto adelantaron un pie hacia la libertad, la inglesa, suave pero imperiosa voz de Lord Cutler Beckett se hizo escuchar detrás de ellos.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué es lo que están haciendo con mi prometida, caballeros?

Temblorosos y asustados, los dos soldados se volvieron hacia su jefe y Jack hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-¿…S-su prometida, señor? –repitió el obeso Mullroy, plenamente sorprendido.

-Así es –respondió Lord Beckett caminando hacia ellos mientras iba arreglándose la peluca, que gracias al golpe de Jack, se le había desacomodado-. Lamentablemente, debo admitirlo, mi prometida le tiene demasiada afición al brandy y… -pareció avergonzarse- es por lo que a veces no se comporta como una fina dama… Ahora se le ha dado por creerse pirata.

Murtogg y Mullroy se volvieron a mirar, consternados, entonces, Mullroy habló:

-¡Oh! No tiene porqué darnos más explicaciones, señor, lo entendemos perfectamente. Tenga a la señorita –decía mientras ambos la empujaban suavemente hacia los malvados brazos de Beckett, quien, sonriendo falsamente, la tomó por la cintura para sostenerla, ya que el efecto de la droga se había incrementado y ya no podía mantenerse en pie-. Realmente ella nos había hecho creer que era su prisionera y que usted quería… Bueno, digamos… Que usted quería "sobrepasarse" con ella.

-Sí –asintió Murtogg con su habitual cara de tonto-. Hasta pidió que la ayudáramos a salir de aquí.

-Cuando toma de más, siempre se le da por inventar historias… -explicaba Beckett mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con un mareado Jack Sparrow en sus manos-. Creo que tendré que romper nuestro compromiso.

-No sea muy duro con ella, señor –comenzó a decir Murtogg-, yo tenía una prima que siempre le había gustado beber y…

-No se preocupen, no le haré daño ni la abandonaré –lo cortó rápidamente al ver que el cuento iba a ser bastante largo-. De lo que ustedes tienen que preocuparse es evitar que nadie entre ni salga de esta casa¿entendido? –Entonces, un pequeño destello de amenaza en sus ojos pareció asomar al decir:

-Y no quiero más errores, caballeros. ¿Entendido?

-¡¡Si, señor!! –asintieron rápidamente los dos al unísono mientras las puertas se cerraban ante ellos.

Luego de escuchar que echaban llave y corrían las cortinas, Mullroy le murmuró muy molesto a su compañero:

-¡No debimos haberle hecho caso a esa mujer, casi nos metimos en problemas por su culpa!

-¿Pero no te pareció que ella nos decía la verdad? Estaba muy afligida –replicó el otro mientras se reacomodaba el rifle al hombro.

.¡Bah! Son delirios de una ebria –replicó con desdén mientras hacía lo mismo que su compañero.

-Pero mi prima…

-¡A nadie le interesa saber lo de tu prima! –se quejó el otro, arto de tener que escuchar aquella historia una y otra vez cada vez que se daba el caso.

Y mientras aquellos dos discutían tonterías sin saber que la mujer les había dicho la verdad, Lord Cutler Beckett llevó a rastras a la pobre capitana del "Perla Negra", quien se debatía pobremente gracias a los efectos de la droga, y la lanzó encima del sillón largo de terciopelo rojo. La pirata quiso levantarse, pero su enemigo no se lo permitió echándose sobre ella mientras le sujetaba las muñecas sobre su cabeza.

-Dígame ahora, capitana, si es que acaso usted puede articular palabra alguna en este momento –se burló el ex cazador de piratas al ver a su prisionera completamente confundida.

-…Aho-ra… -apenas pudo decir, en un vano intento de desafiarlo, pues sentía que su mente se hundía cada vez más en un profundo pozo negro del que le costaba salir. Jack Sparrow ya no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, la realidad y la fantasía comenzaron a mezclarse en su mente y ya no podía razonar con claridad. Todo le parecía una pesadilla muy confusa.

-Fuerte como siempre, y testarudo –dijo Beckett mientras sonreía-. Espero que cuando seas toda una mujer no pierdas esas cualidades.

Luego, el despiadado hombre trató de besarla, pero inesperadamente la pirata le dio un soberano puntapié en la entrepierna que lo dejó tirado en el suelo aullando de dolor. Entonces, Jack aprovechó el momento para intentar huir, pero en cuanto colocó sus pies sobre el piso, cayó bruscamente al suelo. Desesperado, descubrió que ya podía caminar, las piernas le temblaban horrorosamente.

Pero como nuestro amado protagonista era un ser testarudo, mientras aún había salida, se dirigió penosamente a gastas hacia la puerta principal, pero cuando se encontraba en medio camino, Beckett la tomó por el tobillo y la arrastró hacia él colocándola boca arriba. Nuevamente se lanzó sobre ella, sujetándola fuertemente por las muñecas y manteniéndole las piernas separadas, le dijo muy enojado:

-Esto me lo vas a pagar, mujerzuela.

-… E-eunuco… -lo insultó débilmente su prisionera.

Completamente enfurecido por el abierto desafío de la pirata, comenzó a querer desvestirla, pero no le resultó nada fácil, ya que su prisionera no quería darse por vencida y le presentó una feroz y extenuante batalla, negándose plenamente a entregarle su femenino cuerpo.

Aunque la flamante capitana del "Perla Negra" no podía comparar su disminuida fuerza femenina con la de aquel hombre, aunque su mente seguía intentando navegar por los confusos pensamientos provocados por la droga suministrada por Beckett, Jack Sparrow logró mantener a raya a aquel despiadado y sátiro inglés en una confusa pelea a lo largo del alfombrado piso: ambos se revolcaron, rodaron, lucharon, dieron vueltas y más vueltas por todo el suelo. Hasta que Jack logró morderlo en la mano y arrebatarle la peluca. Pero, sin embargo, a pesar de la frenética resistencia presentada por la pirata, Cutler logró vencerla al fin con un buen golpe a la cara.

-Ya quédate quieta de una vez –le ordenó mientras su prisionera yacía debajo suyo, completamente aturdida por el golpe y la droga. Beckett aún sentía algo de repulsión el tener que tocar aquellos harapos inmundos de pirata.

Cuando por fin creyó que ella ya no se opondría más a su intento de ultraje, Lord Beckett, entusiasmado con la idea de verla desnuda e idiotizado por la maldición que lo había alcanzado, le abrió sin miramiento la camisa y se quedó boquiabierto con lo que vio.

-… Tanta belleza… Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado… -murmuró maravillado al ver sus senos.

Ya un poco más repuesto, Sparrow logró enfocar su vista hacia su enconado enemigo, y aunque se veía en serios aprietos, su elocuencia pudo más que su desesperación.

-… ¿T-te gustaron…? Son bonitos¿no…? Por eso sie-siempre me los miraba en el espe…jo…

Cutler Beckett lo miró muy enojado, sabía que Jack Sparrow se encontraba desesperadamente muerto de miedo, pero él…, o ella, jamás se lo demostraría.

-Te voy a enseñar quien va a mirarlos por el resto de tu vida –lo amenazó, y de inmediato acercó su boca a la de ella para besarla, pero la apartó de inmediato, un hedor insoportable salía de la boca de su prisionera.

-¡Puaaajjjj! –exclamó asqueado mientras se cubría la boca-. ¿Es que nunca te cuidaste el aliento?

-… No. Ni tampoco mi… aseo perso…nal… -le contestó con una risita de burla.

-Creo que antes de pasar nuestra "Noche de Bodas" juntos, primero tendrás que darte un baño para quitarte lo mugriento –propuso un tanto repelido.

Y mientras el capitán Sparrow suspiraba aliviado el haberse salvado de ser deshonrado gracias a su pestilencia característica, Beckett se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal con la intención de llamar a sus criados para que le prepararan un buen baño de agua caliente para su "prometida". No le agradaba ni pizca el tener que llevar a su dormitorio a una mujer pestilente.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa en cuanto abrió las albinas puertas y fue recibido con el cañón de un mosquete dirigido justo en plena cara.

-Dígame en dónde se encuentra Jack Sparrow, Coronel Beckett –le exigió el inesperado Comodoro Norrington, quien era el dueño del arma-, y más le vale que no le haya hecho daño alguno o pagará muy caro –su rostro estaba serio pero en su interior temblaba como una hoja a causa de su temor por el bienestar de Jacky.

James, Christian Jacobson y Billy, habían logrado ingresar sin problemas a la residencia de Beckett gracias a que los guardias que vigilaban el lugar eran soldados a las órdenes de Norrington, por lo tanto, no lo habían considerado su enemigo, dejándolo entrar bajo la excusa de que éste le traía un mensaje urgente del gobernador de Port Royal.

-¿Acaso me está amenazando, almirante Norrington? –replicó el impasible representante de la "East Inda Company".

-No soy almirante, soy comodoro, Lord Beckett –le corrigió molesto sin bajar el arma.

-Pues, yo no lo creo así –le dijo con una maléfica sonrisa-, su amigo acaba de entregarme a Jack Sparrow a cambio de que lo promoviera a usted al cargo de almirante.

-Le repito la pregunta, señor –insistió James ignorando las palabras de aquel sujeto y presionando con el mosquete-¿en dónde está Jack Sparrow?

Pero antes de que Cutler respondiera, una débil pero conocida voz se hizo escuchar con un ligero tono de reproche:

-… Capitán… Capitán Jack Sparrow… Así se dice…

-¡¡Jack!! –exclamó James al escucharlo y descubrirlo con la mirada tirado en el suelo detrás de un gran sillón y, apresuradamente le entregó el arma a un sorprendido doctor Jacobson y se dirigió hacia la pirata a toda velocidad para socorrerla.

Lord Cutler Beckett hizo un intento por moverse de donde estaba al ver que el comodoro había descuidado su vigilancia, pero el doctor no se lo permitió.

-No intente nada, caballero, o me veré obligado a utilizar una de las armas que más detesto –le amenazó apuntándole con el mosquete sin dudarlo por un segundo.

-Como usted lo desee –replicó sin inmutarse por tal predicamento, volviendo a alzar las manos.

Entonces, la mirada del doctor Christian Jacobson se hizo más intensa, más seria, casi siniestra.

-Ahora, quiero que me entregue el pergamino –le ordenó de repente con tono imperioso.

Mientras tanto, James Norrington, completamente afligido, se había arrodillado al lado de su infortunada pirata y la había tomado entre sus brazos.

-Jacky… -murmuró aterrado-¿estás bien¿N-no te… ultrajó¡Jacky!

Para el alivio de James, la desvanecida capitana del "Perla Negra" abrió sus ojos poco a poco y los dirigió hacia su salvador, entonces, dedicándole una bonita sonrisa y le dijo:.

-… M-mi caballo… Di-digo… Mi caballero… -murmuró sarcásticamente en un confuso y lento comentario.

-¡Jacky! –exclamó muy emocionado el oficial de la armada real mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, feliz por encontrarla sana y salva comprobándolo con su manera irónica de responderle. Luego, la apartó un poco y notó lo desarreglada que estaba su camisa y procedió a cerrársela como buen caballero que era.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte algo así? –murmuraba muy molesto mientras lo hacía.

-… Es-es que soy… muy-muy sexy… -le replicó divertido, aún bajo el efecto de la droga.

-Eso no lo dudo –le dijo mientras le sonreía entre lágrimas al notarla realmente bien.

-… ¿Q-qué le pasó a sus manos…? –le preguntó al notar turbiamente las feas heridas que tenía en las muñecas.

-El almirante Jacobson me ató para que no pudiera venir a ayudarte, Jacky, y como yo estaba desesperado por tu seguridad tuve que… -se calló cuando ella le tomó suavemente una de sus manos para poder mirarla con más detenimiento.

Vagamente, Jack pudo darse cuenta de lo que aquel hombre fastidioso había hecho por él, arriesgándose a romperse los huesos de las muñecas o a morir desangrado. No sabía si era el efecto de la droga, el efecto de la maldición o qué, pero ahora, aquel acartonado comodoro, le pareció alguien digno de besar.

Entonces, para sorpresa de James, la hermosa pirata acercó su rostro al de él, y cuando sus labios estabieron a punto de unirse, murmuró:

-… Usted ha hecho cosas realmente increíbles por mí… ¿T-tanto me ama…?

No lo dejó responder, ya que ella fusionó sus labios con los de él, besándolo apasionadamente. James sintió que estaba en el cielo, pero enseguida supo que algo no estaba bien.

-… ¿Q-qué te pasa? –apenas logró preguntarle entre sus ardientes besos, muy extrañado ante su efusión.

-…M-me drogaron… -le respondió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo obligaba a que no la soltara.

Apenas escuchó eso, Norrington, a duras penas, dejó de besarla y le dijo:

-Entonces, esto no es justo. Estás comportándote así en contra de tu voluntad.

-… ¿Y eso qué impo-porta…? –le replicó mientras lograba sentarse y lo tomaba por la solapa de la casaca azul militar y lo obligaba una vez más a aproximar su rostro al suyo-… De-deberías aprovecharlo… Gracias a esa maravillosa droga no siento aversión al besarte…

Y en cuanto terminó de decir esto, la descarada pirata tomó al oficial por los hombros y lo lanzó hacia su regazo sin darle a éste tiempo para reaccionar. Tomado por sorpresa, tendido boca arriba, James la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-… Usted no sabe con quién se ha metido, co-comodoro… -le dijo ésta con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿C-con el capitán Jack Sparrow? –aventuró a decir un tanto nervioso.

-… C-con _la capitana Jacky Sparrow_, comodoro… -corrigió con un brillo especial en sus oscuros ojos.

Pero antes de que James Norrington replicara, Jacky Sparrow volvió a besarlo desenfrenadamente, a lo que su "acosado" oficial no pudo oponer resistencia ante su avasalladora personalidad.

Mientras, muy asombrado por lo que veían sus ojos, Lord Cutler Beckett sacaba el pergamino del cajón en donde lo había guardado y se lo entregaba al doctor Jacobson, Billy se encontraba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada, quien también miraba a aquella extraña pareja entre divertido y avergonzado. Nadie se había percatado que una persona muy peligrosa había entrado a la casa dispuesto a vengar su orgullo herido: el almirante George (Isabel) Jacobson.

-No puedo creer que mi querido tío y mi querido amigo me hayan traicionado por un sucio y pervertido pirata de mala muerte –fue la inesperada declaración de éste mientras los apuntaba a todos con su mosquete desde el umbral de la puerta. Su rostro demostraba toda la ira y frustración que sentía.

Mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos y asustados, el aterrorizado niño fue a refugiarse rápidamente tras Jack y James, quienes aún se encontraban mirando muy perplejos al oficial de alto cargo.

George dirigió su vista de halcón hacia su tío, quien aún se encontraba en el escritorio junto a Beckett. Ambos se miraron con tozudez, tratando de defender sus propios principios y actos.

-No sé qué pensar de ti, tío, pero lo que sé es que… ¡me traicionaste y jamás te lo voy a perdonar!

-George, yo… -comenzó a decir Norrington mientras se ponía en pie.

-¡¡Cierra la boca!! –le gritó enfurecido el aludido, sin mirarlo siquiera, pues sus ojos aún estaban sobre su tío-. No quiero tener que escuchar excusas tontas, prefiero creer que ustedes dos actuaron bajo la influencia de la maldición y no por "amor" a ese estúpido pirata.

-… C-creo que está un poquito mo-molesto… -murmuró Jack, y luego miró hacia Norrington y le dijo-… T-te dije que era gay…

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Jacobson lanzó furioso un cuchillo hacia donde se encontraba el pirata, que fue a clavarse justo al lado de su mano. Jack Sparrow se quedó mirando el cuchillo con los ojos completamente desorbitados por la desagradable sorpresa. Luego, como estaba drogado y no tenía pelos en la lengua, se burló mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa:

-… Fa-falláste…

Si no fuera porque James se colocó rápidamente delante de Jack, el almirante Jacobson le hubiera pegado un tiro en la cabeza al insolente pirata.

-¡Quítate! –le ordenó George, aún apuntándolos con el arma.

-¡No! –se negó el comodoro-. ¡De nada valdrá que le dispares, sabes que no puedes matarlo, además, los guardias que vigilan éste lugar escucharan el disparo y entrarán a la casa!

-¡No me importa! –exclamó cegado por la furia-. ¡Yo soy el almirante George Jacobson y me deben obediencia como usted me la debe a mí¡Quítese de allí, se lo ordeno!

-¡No lo haré! –esta vez, James estaba decidido, ya no había lugar a las dudas. Él había elegido el amor antes que el deber-. ¡Defenderé a Jacky aunque sea lo último que haga!

Tanto Isabel como Jack se quedaron completamente sorprendidos, pues sabían que Norrington hablaba muy en serio esta vez.

"¡Wow! –pensaba la atolondrada pirata sin poder evitar sentirse orgulloso-¡realmente lo traigo loco!".

Entonces, George decidió lo más difícil para ella: sacarse de encima al estorbo de James Norrington para poder eliminar al pirata que había asesinado a su familia. Traicionaría su propio corazón por su vengativa causa, aún si eso significara verse como la persona más ruin de todas. Aún si eso significara la muerte de la persona que más había amado en secreto.

-Si ésa es su decisión final –dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada-, saque su espada y póngase en guardia, comodoro James Norrington. Veremos que tanto ama a esa falsa mujer.

Billy y Jack miraron muy sorprendidos hacia el oficial al mando de la armada de Port Royal, quien se encontraba totalmente petrificado y pálido como un muerto ante tal desagradable propuesta, pues sabía que combatir en contra de Isabel, la que antes había sido su mejor amiga, significaba una muerte segura. George siempre había sido su mejor amigo¿por qué ahora tenían que combatir a muerte? No lograba entender la ira ciega que nublaba la mente y el corazón de su entrañable amigo. Pero ya había tomado una decisión, amaba a Jacky y haría todo lo posible por defenderla de cualquier injusticia.

-Acepto tu irracional desafío, amigo mío –dijo mientras sacaba de su vaina el precioso sable que William Turner había fabricado para cuando lo ascendieron al puesto de comodoro.

-¡No¡No lo hagas, Norry! –pidió Sparrow apresuradamente mientras se prendía de su larga casaca azul para evitar que se fuera de su lado. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el pirata no deseaba volver a sentir otra vez aquel desagradable sentimiento de culpa cuando creyó muerto a James cuando el cruel y temido pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan los había atacado. ¡Su Norry había hecho tantas cosas por él y él siempre lo había utilizado a su antojo que se sentiría muy mal si lo perdía otra vez por culpa suya!

-Me desafió, debo ir –le dijo James mientras la miraba con una mezcla de entereza y ternura.

-¡Pero te matará! –le replicó desesperado. Increíblemente, la poderosa droga no pudo evitar que pudiera volver a hablar con claridad.

Entonces, Norrington, ignorando sus súplicas, miró hacia su ex amigo y murmuró con un dejo de triste resignación:

-Si debo dar la vida por la persona que amo, con gusto lo haré –Y dio un paso hacia adelante, muy seguro esta vez con su decisión- Es hora de que haga las cosas bien. Si muero, quedarás libre para convertirte nuevamente en quien antes eras realmente.

-¡¡No!! –se negó Jacky a soltar su casaca, pero su dueño se la sacó y la capitana cayó al suelo con ella.

Y mientras lo miraba marcharse rumbo a una muerte segura en manos de quien una vez había sido su mejor amigo, Jack Sparrow no podía tolerar aquella angustia que comenzaba a oprimirle el alma y el corazón con una fuerza insoportable. No quería que Norry, su Norry muriera sin antes poder aprovecharlo al máximo, sin antes haberse divertido con él, sin antes haberlo fastidiado todo lo posible, sin antes haberle dicho que a pesar de todos sus defectos, él era un hombre muy especial. Que hasta podría llegar a amarlo de verdad.

Luchando contra su orgullo y egoísmo, la versión femenina de Jack Sparrow decidió sacrificarse por aquel "fino caballero inglés", y ordenando sus confusas ideas a causa de la droga, pudo hacer acopio de su fuerza interior y logró pensar en un plan, un plan desesperado para salvar a su eterno enamorado:

"Es hora de que yo haga las cosas bien" –pensó con decisión.

-… ¡U-un momento…! –exclamó llamando la atención de todos mientras se levantaba penosamente del suelo con la casaca entre sus manos, y con su característico balanceo de borracho (ahora mucho más acentuado gracias a la droga que había ingerido) se colocó delante del sorprendido comodoro Norrington-… T-tengo una atractiva pro-propuesta qué hacerle, almirante Jacobson… ¡I-imposible de ser rechazada…!

Muy molesto por la interrupción de su ajuste de cuentas, George sacó nuevamente su mosquete y le apuntó directamente a la cara.

-¿De qué propuesta me habla? Digalo ya si no quiere que le haga un hoyo en la cabeza.

Entonces, el capitán Sparrow carraspeó un poco dándose aires de importancia antes de seguir hablando. Ahora era el momento indicado para devolverle a Norry todo lo que él había hecho por su ingrata persona todos aquellos meses pasados.

-… Si de alguna forma le he hecho daño a su fina señoría, créame que lo siento mucho… -aquí hizo un gracioso gesto de "inocente palomita"-. Pero creo que lo me-mejor sería que usted deje en paz a estos finos caballeros, ya que ellos solamente actuaron bajo la influencia del hechizo de este espectacular cu-cuerpo sexy… -dijo mientras contorneaba su figura con sus manos. Isabel, fastidiada, miró hacia otro lado-… L-le propongo que usted me ayude a romper la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera" para que yo pueda volver a ser el hombre apuesto que era a-antes…

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

-… Q-que No-Norry y su tío dejen de actuar como idiotas, y… -lo miró de reojo-, le daré mi vida a cambio de su perdón… ¿Q-qué le parece…?

-¡Jacky¡No! –se negó James apenas escuchó esto último, pero Jack hizo un además de fastidio con su mano y se alejó de él para acercarse al dubitativo almirante.

-… ¿Y¿Qué o-opina…¿Acepta el trato?

Luego de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos, George respondió duramente mientras lo apuntaba con el arma con más ahínco que antes:

-¿Acaso usted cree que soy un estúpido¡No confío en la palabra de un sucio pirata como usted¡Nunca haría tratos con un asesino!

Una vez más, Jack no sabía a qué se refería con lo de "asesino", pero no iba a permitir que éste le hiciera daño a su Norry, e insistió con el plan.

-… Va-vamos, almirante Jacobson¿qué puede perder…¿O acaso quiere que cualquier sujeto se aproveche de mi "virginidad" logrando que su querido tío y su amigo Norrington enloquezcan sin remedio…? –mientras decía todo esto, se le iba acercando cada vez más y más, haciéndolo retroceder un poco por su apestoso pero atractivo aliento a ron.

Isabel tragó saliva, sabía que aquel traicionero pirata hablaba con la verdad, además¿qué podía perder en ayudarlo a romper el hechizo? Estaba claro que James no quería aceptar la promoción de almirante, así que ya no valía la pena entregar al pirata al odioso de Beckett.

-Está bien –se decidió al fin-. Acepto tu propuesta. Pero no olvides que tienes que morir en mis manos una vez que te hayas convertido en hombre¿bien? Ten por seguro que estaré vigilándote muy de cerca para evitar alguna treta tuya.

-… Gracias, gracias… -le agradeció con un apresurado apretón de manos para luego darse media vuelta y abrir los brazos con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, mirando hacia un consternado James Norrington.

-… ¿L-lo ves…? Ya no te-tendrás que pelear con tu mejor amigo por mi cu-culpa…

-Jacky… -murmuró el oficial mientras bajaba la espada. Aunque quizás lo de entregar su vida era una patraña, James estaba seguro de que por fin, la atolondrada pirata había hecho todo eso por él. Por fin, había logrado conquistar del todo su corazón.

Aunque ninguno de los dos había confesado en ese momento que se amaban enormemente, ya sea por la maldición o no, el quedarse mirando a los ojos en completo silencio era suficiente como para conocer los sentimientos de amor que se profesaban mutuamente. Quizás, si tenían suerte, ambos podrían huir juntos hacia lugares en que nadie los conociera e iniciar allí una nueva vida juntos. Libres de toda clase de ataduras.

Pero entonces, algo horrible pasó enturbiando aquella romántica escena, algo que nadie se lo hubiera imaginado en aquel momento, algo que hizo triza toda luz de esperanza en un santiamén: un disparo.

El ruido del mosquete fue ensordecedor, el aullido del disparo hizo eco por toda la habitación dejando a todos completamente paralizados por el miedo y la sorpresa, entonces, cuando ya todos pudieron ordenar sus mentes ante semejante sobresalto, se dieron cuenta de la magnitud de la gravedad que habían tomado las cosas.

-¡Tío! –exclamó Isabel atónita al ver a su tío Christian con un mosquete humeante en su mano. Era él quien había efectuado el tiro. Su conocida expresión de tranquilidad había desaparecido de su rostro a cambio de una expresión completamente endemoniada- ¿P-pero qué te pasó?

Entonces, aquel que había sido un afable médico habló, pero su voz ya no era la de antaño, sino una voz cruel y malvada, muy conocida por Jack Sparrow:

-Todos los rivales de mi amo, deben morir –fue su terrible sentencia.

-¡No! –exclamó Jack al darse cuenta de inmediato a lo que se refería el poseído doctor. Entonces, asustado, dirigió su vista hacia James Norrington y vio con horror cómo el elegante chaleco alvino del oficial comenzaba a teñirse con el color rojo de la sangre.

Totalmente confundido y consternado, James llevó su mano hacia su pecho y tocó su propia sangre. La bala lo había atravesado impactándose contra la pared. Entonces, dirigió su vista hacia la pirata y murmuró a modo de despedida:

-… Jacky, yo… siempre te he amado… desde la primera vez que t-te vi… y… voy… a extra-ñarte… mu-mucho… -y cayó pesadamente al suelo, muerto.

-¡¡NO!! –exclamó la hermosa pirata, incrédula ante semejante fatalidad inesperada¡justo cuando ambos habían aclarado sus sentimientos!, y entonces se lanzó hacia su amado con la intención de abrazarlo, pero de repente, algo enorme rompió el techo de esa parte de la residencia y lo capturó, evitando así que se reuniera con el moribundo oficial.

-¡¡NORRYYY¡¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! –gritaba desesperadamente la capitana del "Perla Negra" al verse alejada de su fastidioso enamorado. El gigantesco cíclope también alzó al poseído doctor Jacobson, quien llevaba el pergamino dorado firmado bajo el nombre de "Abdul", y se los llevó, desapareciendo entre la negrura de la noche.

Y mientras Beckett miraba el estropeado techo con perplejidad, Isabel permanecía de pie en estado de shock y Billy trataba de revivir al James sacudiéndolo desesperadamente entre sollozos, Will Turner, Nefud Yidda, Al Sha'ab y Kasar, quienes estaban camino a casa de Lord Beckett, miraban estupefactos cómo un grupo de cíclopes gigantes destruían Port Royal con sus grandes mazos de madera.

-Esto se ha puesto muy entretenido… -fue lo único que dijo el capitán Barbossa mientras miraba con su catalejo toda aquella destrucción sin sentido.

-Will… Padre… -murmuró Elizabeth completamente afligida e impotente mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la balaustrada del "Perla Negra".

Mientras toda la tripulación de la nave pirata veían con suma preocupación todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tía Dalma era la única que se mantenía serena, con los brazos cruzados, pensaba seriamente en la mejor manera de salir de semejante situación.

**Notas de una Autora Distraída con Internet en su Casa**

**¿Y? No se la esperaban¿verdad? Yo, la verdad, no me la veía venir, pero el capítulo me salió así. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Jack Sparrow¿Norry relamente murió o se morirá en el capítulo siguiente¡Lo sabrán en los próximos y conclusivos capítulos! No sé si se acordarán, pero en el ****Capítulo 43: Una Elección Inesperada, el doctor Jacobson había sido poseído por un espíritu maligno, que esperó hasta último momento hacer su aparición. Me salió muy largo el capítulo¿no?**

**¡Bienvenida a mi larguísimo Fics, InvaderCriss!: La verdad, no yo sé cómo se me ocurren tantas cosas, pero espero seguir así para poder contarles historias entretenidas tan o menos larga que estas.**

**Mi querida Dafty¿Cómo quedáste ahora? Espero que no te sientas mal por el destino que corrió James por culpa de la maldición. A "Jacky" le ha ocurrido una desgracia mucho pero ahora: perder a su "Norry".**

**Mi querida Aldi¿Qué hará ahora la A.C.I.J.? Lástima que nadie dejó eunuco a Beckett esta vez. ¿Aguantará Norrington? **

**Mi querida Jackelin Sparrow: Realmente fue muy alentador el haber conocido a chicas tan maravillosas como ustedes. Ustedes también significan mucho para mí y no dejaré de escribir para todas ustedes, es mi forma de agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de estos meses. **

**Mi querida Leon Dorado¿Te gustó la manera en que Jacky le agradeció a Norry su rescate¡Es un desvergonzado/a! (Lástima que no duró mucho) Ése es el fin de la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera", hacer infeliz a quien se la ponga. Jack no dejará de sufrir hasta que se rompa la maldición. **

**Mi querida Isa.Leonhart: A todos le salieron mal las cosas, muy mal. Nada está resultando como lo pensaban. Todo se está poniendo peor, mucho peor. Muchas gracias por lo que me escribiste, y trataré de hacer más historias como ésta sobre Jack Sparrow si con eso consigo llevarlas al maravilloso mundo de la lectura.**

**Mi querida Isa Luna: Beckett tenía que ser más astuto que Jack para salírse con la suya, (que no le salió muy bien que digamos al final). Isabel no tubo tiempo a nada¿pero qué hará ahora con lo que le pasó a James?**

**Mi querida Pisom: Hiciste bien en releer el capítulo de la identidad de Isabel, ella es una mujer muy compleja. El pajarito chismoso es uno de los espías de Beckett.**

**Mi querida ****sakurith: Más bien, Jack se rescató solo por su higiene personal, lo malo es que a Norry le fue muy mal.**

**Mi querida ****LeoBlack Le-fay: No te preocupes por los reviews, pero me alegra mucho saber que ya estás de vacaciones (cosa que yo ya no tengo, lamentablemente). ¡Quítate esas materias que te quedaron! Lamento decirte que el que palmó fue Norrington. La peli de "Miss Simpatía" es "Miss Congeniality", una peli con sus años cuya actriz es Sandra Bullock. Muchas gracias por tu aclaración (ya me parecía raro).**

**Mi querida Flor Pirata¡Me alegra volver a leerte! Creo que ahora las cosas se pusieron muy feas¿no? Lamentablemente, en esta historia no hay cuentos de hadas. ¡Espero volver a saber de vos!** **Arrivederci!**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint¿pudiste vislumbrar esto con tu bola de cristal? Me gustó mucho escribirme con vos en el Messenger¡espero que volvamos a hacerlo!**

**Mi querida Pack 2X1¡Pero me alegra un montón saber de vos otra vez! Me re encanta que pueda leerte de nuevo (y yo que me preguntaba qué te había pasado). Como vez, esto se ha puesto mucho peor que antes. ¡Pero claro que no me lolesta que me hayas agregado al msn¡Me encanta! Así tengo a alguien más con quien charlar.**

**No se desilusionen, ya verán cómo sigue esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias a Jenny, Luisa y Andrea por escribirse conmigo en el Messenger¡me alegra tanto tener con quien hablar de las cosas que me gustan!**

**Las quiero un montón!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	61. ¡Vamos a Rescatar a Jacky Sparrow!

**Cap****ítulo 60: ¡Vamos a Rescatar a Jacky Sparrow!**

Para cuando Will Turner y los demás llegaron a la residencia de Lord Cutler Beckett, el almirante George (Isabel) Jacobson ya había reaccionado de su estado de shock y corrido hacia el moribundo comodoro James Norrington, dándose con la sorpresa de que aún no había muerto. Mullroy y Murtogg ya habían entrado a la oficina al escuchar la detonación del arma, dándose con que su comodoro se encontraba herido mortalmente en el suelo.

Una vez que los cuatro hombres entraron apresuradamente a la oficina de Beckett, se encontraron con una escena bastante triste e impactante: el odiado almirante, sentado en el suelo, sostenía entre sus brazos a un malherido Norrington. No lloraba, pero una profunda tristeza y desesperación podían leerse en su rostro compungido por el dolor de perder a quien más amaba sobre la Tierra.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó…? –preguntó Will muy preocupado y sobrecogido ante semejante hecho.

-No importa lo que pasó –dijo Nefud con una malvada pero atractiva sonrisa-, uno de ellos está muerto, y el otro pronto lo estará.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso -secundó el gigantesco Kasar mientras sacaba su enorme sable árabe de su ancho cinturón, deseoso de poder realizar su venganza contra quien había asesinado cruelmente a su hermano.

Pero en cuanto el enorme árabe comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Isabel y James, Will protestó inmediatamente tratando de ponerse enfrente del vengativo Kasar:

-¡No! ¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso! ¡Primero debemos buscar a Jacky! ¡Tenemos que saber qué pasó aquí!

-No te metas. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo… -lo amenazó el líder árabe mientras le colocaba su elaborado cuchillo en el cuello del sorprendido joven y lo sacaba de en medio-. Él tiene derecho a la venganza tanto como yo.

-¿Y a ti qué te han hecho? –le preguntó el joven muy molesto, sin darle importancia al filo de la navaja que oprimía su esbelto y tierno cuello.

-¡Me han arrebatado a la mujer con quien yo iba a casarme! –respondió de inmediato, aún muy ofendido por la afrenta de ver mancillado su orgullo.

William Turner lo miró entre sorprendido y enfadado. ¿Aún seguía ese tipo con la idea estúpida de casarse con SU amada pirata?

-¿Eres estúpido o qué? –le replicó enseguida mientras le tomaba la mano que sostenía el cuchillo y la bajaba-. ¡La capitana Jacky Sparrow jamás se casaría con alguien tan bruto como tú! ¡Ella se casará conmigo!

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? –se apartó igualmente molesto Nefud Yidda-. ¡Perro infiel de Satanás! ¡Ella jamás aceptaría a alguien tan afeminado como tú!

-¡¿Cómo?! –se ofendió el joven herrero y enseguida sacó su espada y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no arreglamos esto como caballeros y lo decidimos en un duelo a muerte?

-¡Acepto! –exclamó decidido mientras sacaba su sable árabe dispuesto a combatir por la mujer con quien quería tener hijos-. No sabes con quién te has metido, niñito… -le amenazó con una siniestra sonrisa ganadora mientras pasaba de mano en mano su espada demostrando así su destreza en el combate de espadas.

Will sonrió, estaba claro que no se amedrentaría por sus infantiles amenazas, ya que él estaba dispuesto a luchar por su querida capitana.

-Veremos qué tan bueno eres… -le dijo seriamente mientras se ponía en guarda. Muy pronto vería los resultados de haber entrenado tres horas diarias en su extraño invento de la herrería.

No hubo más titubeos, los dos espadachines comenzaron de inmediato su ajuste de cuentas, utilizando toda clase de técnicas y artimañas que conocían en la esgrima. Dando saltos, acrobacias, y utilizando cada mueble que tenían a su alcance. Entretanto, Beckett, aparentemente tranquilo, tomaba una medidita de brandy mientras miraba todo aquel desastre sentado detrás de su escritorio. Éste ya se había resignado de que sus planes no habían salido como hubiera querido. Al Sha'ab, el intelectual del grupo y portador además de conocimientos médicos, se había dirigido hacia el moribundo oficial para constatar la gravedad de sus heridas, (luego de haber hecho un gesto de desaprobación por los actos infantiles de su amo, pero ya sabía que eso era parte de su personalidad parte de su tozudez, por desgracia).

-A pesar de que el balazo penetró por su espalda y lo atravesó, parece que no tocó ningún órgano vital… -dijo luego de haberle hachado un vistazo sin que Jacobson se lo negara-. Pero no creo que resista mucho más tiempo, la herida es mortalmente profunda y la hemorragia lo matará.

-Lo sé –respondió tajante el almirante, quien aún permanecía arrodillado al lado de su amigo. Isabel había visto demasiados heridos y muertos durante sus campañas bélicas, y sabía distinguir muy bien cuando ya no había esperanzas de salvación. Y James no las tenía, se estaba muriendo en sus brazos por culpa de un estúpido pirata convertido en mujer.

Isabel no podía creer lo mal que habían terminado las cosas cuando parecía que todo iba a salir según ella lo había planeado. Ahora le parecía estúpida e irracional la idea que había tenido antes de batirse a duelo con él para así poder matarlo y dejar el camino despejado para poder eliminar a Jack Sparrow. Ahora, James, su mejor amigo y su amor secreto, dejaba su vida volar desde su regazo. ¡Tantos años ella había fingido ser un hombre en cuerpo y alma que ni siquiera podía llorar amargamente por la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo! …Aunque Isabel sentía que su corazón iba a partirse en mil pedazos por el inmenso dolor que sentía, no podía expresarlo como la mujer quien realmente era… ¡Y ahora ése madito de Jack Sparrow parecía ser mucho más mujer que ella!

-James…, mi amor… -murmuraba dolorosamente mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, impotente ante su dolor y la muerte que ya había comenzado con su labor.

Mientras Will y Nefud trataban de arreglar sus "pequeñas" diferencias con sus espadas olvidándose del verdadero motivo por lo que se encontraba allí, el árabe grandulón, se dirigió directamente con paso decidido hacia el ejecutor de su hermano Abha para asesinarlo, pero, inesperadamente, los temblorosos y miedosos fusileros, Mullroy y Murtogg, se interpusieron en su camino al notar sus malvadas intenciones en contra de sus líderes.

-¡N-no permitiremos que les hagas daño! –apenas exclamó el gordito Mullroy con el fusil temblándole en sus manos.

-¡E-eso mismo! ¡Márchese inmediatamente! –dijo Murtogg muerto de miedo y de nervios mientras trataba de mantener su fusil entre sus manos, pues parecía que éste iba a escapársele de un momento a otro.

Kasar los miró con desprecio, como si un enorme y majestuoso león mirara a un par de insignificantes insectos, y con un tono de voz terriblemente amenazante, les dijo mientras les mostraba su enorme sable turco:

-Quítense de en medio, par de ratas inservibles, si no quieren morir aplastados bajo mi pesada arma.

Mullroy y Murtogg se quedaron completamente en blanco por el miedo, tanto en mente como en cuerpo, y comenzaron a temblar de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Ma-ma-márchese inmediatamente! –replicaron los dos al unísono, no queriendo darse por vencidos pero deseando interiormente el poder desaparecer como por arte de magia de aquel lugar.

-¡¡BBBBBUUUUUUUH!! –Kasar los espantó con un terrible gruñido y nuestros dos fusileros cayeron desmayados por culpa del espantoso susto que se llevaron.

Riendo con desprecio, el grandulón pasó por encima de ellos y se dirigió hacia su presa dispuesto a encargarse cruelmente de ella, pero cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de de los oficiales, se llevó el susto de su vida cuando el almirante Jacobson le habló desde el piso en donde estaba sentado sosteniendo el cuerpo casi sin vida de su amigo.

-Si te acercas más… -lo amenazó bajo un severo tono amenaza, sin siquiera levantar la vista hacia el árabe gigantón-, juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día.

Kasar se detuvo de inmediato. No lograba entender muy bien el porqué, pero aquellas palabras le había infundado un miedo aterrador hacia aquel hombre que ni siquiera había movido un solo dedo para intentar atacarlo. Ése tipo era muy peligroso, demasiado. Con las piernas temblorosas, Kasar retrocedió ante su sorprendido compañero.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kasar? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo? –preguntó muy sorprendido Al Sha'ab al verlo actuar de esa manera.

-Yo… -Kasar no lo entendía, pero sentía que primero debía dejar que aquel moribundo hombre muriera en paz antes de intentar atacar al asesino de su hermano, o si no, corría el riesgo de tener una muerte violenta y dolorosa por parte de él.

De pronto, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, apareció el loro de Cotton gritando y volando por encima de todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto para llamar su atención. Cosa que logró afortunadamente.

-¡El loro… –comenzó a decir con dificultad Will Turner mientras trataba de evadir los golpes de espada de Nefud Yidda- de Cotton! –volvió a esquivar un espadazo al agacharse, cuyo filo pasó rasante sobre su castaña cabeza- ¿Q-qué hará a-quí?

-¿Y a quien le importa qué hace ese pajarraco aquí? –le espetó el apuesto árabe-. ¡Concéntrate en la pelea si no quieres terminar como un pollo rebanado!

-¡Wah! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Wah! –exclamó extrañamente el pájaro y se fue a posar sobre uno de los sillones del salón, justo el que se encontraba cerca del almirante y el comodoro Norrington, dejando a todos mirándolo muy extrañados.

-¿Lo necesita? ¿A quién necesita? –preguntó Al Sha'ab muy confundido y los otros dos dejaron de pelear para prestarle atención al papagayo azul, solo Jacobson no le prestaba atención, pues se encontraba aún muy trastornado por lo sucedido.

-¡Lo necesito! ¡Wah! ¡Lo necesito! –volvió a repetir el loro mientras se removía inquieto con la cabeza hacia el almirante y Norrington.

-El loro de Cotton vino a pedirnos algo sobre ellos… ¿Qué será? –se preguntó desconcertado el joven herrero.

-¡No te entendemos! –exclamó Murtogg desesperado. (Él y Mullroy recién habían vuelto en sí)-. ¿No puedes decirnos algo más?

Molesto, Mulllroy codeó a su compañero.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Los animales no entienden! –dijo.

-¿En serio? Yo creía que sí entendían, porque mi perro… –el fusilero puso cara de tonto, a lo que Mullroy replicó más fastidiado aún:

-¡Bueno, bueno! –lo frenó inmediatamente mientras levantaba sus manos-. Los animales entienden. No hay mejor prueba que tú.

-Jeh, sí… -asintió Murtogg feliz, pero enseguida cambió de expresión al darse cuenta que lo habían insultado.

Revoleando los ojos ante aquel par de ignorantes, el ave tuvo que agregar algo más a su frase:

-¡Lo necesito! ¡El comodoro! ¡Wah! ¡Tía Dalma! ¡Wah!

Ya con esa nueva información, Will se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que se trataba, y entonces, miró hacia el moribundo comodoro Norrington.

-… ¿Tía Dalma necesita a Norrington…? –murmuró confundido-. ¡Pero si él traicionó a Jacky!

-En un principio, sí… -contó George en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para los demás-, pero luego me traicionó e intentó liberarlo… -entonces, miró hacia Will y exclamó:

-¡Le dispararon porque ése maldito Shake lo quería fuera de su camino!

El silencio reinó por toda la sala durante incontables segundos. Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquella revelación, hasta que el joven Will decidió que quizás ya era hora de actuar y tratar de hacer lo que quería Tía Dalma si querían rescatar a Jack Sparrow de las manos del Shake Tel Aviv. Y así, se acercó hacia donde estaba el almirante Jacobson con el moribundo James Norrington y se agachó para ver que tan grave estaba.

Frunció el entrecejo, el comodoro Norrington no tenía ninguna chance de seguir con vida por más tiempo, era un milagro que aún se encontrara con vida hasta aquel momento.

-No sé qué es lo que querrá tía Dalma con él, pero no creo que podamos hacer nada –dijo mientras se paraba con un dejo de desesperanza en su voz-. Sería una locura tratar de llevarlo al "Perla Negra", moriría en el camino.

Entonces, todos se miraron consternados, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, pues ya la suerte estaba echada para el comodoro Norrington y ellos no podían hacer nada al respecto.

De pronto, el loro voló y dejó caer algo pequeño y pesado sobre la cabeza del sorprendido Will Turner, quien al ver caer el objeto dorado al suelo, se inclinó para tomarlo, dándose con una gran sorpresa al descubrir lo que era: una moneda.

-¡Una moneda del tesoro azteca de Cortés! –exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con eso? –inquirió Nefud bastante molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Si fueran dos monedas lo entendería, pero una sola… **(Ver aclaración abajo).**

-¡No! ¡No es eso! –respondió incomodado el joven herrero mientras se le iluminaba el rostro al entender lo que tía Dalma quería con aquella moneda-. ¡Pronto verás para qué es esto!

Y rápidamente se inclinó otra vez ante el ya casi extinto James Norrington y le colocó la moneda en la mano ayudándole a apretara para que hiciera efecto más rápidamente.

-¡Vamooooosss! ¡Vamoooooosss! ¡Funciona! –pedía mientras se concentraba en el pálido rostro del oficial y todo los demás lo miraban como si pensaran que el muchacho se había vuelto loco, pero, para el asombro de todo el mundo (y en especial para Isabel), James Norrington pareció volver en sí mientras los colores volvían a su rostro, que hasta hacía segundos había estado empañado por la muerte, y le daban nueva vida.

Lentamente, y ante el espanto de todos (menos el de Will y el loro, quienes entendían a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo), el comodoro se levantó del regazo del pálido almirante para luego sentarse en el suelo mientras comenzaba a tocarse el pecho muy confundido y sorprendido al notar que su herida se había cerrado. Totalmente consternado, sin lograr entender lo que había pasado, miró hacia Will como si quisiera pedirle explicaciones al respecto.

-El oro de Cortés tenía una maldición, ¿recuerda? –le contestó el muchacho-, una maldición en la que usted no creía y ahora le ha salvado la vida.

-Entiendo… -dijo mientras volvía a mirarse las manos, maravillado, pero enseguida sus ojos comenzaron a mirar hacia todas partes sin poder encontrar a quien desesperadamente buscaba en toda la habitación semi-destruida.

-¿En dónde está Sparrow? –preguntó al fin.

-Se lo llevaron –respondió Isabel inmediatamente, ya repuesta por la sorpresa que se había dado ante la aparente "resurrección" de su amigo-. Una criatura enorme de un solo ojo se lo llevó..., junto con el pergamino… Y mi tío se fue con ellos…

-¡Fue el Shake! ¡Estoy seguro! –agregó Will con desesperación-. ¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

James lo miró con preocupación, pues sabía que el muchacho tenía razón, ya que todos corrían el riesgo de perder la razón una vez que aquel Shake maldito se aprovechara de la condición "femenina" del capturado. ¡Debían hacer algo de inmediato!

Habiendo ya tomado una decisión, el oficial se levantó inmediatamente, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, el teniente Gillette, junto a varios de sus subordinados, entraron apresuradamente a la oficina de Beckett y se dieron con la sorpresa de que su oficial de alto mando se encontraba allí, pues no lo habían visto ni sabido de él hacía ya varios meses.

-¡Señor! –exclamó el teniente con alegría mientras se plantaba frente a él-. Comenzábamos a creer que le había ocurrido una desgracia…

-Pues no fue así, teniente –respondió Norrington con su habitual tono de mando y flema inglesa, sintiéndose muy feliz de estar otra vez entre los suyos, en su mundo, y no en un mundo de piratas-. ¿Qué es lo que usted está haciendo aquí?

-No lo creerá, señor, pero unas enromes bestias de un solo ojo atacaron a todo Port Royal… -le explicó aún un tanto incrédulo-. Luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas para detenerlos pero nada les hacía daño, luego, sin razón alguna, se marcharon. Después, una extraña neblina verde invadió todo... No nos pasó nada malo, pero nos sentimos algo extraños... Todo eso me hizo recordar aquella vez que una flota de navíos árabes nos atacaron, ¿lo recuerda? Bueno…, esta batalla también fue muy confusa…, todo parecía estar perdido, pero luego descubrimos que no todo era como lo creíamos.

-Es cierto –secundó el joven aprendiz de herrero-, hemos visto a las bestias destruyendo todo "Port Royal" sin piedad y luego a la neblina cubrir toda la ciudad. El anterior ataque árabe y éste, fueron provocados por el mismo hombre que se llevó a la capitana: el Shake Tel Aviv. Estoy seguro de eso, pero… -se miró a sí mismo-, me extraña que no hayamos perdido la conciencia como la primera vez…

-… Quizás… -agregó Al Sha'ab un tanto dubitativo-, la neblina tubo algo que ver.

-Puede ser…, pues no recuerdo que hubiera una neblina verde cuando nos atacaron la primera vez.

Viendo que ya se estaban apartando del asunto que realmente debería preocuparlos, el comodoro James Norrington decidió ponerse manos a la obra de una vez y ordenarlo todo.

-Teniente Gillette –habló con tono altivo mientras le ponía afectuosamente la mano sobre la cabeza del supuesto Billy, quien estaba radiante de felicidad al ver que ya estaba bien.-, ordene que todos los hombres se preparen para zarpar de inmediato. Iremos tras el culpable de este ataque y le daremos lo que se merece.

-¡Sí, señor! –asintió inmediatamente su segundo al mando y se marchó seguido por los demás soldados.

Luego, James se volvió hacia Will y le dijo con el mismo tono de voz, pero con un leve acento de amabilidad:

-Señor Turner, ¿podría usted volver al "Perla Negra" y transmitirle al capitán Barbossa que deseo que me guíe a mí y a mi flota hacia la isla en donde tienen prisionero a Jack Sparrow?

Sinceramente sorprendido ante semejante propuesta, William le contestó con un tenue tartamudeo:

-¿Va-vamos a rescatar al capitán Sparrow, señor?

-Así es –asintió con flemática voz inglesa propio de alguien de su estatus.

-¡Entonces iré inmediatamente a decírselo! –exclamó el muchacho muy entusiasmado, y cuando pasó al lado de Nefud Yidda, le dijo:

-Y tú olvídate de la venganza, ¿eh?, y díselo a tu compañero.

Nefud lo miró como si lo desafiara, como si nadie tenía por qué decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tú sabes que haré lo que sea para salvar a mí prometida, así tenga que perdonar a estos puercos ingleses.

-Jacky no es tu prometida, es _mí _prometida, ¿lo recuerdas? –le replicó el joven Turner.

-Recuerda que nuestro encuentro aún no terminó, afeminado.

-Con gusto volveré a demostrarte mis habilidades, sucio… perro. –(A Will no se le ocurría otro insulto).

-¡Caballeros…! –les llamó la atención el comodoro Norrington, interrumpiendo así las cruces de opiniones-. Les acabo de dar una orden. El tiempo apremia, señores.

A regañadientes, Will Turner, Nefud Yidda (mirándose con desprecio), Al Sha'ab y Kasar, se retiraron apresuradamente del lugar rumbo al puerto.

Mientras James los veía marcharse, Lord Cutler Beckett, sentado tranquilamente en su silla, le dijo:

-Me alegra que se haya salvado de la muerte, comodoro Norrington –su cometario sonaba bastante falso-, aún tiene mucho que hacer por la Corona.

El aludido lo miró directamente a los ojos, aún muy molesto por lo que aquel despreciable sujeto había tratado de hacerle a Jacky. Pero Becket no se molestó ni un poco por su atrevimiento, pues sabía que Norrington nada podría hacerle sin que pusiera en riesgo su propio cuello.

-Supongo que usted va a detener a ese tal "Shake Tel Aviv", ¿verdad?. No quisiera pensar que sus verdaderas intenciones sean rescatar a Jack Sparrow como se lo dijo al muchacho… -sus ojos se clavaron en el oficial, amenazándolo-. Ya que si llego a enterarme de que usted a ayudado a escapar a ése pirata de mala muerte o se a inmiscuido sentimentalmente con ésa mujer, juro que lo haré comparecer ante la Corte Marcial para que lo castiguen con la horca por cometer alta traición contra la Corona Inglesa.

-Solamente voy a castigar a ése árabe que se atrevió a atacar Port Royal dos veces, y a deshacer el hechizo del "La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera", señor. Sé lo que me espera si me involucro con una pirata, y es un riesgo que no pienso correr.

Beckett sonrió maliciosamente y juntó las yemas de sus dedos. ¡Cómo le gustaba tener a los demás comiendo de su mano!

-Espero que así sea –dijo-. Rompa rápido la maldición, señor Norrington, no quisiera perder la razón por nada del mundo.

-Así será, señor…

Cuando Will y los demás salieron a la calle, se dieron con que "Port Royal" estaba en llamas la mayor parte de su estructura, pero no todo estaba totalmente destruido. Sabía que, por explicaciones de tía Dalma, que la mayoría de los monstruos habían sido productos del poderoso hipnotismo de la "Piedra Mística", pero también sabía que algunos de ellos habían sido reales. Seguramente, el que había secuestrado a la capitana del "Perla Negra", había sido uno de ellos.

-"Ahora sé cómo el loro de Cotton dio con la casa…" –pensó el muchacho al ver el cielo nocturno iluminado tenuemente por las llamas de la ciudad.

Momentos después de que Will Turner y los demás se hubieron marchado hacia el puerto montando veloces corceles, el comodoro James Norrington salió de la casa semidestruida de Lord Beckett, seguido por el pequeño Billy, el almirante George Jacobson, Murtogg y Mullroy. Los primeros tomarían un carruaje hacia el puerto y los otros dos manejarían las riendas de los caballos que conducirían dicho carruaje hacia el puerto.

Una vez adentro, y ya con el coche en marcha, Isabel se decidió a hablarle a su amigo, pues temía que él aún siguiera molesto con ella.

-James…

Norrington miraba por la ventanilla, pensando en su querida pirata, pero eso no evitó que escuchara a su amiga.

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna vez vas a perdonarme por lo que te hice?

Los segundos pasaron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que el aludido respondió al fin:

-Tú actuaste creyendo que lo hacías por mi bien, no hay nada qué perdonar en ello –volvió su rostro al de ella-. Pero el que te hayas decidido a matarme sin importar nuestra larga amistad, eso sí que será difícil de perdonar.

Isabel no replicó a eso, pues sabía que él tenía toda la razón, así que decidió no seguir hablando más del asunto y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-¿Estás decidido a romper con la maldición?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Pues… -no se animaba a decírselo-, pues creo que realmente estás enamorado de ésa mujer.

James la miró un tanto sorprendido por su franqueza, pero sabía que ella, seguramente, tenía toda la razón.

-Aunque así sea –dijo mientras volvía a mirar por la ventanilla-, mi deber como oficial está primero, además, Beckett es demasiado peligroso como para oponérsele. Ya escuchaste su amenaza.

-Sí… -asintió su amiga. Y aunque James le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Sparrow a romper el hechizo y olvidarse de ella, sabía que él sufriría enormemente el tener que apartarse de la persona que más había amado en toda su vida.

-"Jacky… -pensaba el atribulado comodoro Norrington-, jamás te pondría en peligro a causa del inmenso amor que siento por ti. No permitiré que caigas otra vez bajo las malvadas manos de Beckett… Así sea que yo tenga que renunciar para siempre el poder estar a tu lado…

El carruaje llegó justo a tiempo al puerto, ya que toda la flota naval de Port Royal estaba casi lista para zarpar y buscar al culpable de los ataques hacia "Port Royal".

El teniente Gillette, al ver llegar a su jefe al comdoro, bajó inmediatamente del navío insignia y cruzó la plancha a toda velocidad hasta llegar a él.

-¡El "Perla Negra" está en el horizonte, señor! ¿Ordenamos un ataque sobre ellos?

-Se equivoca, Gillette, el "Perla Negra" será quien nos guiará hacia la guarida de esos rufianes árabes –James le aclaró al sorprendido oficial mientras subía a bordo del barco seguido por los demás. El teniente, asombrado, se había quedado como petrificado sobre la plancha. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso el comodoro Norrington estaba dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda de unos asquerosos piratas a quienes tanto había perseguido en el pasado?

-¿N-nos guiará…? –se repitió incrédulo.

-¡Teniente! ¿Qué está esperando? ¡A su puesto! –le oyó decir a su primer oficial, por lo que volvió de inmediato hacia su propio barco.

Una vez sobre el puente de mando de su buque insignia, el comodoro James Norrington (ya con una casaca nueva), procedió a seguir con su plan.

-¡¡Suelten la amarras!! ¡¡Extiendan la velas!! ¡¡Quiero que sigan al "Perla Negra", pero que no los ataquen! ¿Entendido? –les ordenó a sus hombres, quienes asintieron de inmediato y comenzaron a realizar inmediatamente con lo ordenado.

La flota constaba de tres barcos veloces de guerra, el comodoro James Norrington comandaba el buque insignia, mientras el almirante George Jacobson se encargaba del mando del otro navío, y el teniente Gillette se ocupaba del mando del que quedaba.

Mientras, varias leguas más hacia el horizonte, el "Perla Negra" iniciaba su recorrido hacia la "Isla del Cuello Torcido", que era la dirección hacia donde la brújula de Jack Sparrow señalaba como posible lugar en donde su dueño se hallaba, el capitán Hector Barbossa se encargaba del timón con su singular personalidad.

-¡Ahora guiemos a éstos gusanos hacia donde se encuentra mi querida capitana! ¡Jah jah jah! ¡Pónganse a trabajar, partida de inútiles marineros de agua dulce!

Entonces, todo el mundo se puso a trabajar con todas sus fuerzas, desesperados por rescatar a su capitán de su terrible destino.

En un principio, cuando William Turner les contó todo lo que había ocurrido a Jack Sparrow y de los planes del comodoro Norrington, a los piratas no les había hecho gracia tener que ayudarlo, pero cuanta más ayuda tuvieran para rescatar a su capitán, los bandidos estaban dispuestos a cualquier sacrificio por él/ella. Hasta aliarse con su pero enemigo.

-¿Para qué necesitas a Norrington? –le preguntó el muchacho a tía Dalma.

Ésta sonrió y lo miró.

-Tengo una corazonada, eso es todo –le respondió tranquilamente para luego marcharse de la cubierta.

-¿Una corazonada? –se extrañó el joven Turner, entonces, Elizabeth se acercó a él, preocupada.

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo –le dijo.

-No te preocupes, Elizabeth, llegaremos antes de que ese maldito se aproveche de la capitana.

La chica no dijo nada, pero sus pensamientos no estaban en Jack Sparrow, sino en su prometido.

-Es por ti por quien me preocupo… -murmuró entristecida al notar que ella ya no era nadie para Will.

Entretanto, con el pequeño "Billy" a su lado, el comodoro James Norrington sacó la pequeña y elaborada moneda dorada del bolsillo de su traje y la contempló largamente antes de murmurarse a sí mismo:

-El destino me ha dado otra oportunidad en la vida… Mi querida Jacky, ¿será ésta la señal de que nuestro destino se verá resuelto muy pronto? –luego, alzó la vista hacia el lejano horizonte, contempló al "Perla Negra" navegar bajo el cielo estrellado. Era una vista maravillosa.

-Solamente Dios decidirá sin nuestro amor fue una alocada pasión sin sentido o un romance eterno… -dijo.

**A lo que se refiere Nefud Yidda con las dos monedas, es que antes se creía que poniendo dos monedas tapando cada uno los ojos del difunto, éstas le servirían para pagar al barquero que llevaría al alma del muerto hacia el inframundo.**** (Vean el final de la peli de Johnny Deep: "Desde el Infierno").**

**Notas de una Autora Despistada:**

**¡Norry va a rescatar a su alocada y querida pirata! ****¡Ahora sí que se armará la linda! ¡Todos van a rescatar a Jacky! ¿Llegarán a tiempo? ¡Momentos culminantes se acercan y marcarán el futuro de todos! (Espero que no haya sido rebuscado lo de la moneda de oro, me moriría si fuese así). Jack aún no sabe que James está con vida, ¿qué sucederá cuando lo vea de nuevo? Después del sustazo que les dí, espero que este tranquilo capítulo haya resultado ser un respiro para todas ustedes.**

**¡Bienvenida a mi fics, Beatriz Guadalupe!: ¡Gracias por tu alentador comentario! La verdad, espero llegar a ser una gran escritora para entretener a toda una generación de jóvenes lectores****, si con eso logro que se sientan felices con lo que lean. No la historia aún no termina, pero pronto lo estará. Pero te diré que de ésta, seguirán dos historias más: "El Libro del Destino" y "Bajo la Espada de Odín". (En dónde la primera, Jacky y Norry seguirán juntos). No te preocupes más por los finales malos, a mí me gusta terminar las historias sabiendo que ustedes sonreirán felices y se digan: "Que linda historia. Que lindo final". Es por eso, que la primera película de "Piratas del Caribe", sigue siendo mi preferida.**

**Mi querida Leo Black Le-fay: ¿Te acuerdas de la "Piedra Mística? Bueno, pues los centauros fueron las ilusiones que la piedra producía bajo el mando de Abdul una vez que ésta había firmado el pergamino con su nombre. (Abdul era el pelado que perseguía a Jack en un comienzo). Veré Miss Sunshine cuando pueda. La de Miss Simpatía hay hasta dos partes. No, aún no he visto la peli de Harry Potter pero pretendo comenzar a comprarme los libros.**

**Mi querida Pisom: No te preocupes, mis finales no serán como la de las últimas pelis de Piratas. Muchas le agarraron cariño a Norry, ¡que bien! La verdad, también creo que fue un buen capítulo, aunque me hubiera gustado trabajarlo más.**

**Mi querida InvaderCriss: Seguirás preguntándote qué será de Jacky hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Ten en cuenta que no sabe que Norry está vivo!**

**Mi querida Flor Pirata: Mi hermano tiene la peli de "Sr. & Sra. Smith", cuando tenga el tiempo suficiente, la veré. Mi dirección para contactarme al man es: gabriellayuarrobahotmailpuntocom. ¡Te estaré espernado! Este fue uno de los capítulos más "surtido" de todos, ¿no?**

**Mi queria Pack 2x1: y verás a Jack Sparrow decirle gay al almirante hasta el cansancio en "Bajo la Espada de Odín", (próximamente en cartelera). Lamentablemente no podría sacar esta historia como un verdadero libro, ya que la Walt Disney me demandaría por plagio y me quitarían hasta las ganas de comer. (¡Lo que hace el gusto por el dinero en las grandes empresas, hasta para "arruinar" con sus sagas a una linda peli como "Piratas del Caribe"!). Aún así, me gustaría que más chicas leyeran esta historia para divertirse con ella y soñar con sus personajes.**

**Mi querida Isa.Leonhart: El doc también está metido en un serio problema, ¿podrá su sobrina ayudarlo con la posesión? ¡Conocerás el Shake Tel Aviv en el próximo capítulo! (Y Jack también lo conocerá).**

**Mi querida Dafty: Espero que éste capítulo te haya dado el respiro necesario y la emoción del enfrentamiento final entre el Shake Tel Aviv contra James Norrington. No, no verás a Norry morir en esta historia. Jack aún no tendrá respiro sino hasta el final.**

**Mi querida Aldi: ¡Menudo castigo para Isabel Jacobson por parte de la A.C.I.J! ¡Puuaaaajjjj! ¡Me encanta tu sentido del humor! Ese Jacky y su "caballo"…, jeh. Lo de actualizar los fics en vacaciones, creo que eso es más bien un gusto personal, ¿no? ¡A ver cuando nos leemos en el msn! **

**Mi querida Isa Luna: Mas o menos fue como cuando a Norry lo atacó Morgan, pero esta vez fue mucho más mortal. Los personajes de Murtogg y Mullraoy me gustan mucho, mucho más que Pintel y Raggety. ¿Qué será del doc?**

**Mi querida CeledrianMoon: ¿Norry se quedará con Jacky? ¡Eso lo verás en el capítulo final! Vaya, he dejado a varias de ustedes shockeadas… ¡Pronto habrá jaleo!**

**Mi querida León Dorado: sé que muchas de ustedes no se esperaban lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. Espero que todas tus preguntas comiencen a ser respondidas en los próximos capítulos. (Y seguirás viendo los "agradecimientos" de Jacky Sparrow en mi otro fics). ¡Nos leemos pronto en el msn! **

**Mi querida Luisa: Menos mal que mantuviste tus esperanzas, pero esta vez, James estuvo muy cerca de morir de verdad. ¡Espero que podamos chatear muy pronto!**

**Mi querida Janita: Ya sabes que sabía tía Dalma, (jeh, parezco Jack Sparrow). Bueno, Norry se lavó gracias a ella y a la maldición del oro de Cortés.**

**Mi querida Hikary Kimura: El nombre es Alí Tel Aviv. Sí, a pesar de que Norry no "resucitó",se salvó por "un pelito de rana calva" de morir. No me confundas con los escritores de "Piratas del Caribe", aunque no soy quien para decir esto, no me gustan los finales trágicos innecesarios.**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: A varias les gustó lo del caballo y el caballero… jeh. Jack y sus escapatorias ridículas, en fin… Lo de alternar los géneros masculinos y femeninos de Jack no es ningún despiste, a mí me pareció algo innovador para mi estilo de narrativa, (y también gracioso). Prometí que haría dos secuelas y eso es lo que haré, ¡así que no te asustes! (No soy tan perversa…). Espero haberme salvado de tu licuadora.**

**Lo primero que quiero hacer, es disculparme con Andrea y las demás chicas por no haberme podido conectarme con ustedes los otros días por el msn. Lo que pasó es que mi mamá me agarró un buen día y me amenazó con quitarme el internet si me veía otra vez escribiendo en la comp. hasta tarde. (Lo que pasa es que soy muy delicada de los ojos), así que solamente me permitirá chatear con ustedes los sábados y los domingos por la noche.**

**El otro día ví una película muda en blanco y negro de 1929 titulada: "Diario de una Perdida", fue muy interesante, la actriz era muy bonita. También ví otra vez "Con Air" en donde trabaja Nicolas Cage. Ví una peli de 1987 de unos hermanitos huérfanos que buscaban un diamante que había ocultado un caballero del siglo XVII. (La historia de la peli transcurre a principios de 1900), y luego se encuentran con su desaparecido padre que era un capitán. También ví una película en donde trabaja una conocida actriz negra un tanto fea (cuyo nombre suena a algo así como "Guupi gumber" o algo así), que hace de una mujer maltratada por un marido que nunca la había amado. También ví una película de vaqueros de humor de los años cincuenta cuyo protagonista era un viejo bandido borracho. ¡Me hacía acordar a Jack Sparrow con su afición al ron!**

**Como verán, veo casi todo tipo de pelis de variadas fechas, eso me ayuda mucho a imaginarme otras escenas o historias. **

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo.**

**Les he mandado varias tarjetas virtuales del día del amigo a varias de ustedes de quienes tengo el email, pero me he enterado que no les llegaron a todas. De todas formas…:**

**¡¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO PARA TODAS!!**

**(Aunque yo quería publicar éste capítulo ayer como regalo para ustedes, lo terminé recién hoy. Pero igual se los dedico a todas ustedes para este día tan especial).**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	62. Jack Descubre Muchas Cosas

**Capítulo 61: Jack Descubre Muchas Cosas… ¡y al Jeque Alí Tel Aviv!**

El capitán Jack Sparrow no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que perdió totalmente el conocimiento a causa de la droga que Beckett le había suministrado y el haber sufrido el impacto emocional de haber visto morir a su "Norry", pero cuando por fin volvió en sí, se dio con que ya no estaba preso en manos del gigantesco cíclope que lo había secuestrado, sino que se encontraba tirado al lado del "Tesoro de la Calavera Dormida" en el interior de la dichosa cueva en donde había hallado el anillo. Ahora sabía que se encontraba nuevamente en la "Isla del Cuello Torcido". Otra vez volvía al comienzo de todo lo que le había pasado en el transcurso de todos aquellos meses desde que se había puesto aquel maldito anillo.

Todo el lugar se encontraba en completo silencio, un silencio que incomodaba muchísimo a nuestro capitán, pues creía que seguramente presagiaba el desastre que se avecinaba. Varias antorchas estaban encendidas a lo largo de la oscura pared cavernosa, iluminando tenuemente todo aquel basto lugar así como al espléndido tesoro que ocupaba el centro de la cueva. Jack miró aquella lujosa fortuna que antes lo había maravillado, y supo que ya no le importaba. Ya nada importaba si el hombre a quien tanto se había acostumbrado ya no estaba entre los vivos.

Suspiró tristemente, de nada valía ponerse sentimental, la vida tenía que seguir su curso natural y él debía aceptarlo ni más ni más. Después de todo, él realmente era un hombre y no tenía por qué ponerse mal por la muerte de aquel tonto de pacotilla. Norrington había sido un estúpido enamorado y Jack lo había aprovechado todo lo posible. Ahora tenía que ponerse a pensar en la mejor forma de salir de aquel mal asunto. Volvió a suspirar mirando hacia todos lados, y como aún estaba sentado en el duro suelo de piedra, decidió a ponerse de pie y escaparse de allí lo más pronto posible antes de que alguien apareciera, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se dio con la sorpresa de que aún sostenía la casaca de James en su mano.

La pirata se quedó como petrificada al ver aquella prenda azul, aquella que su "Norry" había llevado desde que había sido ascendido a comodoro, aquella que lo hacía ver tan atractivo ante sus ojos… Entonces, sin quererlo, la capitana del "Perla Negra" recordó todo lo bueno y lo malo que había vivido junto con aquel hombre; sus sonrisas, sus enfados, sus estúpidas palabras de amor, cuando ponía una adorable cara de tonto, su severa rectitud, su entrañable y silenciosa compañía, sus besos… Ya nunca más estaría a su lado velando por su seguridad, regañándolo, haciendo cualquier cosa por ella/él… Ya nunca más lo vería, lo había perdido para siempre sin antes poder decirle lo mucho que lo… amaba.

_-"Si muero, quedarás libre para convertirte nuevamente en quien antes eras realmente". _–Fue lo último que él le había dicho antes de verlo morir… ¡Otra vez se había sacrificado por él¡Por un sucio pirata traicionero convertido en una manipuladora mujer!

Jack sintió deseos de llorar desconsoladamente, pero apretó fuertemente los puños tratando de no hacerlo… ¡No tenía por qué gimotear como una nenita si no lo era…! Aunque no pudiera seguir negando por más tiempo lo que realmente sentía su corazón, la apenada capitana Jacky Sparrow, contendría la desesperada tristeza que la embargaba por haber perdido a aquel a quien tanto la había amado.

Pero aún así, no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima escapara de sus oscuros ojos.

-Soy un hombre…, no una mujer… -se dijo a sí mismo mientras se enjuagaba con el puño de su manga aquellas pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro, tratando de convencerse de una verdad que ya le parecía muy distante-. Soy un hombre…, no una mujer… -.Quería gravar ese pensamiento en su atribulada mente.

Tratando de alejar su mente de su querido "Norry", la pirata se dedicó a concentrarse en su huída mirando hacia todos lados, pero algo le llamó la atención, otro cofrecillo ricamente adornado ubicado en el otro extremo de la montaña de oro y joyas. No recordaba haberlo visto antes. Inclinando un tanto la cabeza, y frunciendo el entrecejo, el capitán del "Perla Negra" se acercó lentamente hacia el objeto en cuestión, y aunque caminaba muy a su manera con los brazos extendidos, no había soltado la casaca de James. Muy en su interior, no deseaba desprenderse de ella.

Una vez que abrió el cofre, se asombró al descubrir un bellísimo cuchillo de oro ricamente adornado con piedras preciosas.

Presintiendo que aquel objeto era de mucho valor, más intrínseco que monetario, Jack lo tomó con su mano libre y de inmediato sintió estremecerse bajo un extraño e intenso poder.

-Esto… -murmuró frunciendo las cejas pensativo-, esto es más, mucho más de lo que aparenta… -y mirando sigilosamente hacia todos lados, escondió la daga en la casaca de James Norrington y se la quedó mirando unos instantes, ensimismado y muy triste.

-Sé que tú me ayudarás desde el más allá… -murmuró melancólicamente, y enseguida alzó la cabeza con decisión, tomó una vieja espada que encontró clavada entre el tesoro y se dirigió a paso seguro hacia la salida de la caverna dispuesto a hallar una salida, aquella que había utilizado la primera vez que había estado ellí, pero una gran roca tapaba la entrada de la galería impidiéndole la retirada.

Colocando los brazos en jarra, Jack replicó entre molesto y contrariado:

-¡Ninguna roca va a impedir que el grandioso e inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow escape! –e inmediatamente se puso a empujarla patéticamente con todas sus fuerzas, probando distintas posiciones cómicas para lograrlo: por delante, por detrás, de costado, recostado y empujando con los pies, etc, etc, etc… Pero no logró moverla ni sólo un centímetro (como era de esperarse), solamente había conseguido cansarse innecesariamente.

Bufando, con una mano apoyada en la roca y con la otra abanicándola para echarse un poco de aire, dijo:

-Bueno…, creo que una roca como tú sí puede impedir que el grandioso e inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow escape… -miró hacia el lado contrario y se dijo a sí mismo:

-Debe haber otra manera de salir de aquí… -y tomando nuevamente la casaca, se lanzó otra vez en la búsqueda de otra salida, pero cuando pasó al lado del grandioso y reluciente tesoro, se le quedó mirando y volvió a él su afición por el pillaje.

-Sería una lástima dejar abandonado a algo tan hermoso como esto –dijo con cara de fingida pena, y rápidamente comenzó a llenar de joyas cada bolsillo o lugar posible de entre sus ropas. Ya saciada su sed de riquezas, el pirata convertido en mujer, decidió entonces que ya era hora de seguir con su exploración por aquel lugar cavernoso, ya que, extrañamente, nadie parecía estar allí aparte de él (cosa que lo mantenía alerta).

Al ir inspeccionando cada parte de la cueva, llevando una antorcha en una mano y la daga envuelta en la casaca de James en la otra, encontró otro pasadizo pobremente iluminado por unas cuantas candelas más. Sigilosamente, nuestro protagonista recorrió el pasadizo hasta llegar a otra caverna mucho menos grande que la anterior, y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un montón de mujeres bellísimas, vestidas con sugestivas vestimentas árabes de transparentes velos coloridos, recostadas sobre enormes y suaves almohadones, charlando, comiendo exquisiteces y bebiendo todo tipo de licores.

-¡Descubrí el paraíso! –exclamó dichosamente el capitán del "Perla Negra", y sin dudarlo un segundo, se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde ellas estaban.

Al ver que las jóvenes se asustaron al verlo, decidió presentarse ente ellas para que le tomaran confianza:

-¡Hola¿Cómo están, señoritas? –les sonrió amistosamente, y luego, llenándose de orgullo, siguió con su presentación mientras, confianzudamente, él/ella también se recostaba sobre los cojines y tomaba algo de fruta de una bandeja, pues se encontraba muerto de hambre-. Soy el grandioso e inigualable conquistador de bellísimas y finas damas como ustedes: el famosísimo capitán Jack Sparrow.

Y mordió el durazno…, que enseguida escupió, pues sabía horrible.

-¡¡Puuaaaajjjjjjjj¡Ésta cosa sabe a tierra¿En dónde hay un poco de ron? Necesito algo líquido para mi boca… -y tomando una fina copa de plata que llevaba una extrañada mujer, Jack también se la llevó a la boca para luego escupir inmediatamente el oscuro líquido.

-¡¡Waajjjjjh¡Esto sabe a rayos! –se quejó mientras se secaba la boca con la manga de su camisa y miró a las sorprendidas mujeres-. ¿Cómo es que pueden comer y beber estas porquerías? Deben estar completamente locas, no entiendo como pueden estar viviendo en un lugar como este y… -entonces, Jack Sparrow abrió enormemente los ojos al entender por fin el porqué de que un grupo de hermosísimas damas estuvieran reunidas en un lugar tan peligroso y solitario como ése, alejado de toda civilización. Abriendo enormemente sus delineados ojos oscuros, se echó hacia atrás mientras las apuntaba con su tembloroso dedo índice-. ¡El-el-el harén¡U-ustedes son…!

-Así es –dijo una de ellas, una mujer alta, desgarbada y de cabellos rojos-. Somos el harén del Jeque Alí Tel Aviv.

-¿L-las mujeres que a-antes fueron hombres¡Glups! –el sorprendido pirata tragó saliva y comenzó a levantarse lentamente de los almohadones mientras sonreía estúpida y nerviosamente.

"¡Casi intento conquistar a unos hombres¡Agh!" –pensó escandalizado, (sin tener en cuenta que ya había conquistado perdidamente a uno).

-Bueno, caballe.. Digo… Señoritas… Caballeros Señoritas… Gays. Lamentablemente tengo que marcharme de aquí y dejarlas (o dejarlos) sin mi esplendorosa presencia porque ustedes no son lo que parecen que son y eso me tiene un tanto confundido –decía mientras tomaba la casaca y la espada y colocaba sus pies fuera del colchón de almohadones y comenzaba a abrirse paso entre "ellas" acompañando su habla farfullada con un ligero balanceo de borracho, muecas extravagantes y unas sacudidas de mano que lo hacían parecer desequilibrado.

-Si ustedes están aquí, eso significa que él está aquí, por lo tanto yo no debería estar aquí, porque si estoy aquí, sería muy peligroso porque seguramente él me podría atrapar aquí y yo…

Pero entonces, una de ellas se le atravesó en el camino para detenerlo y le dijo:

-No tienes por qué estar confundido, Jack Sparrow, ya eres una de nosotros… solamente tienes que aceptarlo.

-¿Aceptar que soy gay¡Ni aunque me amenacen con la horca lo haría!

Entonces, todos los hombres convertidos en mujeres, comenzaron a estirar sus brazos para tratar de atraparlo, a lo que nuestro protagonista comenzó a asustarse y a manotear todas aquellas manos tratando de sacárselas de encima.

-¡No¡Aléjense de mí! –exclamó aterrado, como si de la lepra se tratase, y sacó la espada para comenzar a retroceder abanicando los brazos a más no poder-. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes¡Eunucos!

A pesar de los espadazos ciegos que el pirata repartía a diestra y siniestra, todas las mujeres comenzaron a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia el recién llegado sin importarles su propia seguridad. Ellas querían atraparlo a toda costa. Habían pasado de ser atractivas mujeres a seres escalofriantemente zombis.

-Te equivocas –comenzó a hablar una de ellas, una gordita-. Sí tienes que ver con nosotros...

-Como tú, antes fuimos hombres y ahora somos mujeres… -dijo otra.

-Hombres que han perdido su voluntad ante la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera"… –comentó una tercera.

-Y se han entregado a la voluntad del Jeque Alí Tel Aviv convirtiéndolas en verdaderas mujeres… -le dijo una chica morena.

-Como lo harás tú… -fue la terrible sentencia de otra.

-¡Eso jamás! –se negó Sparrow mientras guardaba la distancia entre él y las demás.

-Tú también eres eunuco –acusó una de ellas con una siniestra sonrisa.

-¡¡No¡¡Eso no es cierto¡¡Déjenme en paz¡¡No soy un eunuco!! –exclamó histérico el capitán del "Perla Negra" mientras se debatía desesperadamente de entre las manos de sus "futuras compañeras", y cuando logró liberarse de ellas, salió disparado hacia la dirección de donde había venido, perseguido por aquellas mujeres quienes antes habían sido hombres como él.

Mientras corría desesperado por el pasaje, logró encontrar otro oscuro recodo y se metió allí para esconderse. Para su tranquilidad, aquellas locas que lo estaban persiguiendo, habían pasado de largo sin haberlo visto, así que nuestro escurridizo pirata salió de su escondite cuando no vio moros en la costa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la dirección contraria. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando una sombra emergió desde las profundidades del pasaje y le impidió la retirada. Tan nervioso se encontraba el capitán Jack Sparrow, que no pudo evitar dar un grito acompañado de un exagerado respingo.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh¡¡Que un mal rayo te parta!! –chilló, pero cuando al fin pudo desahogar su histeria, mayor fue su desconcierto cuando reconoció a la persona a quien ahora tenía al frente suyo: era el tío del almirante Jacobson, el doctor Christian Jacobson.

-¡¡Tú!! –exclamó Jack ingratamente sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba, pues aunque los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Beckett le eran muy confusos gracias a la droga que había consumido, recordaba muy bien quién le había disparado a Norrington.

Por instinto, y por un claro deseo de venganza por su admirador asesinado, Jack Sparrow se puso en guardia con la vieja espada que había encontrado. Aunque el atacar deliberadamente no estaba en su naturaleza de "buen hombre", el capitán del "Perla Negra" deseaba fervientemente que aquel pérfido traidor lo atacara primero únicamente para tener una excusa y poder darle la lección que tanto se merecía.

Pero algo le llamó la atención, el tío del almirante Jacobson no se había movido un solo centímetro. Ni siquiera había intentado hablarle. Solamente permanecía allí de pie, en completo silencio, mirándolo detenidamente.

Entonces, frunciendo el entrecejo un tano extrañado, Jack lo observó con más atención que antes.

No vio ninguna expresión en el impávido rostro pálido del médico, sus ojos celestes no pestañearon ni un solo instante. No llevaba su tricornio negro ni su peluca, su largo cabello castaño pálido se encontraba tan desalineado como su ropa. Pero aún tenía sus anteojos puestos.

-¿Doc? –preguntó el pirata algo desconcertado, pues aquel hombre no era la misma persona cruel que había disparado en contra de "Norry", no. Ya estaba por avanzar un paso hacia él cuando notó que el doctor Jacobson aún llevaba el arma en su mano derecha, aquella que había usado en la oficina de Beckett, entonces, sin quererlo, vino a su mente la escena del mosquete humeante, aquel rostro maligno, la sangre sobre la chaqueta de Norry y su triste semblante, luego… su muerte. ¡Había olvidado por completo que aquél desgraciado era el que había asesinado a su comodoro…! Pero ahora, la persona que tenía frente suyo no era el mismo que había acabado con la vida de Norry, no, era el verdadero doctor Christian Jacobson, tío del almirante George Jacobson… Pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan convencido de que era otro el que había disparado y no el doctor¿Había olvidado algo crucial del pasado pero que su subconsciente le decía a gritos que debía cuidarse de ese hombre a pesar de sus dudas? Jack Sparrow miró dubitativo hacia el doctor. ¿Qué se le había olvidado¿Qué?

Pero allí estaba el sujeto que había acabado con su gallina de los huevos de oro, con su estupendo plan de utilizar a Norrington como pantalla para poder piratear por el Caribe sin miedo a una represalia por parte de la Armada Real… El que había asesinado a su querido Norry, a su futura aventura.

-Veo…, que usted no siente ninguna vergüenza por lo que hizo¿no? Aún tiene la indecencia de mostrarme su rostro… Usted acabó con la vida de un fino caballero¿sabe? –Jack no era una persona violenta, pero tenía muchas ganas de romperle la cara con un buen puñetazo.

La pirata esperaba una réplica por parte de él, pero muy por el contrario, nada de eso pasó, pues en ese momento, algo brilló en los ojos de Christian e intentó abrir la boca para hablar. Se notaba lo mucho que le costaba hacerlo, y cuando por fin lo logró, dijo algo que Sparrow no se lo hubiera esperado.

-… A-yú-de-me… -le dijo entrecortadamente y pareció desvanecerse, a lo que el pirata convertido en mujer, lo sujetó rápidamente por la cintura, evitando así su caída al suelo pedregoso.

Como si estuviera muy agotado, Christian se abrazó fuertemente a él, cosa que puso a Jack muy incómodo.

-¡Doc¿Se encuentra usted bien¿Qué le pasa? Si no me lo dice lo soltaré¿eh?, no me gusta que me abracen los hombres (solo las mujeres) y mucho menos el que mató a Norry…

El hombre de cabellos canos pareció asombrarse con lo que había escuchado, pero al notar que él mismo sostenía un mosquete, cayó de rodillas soltando el arma y sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras se las miraba muy atemorizado, temiendo haber hecho algo muy malo.

-… Yo… no lo recuerdo…, no recuerdo nada… -dijo él, y Jack lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no recuerda lo que tendría que recordar? –inquirió extrañado.

-… No lo sé… -le confesó mientras llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, confundido-. Hay cosas que no puedo recordar… Lapsos de tiempo que jamás existieron para mí… -miró alrededor-… Ni siquiera sé qué lugar es este y por qué estoy aquí…

Completamente consternado, nuestro protagonista se le quedó mirando sin saber si le creería o no.

-Usted mató al comodoro Norrington¿lo recuerda? –había un dejo de ira en aquella bella y enérgica voz femenina.

Incrédulo y asombrado, el doctor Jacobson abrió grandemente sus ojos celestes y lo miró completamente consternado.

-… ¿D-dices que lo maté…¡No puede ser! S-si lo último que recuerdo fue cuando llegamos a casa de Lord Beckett para rescatarte…

-¿Y no se acuerda de nada más¿Ni cuando le disparó a Norrington?

-…No, nada… -contestó afligido mientras llevaba otra vez sus manos a la cabeza y miraba espantado hacia el suelo-… N-no puedo creer que haya asesinado a ese caballero tan fino… Él sólo quería estar con usted… Que usted estuviera bien… La amaba tanto… ¡Por Dios¡Qué hice¡Yo salvo vidas, no las arrebato!

Jamás en su vida le había disparado a un ser vivo a pesar de poseer una excelente puntería. ¡Hasta se había vuelto vegetariano porque consideraba un crimen matar inocentes animales que solo vivían para alimentar a los humanos! Se había convertido en médico para ayudar a toda persona que lo necesitara, a cualquiera, y ahora, por culpa de algo que no lograba comprender lo que era, había asesinado cruelmente a un hombre inocente… Sentía que algo maligno había entrado a su ser desde hacía tiempo, algo que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo cuando se le antojaba, algo que lo obligaba a comportarse de una manera totalmente contraria a sus creencias. ¡Era insoportable!

El capitán Jack Sparrow se puso en pie, no comprendía muy bien todo aquello, pero a su mente le venían recuerdos… Recuerdos confusos gracias a la droga que el desgraciado de Beckett le había suministrado para aprovecharse de su "virginidad" antes de que James y los demás llegaran: su plan improvisado para evitar que el almirante Jacobson asesinara a James…, el rostro de agradecimiento de él… (Una expresión verdaderamente tierna…) Luego, el horrible bramido del disparo, el maligno y oscuro rostro del doctor, la pistola humeante…, y palabras… ¿Cuáles eran¿Qué le había dicho?, luego, la sangre… La tristeza y la resignación en el pálido rostro del comodoro… su muerte, su injusta muerte… El dolor… ¿Pero qué le habían dicho esas palabras¿Quién las había dicho? Ciertamente no era la voz del doctor Jacobson ahora que lo recordaba, no, era la voz de alguien a quien había conocido muy poco pero que recordaba muy bien. Y esa persona era…

-¡¡El pelón!! –exclamó sorprendido ante tan desagradable descubrimiento-. ¡Era la voz del pelón¡Abdul!

Entonces, sin que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para asimilar totalmente lo que había descubierto, Jack comenzó a oír una casi imperceptible risita maliciosa proveniente del doctor Jacobson, y muy asustado, dirigió su vista hacia donde él se encontraba. Éste aún permanecía arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza baja y las manos sobre ella, pero, Jack no podía ver su rostro. El poseído seguía riéndose siniestramente, cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿Doc? –inquirió muy nerviosa la capitana mientras comenzaba a retroceder temerosa de que lo que sospechaba del doctor Jacobson fuera verdad-. ¿Cu-cuál es la gracia? Me-me gustaría reírme a mí también… ¿Sabe?

La risa siniestra se hizo más fuerte, casi estruendosa, pero Christian aún no levantaba la cabeza.

Muy preocupado y alarmado por ello, el capitán del "Perla Negra" comenzó a retroceder cada vez con más prisa, tratando de guardar una buena distancia entre aquel sujeto que ya le era extraño. Lenta y sigilosamente, se dio media vuelta y trató de marcharse de allí a pie puntillas, pero el poseído doctor Jacobson descubrió sus intenciones y le habló al fin.

-¿A dónde va, capitana Jacky Sparrow? –preguntó con un tono bastante cruel.

Era seguro, aquella voz era la de Abdul, el sirviente del Jeque Alí Tel Aviv que lo había capturado en Port Royal, no la del doctor Christian Jacobson.

Jack se paró en seco, sintió cómo todo su cuerpo femenino se estremecía desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos por culpa del temor que sintió. Y sin desear darse la vuelta, el aludido comenzó con su habitual jerga característica mientras alzaba su dedo índice:

-Disculpa, pero es _capitán Jack Sparrow_, pelón. –No le iba a dar el gusto a aquel desagradable tipo de mostrarse temeroso ante él.

-Pero lo que veo desde aquí, no es al capitán Jack Sparrow, si no, a la futura concubina de mi amo Tel Aviv… -decía el poseído doctor mientras se ponía en pie-. Y yo, personalmente, me encargaré de llevarte ante la presencia de mi amo.

-Veo que tus intenciones siguen siendo las mismas de antes, pelón –le dijo la pirata mientras se volvía para mirarlo desafiadoramente… Te creí muerto¿sabes?

-Tu amigo pirata sólo acabó con mi cuerpo físico, no con mi espíritu condenado a servir eterna y fielmente a mi amo el Jeque Alí Tel Aviv, mujer -. A Abdul pareció no gustarle mucho aquel recuerdo.

-¿Cuándo poseíste al doc?

-Después de que seleccionaste a una de tus "victimas" como tu "pareja".

Jacky Sparrow permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, inevitablemente le vino a la mente la lluviosa noche aquella en que había besado a Norry por su propia voluntad. ¡Él se veía tan atractivo entonces!

La pirata sujetó con más fuerza la casaca de James.

-Sí que lograste engañarnos… -dijo-. ¿Entonces tú fuiste el que hizo desaparecer las "Piedras Blancas"?

-Así es. Eran un estorbo para el poder de la "Piedra Mística" de mi amo.

-¿Y por qué luego de varios meses recién se decidieron a atraparme?

El rostro del doctor se oscureció, una expresión muy maligna asomó junto a una mirada y a una sonrisa perversas.

-Solamente queríamos divertirnos un poco –respondió.

"¡Malditos piratas de agua dulce¡Entonces estuvieron jugando con todos nosotros disfrutando de nuestras desventuras! –pensó Jack enfurecido-. ¡Disfrutaron vernos caer cada vez más bajo la maldición del anillo¡Disfrutaron asesinando a Norry¡¡Me hicieron hacer el ridículo!!"

-Bueno, ya basta de preguntas, nada más deja que te entregarte a manos de mi señor para que te conviertas en su mujer –replicó Abdul amenazadoramente mientras comenzaba a acercársele dispuesto a atraparla.

Jack retrocedió asustado, pero como siempre, no lo iba a demostrar tan abiertamente. Aún mantenía su guardia con la vieja y herrumbrada espada.

-Lo siento mucho, viejo, pero no me gustan los hombres posesivos –decía mientras sonreía nerviosamente-, ni mucho menos que sean espíritus maldecidos por una hechicera celosa¿sabe? Así que me iré por donde vine y olvidaremos todo este asuntito de gays y travestis¿bien? Dile al "rarito" de tu Jeque que soy un alma libre y seguiré siéndolo. Nunca logrará convertirme en su concubina. –y se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Acaso no querías vengarte de mí por haber asesinado al patético estúpido de tu enamorado? –Abdul le inquirió con desprecio y desafío.

La capitana Jacky Sparrow se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó a aquel maldito sujeto hablar de una manera tan despectiva de su querido Norry. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pelón a hacerlo?

-Eso que dijiste… -Jack, de espaldas, tenía la mano izquierda apoyada en la pared de aquel pasaje cavernoso, la cerró con furia tratando de dominar la ira que iba creciendo en su interior-, fue una estupidez… No fue nada bueno para tu integridad física¿sabe?

-Veo que mi amo tenía razón –replicó suspicaz el espíritu del árabe en el cuerpo del doctor-, verdaderamente amabas a ese imbécil. Él debía morir.

-Di lo que quieras, yo no soy ningún eunuco para andar por allí diciendo que me gustan los hombres… -Sparrow se dio media vuelta, sus ojo brillaron por la ira que sentía en contra del asesino de su comodoro-, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto en contra de lo que la maldición está haciendo conmigo. Sé que no me gusta ese hombre y jamás me gustará de verdad, pero no voy a permitir que hables mal de un pobre tonto que hizo hasta lo imposible por mí.

Su expresión se hizo mucho más seria que antes, ya no era el disparatado capitán Jack Sparrow, sino, la decidida capitana Jacky Sparrow.

-Te reto a un duelo, viejo –le dijo mientras se ponía en guardia.

Abdul se sorprendió, no esperaba que aquella mujer licenciosa reaccionara así, pues la había observado durante todo aquel tiempo desde que había poseído al doctor Jacobson y la había creído una completa charlatana.

-¿Qué pasa¿Me tienes miedo? –ella le inquirió desafiante mientras le sonreía pícaramente-. ¿O acaso creíste que yo no era capaz de enfrentarte en una lucha? Pues te olvidaste de algo muy importante amigo: soy el capitán Jack Sparrow -. Lo miró más fijamente, retadoramente-. Soy muy bueno con el sable, aunque no lo parezca, viejo.

Abdul se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos, la transpiración corría por su rostro prestado. No quería exponerse innecesariamente y perder el cuerpo que había conseguido, aunque fuera un cuerpo ya algo viejo. No le gustaba que su alma vagara sin sentido.

-No puedo pelear –fue su inesperada respuesta. Mordió sus labios, impotente y frustrado-. Mi amo me dijo que no te hiciera ningún daño.

-¿Ninguno? –repitió la pirata muy interesada, y enseguida bajó su espada y se acercó temerariamente hacia el poseído doctor, y mientras lo tomaba por la solapa de la casaca, acercó su bello rostro hacia él y le dijo:

-¡No puedes hacerme daaaño¡No puedes hacerme daaaño¡Na, na, na, na! –comenzó a cantarle sobre él para luego soltarlo bruscamente y comenzar a pasearse de un lado a otro contoneándose atractivamente de un lado a otro, aprovechándose de que el pelón no podía ponerle las manos encima.

El orgulloso árabe se encontraba más furioso¡estaba irritadísimo¡Gracias a una orden directa de su amo se veía impotente ante las bromas de aquella atrevida mujer!

Pero, mientras Jack seguía con sus burlas, Abdul sonrió de repente, como si algo que hubiera visto lo hubiera llenado de satisfacción. Aquella actitud inesperada, llamó la atención de nuestro protagonista, quien se detuvo al instante y lo miró muy extrañado. Alerta.

-Hay…, alguien detrás de mí¿no es así, pelón? –se aventuró a preguntar entre preocupado y nervioso mientras señalaba hacia atrás con su pulgar.

Asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, y manteniendo su diabólica sonrisa, Abdul se encontraba radiante.

Temiendo lo peor, Jack Sparrow tragó saliva y se volvió gradualmente hacia atrás para encontrarse desafortunadamente frente a frente con el mismísimo… ¡Jeque Alí Tel Aviv!

No había duda de que era él, su presencia entre peligrosa e imponente se lo demostraban. No parecía ser un muerto en vida, ni mucho menos un anciano de cientos de años, no, su aspecto físico era la de un joven hombre de veinte y tantos años de edad, hermoso, moreno, bien proporcionado, de ojos y cabellos color miel. Ataviado con finas y ricas ropas propias de un príncipe árabe.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que Jack, sonriendo nerviosamente, comenzó a retroceder, tratando de alejarse de aquel sujeto que poseía un aire de inmenso peligro.

-¡Ho-hola! –dijo-. Supongo que tú debes ser el que supuestamente todos hemos estado suponiendo que eras¿verdad¿T-tú eres el Jeque Alí Tel Aviv? –aventuró.

Después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, el joven respondió con una voz suave pero fría.

-Exactamente. Lo soy. Yo soy el Jeque Alí Tel Aviv.

Jack, al verificar que aquel sujeto era realmente el Jeque Alí Tel Aviv, el responsable de todos los problemas que había tenido a lo largo de todos aquellos meses, sintió cómo comenzaba a hervirle la sangre por la furia que había comenzado a invadirlo. ¡Aquel tipo era el culpable de la muerte de su amado Norry¡Él era quien había ordenado al pelón asesinarlo!

-Veo… -comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia él con su balanceo característico-, que tú eres el miserable culpable eunuco que me ha provocado todos estos problemas que he sufrido todo este tiempo... Y también eres quien hizo asesinar al comodoro Norrington.

Alí Tel Aviv lo miró fijamente, lo había escuchado con suma atención sin tratar de interrumpirlo. Ni siquiera hubo una mínima expresión en su rostro que demostrara cierto interés en sus acusaciones, cosa que ponía un tanto nervioso al capitán Jack Sparrow.

-Debes haberlo amado mucho¿no es así? –dijo el príncipe.

Aquella inesperada pregunta cayó como una bomba a al pobre pirata, quien jamás se la hubiera esperado. La brutal sinceridad con que se la había formulado lo hizo sentir como un tonto al haber sufrido así por un hombre¡un hombre! Él¡el temible capitán Jack Sparrow había sufrido desconsoladamente por otro hombre!

Rojo como un tomate, Jack replicó de inmediato, sumamente ofendido y avergonzado:

-¿Bromeas¿Me crees eunuco?

-Te vi llorar por él –fue la imperturbable declaración.

Entonces, el pirata convertido en mujer, pestañeó un tanto perplejo, otra vez, sintiéndose incómodamente asediado y humillado por sus declaraciones.

-Este… No te confundas –dijo-. Lo que pasó es que se me había metido una basurita en el ojo… Ya sabes… El resto sale por lógica –mintió, negándose a aceptar la pura verdad.

Esta vez, el Jeque Tel Aviv no dijo nada, ni tampoco cambió el inexpresivo semblante de su rostro. Aunque éste árabe fuera el hombre más hermoso que se haya visto, casi como un ángel, Jack podía sentir un siniestro peligro latente en él, y eso lo tenía muy preocupado.

-Tú eres alguien especial, puedo sentirlo –declaró Aviv, mirándola.

-No sabes cuántos me han dicho lo mismo –se ufanó el capitán del "Perla Negra" sintiéndose liberado de la presión que el árabe había ejercido sobre él por culpa de sus sentimientos por James.

Pero, para la reocupación de Jack, el Jeque Tel Aviv comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella. Se veía amenazadoramente decidido.

-Eres hermosa, inteligente, descarada e inmoral –decía-. Pero también posees un corazón noble. Tú eres única entre todos los convertidos.

-Basta, me abochornas… -replicó Jack con falsa molestia mientras comenzaba a retroceder tratando de alejarse nuevamente de él, pues presentía que la cosa se iba a poner muy fea.

-¿Sabes por qué tuve que mandar a matar a ese hombre? –preguntó el Jeque de repente, refiriéndose a Norrington.

-¿Porque se vestía mejor que tú? –bromeo el asustado pirata.

-No, porque no puedo correr el riesgo de que tú te hayas enamorado realmente de él.

-¡¿Eh?! –exclamó sorprendido por semejante insinuación, pero tuvo que ponerse alerta otra vez, ya que el árabe seguía acercándosele peligrosamente.

-Desde ahora en adelante –declaró Tel Aviv con un dejo de gozo y malicia en su voz-, vas a formar parte de mi harén convirtiéndote para siempre en mi principal concubina.

Abriendo grandemente tanto sus ojos como su boca a causa de la sentencia que acababa de escuchar, el capitán Jack Sparrow (ahora convertido en una hermosísima mujer pirata), decidió que lo mejor era emprender la retirada antes de que lo convirtieran en un verdadero eunuco, así que trató de salir corriendo por otro oscuro pasaje, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando las otras concubinas del Jeque aparecieron de repente y se interpusieron en su camino, bloqueándole la salida.

-¡Hazla tuya¡Hazla tuya! –gritaron todas al unísono, eufóricas por que se cumpla la maldición que ellas mismas portaban.

Jack se frenó cómicamente justo frente a ellas mientras batía desesperadamente los brazos.

-¡Traidores¡Eunucos! –acusó -¿Cómo pueden apoyar al que les hizo eso?

Pero aquello hombres convertidos en mujeres no atendían a razones, pues siguieron gritando lo mismo, cada vez con más fuerza:

-¡Hazla tuya¡Hazla tuya!

-¡Maldición¡Parecen un montón de gatas en celo! –protestó la pirata mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos y se daba media vuelta para buscar otra manera de escapar, pero no contó con Abdul, quien la apresó entre sus brazos.

Mientras Jack se debatía desesperadamente de entre las manos de su captor sin lograr liberarse, éste la dio media vuelta y la colocó justo al frente del temido Jeque Tel Aviv, quien ya se disponía a ponerle las manos encima.

-No te resistas –le dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia ella-, tu destino fue marcado desde que te pusiste el anillo maldito.

-¡¡No!! –se negó su prisionera-. ¡A mi no me gustan los hombres¿Por qué no te quedas con tu estúpido pelón¡Él sí que es un eunuco¡Está locamente enamorado de ti!

A modo de protesta, el eludido lo sujetó con más fuerza.

-Entrégate, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer –replicó Tel Aviv sin darle importancia a las tonterías que decía su futura mujer, y colocó su mano sobre la frente de la aterrorizada pirata-. Entrégate a mí y sé mi amante…

-¡Jamás¡Eunuco! –volvió a negarse el pobre Jack Sparrow mientras seguía debatiéndose entre los fuertes brazos del poseído doctor Jacobson, pero su lucha no duró mucho, ya que poco a poco comenzó a sentir que se le iba la voluntad, perdía su personalidad, desaparecían sus recuerdos y se eliminaba su ser por completo. Su yo. Su ego…

-Yo… Yo…, no… -. Entonces, viendo que ya todo estaba perdido, sus últimos pensamientos como la capitana Jacky Sparrow, le fueron dedicados para su querido y difunto Norry.

Jack dejó de hablar, de resistirse. Su rostro, hasta hace unos momentos lleno de vida, se volvió sombrío e inexpresivo. Él ya no era el inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow, si no, una mujer vacía y sin voluntad, una esclava esperando las órdenes de su amo, sin negarle nada, lo que sea que él le pidiera.

Entonces, Alí Tel Aviv le preguntó:

-Dime¿quién es ahora tu amo y señor?

La extraviada mirada de la pirata se fijó sobre el hermoso rostro del cruel Jeque y le respondió con un tono monótono y frío:

-Tú…, mi señor…

-Excelente… -sonrió malignamente su nuevo dueño. Al fin la mujer que tanto trabajo le había costado atrapar, era completamente suya. TODA suya.

Y haciendo un ademán con la mano, ordenó a Abdul que la soltara, luego se acercó aún más a ella y la tomó bruscamente por la nuca y la besó con rudeza. Jacky ni siquiera opuso resistencia, parecía un muñeco, un juguete para su diversión.

Luego de esto, el príncipe árabe la alzó entre sus brazos y se dispuso a retirarse hacia sus aposentos que se ubicaban en algún lugar del enorme laberinto de cavernas, para terminar de una vez, con el cumplimiento de la maldición.

-Abdul –le dijo mientras se retiraba-, que nadie me moleste. ¿Entendido?

Y se sumergió en el oscuro pasaje seguido por las miradas expectantes de sus otras concubinas.

Nadie había notado la enrollada casaca azul que Jack había dejado caer.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, después de un SERIO bloqueo de escritor, logré terminar este capítulo. Había algo que no me gustaba, y borraba una y otra vez para volver a hacerlo, aún así, no me gusta mucho como quedó. Espero que no se hayan preocupado, pero sepan que terminaré esta historia sí o sí.**

**Jack ha caído bajo el poderoso hipnotismo del Jeque Tel Aviv, y nada puede hacer al respecto. ¡Está muy cerca de que la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera" se cumpla otra vez¿Tel Aviv logrará su cometido¿Jack se convertirá finalmente en la concubina del Jeque¿Norry y los demás lograrán llegar a tiempo para evitarlo¡Pronto lo leerán! Cambié la denominación de "Shake" por la de Jeque, que es la correcta. ¡Perdón por el graso error!**

**¡Bienvenida a mi extraño fics, Reli¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Realmente hago un verdadero esfuerzo por respetar a los personajes (aunque a veces se me va de la mano, lo admito), y la descripción de las escenas son tan importantes como los diálogos¿no¡Te cuento que escribiré dos fics más que serán una doble continuación de éste! **

**Mi querida Jenny Flint¡vaya¡Te leíste el capítulo apenas lo publiqué! Seguramente se te hizo larga la espera para leer este otro¿no? Ya te imaginaste los dos finales… Vaya. Me gustó eso de "inmora", jeh! Muchas gracias por chatear conmigo!**

**Mi querida Harisha: He leído tu fics de "Después del Fin del Mundo"¡es excelente¡Gracias por haber rescatado a James de un final desastroso! De una escritora para otra escritora.**

**Mi querida Aldi¡Ví tu tarjeta¡Un millón de gracias! Francamente me olvidé lo de la calavera, pero lo voy a solucionar en el siguiente capítulo, jeh. Puede que Isabel tenga "un aparente arrepentimiento", pero Norry la perdonará, hasta cierto punto… Will y Nefud ya están perdiendo la razón¡ni siquiera un balde de agua fría los ayudará con su "calentura"¡Suerte con Inglés! Espero que lleguen las cartas codumento…, jeh.**

**Mi querida Pack 2x1: Creo, que los próximos fics te gustarán. Empezaré a publicarlos desde el 7 de Octubre. ¡De nada!**

**Mi querida Beatriz gpe: Me gusta tu sentido analítico. ¿No te animarías a decirme para qué quiere tía Dalma a James¡Anímate! Mis otros dos fics los voy a publicar a partir del 7 de Octubre, después de haber descansado un poco de este. Trataré de comenzarlos al mismo tiempo. Espero que te gusten.**

**Mi querida Isa Luna: Nop, afortunadamente no se van a topar con ningún problema en el camino¡pero lo encontrarán en cuanto lleguen a la isla¡De nada!**

**Mi querida Sakurith¡Sí¡Y ahora tendrá que enfrntarse a él/ella gracias al hechizo del Jeque!**

**Mi querida León Dorado¡La última batalla se dará entre ellos¿Qué pasará con el doc y Jack¿Isabel y Norry lograrán hacer algo por ellos dos¡Claro que voy a ver Sr. Y Sra. Smith! La veré durante mis "pequeñas vacaciones" que me tomaré después de terminar este fics.**

**Mi querida Isa.Leonhart: Doc Christian está metido en un problema muy grave, e Isabel tendrá que pelear contra él por culpa de la posesión de Abdul. ¿Tendrá que matarlo¡Vuelve la tención!**

**Mi querida CeledrianMoon: Cuando Jacky vea de nuevo a Norry…, no sé lo que pasará aún, ahora que Jack se convirtió en la fiel sirviente del Jeque. ¡Gracias!**

**Mi querida Neru Hikari: Me supongo que seguirás cruzando los dedos para que lleguen a tiempo¿no¡Ahora Jack es una especie de zombi! Veo que temiste que James muriera de verdad… ¡Y casi murió! A mí también me gusta tomar chocolate, pero lo tomo justo antes de comenzar a escribir (como si fuera café, jeh), me da ánimos… ¡pero no lo tomo desde hace más de una semana! Ya verás lo que hace Norry con la moneda para salvar a Jack. Y seguirá sorprendiéndote esta tía Dalma¡ya lo verás¡Cómo te envidio¡A mi me encantaría ir de camping en el bosque! Pero no tengo a nadie que le guste hacerlo... sinif. ¿Te divertiste? Bueno, te explico: Beckett no hizo oficial la promoción de Norrington, así que, al traicionarlo esa misma noche, la promoción no tubo efecto. Sip, me gusta Harry Potter¡y espero escribir un fics sobre él!**

**Mi querida Pisom: El día del amigo en la Argentina es el 20 de Julio. ¿Cuándo son los días del amor y la amistad en tu país? (Yo creo que son las mismas cosas). Te cuento: El Día Internacional del Amigo tiene su origen en Argentina, y se lo debemos a Enrique Ernesto Febbraro, u profesor de Psicología, Músico y Odontólogo que un 20 de Julio, en honor a la llegada del hombre a la Luna, envió más de 1000 cartas a diferentes países. Le respondieron 700 personas y enseguida, el Día del Amigo quedó instaurado en 100 naciones diferentes. Su iniciativa tuvo éxito ya que cada 20 de Julio, en muchos países, los amigos esperan reunirse y dedican un día a la amistad. Enrique Ernesto Febbraro fue candidato dos veces al Premio Novel de la Paz. ¿Te gustó la explicación? Si me gusta Harry Potter, y espero comenzar a comprar todos los libros en breve.**

**Mi querida Luisa: Ahora sí que apareció Jack en todo el capítulo¡pero ha perdido su personalidad! Admito que arreglé lo de la moneda, pero como tía Dalma revivió a Bebossa (leí que con la moneda), pensé que podría hacer lo mismo con James. ¿Qué tal el sexto libro de Harry Potter?**

**Mi querida Mizu No Ryu: No te preocupes si no me dejabas rebiews, por lo menos sé que sigues leyendo esta historia y te sigue gustando. ¡Espero que pronto te pongas al día¡Ya faltan como dos capítulos para que termine!**

**Esta semana vi las pelis**** "Djinn", "Kill Bill", "Returner" y "Ju-On" (estas dos con pelis japonesas, una es de acción-ciencia ficción, y la otra de terror). También vi la remake de "Carrie". También vi "El Sastre de Panamá" con Geofry Rush. Muy buena. ¡Se las recomiendo!**

**No me puse a chatear este fin de semana con ustedes porque me tenía preocupada este capítulo que no podía terminar a tiempo. ¡Sorry!**

**¡Ya tengo otra vez mi propia computadora después de casi un año de no tenerla! Mi papá por fin la hizo arreglar, así que ya podré tener más tiempo para escribir. (Antes escribía después de las once de la noche en la compu del negocio de videos juegos)**

**Por fin me hice totalmente vegetariana¡viva:)**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella "Fry" Yu**


	63. ¡Comienza el Enfrentamiento Final!

**Capítulo 62: ¡Comienza el Enfrentamiento Final!**

El encrespado mar y la turbulenta tormenta que amenazaba con arreciar de un momento a otro, casi habían causado el naufragio de toda la flota real de Port Royal y desviar de su curso al "Perla Negra", pero gracias a la pericia de sus dirigentes y la de sus hombres, lograron que las cosas no tomaran un rumbo desastroso.

Entonces, para el alivio de todos, la "Isla del Cuello Torcido" fue avistada por los vigías justo al amanecer.

Hacía ya casi cinco horas que aquel extraño centauro se había llevado al capitán Jack Sparrow y al doctor Christian Jacobson con el pergamino, así que todos se encontraban muy preocupados por el bienestar de los dos. Una cosa era segura: el Jeque Tel Aviv aún no le había puesto las manos encima a Jack, puesto que ninguno de los hombres que habían caído bajo el hechizo de la maldición había enloquecido.

Antes de a atacar a ciegas a su enemigo, el comodoro James Norrington, como era su costumbre, había convocado a una pequeña junta a todos los oficiales de alto rango, incluyendo al capitán Barbossa como representante del "Perla Negra".

Los piratas, que estaban bajo los efectos de la maldición, protestaron por aquella pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo, Will Turner y Nefud Yidda, quienes eran los más impacientes de todos.

-Esta reunión es una tontería –se quejó el muchacho una vez que subió al bordo del barco insignia junto a Elizabeth, tía Dalma, Nefud Yidda, Al Sha'ab y el contramaestre Gibbs, todos ellos acompañando al capitán Hector Barbossa.

Cuando se encontraron frente al comodoro Norrington, el muchacho volvió a protestar:

­­-¡Deberíamos ir directamente a rescatar a Jacky y dejar de perder el tiempo!

James lo fulminó con la mirada por unos momentos antes de replicarle seriamente:

-Señor Turner, ya se lo he dicho antes: usted no es marino. No es militar. Es un simple armero. Y no es momento para acciones repentinas. –Lo miró con fijeza-. No cometa el error de pensar que es el único hombre aquí al cual le importa el bienestar de Sparrow… Usted sabe lo peligroso y manipulador que es el enemigo, sería una verdadera locura tratar de atacarlos sin tener la mínima seguridad de poder derrotarlo. La "Piedra Mística" está otra vez en manos del Jeque y no sabemos de lo que éste sea capaz de hacer con ella. Si usted estima a Jack Sparrow, le sugiero que se calme y deje pensar en un plan que no incluya un suicidio en masa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando desafiantemente por unos pocos segundos, hasta que William bajó la vista, cediendo a regañadientes ante la lógica del comodoro, quien se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lugar de reunión. Mientras todos lo seguían hacia su camarote, un temeroso Gibbs miraba hacia todos lados del navío militar y no veía más que soldados que lo miraban insistentemente.

-Esto es un mal presagio, mi capitán –decía mientras se acurrucaba a su lado-. Estamos a bordo de un navío de la armada y completamente rodeados por soldados que están entrenados para acabar con los piratas… ¡Piratas como nosotros!

-No tema, señor Gibbs –replicó Barbossa tranquilamente mientras caminaba con pasos seguros y decididos (a pesar de su cojera)-, todos estamos aquí por lo mismo y nadie va a pensar siquiera en ponerse uno en contra del otro. Es mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad al máximo, ¿no lo cree así, señor Gibbs? ¡Jah jah jah!

Mientras el aludido asentía sin poder estar de acuerdo con las palabras de su capitán, éste pensaba malignamente hacia sus adentros:

"Jeh. Primero seré yo quien los traicione".

Una vez dentro del amplio camarote de James Norrington, los tripulantes del "Perla Negra" se encontraron con el almirante George Jacobson, el teniente Gillette y otro teniente más, quienes ya se encontraban allí esperándolos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, las miradas de Barbossa, Jacobson, Gillette y el otro teniente se cruzaron amenazadoramente. Pero sabiéndose protegido por las necesidades del comodoro Norrington, el capitán Hector Barbossa les hizo una reverencia a modo de burla y se fue a sentar frente a la mesa y colocó maleducadamente sus pies sobre ella.

El almirante Jacobson y el teniente Gillette morían de ganas por atravesar con sus sables el cuerpo de aquel descarado pirata que se ufanaba de una "inmunidad diplomática".

Antes de comenzar a hablar, el comodoro Norrington se colocó frente a la mesa y miró directamente hacia el atolondrado Barbossa y carraspeó muy molesto por su falta de educación, dándole a entender que se portara como un fino caballero si iba a estar allí.

De mala gana, el capitán sustituto del "Perla Negra" bajó los pies y se cruzó de brazos mientras su mono "Jack" daba un chillido de disgusto.

-Bien –comenzó a hablar el comodoro Norrington con suma seriedad-, estamos aquí reunidos para trazar un plan de ataque que acabe con el Jeque Alí Tel Aviv y la peligrosa "Piedra Mística". Quiero saber todo al respecto, por eso mandé a llamar al señor Gibbs, (quien estuvo con el capitán Jack Sparrow la primera vez que arribaron a la isla), a la llamada tía Dalma, (quien sabe mucho sobre maldiciones y hechizos) y a Al Sha'ab, quien sabe bastante al respecto de la historia de su pueblo árabe. Ahora, damas y caballeros, deseo que nos instruyan a todos sobre las características de la isla y la cueva por donde entró el capitán Sparrow, también que nos cuenten todo sobre Alí Tel Aviv, la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera" y cómo deshacer su hechizo. También quiero saber sobre la manera de contrarrestar el poder ilusorio de la "Piedra Mística" y también cómo destruirla.

Se volvió hacia tía Dalma y Al Sha'ab como para darles a entender que era el turno de ambos para hablar.

-Sé cómo romper la maldición y contrarrestar el poder de la "Piedra Mística" –fue la sorprendente revelación de la pitonisa. La extraña mujer se sintió poderosa y venerada ante la estupefacta mirada de todos los presentes, así que prosiguió con su relato:

-Para romper la maldición solamente necesito a esta jovencita (Elizabeth Swann), a Jack Sparrow, el cuchillo que la hechicera Jezabel utilizó para cortarse el dedo, su calavera y… a usted, comodoro Norrington.

-¿A mí? –se sorprendió el oficial mientras todos los demás lo miraban asombrados-. ¿Por qué a mí?

Tía Dalma lo observó con sumo cuidado, sonriendo, como si estuviera evaluando la posibilidad de contarle o no el motivo de su elección.

-Digamos… -dijo mientras apartaba una silla y se sentaba despreocupadamente sobre ella-, que no le conviene a usted saber el motivo, señor Norrington. No le vendría muy bien a su persona.

Todos volvieron sus rostros hacia el aludido, sin comprender muy bien a lo que tía Dalma se refería, y nervioso, James carraspeó y dijo:

-Bien. Ya sabré para qué me necesita. ¿Dónde piensa encontrar la daga y la calavera?

-Al Sha'ab puede responder a esa pregunta –dijo la pitonisa y miró al joven árabe.

El aludido dio un paso al frente y respondió de inmediato, ansioso por demostrar sus conocimientos:

-El tesoro que nuestra señora buscaba –(aquí se refería a la capitana Jacky Sparrow)- lleva el nombre del "Tesoro de la Calavera Dormida". Obviamente que la calavera que buscamos se encuentra entre el tesoro… O eso esperamos. También cuenta la historia que la daga que utilizó la hechicera se encuentra guardada en uno de los cofres del tesoro, pero solamente la persona que lleve el anillo puede abrir el cofre.

-¿Y de quién será esa calavera? –inquirió un poco atemorizado y aprensivo el teniente Gillette.

La pitonisa lo miró con una cara bastante siniestra, lo que asustó aún más al joven oficial.

-¿Y de quién más puede ser sino de la mismísima hechicera que creó éste poderoso maleficio? –le respondió-. Jezabel tuvo que dar su vida para que la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera" tuviera semejante poder. –Su rostro de ensombreció-. Y no olvidemos que el Jeque Alí Tel Aviv también está maldito por este poderoso hechizo.

-Tanto odio… -murmuró Elizabeth ensimismada-. Destruyó vidas enteras por una frustración de la que no pudo reponerse.

Todos miraron a la joven Swann, sobretodo, el almirante George Jacobson, quien se sentía algo "tocado" por ese comentario.

-Así es, niña –asintió tía Dalma, y su astuta mirada se posó sobre el almirante-. El odio destruye todo a su alrededor, hasta a quien lo porta.

Isabel la miró sorprendida, pues sentía que la pitonisa se estaba refiriendo a ella, como si conociera todo respecto a su vida. Nerviosa e incomodada, la oficial encubierta carraspeó llamando la atención de todos y les dijo:

-Nos estamos apartando del tema principal, caballeros, debemos seguir con el trazado del plan. –Miró fijamente a tía Dalma, como si la estuviera amenazando-. ¿Cómo podremos evadir el poder de la "Piedra Mística"?

Sin desviarle la mirada, la desafiante Dalma sacó una bolsita raída de su vestido y esparció su contenido sobre el escritorio lleno de cartas marítimas.

-Puedo crear una pócima con el resto de la "Piedra Blanca" para romper momentáneamente el poder de la "Piedra Mística", ya que como la piedra está rota, no tiene el mismo poder que antes.

-Utilizamos esa pócima cuando tuvimos que rescatar a "Jacky" de aquel barco árabe la primera vez que se lo llevaron –agregó el capitán Barbossa-. Con ella estaremos seguros… -y agregó maliciosamente:

-… por un tiempo.

Gillette tragó saliva, George y Norrington miraron al pirata un tanto preocupados.

-¿Y cómo recuperaremos al doctor Christian Jacobson? –preguntó el almirante Jacobson, aún más preocupado que antes por el destino de su querido tío.

Tía Dalma lo miró fijamente, como si lo estuviera estudiando en lo más profundo de su ser, poniéndolo aún más incomodado.

-Si rompemos la maldición, estoy segura de que su tío se salvará, a menos que…

-¿A menos que, qué?

-Que alguien lo asesine antes, almirante Jacobson.

Las dos se miraron con detenimiento. Desde un comienzo ambas habían sentido que eran demasiado inteligentes como para poder soportarse juntas en un mismo lugar.

-¿Y cómo destruiremos la "Piedra Mística"? –inquirió Will de repente, sacándolas de su enfrentamiento mental.

-Eso, ya lo veremos, muchachito –le respondió la pitonisa con una seductora sonrisa-. O logramos romper la piedra o lanzamos el pergamino al fuego.

-Y para eso tenemos que llegar hasta el Jeque Alí Tel Aviv y quitárselo –aclaró con suma gravedad el comodoro James Norrington-. Señora Dalma, ¿qué chances tenemos de poder derrotar al ejército de este Jeque?

-No lo sé –fue la sincera respuesta de la mujer-. Todo depende de si la mayoría del ejército que el Jeque tenga sea pura ilusión.

Mientras los oficiales se miraban entre sí sumamente preocupados por aquella respuesta, el joven William Turner bufó fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos. No era su estilo el tener que estar esperando para actuar. Pero cuando el viejo Gibbs comenzó a informarles respecto a todo lo referente de la "Isla de la Calavera" a los demás, el muchacho aprovechó el momento para retirarse silenciosamente de allí. Solo Elizabeth lo vio marcharse.

Una vez que el aprendiz de herrero se vio de nuevo sobre cubierta, la chica también salió del camarote para seguirlo.

-¡Will! –lo llamó y fue corriendo hasta donde él se había detenido para esperarla-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Quiero salir a tomar un poco de aire –contestó el muchacho sintiéndose muy frustrado-. No soporto quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Acaso no pensaras… ir tú solo a recatar a Jack?

Will no respondió, solamente se le quedó mirando en silencio por algunos segundos antes de marcharse finalmente hacia el bote del "Perla Negra" que estaba amarrado a la nave, dejando a una Elizabeth Swann muy preocupada por su ilógica actitud.

La retirada de la joven Swann no le fue inadvertida para el orgulloso Nefud Yidda, quien solo así se dio por enterado de que su contrincante en el amor ya no estaba allí. Después de lanzarle una mirada asesina al comodoro Norrington (sin que este lo advirtiera), se fue también por detrás del muchacho. No iba a permitir que fuera el único quien rescatara a la pirata en problemas.

Ajeno a todo lo que planeaban los demás, Will había regresado al "Perla Negra" con la intención de preparar un bote y zarpar hacia la isla en donde tenían secuestrada a Jacky para poder rescatarla. Como no conocía dicha isla, Cotton y su loro lo acompañarían, quienes ya habían estado allí antes junto a Gibbs y al capitán Sparrow.

En contra de su voluntad y obligados por una temperamental Ana María, Pintel y Ragetti acompañarían al aventurero, pues ella también quería que rescataran lo más pronto posible a su capitán con toda la ayuda posible.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de bajar el bote sobre las aguas un tanto agitadas del mar, Nefud Yidda y Kasar hicieron su aparición con las mismas intenciones que nuestro joven protagonista.

-No creas que eres el único que quiere mandar al diablo a ese estúpido inglés y sus estúpidos planes –le dijo Nefud mientras tomaba fuertemente por el antebrazo a un sorprendido Will-. Yo también quiero ir contigo y rescatar a mi prometida.

-Es MÍ prometida –corrigió muy molesto el muchacho mientras apartaba bruscamente su brazo de las manos del árabe-. Y no necesito tu ayuda.

Entonces, ambos se miraron con rabia dispuestos a seguir discutiendo estúpidamente, y si no fuera porque Ana María se interpuso entre ellos, ambos hubieran acabado peleando en un duelo a muerte.

-¡Tontos de pacotilla! ¡Jack no es la prometida de nadie! ¡Él es un hombre, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ya dejen de discutir tonterías y vayan a rescatarlo de las manos de ese degenerado antes de que sea demasiado tarde para todos!

Ambos se le quedaron mirando, pero comprendieron al fin que aquella chica morena tenía toda la razón así que se dispusieron a zarpar inmediatamente hacia tierra los dos juntos a pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien por culpa de la rivalidad que sentían entre sí por culpa de su irracional amor por la capitana Jacky Sparrow.

Ninguno pensó que quizás podrían poner en riesgo el plan que estaban trazando el comodoro Norrington y los demás en el navío insignia.

Elizabeth Swann, que los miraba desde la cubierta del otro barco, se aferraba con fuerza a la barandilla sintiendo rabia y frustración por ver a su novio comportarse como un tonto por culpa del hechizo que había caído sobre él. Todo a causa de Jack Sparrow y sus típicos problemas de siempre.

-Si creen que Elizabeth Swann, hija del gobernador de Port Royal, Weatherby Swann, se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada al respecto por recuperar a su novio, no conocen a Elizabeth Swann –murmuró con determinación.

Y siempre que cuando tomaba una decisión para actuar, la muchacha, ni lerda ni perezosa, se dirigió hacia los dos soldados más próximos: Murtogg y Mullroy.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Acompáñenme a ir esa isla! –les ordenó mirándolos decidida y amenazadoramente.

-¿No-nosotros, señorita Swann? –se sorprendió Murtogg.

-¡Claro! ¿A quién más creen que le estoy hablando?

-Pero las órdenes del comodoro fueron… -intentó decir Mullroy, a lo que la molesta chica le replicó enseguida mientras se daba media vuelta.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces iré yo sola…! Pero luego tendrán que explicarle al comodoro Norrington y a mi padre, cómo es que permitieron que la indefensa señorita Swann muriera bajo la mano de unos bandidos árabes.

Y mientras se marchaba para preparar un bote, Murtogg y Mullroy se lo pensaron mejor y corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la joven.

-Iremos con usted, señorita Swann –le dijo un nervioso pero decidido Mullroy.

-Eh, s-sí –asintió el otro mucho más nervioso que su regordete compañero de armas.

Elizabeth los miró agradecida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y les dijo:

-Bien. Entonces quiero que me ayuden a bajar ésta barca al agua.

Mientras los dos fusileros se dedicaban a ayudarla, Norrington y los demás, (que no se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de la joven, su novio y el árabe), le daban los últimos toques a su plan de batalla.

Todo había sido proyectado cuidadosamente: el capitán Barbossa, a bordo del "Perla Negra" y el teniente Gillette, a bordo del navío insignia, estarían preparados para cualquier posible ataque del enemigo, respaldados por los otros dos navíos de la armada. Todos a una prudencial distancia de la isla, tanto como para atacar o escapar, si las cosas se salían de control.

El comodoro Norrington iría a la "Isla del Cuello Torcido" junto al almirante Jacobson, tía Dalma, Elizabeth Swann, Al Sha'ab, Gibbs, William Turner, Nefud Yidda y Kasar. También llevaría con él a los fusileros Murtogg y Mullroy.

James no llevaría a nadie más que ellos, quienes eran los únicos que conocían la doble identidad de Jack Sparrow, ya no quería que más personas se enteraran de su feminidad. Eso podría ponerlos al descubierto si más personas se enteraban de que había una especie de "relación prohibida" entre él y la pirata.

-¿En dónde están los demás? –preguntó de pronto al notar la ausencia de Elizabeth, Will y Yidda.

Todos comenzaron a buscarlos mirando alrededor suyo, sorprendidos, nadie había reparado que aquellos tres se habían marchado en algún momento de la reunión.

"¡Exelente! –pensó Norrington muy molesto-. ¡Las cosas se complicaron aún más!"

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –le preguntó a tía Dalma-. Usted dijo que necesitaba a Elizabeth.

-No se preocupe por eso, comodoro –le respondió mientras sonreía-, estoy segura de que todos ellos se fueron a la isla. Tarde o temprano los encontraremos.

James asintió dándole la razón, así que enseguida dio la orden de llevar el plan a la práctica. Ya no debían perder más tiempo.

Con cada nave bajo el mando de sus capitanes y protegidos por las pócimas de la pitonisa, el comodoro Norrington, Tía Dalma, el almirante Jacobson, Al Sha'ab y Gibbs, abordaron un bote y se dirigieron rápida y silenciosamente hacia la "Isla del Cuello Torcido". Ingresar a territorio enemigo era un riesgo, y más si ese enemigo poseía una magia poderosa.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, James recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de lo rostros de quienes lo acompañaban en aquella misión: Al Sha'ab estaba algo nervioso pero se notaba que su curiosidad de "intelectual" podía más que él. Tía Dalma estaba siempre tan tranquila y seria como de costumbre. James jamás podría acostumbrarse a ella, siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso. Luego miró a Gibbs, quien protestaba como de costumbre mientras dirigía el bote con los remos. Por último, su atención recayó sobre su amiga Isabel Jacobson, quien había tenido un cierto revés de ánimo desde que a él casi lo había el doctor Jacobson, como si se sintiera culpable por todo lo sucedido. James frunció el entrecejo, si ella seguía con ése ánimo, no le ayudaría en mucho cuando tuvieran que pelear contra el enemigo.

Ya estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando un pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento bajo las lonas que estaban al fondo del bote llamó su atención. Curioso y alarmado, el oficial se inclinó lentamente y tomó un borde de la lona para jalarla de un tirón descubriendo a quien se escondía allí.

-¡¿TÚ?! –exclamó sorprendido al igual que los demás cuando vio al pequeño "Billy" agazapado bajo la lona.

El chico le sonrió entre avergonzado y asustado al verse pescado en falta cuando James le había prohibido terminantemente el ir con él a la isla.

-¡Te dije que no vinieras con nosotros, esto va a ser muy peligroso para un muchacho como tú! –le riñó el comodoro mientras lo tomaba por el brazo y lo ponía en pie.

-Ya estamos demasiado lejos del barco –dijo el almirante Jacobson mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina al chico-. Tendrá que venir con nosotros.

-¡Pero podrían asesinarlo! –protestó James mientras "Billy" se escondía detrás de él, atemorizado por la frialdad del almirante.

-Tú y ese pirata decidieron quedarse con él –le replicó George secamente-. Debes aceptar tu responsabilidad.

James se le quedó mirando por unos momentos para luego mirar atentamente al niño: éste era un chico de estatura media para sus doce años de edad, su tez estaba algo bronceada, tenía ojos negros y largos cabellos morenos. Parecía ser de alguno de aquellos países del mediterráneo, Italia, probablemente. Por culpa de su privación del habla y oído, no sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre, si es que lo tuviese. Había un destello de inteligencia y audacia en la mirada del chico, pero seguramente, tantas necesidades lo habían retraído bastante. Si no fuera por sus problemas físicos, Norrington estaba seguro de que el muchacho hubiera sido un soldado excelente.

Entonces, pensando en la mejor manera de protegerlo, Norrington rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su casaca y sacó la moneda que Will le había entregado para salvarle la vida.

Dubitativo, la observó largamente sobre la palma de su mano y luego dirigió una mirada inquisitiva hacia tía Dalma, quien parecía no prestarle demasiada atención.

-Haga lo que quiera –le dijo ella mientras abanicaba la mano en señal de desinterés-, sus heridas ya no son mortales.

Se le quedó mirando un tanto perplejo por unos momentos, pero enseguida tomó una decisión y le puso la moneda dorada en la mano del chico y le dijo:

-Esto te protegerá –le cerró el puño con fuerza, tratando de demostrarle lo que quería de él-, no la pierdas por nada del mundo.

Comprendiéndolo todo, Billy miró la moneda del tesoro de Cortés por unos segundos para luego mirar hacia aquel hombre de apariencia hosca y seria. ¡Por fin había alguien más que se interesaba por su bienestar a parte de aquella extraña mujer pirata luego de varios años de abandono tras la muerte de su amada madre!

Y sin que James se lo esperara, el chico lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a sollozar, agradecido por sentirse nuevamente querido.

-Bueno, bueno –le dijo el comodoro un tanto sonrojado mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda-, tampoco es para que te pongas así. Compórtate como un hombrecito y ya deja de llorar.

Gibbs miraba aquella escena completamente sorprendido, jamás se hubiera imaginado a Norrington expresar ternura por alguien, no era ése su accionar. Isabel también estaba sorprendida, el que su amigo pusiera nuevamente su vida en peligro por un mocoso sin futuro la tenía totalmente preocupada: él se estaba ablandando, y eso no era propio ni conveniente para un oficial de la marina que luchaba contra los piratas más crueles y temibles de los siete mares. Tía Dalma, en cambio, observaba muy interesada aquella tierna escena. ¿Acaso el hechizo que había caído sobre él era lo que lo hacía actuar así? ¿O realmente había verdadera bondad en su corazón?

Entretanto, Will y los demás ya habían llegado a la isla y se dirigieron directamente hacia la entrada de la cueva guiados por Cotton y su loro, pero como habían desembarcado un poco lejos, les llevaría algo de tiempo llegar hasta su objetivo.

Aún no habían caminado mucho tiempo a través del bosque hasta que el repentino chasquido de una ramita rota los hizo ponerse alertas.

-¡Si es uno de esos perros infieles de Satanás, yo mismo acabaré con él! –sentenció Kasam mientras desenvainaba su sable turco.

-¡Espera! –exclamó su líder Nefud mientras extendía su brazo frente al árabe para evitar que fuera a enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera allí-. Mejor mandemos a este par de piratas contrahechos.

-¿S-se refiere a nosotros? –preguntó un tembloroso y flacucho Ragetti.

-¿Pues a quién más, sino? –le respondió con un ligero tono de amenaza.

-¡Pues no iremos! ¡Ni aunque estuviésemos locos! –se negó el regordete Pintel.

-¡Eso! –apoyó su compañero-. Usted no es nadie para decirnos qué hacer.

-Entonces… -Yidda desenvainó su espada-, como veo que ustedes no nos servirán para nada, morirán.

-¡N-no! ¡No! ¡Iremos! ¡Iremos! –exclamaron muy asustados los piratas al unísono mientras abanicaban sus manos al ver que sus vidas peligraban.

Y así, muertos de miedo, Pintel y Ragetti se dirigieron sigilosa y torpemente hacia el sitio en donde habían escuchado aquel ruido misterioso.

Tan asustados estaban, que no pudieron evitar gritar de terror cuando dos soldados de la armada aparecieron de repente de entre unos arbustos frente a ellos.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaah!! –gritaron también los fusileros, quienes no eran otros que Murtogg y Mullroy.

Los cuatro cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que Will y Elizabeth se sorprendieron al encontrarse frente a frente.

-¡Will!

-¡Elizabeth! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte. Tú no eres el único que quiere que Jack vuelva a ser hombre…

-Te equivocas –le cortó el muchacho para luego seguir caminando en dirección a la montaña-. Yo solamente quiero rescatar a mi amada Jacky y nada más.

-¡Pero, Will! –quiso detenerlo tomándolo del brazo, pero él se desembarazó enseguida y se volvió para mirarla.

-No insistas, Elizabeth, tú ya no significas nada para mí. No me interesa tu ayuda. –Y dejando a su ex prometida con el corazón roto, el joven herrero se introdujo entre el follaje del bosque tropical seguido por Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton y su loro, quienes se dieron los segundos necesarios para dedicarle una mirada de lástima a la cabizbaja muchacha antes de desaparecer tras un trastornado William Turner al igual que un enfurecido Yidda y el enorme Kasar. Sólo Murtogg y Mullroy se quedaron con ella en un incómodo silencio.

-No vale la pena sufrir por ese chico malagradecido, señorita Swann, si disculpa mi atrevimiento en decírselo… -habló por fin Murtogg, sintiendo gran compasión por ella.

-No tiene derecho a tratarla de esa manera tan cruel, no está en sus cabales. Vámonos de aquí, por favor señorita Swann. El comodoro Norrington debe estar muy molesto por haberse usted marchado así –aconsejó Mullroy.

Elizabeth no dijo nada, seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, luchando contra el terrible dolor que consumía su destrozado corazón. Ella se debatía entre mandar todo al diablo e irse de allí o seguir adelante hasta lograr romper la maldición que aquejaba al capitán Jack Sparrow y a su prometido.

Poco a poco, sus esbeltos puños se fueron cerrando hasta ser apretados con fuerza en el momento en que tomó una decisión de lo que haría al respecto.

-Tiene razón, Will no está en sus cabales –los miró con gran determinación-, y voy a ayudarlo cueste lo que me cueste.

Y ante la sorpresa de los dos fusileros, la joven se encaminó hacia la misma dirección que había tomado su ex prometido.

Mirándose entre ellos y encogiéndose de hombros, los dos hombres la siguieron entregándose a su suerte.

Mientras tanto, el comodoro Norrington y los demás ya habían desembarcado en la playa de la isla y se dirigieron rápidamente por donde el contramaestre Gibbs les iba indicando.

Sin saber que Will y Elizabeth estaban cerca de allí, todo el grupo de James cruzó velozmente el bosque y llegó hasta el pie de la montaña, cuya resbaladiza ladera los hacía trastabillar cada tanto hasta que lograron dar con la cueva por donde había entrado el capitán Jack Sparrow la primera vez que estuvo allí.

-La entrada es bastante angosta… -comentó el oficial mientras atisbaba por el oscuro hueco de la cueva-. Tendremos que entrar uno por uno con sumo cuidado.

-Este… -comenzó a decir un avergonzado Gibbs mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices-, yo no puedo entrar por allí, comodoro Norrington, soy demasiado… gordo...

-No se preocupe, señor Gibbs –le dijo después de suspirar-, su trabajo llegó hasta aquí. Usted se quedará con el chico a vigilar la entrada mientras los demás entramos. Si llega a avistar a la señorita Swann o al señor Turner, guíeles hasta aquí. Pero si llega a ver antes al enemigo… -se acercó ceñudo hacia él-, no quiero héroes, ¿entendido? Escape como pueda de aquí y llévese al muchacho. ¿Comprendió?

-No tiene que repetirlo dos veces, señor –asintió el contramaestre del "Perla Negra" para luego verlos desaparecer uno por uno a través de aquella oscura gruta.

Billy intentó ir también, pero Gibbs lo detuvo tomándolo firmemente por el hombro. Cuando el chico lo miró suplicante, éste le dijo:

-Yo también estoy preocupado, chico, pero tenemos una misión qué cumplir. ¿No querrás hacer enojar el comodoro, verdad, mozalbete?

Comprendiéndolo a medias, el muchachito se quedó mirando hacia el oscuro hueco con cara de preocupación. Ya había perdido a la "bonita pirata" y no quería perder ahora al "valiente soldado".

"¡Jack! ¡Capitán! ¿Podré verlo salir de esa cueva convertido en el hombre a quien siempre conocí?" –Pensó su contramaestre sumido en la aflicción y la ansiedad.

Uno a uno había atravesado la estrecha y larga caverna hasta que lograron salir a una cueva mucho más grande, allí en donde el inmenso y riquísimo tesoro árabe descansaba desde hacía ya varias décadas.

-Éste es el tesoro por el que el capitán Jack Sparrow venía a apropiarse –informó tía Dalma mientras observaba maravillada todo aquel resplandor dorado. Sonrió maliciosamente antes de agregar:

-Y al final terminó apropiándose de un cuerpo femenino.

Norrington miró alrededor con una mueca en el rostro como si todo aquello le produjera cierta aprensión.

-Piratas… -murmuró molesto-. Siempre quieren apropiarse de lo que no es suyo. Éste tesoro le pertenece al reino de Francia.

-Por el cual no verá una sola moneda, éste tesoro le pertenece ahora a Inglaterra –rebatió duramente el almirante Jacobson fulminando a su compañero con una mirada amenazadora-. Ten cuidado con lo que dices, podrías ser tomado por un traidor.

James Norrington la miró muy ofendido, no había sido esa su intención.

-Los dos están equivocados –replicó Al Sha'ab bastante molesto, parado en medio de la cueva-. Todas estas riquezas le fueron robadas a mi pueblo. Es nuestro derecho recuperarlas.

-No si ustedes mueren de éste lugar –amenazó Jacobson mientras desenvainaba amenazadoramente su sable japonés dispuesto a defender el "derecho" de su patria para apropiarse de lo que no era suyo.

Aquella amenazadora actitud, tomó por sorpresa al joven árabe, quien no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, asustado, pues sabía que aquel hombre era sumamente peligroso y dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Hacerle frente significaba una muerte segura.

-Guarda tu arma, George –le dijo James mientras le colocaba la mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo-, eso ya lo veremos después. Por lo pronto debemos concentrarnos en romper el hechizo y acabar con el jeque Tel Aviv.

Comprendiendo que su amigo tenía razón, el almirante dio un bufido de fastidio y guardo la espada mientras Al Sha'ab suspiraba aliviado al ver su pellejo a salvo.

-Tenemos que encontrar la calavera de Jezabel y la daga que utilizó para cortarse –dijo la pitonisa mientras miraba alrededor suyo-. Esas cosas tienen que estar por aquí…

-Bien –asintió el almirante Jacobson-, separémonos para buscar mejor, pero no se distancien mucho, ¿entendido? El enemigo debe estar esperando el momento oportuno para atacarnos.

Obedeciendo a sus órdenes, los cuatro se separaron un poco y comenzaron a rebuscar entre el tesoro y sus cofres.

Sintiéndose más seguros que los otros, George y James decidieron recorrer cuidadosamente aquella inmensa caverna mirando todo lo que les llamara la atención.

Mientras caminaba por un recodo oscuro de la cueva, Isabel tomó una antorcha de las pocas que había allí y se aproximó a algo que parecía una brecha en la pared. Poco a poco fue acercándose, la llama de la antorcha no ayudaba mucho en aquella total oscuridad, pero parecía haber alguien allí, así que, inquieta y alarmada, tomó la empuñadura de su espada lista para atacar si era necesario, hasta que…

-Hola, mi querida sobrina… -saludó el poseído doctor Chirstian Jacobson mientras salía de aquella tenebrosa gruta-. ¿Viniste a visitar a su viejo tío?

-¡Tío…! –murmuró Isabel asombrada-. ¿Qué…?

Entonces, para su disgusto, su pariente sacó lentamente una espada que tenía escondida detrás de él.

-He escuchado por ahí que mi niñita ha estado portándose muy mal con sus amiguitos… -la miró maliciosamente-. Creo que deberé castigarte...

Con los ojos desorbitados por la desagradable situación, la joven almiranta no pudo evitar quedarse petrificada por la consternación. No quería verse obligada a matar a su propio tío, aquel quien la había cuidado desde que sus padres habían sido asesinados.

Más allá, tía Dalma buscaba y rebuscaba entre el tesoro haciendo muecas de aprobación cada vez que se encontraba con algo que le gustaba. Al Sha'ab se encontraba ayudándola hasta que el sonido de unas pisadas lo hicieron levantar la vista hasta encontrarse frente a frente con todas las concubinas del jeque Alí Tel Aviv, quienes lo miraban amenazadoramente.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó asustado a la vez que se ponía en pie y sacaba su espada para defenderse.

-¡L-las concubinas del jeque! –exclamó aterrado.

-Lo sé –admitió la mujer seriamente preocupada al notar que aquellos hombres convertidos en mujeres comenzaban a rodearlos, así que tomó al joven hombre fuertemente por el brazo y le dijo:

-Tienes que hacerte cargo de ellos. Necesito tiempo para poder buscar y preparar el contra hechizo o no saldremos vivos de aquí… -lo miró, y se dio cuenta que él estaba completamente aterrorizado, por lo que tía Dalma se vio obligada a sacudirlo para lograr llamar su atención-. ¡Tienes que pelear! ¿Entendido? ¡Necesito que me ayudes o si no todos moriremos!

Al Sha'ab la miró y parpadeó sorprendido, luego asintió con la cabeza y se aferró fuertemente a su sable turco y se dispuso a combatir contra aquellos seres siniestros, aunque se le doblaran las rodillas por el temor y no fuera tan buen guerrero como sus compañeros del desierto.

"¡Elizabeth! –pensó desesperada la pitonisa-. ¿En dónde demonios te metiste, chiquilla? ¡Necesito que estés aquí o si no, no podremos romper la maldición!

Ignorando lo que les estaba ocurriendo a los demás, James había encontrado una larga galería y había decidido entrar en ella ayudándose con la luz antorcha. Ya había recorrido varios metros hasta que llegó a un ensanchamiento de la misma y se detuvo cuando sus pies se toparon con algo blando. Entonces, extrañado, el oficial se agachó para averiguar lo que era y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la luz de la antorcha le reveló a su propia casaca azul, la misma que se había sacado en casa de Beckett y la que Jacky había tomado entre sus manos.

-Jacky… Estás aquí…-murmuró preocupado y a la misma vez esperanzado mientras dejaba a un lado la antorcha y tomaba la casaca, pero algo pesado en ella hizo que dejara de pensar en su amada pirata y averiguara de lo que se trataba.

Desenrolló cuidadosamente la casaca y se dio con la sorpresa de que ésta contenía una hermosa daga de oro macizo. Era muy posible aquel objeto era lo que la extraña pitonisa buscaba.

-Seguramente Jacky fue quien la encontró… -susurró apesadumbrado mientras permanecía en cuclillas mirando el cuchillo.

-¿Qué come que adivina? –escuchó sorprendido esta repentina pregunta hecha por una voz femenina muy conocida por él a la misma vez que sentía que el filo de una espada caía sorpresivamente encima suyo.

-¡¡Ah!! –gritó adolorido a la tiempo que soltaba la casaca y el cuchillo completamente desconcertado y caía sentado pesadamente hacia atrás sobre el piso empedrado. Adolorido y confundido por el corte recibido y el haber escuchado al mismo tiempo la voz de su querida Jacky sparrow.

La herida fue limpia y profunda realizada todo a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo. La manga de la casaca estaba destrozada al igual que la de la camisa.

Mientras James se tomaba el brazo lastimado, miró hacia quien lo había atacado para comprobar que quien lo había atacado era la mujer a quien tanto amaba.

Y así, parado frente suyo, se encontraba un capitán Jack Sparrow desconocido para él, quien lo miraba con desprecio y una cruel sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ensombrecido.

-¡Jacky…! –apenas pudo decir mientras se ponía trabajosamente en pie, más por alteración que por sus heridas.

-Comodoro Norrington, qué gusto el volver a verlo… –lo saludó con ironía el eludido mientras lo miraba con sus ojos inexpresivos que le daban una impresión aterradora-. ¿Sabe? Recordará éste día como el día en que el capitán Jack Sparrow lo ensartó como a una salchicha.

En tanto, en la entrada de la cueva, Billy se sentía más intranquilo que nunca por la seguridad de James y Jacky, que aprovechando un descuido del pobre Gibss, se introdujo velozmente a la gruta.

-¡No! ¡No vayas! ¡Niño! ¡Regresa aquí! –lo llamó desesperado el contramaestre en cuanto lo vio escapar. En vano trató de entrar él también a la caverna, pero su volumen corporal no se lo permitió. Frustrado, Gibbs golpeó el suelo con el pie-. ¡Que un mal rayo parta a ese mocoso! ¡Norrington me hará ahorcar si algo malo le llega a pasar!

Cerca de allí, Will y su grupo seguían aproximándose al sitio en donde se encontraba la entrada de la cueva del tesoro, seguidos de cerca por Elizabeth y sus guardaespaldas.

Mientras Will Y Nefud seguían discutiendo por quién iba a rescatar a la capitana, Elizabeth murmuraba maldiciones, los piratas y los fusileros se morían de miedo por cualquier insignificancia, sólo Kasar, Cotton y su loro se dieron cuenta a último momento de que un enorme cíclope apareció frente al grupo cortándoles la retirada.

-¡¡Peligro!! ¡¡Peligro!! –vociferó desesperado el loro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la enorme bestia ya había atrapado a Elizabeth entre sus fuertes manos.

-¡¡ELIZABEEEEEEHT!! –exclamó Will desesperado al tratar de atrapar en vano los pies de su aterrorizada ex prometida cuando ésta era alzada por el monstruo.

-¡¡AYÚDAME, WWWWIIIILLLL!! –pidió la apresada chica mientras extendía suplicante sus manos hacia el alterado muchacho.

El joven Turner se sentía morir, ¿cómo podría rescatarla haciéndole frente a un monstruo como ése?

A todo eso, el capitán Hector Barbossa observaba con su catalejo a varios cíclopes enormes acercarse hacia donde estaban él y la flota naval, dispuestos a atacarlos.

-Comienza la fiesta… -comentó sonriente el capitán sustituto del "Perla Megra" mientras el resto de la tripulación comenzaba a correr de aquí para allá, despavoridos.

**Notas de una Autora Despistada:**

**¡Hola! Como verán, por fin pude terminar este extenso capi. ¡Ya faltan dos y se termina la historia! Todos han quedado metidos en grandes problemas, ¿cómo harán para resolverlos? Como ya falta muy poco para que finalice este fics, me gustaría saber de qué país son cada una de ustedes, como buena sagitariana que soy, adoro saber sobre otros países.**

**Querida Leo Black Le-Fay: Aquí todavía hace mucho frío. Como verás, Norry y Jack se enfrentarán en un duelo a muerte al igual que Isabel y su tío. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá que morir alguien? Creo que la única con el derecho de castrar al Jeque es Jezabel, ¿no?**

**Mi querida Pisom: Y Jacky lo seguirá negando hasta el fin. En el próximo capítulo sabrás por qué el Jeque quería muerto a James. ¡En el próximo capítulo se romperá la maldición! **

**Mi querida Harisha: Tienes razón con lo de James y lo de la casaca. ¡Espero poder leer más de tus historias sobre Norry!**

**Querida Aldi: ¡El Jeque es pura malicia! Pero Isabel ahora está un poco escarmentada, y ahora va a tener que pelear en contra de su querido tío. ¿Qué hará? Hay muchas pelis que quiero ver, pero por falta de tiempo no he podido alquilar ninguna. Lo haré cuando termine este fics.**

**Mi quería Isa.Leonhart: Bueno, en cierto sentido evitaron lo peor para Jack, pero ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a él y al tío de Isabel. ¿Qué pasará? Ten en cuenta que a Jack ya lo está dominado todo el poder de la maldición.**

**Mi querida CeldrianMoon: ¡Muchas gracias por mandarme inspiraciones! Ahora que estoy en los capítulos finales, estos tienes que ser buenos.**

**Mi querida Reli: No, no me molesta para nada que me hayas agregado a tu msn, lo que sí, es que vas a tener que tenerme paciencia para encontrar tiempo para chatear conmigo. Pero estoy segura que lo tendré cuando me dé un par de meses de descansito después de terminar este fic y comenzar con los otros dos. Es verdad, traté de hacer de este fics, algo entretenido. ¡Espero leer tu fics y el de las otras chicas en mis vacaciones!**

**Mi querida Isa Luna: esta historia ya tiene que terminar, pues ya tengo que comenzar a escribir las otras dos, así que tendrás mucho qué leer después de esta. Ya verás lo que le sucederá al doc en el capítulo siguiente.**

**Mi querida León Dorado: Aquellas "mujeres" que apoyan al Jeque están bajo el hechizo del anillo… ¿Pero qué pasará cuando este hechizo se rompa?**

**Mi querida Sakurith: Y llegó el "príncipe" Norry al rescate pero… ¡qué mala sorpresa que se dio! ¡Ahora va a tener que pelear en contra de al mujer que ama!**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: Quiero leer ese tratado, jeh. Jack se salvará, ¿pero a qué precio? Lo mismo puede que le ocurra al doc.**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo… ¿alguna peli que ví durante esta semana? Pues… creo que "Bajo Amenaza", con Bruce Willis.**

**¿Saben? Estuve averiguando sobre Geoffrey Rush y supe que él ganó un oscar a mejor actor y fue nominado un montón de veces más por otros premios! Una actuación memorable es aquella en la peli de "Los Miserables", en donde trabaja con Liam Neeson y hace de un policía duro e incorruptible de finales de 1700. ¡Se la recomiendo!**

**Las quiere un montón:**

**Gabriella Yu**

"**Un escritor no escribe únicamente para sí mismo, sino también para sus lectores".**

**Sayounara Bye Bye! **


	64. La Verdadera Lucha Interior

**Capítulo 63: ****La Verdadera Lucha Interior**

En el momento en que Will Turner y los demás desembarcaron en las playas de la "Isla del Cuello Torcido", el Jeque Alí Tel Aviv había sentido sus presencias y anoticiado de los cuatro navíos que vigilaban las costas, así que, si perder más tiempo, había iniciado un feroz contraataque sobre todos ellos utilizando todo lo que estaba en su mano: las poderosas ilusiones provocadas por la "Piedra Mística", sus concubinas y los pocos guerreros que estaban a su disposición.

La tormenta que antes había menguado hasta casi desaparecer por completo, había regresado esta vez con más fuerza que antes haciendo peligrar a las cuatro embarcaciones con encallar desastrosamente en las costas de la "Isla del Cuello Torcido", claro, eso si antes los cíclopes no lograban hundirlos.

En total, eran doce cíclopes que habían emergido desde las profundidades del mar, quienes se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia las embarcaciones blandiendo amenazadoramente sus primitivos garrotes.

Los cíclopes eran monstruos gigantescos con un solo ojo en mitad de la frente con un temperamento horrible; eran fuertes, testarudos y de bruscas emociones. A pesar de que tenían su origen en la mitología de la Antigua Grecia, el Jeque Alí Tel Aviv los conocía muy bien y aprovechaba su terrorífica apariencia para ahuyentar a sus enemigos.

Al ver venir semejantes criaturas amenazantes hacia ellos, las tripulaciones de la flota naval y el barco pirata, se habían volcado al más incontrolable pánico a pesar de que sus capitanes y tenientes trataban de que mantuvieran la calma.

Un par de cíclopes ya se habían aproximado lo suficiente a las naves como para comenzar a destrozarlas con sus poderosos mazos.

Los mástiles y las velas, despedazados, caían sobre la cubierta aplastando a todo aquel que estuviera justo debajo de ellas. Los fusileros abrían fuego contra aquellos espantosos monstruos pero no lograban hacerles ningún daño. Ni siquiera los sables lograban atravesar su piel al igual que las balas de los cañones.

El "Perla Negra" aún no había sido alcanzado por aquellos fenómenos, pero su tripulación había enloquecido de terror al igual los de la armada. El capitán Hector Barbossa y Ana María trataban de contenerlos, pero el pavor que sentían sus hombres era algo muy difícil de controlar.

-¡Malditos estúpidos! ¡Remeros de piratas! ¿Cómo pueden temerles a unos bichos de un solo ojo? ¡Que un mal rayo los parta, partida de cobardes! –protestaba Barbossa mientras sacudía o abofeteaba a cada hombre con la esperanza de volverlos en sí pero sin lograr obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio.

Y sin que se lo esperara, su propio monito le saltó a la cara y comenzó a arañarlo muerto de miedo. Desesperado y profiriendo todo tipo de improperios en contra de su mascota, el capitán Barbossa se vio obligado a retroceder hasta la barandilla y no pudo evitar caerse cómicamente al mar con mono y todo.

-¡Capitán! –exclamó casi preocupada Ana María mientras se aferraba a la baranda y miraba hacia abajo para advertir que su "capitán" salía a flote de las arremolinadas aguas con el histérico monito "Jack" derrapando sobre su cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea, bicho del demonio! –protestaba Hector Barbossa mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima sin mucho éxito-. ¡Lánzame una cuerda, mujer!

Ana María se afirmó sobre la barandilla, colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y toda ceñuda le gritó:

-¡Lo ayudaré si me promete devolverle el mando de capitán a Jack Sparrow!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca, mujer?! ¡¡Jamás le entregaré el "Perla Negra" a ese tonto!! ¡¡Me pertenece!!

-¡Entonces, no lo ayudaré! –la muchacha morena se cruzó de brazos y se dio media vuelta para marcharse y dejarlo abandonado-. ¡Da lo mismo si lo prometes o no, morirás ahogado de todas formas y Jack volverá a ser nuestro capitán!

El capitán Barbossa abrió la boca para insultarla por su atrevimiento, pero tragó un buen poco de agua salada al hacerlo. Mientras tocía y maldecía su mala fortuna, el pirata se lo pensó mejor y gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que la chica lo escuchara:

-¡¡Está bien!! ¡¡Tú ganas!! ¡¡Jack Sparrow será otra vez el capitán del "Perla Negra"!!

Feliz pero sin demostrarlo, Ana María volvió a afirmarse a la baranda y lo miró con seriedad. Ella no era ninguna tonta y sabía que no debía confiar del todo en aquel hombre tramposo.

-¡¿Jack Sparrow volverá a ser capitán cuando ponga sus pies sobre esta cubierta?!

-¡Maldición! ¡No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías! –se quejó él de inmediato al verse pescado.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces usted le hará una larga visita a los peces! –replicó la morena mientras hacía otra vez un amague por marcharse.

-¡Rayos! –murmuró Barbossa muy molesto, pues él había planeado engañar a la mujer sin decirle el momento en que Jack volvería a ser capitán, o sea, cuando a él mismo se le diera la gana. Pero como ahora su vida estaba en manos de aquella astuta muchacha, decidió ceder esta vez.

-¡Está bien! ¡El infeliz de Jack Sparrow será tu capitán otra vez cuando esté a bordo del "Perla Megra"!

-¡Bien! ¡No olvide este trato, capitán! –exclamó Ana María y le lanzó una cuerda para que éste lograra subir otra vez a bordo (no sin algunas dificultades gracias a su asustado mono que no abandonaba su cabeza).

Una vez que estuvo a salvo a bordo del "Perla Negra", el capitán Barbossa se sacudió la mojada ropa, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a la valiente muchacha, y procedió a constatar que tanto había empeorado la situación.

Entonces vio que uno de los navíos ingleses había sucumbido bajo la brutalidad de los cíclopes, y los otros dos se defendían como podían de los demás monstruos mientras otro cíclope comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el "Perla Negra" con amenazadoras intenciones.

-Estaremos perdidos si ésa bestia llega hasta aquí –dijo Ana María sobrecogiéndose de miedo.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, a Will y a Elizabeth las cosas no les iba nada bien. Como ninguno de ellos se había quedado el tiempo suficiente en la reunión que había convocado el comodoro Norrington, no habían recibido la pócima de tía Dalma para repeler las ilusiones malignas que ocasionaba la "Piedra Mística", por lo tanto, eran vulnerables bajo su confusa "realidad".

-¡Will! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! –gritaba Elizabeth Swann completamente desesperada mientras se debatía prisionera en la enorme mano del cíclope.

Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton y su loro, Mullroy, Murtogg y Kasar se encontraban paralizados por el miedo, Nefud Yidda no sabía qué hacer al igual que el joven Willam Turner. ¿Pero por qué no sabían qué hacer?, pues en ellos la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera" se había hecho tan fuerte, que la lógica y la razón ya no eran parte de sus pensamientos, en ellos sólo había un sólo pensamiento: rescatar a Jacky Sparrow, costara lo que costara.

-¿N-no tendríamos que hacer algo para ayudarla? –inquirió tontamente Mullroy a su compañero de armas, Murtogg.

-¡P-pues claro, tonto! ¡Disparémosle a ese monstruo! –ordenó mientras lo apuntaba con el fusil y disparaba contra el cíclope al igual que su compañero.

Las balas no le hicieron más daño que un piquete de mosquito al enorme cíclope, pero si lograron enfadarlo hasta el punto de atacarlos a garrotazos, así que nuestros fusileros apenas lograron evadirlos para luego esconderse entre unos espinosos arbustos, muertos de miedo.

La misma suerte corrieron Pintel y Raggeti cuando dispararon al monstruo con sus mosquetes, quienes al ver que sólo lo habían hecho enfurecer aún más, fueron a hacerle compañía a los asustados Mullroy y Murtogg.

El pobre arbusto temblaba a la par de aquellos cuatro cobardes que apenas podían cobijarse bajo sus ramas y hojas.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! –pedía la afligida chica mientras extendía suplicante los brazos y sintiendo que aquella bestia iba apretándola cada vez más y más- ¡¡Will!!

-Elizabeth… -murmuró el aludido mientras la miraba completamente desconcertado, como si no supiera a ciencia cierta qué hacer ni qué pensar. Como si le fuera ya muy difícil reconocer a quien hacía poco tiempo había sido su prometida. Pero, cuando el muchacho se percató de que Nefud Yidda volvía a retomar el camino hacia la cueva, se recuperó de una manera extraña e irreconocible para Elizabeth.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –le objetó de inmediato.

-A salvar a mi Jacky –le respondió éste sin siquiera detenerse.

-¡Ella no es_ tu_ Jacky! ¡Es mía! ¡Y no serás el único en ir a rescatarla, porque yo también iré y llegaré antes que tú! –se molestó mientras se interponía en su camino.

-Quítate de mi camino si no quieres que te parta en dos, cerdo infiel –amenazó el apuesto árabe mientras sacaba su sable turco dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra. Pero el muchacho no se movió ni un solo centímetro, desafiante.

-¡Will! –llamó en vano la desesperada hija del gobernador al ver que se habían olvidado de ella-. ¡¡Will!! –volvió a insistir, pero tuvo los mismos resultados: nada.

El único que mantenía al centauro entretenido y molesto mientras Will y Nefud perdían el tiempo en una lucha, era el loro de Cotton que sobrevolaba sobre su cabeza tratando de fastidiarlo para que liberara a su prisionera. La bestia intentó golpearlo con su garrote pero no tubo suerte, pero aún así, el ave no logró que soltara a la joven Swann, quien ya estaba entregándose a su suerte.

Al ver que ya no era nada ni nadie para su amado William Turner, al ver que él prefería ponerse a combatir contra Nefud Yidda por el amor de otra mujer (que ni siquiera lo era en realidad) sin importarle si ella vivía o moría.

-Will… -murmuró la pobre Elizabeth mientras se daba por vencida y bajaba su mano lentamente a la vez que comenzaba a sollozar sin poder evitarlo-. Will… -repitió sumida en la peor angustia que había vivido en toda su corta vida. Él, su amado "pirata" la había olvidado completamente, se había olvidado de ella y la abandonado a la muerte. Ya estaba cansada de luchar por recuperarlo, ya no podía más con aquel tormento que la había estado consumido impunemente durante varios meses. Ella era fuerte, sí, pero no era invencible, era humana. Una mujer dolorosamente enamorada.

-…Will… Mi amor… -murmuró mientras sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

"Ya no me amas… -pensó desconsolada mientras el cíclope comenzaba a apretujarla aún más-, me olvidaste… Me abandonaste... ¡No te importa lo más mínimo si yo muero ahora mismo!".

Entonces, mientras veía pelear a su amado, rompió a llorar amargamente. Se cubrió el rostro totalmente desesperada, sentía ganas de gritar, de enseñarle su dolor…, de morir.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva del "Tesoro de la Calavera Dormida", las cosas no estaban mejorando, ya que más de 50 hombres convertidos en mujeres habían hecho su aparición para asesinar a quienes habían osado en molestar a su amo.

Al Sha'ab trataba de mantener a distancia a todas las concubinas del Jeque Alí Tel Aviv, quienes no cegaban en su intento por querer detener a tía Dalma en su desesperada búsqueda por la calavera de la hechicera Jezabel.

La pitonisa buscaba y rebuscaba por toda aquella cuantiosa fortuna lo que sea que pudiera contener un ancestral cráneo humano. Habían muchos cofres, y el sólo hecho de lograr abrirlos quería decir que aquel no contenía lo que ella buscaba, ya que estaba segura de que era Jack Sparrow quien tenía que abrirla por su propia voluntad. ¿Pero en dónde se encontraba él ahora? ¿Estaría ya totalmente bajo el poder de la maldición? ¿Podría tener la voluntad necesaria para abrir el cofre? ¿Y qué había ocurrido con la joven?

-¡Apúrese! –pidió muy alterado el joven árabe sacándola de sus cavilaciones mientras se defendía de los ataques de espada que aquellas falsas mujeres le propinaban-. ¡Ya no podré soportar esto por más tiempo! ¡Cada vez son más y más fuertes!

-¡Aguanta un poco más! –pidió ella-. ¡Tienes que seguir luchando o si no todo estará perdido!

-¡Lo intentaré! ¡Pero no soy tan bueno como mis hermanos! –replicó este con sinceridad y determinación mientras contenía a varias de las hechizadas-. ¡Pero tiene que darse prisa!

-… ¡Lo sé, lo sé…! –murmuraba tía Dalma mientras seguía con su frenética búsqueda hasta que…

-¡Eureka! –exclamó llena de felicidad al toparse que un hermoso cofre que se negaba a abrirse-. ¡Lo encontré!

Pero, desafortunadamente, en aquel mismo instante y a pesar de haber puesto una férrea voluntad en la batalla, una de las concubinas del Jeque logró atravesar con su espada el hombro derecho de Al Sha'ab, inutilizándolo por completo.

Quejándose por el intenso dolor, el joven e inteligente árabe cayó de rodillas ante todas sus adversarias quienes lo atraparon inmediatamente para poder degollarlo ahí mismo con la ayuda de un cuchillo.

Mientras mantenía el pequeño cofre entre sus brazos, tía Dalma miraba muy preocupada a su alrededor: estaba completamente rodeada por aquellas mujeres sin voluntad propia y sabía que pronto la atacarían.

-No me obliguen a hacer algo que no les gustará –amenazó la pitonisa a las poseídas, pero éstas no retrocedieron ante su amenaza, estaban dispuestas a asesinarla.

A todo eso, en otro lado de la cueva, otra cruel batalla comenzaba: el almirante George "Isabel" Jacobson se había visto obligado a defenderse de los mortales ataques de espada propinadas por su tío. Si es que aquel hombre fuera en realidad su tío… ¿quién le aseguraba de que su tío Jacobson estuviera ya muerto?

-¡Tú no eres mi tío! –le reclamaba furiosa-. ¡Él jamás me atacaría ni habría intentado matar a James Norrington!

La única réplica que obtuvo, fue una estruendosa y odiosa carcajada por parte de aquel que se veía como su tío.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! –le preguntó enfurecida mientras le lanzaba una estocada con su espada.

-Abdul, espectro sirviente del Jeque Alí Tel Aviv –le respondió al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba su ataque.

-¡Dime qué has hecho con mi tío! –Exigió al tiempo volvía a atacarlo con vehemencia.

-¡Lo poseí! ¡Ahora yo soy tu tío! ¡He tomado su cuerpo, su espíritu, sus recuerdos, su vida, todo! –le respondió Abdul a la vez que arremetía con más fuerza sus ataques, obligando al almirante a retroceder para soportar semejante arremetida.

-¿Todo? –repitió alarmado el oficial, temiendo lo peor.

-¡Todo! ¡Ahora sé muy bien quién eres en realidad, Isabel Jacobson!

-¡Oh! –exclamó estupefacta por aquella revelación desagradable. ¡Su enemigo sabía su secreto tan celosamente guardado durante años! Tan impactada estaba, que no pudo evitar un terrible puntazo de espada propinado por su enemigo, incrustándosele directamente en su muslo izquierdo, haciéndola trastabillar y luego retroceder mientras lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Sorprendida? –se mofó el árabe mientras la miraba con desprecio-. Admito que no me esperaba que fueras una mujer con un rango tan alto. Siendo tú tan determinada, tan fuerte y tan ágil con la espada… Eres de admirar… A mi amo le gustaría mucho tenerte como a su concubina principal.

-Jamás ocurrirá eso –los ojos de la almiranta brillaron iracundos-. Antes preferiría morir.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, me olvidaba que el hombre a quien amas es ese estúpido oficial, el mismo que está completamente enamorado de la mujer pirata… -Le replicó con una ironía totalmente agresiva-, y la despreció a usted.

Isabel no esperaba aquel comentario, no esperaba que sus secretos más íntimos fueran revelados de una manera tan cruel por un sujeto vil que podría hacer mal uso de ellos.

Abdul comenzó a reírse sarcástica y cruelmente de ella. Sus odiosas carcajadas comenzaron a enfurecer de sobremanera a la ya alterada Isabel Jacobson, quien apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada hasta hacerla crujir. ¡Nadie se metía con su vida personal!

-Vas a pagar por lo que dijiste, maldito… -le dijo amenazante y de inmediato se lanzó en un frenético ataque sin medir las consecuencias por dejarse dominar por sus arrebatados sentimientos que hasta hacía tan poco había logrado dominarlos. Ya no le importaba si tenía que acabar con la vida de su propio tío para poder mantener sus asuntos en secreto.

Pero la oficial luchó tan torpemente, que Abdul logró evadir un descontrolado espadazo y la atacó por la espalda, hiriéndola.

Atónita, Isabel volvió a trastabillar mientras llevaba instintivamente su mano hacia su espalda. Tenía un largo y profundo corte casi horizontal. Nunca nadie la había lastimado de aquella manera, había recibido algunos cortes durante sus batallas, claro, pero no uno tan profundo y grande como ése. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentir un dolor tan intenso como el que ahora sentía, así que, abrumada también por la pérdida su amado tío y la revelación de su identidad, las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo pedregoso y húmedo, completamente derrotada.

El comodoro James Norrington no sabía si sentir felicidad por haber encontrado a su amada y alocada pirata o preocuparse por su extraño y violento comportamiento en contra suya. No cabía duda de que lo había atacado intencionalmente. ¿Acaso ella ya se había encontrado con el Jeque Alí Tel Aviv y éste le había hecho algo? O quizás, la persona que tenía en frente no era la verdadera capitana del "Perla Negra". Aún así, no podía darse el lujo de hacerle el menor daño, aún si su vida se viera amenazada por culpa de ella.

-Jacky… ¿Eres tú? -murmuró confundido el comodoro mientras se ponía dificultosamente en pie y se tomaba el brazo seriamente lastimado-… ¿por qué me atacas? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te encontraste con el jeque? ¿Te hizo daño?

Jack demoró unos momentos en contestar, pero luego, sus ojos sin expresión se fijaron finalmente en su interlocutor.

-Usted debe morir, comodoro, ¿sabe? –fue su sorpresiva contestación y se lanzó de lleno en un frenético ataque en contra de James, quien, gracias a su gran habilidad con el sable, logró sacar su espada a tiempo para contrarrestar los temibles ataques de su inesperada adversaria.

A pesar de tener el brazo izquierdo severamente lastimado, James Norrington se daba maña para poder estar a la altura de su contrincante, luchando bravamente. Ambos no dijeron una sola palabra mientras atravesaban el largo pasillo cavernoso, utilizando siempre sus conocimientos en el arte del combate de espadas, legales o no a lo largo de todo aquel oscuro lugar pobremente iluminado por pocas antorchas. De pronto, Jack se tropezó y cayó al suelo cuan largo era y no se movió más, parecía que se había desmayado. Preocupado por si se había golpeado la cabeza, Norrington se acercó a la pirata con la intención de averiguar si estaba bien, pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando ésta se incorporó de repente y le lanzó un poco de arenilla oscura a los ojos, cegándolo por unos momentos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Eso es trampa! –se quejó el oficial mientras retrocedía sacudiendo la cabeza por culpa de sus lastimados ojos y blandiendo a ciegas su sable tratando de evitar que Jack aprovechara su momentánea desventaja y lo atacara. Y eso fue lo que exactamente hizo la pirata.

-¡Todo el mundo utiliza estas artimañas para poder ganar, comodoro, hasta usted!

James apenas tubo tiempo de agacharse para evitar el golpe, impidiendo así, que éste fuera mortal, pero no pudo evitar que le rozara la cabeza, haciendo pedazos su elegante sombrero de comodoro y mandando a volar su peluca, dejando al descubierto su largo cabello castaño sujetado con una cinta a la altura de la nuca.

Sin que se movieran un centímetro y separados uno del otro por un par de metros, James, sentado en el suelo tirado hacia atrás y con la espada como escudo, y Jack, parado y apuntándole con su sable, no hacían más que mirarse a la cara con detenimiento.

-Jacky… -murmuró confundido el comodoro mientras volvía a ponerse penosamente en pie con el brazo lastimado completamente suelto-… ¿por qué me atacas? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? ¿De nuestros planes?

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo recuerdo, comodoro James Norrington! –respondió de inmediato su atacante mientras hacía unos simples movimientos de espada, como si estuviera jugando-. Pero eso no evitará que acabe con usted ¿sabe?

-¿P-por qué haces esto, Jack? ¿Por qué? –James aún no estaba seguro que de aquella mujer fuera su querida pirata.

-Pues… Digamos que me rehúso a entregarme a otro hombre, comodoro, a usted –le rebelaba mientras comenzaba a acercársele amenazadoramente pero sin perder su andar amanerado característico en él.

-Jacky… -murmuró James al darse cuenta que ella realmente ERA su amada Jacky Sparrow. No había nadie más que dijera algo así, no cabía duda de ello, pero… ¿él sería capaz de hacerle daño? ¿De hacerle siquiera un pequeño rasguño? Ciertamente que no, antes preferiría romperse la muñeca, pero tendría que defenderse de sus ataques si quería recuperarla.

-Jacky –le dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada con determinación-, sé que estás actuando de esa manera por culpa del poder de Tel Aviv. No sé que te ha hecho él, pero tendré que defenderme de tus ataques, pero aún así no te preocupes, ten por seguro de que no te haré daño hasta que tú puedas volver a ser tú misma.

-Menos charla y más acción –replicó la pirata y se lanzó al ataque de inmediato con su hanger y James Norrington no tubo otro remedio que defenderse de sus ataques y retroceder como pudiera a pesar de tener el brazo izquierdo inutilizado.

El capitán Jack Sparrow (o la capitana Jacky Sparrow), no estaba en pleno dominio de su voluntad gracias a una especie de hipnotismo a la que fue sometido cuando el Jeque Tel Aviv se había enterado de la llegada de sus enemigos. Sabiendo que había grandes posibilidades de que el comodoro James Norrington sería uno de los que lograría romper la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera" debido a que podría sentir un verdadero y sincero sentimiento de amor por la pirata. Y sabiendo eso, el Jeque quería utilizar aquellos sentimientos y a Jacky para confundir y eliminar a James Norrington.

Jack y James volvieron a enfrentarse en una feroz y encarnizada lucha. Ambos eran muy buenos en el arte del combate con espadas, y aunque casi se encontraban en penumbras, los dos podían luchar casi sin problemas (excepto por algunas ridículas caídas gracias a varias piedras que se encontraban en el pasaje de la cueva, de las que Jack y James de levantaban de inmediato, pues la pirata iba en serio esta vez).

Así estaban, con las cosas al mismo nivel, hasta que la voz del Jeque Tel Aviv se hizo presente en la perturbada cabeza de Jack Sparrow, quien dejó de pelear (para sorpresa de Norrington), y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos al escuchar la voz de aquel tipo.

"¡Mata a ese infeliz! ¿Qué estás esperando? –le decía aquella odiosa voz-. ¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Elimínalo antes de que él te haga su mujer! ¿Tú no quieres eso, verdad? No quieres entregarte a él… ¡eres un hombre! ¡Pues acábalo de una vez con el poder que te otorgué! ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡¡MÁTALO!!".

Entonces, Sparrow cayó de rodillas al suelo dando un pequeño gemido, luchando contra el impulso de obedecer al maldito Alí Tel Aviv para eliminar a James y su agradecimiento hacia su querido "Norry" que lo había salvado en reiteradas ocasiones y le había confesado un amor sincero. En su interior, Jacky Sparrow jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, pero…

Impresionado por ver cómo su querida y estrafalaria pirata sufría mentalmente, el comodoro Norrington no pudo evitar ir en su ayuda, sabiendo que con esto se estaría jugando la vida.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba por hacer, James soltó su espada y se acercó rápidamente a Jack Sparrow para averiguar lo que le ocurría. Una vez que se arrodilló a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo derecho, le preguntó preocupado:

-¡Jacky! ¡Jacky! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Díme!

El aludido no dijo nada, pero el temblor en su cuerpo se intensificó aún más, como si quisiera contener algo muy fuerte que luchaba por salir a la superficie.

-¡Oh, Dios! –exclamó Norrington desesperado mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho-. ¡Lucha, Jack! ¡Lucha!¡Tú siempre has dicho que eras un buen hombre! ¡Hasta Will Turner y Elizabeth me lo aseguraron! ¡No dejes que la maldad de Tel Aviv te domine y te haga hacer cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás! –la abrazó aún más, casi llorando al pensar en el sacrificio del que sería capaz de hacer por ella-… Prometo que olvidaré lo nuestro y jamás volveré a hablar de amor entre nosotros dos… ¡Prometo olvidarme de ti y dejarte volver a ser otra vez el maldito capitán Jack Sparrow y odiarlo como siempre he hecho antes de conocerte a ti! ¡Juro por mi vida que así será!

James ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la hermosa pirata, tratando de contener el sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

-No olvide lo que acaba de prometer, comodoro – le dijo de repente el/la pirata y le propinó un terrible puñetazo a la cara que lo lanzó de bruces al suelo completamente atontado y adolorido. Le había roto la nariz. Entonces, sin darle tiempo a nada, el hechizado capitán del "Perla Negra" se levantó de inmediato, se acercó, lo tomó por el cuello de la casaca y lo lanzó violentamente en contra de la pared de piedra, golpeándole la cabeza.

James Norrington estaba muy sorprendido y atontado con semejante trato, el golpe que Jack le había propinado había sido demasiado fuerte para alguien de su contextura física actual y el horrible golpazo en la cabeza lo había terminado de aturdir. Pero ahora, las cosas se estaban por ponerse peor, ya que la pirata lo tomó por el cuello y lo alzó antes de que cayera al suelo y comenzó a oprimirlo con una fuerza inhumana.

El comodoro Norrington, que se encontraba con los pies suspendidos a varios centímetros del suelo, había tomado la muñeca de Jack con su mano para tratar de liberarse, pero nada podía hacer, parecía como si una pinza le estuviera presionando el cuello. Comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire, desesperado, buscó con su nublada vista el hermoso rostro de su querida pirata, pero solamente encontró la frialdad y la crueldad en él.

-... ¡Ja-ck-y…! –apenas pudo decir mientras sentía que sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo y empezaba a desvanecerse. Soltó la muñeca de su atacante, comenzando a darse por vencido y entregándose a su suerte. Entonces, Jacky acercó su rostro al de él y le susurró con desprecio:

-Le dije que jamás confiara en un pirata, comodoro Norrington, mucho menos en uno convertido en mujer –y lo besó en la boca mientras lo dejaba caer lentamente al suelo, dejándolo vivo, pero semiinconsciente.

Aunque James yaciera acostado en el suelo sobre su costado izquierdo, con el cabello suelto sobre su rostro y con los ojos entrecerrados, pudo percibir que alguien había emergido de entre las sombras de la caverna, alguien muy peligroso y tenebroso.

-Bien hecho, mi querida concubina –dijo el jeque Alí Tel Aviv mientras se acercaba al pirata convertido en mujer y lo tomaba por la cintura para luego besarla apasionadamente (está de más aclarar que James lo odió con toda su alma), luego, la miró con admiración y le dijo:

-Hiciste justo lo que te pedí. Engañaste al muy estúpido y ahora me tocará a mí eliminarlo… -le dijo mientras desenvainaba su dorada espada árabe y se dirigía hacia el inerme comodoro James Norrington, dispuesto a quitarle la vida.

Desesperado, y sin poder moverse, James dirigió su vista hacia Jacky, quien permanecía mirándolo con aquellos ojos inexpresivos, sin demostrar ninguna intención de ayudarlo a salir de aquella terrible situación.

-… Jacky… -murmuró mientras sus ojos dejaron caer lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación.

**Vaya, francamente no me esperaba tener que partir éste capítulo, pero como me estaba saliendo más largo que el anterior, tuve que hacerlo para que no sea pesado para leer. Bien, las cosas quedaron muy mal para nuestros protagonistas, ¿qué pasará en el penúltimo capítulo? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Me olvidaba! El otro día, cuando me encontraba chateando con una de ustedes (que no me acuerdo bien quién era y que me gustaría mucho que me refrescara la memoria), gracias a ella, se me ocurrió hacer un tercer fics, secuela de "El Libro del Destino". **

**Mi querida Harisha: la cosa empeoró, pero ya va siendo hora de que mejore, ¿no? Lo de Will…, ya verás lo que pasa en el siguiente capi. Creo que escribí re mal ése párrafo, el pensamiento ese de que va a traicionar a todos lo piensa el capitán Barbossa. Veré la manera de corregir ése grave error. "Las Puertas de Ariel" la leeré cuando termine de escribir mi historia, ya sabes, me tomaré un tiempito para descansar.**

**Mi querida CeledrianMoon: No sé a ciencia cierta si James logrará sacar a Jack de ese estado zombi, porque Will y Billy también podrían hacer halgo al respecto. Elizabeth está a punto de dejarse derrotar por el destino, ¿Will logrará reaccionar a tiempo? ¡Gracias por decirme de dónde eres!**

**Mi querida Leo Black Le-fay: ¡Y yo qué ganas tengo de volver a ver el mar y de conocer la nieve! Adoro el chocolate, me gusta tomarlo como "incentivo" antes de comenzar a escribir. ¿Así que te cortaste el pelo y te lo teñíste de violeta? ¡Pero me encanta, chica! A mí siempre me gustó tener el pelo de ese color, pero como mi cabello es todo rizado y me da flojera ir a la peluquería para alisármelo cada dos por tres, lo dejo así y ya. Billy tendrá mucho que ver para que logren romper la maldición, aún no sé cómo, pero ayudará. ¡Me gustó eso de Gibbs! **

**Mi querida sakurith: Es Jacky, pero al estar bajo el poder del Jeque Tel Aviv no puede expresar sus sentimientos como realmente quisiera. ¿Te imaginas lo que hará con Norry cuando ya no esté hipnotizado? Jeh :)**

**Mi querida Aldi: Un cuento de hadas que no es lo que parece… Como verás, Isabel la está pasando genial, pero está decidida a cualquier cosa por guardar su secreto y vengar a su familia, ¡hasta pensó en matar de verdad a su tío! Norry está a un paso de ser eliminado por el jeque, ¿quién lo evitará? Yo soy de sagitario, los testarudos sagitarianos. ¡Gracias por decirme de dónde eres! (La verdad, yo no me acordaba… . **

**Mi querida Pisom: ¡Tendrás un capítulo más para leer! También espero que Jacky reaccione de alguna forma ¡porque el jeque está a punto de asesinar a Norry! Tienes razón, casi nadie aprecia el hermoso país que tiene, por eso estamos como estamos… :( Pero, afortunadamente, yo soy muy patriota y nunca reniego de mi país. Lo de Gibbs, realmente lo escribí mal… Lo arreglaré.**

**Mi querida León Dorado: ¡Y ahora Jacky lo lastimó más y el jeque está a punto de asesinarlo! (Realmente la está pasando muy mal por haberse enamorado de su enemigo…). ¡Era el capitán Barbossa el que pensó en traicionar a todos! ¡Sorry por la mala narración! Prometo que la corregiré… Billy ayudará, Will tendrá que salvar a Elizabeth porque no hay nadie quien lo haga, ¡y Barbossa tendrá problemas por culpa de su monito! Y lo de las concubinas… ya verás lo que pasará. ¡Gracias por contarme de dónde sos! ¡Y gracias a vos por leer!**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: Nop, son varios cíclopes, ¡y muy feroces! Y sí, creo que todos se salvarán, pues los necesito para mis próximos fics, jeh:) ¡Y todos recordaremos el día en que Jack Sparrow tubo que elegir entre la conveniencia o su hombría! Y Norry, bueno, él tendrá que aceptar el destino tal cual se le presentó.**

**Mi querida Reli: A mí también me alegra mucho que concordemos en muchas cosas ¡Que bueno que vos también escribís y dibujas! Cuando por fin ya tenga tiempo, leeré alguno de tus fics y les dejaré rebiews. ¿Ya terminaste el dibujo? ¡Me imagino que sí! Los dibujos que yo hago son del estilo manga y animé. ¡Nos vemos! Y ya veré cuándo pueda ayudarte a hacer un fics con tus amigas. ¡Gracias por decirme de dónde eres!**

**Mi querida Beatriz gpe: Sí, creo que Billy los ayudará justo a tiempo, pero debo saber cómo, jeh. A muchas de las chicas que leen esta historia les gustó mucho esta extraña pareja (para mi sorpresa), pero como ya sabes, esta historia tendrá dos finales y dos historias más. Con lo que pasará con Jack y Norrington cuando se rompa la maldición…, bueno, eso lo sabrás en el final. Elizabeth está a punto de entregárse a la muerte, el cíclope no es muy benigno con ella, ¿entrará en razón Will? Yo soy de Orán, Salta (Argentina), y soy del signo de Sagitario. ¡Me alegra saber que sos de la Paz! Algún día espero poder conocer esa hermosa ciudad.**

**Mi querida Isa Luna: ¡Y las cosas empeoraron aún más! Bueno, las "concubinas" del jeque ya no podrán ser hombre de nuevo, ya que ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para que puedan volver a ser como antes. ¡Muchísimas gracias por decirme de dónde eres!**

**Una preguntilla capciosa: algunas de ustedes viven frente a las costas del mar Caribe (más concretamente cerca de la línea del Ecuador) ¿hace frío por allá?**

**Peli que ví mmmmm, "Aliens vs Depredador", "Amigas hasta la muerte", "Ángel y Demonio", etc.**

**Bien, ¡nos vemos en el próximo y sí penúltimo capítulo!**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **

**DEDICADO A TODOS LOS PERUANOS QUE SUFRIERON A CAUSA DEL TERREMOTO QUE AZOTÓ PERÚ EL DÍA 15 DE AGOSTO DEL 2007.**

**QUERIDAS LECTORAS YA MIGAS, SÉ QUE VARIAS DE USTEDES SON DE PERÚ, DESEO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN QUE USTEDES Y SUS FAMILIAS ESTÉN MUY BIEN. ¡LES MANDO TODO MI CARIÑO Y DESEOS DE ESPERANZA! **


	65. Cuando Todo Llega a su Fin

**Capítulo 64****: Cuando Todo Llega a su Fin**

Todo había resultado un desastre, nada había salido como lo habían planeado: La flota del comodoro James Norrington estaba a punto de perecer en manos de los cíclopes, al igual que el "Perla Negra". Will, Elizabeth, James y tía Dalma se encontraban en momentos decisivos para sus existencias, pero por más mal que todos estuvieran, pronto la suerte comenzaría a sonreírles.

Ya decidido y suponiendo que era tiempo de utilizar el brebaje de tía Dalma para darle su merecido a aquellos monstruosos cíclopes, el capitán Barbossa entró por fin en acción:

-¡¡Lancen la pócima, partida de estúpidos!! –les gritó a sus hombres al ver que más bestias seguían emergiendo de las profundidades del mar. Si no lograban distinguir entre los verdaderos y los falsos, todos la pasarían realmente muy mal.

A una orden de Ana María, uno de los piratas estrelló un frasco de vidrio contra la cubierta del "Perla Negra" logrando que se esparciera un líquido verde que enseguida pasó a un estado gaseoso que se expandió por todas direcciones.

-¡Por Dios¡Esto se pondrá peor! –exclamó muy sorprendido el teniente Gillette mientras veía avanzar a una docena de cíclopes que muy pronto se unirían a los que ya los estaban atacando. Entonces miró la pequeña botella que tenía en la mano, aún incrédulo por el poder que le habían dicho que poseía, pero no tenía otra opción más que utilizarla si no quería que aquellas bestias destruyeran lo que quedaba se su flota.

Y así, lanzó el pequeño recipiente al suelo, sucediendo exactamente lo mismo que en el "Perla Negra". Más allá, en el otro navío, el comandante que la dirigía hizo lo propio.

Poco a poco, aquel extraño vapor verde comenzó a extenderse por toda la isla y sus alrededores como si fuera una tenebrosa niebla espesa, pero logrando su cometido: eliminó todos los cíclopes ilusorios y dejó a la vista a los que eran reales.

-¡Mire, señor! –exclamó Ana María mientras señalaba hacia los cíclopes verdaderos-. ¡Sólo son dos¡Y son los que están atacando uno de los barcos de la armada!

-¡Excelente¡Uno menos! –festejó Barbossa maliciosamente mientras lo constataba con su catalejo, luego lo bajó y miró a la muchacha mientras su tripulación comenzaba a dominar su miedo y a calmarse al darse cuenta de que el "Perla negra" aún no había sido atacado. Pues todo el horror que vivieron había sido producto de las ilusiones de la "Piedra Mística".

-Preparen los cañones, caballeros –les ordenó su capitán mientras le brillaban los ojos por la emoción y su mono "Jack" por fin se sentaba en su hombro, completamente tranquilo -. ¡Acabemos con esos asquerosos monstruos de una vez por todas!

-¡¡Sí, mi capitán!!-asintieron todos completamente reanimados por las palabras de Hector Barbossa y se pusieron manos a la obra.

El teniente Gillette ya se había percatado que solamente quedaban dos cíclopes reales de todos los que habían estado atacándolos, y esos dos eran justo los que estaban atacando a una de sus embarcaciones y eso no lo iba a permitir por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Caballeros¡Carguen los cañones de inmediato¡Debemos salvar a nuestra gente! –era increíble cómo el valor y la razón volvía a la mente de todos una vez que ya no eran dominados por el miedo irracional-. ¡Acabaremos con esas bestias!

-¡¡Sí, señor!! –exclamaron todos al unísono y se dispusieron a seguir sus órdenes.

Viéndose al descubierto, los dos cíclopes que casi habían logrado hundir al barco de la marina real, se apresuraron para atacar a los otros dos navíos, pero fueron inmediatamente atacados por los feroces cañonazos del "Perla Negra" y del resto de la armada real.

Aunque estos monstruos mitológicos eran enormes, la lluvia de balas de cañón era lo suficiente como para herirlos terriblemente. Aullando de dolor, los cíclopes comenzaron a blandir amenazadoramente sus garrotes en un vano intento de destruir a sus enemigos, pero por más que se esforzaran, ya éstos habían logrado herirlos mortalmente.

Luego de aquel estruendoso retumbar de cañones, la nube de pólvora de disipó para revelarles a los tripulantes de las tres naves, que habían terminado con la vida de aquellos extraños seres mitológicos, cuyos cuerpos se hundieron en las aguas.

-¡¡Acabamos con los malditos!! –gritó eufórica Ana María mientras se afirmaba a la barandilla para mirar y festejar, enseguida se escuchó a todos los hombres gritar al unísono una ovación de victoria.

-Jamás imaginé que sería tan feliz hasta este momento siendo mi vida como es –comentó Beatriz mientras se sacaba de encima a un aterrado Henry McKinley, quien desde un principio se le había prendido como garrapata, muerto de miedo-. ¡Quítate ya de encima, cobarde! –le regañó mientras le daba un empujón.

-Bien, bien –dijo el capitán Hector Barbossa mientras se acomodaba sobre su cabeza su mojado sobrero-. Creo que ahora debemos ir a rescatar al condenado Jack Sparrow¿no es así, Jack? –le inquirió sonriente a su pequeño monito que se había aferrado a su hombro como siempre lo había hecho.

-¡¡Vamos por el maldito bastardo, caballeros!! –Les ordenó a sus hombres-. ¡¡Prepárese para el desembarco, partida de inútiles!!

Y mientras la tripulación del "Perla Negra" se ponía manos a la obra, las cosas no iban muy bien en la "Cueva del Tesoro de la Calavera Dormida".

El malvado jeque, Alí Tel Aviv, se disponía a acabar con la vida del comodoro Norrington, quien yacía maltrecho en el suelo gracias a los malos tratos que le había propinado el capitán Jack Sparrow, pero el sólo hecho de ver a su querida pirata comportarse como si nada le importara ya, lo había deprimido de sobremanera, entregándose a su suerte.

El Jeque sonrió complacido, el ver la cara de desesperación y desconsuelo en el rostro de su enemigo era algo que no se comparaba a nada.

-Despídete de tu mujer, perro infiel –le dijo mientras se paraba a su lado y alzaba amenazadoramente su espada observándolo con desprecio-, pronto yacerá junto a mí en su lecho nupcial…

Los ojos de James centellaron de ira al escuchar semejante presagio¡jamás permitiría algo así¡Eso era una injusticia para Jacky!, y sin que Alí Tel Aviv se lo esperara, el oficial sacó su mosquete con increíble velocidad y le disparó directo hacia el corazón.

Sorprendido, el maligno árabe retrocedió unos pasos mientras se miraba la herida. El impacto había dado justo en el blanco. Luego, dirigió su atención hacia el oficial, quien aún permanecía en el suelo sosteniendo el arma con mano temblorosa, desafiante.

-¿Crees que con esto podrás matarme? –le preguntó con ironía y desprecio, sonriendo despectivamente al verlo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que no le había hecho ningún daño.

-¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que yo ya estoy muerto?! –le gritó enfurecido al tiempo que le propinaba una tremenda patada en el estómago, dejándolo encogido por el dolor.

-… ¡Aaagggh…! –se quejaba James, aquel puntapié había sido mucha más fuerte que el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza. Sufriendo por la agonía, el pobre hombre dirigió su vista hacia la capitana Sparrow, quien ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, permaneciendo parada como una estatua sin expresar el más mínimo sentimiento.

-… ¡Ja-jacky, ayúdame…! –la llamó suplicante mientras extendía su brazo hacia ella y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al verla en ése estado. El jeque Alí Tel Aviv ya se había aproximado otra vez a él, dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

Pero justo cuando el malvado muerto viviente estaba por descargar el golpe de gracia sobre su indefensa víctima, lo vio sorprenderse, como si hubiera visto algo detrás de suyo, algo que no se esperaba ver.

El jeque, alarmado, quiso darse vuelta para ver de lo que se trataba, pero recibió de inmediato un doloroso cuchillazo en medio de la espalda haciéndolo trastabillar y soltar el sable para tratar de sacarse el objeto en cuestión, pero por más que lo intentara, sus manos no lograban alcanzarlo.

Furioso, se volvió para ver a su atacante, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que solamente era un muchachito quien lo había atacado por la espalda. Era Billy quien le había salvado la vida al comodoro James Norrington.

El chico había atravesado la extensa cueva sin ser visto por nadie y había encontrado la daga que Jack había escondido en la casaca de James. Su fuerte intuición lo había guiado hasta allí justo a tiempo para poder evitar una desgracia. Y sin quererlo, le había hecho daño al Jeque Tel Aviv con la única cosa que podía matarlo: la daga que Jezabel había utilizado para mutilarse.

-Maldito mocoso del demonio… -murmuró rabioso el malherido árabe mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Billy, quien comenzó retroceder asustado.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, el Jeque le dio un terrible cachetazo que lo mandó directo contra la pared de la caverna, desmayándolo con el golpe.

-¡Acabaré contigo, maldito perro de Zatanás¡Te arrepentirás por haberme hecho esto! –lo amenazó mientras sacaba una pequeña daga curva dispuesto a desollarlo vivo, pero de repente, James se le lanzó encima para sujetarlo y evitar aquel horrible asesinato. Fastidiado, el árabe lo tomó fuertemente por la cara y lo incrustó contra la pared.

-Creo que primero tendré que acabar contigo, maldito infeliz –lo sentenció mientras le presionaba la adolorida y lastimada cabeza contra aquel durísimo muro de piedra. Norrington. Muerto de dolor, trataba de liberarse, pero nada podía hacer con la formidable fuerza de aquel hombre, ni siquiera podía gemir por el horrendo dolor que lo atormentaba.

Cuando el jeque ya estaba a punto de clavarle la daga en el estómago, alguien había tomado el cuchillo que le había incrustado el joven Billy y le desgarró la espalda todo a lo largo.

Gimiendo de dolor, el jeque Alí Tel Aviv soltó a su presa y se volvió una vez más para saber quién lo había atacado esta vez.

-Creo que ya te estás pasando, viejo –le dijo una sonriente capitán del "Perla Negra" mientras lo amenazaba con la espada de James Norrington y con la daga en la otra mano.

-¿¡Tú¡¿Por qué me atacaste?! –exigió saber el incrédulo Tel Aviv.

Jacky volvió a sonreír con esa manera tan atractiva que sabía hacer.

-Pues olvidaste una muy pequeña pero importante cuestión, amigo: _Yo soy el capitán Jack Sparrow. _

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, le clavó la daga en el corazón y el jeque Alí Tel Aviv cayó al suelo duro como una piedra, aparentemente muerto.

-… o quizás, porque recuperé mi conciencia gracias a la daga, eunuco –le dijo mientras lo miraba con desprecio para luego dirigir su atención hacia donde se encontraba el comodoro Norrington, y se sorprendió al verlo de pie, mirándolo detenidamente.

Entretanto, en la vegetación tropical de la isla, el cíclope que tenía prisionera a la desamparada Elizabeth, seguía haciéndola sufrir a la vez que éste refunfuñaba por el molesto loro de Cotton que seguía sobrevolando sobre su cabeza. La joven Swann ya se había dado por vencida en sus vanos intentos de llamar la atención de su ex novio y se había desmayado a causa de la desesperación y la presión que ejercía la mano del monstruo sobre ella.

El rufián del desierto, Nefud Yidda, hacía rato que se había dado a la fuga marchándose junto a Kassar y a un secuestrado Cotton hacia la cueva en dónde estaba Jacky luego de haber derrotado a un desconcentrado William Turner.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía muy bien, el muchacho no había perseguido a su contrincante en el amor, sino, que se había quedado parado sin moverse un centímetro, paralizado y con la mano derecha lastimada a causa de un corte que le había hecho Nefud para que soltara su espada. La mente y el corazón de Will se encontraban en un completo caos. Algo le faltaba, pensaba, algo no andaba bien. Sabía que en lo más profundo de su interior había algo que intentaba avisarle a gritos que él se había olvidado de alguien a quien había amado con todo su ser. Una persona tan importante por la cual hasta daría su vida. Pero… ¿quién sería?

Will, desesperado, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos, obligándose a sí mismo a recordar lo que había olvidado. De pronto, rebuscando en su interior, una imagen difusa se presentó en su mente, parecía ser una hermosa mujer. El joven armero volvió a gemir angustiado, aquella imagen se le había escapado, pero luego, volvieron a él pequeños fragmentos de una hermosa voz infantil. Era la voz de una niña:

_-__"Está bien. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Swann"._

_-"Te estoy cuidando, Will"._

Entonces, el hermoso rostro de una niña que le parecía angelical vino a su mente, luego, recordó más, a la misma niña, pero ya siendo una atractiva joven:

_-"También el mío". _–Ella lo defendía, estaba con él, lucharía por él.

_-"No. Es un pirata".__ -_Entonces, un beso, un anhelado beso. Bello, hermoso. Ella lo aceptaba al fin.

_-"Will…"._

¿Quién era ella?

_-"Will…". _

¿Por qué se había olvidado de ella si sentía que lo era todo para él?

_-"Te amo…"._

Estaba seguro que la amaba también, que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Hasta arriesgar su propia vida… ¿pero quién era ella?

_-"¡¡Will!!"_

De pronto, algo pasó. Fue como si algo parecido a un relámpago hubiera atravesado horizontalmente su mente, provocando un quiebre en sus recuerdos olvidados, despertándola al fin.

¡¡Era Elizabeth, su querida y valiente Elizabeth¡Ella lo estaba llamando!!¡¡Necesitaba su ayuda¡¡Se estaba muriendo!!

-¡¡ELIZABEEEETH!! –Will gritó el nombre se su amada recordándola al fin mientras giraba con una velocidad asombrosa y lanzaba la espada con su característica fuerza hacia el único ojo del cíclope, incrustándoselo e hiriéndolo a muerte.

Chillando de dolor, el enorme monstruo soltó a la joven para poder llevar sus manos hacia su ojo malherido para luego salir disparado hacia la playa.

Cuando Elizabeth cayó, William pudo atajarla a tiempo para que no se golpeara contra el suelo. Desesperado, la acostó en la tierra y comenzó a sacudirla desesperado tratando de despertarla.

-¡Elizabeth¡Reacciona¡Elizabeth! –pedía el muchacho mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente al ver que ella no volvía en sí. Ni siquiera respiraba.

-No… no, no, no –negó angustiosamente el joven Turner y estrechaba el inerte cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos, negándose a admitir la dura realidad-. Elizabeth… Nooo… Mi amor… ¡Por qué fui tan estúpido!

Y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente con el corazón hecho pedazos, sintiéndose la peor basura que se pudiera encontrar sobre la faz de la Tierra. Como un hipócrita, había dejado morir a su amada novia por culpa de un capricho estúpido. ¡No merecía seguir viviendo!

-Perdóname, perdóname… -gemía lastimeramente mientras escondía su rostro entre los dorados cabellos de la chica hasta que de pronto sintió cómo una delicada mano comenzaba a acariciar su largo cabello castaño.

-… No es tu culpa, Will… -escuchó que le decían.

Sorprendido al oír aquella débil y dulce voz femenina, el muchacho alzó la cabeza y se encontró con que su amada Elizabeth había recuperado la conciencia. ¡Ella no estaba muerta!

-¡Elizabeth! –exclamó Will lleno de alegría mientras volvía a abrazar a su prometida, esta vez con más cuidado que antes, pues sabía que ella estaba delicada-. ¡Perdóname¡Perdóname¡Fui un estúpido!

-… Fue la maldición, Will, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa… -le sonrió la hermosa joven mientras acariciaba con sus dedos las mojadas mejillas de su querido novio-… ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para que volvieras a recordarme…! –Comenzó a llorar-… ¡Todo era una pesadilla sin ti…¡Me encontraba tan sola…!

Will no podía decir nada, con solo verla llorar de esa manera le rompía el corazón, solamente se limitaba a mirarla tristemente.

-… Bésame, Will, por favor… -pidió ella, a lo que el muchacho accedió sin reparos y unió sus labios a los de ella en un dulce y tierno beso.

Luego de unos instantes, el gallardo joven la levantó del suelo y llevándola entre sus brazos, comenzó a caminar a través de la vegetación del bosque. Ella, con su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su prometido y abrazándose a su cuello, le preguntó:

-… ¿Qué haremos ahora…?

-Seguiremos al loro de Cotton –respondió Will Turner con gran determinación, pues sabía que el hechizo aún no se había roto y necesitaba hacer algo antes de que volviera a perder la cabeza por la versión femenina de Jack Sparrow-, él nos guiará a la cueva y acabaremos con todo esto de una vez por todas y jamás volveré a abandonarte.

Y así, los dos desaparecieron entre los árboles y arbustos, dispuestos a seguir adelante con ayuda de su mutuo amor.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio y sumido en la mayor soledad, sólo se escuchaba de vez en cuando algún que otro chillido de un ave o un mono, dándole al lugar un aspecto siniestro a pesar de que el sol alumbraba ya desde hacía rato. Y entonces, entre una maltratada planta espinosa, alguien que se ocultaba en ella, dijo:

-Creo que acabamos de quedarnos solos…

-¿Y-y el cíclope?

-¡Vendrá por nosotros!

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!! –gritaron al unísono Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg y Mullroy mientras salían huyendo despavoridos de los matorrales hacia la dirección que había tomado la pareja.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva, Isabel Jacobson había tomado una dura decisión con respecto a su tío, no importaba cuanto le doliera, no importaba cuánto le costara, ella tenía una deuda con sus padres y su hermanito y debía cumplirla costara lo que le costara. Ella acabaría con aquel espíritu perverso asesinando a su propio tío.

En el momento en que Abdul quiso asestarle el golpe de gracia con su espada y cortarle la cabeza, el almirante George Jacobson giró sobre sus rodillas y bloqueó el golpe con su filoso sable japonés. Sorprendido, el sirviente árabe le peguntó:

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo¿Por qué no te dejas matar¿Acaso piensas acabar con tu propio tío?

-Sé muy bien porqué decidiste poseer a mi tío –le respondió esta-. Tienes miedo de que yo sea el único capaz de hacerte frente a ti o a tu amo.

-¿Eso crees¡Jah jah jah! –se rió tratando de disimular su desconcierto, pero su frente estaba perlada por el sudor-. Me parece que estás divagando…

-No. Yo casi nunca me equivoco –lo desafió mientras se levantaba empujando la espada de su oponente con su sable, soportando todo el dolor que le provocaban las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo. La fuerte determinación que revelaban sus ojos celestes puso muy nervioso al árabe.

A pesar de que Abdul era un espíritu, sabía muy bien que si aquella mujer lograba herir gravemente el cuerpo que había poseído, él tendría que vagar de nuevo entre las tinieblas de la muerte, ya que el verdadero dueño de aquel cuerpo no había muerto y Abdul estaba condenado a ser arrastrado junto a él hacia el mundo de los muertos. El cuerpo que había tenido antes había sido el suyo desde hacía varias centurias al igual que el de su amo. ¡Maldito el día en que aquel sucio pirata había acabado con su verdadero cuerpo!

Abdul no tuvo más tiempo para seguir pensando en lo que le pasaría si era asesinado otra vez, ya que el almirante Jacobson comenzó a atacarlo con una agilidad increíble, la misma que había desplegado cuando derrotó al pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan.

El árabe hacía lo que podía, pero no era nadie para hacerle frente a aquella insensible mujer, solamente le quedaba convencerla con palabras para que no acabara con él.

-¡Éste es el cuerpo de tu tío! –le decía mientras seguía defendiéndose desesperadamente con su sable árabe-. ¡Si me matas él morirá también!

-¡Cállate! –le gritó ésta mientras seguía atacándolo-. ¡No lograrás hacerme cambiar de parecer!

No. Ella no quería escucharlo. Sabía que si lo hacía la haría dudar y desistiría entonces de su plan. Amaba a su tío, sí, él la había acogido con todo cariño y apoyado en todo cuando ella había perdido a toda su familia… Pero, su venganza estaba primero y estaba segura de que su tío Christian no hubiera querido que lo usaran para poder matarla. Isabel sabía que él hubiera preferido morir antes de ser el culpable de la muerte de su querida sobrina.

Aunque se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos, ella asesinaría a su amado tío.

Abdul no tenía nada que hacer, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ante los ágiles ataques de su enemigo. Por más mandobles que intentaba, no podía romper la defensa de aquella peligrosa mujer, quien se acercaba aún más hacia su objetivo.

Y entonces, en un momento dado, Isabel logró arrebatarle el arma con un poderoso espadazo, hiriéndole la mano, luego, en un veloz movimiento giratorio, se colocó detrás del sorprendido Abdul y se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza de un solo golpe, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, escuchó un quejido proveniente de la garganta de su enemigo, y para su desconcierto, lo vio caer pesadamente al suelo, inconsciente.

Sin entender nada de lo que había pasado, el almirante Jacobson se hincó ante el cuerpo de su tío para averiguar lo que le había sucedido. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando éste abrió lentamente sus ojos, la miró dulcemente y le dijo:

-… Pequeña… Tu tío ha vuelto…

Con sus bellos ojos enormemente abiertos y luego de asimilar difícilmente aquellas palabras, Isabel comprendió al fin, que había estado a punto de matar insensiblemente a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo por culpa de su estúpido egoísmo. ¡Había estado a un segundo de cometer el error más grande de su vida!

Lentamente, la arrepentida joven se inclinó sobre su tío para abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar amargamente como hacía muchos años que no lo hacía.

Jacky Sparrow y James Norrington volvían a reencontrarse después de que ambos creyeran que jamás volverían a verse. La corta distancia que los separaba les parecía ahora muy larga.

A pesar de que la atracción entre ellos era mutua y muy fuerte, los dos aún se resistían a entregarse a aquella pasión, luchando contra sus propias convicciones y personalidades.

-Pensé que usted había muerto… -le dijo la versión femenil del capitán Jack Sparrow, tratando a duras penas de reprimir sus impulsos femeninos de lanzársele a sus brazos, agradecido por verlo con vida y aterrorizado por encontrarlo tan lastimado-. ¿Otra vez herido? Se ve que le encanta llamar la atención…

-Oh, sí… –le sonrió suavemente mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la pared de piedra-. El señor Turner y la señora Dalma se encargaron se salvarme la vida con una de esas monedas malditas… -miró a la pirata entre una expresión de ternura y acusación-. Pero usted casi se encarga de acabar personalmente conmigo, capitana Sparrow, así que yo… me vi obligado a defenderme… Lo siento, yo quería rescatarla y solamente he conseguido todo lo contrario… Realmente no tengo madera de héroe…

-Ya le dije que no confiara en los piratas…, mucho menos en uno convertido en mujer y que ya está loco…

-Pues con gusto estaría otra vez dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por volver a confiar en ti.

-Sigue siendo un tonto, comodoro cursi… –la pirata comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él, balanceándose un tanto y jugando con la daga y la espada que sostenía en cada mano.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -asintió Norrington cansadamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared y cerraba los ojos. Los golpes y las heridas que había recibido lo habían debilitado bastante.

Luego de unos segundos, volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de la capitana del "Perla Negra" a sólo unos centímetros del suyo. Ella había dejado las armas a un lado y había colocado sus manos a cada lado de los hombros del comodoro, "encerrándolo".

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos en completo silencio, sintiendo cómo la tensión iba creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba y sus corazones empezaban a latir con más fuerza. ¿Hasta cuándo podrían resistirse a la tentación?

-L-lamento haberlo herido de esta manera… -le dijo Jacky nerviosamente mientras le limpiaba suavemente la sangre de la nariz con su manga-. Ese maldito jeque me incitó a atacarlo… Pero yo no estaba del todo idiotizado¿sabe? Eso era lo peor, aunque no quería lastimarlo, no podía evitarlo. Todo me parecía una horrenda pesadilla de la que no me podía despertar.

-Y-yo también sentía lo mismo… -le dijo James con un hilo de voz, inmóvil ante la enorme personalidad de Sparrow.

-En realidad… -seguía limpiándole la sangre de la cara mientras acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de él-. En realidad no había advertido lo mucho que lo extrañaría si lo perdía… -volvió a colocar su mano al lado del agitado oficial.

-… Yo también pensé lo mismo… -apenas susurró James al tiempo que cerraba nuevamente sus ojos, preparándose para lo que se veía venir, pero..., pasaron los segundos y nada ocurrió.

El comodoro Norrington abrió los ojos desconcertado y desencantado, descubriendo que Jack lo había dejado para ir hasta donde se encontraba desmayado el pequeño muchacho. Bufó fastidiado, otra vez jugaba con él.

Dándole unos cuantos sacudones, el capitán Sparrow logró despertar al chico, quien al verla, se puso tan feliz que enseguida se irguió para abrazarla lleno de alborozo.

-¡Chico listo! –lo felicitó el capitán Jack Sparrow mientras le alborotaba el oscuro cabello con una brusca y cariñosa restregada-. ¡Apareciste justo cuando más te necesitábamos¡Tuvimos suerte de que usaras el cuchillo que encontré¡Le diste su merecido a ese eunuco¿Qué te parece si vamos a ayudar a Norry?

Aunque Billy no podía escuchar nada de lo que Jack le decía, con sólo verlo gesticular con su rostro y su cuerpo, se daba una idea de lo que él quería.

Asintiendo siempre con una sonrisa, el muchachito acompañó a la singular pirata hasta donde se encontraba James, quien los miraba con admiración.

-Bien, hecho. Eres muy valiente –lo felicitó mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del agradecido muchacho. Mientras lo hacía, Jacky notó la fea herida en su brazo izquierdo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Dándole unos golpecitos al hombro de Billy para llamar su atención, el capitán Sparrow le indicó que alzara el sable y la daga del suelo, luego, tomó al sorprendido comodoro por la cintura y le hizo colocar el brazo derecho sobre sus hombros, sujetándolo por la mano.

-¿Qué hace? –inquirió James mientras la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No crea que no me doy cuenta lo que usted no quiere que me de cuenta, porque yo siempre me doy cuenta lo que los otros no quieren que me dé cuenta¿sabe?

-¿Eh? –el comodoro no pudo seguir aquella jerga tan embrollada, aún le dolía mucho la cabeza, y si no le doliera, sabía que igual no la entendería.

-Usted no se ha movido un sólo centímetro de este lugar¿sabe? –Lo miró directo a los ojos obsequiándole una amistosa sonrisa-. Por sus heridas me doy cuenta que no puede moverse por sí mismo¿o me equivoco?

Norrington sonrió también, era una sonrisa de agradecimiento y admiración.

-Veo que usted no es fácil de engañar, capitán Sparrow.

-Lo obvio salta a la vista, comodoro Norrington, pero debo admitir (para mi desgracia) que el eunuco de Beckett fue el único que me engañó miserablemente –le replicó ésta mientras los dos se quedaban mirándose como un par de tontos enamorados que no se animaban a ir más allá de lo que habían llegado.

Pero un tirón de manga del pequeño Billiy hizo que el Jack volviera su atención hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, chico¿No ves que estoy preparando el terreno? –le preguntó mientras James lo miraba extrañado al haber escuchado aquello último.

Y haciéndole unas señas desesperadas, el niño le indicó con la mano el lugar en dónde el jeque Tel Aviv tendría que haber estado derrotado y ya no estaba.

-¿Qué diablos le pasó al árabe? –inquirió Jack más para sí mismo que a otro. No sabía si éste se había escapado o desaparecido… ¿Quién lo sabía? Aquel tipo era un espíritu después de todo¿o era un revivido?

-Tenemos que reunirnos de inmediato con su extraña hechicera, capitán Sparrow –le aconsejó James-. Ella está aquí junto a otros más para romper el hechizo. No podemos arriesgarnos quedándonos aquí solos.

-Tiene usted razón, comodoro –asintió la pirata y enseguida echó a andar ayudándolo a caminar. Resultaba gracioso verlos balanceándose como si fueran un par de borrachos-, tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos arrepentirnos por lo que podría pasar al quedarnos aquí los dos solos.

James Norrington lo miró un tanto perplejo por aquellas palabras tan extrañas. ¿A qué se refería realmente ella? No cabía duda que jamás lograría entenderla del todo.

Mientras caminaban en silencio por el largo corredor de piedra seguidos de cerca por el pequeño Billy, ambos comenzaron otra vez a sentirse irremediablemente atraídos el uno al otro sin poder evitarlo.

Jack, que convertido en mujer era mucho más bajo que cuando era hombre, podía sentir el peso del cuerpo del comodoro Norrington sobre el suyo, siendo ésa una sensación muy agradable para ella/él. Desde que había tenido aquel encuentro de hombre-mujer con Norry a bordo del buque insignia cuando lo había rescatado de las perversas manos del capitán McKinley hacía ya varios meses atrás, no se había dado cuenta de que deseaba poseerlo con toda su alma.

Jack no podía saber muy bien si aquella sensación de "poseer" venía de su lado masculino o simplemente era causada por culpa de la maldición, pero el sólo hecho de saber que aquel acartonado hombre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él (ella, en realidad) mantenía a Jack parado justo en medio de la línea que separaba la poca moralidad que tenía de la gran inmoralidad de la que se dejaba arrastrar casi siempre.

No sabía si a ciencia cierta era "amor" lo que sentía por él (que esperaba que no fuera así), pero sí sabía con certeza que era un loco deseo por poseer a aquel fino caballero lo que lo atraía a él. El poder corromperlo era una manzana deliciosa de la que le costaba evitar darle un pequeño mordisco.

William Turner le había parecido que no era persona que lo entretuviera oponiéndole resistencia a sus encantos, no, el chico hubiera sido muy fácil de manejar, además, Jack no lo molestaba más de la cuenta por "respeto" a Elizabeth al notar que la chica sufría mucho por culpa de la maldición (lo cual disimulaba muy bien pero los astutos ojos de Sparrow igualmente lo había percibido). Pero Norry…, él era otra cosa, su resistencia y su aparente indiferencia era lo que lo había llevado a poner sus ojos sobre él.

Pero, el juego estaba a punto de terminar y su juguete se emanciparía muy pronto de sus encantos y volvería a ser otra vez el irascible comodoro James Norrington, su eterno antagonista.

La pirata frunció la boca y el entrecejo, mirando sin mirar hacia un punto que no existía, pensando. ¿Realmente quería eso¿Quería perder a su "Norry"¡Se había acostumbrado tanto a él!

-Estamos a un paso de terminar toda esta locura –le dijo James de pronto sacando a Jacky de sus pensamientos. Al mirarlo, ella se sorprendió al notar en su rostro una expresión de triste resignación. ¿Acaso él pensaba lo mismo¡Pues claro!, él le había confesado su amor tantas veces que no cabía duda de que aquello no le gustaba para nada.

-La pasamos muy bien juntos¿verdad? –le confesó Jacky con un increíble dejo de nostalgia mientras volvía a mirar hacia adelante.

Entonces, el extrañado James notó que la pirata se sujetó con más fuerza de su mano y de su cintura, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

-Pues usted la habrá pasado bien, yo la pasé muy mal la mayor parte del tiempo… -le replicó mientras la miraba lleno de curiosidad. ¿Acaso Jacky tampoco quería volver a la normalidad¿Acaso ella realmente lo amaba?

-Voy a extrañar fastidiarte todo el tiempo… -le dijo la pirata son una tenue sonrisa al recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

-Me lo imagino. Usted se divirtió de lo lindo conmigo…

Seguían caminando hacia donde se encontraba el tesoro y tía Dalma. Ya estaban muy cerca, pero aquel corto trecho les pareció eterno y doloroso.

-Pronto volveremos a ser los de antes y recuperar nuestras vidas, capitán Sparrow…

-No sabe cuánto lo lamento por usted, comodoro… -bromeó tristemente la pirata.

De pronto, Norrington se detuvo y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Voy a extrañarla a usted, señorita Sparrow, no al capitán Jack Sparrow. A él lo odiaré con toda mi alma en cuento vuelva a verlo.

-Estás loco, él y yo somos la misma persona.

-¡No! –Negó el oficial sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia-. ¡No lo son¡Jamás lo será para mí!

-Entonces… No tenemos elección¿verdad? –le preguntó resignada la pirata.

-Me temo que no –James negó con la cabeza-. Si se queda así todos nosotros enloqueceremos y usted no tendrá paz jamás mientras sea perseguida como un trofeo de caza. Debemos romper el hechizo… nos guste o no.

-Entonces… -le propuso mientras colocaba suavemente sus esbeltas manos a ambos lado del cuello de su amado oficial-, no nos queda otra que despedirnos, Norry…

Sumido en la tristeza al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, el joven Billy vio cómo aquella extraña pirata se paraba de puntas de pie para poder alcanzar los labios de su amado mientras éste se inclinaba un poco para recibir aquel tierno beso de despedida.

Luego de unos momentos que parecieron eternos, Jacky Sparrow separó sus labios de los de él y contempló largamente su triste semblante.

-Siento haberte utilizado de esta manera, Norry, creí que podía divertirme contigo, pero… ¿Cuántas veces has arriesgado tu vida por mí y yo jamás podré retribuírtelo¡Si tan solo pudiéramos vivir como lo planeamos!

"Y así yo podría delinquir sin preocupaciones…" –pensó egoístamente el capitán del "Perla Negra".

-Lo sé, pero eso es imposible –susurraba James mientras la tomaba delicadamente por al cintura dejándose llevar por unos momentos por sus sueños románticos. Pero él ya había tomado una dolorosa decisión y debía seguirla aunque se le partiera el alma-. Jacky, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo que somos tan diferentes al igual que nuestros mundos… Eres una persona soñadora, y yo no, debemos apegarnos a la realidad por más difícil que sea.

Se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda mientras por dentro sentía que comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-Muchas gracias por todo, mi querida Jacky, a pesar de todo usted me ha hecho muy feliz cuando sufría a causa del rechazo de Elizabeth. Voy a amarla para toda la vida y no habrá nunca más otra mujer a la que ame de la misma manera, se lo juro por mi vida que así será.

"¡Pobre idiota romántico¡Solamente dice puras cursilerías!" –pensó la pirata despectivamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro impunemente sin que ésta lograra detenerlas al comprender al fin que lo estaba perdiendo. Daba las gracias de que James no se diera la vuelta, porque no le agradaba la idea de que lo viera llorar por él.

-Vamos ya –le dijo el comodoro Norrington con aparente decisión mientras comenzaba nuevamente a caminar hacia la caverna principal, sin desear darse vuelta para mirarla, pues sabía que no podría contenerse y no quería llorar frente a ella-, rompamos de una vez éste maldito hechizo.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, comodoro –le replicó Jack con una disimulada jocosidad y lo tomaba del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

Y reprimiendo sus sentimientos de amor y tristeza, siguieron su camino hacia la definitiva separación.

El pequeño Billy, que seguía contemplándolos con amargura, secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y echó a andar tras ellos.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada**

**¡Bueno! Sé que dije que éste sería el penúltimo capítulo, pero no fue así, así que espero que el capítulo que viene SÍ sea el penúltimo. Lo que pasa es que me pongo a escribir y se me va la mano, jeh . Pero bueno, así tienen más para leer… Y bien, volviendo al capi, Norry y Jacky se han despedido de su amor imposible y están dispuestos a romper el hechizo¿lo lograrán? Elizabeth por fin recuperó a medias a su querido Will, pero mientras no rompan la maldición, él seguirá bajo el peligro de su influencia. Espero que haya logrado escribir un capítulo lindo y triste a la vez. Esta historia ya se está alargando demasiado, y yo ya quiero descansar todo un mes antes de volver a escribir, sinif! Pero bueno, yo y mi imaginación… ¡Ah! Y falta alguien más por aparecer en el capi que viene¿quién será? El otro día, creo que era Lunes, estaba escribiendo la parte en que se volvían a encontrar Jack y Norry, tan lindo lo había escrito que estaba orgullosa de ello, pero justo cuando estaba por guardarlo ¡ocurre un error y se me borra todo! No se imaginan, lloré de rabia, tenía que comenzar todo de vuelta y estaba segura de que ya no iba a ser lo mismo, y no lo fue. Igualmente, espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Mi querida Harisha¡Qué buena idea esa de escuchar el soundatrack de la peli mientras lees¡Somos un par de distraídas¡Jah jah jah! La cosa se ha puesto triste, pero el peligro aún no se ha marchado, volverá. **

**Mi querida Pisom¡Sí¡Mil gracias por haberme inspirado! El pobre de Jack está cada vez más influenciado por su lado femenino…, pero claro, no deja de ser él. El Jeque parece haber "muerto", pero… ¿será así?**

**Mi querida Reli: Nop, lamentablemente (o afortunadamente) éste no será el penúltimo capítulo, será el próximo. ¡Muy buena charla el del Messenger el otro día! Algún día también espero mostrarles mis dibujos.**

**Mi querida Pisom¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti¡Feliz cumpleaños querida Reli, que los cumplas feliz! Atrasado, pero llegó, jeh. ¡Y que todos tus deseos se cumplan!**

**Mi querida Beatriz gpe: Ya ves que Will reaccionó a tiempo y salvó a Elizabeth, Billy llegó a tiempo para ayudar a Jacky y a Norry, parece que derrotaron al Jeque. El doc Christian tuvo la suerte de no ser asesinado por su sobrina Isabel. Querida Beatriz¡ni siquiera te disculpes! En ningún momento me pareció grosero de tu parte el que no te hayas animado a decirme tu opinión, a veces, una no se anima a ser sincera. No dejés de ser como eres y trata de dominar un cachito tu enojo y sé más comprensiva, ya verás que podrás mantener más tiempo a tus amistades. ¡No olvides tus sueños! Las artes marciales son muy buenas para dominar el carácter, la geografía es maravillosa al igual que los idiomas. A mí, personalmente me encanta la historia. Espero que no te rindas y sigás adelante, sé que lo lograrás :) Respondiendo a tu pregunta: no, nadie puede suplantar al jeque. Y te cuento que tu manera de romper el hechizo fue una de las ideas que tuve para hacerlo desde que comencé este fics hace ya varios meses, pero creo que optaré por otra cosa. ¡Gracias por tu aclaración!**

**Mi querida Leo Black Le-fay¡Ojalá hubiera sido mi intención ir por allá! Pero no, la verdad es que era una pregunta que había hecho mi mamá, ella quería saber si en Centroamérica hacía frío o siempre hace calor. Lamentablemente, cuando tienes el pelo rizado hay muchas cosa que no te puedes hacer, ciertos peinados por ejemplo…, pero bueno, según tengo entendido nadie está contento con su pelo. Ya me he planchado el pelo varias veces, pero me lo arruina. Creo que esa técnica que utiliza tu mamá aquí se llama "Toca" y mi mamá siempre insiste en que me lo haga. (Ella se alisaba así el cabello en su juventud). Bueno, ya viste cómo Billy los **

**ayudó, pero Jacky aún no quiere ceder totalmente a sus sentimientos "femeninos" por Norry, por eso es que no podía hacer lo del beso, pero por lo menos SÍ HUBO un beso el final. ¿Qué cómo me va con mi libro? Pues lento, lento. Dedico más mi poco tiempo a escribir el fics. Pero, no lo dejo de escribir, aunque sea un poquito.**

**Mi querida León Dorado: y Billy salvó a Norry antes de que lo maten, Norry no quedó muy bien pero allí está Jacky para ayudarlo. Y los dos han decidido olvidar su amor para seguir adelante con sus vidas para que Will y los demás no pierdan la razón. Por fin Will recuperó algo de su verdadero ser y rescató a Elizabeth, que algo maltrecha, está muy feliz. ¿Qué sucederá al fin¿El jeque realmente despareció?**

**Mi querida Aldi: Y Billy pudo, y todos los demás también. ¡¿Cómo es eso que tienes las esperanzas puestas en Isabel?! Vaya, una nunca deja de sorprenderse, jeh. El doc estuvo a punto de morir en manos de su sobrina, pero no sucedió así. ¡Qué suerte¿Qué tal te fue en las termas? Aquí en Orán hay, pero nunca me puedo hacer el tiempo para ir¡con lo que me hace falta relajarme! **

**Mi querida Jackeline Sparrow¡Un gustazo volver a leer de ti, chica! Ya ves que pronto terminaré, (más tarde de lo que creí, pero pronto terminaré esta historia). Espero con ansias poder leer tus fics cuando tenga tiempo.**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint: De una forma u otra, Jacky sí salvó a Norry. ¡Y muchísimas gracias por haber rescatado lo que escribimos cobre la secuela del "Libro del destino", te debo una! Ya ves que soy tan descuidada que cerré el Messenger antes de copiarlo, jeh. Qué tonta soy…**

**Mi querida Flor Pirata: No te preocupés por los rr, con que yo sepa de vez en cuando que sigues leyendo, es suficiente para mí. Yo vivo en la bella Argentina y soy de Sagitario. Y bueno, la hora en la que podés chatear conmigo es a partir de las once de la noche, pero, no me conecto siempre, pues a esa hora me pongo a escribir el fics. De todas maneras, pasá a esa hora siempre, por ahí se da.**

**Mi querida CeledrianMoon: Ya viste lo fuerte que es la maldición, fuerte y cruel. Jacky y Will no iban a reaccionar jamás si no fuera por la intervención de Billy¿quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado si no? Y sí, Norry ha jurado olvidarla si ella reaccionaba, y tratará de mantener su palabra como leíste.**

**Mi querida Isa Luna: Vaya, logré que sientan pena por Elizabeth… espero que ahora haya logrado que se sientan feliz por ella y tristes por la decisión que tomaron Jacky y Norry de despedirse de sus sentimientos mutuos. Aún no me decido qué título le pondré a la secuela, pero Jenny ya me ha dado un par de ideas.**

**Mi querida Isa.Leonhart: Sí, Isabel es una persona muy fría y egoísta, y gracias a eso muchas cosas le costará en "Bajo la Espada de Odín", pero también encontrará su redención en el capitán Jack Sparrow.**

**Mi querida Sakurith¿Cuál era tu idea? M gustaría mucho saberlo. Lo del dibujo que hiciste, jeh, te cuento que yo también hice uno . ¡Espero poder verlo alguna vez!**

**¡Ya tengo el video juego de Piratas del Caribe para la Play Station 2¡Comenzaré a jugarla cuando termine de escribir este fics¡Yuju!**

**Ví un documental en el Discobery Channel sobre cuando el Vesubio erupcionó y borró el mapa a Pompeya en el siglo primero de nuestra era. ¡Pobre gente¡Estallaron sus cerebros!**

**Las quiero muchísimo!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	66. ¿Se Romperá Por Fin la Maldición?

**Ca****pítulo 65: ¿Se Romperá Por Fin la Maldición?**

Cuando Jacky, Norry y Billy llegaron a la gran bóveda cavernosa en donde se encontraba el "Tesoro de la Calavera Dormida", se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo: Tía Dalma se encontraba parada en medio del tesoro mientras Nefud Yidda y sus hombres luchaban contra las concubinas del jeque Alí Tel Aviv.

El apuesto y valiente árabe había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que éstas asesinaran a la pitonisa y a Al Sha'ab, y como la maldición se había debilitado gracias al accionar de Billy y la daga, habían recuperado algo de su cordura.

Luego, como un remolino, hizo su aparición el capitán Hector Barbossa llevándose todo por delante y atacando a diestra y siniestra con su sable a toda ambigua mujer que se le cruzara en el camino, y para el asombro de Jack, el capitán escocés, Henry McKinley también había ido en su ayuda.

-Creo que empezó la fiesta sin nosotros, Norry –comentó Jacky Sparrow mirando todo aquello con sumo interés. Pero claro, él esperaría "el momento oportuno" para actuar-. Y como no recibimos imvitación…

James no dijo nada, sólo se limitaba a analizarlo todo con la mente de un militar.

-Esas mujeres serán difíciles de eliminar –dijo-, son iguales a ti, nada les puede hacer daño.

-Es por eso que no quiero intervenir aún –le replicó plácidamente.

-Eres una cobarde –acusó su compañero con una media sonrisa.

-No, está usted muy equivocado, comodoro –le negó sonriente con el dedo índice-. Si veo que es el momento oportuno, intervengo, pero si intervengo cuando el momento es inoportuno, entonces no es un momento oportuno y por lo tanto, no intervengo. ¿Sabe?

-Perfectamente… –le respondió dubitativo enarcando las cejas.

En eso, tía Dalma descubrió que Jack Sparrow por fin había aparecido junto a Norrington y la tan anhelada daga. ¡Por fin había llegado la hora de romper el hechizo!

-¡¡Capitán Sparrow!! –lo llamó-. ¡¡Tienes que abrir ese cofre!! –y se lo señaló en cuanto éste la miró.

Una de las concubinas del Jeque se lo había arrebatado anteriormente a la pitonisa y pretendía escapar con él entre la multitud.

Jack bufó fastidiado, no quería intervenir aún, pero sabía que cuando tía Dalma ordenaba algo, era que ese algo era muy importante, así que decidió ir de todas formas. Pero antes, tenía que hacer algo muy importante.

-Cuida de Norry, Billy, te lo encargo. Él aún no está bien. –Le dijo muy serio al muchacho, luego, dirigió su atención hacia el preocupado comodoro y tomando su mano entre las suyas, le dijo:

-Norry, no creo que podamos volver a vernos como ahora, pero quiero que sepas que tú siempre fuiste mi favorito… -bromeó melancólicamente.

-Jacky… yo… -una lágrima recorrió su mejilla-. Yo podría… ¿besarte por última vez?

La capitana del "Perla Negra" asintió con una triste sonrisa concediéndole su último deseo, entonces, James se inclinó para obsequiarle un tierno beso en la boca a modo de despedida, segundos después, sintió que las frágiles manos de ella se soltaban de las suya y la vio marcharse apresuradamente de allí. De él.

-Jacky… -murmuró desconsoladamente sabiendo que ya nunca más volverían a estar juntos.

Billy, el pequeño sordomudo, se había tomado muy en serio su papel de guardaespaldas y se había colocado al lado del comodoro Norrington, bien parado y derechito como un joven árbol. Entonces, el oficial se afirmó contra la pared curvada de la caverna, suspiró mientras se tomaba el brazo herido y miró al muchacho detenidamente.

-¿Así que te llamas Billy? Mucho gusto, joven Billy –le dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo, a lo que el chico la estrechó gustosamente.

Después de unos momentos de mirarlo un tanto preocupado, Billy le tiró de la manga para llamar su atención y le ofreció la moneda de oro que el comodoro le había entregado antes para su protección.

James se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, luego sonrió y le tomó de la mano y le cerró el puño, negando aquel objeto precioso.

-No, joven Billy, tú la necesitarás más que yo. Yo soy un oficial y he recibido heridas mucho peores que estas, no te preocupes por esta nimiedad.

El muchachito se le quedó mirando, pero pareció entender lo que le pedía, ya que luego de dudar un momento, volvió a guarda la moneda en el bolsillo de su raída chaqueta marrón.

Al ver eso, la preocupación de James Norrington volvió hacia la capitana del "Perla Negra", y la buscó con la mirada entre aquella extraña batalla.

Mientras tanto, la versión femenina del capitán Jack Sparrow ya había alcanzado a la mujer que tenía el cofre y se lo arrebató luego de propinarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

-Lo siento -se disculpó cuando ésta yacía en el suelo con las manos en la lastimada nariz-, pero no veo la razón por la que no debería golpear a un eunuco.

-¡¡Ábrelo ya!! –le pidió urgentemente tía Dalma.

-Ya voy, ya voy… -se quejó el pirata y se dispuso a abrir la dichosa caja en medio de todo el jaleo que armaban los demás-. No sé porqué tanto apuro…

Pero no llegó a abrirlo, ya que en ese mismo momento Will Turner y Elizabeth Swann hicieron su aparición a través del corredor de la gruta y lograron advertir un peligro justo a tiempo.

-¡¡Jaaaaames!! –exclamó la chica asustada.

-¡¡Tenga cuidado, comodoro Norrington!! –le advirtió también el muchacho y Jack se volvió para notar con horror que éste estaba a punto de ser atacado por la espalda por el reaparecido Jeque Alí Tel Aviv.

-¡¡Noorrryyyy!! –le gritó la asustada pirata y trató de regresar, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ayudarlo a tiempo.

-¡¡Oh!! –exclamó James horrorizado pero advertido, así que se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe de su adversario con la hermosa espada que el joven Turner había hecho tiempo atrás.

Ambos comenzaron a hacer fuerza con sus respectivas espadas para poder derrotar al otro, pero por más que se esforzara, el comodoro Norrington no iba a poder soportar por mucho tiempo aquel esfuerzo físico al que sometía a su malherido brazo izquierdo.

Pero entonces, el pequeño Billy quiso intervenir en la pelea tratando de clavarle nuevamente la daga al malvado jeque, pero una de las mujeres hechizadas lo atrapó por detrás y lo alejó de allí mientras éste pataleaba histéricamente.

Por más que lo intentara, la pobre y desesperada Jacky Sparrow no podía avanzar con rapidez a través de aquellas odiosas y estorbosas concubinas que trataban de detenerlo en su carrera hacia James Norrington.

"¡Norry! –Pensaba angustiado-. ¡No dejes que te mate, por favor! ¡No te mueras! ¡Resiste hasta que yo pueda llegar!"

Pero no podía llegar, nadie podía llegar, y James ya comenzaba a ceder bajo la fuerza del jeque, hasta que…

-¡Quítale las manos de encima, maldito! –le advirtió el gran almirante George Jacobson al tiempo que se interponía con su imponente espada y lo apartaba de Norrington para comenzar a batirse en duelo contra el molesto y sorprendido Tel Aviv, alejándolo del malherido y exhausto oficial.

Aprovechando el breve momento de "paz" para el comodoro, el recuperado doctor Christian Jacobson se apresuró a atender, con lo que tenía a mano, el brazo dañado de James Norrington, deteniéndole así la hemorragia.

Dando un profundo suspiro de alivio por Norry (que increíblemente se lo debía al odioso del almirante Jacobson), el capitán Jack Sparrow procedió por fin a abrir el cofre ¡y lo hizo sin ninguna dificultad! Muy extrañado por lo que vio en su interior, sacó una ancestral y polvosa calavera.

-¡¡NO!! –gritó el jeque al ver que el cráneo de su amada había sido sacado de su seguro resguardo. Quiso ir, pero el almirante no lo dejó, obligándolo a seguir peleando.

"¡Muy bien! –pensó feliz tía Dalma-. ¡Todo va según lo supuse, lo único que hace falta ahora es que Jack destruya ese cráneo!".

-¡Niña! ¡Comodoro! ¡Jack! ¡Vengan aquí! –les gritó imperiosa-. ¡Tráiganme el cráneo y la daga! ¡Es hora de terminar con todo esto!

-¡Eso jamás! –exclamó decidido el jeque Alí Tel Aviv y, en cuanto pudo eludir los peligrosos ataques de Jacobson, alzó los brazos y conjuró todos los malignos poderes oscuros del pergamino dorado que llevaba sujeto en la larga faja violeta que envolvía su cintura:

-¡¡Esqueletos sirvientes del infierno!! ¡¡Les ordeno que emerjan de las profundidades abismales de la tierra y les arrebaten la vida a estos cerdos infieles de Satán!!

De pronto, la tierra empezó a temblar para el espanto de todos los presentes (exceptuando a las concubinas) y desde ella comenzaron a surgir espantosos esqueletos dispuestos a acabar con Will Turner y los demás para recuperar las pertenencias de su amo (incluyendo a jack Sparrow). Aquellos espantosos esqueletos eran los mismos que habían aparecido a bordo del barco árabe fantasmal cuando Abdul se había llevado a Jack por primera vez.

Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg y Mullroy, quienes también habían entrado a la cueva, gritaron espantados por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Salgamos de aquí antes de que nos maten! –pidió angustiadísimo el tuerto Ragetti a su compañero de aventuras mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse de allí, pero Pintel lo sujetó por el brazo y le dijo angustiado:

-¡No podemos, tonto! ¡Acuérdate que Gibbs trató de entrar con nosotros y se quedó atascado en la entrada de la cueva!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Y a ti casi te pasa lo mismo! –opinó sin pensar mucho en lo que decía, así que recibió un coscorrón bastante doloroso por parte de su ofendido compañero y su ojo de madera salió despedido de su cavidad ocular. Nervioso, el pobre pirata se lanzó a gatas al suelo y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente su ojo perdido.

Mientras Murtogg y Mullroy miraban toda aquella extraña pero cómica escena, olvidándose unos momentos de sus esqueléticos enemigos, el oficial más delgado miró detenidamente a su compañero de armas y le dijo inocentemente:

-Tú también casi te atascas… Deberías hacer dieta.

Mullroy nada dijo, pero lo asesinó con una fulminante mirada, a lo que su compañero no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ayudar al comodoro Norrington y dejamos de hablar estupideces? –le propuso un molesto Mullroy a la vez que se reacomodaba su fusil, listo para dispararlo.

-Como digas –asintió el otro con un mal disimulado temor y se preparó también para la pelea-. Fue un gusto luchar a tu lado, compañero –le dijo a modo de despedida mientras extendía su mano hacia Murtogg.

-Lo mismo digo, compañero –le replicó el otro mientras tomada la mano amistosa pero temblorosamente.

Luego, ya hechas las formalidades pertinentes al caso, los dos se lanzaron al ataque con temeridad, dejando al destino decidir sobre ellos.

-Son demasiados… -murmuró tía Dalma mientras miraba a su alrededor y constataba la numerosidad de sus nuevos y esqueléticos enemigos (eran cerca de 50), pero sabiendo que aquellos provenían del poder del Pergamino Dorado, sabía que mucho de ellos eran pura ilusión así que decidió utilizar lo último que le quedaba de la pócima que había creado a partir de la Piedra Blanca para ayudar al capitán Jack Sparrow y compañía. Y así lo hizo, y para el disgusto del Jeque Alí Tel Aviv, vio cómo la mayoría de los guerreros esqueléticos desaparecían bajo el efecto de la poderosa niebla verde, quedando como veinte.

-¡¡A LUCHAAAAAR!! –ordenó valientemente el almirante Jacobson a sus compañeros para darles ánimos y comenzó a luchar frenéticamente contra los esqueletos y las concubinas del Jeque, pero la misma Isabel, se las vería con el propio Jeque Alí Tel Aviv.

Se había armado entonces una terrible y confusa batahola de la que era imposible distinguir a nuestros héroes para cualquiera que los viera por primera vez, pues ellos eran muy pocos comparados a sus enemigos. Will, Barbossa, Jacobson, Nefud Yidda, Al Sha'ab, Kassar, McKinley, Murtogg, Mullroy, Pintel, Ragetti y hasta Norrington y el doctor se encontraban luchando.

-¡Es increíble que ese viejo sepa pelear! ¡Pensé que era un intelectual afeminado! –exclamó el capitán McKinley mientras luchaba contra un esqueleto al ver la asombrosa agilidad que desplegaba el doctor Christian Jacobson en el arte de la espada.

-¡Él es muy bueno en el esgrima deportivo, señor McKinley! –le replicó George a la vez que luchaba contra el jeque y dos esqueletos a la misma vez-. ¡Es tan bueno que hasta yo tengo complicaciones para ganarle en un duelo amistoso! ¡Pero él nunca le ha hecho daño a ningún ser vivo!

-¿¡Y entonces por qué demonios está peleando si no va a matar a nadie!? –inquirió incrédulo el pirata.

-¡Mire bien por qué lo hace!

Curioso, Henry volvió su rostro hacia el lugar en donde el doctor se encontraba luchando bravamente, y se sorprendió al notar que estaba defendiendo y abriendo paso a través de sus enemigos para que la joven mujer y el niño moreno pudieran llegar sin dificultades hacia donde se encontraba tía Dalma. Christian Jacobson no hería a nadie con su espada, sólo los derrotaba quitándoles los sables con rápidos y complicados movimientos de mandoble, si eran mujeres, o miembros, en el caso de los esqueletos.

Mientras tanto, el capitán Jack Sparrow trataba de evadir toda lucha (innecesario o no) e intentaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba la pitonisa para entregarle la calavera de la hechicera Jezabel, cosa que no era muy fácil de hacer, ya que las concubinas del jeque trataban siempre de arrebatársela.

Con su característico andar de borracho, la capitana del "Perla Negra" comenzó a abrirse paso a través de todos sus enemigos que trataban de arrebatarle el dichoso cráneo; se agachaba, se inclinaba, andaba a gatas, brincaba, en fin, utilizaba toda su habilidad de escapismo propias en él (o ella). Pero cuando ya estaba bastante cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba tía Dalma, a orillas del cuantioso tesoro árabe, una de las "mujeres" de Tel Aviv logró quitarle el objeto deseado, y entonces, comenzó una cómica lucha por aquel macabro objeto.

La falsa fémina echó a correr a través de todos los combatientes directo hacia el lugar en donde la esperaba su ansioso amo, pero, una inesperada zancadilla del capitán Hector Barbossa la lanzó por los suelos y éste pudo tomar la calavera sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Tómala, mujer! –le dijo burlonamente al molesto Jack Sparrow mientras se la lanzaba, pero con tan mala suerte, que otra de las concubinas la cazó al vuelo con sus manos y salió huyendo.

-¡Eres una morsa inútil, Barbossa! –se quejó Jack mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.

-¡Y tú eres una mujer! –se mofó el pirata mientras evadía al mismo tiempo el espadazo de un enemigo.

Maldiciendo a su compañero traidor, Sparrow buscó con su mirada a la ladrona y vio que el almirante Jacobson la había detenido con un buen puñetazo en la cara, quitándole lo que le había robado. Acto seguido, Jacobson, al ver que estaba siendo rodeado por sus antagonistas, lanzó rápidamente el cráneo hacia las manos de un asustadísimo Pintel, quien comenzó a hacer saltar la calavera entre sus manos como si ésta estuviera muy caliente. Actuó tan torpemente que se le cayó y comenzó a rodar a través de los pies de todos los presentes. Cada uno trató de atraparla, pero ninguno lo logró hasta que el apuesto Will Turner lo hizo ágilmente con su espada.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia donde estaba tía Dalma, pero enseguida se vio rodeado por varios esqueletos y hombres convertidos en mujeres, así que decidió deshacerse del cráneo.

-¡Atrápenlo! –exclamó mientras se lo lanzaba a nuestros conocidos fusileros, y fue Murtogg quien logró tomarlo entre sus manos pero no pudo reprimir una sensación de repulsión y se lo lanzó entonces a su amigo Mullroy, quien tubo la misma actitud y tiró la calavera lejos de él dándole justo un buen golpe en la cabeza a Jack, quien cayó al suelo graciosamente de costado y con los ojos revueltos.

El temible bandido, Nefud Yidda, fue quien logró alzar la calavera antes de que una de sus enemigas lo hiciera, pero no estaba entre sus intenciones ayudar a Jack Sparrow para que volviera a ser un hombre, pues aún mantenía las esperanzas de casarse con la inigualable capitana Jacky Sparrow. Quiso huir con ella, pero se topó con un molesto William Turner, en cuyos planes no se contemplaba la posibilidad de volver a olvidar a su querida Elizabeth.

Tomando también la calavera de Jezabel entre sus manos, el joven herrero comenzó a forcejear por ella con su ex contrincante en el amor, como si ambos fueran unos chiquillos que peleaban por una sabrosa golosina. La pelea contra los esqueletos había quedado en segundo plano para ellos.

-¡Dame eso! –pedía rabioso el joven Turner-. ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –se negó rotundamente el apuesto árabe-. ¡Jamás dejaré que rompas la maldición! ¡Yo aún quiero casarme con la hermosa pirata!

-¡No sabes lo que dices!

De repente, sin que ninguno de los dos lo advirtiera a tiempo, el capitán sin barco, Henry McKinley, les arrebató el objeto en cuestión y salió huyendo de allí con una amplia sonrisa, dejándolos con cara de tontos.

Mientras corría con el cráneo robado evadiendo todos los intentos de sus enemigos por quitárselo, una revivida mano esquelética (arrancada por el nada suave Kassar) lo tomó por el tobillo y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, obligándole soltar la calavera de Jezabel, que otra vez se fue rodando entre los pies de todos los combatientes.

Ragetti, quien aún se encontraba buscando su ojo de madera, lo divisó al fin, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, el cráneo empujó el ojo y el pirata lo tomó en su lugar. Asustado con lo que tenía entre sus manos, Raggeti dio un grito y lanzó hacia atrás la calavera, que, con tan mala suerte, otra vez le dio a Jacky en la cabeza cuando ésta recién se había levantado del suelo, quien cayó otra vez hacia atrás con los ojos en blanco y con las piernas levantadas.

Pero esta vez, fue el mono de Barbossa quien logró apropiarse del cráneo y comenzó a saltar por encima de las cabezas de los presentes, dirigiéndose hacia la impaciente pitonisa. Nadie pudo atraparlo, así que logró llegar sin problemas hasta ella, y luego de unos segundos, fue James Norrington quien también llegó.

-¿En dónde demonios se metió Jack? –le preguntó una molesta Elizabeth Swann en cuanto lo vio llegar.

-No lo sé, Elizabeth –le respondió extrañado-. Creí que ya estaba aquí.

-Pues no. No sé en qué anda ese tonto, o tonta, o lo que sea… ¡ya ni siquiera sé qué demonios es! –replicó fastidiada la pobre joven mientras llevaba sus esbeltas manos a la cabeza y se sentaba sobre uno de los grandes cofres que habían sobre aquella enorme montaña de oro y joyas. Su cuerpo y su mente ya no podían resistir tanta tensión. El cíclope la había dejado muy mal.

-Cálmate, Elizabeth, no te pongas así –el comodoro trató de tranquilizarla con su habitual voz flemática inglesa, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro-. Ya verás que muy pronto todo esto se terminará.

Luego, volvió su atención hacia tía Dalma y le preguntó:

-¿Solamente falta Jacky para que podamos romper la maldición? ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

La morena y extraña mujer asintió con la cabeza en silencio para luego decirle:

-El niño trajo la daga, el mono la calavera, ustedes dos ya están aquí, y necesito al capitán Jack Sparrow para que destruya la calavera con la daga… -entonces, lo miró al oficial directo a la cara, penetrándolo con su poderosa mirada-. ¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres, comodoro James Norrington?

-¿Eh? –Aquella pregunta formulada tan inesperadamente lo tomó por sorpresa-. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-No se haga el tonto, Norrington, usted sabe a lo que me refiero: al inmenso amor que usted siente hacia Jacky Sparrow -. Lo escudriñó con la mirada, poniéndolo aún más nervioso que antes-. Usted la ama sinceramente, y dudo mucho que la maldición tenga mucho que ver con eso.

Sintiéndose avergonzado y descubierto a causa de que tía Dalma expusiera tan abiertamente sus más recelados sentimientos, James se volvió a Elizabeth para saber cómo lo había tomado ella. La chica lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por lo asombrada que estaba al ser testigo de aquella revelación. Ella y Will sabían que aquellos dos se atraían de cierta manera, pero el que James estubiera seriamente enamorado de Jack era otra cosa muy diferente.

-Amo a la capitana Jacky Sparrow, usted tiene razón sobre ello –se volvió decidido hacia tía Dalma-. Pero también odio al capitán Jack Sparrow, que quede eso bien claro.

-Ya veo… -asintió pensativa-. Entonces…, está usted dispuesto a cambiar una cosa por otra, comodoro James Norrington?

James tardó unos segundos en contestar, era de por sí demasiado difícil para él.

-Sí. Estoy dispuesto.

-¡No! –negó Elizabeth a la vez que se ponía en pie, sorprendiéndolos-. ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Tía Dalma, ¿acaso no hay otra manera de romper la maldición?! ¿Una forma para que Jack pueda quedarse como mujer sin que por eso le haga daño a nadie?

-Niña… -le dijo condescendientemente-, si esto que vamos a hacer no llegara a dar resultado, no sé que otra cosa lo hará.

-¡Pero…! –insistió la muchacha tercamente, actitud propia de su juventud, pero Norrington, mucho más grande y experimentado que ella, la interrumpió.

-No, Elizabeth. Aún si hubiera otra forma, el capitán Jack Sparrow ya no desea seguir siendo una mujer… -miró detenidamente a la segunda persona que más amaba sobre el mundo-. Además, tu prometido correrá el riesgo de perder completamente la razón, y sé muy bien que sufrirás por eso.

-Pero… -no quería darse por vencida, pero se quedó callada bajo la impasible y decidida mirada de su ex prometido. Él ya había tomado una decisión y la seguiría por más dura que ésta fuera.

-Si el amor que sientes por Sparrow no es verdadero, te verás libre de la maldición como los demás –le dijo con tono serio tía Dalma-, pero si llegara a ser sincero…, sufrirás.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. No creo que Jacky esté enamorada realmente de mí y no quiero que esté conmigo si no me quiere. Además… -la miró con determinación-, prometí olvidarme de ella y cumpliré con mi palabra de caballero. Ayudaré al capitán Jack Saparrow para que rompa la maldición, cueste lo que me cueste.

-Muy bien, si ya estás decidido… -extendió la daga de oro hacia él-. Quiero que te hagas un corte en el dedo y derrames tu sangre sobre esta calavera. Tú representarás el sacrificio.

Luego, miró a la joven mujer.

-Tú harás exactamente lo mismo que él, pero en nombre del amor.

Elizabeth y James se le quedaron mirando bastante sorprendidos, después, se miraron entre ellos, en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Will Turner se había acercado hasta Jack Sparrow después de haber acabado fácilmente con varios contrincantes esqueléticos y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo allí, Jack? ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormir una siesta justo ahora?

-Es que me gusta dormir en el peligro, viejo –le respondió irónicamente mientras se llevaba una de las manos a su adolorida cabeza y se mantenía parado con dificultad, como si estuviera tan borracho que no podía sostenerse en pie, así que se sostenía del pobre muchacho.

-Debes llegar hasta tía Dalma, Jack, y yo voy a ayudarte a hacerlo-. Se desenvarazó de él y se puso galantemente en guardia.

-Y yo también voy a ayudarme a hacerlo –secundó la pirata mientras tomaba una vieja espada del suelo que había pertenecido a uno de los esqueletos, y se puso en guardia.

Y así, ambos comenzaron a combatir contra sus enemigos con la magnífica sincronización que siempre los había caracterizado: giraban, saltaban, rodaban, caminaban espalda contra espalda mientras atacaban y bloqueaban los golpes de espada enemigos. Lograban acabar con cada esqueleto que se le cruzaba y resistir a cada concubina del jeque abriéndose paso hacia su objetivo.

Pero, justo cuando más cerca estaban, el jeque Alí Tel Aviv (que se la había escapado a George) les salió al paso y de un solo golpe mandó al pobre muchacho a volar, dejando a Jacky totalmente bajo su merced. Éste, poniéndose en guarida, comenzó a retroceder mientras decía:

-¡Hola! Lindo clima, ¿no? Aunque no se aprecie mucho desde el interior de esta cueva… ¿Ya te dije que te abandonaré? ¿No? ¡Vaya sorpresa! Pero bueno, así es la vida… Créeme que lo siento, pero lo nuestro jamás iba a funcionar, a ti solamente te interesa coleccionar mujeres (por lo cual yo estaría de acuerdo si fuera hombre) y a mí solamente me interesa el mar y la libertad… ¿Tú me comprendes, verdad? Nuestra relación sería demasiado esclavizante para mí…

Frunciendo muy molesto el entrecejo, el jeque la tomó fuertemente por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo y sus rostros quedaron desamasado cerca uno del otro.

-Ya cállate de una vez. ¿Creíste que ibas a poder escapar de mí, mujer? –le inquirió muy molesto.

-¿De ti? Claro que sí.

–Pues no lo creo… ¡antes voy a volver a hipnotizarte!

Pero justo antes de que éste lograra siquiera comenzar con su magia, la pirata le propinó un formidable rodillazo en la entrepierna, doblegándolo por el intenso dolor y logrando que la soltara.

-¿Ves qué fácil fue? –le dijo con tono de burla y enseguida se dirigió apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraban tía Dalma, Norrington, Elizabeth y Billy, quienes estaban parados en medio del enorme tesoro, esperándolo.

"Unos pasos más y me veré liberado de este calvario femenino, pero…" –pensaba afligido el capitán del "Perla Negra" mientras se acercaba y su vista se mantenía sobre su "Norry". No lo quería admitir, pero en alguna parte de su ser no quería perder a la persona que más le interesaba en todo el mundo.

Cuando por fin logró llegar hasta ellos (no sin haber evadido a algunas mujeres/hombres), la persona causante de su preocupación le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a subir por la montaña de oro y joyas preciosas.

-Y bien, capitán Jack Sparrow ¿Está usted decidido a romper el hechizo? –le preguntó arrogantemente James Norrington con una bien disimulada tristeza.

–Por supuesto, comodoro, en caso contrario no me encontraría aquí –le respondió mientras hacía a un lado la mano ofrecida y "escalaba" solo aquella "montaña de riquezas".

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, tía Dalma? –le reguntó una vez que estubo frente a ella.

–Toma la daga, hazte un corte en el dedo que lleva el anillo, derrama tu sangre sobre la calavera y luego clávale la daga con todas tus fuerzas para destruirla.

– Suena doloroso –hizo un gesto de aprensión-. ¿Y entonces se romperá la maldición?

–No lo sé –la despreocupada pitonisa se encogió de hombros.

–Eso es lo que me gusta de ella –les dijo irónicamente a los otros tres que tenían cara de preocupación–. Siempre está segura de lo que dice…

Y sin perder más tiempo, la capitana Jacky Sparrow tomó la daga de las manos de tía Dalma y se hizo un corte con ella. Acto seguido, derramó unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre el cráneo de Jezabel (el cual no se le escapó el hecho de que ya habían otras gotas de sangre). Luego, lo acomodó en el suelo y se arrodilló con la daga en su mano derecha, dispuesto a clavársela, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, le preguntó intrigado a tía Dalma:

– ¿De quién es esta sangre?

Entonces, la pitonisa miró hacia James y Elizabeth, pero su principal atención se concentró en el oficial.

–Son de la jovencita y del comodoro: ella representa el amor y él el sacrificio, dos cosas que destruirán el odio con el que está hecha ésta maldición. Y tú, como el último hechizado, tienes la capacidad de deshacer el hechizo…

Pero la capitana Sparrow ya no la escuchaba, su atención estaba completamente centrada sobre James Norrington, quien la miraba entre una mezcla de abatimiento y resignación. Entonces se levantó y poco a poco se acercó a él hasta que ambos quedaron tan cerca que casi sus cuerpos se tocaban por sí solos.

– ¿Usted representa el sacrificio? –le preguntó con disimulada burla–. ¿Y de qué demonios se sacrifica?

–Creo que usted puede imaginárselo, capitana–. Le sonrió tristemente.

–Debo confesarle que poseo mucha imaginación, comodoro.

–De eso no tengo duda, capitana… -aquellas palabras apenas pudieron salir de su garganta, el dolor que había comenzado a sentir en su corazón le era ya insoportable.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la pirata se colgó de su cuello y lo besó desesperadamente en la boca. Sorprendido, Norry la abrazó por la cintura, dejándose besar y respondiendo mansamente a sus apasionados besos.

Elizabeth Swann se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida por lo que veía, pero impactada por lo que representaba aquella escena: una dolorosa separación. Y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus hermosos ojos.

Después de aquella muestra de cariño, la atolondrada pirata acercó su seductora boca hacia el oído de James y le confesó con voz temblorosa pero decidida:

-Tú siempre fuiste y serás el único a quien yo he amado de verdad…

–¡Oh! –abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que ella le decía que lo amaba.

Pero, en ese momento, Jacky se marchó, dejándolo solo y desamparado

–Jacky… –la llamó en un susurro a la vez que extendía su mano hacia ella, pero tía Dalma se interpuso y le dijo con cierta dureza e impasibilidad:

–Vaya a vigilar, comodoro, y que nadie interrumpa.

–Pero…

–Sé que duele, lo sé. Pero no hay otra manera, todos estaremos perdidos si esto sigue así… ¡Ahora cumpla con su deber! ¡Sea hombre!

Y así, acicateado y cabizbajo, el comodoro James Norrington comenzó a bajar por la montaña de monedas hacia la batalla, alejándose de la mujer que tanto amaba para dejarla desaparecer hasta sólo convertirse en un hermoso y nostálgico recuerdo en su atribulado corazón.

A todo eso, el jeque Alí Tel Aviv se encontraba desesperado, al ver que sus enemigos ya casi estaban a punto de romper el hechizo y que su disminuido ejército de esqueletos y mujeres estaba perdiendo contra un grupo muy diverso de gente.

El almirante Jacobson, el comodoro Norrington, el capitán Barbossa, el capitán McKinley, los fusileros Murtogg y Mullroy, los piratas Pintel y Ragetti, el doctor Jacobson, el armero Turner, el jefe árabe Yidda, el intelectual Al Sha'ab, el guerrero Kassar, la aristocrática Elizabeth y hasta el pequeño Billy se encontraban luchando contra el ejército del jeque, oponiéndoles una férrea resistencia, defendiendo una circunferencia casi perfecta alrededor del capitán Jack Sparrow hasta que éste lograra realizar el último paso para romper la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera", destruyendo el cráneo de la hechicera Jezabel. Todos luchaban a su manera, a su estilo, pero era Isabel Jacobson quien peleaba nuevamente en contra de Alí Tel Aviv y no lo dejaba avanzar.

– ¡Rápido! ¡Clava la daga con todas tus fuerzas sobre esa cabeza! –le ordenó una inquieta tía Dalma a Saprrow, pues ésta había comenzado a sentir que una presencia maligna y peligrosa había empezado a percibirse en el ambiente.

–Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa –versó la pirata mientras le dirigía una última mirada de despedida a su querido "Norry" y éste también volvía su rostro para hacer lo mismo. Ambos despidiéndose definitivamente de su amor imposible.

Jacky tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder levantar la daga y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no lo quisiera.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Te hiciste eunuco? –comenzó a insultarse a sí mismo para darse ánimos–. ¡Eres el capitán Jack Sparrow y el capitán Jack Sparrow es todo un hombre! (y tengo un montón de mujeres para que lo comprueben…). ¿Acaso te enamoraste de un hombre? ¡Le dijiste que lo amabas! ¡A él! ¡Aaaajjjhhhh! ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez antes de que te arrepientas!".

Y así, medianamente convencida, la pirata trató de clavar la daga en la calavera para terminar con todo de una vez por todas, pero, dicha calavera comenzó a brillar con una luz blanquecina resplandeciente, segando a nuestro/a protagonista.

– ¡Oh no! –exclamó tía Dalma muy alarmada mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraban los demás–. ¡La maldición se ha intensificado! ¡Mira!

Y así era en realidad, al verse amenazado, el espíritu vengativo de Jezabel había incrementado su poder para controlar a sus víctimas, y así, todos (incluyendo al mono), completamente todos los hombres dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la aterrada capitana Sparrow para detenerla y hacerla suya. Parecían un montón de zombis.

–¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Todos quieren abusar de mí!! –exclamó aterrorizado–. ¡¡Si logran atraparme esto va a ser una orgía!! (Que, pensándolo mejor, no me parece tan mala idea…).

-¡Maldición, Jack! ¡Quita ya esa cara de libidinoso y destruye de una vez esa maldita calavera! –le increpó una molesta y preocupada Elizabeth mientras intentaba, junto a el almirante Jacobson, evitar que los demás llegaran hasta nuestro desvergonzado protagonista. Por supuesto que ellas no podían matar a su propia gente, así que utilizaban a las otras "mujeres" y esqueletos para echárselos encima y detenerlos a medias. Pero por más hábil que fuera Isabel, u obstinada como Elizabeth, nada pudieron hacer una vez que se vieron superadas en número por las personas que ellas conocían y no tenían ninguna intención de hacerles daño, poco a poco, éstos comenzaron a acercarse a la capitana del "Perla Negra".

-¡Norry! ¡Will! ¡Doc! ¡Billy! (me sorprendiste) ¿Acaso no pueden controlarse? –les dijo Jack bastante alarmado al verlos aproximarse con desleales intenciones.

Pero, en determinado momento, cuando más cerca estaban de ella, todos comenzaron a pelearse entre sí por el "honor" de llegar primeros hasta su amada pirata. Los puñetazos y espadazos no se hicieron esperar entre todos ellos, peligrando así sus vidas.

Jack veía todo aquello con bastante desconcierto, acompañando cada golpe que se daban con una mueca graciosa y diferente.

–Me dan lástima, parecen animales en celo… Van a terminar matándose entre todos. Creo que éste es el momento oportuno para actuar…

Y así, completamente resuelto, volvió a levantar la daga entre sus manos y se dispuso a clavarla en el cráneo maldito de la hechicera, pero, en cierto momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de su querido Norry y no pudo completar su plan.

James, quien era el único que no estaba peleando contra los demás, se encontraba parado, mirándola detenidamente, como rogándole que no lo abandonara. Era una imagen demasiado triste como para ignorarla.

"¡Si destruyo la maldición lo perderé para siempre! –pensó desesperada la capitana sin darse cuenta de que también había caído completamente bajo el poder de la maldición–. ¡No! ¡Me niego a abandonarlo! ¡No destruiré el hechizo! ¡Voy a quedarme con él!"

Ya estaba a punto de lanzar el cuchillo lejos de ella cuando notó horrorizada que Nefud Yidda se había colocado detrás del distraído oficial y se disponía a cortarle la cabeza con un machete.

-¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOOO!! –gritó la capitana Sparrow a la vez que hacía lo único que podía hacer para salvarlo: deshacer la maldición.

Y así, de un solo y rápido golpe, la capitana jacky Sparrow, incrustó la daga en la calavera, atravesándola. De repente, se escuchó un grito aterrador y el cráneo explotó en mil pedazos, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y una oscura nube de polvo cubrió velozmente todo a su paso, sumiendo a todos en una profunda oscuridad.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Por fin llegué al capítulo en donde se rompe la maldición! ¿Qué habrá pasado con el hechizo? ¿Y con Jack? ¿Volvió a ser hombre o seguirá siendo una mujer? ¿Qué sucedió con los demás? ¿Norry realmente estaba enamorado de Jacky? ¡Obviamente que todas estas preguntas les serán respondidas en el esperado Epílogo! Espero que este casi último capi les haya gustado. Ahora, vamos a mis contestaciones para ustedes:**

**Mi querida Leo Black Le-fay: ¡Joh joh joh! ¿Soy mala, verdad? Pero te prometo que en el Epílogo habrá un beso de esos que tanto quieres. Promesa. Me has dado una idea, y voy a proponérla en el Epílogo.**

**Mi querida Hikary Kimura: No hay problem con los reviews, vos tranqui, ¿sí? Espero que te estés poniendo al día, ¡y que hayás pasado una lindas vacas!**

**Mi querida Pisom: Una preguntilla… ¿cómo deseas ver a esa parejita? . Ahora todo a llegado a su verdadero fin… ¿pero qué habrá pasado con Jack?**

**Mi querida CeledrianMoon: Por causa de la maldición, Jacky casi renuncia a romper la maldición por querer quedarse con Norry… Todas las preguntas que hiciste te serán rebeladas en el Epílogo.**

**Mi querida Harisha: ¡Oh sí! ¡Billy es realmente adorable! ¡Pero también el pobre chico había caído en la maldición! Y por supuesto, la relación entre Jacky y Norry se decidirá en el siguiente y último capítulo.**

**Mi querida Ana sparrow-sparrmaria: ¡Bonito nombre! Como ya ves, esta historia ya está terminando… ¡Pronto leeré la tuya! ¡Hurra! .**

**Mi querida p-chan: ¡Hola chica, tanto tiempo sin saber de vos! ¡Me alegra que sigás leyendo esta alocada historia! Muchísimias gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo mucho que las valoro… Y lo de Jacy y Norry… ¡en el Epílogo lo sabrás! **

**Mi querida Reli: En éste capítulo se despidieron varias veces… ¡se notaba que no querían hacerlo realmente! Pero…, las fuerzas del destino pudieron más. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Cualquier cosa que quierás saber sobre la vida de Isabel y su tío, preguntáme. ¡Bye!**

**Mi querida aLdI: ¿Realmente Jacky quiere a Norry? Esa es una apuesta muy difícil de hacer… supongo que sabremos la verdad en el próximo fics. ¡Billy es el héroe de esta historia! ¡No existen palabras para describirlo! ¿No? ¡El dulce de leche y el chocolate son lo mejor que existe! .**

**Mi querida Isa Luna: En éste capítulo la relación entre Jacky y Norry ha quedado en "veremos" en el Epílogo… ¿Se quedarán juntos o no? ¡Billy es el mejor!**

**Mi querida Isa.Leonhart: No soy de hacer escenas enternecedoras o románticas…, no me salen, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo…, jeh. No pude darte la alegría de hacer sangrar más a Isabel, pero por lo menos logró impedir que el jeque lo asesinara. ¿Habrá vuelto totalmente a la normalidad el pobre de Will? Eso ya lo verás en el próximo y último capítulo!**

**Mi querida Beatriz gpe: A mí siempre me han gustado los videos juegos, desde pequeña! Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo! Bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas, soy del signo de Sagitario y nací el 28 de Noviembre. Lo de mi edad… tengo más de 20 años. Espero que no te hayás sorprendido demasiado con mi edad, pero quiero que sepas que yo me llevo muy bien con cualquier edad. ¡Soy tan madura e inmadura a la vez! Jah jah jah! Lo que sentís…, bueno eso es propio de tu edad, lo que pasa es que recién estás descubriendo a la persona que serás en el futuro… Vos tranqui, que todo pasa y al final queda en el pasado. ¡Gracias por considerarme tu amiga! ¡Y quiero que sepas que aquí tenés a una amiga que siempre te escuchará!**

**¡Hoy se ha celebrado el cumpleaños Nº 213 de mi ciudad! Hubo vuelos de bautismo en avioneta por toda la ciudad (la cual yo participé como pasajera como tantos otros que pagan para abordar), desfiles, la procesión de San Ramón Nonato, ferias, vendedores ambulantes en las dos plazas, una gran misa por el santo patrono de la ciudad, festivales, y los espectaculares fuegos artificiales en cuanto se hizo la noche. Pasee con mis padres por la plaza y compramos un par de ricas tartas de frutas. Yo me compre aros y otras chucherías. Mucha gente de todos lados viene a este festejo. ¡Y también se canta el feliz cumpleaños a la ciudad!**

**He aquí alguna información de mi ciudad por si les interesa saber:**

**San Ramón de la Nueva Orán****, también conocida como ****Orán****, es la ciudad cabecera del ****Departamento Orán****, en el norte de la provincia argentina de ****Salta****, la segunda más poblada luego de la ciudad capital (****Salta****). Fue fundada el día de ****San Ramón Nonato****, el ****31 de agosto**** de ****1794**** por ****Ramón García de León y Pizarro****, nacido en la ciudad ****argelina**** de ****Orán**** en ****1729****. Se dice de ella, que ha sido la última fundada por los españoles en América. Ubicada a pocos kilómetros en la frontera con Bolivia.**

**¡Cierto! Las que quieran que las incluya en los agradecimientos, pueden escribirme antes de publicar el epílogo.**

**Bueno, las espero en el capítulo final de ésta historia, el Epílogo.**

**¡Las quiero muchísimo!**

**¡Sayounara bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	67. Epilogo

**_Nota importante: el tema musical de los créditos finales es -Todo Lo Que Hago Lo Hago Por Tí-, cantada en castellano por Adrian Barilari o, en su defecto, por Bryan Adams : )_**

**Epílogo**

Cuando la oscura nube de polvo se disipó, por fin comenzó a verse todo el lugar con mayor nitidez. Elizabeth, tía Dalma e Isabel Jacobson eran las únicas que habían quedado "en pie" luego de semejante desastre. Notaron asombradas que parte de la pared de la caverna se había derrumbado, dándole paso a la brisa del mar y a la luz del sol desde el enorme hueco que se había formado.

El aire siniestro que siempre había invadido a la "Isla del Cuello Torcido" durante décadas, había desaparecido para siempre junto a la terrible "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera".

El jeque Alí Tel Aviv y su pequeño ejército de esqueletos se habían convertido en arena apenas el cráneo fue destruido, y sus concubinas se habían convertido en hombres antes de que éstos también se volvieran arena, ya que el tiempo que habían pasado convertidos en mujeres, había excedido sus expectativas de vida.

Todos los hombres que habían caído bajo el hechizo de la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera" (Jack y compañía), perdieron momentáneamente el conocimiento y algunos fueron cubiertos por los escombros que habían caído por el derrumbe de la caverna, pero ninguno quedó herido de gravedad.

-¿Ya todo habrá terminado…? -exclamó George con un suspiro al tiempo que se sentaba pesadamente en el suelo, por fin podría descansar después de tantos problemas, sin darse cuenta de que se había puesto en evidencia durante la última parte de la batalla al no aparentar haber caído bajo el poder de la maldición.

Tía Dalma se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la brecha que se había abierto en la montaña para echar un vistazo. Desde allí se podía observar un hermoso paisaje marítimo; el mar, la playa, la vegetación tropical, el cielo azul…

-El día está maravilloso… -dijo mientras aspiraba el aire puro del mar para luego mirar hacia el almirante y le respondió:

-Espero con todas mis fuerzas que así sea, almirante. No quisiera tener que volver a enfrentarme otra vez a una situación semejante.

-Creo que nadie lo quisiera –apuntó George-. ¿Cómo sabremos que la maldición se ha roto?

-Lo sabremos si _ustedes_ ya no están interesados por "Jacky Sparrow"… -le replicó mordazmente mientras la miraba detenidamente.

Viéndose acosado con aquella desagradable insinuación, Jacobson, fastidiado, decidió no hablar más y se levantó para buscar de una vez por todas a sus seres queridos que seguramente se encontraban desvanecidos por allí.

Tía Dalma no lo perdió de vista, observándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa y sagaz.

Mientras tanto, un poco más allá, la joven Elizabeth Swann ya se había levantado del suelo quitándose de encima algunos restos del derrumbe sacudiéndose un tanto sus ropas, hasta que de pronto, se acordó de en dónde estaba y qué debería estar haciendo en ese momento: buscando a su prometido.

-¡¡Will!! –llamó mirando desesperada hacia todos lados, buscándolo, pero sólo podía ver escombros caídos por todas partes. Por suerte, ninguna piedra era lo suficientemente grande como para matar a nadie, solamente eran un montón de guijarros no más grandes que un puño.

-¡Will, Will! –repitió afligida mientras comenzaba a revolver todos aquellos cascotes en busca de su novio.

Desagradable fue la sorpresa de la muchacha cuando, en vez de Will, se encontró con el despreciable Henry McKinley bajo unos escombros.

-Que hermoso ángel ven mis ojos… -la piropeó atrevidamente en cuanto la vio.

-¡Uf¡Vete al diablo! –le replicó fastidiada mientras volvía a colocarle una roca en la cara para callarlo.

Siguió caminando a través de los escombros pisando de tanto en tanto a algunos de sus compañeros, hasta que, de repente, escuchó un "¡Ay!" muy conocido por ella.

-¿Will? –inquirió vacilante mientras miraba hacia abajo-. ¿Eres tú?

-¡Sí¡Saca tu mano de mi pie y ayúdame a salir de aquí! –pidió apremiante el mencionado muchacho.

Rápidamente, la joven retiró el pie de la mano que estaba pisando y comenzó a retirar todos los fragmentos de rocas que habían caído sobre su novio hasta que por fin pudo liberarlo de su momentánea prisión.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Will? –le preguntó Elizabeth mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-… Siento como si mi mente volviera a ser totalmente mía después de tanto tiempo… -respondió el muchacho mientras se incorporaba a medias y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndola muy fresca, liberada.

-¡Oh, Will¡Cuanto me alegro que ya estés bien! –exclamó la chica llena de alegría mientras lo abrazaba alborozada comprendiendo que al fin, ya todo había terminado.

El joven herrero también la abrazó, contento de tenerla otra vez a su lado y recordar lo mucho que la amaba.

-Elizabeth… -murmuró mientras escondía su rostro en los largos y ondeados cabellos castaños claro de la joven-. Otra vez puedo sentirte, pensar en ti, amarte… ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

-¡Y yo también te he extrañado como no tienes idea¡Todo ha sido terrible sin ti! –le confesó con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

Entonces, Will tomó entre sus manos las hermosas mejillas de la joven y la observó largamente, como si quisiera atesorar su rostro entre los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida y no olvidarlo jamás. Lentamente aproximó sus labios a los de ella y los besó tiernamente.

-¡Diablos! –exclamó de pronto el muchacho, apartando su rostro del de ella, como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó extrañada.

-¡Besé a Jack¡Puuaaajjjjh! –la cara de asco que puso el pobre muchacho no tuvo otro efecto en Elizabeth más que el de ponerse a reír con todas sus fuerzas.

Al verla burlarse así de su desgracia, el ceñudo muchacho se cruzó de brazos muy molesto.

Mientras tanto, todos los otros aventureros habían comenzado a despertarse de sus desmayos y también de los efectos del hechizo, y los que habían besado al capitán Jack Sparrow a lo largo de toda aquella alocada aventura, comenzaron a sentirse avergonzados y asqueados por ello.

-¡Qué repugnancia! –se quejaba el capitán Hector Barbossa mientras escupía con asco al suelo-. No puedo creer que yo haya besado ese estúpido…

Y recibió en brazos a su monito mascota, bautizado con el nombre de "Jack", lo que lo tranquilizó un poco.

El capitán Henry McKinley no se encontraba tan traumatizado como Barbossa, pues como era un hombre mucho más pervertido que Jack Sparrow, no le hacía gran cosa el haber querido abusar de él cuando era ella cuando se encontraron en el _Cazador de Doncellas_.

La expresión de consternación en los rostros de los árabes Nefud Yidda, Al Sha'ab y Kassar era más que obvia, pues ellos nunca habían conocido la verdadera identidad de Jack Sparrow, ya que solamente habían conocido a una mujer pirata que ahora les parecía como venida de un largo y pesado sueño del que ellos recién habían despertado.

-Cosas raras pasaron últimamente¿no es así, compañero? –preguntó Murtogg a Mullroy mientras se incorporaban y se sacudían el polvo de sus uniformes.

-De eso no me cabe ninguna duda, compañero…

Ragetti, quien aún andaba buscando su extraviado ojo de madera entre las rocas, se topó sin querer con su compañero de pillaje, pisándole la cabeza justo al mismo tiempo que encontraba el dichoso ojo.

-¡¡Voy a matarte!! –exclamó Pintel furioso mientras se levantaba de entre las rocas y lo tomaba del cuello para ahorcarlo, haciéndole soltar nuevamente el ojo.

Un poco más allá, Isabel logró encontrar a su querido tío.

-¡Tío¿Estás bien? –le preguntaba mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y a acomodarse sus estropeados anteojos de repuesto que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, ya que los otros se le habían perdido.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, estoy algo mareado, un tanto golpeado, pero todo está bien, mi querido Jacob. Siento como si me hubiera despertado de un sueño muy extraño… -le contestó sonriente mientras se sujetaba a su hombro.

Sonriéndole también, al ver que ya todo estaba bien, la joven disfrazada de hombre oteó a su alrededor buscando a la otra persona que también le preocupaba.

-¿En dónde estará James?

-Aquí estoy… -respondió más allá el aludido, quien permanecía sentado en el suelo junto a un sonriente Billy, justo al lado del cuantioso tesoro árabe-. Los dos nos encontramos en buenas condiciones, exceptuando algunos golpes, claro.

Si decir nada más, el comodoro Norrington comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a la única persona que aún no había hecho su aparición, la única persona que ansiaba ver, de una manera u otra, para sentirse completamente liberado de su sentimiento de desesperación.

Como sintiendo aquella ansiedad, cada uno de nuestros personajes se quedaron en completo silencio, esperando a que el estrafalario capitán Jack Sparrow hiciera su aparición, pues este, ya no se encontraba en el lugar en donde había estado cuando destruyó la calavera, había desaparecido. ¿En dónde diablos estaría ahora¿Por qué se hacía esperar¿Acaso le había ocurrido una desgracia¿Seguía convertido en mujer y no quería mostrarse por temor a ser ridiculizado por todos ellos?

Por un momento, creyeron escuchar algo.

-¡Mmmfh¡Mmmmnnnn!

Sí. Definitivamente habían escuchado algo y lo habían vuelto a escuchar¿pero de dónde provenía? Entonces, todos comenzaron a mirar a sus alrededor, buscando.

-¡¡Mmmmnnnfffh!! –Y de repente, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, la persona buscada emergió de entre la montaña de monedas de oro, un tanto asfixiado y desesperado.

-A esto le llamo "estar sepultado en la riqueza…" –bromeó nuestro querido protagonista mientras salía de su momentánea "sepultura" y escupía algunas monedas de oro y se guardaba unas tantas entre sus ajadas ropas. Mientras lo hacía, se quedó tieso al notar la manera extraña con que lo miraban los demás: con los ojos y la boca enormemente abiertos por el desconcierto.

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso vieron a un fantasma?

-J-Jack… ¿eres tú realmente? –Elizabeth apenas pudo preguntar, pues se encontraba tan pasmada como los demás.

-¡Pues claro que soy yo¡El único e inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow! –exclamó orgullosamente mientras extendía los brazos muy a su manera. Pero enseguida los bajó, inclinó un tanto la cabeza, enarcó las cejas y preguntó:

-¿Acaso se golpearon la cabeza o qué?

-¡E-eres un hombre! –exclamó al fin la chica.

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin el capitán Jack Sparrow dejaba de lado a la mujer para convertirse otra vez en un hombre. Por fin, el Jack Sparrow que todos habían conocido anteriormente, volvía a ser quien realmente era.

-Pues claro que lo soy, y desde que nací –le replicó tranquilamente mientras bajaba por la montaña de monedas y se aproximaba balanceándose hasta la sorprendida joven. Una vez que estuvo frente a la chica, acercó su rostro al de ella y le propuso con un tono más que insinuante:

-¿Tienes alguna duda de ello o te hago una demostración?

-No, gracias, Jack, con esto es suficiente –le replicó muy molesta la joven mientras fruncía el entrecejo y hacía una mueca de desprecio para luego apartarse de él.

-Veo que volviste a ser el mismo, Jack –le dijo Will Turner-. Hasta puedo llegar a asegurar que me da gusto verte de nuevo así como estás.

-¡Pero si me viste todo este tiempo, muchacho! –exclamó mientras le colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros para abrazarlo-. La diferencia es que yo tenía aquel exuberante físico femenino (que voy a extrañar, por cierto, sobre todo los suaves pechos), y que todo el mundo moría por mí (literal y figuradamente).

Mientras hablaba, nuestro recuperado y viril capitán del _Perla Negra_ comenzó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a todos los demás para analizar sus reacciones. Notó que todos se le habían quedado mirando como unos estúpidos, especialmente Nefud Yidda y sus hombres.

-¡M-me que-quería casar con un hombre! –exclamó escandalizado el pobre líder árabe.

-¡Y con qué hombre! –replicó Jack con elocuencia.

En eso, se acercó el doctor para saludarlo tranquilamente.

-Un gusto conocerlo tal y como es usted realmente, señor Sparrow –dijo estrechándole agradablemente la mano a un extrañado pirata-. No sabe lo mucho que me alegra haberme liberado de ese hechizo tan agradable y desagradable a la vez.

-N-no hay de qué… Me da gusto ver que ya no esté poseído, doctor. –Nunca lo admitiría realmente, pero Jack sentía un gran respeto por aquel hombre tan sabio pero poseedor de un humor tan particular a la vez.

-¡¡Jack¡¡Que un mal rayo te parta, anguila inmunda!! –lo insultó el capitán Barbossa mientras se acercaba a nuestro protagonista y lo tomaba por la chaqueta-. ¡¡Hiciste que te besara!!

-Pero debes admitir que te gustó, además, tú solito fuiste el que me besó dos veces –le replicó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Voy a hacerte pedazos! –ya estaba por desenfundar su espada cuando Pintel y Ragetti lograron separar a los capitanes antes de que se pelearan.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Isabel estaba realmente sorprendida al conocer al verdadero Jack Sparrow. Cuando él era mujer, tenía de por sí una personalidad muy atrayente, pero ahora que era un hombre, aquella personalidad la tenía literalmente fascinada. Pero todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando se fijó en su amigo James Norrington, esperando que el amor que éste había sentido por la versión femenina de Jack Sparrow hubiese sido solo a causa de la "Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera" y no un sentimiento de amor verdadero. Si fuera esto último, sabía que James sufriría muchísimo con el cambio que había tenido su "amada".

Entonces, el mencionado comodoro se levantó del suelo en completo silencio, un tanto confundido por lo que había sucedido, demorando unos segundos en poner en orden sus pensamientos, y para cuando logró reacomodarlos, dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba el capitán Jack Sparrow y se dio cuenta que aquella mujer a quien tanto había amado desde la primera vez que la había visto, había desaparecido para siempre.

El haber sido rechazado por Elizabeth y el haber perdido ahora a Jacky, era mucho más de lo que su atribulado corazón podía soportar. Así, James sintió cómo se le quebraba el alma en mil pedazos al comprender finalmente, que amaba a Jacky Sparrow.

Sin siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención, el capitán Sparrow sugirió:

-Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a nuestros navíos y llevarnos este espectacular tesoro…

Pero justo cuando Nefud Yidda y el almirante Jacobson estaban a punto de protestar sobre quién tenía derecho a apropiarse del tesoro, tía Dalma intervino.

-No creo que sea prudente, Jack, este tesoro carga sobre sí demasiadas desgracias. Ya has tenido problemas con un sólo anillo y no quisiera imaginarme qué otras dificultades podrías acarrearte llevándote otras cosas… -se volvió hacia los otros-. Y lo mismo les digo a ustedes, caballeros.

Ellos la miraron un tanto desconcertados, pero sabían muy bien que ella podría tener toda la razón respecto a eso, por lo que decidieron no insistir más sobre aquel asunto y dejarlo, lamentablemente, en el olvido y en la caverna.

Entonces, el capitán Jack Sparrow declaró, con su habitual elocuencia, que ya iba siendo hora de retirarse de aquel lugar tan tenebroso, pues si no iban a llevarse el tesoro, de nada valía que siguieran quedándose allí. Pero justo en el momento en que dirigió su pie hacia la salida, alguien lo detuvo.

-No tan rápido, capitán Jack Sparrow –lo amenazó el almirante Jacobson mientras lo apuntaba con su mosquete-. Recuerde que usted y yo tenemos un trato: Yo cumplí con mi parte ayudándolo a romper el hechizo, ahora usted debe cumplir con su parte dejando su vida en mis manos.

Jack se paró en seco al escuchar aquello, claro que se acordaba del trato y se arrepentía completamente de haber actuado como un imbécil sentimental, pero la cosa ya estaba hecha, así que lentamente se dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a Jacobson, decidido a no cumplir con su palabra.

-¿En serio hice esa promesa? Le recuerdo que yo estaba bajo los efectos de una droga e idiotizado por la maldición, no me parece justo que se haya aprovechado de un pequeño momento de debilidad sentimental que tuve. Si yo hubiera estado en mis cabales, jamás hubiera hecho un trato así.

-A menos que estuvieras mintiendo… -agregó Will con cierto rencor.

-¡Shit¡Cállate, muchacho! –lo reprendió el pirata por su impertinencia.

James, quien se encontraba escuchando con suma atención aquella conversación, sintió que el corazón se le rompía aun más al ver confirmadas sus sospechas: Jacky jamás lo había amado.

Elizabeth lo observaba con atención y vio cómo bajaba la cabeza para ocultar su dolor.

-No me salga con estupideces, capitán Sparrow, cumpla con su palabra de caballero y déjese asesinar por mi mano. –A Isabel comenzó a temblarle el pulso¡por fin iba a vengar a su familia matando al único pirata que quedaba por encontrar!

Jack tragó saliva al ver su vida amenazada, Will y Elizabeth deseaban ayudarlo, pero entrometerse con un hombre tan peligroso y poderoso como el almirante, era algo muy arriesgado. Pero, otra persona fue quien ayudó a nuestro atolondrado pirata, alguien que nadie esperaba que lo hiciera: el capitán Hector Barbossa, quien ya había previsto algo así.

-Con su permiso, almirante, no creo que eso pueda ser posible –lo amenazó mientras lo apuntaba con el mosquete.

Jacobson lo miró incrédulo y luego soltó una irónica carcajada.

-¡Qué iluso es usted, capitán¡Realmente no creo que usted tenga siquiera la velocidad ni la fuerza como para tener una mínima chance de derrotarme!

-No. Yo solo no, pero sí si estoy acompañado –replicó sonriente para luego dar un fuerte silbido que retumbó por todo el lugar, y entonces, para el asombro de todos, un buen número de piratas armados con alfanjes y arcabuces comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados rodeando a los militares y dispuestos a atacarlos al más mínimo movimiento.

-Mi tripulación está dispuesta a acabar con todos ustedes si no deja ir a Jack.

El almirante George Jacobson cambió de expresión al comprender que aquel sucio pirata hablaba en serio. Aunque Isabel sabía que ella misma podría enfrentarse a todos ellos, sabía también que James, debido a su mal estado físico y sentimental, y su tío no podrían hacerlo y correrían el riesgo de perecer, así que, muy a su pesar, decidió dejar ir a su presa.

-La suerte lo acompaña esta vez, capitán Jack Sparrow –le dijo mientras bajaba el arma-, pero confío que la próxima vez que nos veamos no sea así.

-Y yo espero que para entonces sea usted más simpático –replicó el atolondrado pirata y se unía a sus compañeros bajo la helada mirada del almirante.

-Muchas gracias, viejo, te debo una –le dijo Jack a Barbossa mientras le colocaba confianzudamente su brazo sobre los hombros.

-Jack… -comenzó a decir el aludido mientras se quitaba de encima el brazo de su odiado colega-, ni siquiera pienses por un segundo que lo hice por ti. Por mí fuera, te dejaría en manos de éste tipo, pero… -miró a tía Dalma con cierto temor-. Digamos…, que se lo debía alguien.

La pitonisa sonrió maliciosamente, recordando el momento en que le había advertido al pirata de que ayudara a Jack en todo si no quería que le arrebatara la vida que ella misma le había concedido.

Pero nadie le había dicho que conservara la vida de sus enemigos…

-Ya que estamos, creo que podemos acabar con estos caballeros ahora mismo y quitarnos sus molestas presencias de una buena vez –propuso el malvado pirata mientras apuntaba directamente a la cara del almirante.

Todos sus hombres comenzaron a expresar su indiscutible apoyo a la idea de su capitán Hector Barbossa y comenzaron a apuntar con sus armas a sus enemigos, dispuestos a asesinarlos, pero Will y Elizabeth no estaban para nada de acuerdo con la matanza.

Nuestros conocidos fusileros estaban muertos de miedo, así que soltaron sus armas y levantaron las manos rindiéndose, James, a pesar de mantenerse alerta, aún no lograba reordenar sus sentimientos como para ofrecer alguna clase de resistencia, pero el almirante Jacobson no tenía intenciones de dejar su vida a manos de la gente que más detestaba en el mundo.

Pero justo en el momento en que el malvado capitán Barbossa estaba a punto de dar la orden para que los liquiden, un nervioso capitán Sparrow se interpuso entre sus compañeros y los oficiales.

-¡Un momento, caballeros!

-¡Pfffh¿Qué demonios quieres? –bufó fastidiado su compañero-. Quítate de en medio si no quieres morir son ellos.

-Escucha, Barbossa…, perdón, digo, capitán Barbossa, no me parece que sea prudente asesinar a estos finos caballeros, por el momento…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira, si asesinas al odioso almirante "Terror de las siete lagunas o algo así", tendremos la desgracia de ser perseguidos por toda la armada real de Inglaterra y no creo que podamos hacerle frente aun… ¿sabe? –decía mientras caminaba alrededor del almirante para luego dirigirse hacia el consternado comodoro Norrington, mirándolo detenidamente antes de seguir con su monólogo:

-Y el comodoro Norrington… Me parece injusto asesinarlo después de todo lo que hizo por mí cuando yo era una dulce y tierna mujer. Me salvó la vida en reiteradas oportunidades y creo que es hora de corresponderle, por esta vez… ¿No está de acuerdo, capitán Barbossa? –se volvió hacia su compañero y le colocó el dedo índice en su pecho-. Realmente no sería de caballeros acabar con ellos ahora, mejor esperemos a que sea en un verdadero enfrentamiento¿no le parece? Nosotros no somos ningunos cobardes…

No queriendo escuchar por mucho más tiempo los razonamientos de su odiado colega y sabiendo que tenía toda la razón, Hector Barbossa dio un suspiro de resignación y dijo mientras guardaba su mosquete:

-Eso es justo lo que más odio de ti… Está bien, Jack, como tú quieras, pero la próxima vez no habrá más concesiones¿entendido?

-Perfectamente entendido –sonrió.

Elizabeth, Will, Christian, Billy, Murtogg y Mullroy suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Bueno, damas y caballeros¡Es hora de marcharnos de este apestoso lugar! –ordenó el capitán Barbossa mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la cueva seguido por los demás piratas.

Pero antes de que Jack también se marchara, éste se dirigió nuevamente al conmovido comodoro Norrington para despedirse definitivamente de él.

-Comodoro –le llamó la atención y éste lo miró detenidamente-, lo nuestro jamás hubiera funcionado, cómo lo siento –le sonrió burlonamente mientras James daba un paso hacia atrás, asqueado por su hedor.

-Pero quiero que sepa –agregó con frescura-, que usted siempre fue mi favorito, en serio.

Pero, cuando Norrington estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo, Jack cambió de expresión y se puso serio.

-En serio, comodoro, muchas gracias por todo. Usted fue un excelente compañero y amigo durante todo este tiempo¿sabe? Lástima que tengamos que volver a ser enemigos–Y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de una buena vez y dejar atrás aquel capítulo tan bizarro de lo que era el libro su vida.

-¡Capitán Jack Sparrow! –lo llamó entonces la imperiosa voz del comodoro James Norrington-. ¡Espere un momento!

Jack no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharlo hablar con ese tono, y en el momento en que se volvió para mirarlo, supo en ese momento, que no sentía absolutamente nada por él, y eso lo tranquilizó como no tenía idea.

Entonces, Norrington caminó hasta donde se encontraba el susodicho pirata, lo miró en silencio por algunos momentos y le dijo con desprecio:

-Un momento, capitán Jack Sparrow, no crea que esta humillación va a quedar así.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y el aludido tragó saliva.

-¿Usted dice "humillación" comodoro? Yo más bien lo vi como una diversión¿acaso no le gustó?

-¡En absoluto¿Recuerda usted lo que dije la primera vez que supe que me había engañado?

-Este… ¿lo de ahorcarme con sus propias manos?

-Exacto. Y juro por mi honor, que llegará ese día.

-Si eso lo hace feliz… -replicó el pirata mientras se volvía y emprendía nuevamente la retirada-. Creo que mejor me hubiera quedado como mujer…

Y mientras caminaba muy a su estilo, se topó con Billy, quien aún no lograba entender lo que le había pasado a la hermosa mujer pirata.

-Ven conmigo, pequeño grumetillo –le dijo sonriente mientras le tendía la mano, pero grande fue su desconcierto cuando el chico se negó y se fue corriendo hacia el sorprendido comodoro Norrington.

Perplejo, Jack se le quedó mirando un tanto herido por su accionar.

-Creo que el muchacho ya ha elegido con quién quedarse, capitán Sparrow –dijo James-, y creo que fue una buena elección. Con el almirante Jacobson detrás de usted, no creo que sea seguro que esté a su lado. Además, el chico conoció a la capitana Jacky, no a un sucio pirata como usted.

Jack frunció el entrecejo al escuchar todo eso, pero luego, mediante señas, le hizo entender a Billy que si las cosas no iban bien con Norrington, podría buscarlo en isla "Tortuga" para embarcarse con él y ser un pirata.

Mientras por fin todos se marchaban de allí, la pitonisa pateó algo pequeño y se sorprendió al ver lo que era.

-El hechizo se ha roto para siempre –murmuró para sí tía Dalma mientras tomaba el anillo del suelo y lo miraba detenidamente-. Ya nunca jamás ningún hombre volverá a sufrir por ponerse esta cosa.

Y lo lanzó despreocupadamente hacia atrás, cayendo el anillo sobre una pila de escombros.

-Por fin todo ha vuelto a la normalidad -comentó tranquilamente Elizabeth mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Eso espero… -replicó Will un tanto dubitativo mientras la ayudaba a caminar, pensando que quizás, Jack Sparrow les depararía en el futuro aún más sorpresas desagradables.

Al ver que James no iba con ellos y se quedaba parado en donde estaba, Isabel trató de volver con él, pero su tío la detuvo tomándola por el brazo. La mujer estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero una silenciosa negativa de Christian le hizo entender que era mejor dejarlo solo.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Isabel decidió obedecer a su tío y se fue con él y Billy hacia la playa junto con los demás.

Momentos después, al ver que ya nadie se encontraba en la cueva, el comodoro James Norrington se había acercado al lugar en donde tía Dalma había tirado el anillo y lo sacó de allí para luego contemplarlo largamente en la palma de su mano, en absoluto silencio. A continuación, después de soltar un doloroso suspiro, cerró su puño y lo llevó a su pecho, inclinando la cabeza con profunda tristeza.

-Adiós, mi amada pirata... –murmuró con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Y limpiando con su manga las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras guardaba el anillo en el bolsillo de la casaca, echó los hombros y la cabeza hacia atrás e infló su pecho, tratando de rehacerse a sí mismo para luego marchar detrás de los demás como el altanero comodoro James Norrington.

Ya en la playa y frente a las naves, todos tomaron rumbos diferentes luego de haber estado tanto tiempo juntos: Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Billy, George Jacobson y su tío se habían embarcado en la nave que comandaba el comodoro Norrington para tomar rumbo hacia "Port Royal", en cambio, tía Dalma, Beatriz, McKinley, Nefud Yidda y sus hombres se habían quedado en el _Perla Negra_ para marchar junto al capitán Jack Sparrow hacia "Tortuga".

Mientras uno de sus oficiales de alto grado comandaba el timón, James se había quedado en cubierta para observar el ocaso y pensar en lo que había perdido, en ese momento, Isabel se acercó para hablarle.

-¿Estarás bien? –le preguntó preocupada mientras se afirmaba a la balaustrada.

Él ni siquiera la miró, siguió observando aquel hermoso resplandor anaranjado sobre el horizonte marítimo.

-Lo estaré cuando acepte la idea de que no volveré a ver nunca más a Jacky… -respondió con tristeza.

A todo eso, a bordo el _Perla Negra_, toda la tripulación vitoreó al ver a su capitán convertido finalmente en un hombre y lo recibieron alegremente.

-Es un honor tenerlo de regreso, capitán Jack Sparrow –le dijo una sonriente Ana María mientras le entregaba sus armas y su sombrero, al que Jack había creído perdido en el mar Mediterráneo.

Extrañado, se colocó nuevamente sus queridas pertenencias y preguntó a la joven cómo habían podido recuperar sus cosas.

-El comodoro Norrington nos las entregó antes de la batalla –respondió la muchacha morena-. Dijo que había podido rescatar su sombrero antes de que éste cayera al mar… -Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-. También dijo que le hubiera gustado mucho entregárselas en persona si usted hubiera seguido siendo una mujer, pero como sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, pues, que se lo entregaba como despedida.

-Pues, que amable de su parte… -comentó el pirata un tanto pensativo, pero al darse cuenta de que toda su tripulación lo estaba observando detenidamente, cambió rápidamente su actitud y comenzó a dar órdenes para que lo dejaran en paz.

-¡Qué hacen aquí¡A sus puestos¡A trabajar¡Leven el ancla¡Suban las velas!

Sobresaltados, todos los piratas dieron un respingo y se pusieron inmediatamente a trabajar, incluyendo a Cotton y su loro.

-Llévenme al horizonte… -murmuró su alocado capitán mientras le echaba un vistazo a su brújula y corregía el rumbo con el timón.

-Me alegra que no te hayas puesto sentimental por ese sujeto, Jack –le dijo Barbossa mientras se acercaba a él.

-Es que realmente no sentía nada por él –le respondió mientras volvía a observar su brújula para luego volver a mirar hacia el horizonte marítimo-. No soy un eunuco y eso me alivia, pero si hubiera seguido siendo una mujer, estoy seguro de que lo hubiera manipulado a mi antojo.

-Me lo figuro... –Barbossa se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero escuchó lo que Sparrow le dijo a continuación:

-¡Ah! Y gracias por devolverme mi _Perla Negra_, Barbossa, no lo esperaba de ti.

-¡Oh! No es nada. Solamente cumplí con una promesa… -y luego pensó maliciosamente mientras se marchaba:

"Confíate todo lo que quieras, Jack, pero en "Tortuga" te robaré el _Perla Negra_, jeh jeh jeh"

Pero Jack Sparrow también tenía sus propios pensamientos perversos respecto al capitán Hector Barbossa:

" No soy un estúpido, voy a dejarte abandonado en "Tortuga" en cuanto lleguemos… Jeh jeh jeh"

Después, justo cuando nuestro protagonista estaba a punto de ponerse a cantar, la hermosa Beatriz Greenbille se acercó a él y lo rodeó por atrás con sus brazos.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow… -lo saludó provocativamente-¿se acuerda cuando le dije que lo buscaría cuando rompiera la maldición?

-¿Cómo podría olvidar eso? –le respondió un sonriente capitán.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo –le replicó soltándolo y borrándole la sonrisa del rostro-, me iré con Nefud Yidda a sus tierras. Él acaba de proponerme matrimonio y yo acepté.

El pirata la observó bastante sorprendido por la inesperada noticia y luego dirigió su vista hacia el apuesto árabe, quien permanecía parado a su lado seriamente ruborizado. Éste, una vez liberado del hechizo, al ver nuevamente a Beatriz, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

-¿Una boda? –exclamó un sonriente Jack saliendo de su asombro-. ¡Amo las bodas¡Ron en todas partes¡Vamos a celebrarlo inmediatamente!

Y mientras comenzaba la celebración a bordo del _Perla Negra_ por el feliz acontecimiento, Ana María recordó que se habían olvidado de alguien.

-¡Un momento, capitán Sparrow! –exclamó la joven.

-¿Qué pasa ahora¿Quieres celebrar conmigo a solas en mi camarote? –bromeó mientras se llevaba una botella de ron a los labios.

-¡No, idiota¡Nos olvidamos de Gibbs!

-Oh oh…

Y en una de las entradas de la cueva, el pobre contramaestre seguía atascado y olvidado por sus compañeros de pillaje, ya que estos se habían marchado por un rumbo diferente y por eso no lo habían visto.

-Sé que vendrán por mí, sé que vendrán por mí… –se decía a sí mismo el desamparado Gibbs.

**PIRATAS del CARIBE**

**LA MALDICIÓN DEL ANILLO DE LA CALAVERA**

**HISTORIA POR**

**GABRIELLA YU**

**ESCRITA POR**

**GABRIELLA YU**

**BASADA EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE**

"**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE"**

**MARCA REGISTRADA POR DISNEY**

**PROTAGONISTAS**

**JACK/JACKY SPARROW JOHNNY DEPP**

**WILLIAM TURNER ORLANDO BLOOM**

**ELIZABETH SWANN KEIRA KNIGHTLEY**

**CO PROTAGONISTAS**

**JAMES NORRINGTON JACK DAVENPORT**

**HECTOR BARBOSSA GEOFFREY RUSH**

**TÍA DALMA NAOMIE HARRIS**

**CUTLER BECKETT TOM HOLLANDER**

**GIBBS KEVIN MCNALLY**

**ANA MARÍA ZOE SALDANA**

**WEATHERBY SWANN JONATHAN PRYCE **

**COTTON DAVID BAILIE**

**PINTEL LEE ARENBERG**

**RAGETTI MACKENZIE CROOK**

**MARTY MARTIN KLEBBA**

**MURTOGG GILES NEW**

**MULLROY ANGUS BARNETT**

**GILLETTE DAMIAN O'HARE**

**PERSONAJES INVENTADOS**

**JEZABEL**

**ALÍ TEL AVIV**

**BEATRIZ GREENBILLE**

**HENRY MCKINLEY**

**GEORGE (ISABEL) JACOBSON**

**CHRISTIAN JACOBSON**

**NEFUD YIDDA**

**AL SHA'AB**

**KASSAR**

**BILLY**

**BART "SANGRE NEGRA" MORGAN**

**YAMIL JIAH**

**ABHA**

**TIMA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A**

**Aldi, Pack 2x1, CocoRunbi, Phoebe.W,** **Dafty/Harisha, Ivania diaz/Jakelin sparrow/Ana Sparrow-Sparrmaría, Señrina de hitsuga, Jenny Flint, Mafe Sparrow, Ethel Bess Cash, Jana 94/Janita, Monse Ribera/ Monserrat Rivera/Monse, Chibisiam/Chibi, Jeanne 15, Luna, Luisa/Harriet Sparrow, Kyros Grimmauld Pukk, Asni, Neru, Hikari Kimura, Pisom, Mizu no Ryu, Leo Black Le-Fay, León Dorado, Neru Hikari, CeledrianMoon, Harriet Sparrow/Luisa X, Diana, , Amazona Verde, , La Cosa, DarkSerenety, Andreaeb 182, CaintlinJeanne, Flor Pirata, Cissy Sparrow, Perla, Isa Luna, AresShion, Sakurith, AndreaZthator, Laura, P-chan, InvaderCrisis, Beatriz gpe/Beatriz Guadalupe, Reli, Romina, Ana, Yrazemita**

**Este fanfics se terminó de escribir en 2007. Todos los derechos son marca registrada de Disney**

Cuando por fin se habían llevado a Gibbs y ya nadie quedaba en la isla, dentro de la derruida cueva del "Tesoro de la Calavera Dormida" ocurrió algo que nadie hubiera imaginado.

Desde el lugar en donde el capitán Jack Sparrow había quedado sepultado, emergió de repente de entre las monedas, una sucia mano femenina, adornada con un par de anillos y una raída muñequera, se podía ver que en su antebrazo se rebelaba el tatuaje de un gorrión volando hacia el sol poniente en el océano.

Otra mano siguió a esta, y luego salió una cabeza adornada con oscuros cabellos morenos trenzados y con rastas para luego emerger todo el resto del cuerpo ataviado como un pirata.

La mujer, sentada sobre el tesoro, miró de un lado a otro con cara de no entender nada.

-Oh, oh, creo que algo no salió bien… –comentó la extrañada pirata, quien no era otra que la versión femenina del capitán Jack Sparrow: la capitana Jacky Sparrow.

**(Esta historia sigue en "El Libro del Destino", próximamente en Fanfiction el 9 de Diciembre del 2007... ¡Publicada en Rated M!).**

**Por: Gabriella Yu, Una Autora Descuidada**

**Notas Finales de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bien, al final hice el epílogo que había pensado hacer desde que comencé ésta historia, sólo que le cambié ligeramente el final. Sé que les dije que iban a ser dos epílogos, pero con éste se solucionan dos problemas y se hace otro problema: Jack vuelve a ser el de antes y Norry se encontrará nuevamente con Jacky¡y Isabel tendrá a dos enemigos en vez de uno!**

**¿Qué cómo llegué a esto? Bueno, resulta que esta simple solución me la dio una de ustedes¡y te estoy realmente agradecida, Romina¡Matáste dos pájaros de un solo tiro! No sé cómo no se me ocurrió algo así antes…, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque realmente no pretendía terminar con un final romántico porque la historia no era del estilo romántico, más bien de aventuras.**

**A ver cuántas de ustedes se aventuran a decirme porqué Jack se dividió en dos…**

**No se preocupen, que los dos fics que pensaba hacer se harán (Bajo la Espada de Odín y El Libro del Destino, más… ¡Uno más!).**

**La pasé muy bien durante todos estos meses gracias a ustedes que siempre me siguieron y apoyaron dándome ánimos, haciéndome ver que puedo llegar a ser una verdadera escritora. El saber que las he entretenido, divertido y soñado con esta historia, es suficiente para mí.**

**Durante todo este tiempo, cada una de nosotras ha pasado por situaciones buenas y malas, pero seguimos adelante y lo seguiremos haciendo. ¿Verdad?**

**Durante estos tres meses me dedicaré a descansar, a ver pelis, a jugar a los videos juegos, a escribir una novela, leer los fics de ustedes y a pensar sobre la historias que escribiré para ustedes. Los meses pasarán rápido, lo sé, y espero poder volver a saber de ustedes nuevamente. **

**¡Ah¡Y podemos seguir contactándonos por email o en el Messenger!**

**Una cosa más, si quieren, pueden poner qué capítulos les gustó más.**

**Ahora, mis contestaciones para ustedes:**

**Mi querida Leon Dorado: Sí, él si la amaba, ahora falta ver si Jacky realmente lo ama a él… ¿Qué pasará cuando se vuelvan a ver¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero que el final te haya gustado tanto como la historia…**

**Mi querida Pisom: Isabel ahora tendrá dos alocados enemigos, uno supuestamente mató a su familia y la otra le quitó a Norry. Elizabeth estaba demasiado idiotizada como para darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero dale tiempo a que se recupere… ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Mi querida Aldi: fuiste la primera que comenzó a leer esta historia y te estoy muy agradecida por eso… ¡muchas gracias por leer¿Seguirás con tu asociación en contra de Isabel Jacobson¿Se te unirán otros miembros? De seguro que a ella no le agradará ver que hay dos Sparrows ahora… **

**Mi querida Reli: Espero que el final te haya gustado… También espero ver a Isabel en tu fics y poder chatear con vos algún día. ¡Verás los problemas que arman dos Jackys¡Mis gracias por leer!**

**Mi querida Harisha¿Y si te terminé este capi así¿Te gustó? Espero que sí… porque creo que dejo a todas medianamente satisfechas (hasta que Norry y Jacky se encuentren de nuevo¿te lo imaginás?) ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia¡Gracias por ser una de las primeras en leer!**

**Mi querida Ana sparrow-sparrmaría: sinceramente espero que te haya gustado este final, y espero que te alivies al saber que Jack verdaderamente no se había "pasado al otro lado" y solo actuaba así gracias a la maldición. No importa que tu fics ya haya terminado, yo lo leeré igual¡Gracias por haberme apoyado todo este tiempo y ser una de las primeras!**

**Mi querida Isa Luna: Sip, la maldición se rompió al igual que el corazón de Norry, pero por suerte, algo muy extraño pasó a su ¿favor?, ya lo veremos, je je je… Sí, vendrán más historias mías, de eso no te preocupés. ¡Mil gracias por leer hasta acá! **

**Mi querida Beatriz gpe: te entiendo, a mí tampoco me gusta que me vean cuando escribo, es un asco… Bueno, te confieso que hubo a veces que casi me quedé dormida sobre el teclado, je je je. ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia, y ten por seguro que habrán más! (Mi dire de email es gabriellayuarrobahotmailpuntocom).**

**Leo Blac Le-fay: Sí, rompí la maldición y soy mala persona. Soy mala persona porque nadie supo que Jack Sparrow se dividió en dos… ¿por qué? Eso lo sabrás en mi próximo fics, je je je! Lo del "bautismo" en avioneta, es sólo el nombre nada más, así se le dice y no tengo la menor idea de por qué, je je je… ¡Gracias por leer el fics!**

**Mi querida La Cosa: que bueno saber de vos otra vez y espero que ya estés bien de tu enfermedad, yo estuve ahora con una gripe terrible… La verdad, ésta fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para no dejar al pobre de Norry sin su Jacky y viceversa… Solamente han pasado algunos meses, pero no un año. ¡Muchísmas gracias por leer el fics!**

**Mi querida Ana¿¡Cómo¡¿Wath¡¿Nani¡Coherencia, por favor¡je je je! Bueno, espero que el final te haya gustado… ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Mi querida Laura¡Quietas las dos¡Pero barbaridad¡Je je je¡Un gusto saber de ustedes nuevamente¡Gracias por haber leído esta alocada histoiraaa!! (Y espero que la próxima escriban un review como se debe…)**

**Mi querida Jenny Flint¡claro! me pongo a publicar el capi y vos me ponés el review a última hora... ¡te voy a ahorar¡je je je! mentira... ya te estaba extrañándo... ¡gracias por haber sido una de las primeras (y de las últimas), en leer este fics! Gracias por haber sido una de mis musas inpiradoras y por se mi editora en jefe, espero que te guste el final...¡Chau!**

**Les mando un saludo especial a todas las demás chicas anónimas que leyeron y leerán esta historia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo, mis queridas lectoras¡Nos leeremos pronto¡Es una promesa! **

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


End file.
